A starco Story
by CodyAu
Summary: Star butterfly and Marco have secrets that need to be told, and Star searches for her family history.
1. Chapter 1 The invitation

Chapter one the invasion

Star: Marco Marco Marco. Have you seen our mail.

Marco: no what

Star. We were invited to a wedding

Marco: who's wedding?

Star: reuberiot and foolduke

Marco: La resistance

Star: it's happening in one week

Marco: than we better get prepared

Star: I need a new dress.

(Marco and Star check out the stores in the mewni for a gift for the wedding.

Marco: hey star what if I wore this outfit with the shoulder tassels.

Star: maybe something else Marco.

Marco: your right maybe my suit will do.

Star: hey Marco how about this dress.

Marco: looks perfect on you star.

Marco: hey star what about this beret, reminds me of the resistance team.

(Star gets a quick flashback to when Marco saved her in the dungeon

Marco: Star, Star you zoned out there.

Star: yes Marco you would look cute in anything.

(Star and Marco both grab gifts for the wedding.)

Star: hey marco as my royal squire. Will you protect me if anything goes wrong at this wedding.

Marco: of course, but I doubt anything will go wrong it's going to be a simple wedding.

Star: your probably right I just like to have you close by.

Marco: I swore when I became your squire that I would always be by your side and a advisor and Your best friend star.

Star: thanks Marco.

(Star and Marco walk back to the castle)

Star: so Marco are you going to bring a date to the wedding.

Marco: what why would you bring that up.

Star: just asking normally people bring dates to a wedding.

Marco: well Kelly asked me to go with her but not as a date just a friend thing

Star: oh just friends, just like us

Marco: Star did you say something.

Star: I didn't say anything.

Marco: are you going to ask Tom to come to the wedding with you.

Star: I called him when I was looking at dresses, he said he was happy to go as my date.

(Star and Marco make it to butterfly castle Marco walk to his room)

Star: Marco are you alright

Marco: yes I am going to lay down in my bed.

(Marco shuts the door and sits down on his bed.)

Marco: I guess this is how star must of felt when I was with Jackie.

Marco: Tad was right I am just making myself miserable.


	2. Chapter 2 Who's the Best

Chapter 2. Who's number one.

(Star wakes up to a knock at the door.

Star: it's not even morning, why is someone at the door.

(Star opens the door and sees Marco.

Marco: Hey Star want to go on a trip.

Star: Marco. Can't this wait till morning, or at least after breakfast.

Marco: what if I told you it was a dimension where everything is sugar.

(Star's eyes open wide,

Star: lead the way Diaz.)

(Opens a portal stepping through into a world of sugar.

Star: Marco you genius.

Marco: Star, a squire always knows what's best.

Star: hey Marco remember when I ate those sugar Ritos

Marco: Yes Star I remember.

Star: I made fireworks and accidental destroyed a police car.

Marco: and then you just left.

Star: I had no choice I have made a lot of mistakes with my magic, like when I confused football for some battle sport. Or I still have our teacher as troll. Never changed her back.

Star: but this was so much worse. I met some very interesting people. Like the women who weaves hair into nest.

Marco: I wondered where you star. I put up flyer and waited.

Star: Hey, Marco can we talk about some thing else. Let's enjoy this sugar world you found.

Marco: so even the people here are made of sugar.

Star: it's perfect.

Marco: Star don't you have official princess duties that you have to attend.

Star: Yes I do, Marco will you do the honors in taking us back to mewni.

(Marco uses his dimensional scissors, and takes star back to mewni.

Star: thank you Squire,

Marco: your welcome, princess star butterfly.

(Star leaves to speak to moon. While Marco runs down the hall.

Star: Mom we have to talk.

Moon: Star how many times have I told you to not kick the door open.

Star: we have to talk about our grandma.

Moon: eclipsa is still in her room in the castle, she never left.

Star: no, not eclipsa, festivia she our grandma.

Moon: why bring this up.

Star: if we are not true royalty, I want to know who we were.

Moon: if it means that much to you than I have an idea.

(Marco continues to run till he seat a foot Try and trip him, he jumps over it and gets into his career pose.

Higgs: Wo wo, no need to get hostile over a joke.

Marco: what, you tried tripping me.

Higgs: yea, what were you doing?

Marco: a squire needs to stay in top shape.

(Higgs bust out laughing.)

Higgs: yea right.

Marco: what do you mean by that.

Higgs: your not a real squire.

Marco: what. I am Star butterflies squire.

Higgs: Your not a squire. It was given to you because your princesses boyfriend.

(Marco begins to walk away)

Marco: ounce again I am not her boyfriend.

Higgs: How about a contest Marco.

(Marco walks back, to Higgs

Marco: what kind of contest.

Higgs: to prove if you're a real squire, I am going to test your skills.


	3. Chapter 3 Butterfly Effect

Chapter 3 butterfly effect.

(Star wakes up early and runs to Marcos room, but he's not there).

Star: uh Marco.

(Star runs Down to the kitchen and Marco not there)

Star: Royal chef. Did you see Marco.

Chef: he's he ate a quick corn breakfast and ran off.

Star: so you don't know where he went.

Chef. No I don't.

Star: I guess I will go alone.

(Star transforms into her butterfly form, and opens a portal to Hekapoo dimension.)

Hekapoo: oh princess, oh wait sorry not a real princess.

Hekapoo: looks like you fixed your problem.

Star: wait what, you knew.

Hekapoo: yup. When Marco was helping me at night, I was looking for strange portals I followed it and we found you.

Star: you caught me.

Hekapoo: one of my dragoncycle riders almost shot you down but, Marco saved you.

Hakapoo: after that he swore me to secrecy to not report this.

Star: well Marco is not here,

Hekapoo: oh are you here to thank him for finding you the sugar dimension.

Star: how do you know that too.

Hekapoo he went on and on about being a good squire. I thought it was sweet when he blushed, he turned so red it looking like he had red moons on his cheeks.

Star: ok I am not here for Marco, I want answers about my grandma festivia.

Hekapoo: The peasant girl, who became queen what about her?

Star: I want to know who she was.

Hekapoo: she was the daughter of a corn picking family. Everyday her family went out collected the corn for all of mewni.

When meteroa was born. We picked a family, we explain that their daughter will be queen of mewni. They gave their daughter up and from she was queen of mewni. We taught her eclipsa was her mother and that her mother ran away, she did wait for eclipsa to return.

Star: Was she a good queen.

Hekapoo: she was a fun queen, just like her name sake. I never laughed so much.

Star: what about her mom and dad, did they have any other children

Hekapoo: What is this about Star

Star: I was hoping to know more about them, If you could remember something about them please tell me.

Hekapoo: Hey star tell Marco If he needs help in finding a dimension he is welcome to come by.

(Star returns to mewni outside Marco's room and enters

Star: hey Marco Hekapoo told me, Marco?

Where is he, he left his scissors here so he must be on mewni.

(Star head down stairs through the castles and meets Tom up front)

Tom: hey star I was going to surprise you.

Star: have you seen Marco.

Tom: no I tried calling.

Star: oh sorry Tom I was doing a little dimensional traveling.

Tom: that fine, your here now. I wanted to thank you In inviting me to the wedding.

(Star continues to turn her head hoping to see Marco in the window.)

Tom: Star is everything ok.

Star: Yes, just today was important and I would of wanted Marco to come along.

Tom: ok well next time you can call me to come along on one of these adventures.

Star: alright Tom.

(Tom leaves back to the underworld, while star heads back inside the castle and sees marco going up the stairs.)

Star: Marco wait up.

Marco: oh hi star.

Star: I have not seen you all day, where have you been.

(Marco tries to think of an excuse)

Marco: uh I was doing official squire duties.

Star: well as my squire I needed you today, its ok though I got what I needed

Marco: Ok, sorry star I will make it up to you.

(Marco passes star and goes into his room, Star notices Marco's hoodie was torn up)

Star: what are you up to Diaz.

(Marco sits and thinks on his bed and remembers Higgs words while they were training)

Higgs: you're not a real squire, everyday I am training hard, going on real missions for my knight. Every its clean this polish that. Carries this hold my bags.

When I go on mission their life threatening mission. My goal to become a knight serve mewni get my own squire to teach.

Marco: and what do you think I am doing.

Higgs: running around with the princess when ever she needs you, going on these "adventures". You have some laughs you act silly everything ends in a hug.

Marco: star and I go on serous adventures; we have fought monster, battled toffee on multiple occasions. She has saved my life on multiple occasions we keep each other safe.

Higgs: yes But you would never have gotten as far as you did without star, face it by yourself you fail. "Safe kid".

Marco: I will prove I am a great squire; I take my job very seriously.

Higgs: Your joking right, you only hang around Star so much because you need to be close to her, is in it why, Jackie dumped you.

(Higgs uses this distraction to take down Marco)

Higgs: one point for me,

Marco: how do you know that?

(Higgs just laughs at Marco)

(Marco still in his room thinking, playing out every move in his head.)

Marco: she good, she has her own style my karate is not enough

(on earth I was a red belt, but her words how could she no about that about me.


	4. Chapter 4 The wedding Part 1

Chapter 4 Wedding day Part 1

(The day of the wedding, Marco and Star both get dressed, and come out at the exact same time.)

Marco: wow Star you look incredible.

Star: so do you Marco, classic suit.

Your sure you don't want me to give you a magical outfit

Marco: no Star I am good.

Star: ok should we get going.

Marco: actually star, I promised to pick up Kelly at her place, I thought you and Tom were going together.

Star: oh yea totally, totally.

(Marco begins to walk away, and takes a ride on nachos.)

(Marco flies off, putting his hand on his chest and it could feel it beating.

Marco: get it together Diaz

(Star watches as Marco flies off, and rings a bell to summon a demon to take her to the underworld.)

(Star travels to the underworld to get to Tom house.)

Star: Marco, did look good today almost like he did on Bons Bons Birthday where I chose that clown over a dance with Marco.

(Star knocks on Tom's door, which is opened by Toms Father.)

Dave Lucitor: Star Butterfly, Tom will be just a moment.

(Star comes into the Lucitor mansion)

Star: wow its very nice Mr. Lucitor.

Dave: just call me Dave, princess.

(Tom comes down the stairs to meet star.)

Tom: Hi Starship

Star: Hi Tom.

Tom: should we go.

Dave: not without pictures.

Tom: Come on dad, can we not.

Dave: come one son just a few for your mother.

Star: its ok Tom it will be fun.

(Tom and Star take pictures striking poses.)

Tom: ok that is enough now, can we go.

(Tom summons his horse and buggie and steps inside with Star.)

Tom: I am very excited for this wedding today star, as your date.

Star: yea its going to be some real fun.

Tom: where is Marco?

Star: he went to get Kelly.

Tom: oh really they started dating.

Star: No. Marco said it was just a friend thing.

(Marco continues to fly till he lands at Kelly's house)

Marco: Kelly are you ready to go.

(Kelly comes out in her dress, and is mesmerized by Marco in his Suit).

Kelly: Hi Marco, what is that.

Marco: this is Nachos my dragon cycle.

(Kelly pets nachos)

Kelly: beautiful.

Marco: ready I wanted to get there early to see Reberiot, foolduke and the mime.

For La Résistance

(Kelly Laughs as Marco seems to get excited.)

Kelly: Ok Marco you're driving.

(Kelly wraps her arms around Marco)

(Marco and Kelly arrive just as Star and Tom do)

Star: Hi Marco, Kelly.

Marco: Hi Star, Tom nice dead horse you arrived on.

Tom: Marco, nice entrance on a dragon cycle.

(Marco leaves to find reuberiot)

Kelly: Bye Marco.

Star: how was the drive over,

Kelly: easy, I just held onto marco as we flew.

(Hearing that made star look away from Kelly as she saw Kelly blush quickly)

Tom: hey Star why don't we take out seats.

Star: Kelly are you coming,

Kelly: no I am going to wait here for Marco I have to keep a eye on Nachos.

(Tom takes Star's hand Star looks back at Kelly as she whistles and waits for Marco).


	5. Chapter 5 The wedding part 2

Chapter 5 Wedding Day. Part 2.

(Kelly sits down which scares star a bit)

Star: Kelly I thought you were waiting for marco.

Kelly: He was taking to long I have the keys though.

Star: what is taking marco, did he get lost.

Tom: I'm sure he is talking to rueberiot

Star: I am just going to take a peak.

(Star leaves to find marco, but finds foolduke instead)

Foolduke: Star I am so glad you're here.

Star: Hi foolduke, you look lovely.

Foolduke: thanks, the Mime did it, she is great with hair and dresses just never talks.

Star: Oh ok, does she have a name.

(Foolduke and Star stare and the Mime smiling.

Foolduke: for as much as I have known her she has never said a world, even when she was a child. Always in character a true genius.

Star: well I was looking for Marco,

Foolduke: oh Marco, I need to thank him when I see him.

Star: wait, why him?

FoolDuke: well when the three of us me, reuberiot and the mime was in the dungeon. Me and reuberiot basically fought for hours. The Mime well she stayed in character and said nothing. Reuberiot started singing, and I fell in love with him.

(Marco finds Reuberiot room)

Marco: La Resistance.

(Rueberiot turns to marco)

Marco: I'm so glad you're here.

(Rueberiot runs and Hugs him.)

Marco: its nice to see you to.

Rueberiot: I have to thank you.

Marco: me why?

Rueberiot: when you left the three of down there, Me and Foolduke fell in love, who knew I would find my love in a dungeon.)

(Marco Laughs. For a second before being reminded of when she rescued star in the dungeon.

Marco: yea me too.

Reuberiot: wait you too? Do you mean when you rescue star.

Did my song work, on song day when I said Rueberiot begins to sing "Star Butterfly is in Love with her best friend")

Marco: please stop someone will here you.

(Foolduke hears reuberiots voice echo through the halls.

Foolduke: there it is the song that melted my heart.

Star: wait my song day song,

(Foolduke finished the song with and his name is Marco diaz,)

(Star begins to blush as foolduke finished the song and the mime makes kissy faces)

Star: ok I am going back to my boyfriend Tom, I am not dating marco.

(Foolduke looks at the Mime, do you believe she still has feelings for the earth boy she even made him her squire

(The Mime just shakes her head agreeing with)

Marco: Ok reuberiot me and Star are just friends, that all we will be.)

(Reuberiot notices the change in Marco voice when he said that.)

Reuberiot: any way Marco I want you to be my best man

You stayed with me all day waiting for star to return, it was you who found the inspiration to write that final show-stopping piece about Stars crush.

Marco: yea you kind of messed me and Star situation up, I mean hearing it from you through me for a loop.

Reuberiot: I just wrote what I saw.

Marco: Yes Reberiot I will be your best man.

(Music begins to play and foolduke walks down the isle)

Star: where is marco, the wedding is starting and he is still not here.

Tom: there he is, He is up next to Rueberiot.

(Reuberiot and foolduke both hold hands and say their vows.)

Ruberiot: I take you foolduke as my wife, to share laughs together with your comedy routines. Too Love till my final song.

Foolduke: you found my Monkey when I though it was lost, your voice is a dream when you play your music, and that song I still fell in love, when I heard you sing.

(Star tries to hide in her hair hoping nobody sings the last piece about marco.)

(The mime gestures to marco to give the rings.)

(Foolduke and reuberiot puts a ring on both their finger, and finishes with a kiss. The crowd cheers.)

(The night continues with a large crowd on the dance floor, all partying, till the music slows down and everyone who has a date slows dances.)

(Kelly takes Marco's hand and begins to dance, while Star and Tom dance.)

Tom: this reminds me of the silver bell ball,

Star: the first or second time we danced.

Tom: the second, its where I let you choose if you wanted to pick me, instead of a trick.

Star: yes it was nice, you are a very good dancer.

(Stars eyes drift for a moment to see Kelly slow dancing with Marco, her hands wrapped around him, when ever star tried to look at tom. Her eyes would drift back to marco.)

(The music stops and the DJ announce food is being served.)

Tom: hey star, I am going to get some of that pie.

(Star watches Tom get in line for some pie when her eyes see a photo booth.)

Star: that's perfect.

(Star tries to find Marco, and sees her with Kelly and spy's on them as they talk.)

Kelly: you're a real good dancer

Marco: thanks Kelly.

Kelly: Marco I wanted to say since I broke up with Tom you have been so great, and I know we came here as friends. I wanted to say

(Star hearing this quickly runs and grabs Marco)

Star: Marco there is a photo booth I wanted to take pictures like in the bounce lounge.

Marco: sorry Kelly, I will check back with after a few photos.

Kelly: bye Marco.


	6. Chapter 6 Booth of secrets part 1

Chapter 6 Booth of Secrets part 1.

(Star Runs with Marco into the photo booth)

Star: ok, ok what first

Marco: how about something simple.

Star: no Marco we have to make it funny, eventful, and something to remember.

(Star clears her throat)

Star: As My squire we will stay here till we get the ultimate picture that there will be one to remember for all eternally. You said you wanted to be a good Squire

Marco: aright star.

(Marco takes out his $650.00, and pays the booth.)

Star: ready Marco

Marco: ready:

(Marco and Star take funny pictures)

Marco: Ok that was fun time to go.

Star: Why don't we take another, so I can have one so could you.

Marco: All right one more.

(Marco pays for the booth again and takes pictures.)

Marco: lets get our pictures and join the rest of the party.

(Marco turns to see star still sitting down.)

Star: how about another.

Marco: ok what's going on

Star: nothing, I just though we could take more pictures.)

Marco: don't we have dates to get to?

(Star plays with her fingers.)

Star: you just said dates; I thought Kelly wasn't your date it was just going as friends.

(Marco pauses to think what he just said.)

Marco: how about one more picture, star.

(Star and Marco take more pictures)

Marco: ok that should be enough.

(Marco tries to walk out, but the doors shut on him.)

Marco: star did you do that.

Star: No.

(Star and Marco hear a voice from the booth.)

Voice: secrets have been kept, and so they must be revealed, pay the booth for a chance to leave.

Marco: I have no secrets from star, she already knows all my insecurities, and can answer as 200 questions about me in a minute.

Voice: sorry I see the secrets between you two, pay the booth and take the photo of truth.

(Star takes one of Marco's five dollars)

Star: Marco I know you went to Hakapoo's world, and you asked her to find me that sugar world. As well as you saved me from being ratted out by the magical high commission.

Marco: I was just trying to be a good squire and find you a perfect world. Hekapoo was pretty mad she told me she did not want to do anymore night riding anymore with me.

Voice: sorry that was not the secret to free you, next.

Marco: I guess its my turn

(Marco pays the booth again)

Marco: Star I want to talk about when you left after you destroyed the cop car.

You left and I went to the police station, I even slept there.

Star: I know, I kept running I only returned when I realized if I kept running I could never see you again. I ran to the cop I asked them, to put me in orange just so I could see you again.

Voice: that was not the secret.

Star: I guess it's my turn, I kept your hoodie.

Marco: My hoodie?

Star: a few days before you were going to go back to earth, I realized that was when it was over. You were going back to echo creek with Jackie. I was staying on Mewni to be a better princess, so I stole one of your hoodies and tried to keep it, to just have a smell that reminded me of you.

Marco: when you sent it back it kind of smelled like you.

(Star laughed for a moment remembering a smell was always going to be in her heart, and Marco felt it to.)

Star: I guess that was not the secret it wanted, your turn Diaz.

Marco: I saw you kiss Tom when we went to the Lava lake beach.

(Star blushes after hearing those words.)

Marco: I went to comfort Kelly when she said she broke up with Tad for good, she asked for help to ask Tad to leave. Tad told me I was making myself miserable when he said I was making myself miserable by hanging around you, when I have dimensional scissors I ran to talk to you.

Star: You saw Tom and me.

Marco: when you told me you and Tom were a thing; I hoped it was not true. When I saw you on the beach I felt a sinking feeling.

Star: I did not think you would see us; Tom has really changed a lot.

Voice: Still not the truth and secret, try again.


	7. Chapter 7 Booth of secrets Part 2

Chapter 7 Booth Of Secrets part 2

(Marco and Star think about what they could tell each other to get out.)

Star: anything Marco.

Marco: I think it's your turn Star.

Star: I, I really do not know.

Marco: you could talk about when you told me you had a crush on me, it was just really quick and then you left.

Star: I had a crush on you for a while, I never told you till I had to wrap it up fast and leave back to mewni.

Marco: since when.

Star: If I think hard enough when toffee kidnapped you, and I had to choose between my wand or you. It was a quick decision, I chose you because I needed you in my life.

Marco: I thought you liked oskar

Star: I don't know, I could never say anything ever to him, without stumbling.

Star: I hardly ever saw him, but we did everything together I always loved our adventures and thinking about how many times you cheered me up made me se you as not just a best friend.

Marco: was that when you wrote about me.

Star: oh my journal page, I had been thinking of you at night after one of our adventures. It would make me smile. When I would go to sleep I had no nightmares I just had sweet dreams.

Voice: Good try, but still no.

Marco: that's it I am kicking this door down it cant keep us here revealing everything personal to us.

(Marco try's kicking the door down but get knocked back and falls backward.)

Star: Marco it's your turn.

Marco: Ok, Tom and I were not hanging out when you went all rebel princess style and tried doing everything you could to not be queen. I found Mr. Candle and Tom were working together so Tom could get you back so I told a story that me and you were smooch buddies.

(Star heart cheeks quickly glow at the thought of Marco said her and Him were smooch buddies)

Marco: Tom kidnapped me, we battled in ping-pong which I had no change of winning, because even if he beat me he could not force you to be his girlfriend unless you chose too.

Marco: I guess it worked out for him you chose to give him a second chance and date him again.

(That comment made star and Marco look away from each other.)

Star: I was pretty mesmerized when I saw you in your older body in Hekapoo's dimension.

Voice: your running out of cash.

Marco: That world was pretty cool, honestly the reason why I left is because you star, I got the scissors and I wanted more time with you.

Star: Marco do you remember the ball I went to with Tom.

Marco: the blood moon ball, sorry for not trusting you back than, I did not think Tom was a good guy when I first met him, I know as your best friend its not right to talk about your boyfriend like that.

Star: I was hoping you would come during the dance.

Marco: Me, why

Star: I know I said I wanted a friend more than a hero, But during that dance I never felt closer to you Marco. I felt uneasy because I did not have you around.

Marco: I am sorry for all that time I never noticed your feeling.

Star: it's my fault anyway, when I first met you and found out you liked Jackie I wanted to make it my matchmaking mission that you and Jackie dated.

Marco: oh Star. You did all that for me so I could finally ask out Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Voice: Ooooh this is getting interesting go on.

Marco: You don't need to listen to the voice.

Star: No Marco with all these truth bombs what is one more.

Marco: Ok Star Go on.

Star: You had your plan to ask out Jackie, I sort of made my own to make a faster pace. I let said you should sit next to her on the bus, just so you could be close to her. I even set up that sleepover just so you could tell Jackie.

Marco: you knew it was going to ask those questions.

Star: not all of them, just the crush question.

Marco: who was lying?

Star: Remember Marco. Your head and your heart can disagree, I kind of broke truth or punishment.

Star: Than came the echo creek dance, I was so excited when you asked me. I said we were going as friends. I was thinking in my head in my head for a small moment maybe I do have feelings for you.

Marco: than Jackie asked me out, and without thinking I just said Yes.

Star: I was cool with it at first, because I knew you were waiting for this I thought a dead clown was better, and when I saw you going down the stairs but you were their for Jackie and not me. That's when you went with Jackie to the dance I saw the door shut on my chance.

Marco: I know should have stayed with you, and our original plan

Star: Marco There is more to that night that I have to tell you.


	8. Chapter 8 Booth of secrets part 3

Chapter 8 Booth of secrets Part 3

Marco: what else is there.

Star: I saw you and Jackie on the skateboard, I used eclipsa's spell all Seeing Eye. I first thought I would see you in the gym at the dance, but I was shocked it was with her on her skateboard.

Marco: that's a bit embarrassing

Star: the way you looked at her, and held each other reminded me of us.

Star: that's when I got jealous and broke the wheel.

Marco. You made us fall.

Star I just go so jealous the way you two looked is how I wanted us to be. I know that not a excuse my emotions with my magic got the better of me. Than when I was battling ludo you showed up and brought out the green tainted magic.

Marco: there is a middle piece to that story

Marco: when the wheel broke and we wiped out, we picked our self's up we held hands and kissed.

Star: Oh I guess I caused that, I guess my plan to get you and Jackie finally worked.

Marco: that is not the focus of what I wanted to tell you.

Star: than what is it?

(Marco takes a deep breath)

Marco: I saw a blood Moonshining, I ran to my phone and saw all of your calls and ran over. Even when you told me to let go and save myself I had no intentions in letting go if you flew into that dimension I was going with you.

Star: you saw a blood moon.

(Star thinks for a moment and remembers the demons words that when two lucky souls were selected it bound them for eternity.

Star: I am sorry too, I know you sometimes see the way I act with Tom, but you have Kelly. So we both can be happy.

Marco: Star, Kelly and I are not dating, I know I said this was a date bringing her to the wedding but is not true. It's actually you star that I really want to be with and I know I can't force that to happen.

Star: well that's unfortunate I am sorry Marco, maybe making you my squire and pretending we were best friends and that nothing had changed between us was just not true.

Marco: I wish I didn't drop all of this on you at ounce,

Tom: Marco, Star, are you in there.

Marco and star: Tom is that you, we are trapped.

Tom: are you guys all right.

Marco: Star we are fine just can't figure out a way we could get out.

Tom: you two took a lot of pictures, I could go get help. I would say wait here but you don't have a choice.

Marco and Star: not the time for jokes Tom.

(Tom leaves who could find help)

Star: Just Friends.

Marco: what was that star?

Star: well continue with the theme of truth bombs, I was remembering the Love sentence concert.

Marco: (Marco tries to look away from star knowing what is coming next.)

Star: I was super excited for this concert I bought 3 tickets, maybe I should of only bought two for us. When our song came on I had so much joy, when Jackie grabbed your hand I grabbed the other. When we sang together I felt so alive. Than I turned my back and saw that kiss, I walked away I tried playing it off like everything was fine and said you should be with her its what you always wanted, Jackie Lynn Thomas as your girl friend.

Marco: a guess we both had to watch each other kiss, another person when we had feelings for the other

Star: I guess we did.

Marco: kiss, that's it.

(Marco turns to Star)

Marco: Star, this is the last of my $650. We have told each other a lot of secrets. The only thing I can think of is the booth is waiting for a kiss. I know you have a boyfriend and I don't want to break that up. But is the last truth secret we can share is that I want to share a kiss with you Star butterfly.

Just one for a moment.

Marco: I promise if this works we will get rid of the picture. So nobody will see it.

(Star and Marco share a kiss).

Star: well that didn't work still trapped.

Marco: I'm sorry Star it was the best idea I could think of.

(The doors swing open letting Marco and star out.)

Marco: where is the picture,

Star: maybe the booth wanted to keep it.

Tom: Marco, Star you guys got out. Did you figure out how?

Star: I guess the booth timed out, well we can go now.

Tom: ok see you later Star I am going home to the underworld, that is if you want to come with me.

Star: sorry Tom I have to head back to the castle.

Tom: I will see you later starship.

Star: Guess your going with Kelly; don't think nachos can fly three people a ounce.

Tom: Oh that reminds me here

(Tom throws Marco the keys)

Marco: Kelly left as well as everyone else you were in their for almost the whole wedding.

Marco: I am going to get Nachos, here star have my scissors

(Star thinks to her self)

Star: this was a nice wedding even if I spent most of it in a photo booth.

(The photo booth begins to shake and a little troll pops out)

Star: who are you?

Ben: just call me Ben

Star: I Know that voice.

Ben: Yup it's me the voice from the booth.

(Ben hits the booth three times)

Ben: there we go, just got to work out the kinks.

Star: wait did you lock the door on us.

Ben: well I thought you and that boy needed a push so I may have given thinks a nudge did not think I would here so many truth bombs with you two, i guess you are really close like that. Guess I was right to do it

(Ben goes back into the booth. And star and Marcos kiss photo pops out.

Star: I guess I should rip this up.

(Star reaches for the picture and a red light appears behind her, star turns and sees a blood moon.)

Star: The moon it's beautiful.

(Star looks around and puts the photo in her pocket

(Star and Marco fly on nachos back to butterfly castle, Nachos begins to fly strangely forcing star to hold onto Marco tightly)

Marco: Nachos what was that about, girl.

Marco: its ok she just got spooked.

(Marco turns to see Star with her eyes closed still holding on to him)

(Star and Marco make it all the way to the castle steps.)

Marco: ok goodnight star.

Star: night Marco

(Star returns to her room)

Star: that kiss. The moon. And Tom what I am I supposed to do.

Star: wait are those cheeks marks on Marco.

(In Marcos room.)

Marco: I can't think about Star like this anymore I am just going to hurt myself more and I will end up hurting Star and Tom. The kiss never happened there is no photo.

Marco: it was nice to tell star about that at least I feel better, and I can't believe she had been crushing on me all that time and never said anything. I could of given up on Jackie before we started for the girl right in front of me.

Marco: things are going to be different tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 round 2

Chapter 9 Round 2.

(Next morning)

(Star comes down the stairs and sees Marco, and her parents already eating breakfast)

Moon: Star I did not see you return last night.

River: I did not see you a lot during the wedding now that I think about it

Moon: yes that's right I didn't see you at all on the dance.

River: I didn't see Marco either, where you two

Star: that's because I got stuck with Marco in the photo booth.

Moon: really you two, what happened.

Marco: nothing just took a lot of best friend photos.

(Star stairs at Marco while he eats, trying to get a look at his cheeks

(The floor opens up and Tom comes walking through

Moon: Tom I don't mind you coming to the castle, please use the door next time.

Tom: sorry queen moon.

Tom: hello starship

Star: hi Tom

Tom: so I wanted to take you to this great place in mewni.

Star: actually Marco and I were going to go to this deep sea dive world.

Marco: actually Star you go with Tom; I have some official squire business.

Tom: thanks Marco, come on Star.

Star: alright let's go.

(Star leaves with Tom, but turns her head around to see Marco leaving in the other direction.

Star: where are we going Tom.

Tom: it's the best place to get a corn shake also it's a bit of a surprise.

Star: ok.

Tom: is something wrong Star.

Star: no nothing at all just excited for this shake.

Tom: you will love it.

(Marco walks into an outdoor training area filled with weapons.

Marco: Hello I'm here, hello.

Higgs: hi Marco, ready.

(Marco looks up to see Higgs in a tree; she jumps down landing with ease)

Higgs: you ready for round 2, this time will be no different.

(Higgs walks to Marco, but Marco puts up his hand)

Marco: stop right their

Higgs: what is this.

Marco: last time we fought you caught me off guard with a few comments

Higgs: oh which one the safe kid comment or the thing about Jackie.

(Marco does not say a world)

Higgs: ok well when I first met you at the blow out sale, you were so easy to trick. You did not have a clue about the reality of being a squire. Then I saw you acting all silly with the princess and it annoyed me that my knight preferred your salami to my shield.

Higgs: so I did a bit of research on you Marco Ubaldo diaz, with some dimension scissors I found out you just turned 15 your from earth in a place called echo creek. I met up with some people who went to school with all said the same thing you are a safe kid with no risk taking ability, a girl named Janna said you really changed when our princess came to your world. And you were attached and stuck like glue. Then I met this Jackie girl. When she talked about you she said only the best. You two even dated for a bit that you have had a crush since you were small. Then all that changed when our princess returned, you followed soon after, and she broke up with you. So sad you came across a dimension for Star butterfly even told you she had a crush on you before she left, and now she forgot all about you and is dating a much better person Tom Lucitor, is that enough information safe kid.

Marco: so we are going to fight.

Higgs: Yes let's see what you got.

(Higgs quickly knocks Marco down.)

Higgs: Ha hahaha that was too easy I thought you were going to be a better challenge.

Higgs: I knew you were talk Diaz your only a squire because your the princesses boyfriend.

Marco: for the last time I'm not Stars boyfriend

Higgs: did I make you mad, or is it that you want to be her boyfriend.

(higgs continues dodging all of marco's moves while she continues to talk.

Higgs: Come on safe kid, is this the work of your training.

Marco: stop talking and fight.

(Higgs grabs marcos hoodie, pulls his hood over his eyes and sweeping his legs and taking him down again.

Marco: I wont let you pin me like last time, this fight does not end till we keep our opponent down.

Higgs: Yes, I know the rules I set them.

Marco: your not beating me this Time, I faced tougher opponents than you.

Higgs: your kind of cute when you talk big.

(Marco looks away for a moment, when higgs said this.)

Higgs: Time to make this 2-0

(Marco takes down Higgs guess we are tied.)

Marco: you really thought I would fall for your words twice.

Higgs: not bad for the princesses

Marco: don't start

Higgs: ok ok good going Diaz. Same time tomorrow

Marco. Sure, and for the record I'm a red Belt in karate

Higgs: guess I will have to try tomorrow than.

Marco: Tomorrow than.


	10. Chapter 10 A surprise for star

Chapter 10 A surprise for Star.

Tom: ok it's right here,

Star: oh my corn, Tom

Tom: Yes it's the same corn hut we had our first date, Star.

Star: but I thought they closed

Tom: they did but after some convincing and my father may have paid for the repairs our favorite corn shake is back in business.

Star: the same staff works here too.

Tom: took some time to find them all but they were happy to get the whole place working again

Star: let's sit and enjoy

(Star and Tom sit down for corn shakes)

Tom: this was a really nice gift Tom thank you

(Star gives Tom a kiss on the cheek)

Tom: I knew you would love it star.

(Tom and Star walk back to the castle)

Tom: see you later Star

Star : bye Tom

(Star walks into the castle and sees Marco eating and sits next to him. His hoodie torn again)

(Star thinks to herself what is he doing)

Star: how was your day today Marco.

Marco: fine trained worked hard. I promise I will be a great squire. And then I will be your dedicated Knight

Star: thanks Marco.

Marco: what about you,

Star: Tom opened back up my favorite shake place on mewni.

Marco: that's wonderful, he really has changed a lot, hope we can go.

Star: you will love it.

Star: hey Marco you have to check out this dimension I found it's awesome

Marco: ok we will have to go tomorrow.

Star: today was a long day I think I am going to go to my room.

Marco: good night star

Star: sweet dream Marco

(Star runs up to her room)

(Star locks the door and shuts the light, a small glow forms from the booth kiss

Star: Ok what is with these moons on Marco. is the diaz family from mewni secretly. Does he have some special magic? This is so frustrating.

(Star begins to flip though her journal till she arrives at the page my thoughts on marco)

Star: I remember when I wrote all of this, seems so long ago I was on earth with marco as his roommate, that last part has not changed he lives next to me just we are not on earth anymore. I called him my soulmate at one point.

(Star than hears a deep voice soul binding,)

Star: who is there, I have a wand I will use it.

(A knock is heard on stars door)

Marco: star can I come in.

(Star quickly hides her picture and her journal under her bed.

Star: you can come in Marco

Marco: star I felt weird how we left things off from breakfast and just a minute ago at dinner I am just trying to be the best squire I can be as your best friend.

Star: of course Marco we are on for our adventure tomorrow

Marco: of course star.

Star: well see you bright and early

Marco: bright and early.

(Marco goes back to her room.)

Star: that was too close.

(Star takes her picture and puts it in her journal under her covers and goes to sleep)


	11. Chapter 11 a special adventure

Chapter 11 a special adventure.

(The morning light wakes up star)

Star: its adventure day, finally just Marco and I just like old times.

(Star runs down stairs with Marco already waiting)

Marco: looks like I beat you again Star.

Star: don't get ahead of yourself

(Marco uses his scissors and opens a portal)

Marco: where are we star?

Star: Welcome Diaz to the greatest show in all the dimensions, the never-ending carnival and circus.

Marco: what?

Star: this place 365, 24/7 it never stops all free rides games and attractions let the fun begin.

(Star and Marco spend the day goofing off riding roller coasters, winning prizes and watching the shows.

(Back on Mewni)

Higgs: where is he, round 3 was supposed to be today.

(Higgs continues to pace back and fourth look up at the sky.)

(Time goes by until higgs here's someone call her name. from behind her

Higgs: Marco its about Time.

Old-Guy: what are you doing here by yourself.

Baby-man: wait did you say marco, princess butterfly's squire.

Higgs: yes we were supposed to have a second third round today.

Old-guy: third?

Higgs: Him and I have been competing. I thought he was going to show up.

Baby-man: I have to see this, next time we are coming to this match.

(back at the circus.)

(A man walks up to star and Marco, and asked to take a picture of the two of them.)

Marco: no thanks.

Star: come on Marco its not like we are going to get trapped again.

Marco: star please don't bring up that booth, fine lets take a photo.

Star: Lets make a funny face.

(The cameraman takes a few photos and hand them to marco.

Marco: here star you take one and I will keep one.

Star: thanks Marco

Manager: I am actually the manager of this park could I interest you two in one of our most popular attractions for people like you two.

(The man point to the tunnel of love, which makes marco and Star blush

Marco: I am sorry she is not my girlfriend, we are just friends

Star: come on marco there are plenty of other rides we don't have to go on this one.

(marco and Star enjoy the rest of their carnival adventure, till that day gets late.

Marco: it really runs all the time never stops.

Star: Yup I thought this would be perfect for us.

(Star and Marco go on one last ride the ferris wheel.)

(Marco and Star ride up to the top till it stops)

Marco: Oh no not again.

Star: relax Marco, I asked for this I wanted a perfect view of the stars.

(Star places her and on marcos to calm him, when they both blush they pull away)

Marco: they are beautiful from this height.

(Marco turns and looks at star, still is looking up, marco thinks to himself)

Marco: the most beautiful star.

(the Ferris wheel turns again, Marco and Star both get off and leave through a portal to mewni.)

Marco: now that was some fun, really amazing

Star: it was, lets get some sleep Marco thanks for all the fun.

(Marco and Star go to their separate rooms, star opens up her journal and put her carnival picture with marco next to her booth picture before going to sleep.

Star: Good night Marco Diaz

(Stars heart light up for a moment)


	12. o separate adventures part 1

Chapter 12. Two separate adventures Part 1

(Star Wakes up with her Journal on top of her.)

Star: oh I must of fell asleep before putting this away. I still don't understand why Marco has these cheek marks he is not mewman, he is not a butterfly, I should keep a close eye on him today.

(Marco wakes up, his photo of Star and Him at the carnival still sitting on his bed, his heart begins to beat.)

Marco: Tunnel of love, I can't feel this anymore I wont be the reason Tom and Star break up. I won't ruin Star's happiness.

(Marco continues to repeat these words in his head till he felt numb and cold; there is a Knock a Marco's door)

Star: Marco are you away, I was hoping we could have breakfast together

(Marco begins to feel warm again)

Marco: All right give me a minute.

(Marco opens the door to see Star.)

Star: we haven't eaten breakfast in a while; I normally catch you right before you leave to go somewhere.

Marco: I promise, I am all yours.

(Star quickly blushes, and her heart light up, but quickly hides it from Marco.)

Marco: Ok Star lets go down to the kitchen.

(Star hums a little song as she goes down the stairs)

(Marco thinks to himself, she is in a good mood)

(Marco and Star arrive downstairs with the chef already prepared a full breakfast meal.)

Star: is in this great Marco

Marco: actually Star one more thing.

(The chef brings out two bowls of cereals)

Star: My favorite cereal, how did you get them.

Marco: well I stopped by earth for a moment to grab a bunch from the store. I know it's your favorite.

Star: Yea you were never could hide them well from me, on earth.

Marco: where would you like to go today princess, with these scissors it is up to you.

Star: let me think, what if we went to earth. Its been a while since I have seen everyone I kind of think that would be nice to see everyone.

Marco: Ok star earth it is, let me go get Nachos.

Star: you take nachos everywhere with you, it seems.

Marco: Hekapoo told me, nachos was feeling upset so she sent her over and said I could keep her with me.

Star: ok that dragoncycle is pretty cool.

(Marco leaves to go get Nachos, while star eats her cereal.)

Star: That Dragon cycle is pretty cool.

(Stars mind begins to drift to when she fist saw Marco after he spent time in Hakapoo's world, star stops when she feels her heart cheeks light up and begin to heat up.)

Star: stop it stop it, you have a boy friend star.

(Star minds drifts to when she was flying with Marco on nachos.)

Marco: Hey Star is in this amazing.

Star: oh yes the wind through my hair flying faster and faster you see everything from this height.

Marco: The dragon cycles are pretty amazing. Hekapoo has a lot of them in her world, but only gives them to people when they have earned them.

(Star looks at marco why she flies with him through night sky.)

(Until Nachos starts flying straight down, the memory of Star holding onto Marco makes her break her concentration when she feels her heart cheeks warm up again.)

Star: what is taking Marco.

(Marco makes it to the pen where he has been keeping Nachos.)

Marco: hey girl ready for another ride.

(Nachos makes a loud roar)

Marco: Here I brought this for you grabbed it from the kitchen.

(Marco tosses nachos a fish for her to eat)

Marco: Ok girl lets ride.

(Marco feels a tap on his shoulder.)

Tom: hey Marco.

Marco: Oh hi Tom I was just heading out.

Tom: Oh, well I was about to go get star and take her out.

Marco: Oh Star and Me were about to go to earth, she said she wanted to visit echo creek, she has not been there since the beginning of the summer it's been a while for me too.

Tom: I was hoping it could be just Star and me, I kind of lost a lot of time with Star when you and her got locked in that booth.

(Marco quickly remembers his kiss with Star)

Tom: Marco, are you ok.

Marco: yea you're right go with Star I just remembered I have my own thing I have to take care of.

Tom: Ok great, owe you Marco.

(Marco leaves on Nachos)

(Star still sitting, with a bowl of Cereal.)

Tom: hey Star

(Star quickly spits out her cereal)

Star: what are you doing here.

Tom: I thought we could go on adventure just the two of us.

Star: oh Me and Marco were going.

Tom: oh I know, I ran into him he said its fine. I bet he just has official squire things to do.

(Star begin to feel suspicious)

Star: Yes official squire business.

Tom: Anyway I was thinking we could go to this 24/7 circus.

Star: Oh I kind of already went with marco.

Tom: what about quest buy?

Star: I don't need anything.

Tom: what about a sugar word.

Star: Marco took me there already.

(Tom's eyes begins to light up, and flames begin to form)

Star: Hey Tom what about what about if we go to our cornshak, place.

(Tom takes a breath)

Tom: that sounds great star.

(Tom and Star walk to their reopened corn shake place.)

(Marco finally lands with Nachos and opens the door, he knocks twice.)

Kelly: Oh Hi Marco.

(Marco notices the upset voice Kelly used.)

Marco: Kelly I know I spent the majority of the wedding with star, we were trapped in that photo booth.

(Kelly stares at Marco)

Marco: I will let you drive Nachos

(Marco holds up the keys)

Kelly: how about we go for a goblin dog.

(Kelly takes the keys and Marcos hand, and rides with him to the goblin dog cart.

Kelly: this is amazing, having fun Marco

Marco: oh yes plenty you could ease up on Nachos a bit.

Kelly: you could hold on if you're scared.

Marco: what I'm fine back here, its all fun.

(Kelly continues to ride Nachos through the sky


	13. two separate adventures part 2

Chapter 13 Two separate adventures part 2

(Kelly and Marco continue to fly on till they could see the goblin dog cart.

Kelly: oh man you could see the whole line from here.

Marco: it stretches for miles and miles.

Kelly: I have an idea,

Marco Kelly what are you doing?

(Kelly flies over everyone straight to the front of the line.

Marco: Kelly we can't just does this.

Kelly: why not? Two goblin dogs please.

(Kelly and Marco are both handed their goblin dogs)

(Kelly and Marco continue to fly)

Marco: I though the point of the goblin dogs was to wait for them.

Kelly: not really, after you have one goblin dog they taste the same, still a good though. Nobody makes a goblin dog like this.

Kelly: so where is Star today.

Marco: Star and Tom, have a date of their own.

(Marco wolfs down his goblin dog)

Kelly: slow down Marco your going to choke.

(Marco finishes his Goblin dog and looks out on the horizon)

Kelly: so what is Star doing today, normally you two would get Goblin dogs together.

Marco: she is on a date with Tom.

(Back to Tom and Star)

Star: Tom, thank you again for re opening this place up.

Tom: anything for you Star, I will order for us.

(Tom orders two Corn shakes; Tom and Star enjoy their shakes.)

Tom: I am so glad we can get this moment to sit and take time.

Star: yes it has been, feels like old times between us.

Tom: Star, is everything ok I could tell when you upset.

(Star throws on a smile to prove to Tom that she is fine.)

Star: lets enjoy, our date I actually want to take you somewhere after.

(Star and Marco finish their Corn shakes, )

(Star takes a pair of dimensional scissors)

Star: I borrowed one from my dad, come one Tom lets go.

Tom: Ok Starship.

(Star and Tom walk through a portal)

Tom: wait where are we.

Star: In line for a goblin Dog.

Tom: a what?

Star: a Goblin Dog, I have a lot they are so good you will love them,

(Star and Tom wait and wait in line for a goblin dog.)

Tom: Star why did you take us here, we have been waiting hours just for this goblin dog.

Star: Tom you never have had one trust me this is worth the wait.

(Tom and Star finally get to the front of the line to order their dogs)

Star: two goblin dogs please.

(Star hands Tom his Goblin Dog.)

Star: what is wrong Tom, you don't want it.

(Tom tries his Goblin Dog)

Star: Tom, are you ok.

Tom: its beautiful

(Star and Tom enjoy their Goblin dogs.)

Tom: wait Star, is that Marco.

(Star looks up and sees on top of a hill Marco and Kelly.)

Tom: Star want to go see them.

Star: No.

(Tom turns to see Star looking concerned)

Tom: Star do you want to go

Star: Yes.

(Star and Tom leave through a portal back to mewni.)

(Back to Marco and Kelly)

Kelly: hey marco thank

Marco: for what?

Kelly: I know I was a bit harsh on you for leaving me alone on the wedding.

Marco: again I am sorry for that.

(Kelly puts her head on marco shoulder,)

Marco: Kelly, want to fly back to your house.

Kelly: That would be nice.

(Marco flies Kelly back to her house)

Kelly: thanks again

(Kelly tries to reach for marco's hand, but pulls away )

Marco: Come on Nachos lets go back to mewni

(Marco flies back to mewni and land with Nachos )

Marco: Ok girl see you tomorrow.

(Marco goes up the stairs, and sees Star at the top.)

Marco: hey Star.

Star: Marco. I saw you with Kelly.

(Marco stops immediately)

Star: I thought you told Tom you had squire duties.

Marco: when we were in that photo booth, I left Kelly alone that entire time. I thought when tom wanted to go with you, I know we had plans.

Star: I know Tom and I went to get some corn shakes then I thought about taking Tom to get his first Goblin dog

Marco: Star, next time we could get goblin dogs together.

Star: I would like that.

(Marco returns to his room with a note on his bed.)

Dear Marco I have been waiting patently for our third round, are you backing out or are you ready to find out who is taking our lead in the best of five series.


	14. Chapter 14 Eclipsa's kindom

Chapter 14 Eclipsa's kindom

(Star wakes up before the sun comes up and heads down to her mothers office.)

Star: Mom we need to talk.

(Star kicks open the door with force.)

Moon: Star please I have asked you before please stop kicking doors. ]

Star: Mom we need to talk.

Moon: what now star I am very busy.

Star: I want to make more progress in finding about us.

Moon: star I am sorry I cant help you I have a lot to do, about mewni. Star you should really start focusing. One day you will be queen, and you will have to fo the day to day list of being queen of mewni.

Star: Mom please

Moon: I am sorry Star I cant why don't you go get Marco, you did make him your squire for things like this.

Star: Ok, mom.

(Star goes up to Marcos room and swings the door open, and sees marco training in his karate style practicing kicks and punches.)

(Star shuts the door before marco can notice, star puts her hand on her heart and feels it beating.)

Star: what are you up to Marco.

(Star opens the door one more time to see Marco now doing push ups, star feels her face flush and closes the door again)

(Star runs down the hall before Marco notices, Marco opens the door)

Marco: hello is anyone there

(Star continues to run down the hall till she stops when she gets to the painting of the captain.)

Star: permission to come aboard captain

(The captain winks at star, and opens the painting)

(Star craws through a tunnel till she gets to eclipsa's room.

Star: eclipsa?

Eclipsa: oh Star nice to see Star.

Star: I need some answers from you, eclipsa

(Eclipsa sits on her bed)

Eclipsa: what will you like to know.

Star: what was mewni like when you were queen.

Eclipsa: well like Moon, I was also queen at a young age.

Star: you were?

Eclipsa: let me tell you the full story.

Eclipsa: My mom started to become very sick, doctors, magic spells nothing could save her and she past away.

Star: oh eclipsa I am so sorry.

Eclipsa: next I became queen, with the magic wand all of the important decisions of mewni were now up to me. All I wanted was to have mom mother still with me.

Eclispa: Time went on, I learned how to use my magic and began developing dark magic spells or evil as some mewmans began to call it.

Eclipsa: have you ever read my spell book.

Star: I have, but I didn't get a lot out of it.

Eclipsa: let me tell you there are a lot you can do with them.

Star: well the book is gone, it has been for a while now.

Eclipsa: as I got older I made Mewni my kingdom, not everyone was so warmed up to how I handled punished teenagers.

Eclipsa: I continued to discover more about my wand and the dark spells I could make. Where others began to call it evil, I still focused on what I wanted to do.

Eclipsa: as I entered adult hood. The talk of the future of mewni kept coming up not only in my own mind, but the magical high commission as well.

Eclipsa: so I threw a little party for all the royalty of mewni, there was not a lot in those das only a few could be my king I danced with all of them. none really impressed me I felt no love my cheeks did not light up, that how a butterfly knows that she is in love.

(star thinks back to her kiss with marco how her cheeks lit up, and all the times since her cheeks lit up when she was with him.)

Eclipsa: star are you ok.

Star: yes sorry eclipsa, continue.

Eclipsa: I did not love anyone of them till I met him. He was tall, strong and was a monster. I met my monster love on a stroll through the forest of death it was love at first sight. It was fun sneaking around nobody in the kingdom was going to understand our love so we kept it a secret.

Star: go on what happened next.

Eclipsa: later the magical high commission picked a king for me to marry, there was a wedding and we were married, but I felt no love for him. Later I became pregnant I knew it was not his and knew this child would be half monster. All of mewni was celebrating the new butterfly, when I first gave birth to metora know body saw her to attempt to protect her I waited till the time was right. Then the magical high commission found out they froze me in a block of ice for years and I never saw meteroa again.

Star: oh eclipsa I am so sorry that horrible.

Eclipa: I still think to my self I hope she lived a happy life.

Star: well she took over st. olgas school to reform princesses who miss behaved into perfect princesses, but that's when I knew her as miss heinous she has been after marco.

Eclipsa: marco, why.

Star: well I dressed him as a princess so we could sneak in, and he sort of made a revolution for princesses.

Eclipsa: Oh I can see, from things you have told me Marco seems like a great young man, I can see why you like him.

Star: what? I have a boyfriend, tom lucitor,

Eclipa: oh well, I can at least see you are very close, anything else you would like to ask me.

Star: No, thank you eclipsa you were a real help

(Star leaves through the tunnel and shuts the painting.)

Captain: moon of lovers, blood moon

(star turns to see the captain motionless)

Star: weird (star turns around again)

Captain: soul bound for all eternity.


	15. Chapter 15Marco vs higgs who is leading

Chapter 15. Marco vs. higgs who is leading after round 3.

(Marco wake up early and begin to his routine of push up, sit ups. And punshes and kicks)

Marco: watch out higgs I am winning this time.

(Marco continues to train till his alarm rings)

Marco: its time

(marco heads to the training field)

Marco: I am here, its time for round 3.

(Star wakes up in her room, and walks to marco's to find it empty)

Star: again, where are you Marco probably with Kelly.

(Star thinks for a moment and leaves the castle on a warnicorn to Kelly house.)

(Star rides to kellys house a knocks on the door)

Kelly: star what are you doing here.

Star: Hi is marco here.

Kelly: No.

Star: he is not in his room on mewni, I thought he would be here.

Kelly: well he is not here, sorry star I don't know where he is.

(Star races back to mewni to look for marco)

(Higgs surprises Marco by sneaking behind him pulling his hoody over his eyes, and sweeping his legs from under him knocking him down.

Higgs: you look better on the ground Marco

Marco: what was that for.

Higgs: how about its been almost two weeks since our last round, you said we would continue the next day when I waited for you, you never showed.

(marco picks himself up)

Marco: I was on a mission with star.

Higgs: really what kind.

Higgs: Fighting a dangerous monster.

Marco: no.

Higgs: a dragon.

Marco: No.

Higgs: was your life even in danger.

Marco: No.

Higgs: where were you.

Marco: I was with star at a 24/7 carnival

Higgs: are you kidding me

(Higgs begins to circle marco,)

Higgs: you go on and on about going on serious missions, but then I here this I should just give up on this contest.

Marco: I am not giving up I will prove I am the best, by defeating you.

Higgs: fine, but I am stepping up this contest. It's now a fight with these.

(Higgs throws Marco a training sword)

Higgs: they might not be sharp but they hurt when they make contact

(Higgs swings her sword at marco making contact and knocking him down)

Higgs: one point for me, first to three wins the round ready.

(Marco jumps up and gets set to fight)

(marco takes a swing at higgs, which she blocks. Marco goes for her legs, but higgs jumps out of the way.)

(Higgs takes her chance a marco, Marco ducks under the sword and swing and his higgs)

Marco: one to one.

Higgs: nice technique, but still point will not be one easy.

(Marco and Higgs continue to battle, going back and forth with a serious of strikes.)

(Marco and Higgs get close their sword pushed against for leverage.)

Higgs: they might only be wood, but they are made from a strong tree in mewni

(Marco makes a fast motion deflecting higgs sword in the air and coming down with a hard shot to higgs shoulder)

Marco: two to one, next point and I win.

(Higgs becomes angry and grabs her sword and goes on the offensive.)

(Higgs swings and striks trying to hit marco to gain a point, but marco blocks all of higgs attacks)

Higg: I wont let you take the lead in this series

(marco smiles as he dodges higgs attacks and strikes at Higgs, making contact and earning the final point)

Marco: three to one.

Marco: I guess that makes me the winner.

(higgs picks herself up from the floor)

Higgs: you did good today,

Higgs: How are you so good with a sword.

Marco: I might not look it but I spent 16 years fighting clones of hekapoos I learned how to fight pretty well with a sword.

Higg: interesting.

(Marco leaves higgs in the arena.)

Higgs: I Know you guys are there.

(Baby man and old guy, both pop out behind a tree.)

Higgs: what are you to doing.

Old guy: we wanted to watch the fight.

Baby man: yea we kind of told a couple of people

(mewmans pop up from behind some trees and bushes.)

Higgs: you brought other people

Babyman: we thought it would be interesting.

(Higgs turns and walks away)

Higgs: bring more people next time.

(higgs looks up to the sky)

Higgs: looks like you have some fight in you, but Marco I wont let you beat me again.

(marco walks into the castle with a huge smile on his face.)

Star: Marco where were you, you seem to disappear without warning.

Marco: don't worry star you will see, what a great squire I am.

(Star looks suspicious of marcos words.)

Marco: walks past Star and into his room.

Star: I am going to find out what you are doing Marco.


	16. Chapter 16 Star suspicions

Chapter 16 Star suspicions.

(Star wakes up in the middle of the night and walks down the hall to marco's room and leans up against the door)

Star: today I am going to see where you go Marco.

Star: when you come out I will surprise you.

(Star yawns and sinks to the floor)

(Hours pass, and Marco finally wakes up he walks out of his room and trips over star sleeping on the floor.)

Marco: Ow, star what were you doing on the floor.

Star: waiting for you,

Marco: how long were you there for.

Star: a few hours, so where are you going?

Marco: breakfast, are you going to join me.

(Star and Marco walk down do the dinning room for breakfast.)

(Marco eats, while star just stares at him)

Marco: is there something on my face.

Marco: star what are you staring at

Star: you, for a few months now you have been on mewni, and just recently you have start to disappear in the morning.

Marco: well today I am not going anywhere.

(Marco and Star finish their breakfast)

Marco: so as you squire I will take you anywhere you want to go.

(Marco pulls out his dimensional scissors)

Star: actually Marco I would rather stay on Mewni.

Marco: anywhere you want to go in particular.

Star: just for a walk.

(Star and Marco walk out of the castle and around mewni)

Marco: star are you ok.

Star: of course just some people are just starring at us.

(as marco and star walk through the town, mewmans stop and stare as they pass by.)

Mewman: that's the princess, but who is the boy in the hoodie.

Mewman: apparently, he is from a dimension from earth.

Mewman: what is he doing here.

Mewman: he looks pretty close with the princess, are they dating?

Mewman: I thought star was dating the prince of the underworld.

(Marco spots higgs in the distance, and quickly grabs stars hand)

Star: Marco what are you doing.

Marco: come on star.

(Marco runs with star dodging higgs from seeing him.)

(Star and Marco run through mewni and stop to catch their breath.)

Star: Marco what was that about.

(marco tries to think of an answer while star suspicion grows.)

(an Idea pops into marco's head)

Marco: come on star I want to show you something.

(Marco and Star head to the stables where they keep the warnicorns.

Marco: Nachos.

Star: what are we doing here?

Marco: I though we could go on a ride.

(Marco climbs on nachos, and holds out his hand for star's)

Marco: are you coming?

(Star takes marco hand and gets on nachos)

(Nachos fly through the sky's over mewni.)

Marco: Star have you ever seen mewni from this height

Star: Yes I have my own wings, but only when I am in my butterfly form.

(Star looks down and grabs marco and holds on tight)

Marco: star you ok.

Star: yes this is a bit higher than usual.

Marco: ok so let's land over there.

(Marco lands on top of Mewni Mountain, and helps star off nachos.)

Star: so this dragon cycle of yours comes in handy a lot.

Marco: Hekapoo gave me her, when I spent 16 years in her world.

Star: why did hekapoo give you one anyway.

Marco: I am not the only one. Hekapoo has a lot of these dragoncycles in her world, all in a pact they ride without the need for a riders. Hekapoo. When I passed a tes the cycle chooses you then you're a rider for life.

Star: it is pretty amazing.

(Star pets nachos, and turns to see marco looking out from the edge of the mountain.)

Star: cool is in it.

Marco: what?

Star: the view.

(The sun begins to set and mewni night falls on mewni.)

Marco: wan to go back.

Star: yup lets head back to the castle.

(Marco and Star fly on nachos back to the castle.)

Star: thanks for a fun day, Marco just you and me.

Marco: you welcome, your highness.

Star: don't need to be so formal Marco.

Marco: I know its just as the princesses squire, I need to be my absolute best.

Star: my royal squire you are free from your duties

(Marco and Star go to their rooms)

Star: well looks like he was not trying to get away the only weird thing were when he grabbed my hand and ran.

(Star begins to blush when she remembers the touch of Marco's hand)

Star: why am I blushing all of the sudden, I have a boy friend.

(Star pulls out her journal and her two pictures of Marco she has been saving fall out)

(In Marco's room, he finds a note on his bed and reads is.)

Marco: Round 4, Marco I will wait till you are ready to have our next round.


	17. Chapter 17 Official Business

Chapter 17. Official Business.

(Star wakes up and goes down the hall to knock on Marcos door,)

Star: Marco you in there,

(there is no answer, star slides the door open to see Marco is no there.)

Star: not this again

(Star runs down to the kitchen and spots Marco waiting for her.)

Star: oh Marco,

(Marco motions to have star sit next to him, which she does happily.)

Star: I thought I missed you again this morning, when you leave on your squire duties.

Marco: No I was waiting for you, for breakfast.

Star: oh how sweet.

Marco: I also have a surprise.

Star: really what.

Marco: well here on mewni, you typically eat corn. I thought bringing a little earth to mewni.

(A chef comes out carrying two plates.)

Star: Out breakfast burritos

Marco: I gave instructions to the chef

Star: Marco its perfect

(Marco and Star enjoy their breakfast burritos)

Star: Marco could we take another ride on Nachos that was really exciting.

(Marco and star leave the castle to the pen where Nachos is resting.)

(Star looks down at marco hand, she reaches for it. Only to pull her self back and hold her own hand)

(Marco turns around to star)

Marco: are you ok.

Star: of course marco.

(Marco turns around and keeps walking with Star.)

Marco: Star do you want to drive Nachos this time.

Marco: here we are, she has a lot of room and gets fed everyday.

(Star focuses on Marco hand and tries to reach for it again)

(another hand grabs Marcos hand before star can)

Marco: higgs What are you doing.

Higgs: urgent business marco, we have to go now.

Marco: I was just going with Star.

Higgs: sorry Marco no time this is important.

(Higgs pulls Marcos hand and takes him away)

Marco: I will see you later star don't worry we will go on that ride again I promise.

Higgs: How cute now hurry up this is really urgent you want to be a good squire you have to go to meeting like this.

(Star watches marco run hand in hand with higgs, she holds both her hands with a worried look on her face.)

Star: where are you going Marco, you're my squire why can't I go with you.

(Star turns to nachos and pets her)

Star: what am I going to do I wonder what they are talking about. That's it

(Star runs back to the castle)

Higgs: ok just a bit further

Marco: can you tell me where we are going

Higgs: Sir dashing of muscleton told all the squires to have a emergency meeting.

Marco: why him

Higgs: he is the toughest knight he is in charge of all the squires.

(Higgs opens a door with a room full of mewni squires.)

(Star gets to her room locks the door and closes all the blinds to make it dark.)

Star: I summon the all seeing eye.

(a knock is heard at stars door)

Star: one minute, I summon the all seeing eye to tear a whole into the sky.

(another knock is heard)

Star: give me a minute, I summon the all seeing

(another knock is heard and star gets angry and swing the door open)

Star: WHAT

Tom: oh star, sorry I was wanting to see you.

Star: sorry, I have this important thing I have to do

Tom: is it Marco related

Star: well

Tom: I knew it, sorry to bother you

(Tom walks out of the castle and turns back)

Tom: even when you're mine, you are still with him.

(During the squire meeting.)

Sir dashing of muscleton: it has come to my attention that two squires have been dueling.

(Marco and Higgs turn to each other)

Sir dashing of muscleton: Now I am not against squires testing their skills, but it must be watched. So I will be the referee for the next duel between you to. That goes to all the squires here you want to move up In rank you tell me first. Dismissed.

(all of the squires leave, higgs sees Marco heading down the hall.)

Higgs: hey wait up Marco.

Marco: oh I was just going.

Higgs: going to see Star, I saw you yesterday and you tried to dodge me with her. Today I saw you again with our princess must be hard being just friends.

Marco: are you just trying to get in my head for the next match.

Higgs: hey its official now, see you later Diaz.

(tries to use the all seeing eye until a knock is heard at stars door.)

Marco: hey star sorry about that I know we had plans to fly on Nachos, higgs pulled me away for a meeting.)

(Star sits on her bed and thinks, what is Marco doing with Higgs, did she see me reach for his hand and grab it first. Why did she run off with him.)

Marco: star are you asleep.

(Star reaches for the door, and remembers Tom's words, and his anger and sadness in his voice.)

(Star leans up against the door and sink down.)

(Marco reaches for the door nob, but pulls back, and goes down the hall to his room)

(Star picks her self up and opens the door, to see marco is not there. Star closes the door again and goes back to sit on her bed.)


	18. Chapter 18 Tom and Star Past

Chapter 18 Tom and Star past.

(Tom leaves the castle butterfly after his talk with Star.)

Tom: always Marco even when I have you back, you still think about him.

(Tom opens a portal to the underworld)

Dave lucitor: Oh Hi son your back so soon how was seeing Star.

(Tom walks past his father with a sad look on his face, and goes into his room)

(Tom lays down on his bed thinking about what star said before he left.)

(A knock is a Tom door)

Dave: Son can I come in, I will like to speak to you.

Tom: come in dad

(Dave enters his son room and sits at the edge of his sons bed.)

Dave: what is wrong.

Tom: its Star

Dave: things not going well, are you getting angry again.

Tom: No I am not angry I have worked on my problems. I don't need my anger system any more.

(Toms bunny hops on top of him)

Dave: why did you have your happy Rabbit.

Tom: I could not get rid of him, dad please I want to be alone.

Dave: Ok son remember if its about star talking always helps it can hurt but it can make you feel better.

(Dave shuts the door letting his son alone.)

(Tom begin to think back to when he first met star.)

Moon: welcome to the silver bed ball.

Ponyhead: we look bad today, rebel princess

Star: right back at you rebel princess.

Ponyhead: Star can I be real for a second, I am scared my parents will send us to saint O's

Star: they would never do that us, we can be our selves we don't need to be perfect princess.

(The music begins)

Ponyhead: I think prince of the underworld is going to ask you first Star.

(tom steps forward and ask for Star's hand)

(Star and Tom dance together.)

Tom: you're a great dancer.

Star: you to, maybe we could see each other again.

Tom: I would like that

(Star goes back to her seat)

Ponyhead: you like him.

Star: he is kind of cute.

Girl: you know he is basically a monster.

Star: so what does that have to do about anything.

Girl: ok star I wont disagree with your choice in men.

(Tom snaps out of his day dream.)

Tom: I thought we would be together forever after that, Until I made that mistake.

(Tom drifts back to a daydream.)

Tom: come on starship, its going to be a amazing.

Star: Tom, Im sorry I don't want to go to the demon problem.

Tom: its going to be a big event, its really special will you go next year it only happens ounce every 667.

Star: no Tom, I don't want to go to your red dance.

Tom: it's the blood moon ball I would love for you to come.

(Star begins to get extremely angry)

Mewman: hey monster get out of here.

(Tom anger irrupts setting fire to a few places around mewni.)

Star: Tom I hate it when you act like this, we are done.

Tom: what are you talking about starship.

Star: your trying to possess me, you explode like this when you get angry. Star don't come to the castle.

(Tom wakes back up again from another day dream.)

Tom: I lost her that day. I wanted her back, but am I trying to posses her again.

(Tom has one more daydream and thinks about Marco)

Marco: listen Tom, you win I cant beat you at ping pong, but you will never win either. Star is allowed to choose who she wants you can't force her if to be your girlfriend.

(Tom puts down the ping pong paddle and takes marco home)

(Tom snaps back to reality again)

Tom: Marco was right, but star did choose me.

(Dave knocks on Tom's door)

Dave: someone is at the door for you.

(opens the door to see Star in the door way)

Star: listen tom I feel bad where we left things off so tomorrow what ever you want to do tomorrow I am there.

Tom: actually I wanted to go to earth, Love sentence is playing, I have two tickets.

Star: sounds great I will meet you on earth tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19 Stars Choice

Chapter 19. Stars Choice.

(Tom wakes up and grabs his two tickets for Love sentence, gets dressed and eats breakfast.)

Dave: You seem to be in a better mood.

Tom: Love sentence is playing on earth, me and star have a date.

Dave: its great that things worked out for you, I am sure today is going to be great for you.

(Tom looks down at his love sentence tickets)

Tom: today is going to be great.

(Star wakes up, to the sound of Love sentence playing.)

Star: Ok, star today is a date with your boyfriend Tom.

(Star walks by Marco's room, she thinks about Knocking, but does and continues down the hall.)

Star: I need to focus on Tom today.

(Star makes it down to the kitchen with No Marco waiting for her, Star takes a seat with no Marco next to her.)

Star: I wish you were at least here to eat breakfast with me.

(Star waits for a chef but no one comes, star waits and waits)

Star: I am going to be late to see Tom where is everyone.

(The royal chef comes out with a breakfast burrito)

Star: thank you.

Chef: don't thank me,

(The chef hands star a note which star reads out loud.)

Star: Dear Star, sorry I cant make out breakfast again. I wanted to make this Breakfast burrito myself, Your squire Marco.

Chef: you have a good one there,

Star: what?

Chef: a squire, like Marco dedicated to the job.

Star: OH yea, that's my squire.

(Star finishes her breakfast burrito, and leaves to her room to get ready for her date with Tom)

(Star enters her room)

Star: Ok today is meant for Tom,

(Star opens her hand and reads Marcos note again.)

(Star goes down the hall, and passes by two knights)

Knight 1: are you going to see the match?

Knight 2: Round 4 who do you think is winning today

(Star stops to listen

Knight 1: I am going with marco, kid has shown great improvement

Knight 2: No, I Think higgs is winning today.

Star: Marco?, Higgs? What are they talking about?

Star: No I am going to a love sentence concert, Marco is not my focus today.

(Star Leaves the castle and prepares a portal, star here two more mewmans talking about Marco and Higgs battle)

Star: what is going on

(Star follows the Mewmans to an arena, letting the door close behind her)

(Star climbs a tree to get a better look of the action.)

Sir dashing of muscleton: Mewmans I welcome you to a battle of skill, these two squires have agreed to a dual a first to three point victory.

(Marco walks out of a tunnel)

Star: Marco is this what you have been doing.

(Higgs appears out of another tunnel)

Sir dashing of muscleton: wait for my signal, to announce your points.

Marco: Ready to admit I'm a serous squire.

Higgs: ready to lose.

(Higgs and Marco clash swords again, Marco goes quick on the offenses)

(Higgs blocks all of Marco's efforts preventing him from landing a strike.)

(Higgs takes the offensive and strikes Marco against the arm)

Sir dashing of muscleton: point one Higgs.

(Star continues to watch from her spot in a tree.)

(Marco picks himself up and starts the offensive again)

Higgs: You might have surprised me last time, this wont be the same.

(marco just continues his attack till higgs loses her balance , which Marco uses to take a strike at higgs that lands a hit.

Sir dashing of muscleton: point Marco

(Higgs gets up and gets ready for another fight,

(Higgs and Marco go back and forth both trying to land a strike)

(Marco deflects Higgs sword in the air and takes another strike a Higgs)

Sir dashing of muscleton: Point two-one Marco.

(Higgs gets up again and swings at Marco's feet, she then swing high at his head, Marco takes a step back causing him to trip and fall back. Higgs takes a over head swing landing a powerful hit on my stomach.)

(Star feels her stomach, where marco took his shot.)

Sir dashing of muscleton: two-two, Next point wins.

(Marco and Higgs comes to blows both trying to earn the final point)

(Higgs and Marco clash their sword both trying to gain leverage)

(Higgs grabs Marco hoodie, pulling him in for a kiss, higgs pushes Marco back. this distraction lets Higgs score the final point knocking marco to the floor.)

Sir dashing of muscleton: 3-2 Higgs, Higgs Takes the round.

(Star gets angry causing her wand to glow green, she transforms her wand into a bow. Star makes a magic arrow aiming right at higgs)

(Star stops when she sees Kelly from the crowd running at Higgs)

Kelly: what is that?

Higgs: what?

Kelly: you kissed him just to take a point in this round.

(Kelly turns around, but Marco has already left.

(Star spots Marco leaving through the tunnel and climbs down after him.)


	20. Chapter 20 Concerts and Decisions

Chapter 20. Concerts and decisions

(The following chapter for the Timeline takes place during the squire match.)

(Tom waits outside the concert doors for star)

(People arrive going past Tom. one after the other Tom gets a worried look on his face thinking star wont come. Tom feels a Tap on his jacket.

Tom: oh Hey starship, who are you?

Janna: Janna Ordonia.

Tom: Hi,

Janna: you waiting for someone?

Tom: Star butterfly.

Janna: Yes, you are her Boyfriend. Been a while since I have seen you.

(music begins to play from the concert.)

Tom: Star is lat,e she is going to miss the beginning of the concert

Janna: well she better hurry.

Tom: I got these tickets for us.

Janna: cant let this goes to waste

(Janna takes a ticket)

Tom: what are you doing?

Janna: there is a concert your missing?

(Tom follows Janna inside.)

Tom: listen star is coming and I don't want her to miss this.

Janna: the concert is starting your going to wait in the cold

(Tom gives in and enjoys the concert with Janna.)

Janna: never took you for a love sentence fan.

Tom: Best band My favorite song is

Janna: and Tom: awesome feeling.

(The concert ends and Janna and Tom leave.)

(Tom calls for his horse and carriage, and watches Janna walk alone.)

Tom: Uh Janna right, I could give you a ride.

Janna: Sorry No,

Tom: Ok wait Tom catches up to Janna.

Janna: what are you doing?

Tom: I can't see someone walk alone, we just spent a entire concert together I could get you home.

Janna: All right try and keep up.

Tom: how do you know me anyway?

Janna: seen you twice, ounce when you came to my school to see star, then again on stump day. You gave me your boot to hold onto instead of your hand.

Tom: Oh stump day, when we all got grabbed

Janna: how cool it was, we almost all died together.

Tom: that's not cool, I should know a thing about death.

Janna: really you think your so smart about the underworld.

Tom: I am prince of the underworld.

(Janna stops and heart begins to beat loudl)

Janna: you're the prince of the underworld.

Tom: Oh I am sorry, I guess your kind of scared.

Janna: of course not I do have a lot of questions

Janna: care to stop and chat.

Tom: I should really call star.

(Janna takes tom's phone.)

Tom: you steel one of my tickets you take my phone,

Janna: If star calls I will give you the phone, answer my questions

(Janna and Tom stop at the mini mart to get a drink and food)

Janna: ok what is with the horns and the three eyes.

Tom: well my father is a mewman, my mother is a monster, I got most of my looks on my mother's side.

Janna: what is the underworld like.

Tom: bunch of fire and wasteland with a bunch of demon monsters.

(Janna's eyes light up)

Janna: tell me more.

Tom: what is there to tell, I command fire, I have all the demons at my feet.

Tom: now I have told you enough give me my phone.

Janna: NO star has not called ounce

(Tom gets angry, his eyes glow red)

Tom: sorry, sorry I know you should not see that.

Janna: no that was cool, you should do that more.

Tom: your not afraid most people run and hide.

Janna: do you see me running?

Tom: you actually like this.

Janna: of course

(Janna and Tom walk till they get to Janna's house,)

Janna: here is your phone.

Tom: thanks

(Tom prepares makes a portal back to the underworld)

Janna: WOW.

Janna: see ya around, stop by earth anytime.


	21. Chapter 21 Marco on the run Part 1

Chapter 21 Marco on the run Part 1

(Star follows Marco from her spot in the tree, she could still here Higgs and Kelly arguing)

(Star gets into trouble when all the mewmans leaving the area form a large crowd and block star.)

Star: excuse me I have to get through, excuse me I am just trying to pass.

(Star finally makes it up to the castle and runs up the stairs to marco's room)

Star: Marco, you could of told me you were doing this kind of training.

Star: so you lost, I could help you train so you can win the next round.

Star: are you in listening to me, is it because the kiss. She cheated it was not fair she did that to you.

(Star opens the door, to see Marco is gone.)

(Higgs and Kelly continue to argue in the area.)

Kelly: are you kidding, me do you even like Marco.

Higgs: no, but I had to find a way to win I have been doing stuff like this for every match

Kelly: you are a cheater.

Higgs: Me and Marco discussed rules, no rules against kissing your opponent

(Kelly looks away from Higgs)

Higgs: Oh you love him, and your jealous I kissed him.

Kelly: No.

Higgs: bad liar, same as Marco.

(Kelly storms off leaving higgs, alone till two squires come up behind her)

Babyman: did not know you liked Marco

Higgs: I do not. Didn't you hear I used it to trick Marco and win the round

Old guy: that kiss looked real

Babyman: I don't know higgs, you sure, I mean is in this whole competition just like flirting

Higgs: what do you to know, this is to prove I'm the best

(higgs storms off leaving the area.)

(Star still sitting in Marco's room wondering where he is, as moon passes by.)

Star: mom, have you seen Marco

Moon: yes, but he didn't go to his room he went outside.

Star: ok thanks mom.

(Star runs outside, but does not see Marco anywhere; she continues looking in the stables hoping to find Marco sulking.

Star: Marco, Marco, Marco

(Star continues shouting for Marco, but know answer.)

Star: he will come back I will just wait for him in the castle.

(Star goes back to the castle where moon and River are eating dinner)

Moon: where is Marco?

Star: I could not find me anywhere.

River: I am sure he will turn up, you two are never separated long.

Star: Yea, we are never separated.

(Star goes up to her room and falls onto her bad.)

Star: where are you Marco,

(Star picks up her journal from under her bed,)

Star: I summon the all seeing eye to tear a whole in the sky reveal to me that is hidden reveal to me that is forbidden.

(Star tries to think about Marco and find him, but the all seeing eye comes up with no results.)

Star: useless

(Star puts her head on the pillow and begins to fall asleep)

Star: please just come back to me Marco.

(Star wakes up the next morning and goes checks marco's room, but no Marco.)

Star: where are you?

(Star grabs one of marcos hoodie)

Star: I bet Nachos could track marco with this hoodie.

(Star goes down to the animal pen to look for nachos)

Star: nachos where are you, I need your help.

Animal keeper: hello princes looking to take a warnicorn out for a ride.

Star: NO, I am looking for Nachos the dragon cycle.

Animal keeper: oh her, she is gone,

Star: Gone?

Animal keeper: yes, Marco came picked her up than opened a portal and left.

Star: marco left mewni, wait he took Nachos

Star: he must be on Hekapoo's dimension

(Star takes marco hoodies and ties it around her turns into her butterfly form and opens a portal to Hekapoo's dimension)

(Marco wakes up in his own room on earth, and heads down for breakfast.)

(Marco's mom and dad arrive shortly)

Rafael: Oh Marco we are so glad, you came for a visit

Marco: well it's been a few months

Angie: well I am glad you are home, Your new baby brother is going to want to know his big brother.

Marco: I still find it odd, you named him marco.

Refael: best name we could think of.

Angie: now where is star,

Rafael: yes your partner in crime.

Marco: she had official princess duties and could not make it.

Angie: honey does your pet, or bike. Have to be at the table.

Marco: sorry Mom, Marco throws a fish out the door to the backyard letting nachos outside.

Marco: I will see you later Mom and dad, going to catch up with some people around town.


	22. Chapter 22 Marco on the run Part 2

Chapter 22 Marco on the run Part 2.

(Star fly's through the sky, looking to spot marco riding)

Star: he has to be around here somewhere; he is just in his older body taking a ride around, trying to clear his head.

(Star continues to fly around searching for Marco, until she sees a packed of dragon cycles. Star tries to get closer to see of anyone of them are Nachos.)

Star: no, no, no, no.

Star: None of these are nachos.

(A arrow shoots a Star)

Star: what the heck was that.

Talon: I got you know you creepy butterfly

Star: who are you?

(Talon shoots another arrow at Star, which star dodges)

(Talon chases Star are his own dragon cycle.)

Talon: that marco, kid is not here to save you this Time

Star: I am just looking for Marco

(Talon continues to give chase to star.)

(on Mewni Tom knocks on the castle doors, which moon answers.)

Moon: Oh Tom nice to see you today.

Tom: hello queen moon, is star here today.

Moon: I am sorry she is not in her room, I have not seen all day today, also Marco seems to be missing as well.

Tom: oh I get it.

(Tom turns opening a portal to the underworld, and heads home.)

Dave: Tom home so soon you just left.

Tom: star was not home.

Dave: you seemed so happy last night, your date with star did not go well.

Tom: star did not show, instead this girl named Janna took one of my tickets then I took her home.

Dave: oh Janna, a earth girl.

Tom: Yea, But she was not scared of me being or a monster or when I got a bit angry.

(On earth, Marco rides through town on Nachos, saying Hi to some friends from school)

Janna: Hey Marco, nice bike look so real

(Nachos roars)

Janna: whoa half bike, half dragon that's cool.

Marco: yes it is pretty cool I got her from another dimension

Janna: so where is star.

(marco does not answer.)

janna: something wrong marco.

marco: no, nothing

janna: ok, Marco. so what brings you back hear.

Marco: I felt Like visiting. I am seeing some people I have not seen in a while

Janna: like Jackie?

Marco: I have not seen her since we broke up.

Janna: well I should not be the one to tell you this but she has been talking about you a few times since you left.

Marco: we kind of left things on bad terms,

Janna: Why?

Marco: I called her my best friend.

Janna: well that's just not true.

Marco: That's what Jackie told me before Ieft.

Janna: why don't you just go talk to her I can tell you where she is

Marco: thanks Janna

Janna: she is at the pier.

(Marco heads off on Nachos to the pier)

(Back on Hekapoo's world, star still trying to avoid Talon's arrows)

Talon: as a dragon cycle rider its by job to bring you down.

(Star turns and fire a blast of magic taking out talon.)

(Star transforms back to normal)

Star: that was exhausting, I guess I am walking.

(Star stays on Hekapoo's world for so long, that she begins to age,)

Star: I guess this effects me to.

(Star walks and finds, hekapoo's house.)

Star: hekapoo let me in.

Hekapoo: sorry Princess I am entertaining.

(Star blast hekapoo's door down)

Hekapoo: what the Heck was that about.

Star: where is Marco?

Hekapoo: How should I know?

Star: You said you were entertaining.

(Star looks and sees clone hekapoo's playing cards)

Hekapoo: hey look older star, this world moves faster than normal.

Star: I know, where is Marco are you hiding him here

Hekapoo: No, I have not seen him at all.

Star: where could he be?

hekaPoo: oh cute worried about marco.

Star: Yes I am, he left mewni so quickly. Is this how he felt when I left earth.

Hekapoo: is in that one of his hoodies.

Hekapoo: you must miss him bad if you stole one of his hoodies.

Hekapoo: could I have one?

Star: no, Hekapoo can there only be one of you.

Hekapoo: why don't you keep searching for Marco.

Star: I cant, one of your dragon cycle riders chased me all over I am too tired to I cant turn into my butterfly form to open a portal.

Hekapoo: well you could either rest here or I could open a portal for you.

Star: well I don't know, I wait if he is not here he is on earth. why did I not think of that before.

(hekapoo opens a portal letting star go to earth.)


	23. Chapter 23 Marco on the run Part 3

Chapter 23. Marco on the run. Part 3

(Marco makes it to the pier and begins looking for Jackie.)

Marco: Jackie, has anyone seen Jackie.

(Marco feels a tap on his shoulder)

Jackie: hey Marco long time no see.

Marco: Jackie its great to see you.

Jackie: same to you, I am surprised to see you.

Marco: a lot of people are I have been stopping by to see people around echo creek.

Jackie: lets take a walk.

(Jackie and Marco take a step on the sand and walk.)

(Star knocks on the diaz house.)

Rafael: oh Star, so glad your done with your official business

Star: what I have been looking for Marco he just vanished from mewni.

Angie: Marco went out my guess he is a the pier

Star: Mrs. diaz your pregnant, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to find marco.

Rafael: Star well we don't know where he is left he left on that dragon cycle. And took off.

(Star starts running till and sees oskar.)

Oskar: Oh hey star, you know I just so Marco.

Star: where?

Marco: at the pier

Star: Thanks Oskar.

(Star summons cloudy to hurry to the pier.)

Jackie: so you're back for a day a week,

Marco: I had to visit.

Jackie: I'm sorry Marco this is just, it feels weird because you know I have not seen you since we broke up.

Marco: well, looks No cape.

(Marco takes off his hoodie to show he is not wearing it anymore.)

Marco: Felt great seeing everyone today, I think I want to graduate right here in echo creek.

Jackie: what about Mewni

(Marco does not answer)

Jackie: and Star.

(Star spots Marco and Jackie on the beach and stops.)

(Marco gets up and runs into the ocean.)

Jakcie: marco what are you doing?

(Marco comes out soaking wet,)

Marco: I screwed up Jackie.

(Star tries to get closer enough to hear before backing off and leaving the pier.)

Jackie: what are you talking about?

Marco: I kissed star, and she has a boyfriend.

Marco: I am abandoning my duties of her squire.

Marco: I cant be the reason their relationship, and stars happiness ends.

Jackie: Marco, stop for one second.

(Marco stops talking)

Jackie: You followed her up the stairs. You mopped everyday till you went to mewni,. When you came back you were a changed person. Star makes you stronger; you go through the greatest changes with her. If you come to earth are you just going to be Marco the safe kid?

Jackie: If star came here right now, you wouldn't leave with her.

Marco: I am running from her.

Jackie: than kiss me.

Marco: what?

Jackie: If love star, you wont let another girl kiss you.

(Jackie inches in closer and leans in but Marco pulls away).

Jackie: see Marco, I want you please return to mewni go talk to star I will always be here on earth. You're forcing yourself to be somewhere your not you know where you should be.

(Marco opens a portal and steps through)

Jackie: good luck.

(Jackie leaves the beach and sees star looking at the night sky)

Jackie: beautiful knight is in it

Star: Oh Jackie, I guess it is.

Jackie: I guess I was right when Marco left. you chased after him, just like he did for you.

Jackie: Marco already left; he opened some red portal and left.

Star: wait red portal? He is not going to mewni, I know where he is going. Thanks Jackie.

Jackie: wait star; tell Marco the truth when you see him.

(Jackie rides her skateboard down the street.)

(quickly turns into her butterfly form to open a portal to Hekapoo's dimension)

Star: so I get to keep my older body, neat

(Star fly's off to Hekapoo's house)

(Star kicks open Stars door)

Star: Marco

Marco: star, is that one of my hoodies.

Hekapoo: this just got interesting, look at you two both grown up.

Star: hekapoo can I get a minute

Hekapoo: This is my house, plus this is entertaining.

Star: I have been searching for you, why did you leave.

Marco: because I could not stay, I think I am hurting to many people you and Tom, Kelly. I just think I don't fit in anymore The place I do is here.

Hekapoo: you can stay as long as you want.

Star: listen Marco I want you to come back with me, please.

Marco: Star I, I

Star: Marco I cant say if you come back we will be together, But you're my squire, and more you're my best friend so please come back to mewni. Its your decision I am going to leave now.

(Star opens a portal and leaves to mewni)

(Star sits on her bed)

Star: its your decision now Marco.

(Star falls asleep)

Hekapoo: just leave already go be with Star, what are you waiting for. A sign, make up your mind

Hekapoo: where do you want to be, in this dimension, earth, mewni. Pick one.

(Marco opens a portal and steps through)


	24. Chapter 24 surprises and returns

Chapter 24 Surprises and Returns.

(Tom looks out to his underworld kingdom)

(Tom father walks in catching his son staring out the window)

Dave: what are you doing son.

Tom: Dad, did you ever dream of ruling the demon kingdom

Dave: I love your mother, and I love the place we rule.

Tom: someone said this world is a dream.

Dave: who said that?

Tom: That girl Jenna, I have never met a girl like her, she is unlike any monster or mewman.

(Tom uses a pair of scissors to go to earth)

(Star wakes up and runs down the hall she opens Marco's door to see Marco not there.)

Star: Marco?

(Star runs down stairs to see her mother and father eating)

River: good morning my princess.

Moon: hello dear.

(Star sits down with her parents and begins to play with her food)

moon: Star stop, don't play with your food.

River: Now where is Marco? He has not come down yet.

Star: Marco is not coming

Moon: you didn't find me.

Star: No I think he found where he wanted to be.

River: I am sure Marco will return he is your squire after all

Star: Yea My squire.

(Tom heads to echo creek academy)

Janna: hey stranger.

Tom: Janna.

Janna: came this way to see me, class is about to start sit in the back with me the teacher wont notice.

(Janna walks into class and spots Jackie)

Jackie: Hey janna, who is your friend

Janna: This is Tom.

Jackie: Nice horns.

(Marco walks into class)

Marco: hey everyone.

Jackie: Marco what are you doing here.

(Marco takes his seat and class begins)

Jackie: I though you were going back.

Marco: I am staying on earth.

Tom: I heard he left mewni guess he came here to stay.

Janna: yea, but star never went looking for him.

(Class ends and Marco leaves quickly)

(Jackie, Janna, and Tom follow)

Jackie: why are you still on earth I thought you were going to mewni.

Marco: I felt like staying longer.

Tom: Marco, Star has been looking for you.

Marco: I Know, I saw her and I am staying here.

Janna: anyone else want to stop to get something to eat.

(The group stops at a emiloe'e pizza for food.)

Tom: this is some great piazza

Marco: Yea me and star would always get it for friendship thurdsay.

(Marco stops eating and puts his pizza down)

Jackie: are you ok.

Marco: Yea I am fine.

Jackie: Janna, Tom. Can Marco and me get a minute alone?

(Janna and Tom leave the table to let Jackie and Marco alone.)

Jackie: your still thinking of her, why do you not go back already.

Marco: I am cant go back.

Jackie: than kiss me.

Marco: what?

Jackie: if you kiss me we can pick up our relationship, if you cant then go back to mewni, even if your just friends with Star be her squire, be her best friend, but don't abandon her when she needs you.

(Jackie leans in, while Tom and Janna watch)

(Marco leans in, but shoves his pizza in his mouth.)

Janna: knew it.

Tom: what?

(Janna whispers in tom's ear)

Jackie: just go back already you deserve to be happy as well and I can see your keeping yourself here.

(Jackie gets up from the table leaving marco alone.)

(Tom walks over and sits down)

Tom: ok the girls tried helping I guess I can try.

Marco: Tom please don't, why are you not with star.

Tom: I came to visit someone

(Tom looks over to Janna, who is chatting with Jackie.)

Tom: talk to me.

Marco: I kissed star, at the wedding.

Tom: Oh,

Marco: yea, so I cant really face you either.

Tom: Marco I would have exploded into a wrath of anger, But I have changed a lot I am not getting angry. Star cares for you more than you know. Go back to mewni be her squire, her best friend this is me telling you even as stars boyfriend to be on mewni. I would love to have star all by her self but if I go their and your not on Mewni she is not going to come out of her room at all.

(The sun sets and begins to get dark.)

Janna: well I am heading home.

Jackie: want to take ride on my skateboard back

Janna: thanks

(Janna and Jackie ride off)

Tom: Marco I hope when I see you again it is on Mewni.

Marco: Tom I know your star's boyfriend, thank you.

(Tom opens a portal to the underworld and leaves, Marco walks home)

Jackie: That Tom is cute.

Janna: I know but he is star's boyfriend

(Marco makes it to his home.)

Marco: Mom, dad I am home.

Rafael: Marco, did you have a good day.

Marco: Yes, I know I said I was staying longer.

Angie: But you're going to mewni. We knew you were not staying long.

Rafael: be well son,

Marco: I am staying one last night

(Marco goes to bed)

(on mewni, star opens her page to my thoughts on Marco holding both pictures she kept.)

Star: if I could have only one wish, it would for you to be here with me.

(Star walks to Marco's room, star puts on Marco's hoodie and falls asleep)

(Marco wakes up the next morning)

Marco: goodbye mom, dad

(Marco takes nachos and opens a portal to mewni)

(Marco walks up the stairs to his room to see Star sleep)

Marco: star, star time to get up.

Star: ten more minutes marco.

Star: Marco?

(Star wakes up and jumps off her bed landing on marco.)

Star: your back, your back, your back.

(Star hugs Marco)

(River and Moon open Marcos door)

River: what is going on in here

(Star realizes she is laying on top of Marco and gets off him to let him up, both blush)

Moon: welcome back marco

(Moon closes the door, Star hugs Marco tightly)

Marco: I am right where I need to be.

(On echo creek the teacher takes attendance)

Miss skullnick: Marco, Marco. Absent

(Jackie smiles knowing where Marco is.)

Jackie: good luck Marco.


	25. Chapter 25 Finding who you are

Chapter 25. Finding who you are.

Star: Marco do you wan to get breakfast, or do you have to train.

Marco: No, I would love to have breakfast.

(Star and Marco come down for breakfast)

River: Marco, again great to see you on mewni.

Marco: Thanks River.

Moon: Star, is that Marco's hoodie

Star: oh I forgot to take it off, here you go marco I guess you should have this back.

Marco: I have plenty keep it.

(Star and Marco finish their breakfast and leave the castle.)

Higgs: look who it is, Mr. runaway.

Marco: Hello Higgs.

Higgs: tomorrow we finish this series.

(Higgs walks past Marco and blows him a kiss)

(Star grips her wand tightly)

Marco: Star do you have anything special for me to do as a squire.

Star: Yes this one is very special for me.

(Star holds a picture of Festiva.)

Star: I want to see if anyone knows her.

Marco: is in she like your great great something grandma, how are you going to find anyone who knows her

Star: it's a chance.

(Star and Marco walk to a small village of Corn pickers.)

Star: Have you ever seen this women.

(Star begins to ask everyone she sees.)

Marco: is this a good idea, I mean the mewmans did not like it when they found out the queen omitted the truth with the lost of the magic spell book. How will they react when they find out their queen is not their blood queen.

Star: I just have a chance to try and find more who I am.

Marco: Ok star lets keep looking.

(Star and Marco keep asking)

Mewmans: she was our queen long ago.

Mewman: I think she was eclips'a daughter in the mewni records.

Star: this is getting us nowhere.

Marco: If only we could go back in time to see her.

Star: that would be so much easier.

(One mewman takes Star's Picture)

Star: hey give that back.

(Marco gets in fighting pose to retrieve the picture.)

Mewmans: Princess please calm down I know her. Come with me.

(Star begins to follow when Marco grabs Stars hand)

Marco: are you sure about this.

Star: Marco as my squire please trust me.

Marco: I trust you.

(The mewman leads Marco and Star to his house.)

Star: So what is you name.

Mewman: My name is Hunter Silvia

Hunter: this is my long lost grandma.

Star: really, so you are like my cousin, or something.

Hunter: Yes let me tell you a story that has been past down from my families generations

Hunter: this is the way my father and his father and so on told them. my grandfather had a sister, her name was festivia she was only a baby when the magical high commission came to our home. I still don't know why they picked out family they came sat down and told us they needed their youngest daughter. They explained it was best for mewni that their daughter would be the next queen. A lot of questions were raised, but they wanted to give their daughter the best life. She became the next queen of mewni and we were sworn to secrecy today nobody ever questioned festivia as the true queen. And now I get to see festiva blood line in front of me.

Star: why did you never come to see us before?

Hunter: My family made a deal with magical high commission to see their daughter from time to time, but they were never to let her know they were her real parents. The magical high commission became worried the truth would get out. So the parents of festivia were sent away from mewni. Their older son stayed behind, and he passed along the tale of festiva to each member of the family to never forget her.

(Marco begins to cry)

Marco: that is the saddest story I ever heard.

Star: Thank you for sharing Hunter.

Hunter: its great to meet you in person princess.

Star: we are family, call me star.

Jack: ok

Star: Marco can you give us a moment alone to talk.

Marco: of course.

(Marco leaves star and Hunter)

Hunter: Star, please with this secret you may not tell anyone this secret. Promise this secret will never be told to another soul.

Star: I promise, but what about my mother. She is your family too.

Hunter: nobody can know there is another blood relative.

Star: Yes I promise.

Hunter: One more thing, don't come around so often people will get suspicious.

Star: Ok I promise, I will see again right.

Hunter: we will see each other again; right now we need to play our roles. You a princess, me a corn picker.

Star: ok goobye cousin.

Hunter: goodbye Star, you have a fine boyfriend there.

(Star blushes)

Star: he is just my squire, and my best friend

(Star leaves Hunter home and walks back to the castle with Marco.)

Marco: tomorrow Star, I will like it if you were sitting front row in my battle with higgs.

Star: of course I will be cheering you on, when you win.

Marco: as long as your not in a tree.

Star: oh you saw that.

Marco: I didn't till when I lost I saw a glow, coming from a tree suspected it was you.

Star: why did you never want to tell me, about this.

Marco: I wanted to test my own personal skills.

Star: you have more than enough skills to win tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26 A Squire stands tall

Chapter 26 A Squire stands tall.

(Star wakes up to the sound of a knock on her door.)

(Star opens to see Marco.)

Marco: I have a couple of hours before the match, will you be my training partner.

Star: Of course Marco glad to help my squire succeed

(Marco hands Star a practice sword)

Star: Can I just use my wand?

Marco: you asked to help me train.

(Marco gets into his stance)

Star: hold on Marco, I said I would help you train. But I cant be your sparring partner.

(Marco begins his training with Star watching.)

Star: Not bad form diaz.

(Marco continues to swing his sword as if he was battling higgs)

Marco: This is the day I stand tall,

Star: higgs has nothing on you Marco.

Marco: Star, will you be in the front row for todays match.

Star: of course I will be cheering you on.

(Marco extends his hand to star, star takes it, Marco gets down to one knee.)

(Star begins to blush.)

Marco: Star butterfly, princess of Mewni. I promise I will be your loyal squire. I will never run again, Win or lose my place is on by your side.

(Star continues to blush).

Marco: Star I need you to come with me to the area.

(Marco and Star walk to the area.)

(Signs are posted about the final round.)

Star: Mewni Is going all out for this fight.

Marco: they are looking for entertainment; I am looking to show my skills.

Star: I can see you have improved greatly from mewni.

Marco: Just don't try and blast her from a tree.

(Star stops short.)

Star: Oh you saw that.

(Star catches up to Marco.)

Marco: when I got knocked back I saw the glare from your magic.

Star: Oh, I kind of followed some mewmans. I saw your fight.

Star: She has been doing dirty tricks.

Marco: she has been doing that, bringing up me as a safekid. She brings up Jackie.

Star: I saw that kiss.

Marco: she just tries to get me riled up, keeping calm and ignoring it. That's my strategy

(Star and Marco get to the area to see higgs and her knight already there.)

Higgs: Marco, you remember my knight sir stabby.

Star: Where is everyone.

Higgs: I told Marco to get here a bit earlier.

Marco: Ready to see who is the best.

(Higgs winks at Marco.)

Star: Higgs.

Higgs: Yes princess

Star: don't try anything like last time.

(Higgs smiles.)

Higg: Marco would you mind if I tried anything.

Marco: Lets just finish this match.

(Mewmans start to flood into the area, even Moon and River show up.)

Marco: Star, don't worry I will be fine.

Star: Mom, dad what are you doing here.

Moon: your father insisted on coming.

River: I could not miss Marco big Match.

(Star sits down front row.)

Kelly: Go Marco.

(Star turns to see Kelly)

Higgs: Ready Marco.

Marco: just remember what you said when I win.

Sir dashing of muscleton: first to three points wins, begin.

(Marco and Higgs run at each other both lock sword and begin their strikes.)

(Higgs jumps in the air for downward strike, that is blocked by Marco. Higgs jumps forward for a strike a marco's chest, that is blocked again.)

Higgs: this is going to be fun.

Higgs: Marco are you not fighting seriously you have been playing defense, are you afraid of hitting me.

(Marco just stares at higgs)

Higgs: fine then I will attack.

(Higgs Runs at Marco Swinging for his head, Marco dodges by ducking low and knocking higgs off Balance swinging his sword and getting a clean hit.)

Sir dashing of muscleton: Point marco.

(the crowd cheers.)

(Higgs picks up her sword ready for round two.)

(higgs goes on the offensive while Marco just blocks.)

Higgs: Come one Marco, do something more than dodging.

Higgs: just playing it safe just as a safe kid.

(Marco continues to just stare at higgs)

(Marco sees a opening and tries to strike but gets kicked by higgs, than hit with the sword.)

Sir dashing of muscleton: point higgs

Star: that was a foul.

(Marco starts on the offensive on higgs)

Higgs: about time.

(higgs grabs Marco hoodie, but marco pulls away leaving a opening for higgs to strike.)

Sir dashing of muscleton: point higgs, 2-1.

Higgs: you thought I was going to kiss you again, star is watching.

(Marco begins to swing at higgs, going faster and faster till higgs can't keep up and marco lands a hit.

Sir dashing of muscleton: Point Marco 2-2 next point wins.

River: They you go Marco make star proud, that's my daugters squire.)

(Star begins to blush)

(Marco and Higgs circle each other, and get closer and begin the final round.)

Higgs: this is it Marco this is where I win.

Marco: One squire wins.

Higgs: this won't help you with Star.

Marco: I know this is just between us.

Sir stabby: come on higgs, win already if you lose I will find a new squire.

(Higgs Stops fighting and looks at her knight this gives Marco an opening, but he does not take it. Higgs turns to look at Marco with tears in her eyes. Higgs swings her sword, Marco blocks but his sword fly's into the air. Higgs swings her sword back at lands a hit on Marco chest.

Sir dashing of muscleton: Winner higgs

(The crowd cheers for higgs name.)

(Star runs from her seat to pick up marco, she takes his arm and throws it over her head)

Star: I got you Marco, lets get you checked out.


	27. Chapter 27 Aftermath

Chapter 27 Aftermath

(Star helps Marco to the infirmary)

Star: you fought great marco.

(Star watches Marco get bandaged up)

Star: she could of held back.

Marco: No I wasn't, I would not expect her too.

Star: Marco, your still my number one squire.

Marco: thanks, Star.

(Star leaves to get Marco some water)

Kelly: hey Star,

Star: Oh Kelly.

Kelly: How is Marco.

Star: he is recovering.

(Kelly and star Stop talking when they here a noise coming from Marco room.)

Higgs: Hey Marco.

Marco: higgs.

Higgs: I'm probably the last person you wanted to see, probably you wanted Star to nurse those wounds

Marco: You won, go celebrate.

Higgs: about that, you had an opening you didn't take. Easy victory, as well as my strike should not have been enough to knock your sword out of the way.

Marco: Higgs, I never wanted this to get as big as it did, all those people watching. I wanted this to be between you and me. When I heard your knight say he would look for a new squire, if I had won I would be taking your dream away.

(Higgs blushes at this.)

Higgs: well Marco you really are a great squire, and a real one at that. Star is lucky to have you.

Kelly: Star I need to tell you something, and I can't tell Marco now. I like him more than just a friend.

Star: why are you telling me.

Kelly: because I could see he does not feel the same way he loves you and is trying to hide it, and I can see you do feel the same way.

(Kelly turns and walks away, star is left watching Kelly, star puts a hand to her heart to feel it beat.)

Higgs: anytime you want to spar, send me a message,

(Higgs leaves Marco and see's star in the hallway)

Higgs: waiting to go see Marco.

(higgs tries to walk past Star, but star grabs her wrist)

Higgs: what are you doing?

Star: Listen Higgs if you ever kiss Marco like that then I will not hesitate to fire my magic.

Higgs: then what if I kissed him out of love, he is pretty cute. A great fighter, I think you should tell him or I might need to take him out sometime. Maybe a private lesson.

(Star turns around and goes to check on Marco, but finds him asleep.)

(Star pulls up a chair and sits down)

River: Oh, honey how is Marco.

Star: he is resting he will get better.

Moon: star I need you to come with me.

Star: sorry mom I am not leaving, till Marco can leave.

(Star closes the door and leans up against her chair.)

Moon: should we be leaving them alone like that.

River: we left star in Marco's care for about a year. What is the problem of star in Marco's care now?

Moon: I am just worried about star.

River: I am sure those two will be all right.

(Star wakes up to see Marco still asleep, she takes a cloth to clean off some of the dirt of him. )

Star: Just get better, I wont leave your side.

(Star goes back to her chair and falls back to sleep.)

(Moon answers a knock on the front door.)

Moon: oh hello, Tom.

Tom: hello queen moon is star here.

Moon: Tom, She is here.

Tom: can you point me to her?

Moon: down the hallway, in the infirmary

Tom: Star is hurt.

(Tom races to see Star; Tom opens the door to see Marco in a bed with bandages and Star sleeping in a chair)

(Tom closes the door and leaves)

Tom: Oh Star, I wished you really were mine. I don't think that's the case anymore.

(Tom leaves Mewni Back to the underworld)


	28. Chapter 28 Star hunt for answers

Chapter 28 Star hunt for answers.

(Star wakes up to see Marco trying to get out of bed.)

(Star rushes to stop him, she tries to hold him back.)

(both blush when star looks down to see her hands on Marcos chest.)

Star: sorry you should not be getting up.

Marco: I am fine.

(Marco puts on his hoodie and leaves the infirmary).

(The doctor walks up too star and hands her a note.)

Doctor: this note was sent to you, I was told to give to you,

Star: thank you.

(Star walks with Marco and opens the note.)

Star: it's from Jack. Dear star there is things I would like to discuss with you, I can't tell you in the letter incase someone read it first. See you soon princess.

Star: Come on Marco not a moment to lose lets pick up the pace.

(Star and Marco start to run to the corn field, but star turns around to see Marco on one knee holding his chest.)

Star: are you ok.

Marco: I am fine.

Star: No, I can see you are struggling we are going back to the infirmary.

Marco: I can do this.

Star: No, you cant.

(Star drags Marco back to the infirmary,)

Marco: Star I am your squire.

Star: I can't see you injured like that.

(Star brings back Marco to the infirmary and gets a knight to guard the door)

Star: Marco does not leave till I get back

Knight: Yes princess.

(Star starts heading to the cornfield, when she runs into tom.

Star: Oh Tom I am so sorry I actually can't speak I have to go.

Tom: another Marco problem.

Star: No.

Tom: I need to speak to you, please sit.

(Star and Tom take a seat to talk.)

Tom: Star when was the last time we did anything together. Its been sometime when ever I try to see you, something Marco related comes up. Just yesterday I saw you in the infirmary sleeping on a chair next to him.

Star: Tom you saw.

Tom: listen star; Marco did not come back to mewni on his own only after Jakcie, Janna and even me told him to go back to you. Star marco is always by your side. I know you too kissed at the wedding.

Star: Oh you heard.

Tom: Marco told me.

Star: I have been seeing this blood moon, does the soul bonding exist.

Tom: when two souls are picked their souls are bonded, if you want be with Marco be with Marco. Trust me I want hold it against either one of you I will be fine. To be honest I have someone I care for. I can be your friend, but I can't see you unhappy. So choose to be happy.

Tom: I hope to see you, hand in hand with him. He is very lucky.

(Tom leaves for the underworld)

Star: wait Tom;

(Star looks down at her note, and summons cloudy to head to the Magical high commission office.)

(Star opens doors and begins searching)

Star: where is it, where is it.

Sean: oh hello princess what can I help you with.

Star: I don't need any help I am fine.

Sean: by the looks of it you are trying to find something.

Star: I am fine.

(Sean leaves star be, while star keeps searching.)

Star: where is it, where could they be keeping it.

(Star continues her search till she runs into hekapoo)

Hekapoo: oh Star did not expect to see you here. Are you looking for something?

Star: yes, I need answer's and I cant think truth box can help me.

Hekapoo: is this more business about eclipsa.

Star: not eclipsa, related.

Hekapoo: Marco related,

(Star shakes her head.)

Hekapoo: come with me.

(Hekapoo opens a doorto let star)

Hekapoo: be careful star.

(Star walks into a empty room to see the box of truth in the of the room


	29. Chapter 29 Truths and Timelines

Chapter 29 Truths and Timelines.

(Star turns on the truth box.)

Star: hello truth box could you show me any moment in mewni.

Truth Box: Yes I can.

Star: could you show me the events of my sleepover party

(The box of truths shines a hologram of stars sleepover.)

Box of truth: you played the party mode and I asked a few questions if there was a lie then a punishment will be had.

Star: could you show me the final question, of the party.

Box of truth: Oh Yes, who do you have a crush on. everyone told the truth except you star. you said Oskar greisen, I could see past your feelings and see the correct answer was.

Star: Marco diaz.

Box of truth: truth, you shouted his name and I picked it up, what is this about star.

Star: I need to play again.

Box of truth: will this fix everything I thought your head and your heart could disagree do you need a magical box to tell you what you already know.

Star: I, I, don't know I just want to get answers.

(Star puts down truth or punishment and sets it off.)

Star: I think I need a better approach.

(Star comes out of the room, to see hekapoo waiting.)

Hekapoo: get your answer

Star: No.

Hekapoo: if your still looking for answers I can take you to Omnitraxus prime.

(Hekapoo opens a portal to take star to him.)

Hekapoo: Omnitraxus you here.

Star: you think he can help.

Hekapoo: He is the wisest of all the high commission members.

Omnitraxus prime: hello hekapoo, Star what do I oh this visit.

Star: I have a lot of questions, I need your help.

Omnitraxus prime: ask away.

Star: can you show me the different time lines. Of me.

(Omnitraxus prime, reveals crystal mirrors all with different star's in them.

Omnitraxus prime: there are thousand of different versions of you star. one where you are a cat, where you are half monster because moon married toffee. A universe where you are also a simple earth girl, with no magic and live a life without exploring different dimensions. Even a pirate star.

Star: what about where Marco and I are a couple.

(Omnitraxus prime, crystals show only one mirror in front of star.)

Star: I don't get it.

Omnitraxus prime: I could not find a timeline where you are and Marco are together. Only one timeline has you ever meeting Marco.

Star: what?

Omnitraxus prime: the mirror you see is the present timeline now. In every other time line you never meet Marco and he never meets you. You both live life unaware of each other.

Omnitraxus prime: his life is quite the same every time same parents, same school, and at the end he Marries Jackie, I do see a few where he marries Janna, but the probability is low.

Star: so Jackie is Marco's destiny

Omnitraxus prime: Not necessary princess, for if this is the only timeline you meet Marco the same goes for him, he only meets you in this timeline. I have seen this timeline change often from you and Marco being a sure thing, then atfter the events of your sleepover Jackie and Marco's future seemed secured till you left and Marco chased after you. Now I don't know where it ends what I can say it is up to the present you now to make these choices.

Star: thank you, hekapoo and Omnitraxus I am ready to go. Can you take me home now.

Hekapoo: ok princess.

(Hekapoo open a portal so star could go back to mewni,)

(Star heads to the infirmary)

Doctor: oh glad you're here Star, Marco is refusing to take his medicine and is trying to escape.

Marco: let me out I am fine.

Knight: sorry princesses orders you don't leave till she gets back.

Star: hello I am back let me see him.

(The knight opens the door to let star in.)

Marco: how was your mission, to see your cousin.

Star: Oh urgent business came up, I had to go back another time, The two of us together can go.

(Marco jumps out of bed)

Marco: as you can see I am fine now all rest up.

Star: I can, but I need to check something.

Marco: what?

Star: something important I can tell you more another time.

Marco: is this a squire mission.

Star: No, this is my own personal mission.

Marco: Ok, But cant you just tell me now.

Star: sorry not yet.

Marco: when you need me you will call, I am your lifeline.

(Star Hugs Marco)

Star: I know Marco, I know.

(Star's heart cheeks Begin to glow.)

Star: Goodnight Marco.

Marco: goodnight Star.

(Marco tries to follow star out the door but is blocked by one of the knights.)

Marco: I am fine.

Knight: sorry My orders are to keep you here till the doctor or star give the ok.

(marco goes back to his bed to get some rest.)

(Star goes up to her room to look through her journal keeping her eyes on her Booth picture with Marco.)


	30. Chapter 30 Butterfly Love

Chapter 30. Butterfly Love.

(Star wakes up and begins to look through her journal, when she gets to her chapter my thoughts on Marco.)

Star: This brings back memories; still I have to know more.

(Star leaves her room holding her journal, she walks past Marco's room and walks down the hall to her mothers office.)

(Star knocks on moon's office)

(Star mom can we talk.)

Moon: Come in.

(Star enters her mom's office and takes a seat.)

Moon: so what is this about?

Star: Uh Mom I need to ask you?

(Star stops and grips her journal tightly)

Moon: what is it?

Star: when did you know you loved dad?

(Star looks away from her mother)

Moon: is this a Marco thing or a Tom thing.

Star: I don't really know which one it is.

Moon: Let me tell you a story.

Moon: when I became queen. I was about your age. When I took the role of queen I had to make a lot of tough decisions. It was difficult I really did not know what I was doing. After the war ended with Toffee, River started coming over and he became my first really good friend I was very happy seeing him. He did not treat me like a queen, but more of a regular person.

Star: when did you realize you loved him?

Moon: I am getting to that.

Moon: I wanted to do something for all the kingdoms of Mewni. So I brought everyone together for the silver bell ball. Being the queen I had to take care of everything, when all the families arrived I was very excited. For the first perfect day in mewni after the war, even Tom's parents met at the silver bell ball. I watched every royal get up and dance, but being queen I only watched. Your father he did not get up at all he didn't dance with anyone.

Moon: at the end of the night all the royalty went home, except for your father. I asked him why he didn't dance with anyone and he told me something I would never forget.

Star: What

Moon: he said the only person I wanted to dance with was you. He looked so nervous I thought he was kind of cute. He then went over to the music box and played another song he asked for my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I could feel his hand shaking. Then he spoke again to me.

River: Moon I did not know how to approach the queen of mewni and ask her to dance with me. I actually am not a good dancer

(Moon takes river hands and puts them around her waist)

Moon: follow my lead.

Star: so did dad then impress you and you fell in love.

Moon: let me finish No your father stepped on my feet more times than I could count, but he was so sweet and he really did want to be close to me. After that we were always together. He is a man that has always made me laugh. I never thought when I looked at the Johansson's that I would marry into that family. Your father is kind, funny and so sweet and he gave me you.

Star: Mom what I should I do about me how do I know when I found my true love,

Moon: a butterfly's kiss. I know we are not true royalty and we have been dealing with that, but when you find your true love and you share a kiss your cheeks will light up, like mine did when I kissed your father for the first time.

Star: thanks mom.

(Star leaves her mom's office to head to another part of the castle.)

(

Marco knocks on a door)

Higgs: WHAT?

Higgs: M. M. Marco what are you doing here, does star know.

Marco: No, she said she had something important to do today.

Marco: want to do a little training.

(Higgs slightly blushes)

Higgs: Sure Marco.

(Star walks to eclipsa room)

Star: Eclipsa, can I come in.

Eclipsa: sure sweetie.

Star: can I talk to you.

Eclipsa: what would you like to know.

Star: you married a monster; you had a baby with him.

Eclipsa: Yes and Yes.

Star: how did you know you loved him.

Eclipsa: well I mean I always found monster interesting, he was very charming, with a great smile. So sweet, carried me around everywhere. Also This happened, when ever I thought about him.

(Eclipsa Makes her spade cheeks light up, this is real love.)

Eclipsa: Well Its not like we were not chosen by the blood moon, oh the beauty of it. I only wish I could have been unfrozen to see it. It's a amazing sight to see.

Star: oh yea It was last year, I went.

Eclipsa: you did, how wonderful.

Star: Marco and I were caught under the light. I don't know if my I am feeling is an accident I did ounce have feelings for him.

Eclipsa: there are no accidents, only fate

(Star pulls out her booth picture with Marco.)

Eclipsa: what do you have there?

Star: I kissed Marco, then I noticed my cheeks glow, but Marco has them too now.

Eclipsa: If you say you too were chosen, by the moon your magic soul is tied to him his cheeks seemed to glow same as yours.

Star: But I have a boyfriend, well I think I do. We didn't really end on good terms.

Eclipsa: when I had to make tough decisions I listened to my heart it will never lie.

Star: thanks grandma, Oh I know we are not related.

Eclipsa: don't worry sweetie I don't mind, I do think of you as my own sometimes, good luck.

(Star leaves eclipsa's room)

(Star walks to find Marco coming back his hoodie ripped up)

Star: Oh Marco.

Marco: Hey star how was your mission,

Star: enlightening, by the looks your hoodie you have been.

Marco: training with Higgs

Star: that again?

Marco: She said she wanted to train, don't worry there was no funny business.

Star: Ok as long as there was no kissing this time.

Marco: no kissing, we were testing our skills

Higgs: did you win?

Marco: we were not keeping score this round.

Star: I'm tired, see you tomorrow Marco.

Marco: goodnight Star.


	31. Chapter 31 The underwater kingdom Part 1

Chapter 31 The underwater kingdom Part 1.

(Star wakes up holding her photo with Marco, star takes a deep breath)

Star: Ok I will tell him.

(Star knocks on Marcos door)

Marco: Star, your up early what time is it.

Star: it's the perfect time for a flight on Nachos.

(Marco and Star go to the pen wear Nachos is being kept)

Marco: Hey girl, ready to go for a ride.

(Marco hops on Nachos and takes Star's hand so she could get on)

(Nachos takes off flying through the sky's, Star grabs onto Marco)

Marco: you ok back there.

Star: yes, just fine.

(Nachos lands on Mewni Mountain, Marco and Star get off.)

Star: Marco, do you ever think about earth.

Marco: Yes I do, I was thinking of going back with my mom pregnant I don't want to my new brother not knowing me.

Star: Maybe we could go together this time, without me having to chase after you.

Marco: you finally caught up to me just as I did when you left. We will always find each other, but I would rather just stay by your side.

Star: well Marco about that.

Marco: wait are you firing me from your squire duties.

Star: no of course not, its I wanted to say

(Star's phone begins to ring.)

Star: Hello, Hi mom. What wait where ok I am wit Marco I will come to you.

Star: Marco we have to go see my mom.

(Star and Marco head back to the castle on Nachos.)

Star: Ok Mom, what is it.

Moon: a direct message from the princess of the water kingdom, she requested you and Someone named Princess turdina, do you know who this is.

Star: Yes Mom I will go and get her.

(Star and Marco walk to her room.)

Marco: so what is this about?

(Star transforms Marco into his princess outfit.)

Marco: what is going on.

Star: The princess of the underwater kingdom requests a meeting.

Marco: Does she know I am not girl or a princess?

Star: she probably heard of your movement and is a major fan. Lets go entertain them.

(Marco pulls out his scissors.)

Star: sorry, that wont work the kingdom has a major force field preventing anyone with dimensional scissors from entering.

Star: come on.

(Star and Marco go to the ocean)

(A large ship in a bubble breaks the surface.)

(Marco and star get on the boat, which then sinks into the ocean.)

water Knight: our princess is very excited in meeting you, she says you have been a incredible influence on her.

(the ship continues to sail through the water, until in the distance they see a large castle in a bubble.)

Marco: kind of like a snow globe.

(The ship carrying Marco and Star enter the giant city and stops)

Marco: plenty of air in here.

Knight: Yes, kind of like mewni magic shield. A infinite amount of air can be stored in here.

(Star and Marco are lead to the castle; horns begin to play as Star and Marco enter.)

(The princess is runs down the stairs.)

Mary: she's here she's here she's here.

Mary: Hi I am Mary Marine. Princess of the underwater kingdom.

Mary: you must be star butterfly princess of mewni. And you are Oh my gosh you're here in the flesh Princess turdina.

Marco: its not criminal to be an individual

Mary: she said the line she said the line.

Marco: so a big fan.

Mary: I don't get to leave very often, kind of sheltered here. News does travel fast I get all the updates on mewni, as well as other dimensions then I heard about a princess who took over st. O's saying princesses can be themselves, and now you're here.

Marco: well if you don't know I am actually.

(Star whispers to Marco she does not know you're a boy just play the role right now.)

Marco: ok star.

Mary: anyway I need to show you around the kingdom

Star: that would be great

Mary: grabs Marco hand and runs off with him

(Star quickly runs to catch up to them)

Mary: your going to love it here, just three princesses on an adventure.


	32. Chapter 32 To the underwater kingdom par

Chapter 32 To the underwater kingdom part 2.

(Star tries to catch up to Marco and Marry, but Mary keeps pulling marco hand running faster, star summons cloudy to help catch up)

Mary: oh sorry star did not mean for you to fall behind, here we can all walk together I just got excited that's all.

Star: no problem I understand, I get that way too.

(all three share a laugh together.)

Mary: ok first we are going to see some sights.

(Mary takes Marco and star around her kingdom)

Marco: this is amazing its like being in a large fish bowl.

Star: Yes, I always wondered how fish look at us through their bowl now I know.

Mary: pretty great is in it.

Star: so you have lived down here your whole life.

Mary: I come to the surface from time to time, but its been a while.

Marco: so how did all of this get down here.

Mary: well My father he is a mewman that fell in love with a women he later learned was the queen of the sea, first their love was forbidden then he decided to stay down here permanently.

Marco: that is a lovely story.

Mary: ok check this out.

(Mary takes Marco and star to a small ship.)

Mary: here we can drive around the sea outside of the barrier.

(The group seas aquatic life swimming around.)

Mary: turdina want to drive.

(marco takes the wheel and drives through the sea.)

(Mary takes a step back and takes a seat next to star.)

(Mary stares at Marco, while star just looks at her realizing where she has seen that look before, and grabs her chest to feel her heart beat.)

Mary: Star are you ok.

Star: Me I am just fine.

Mary: Oh look at the time, we have to get ready for dinner.

(mary takes back the wheel and returns to her kingdom.)

(The group comes to sit down for dinner with a prepared sea food feast.)

Chef: dinner is served.

(Marco and Star enjoy the food and continue to talk.)

Marco: where is the king and queen.

Mary: My mom and dad went on a trip they have not been back for several days.

(Marco whispers to star should we tell her Turdina's secret.)

(Marco begins to cough and falls on the floor.)

Star: Marco are you all right, answer me.

(two knights run in and take marco out on a stretcher

(Star follows right behind them; Marco is placed on a bed in their hospital.)

Star: well Mary I think its time we leave.

Mary: I am sorry star it is not wise to move Marco now, he is very sick. Lets have the doctors here do their work

Mary: you probably have to get back to mewni

Star: NO. I am not leaving your kingdom or this room till Marco feels better.

(Star pulls up a chair and sits next to marco.)

Mary: ok princess.

(Mary closes the door and opens it a crack to see Star holding onto Marco's hand.)

(Mary goes off to bed)

Star: Please Marco get better soon.

(Mary wakes up the next morning and goes to the hospital room to see Star never left and fell asleep right next to marco.)

(Mary pokes star to wake her up.)

Star: mary, what are you doing.

Mary: How is the princess.

Star: still asleep.

Mary: take a walk with me.

Star: I should stay with turdina, we have been through a lot together.

Mary: she is not going anywhere

Star: I want my face to be the first face she sees.

Mary: Please walk with me Star.

(Star gets up and walks with Mary.)

Star: Have you heard anything from the doctors?

Mary: no not really I don't know what the case is.

Star: I should get back to turdina.

Mary: Star the doctors could not find anything wrong with turdina, I think we are going to try something different, she might be here for a few more days.

Star: Maybe you need to know the truth.

Mary: what truth.

Star: turdina is not really a girl, his real name is Marco diaz from earth he is my squire.

Mary: I know, I Know everything. You to have are pretty close so I got you here so we could all meet.

Star: why didn't you say anything before?

Mary: because I have my own secret, Star.

(Mary snaps her fingers) two knights jump out grabbing Star holding her arms, star. drops her wand.)

Star: what are you doing?

Mary: big reveal time, I poisoned Marco. He will be better in 24 hours when our wedding starts.

Star: What, what wedding.

Mary: Marco ate a special fruit that grows on the sea floor, kind of like a love spell the first person he kisses he will fall in love with for all eternity. Marco will be mine

(Mary picks up stars wand)

Mary: I think I will keep this.

Star: you wont get away with this, I wont let this happen.

Mary: Oh I will, because if you come back I will declare it as a war. just let Marco go. Its easier, Tomorrow Marco is mine forever.

(Mary snaps her fingers and the two knights take Star to a ship and bring her back to mewni.)

Star: why are you doing this.

Knights: we serve the queen of the sea, Long Live Mary Marine. Do not come back

(Star is left with no wand on the shores of mewni as the ship sinks back into the ocean.)

(Mary sits on the throne of the sea kingdom)

Mary: that could have gone better, I tried to give star a out by leaving peacefully, well it all worked out I have marco, and bonus now I have mewnis most prize possession the magic wand.

Mary: Knights double the secuitiy around Marco's room the only person that is allowed in there is me.

Knight: understood queen of the sea.


	33. Chapter 33 Rescue Marco, Part 1

Chapter 33 Rescue Marco, Part 1.

(Star sits on the shores of the beach crying after what she just leanred.)

River: Star what are you doing, where is Marco

Star: Mary tricked me, she fooled everyone, she is going to take Marco for herself.

River: we wont let that happen, we will get him back.

Star: No, She said she will wage war on Mewni.

River: is Marco worth it, the fight to keep him where he is right by your side.

Star: yes he is, thanks dad.

River: now lets get your boyfriend.

(Star blushes)

Star: Dad wait, don't bring all of mewni I need only a small team for this mission. I just need a way down there.

River: I will tell your mother of the situation.

(Star picks herself up and runs to the castle)

Star: don't worry Marco I am coming.

(Back in the underwater kingdom.)

(Mary sits by Marco bed, Marco begins to wake up)

Mary: morning sleepy head

Marco: where is star.

Mary: Oh she stepped out, how do you feel about me Marco diaz.

Marco: what?

Mary: I know princess turdina is a boy this act is over. Your marco diaz. How do you feel about me.

Marco: I just met you

Mary: maybe in a couple of hours you will change your mind.

(Mary leaves while two guards blocks Marco from leaving.)

Mary: don't worry my prince you will come around.

(Back on mewni star enters her mom's office and informs her.)

Moon: so that is the situation.

Star: Mary told us her parents were on away on a trip, pretty sure that was a lie.

Moon: star where is the wand.

Star: I dropped when I got grabbed Mary has it now.

Moon: that is not good, here star takes these

(moon hands star a couple of small casuals)

Star: what are these.

Moon: small air bubbles to help you get down to there safely.

River: do you have a plan.

Star: I have ideas.

(Star gets up to leave)

Moon: wait star what ever you come up with I am sure it will be great. Bring Marco back.

Star: I will Mom

(Star runs to her room.)

(Back in the underwater kingdom.)

(Mary walks back to the infirmary)

Mary: hello Marco, How do you feel about me now.

Marco: I Like you.

Mary: lets make that Like, into a love.

Mary: How do you feel about me.

Marco: I love you.

Mary: that's better, Now come with me I want to show you your kingdom, my future king.

(Mary reaches out for Marco's hand, and Marco takes it and leaves the infirmary.)

Mary: everything here will be yours.

Mary: The entire sea at your disposal, and this.

(Mary holds up stars wand.)

Marco: where did you get that

Mary: Took it off the princess when she left.

Marco: where is Star, What did you do.

Mary: Nothing that concerns you now, in time you will forget her I will be your one and only.

(Marco's head begins to hurt and he falls to one knee.)

Mary: my king are you ok.

Marco: I don't Love you, Star is my destiny I love her.

Mary: Ok I guess we are going back to the infirmary, in a few hours the spell will take full affect and I will kiss you and you will be mine no more of this star talk.

(Two knights take Marco back to the infirmary)

Mary: keep him there till the wedding nothing can go wrong.

(Back in Mewni, star sits in her room.)

Star: I need a Plan, I need a team, I need someone I can count on.

(Star looks in her mirror)

Star: call Tom

(Tom answers)

Tom: it's been a while since we broke up,

Star did we.

Tom: Is the reason you called Marco related?

Star: Yes.

(Tom hangs up)

Star: Tom wait.

(Tom opens a portal through the floor of stars room)

Tom: where, is Marco.

Star: he got captured in the underwater kingdom.

Tom: your going after him right so what is the plan.

Star: Tom your coming,

Tom: we have to save your boyfriend. Now lets get to the beach

(Star and Tom head to the beach to see higgs waiting for them)

Star: what are you doing?

Higgs: rescuing Marco, cant have my sparing partner leave again.

(Higgs Draws her sword)

Higgs: lets get your boyfriend.

Star: He is not.

Higgs: don't finish that sentence; we both know you love him.

Star: Ok Let get Marco bring him back to menwi.

Tom: ready

Higgs: ready

(Star opens two bubbles on for herself the other for Tom and Higgs)

Star: Operation save marco is ready

Tom: what about us.

Star: when you two get down there try and infiltrate the wedding stall that kiss, no matter what Marco and Mary cant kiss.


	34. Chapter 34 Rescue Marco Part 2

Chapter 34 Rescue Marco Part 2.

(Mary approaches Marco's door)

Mary: Hello Love.

Marco: hello, my dear.

Mary: better, soon our wedding will be official you will be my king and mine for all time.

(Mary snaps her fingers two knights arrive)

Mary: double security, around the kingdom and get my future husband something nice to wear.

(Higgs and Tom arrive in the city)

Higgs: so what are we going to do.

Tom: we stall, give Star time to find what she needs.

(Higgs looks up to see a sign of Marco and Mary wedding.)

Tom: Star is not going to be happy about this.

Higgs: I think she already know, this is a rescue mission.

(Tom and higgs make it to the castle.)

(Citizens gather as the time of the wedding approaches.)

Higgs: we could sneak in.

Tom: I have a better idea.

(Tom and Higgs approach the doors)

Knight: Name

Tom: Tom Lucitor

Knight: Not on the list.

Tom: I am royalty I don't need a list I am prince of the underworld.

Knight: Oh sorry, prince Tom and you.

Higgs: his devoted squire I go everywhere with him.

(The knight lets them pass into the castle.)

Tom: Ok we have about a hour till the wedding, how did you think of that lie.

Higgs: I am a squire, and I thought what would Marco say.

(Star makes it down to other side of the castle.)

Star: Ok Part one complete, get down unnoticed, Part two find Marco and get him to the surface.

(Star finds a door and creeps quietly through)

Star: this must be the dungeon.

(A voice cries out for help)

(Star finds the voice and opens the door.)

Star: hello.

Phil: thank you, I am phil. King of the water kingdom.

Star: Your daughter is causing a major problem.

Phil: yes I know, she locked my wife and I down here.

Star: she told us, you were on a mission.

Phil: we were having dinner than we woke up here.

(Star takes a key around phil's neck)

Star: it does not work.

Phil: please find my wife.

(Star begins to search for doors until she find a women in a cell with a key around her neck.)

amy: Hello please help.

(Star uses the key she got from phil and unlocks amy's chains.)

Amy: Thank you.

Star: Ok I will make this quick, that key around your neck opens your husbands chains. Your daughter kidnapped my boyfriend.

Star: wait did I just say that, focus star. I have to rescue Marco.

Amy: I will do my best, but our daughter has all the knights under her control too.

Amy: good luck saving your boyfriend.

(Horns begin to play announcing the start of the wedding.)

(Star heads up the stairs trying to avoid any guards.)

(Tom and higgs take their seats)

Tom: got any ideas

Higgs: I am thinking.

(doors open to see Marco being lead by two knights)

Tom: Star was not kidding he looks to be a zombie.

Higgs: we cant let this marriage happen.

(The doors open again and Mary comes out in a wedding dress, the crowd stands.)

(Mary comes to the steps)

Mary: ready Marco.

(one knight begins speaking)

Knight: today we are joining Marco diaz, and Mary Marine

Mary: I am so excited, this is going to be my first kiss. And I know this will be yours

(Higgs starts laughing loudly getting everyone's attention.)

Higgs: Now that's funny

Tom: what are you doing, improvising we need to stall that kiss.

Higgs: hate to break it to you princess, Marco already got his first kiss on earth even I have kissed Marco.

Mary: well this will be a kiss with a princess, not some squire trash.

Higgs: wow that is rough. He already kissed a princess star butterfly and Marco is a squire same as me.

Mary: not anymore he is about to be a king and this is true love.

(Mary leans in)

Higgs: wrong again, his true love kiss already happened Star butterfly is his true love this is a sham.

Mary: shut up, Marco kiss me.

(Star bust through the ceiling between Marco and Mary.)


	35. Chapter 35 Rescue Marco Part 3

Chapter 35 Rescue Marco. Part 3

Star: get away from Marco

Mary: you will not ruin my plan.

Star: Now.

(Higgs and Tom jump from their seat attack the surrounding guards clearing a path.)

Mary: those two are with you

(Star grabs Marco's hand and runs up the isle through the doors)

Star: lets go I got Marco, we are getting out of here.

(Tom and Higgs follow star through the door and into the city to escape.)

Mary: Guards get up, and get Marco. You two knights are coming with me.

Tom: that was great we got Marco and we are heading back.

Marco: I want to be with Mary.

Star: Marco, don't worry we will fix you when we get to mewni.

(The group heads through the city, but 2 knights block their path.)

Higgs: I got this,

(Higgs draws her sword taking out both knights)

Star: nice job higgs.

Tom: where is the way out.

Star: just up a head.

(Star gets two capsules ready)

Star: Tom take this, that for you and Higgs. I got this one for Marco and I)

(Tom opens the capsules and begins to float to the top with Higgs)

Star: Ok Marco we are getting you home.

Marco: where is mary?

(Star opens the capsules, and a bubble surrounds Marco and Star and begin to float to the top.)

(Mary stops them by trying to pop their bubble with her ships)

Mary: Princess I will forgive you, just give me Marco.

Star: you have got to me kidding me, this would be so much easier with my wand.

(Star looks back at marco)

Star: your more important to me than my wand.

(Two rockets are fired at the bubble which pop it)

(Star sees Marco sink back down to the kingdom, star tries to swim down, but is grabbed my Tom and points at star to the top)

(Star begins to swim to the top while Tom swims down and grabs Marco brining him to the surface,)

Tom: He is unconscious, but alive.

Higgs: he sucked down too much water

(Higgs attempts to give Marco CPR)

Star: wait,

Higgs: don't worry princess this wont be a real kiss.

Star: if your lips touch Marco will be the one who falls in love with you.

Higgs: Marco will die if someone does not do it.

Tom: Star you have to do it, Marco loves you his feelings wont change if he is already loves you.

(Mary ship breaks the surface and sees them,)

(Star gives Marco CPR,)

(Star cheeks begin to glow the moment her lips Touches Marco's)

Star: Marco?, Please, Marco open your eyes.

(Mary jumps from her ship onto the shore)

Mary: you stole my kiss.

(Mary pulls out the wand)

Mary: If I can't have Marco, then goodbye princess butterfly.

(Mary blast Higgs, Tom and Star with a magical wave of water.)

(Mary prepares another Wave, Marco gets up and holds out his arms)

Marco: you have to go through me.

Mary: your not thinking straight lets go back together.

Marco: No.

(Another ships breaks the surface, and fires a blast that imprisons Mary in a box.)

Mary: who dares strike the queen of The Sea.

Amy: your mother.

(Mary drops the wand in shock.)

Marco: I will take this.

(Marco picks up the wand.)

Mary: No Marco, Please help me

Marco: You attacked my friends, you hurt my princess Star.

Mary: listen your just saying that cause she kissed you, it's a love spell, I'm your true love.

(River, Moon. Knight of Mewni gather around the scene, taking the injured to the infirmary)

Amy: please, I am sorry for the trouble our daughter caused. Please let us take her back to our kingdom.

Moon: Your daughter attacked royalty, one being my daughter and two squires of mewni. There will be consequences

Phil: she will be, on our kingdom, please let us handle this.

Moon: All right leave.

River: Marco my boy, are you all right.

Marco: I feel A Lot Better River.

(Mary is lead away by the knights of the sea with her mother already on the boat.)

Phil: Marco my deepest apologies, actually she is not even the rightful queen, she has a older sister if your interested in meeting her.

Marco: sorry king, there is only one princess I love.

(Phil looks into Marco's eyes)

Phil: strange you don't have the love spell eyes, who ever kissed you, you must have true feelings for.

(Marco and river walk back to the castle.)

River: you really love my daughter.

Marco: Yes I do.

River: That's wonderful my boy.


	36. Chapter 36 Dances and Decisions

Chapter 36 Dances and Decisions

(Marco runs into the Infirmary to see Star, Higgs, and Tom bandaged up.)

Marco: why? Why, Did you do all this.

Higgs: you idiot, I volunteered my service for this you're the best sparring partner I elevated my skills with you. You're a real squire, we look out for each other.

Marco: you didn't have too Come and rescue me.

Higgs: Of course we had too.

(Marco turns to Tom)

Tom: don't look at me, Star called me frantic asking for my help.

(Marco turns to Star sleeping off her injuries.)

Tom: she loves you, Marco you said you didn't want to be the reason star looses her happiness. Her happiness is you, be with her.

(Marco takes a seat next to star, he places his hoodie of on top of her, a small smile appears on Tom's face.)

(Star wakes up to see Marco holding her hand.)

Star: Oh Marco, how long have I been asleep

Marco: a few hours.

Star: My wand I left my wand. It does not matter though. You're here.

Marco: well Star, I picked this up.

(Marco hands Star her wand.)

Star: Marco you're the best squire.

(Star falls asleep)

(It took a few days, for the whole group to be fully healed.)

Star: Marco, How do you feel?

Marco: I feel fine its you I was worried about you were in bandages

Star: I mean you were asking for Mary when we were rescuing you. She Put a love spell on you to the first person you kissed.

Marco: I don't think I kissed Mary.

Star: I would not say it was a kiss, but to save you I gave you CPR. So I was the first to kiss you while you were under the love spell.

Marco: Star do I look like I am under a spell

Star: No, But do you feel any different.

Marco: No Star, I feel the same way I have always felt, from the time I told you in the photo booth, even If I am just your squire. Or just your best friend, I only have these feelings for you.

Star: Marco.

Star: Yes Star

(star opens her arms hugging Marco tightly

Star: Promise me we will stop doing this. Me or you running off or disappearing the only person I want by my side Is you Marco Diaz.

Marco: I promise I am never leaving your side.

River: awww.

Moon: I think our daughter picked a fine young man.

River: I guess sending her to earth was the best decision.

Moon: I think after all this we need a celebration.

(Knights begin to set up for a huge party around the castle.)

Star: Mom, what are you doing?

Moon: well I though mewni deserves a celebration

Star: OH, the castle looks great.

Moon: I got you a new princess dress, I hope Marco likes.

(Star blushes a bit)

(Star goes into her room to change into her dress, star walks down the hall and knocks on Marco's door.)

Star: Marco you ready.

(Marco comes out wherein prince outfit with soldier tassels.)

Marco: Hey Star, you looked beautiful

Star: You look just like a prince.

Marco: your dad left this for me.

(Star and Marco walk to the dance party)

(mewni knights, squires, and citizens all in attendance dancing)

Marco: Tom, nice to see you.

Tom: Marco you look fancy.

Janna: I say, I do like the classic red hoodie look, but this looks nice too.

Marco: Janna what are you doing here.

Janna: its not obvious

(janna holds Tom's hand making them both blush)

Marco: Janna, Tom you two are going out.

Tom: surprise.

Marco: wait have you seen star, she was just here.

Janna: I don't know.

(Tom looks at janna)

Tom: care to dance.

Janna: I don't dance.

Tom: come I will show you how.

(Star walks out to the balcony looking at the stars.)

(Marco keeps looking for star through the crowd.)

(Marco feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around)

Higgs: well look at you.

Marco: Higgs

Higgs: I never really where a dress, but to a dance I had too.

Higgs: I feel a lot more comfortable in my armor.

(Marco continues to move his head looking for star.)

Higgs: if you're looking for star she went out to the balcony. Go get her tiger.

(Marco finds star outside)

Marco: lovely night.

Star: Oh Marco you scared me.

Marco: the dance is in here why are you out here.

Star: just thinking I almost lost you,

Marco: Star stop, I promised I am never leaving.

Star: Marco, there is something I want to try.

Marco: what?

(Star wraps her arms around Marco, kissing him a blood moon shines a red light on them)

Star: That all I needed.

Marco: soul bound.

Star and Marco: for eternity

(Star and Marco come back inside, with a slow song playing.)

Marco: My princess would you honor me with a dance.

Star: of course

(Marco and Star slow dance, star's eyes drift to see Tom dancing with Janna.

Star: wait what Janna, and Tom

Marco: Just found out myself.

(janna kisses Tom)

Janna: don't get to angry.

Tom: with you never,

Janna: but I do like to see that face from time to time.

(Reberiot begins playing)

Reuberiot: This one goes out to star butterfly and Marco diaz, who is the boy in the earthly attire the prince of the princesses deepest desire Star butterfly is in love. With her best friend and his name is Marco diaz. Forevermore.

(Marco kisses Star, getting a cheer from the crowd.)

(Marco and star look at each other, till eclispa taps on Star's shoulder.)

Star: Oh eclispa.

Eclipsa: hello Star, and Marco look at you I guess this means I am looking at the next king of mewni

(star and Marco both blush.)

(The music stops, and the lights go out.)


	37. Chapter 37return of the true princess

Chapter 37 the return of the true princess.

(The lights turn back on with the band gone, and meteroa on stage.)

Meteora: hello Mewni I am home.

Moon: you are not welcome here.

Meterora: why this is my home, or was till it was stolen from my family.

Eclipsa: Star who is that?

Star: wait my mother never told you. That miss heinous or was, its your daughter.

Eclipsa: she is alive, my dear little monster daughter is alive.

Meteroa: citizens of mewni, Your royal family is nothing but lies. Eclipsa daughter and true heir is me.

Mewman: but your a monster, and a monster cant rule mewni.

Meteroa: well half monster, I am still your true heir, now bow down to your real princess.

Mewmans: No.

(Meteora stairs at the mewmans who have refused to bow down.)

Meteroa: bow or else.

Mewmans: we wont.

(Meteora fires a green blast at the mewmans.)

Eclipsa: hello sweetie

Meteroa: Mom, help me together we can take back what is ours mewni will be ours.

Eclipsa: I am sorry, but its not ours I have accepted I am not the queen of mewni I get to live peacefully in the castle in my old room. I am sure if you return the mewmans we can work out something where we can all live together in the castle wouldn't that be great.

Meteora: you are against me, everyone is against me if you don't help me then you are my enemy as well and I will take mewni by force.

(The magical high commission rush the stage, but the lights go out and come back on, but meteora disappears.)

Eclipa: she is gone.

Moon: this is bad a monster with magic, the level of danger is escalating.

Eclipsa: I lost her again.

Star: what do we do about them?

(Star points to a few mewmans that have floated to the ceiling)

Moon: lets move them to the infirmary ounce we get meteroa we can figure this out.

Eciplsa: where did my daughter go?

Star: we can find her don't worry.

Eclipsa: its not that she is angry and moon is right she could begin lashing out, and if her monster side comes out things could get worse.

Star: what could happen is she going to grow to a gigantic size and be a unstoppable monster of destruction.

Eclipsa: well what did you think would happen with a monster baby.

Star: oh, oh no. We have to hurry.

Star: Marco come with me.

(Marco follow star out of the ball room)

Marco: Star, are you ok.

Star: Marco this is going to get dangerous.

Marco: I Know that's why I will be right there beside you, with my sword sworn to protect you as your squire.

Star: I know that why I have to do this.

(star pushed Marco into his room and closes the door)

Marco: star what are you doing.

(Star uses her magic to make chains and a lock preventing Marco from getting out.)

Star: I am sorry marco, but I cant afford for you to get hurt or something worse.

Marco: I am supposed to be by your side I made that promise to myself.

(Star runs off down the hallway)

Star: just stay safe, I love you.

(Star meets her mom in her office)

Star: so what is the plan?

Moon: Plan your staying here I have the knights of mewni ready we will bring meteroa in and if we must we will crystalize her

Star: is that your plan for everything

Moon: this is a monster with magic. I need you to stay here.


	38. Chapter 38monster hunting Part 1

Chapter 38 monster hunting. Part 1.

(Star heads down the hall, till she bumps into Tom and Janna)

Janna: great party star

Star: Oh Jenna, except from meteora returning and zapping a couple of mewmans.

Tom: Ok well I was going to take Janna home now, where is Marco.

Star: ok first I have so many questions about this, but first I locked marco in his room.

Janna: why did you lock marco in their.

Star: for his own good, you so those mewmans getting zapped.

(Continues running down the hall)

Janna: well I still had a fun night

Tom: thanks for coming.

Janna: well you were right dancing was fun

(Janna kisses tom on the cheek, and leaves with tom through a portal back to earth)

(Star heads to eclipsa room where two knights block the door)

Knight: sorry princess, but eclipsa is not allowed to leave her room.

(Star turns a corner down the hall to the wall painting.)

(Star takes the secret entrance to eclipsa's room)

Star: eclipsa, do you know where your daughter could be going.

Eclipsa: No. she could be going anywhere, what is worse if she gets bigger.

Star: bigger

Eclipsa: well she is half monster she could dig deeper into her monster half and grow to gigantic size like her father.

Star: we have to do something.

Eclipsa: the knights will know if I leave.

Star: then we have to be very sneaky about it.

(Star uses some pillows and some fur to place under the sheets)

Star: there now it looks like your sleeping.

Eclipsa: what do we do about the guards?

Star: we have to sneak out.

(Star uses the hidden entrance with eclipsa to sneak past the guards, and out of the castle.)

Star: My mom is planning on crystalizing your daughter we have to stop them.

Eclipsa: Star wait.

Star: don't you want to save her.

Eclipsa: I do, but you saw what she did to those mewmans. What are we going to do, I know this looks bad I don't think a small talk is going to resolve this issue.

Star: we will find something, I bet when she sees you again you could talk her out of it.

Eclipsa: I hope your right.

(Moon, the knights of mewni with the high commission look through the forest to find Meteora)

Moon: right this way, we will track her down then immediate crystallization.

Knight: queen moon any plan to handle they soul stealing attack.

Moon: Yes I will block all her attacks with my own magic, while all of you surround her, we will trap her. Then crystalize her.

(Moon and the knights continue to follow monster tracks until they come across mewmans floating.)

Moon: this is not good.

Knight: I don't want to end up like that.

Knight: Suck it up Knight, this is a job we have our orders will we protect mewni at all cost.

Moon: hekapoo, please open a portal and take these mewmans to the infirmary.

Hekapoo: got it queen.

(Star and eclipsa follow monster tracks)

Eclipsa: star where is Marco

Star: I had to lock him in his room.

Eclipsa: oh weird strategy I thought he would fight with you.

Star: I cant lose him its safer for him if he is in there.

Eclipsa: alright, lets keep following these tracks.

Eclipsa so you know my daughter.

Star: yea she used to run St O school for troubled princesses. Me and Marco kind of snuck in and turned it upside down. if anything she is more mad at Marco even more of a reason for him not to join this fight.

Eclipsa: I wish I Knew more about her, after I got crystalized my last thought before it happened was what about my daughter and since being released I have wondered what happened to her since then I wonder if she could of turned out better with my guidance.

Star: don't worry eclipsa we will catch up to my mom and we sill save everyone.

Ecplisa: I only hope so. I hope I can get though to my daughter before things get worse.


	39. Chapter 39 Monster Hunting part 2

Chapter 39 Monster Hunting part 2

(Marco continues to bang on the door trying to punch or kick it down)

Marco: hello is anyone out there let me out. Please.

Higgs: Marco are you in there.

Marco Higgs?

Higgs: what is with these chains.

Marco: star locked me in here, can you let me out.

(Higg's uses her sword to break the chains)

Marco: thanks, why are you still here.

Higgs: all of the knights left, they told their squire to stay here and watch the empty castle.

Marco: then these two squires are going out to help.

Higgs: how are we going to catch up.

Marco: come with me.

(Marco and higgs go down to the animal pen.)

Higgs: wow, cool a dragon cycle

Marco: Nachos think you can fly twice as fast.

(Marco and higgs climb onto nachos)

(Nachos flys through the sky)

(Higgs; holds onto marco)

Higgs: sorry, sorry.

Marco: its fine hold on or you will fall off, just keep looking for them.

Higgs: so is it official now are you dating Star.

Marco: I would rather focus on this mission,

Higgs: I am just going to keep thinking I am right.

(Moon finally finds meteroa that has now grown to a monster.)

Moon: oh no, meteroa come with us peacefully.

Meteroa: queen Moon you stole the throne. I will take it back when you are gone.

(Meteroa fires a blast of green energy that is blocked by Moon creating a magic shield.

Moon: knights now.

(The knights surround meteroa but is swiped away by her tail.)

Meteroa: just like swatting fly's, now to end the little butterfly.

(moon blast meteroa taking her down to a knee.)

(Rombulous attempts to crystalize meteroa but is his by her tail.)

(meteroa stands blasting the knights causing them to lose their souls.)

Meteroa: ounce all you are gone I will take mewni as a queen.

(Moon continues to fight off meteroa trying to prevent the loss of anymore knights.)

Moon: Meteroa you will never be queen.

Meteroa: I will take mewni by force you cant stop me.

(Meteroa fires a blast making more knights lose their souls.)

Hekapoo continues to gather the knights putting them through portals.)

Meteroa: it's just you and me moon.

(A magic blast hits Meteroa knocking her down.)

Star: meteroa, please stop this release the souls.

Meteroa: well, well, well, two butterfly's I can squash.

Eclipa: please Meteroa you're my daughter I love you please just turn back to your normal look.

Meteroa: If you are on their side then you are against me. I guess I will squash you too.

(Moon and star dip down into their butterfly forms uses their magic to weaken meteroa)

Moon: its not enough

Star: keep trying mom.

(Star uses her wand to wrap meteroa's legs causing her to fall.)

moon: rombulous now.

(Rombulous try's again to crystalize meteroa)

Star: No, star blast rombulous with her magic

Moon: star, why?

Star: we cant crystalize her.

Moon: she is too dangerous.

(Meteroa blast moon while her back is turned)

Star: On no Mom.

Meteroa: swings her tail knocking star into a tree.

(Star transforms into her normal self after taking her injuries.)

Meteroa: now to finish you off, no one is coming now little butterfly.

(Marco and Higgs fall from the sky swing their swords and blocking metero's attack.)

Marco: star I told you I was going to be by your side.

Higgs: ready Marco.


	40. Chapter 40 Monster hunting part 3

Chapter 40 Monster hunting part 3

(Marco and Higgs charge at metero dodging her green blast)

Marco: Your going to pay for attacking my princess.

Meteroa: how cute, you too are in love.

Meteroa: you destroyed my school turdina,

(Meteroa fires a blast that is blocked by marcos sword, meteros swings her tail around but higgs jumps over and clibs up meteros back.)

Metero: get off.

(Meteros thrashes around trying to shake off higgs, Marco goes for Meteros feet swing his sword and knocking her down.)

marco: higgs you alright.

Higgs: I am fine.

Star: Marco. I am sorry I didn't want you to get hurt.

Marco: I will defend you till my final breath.

(Star rises to her feet and grabs her wand.)

(Meteroa rises growing bigger, and blast a attack at Marco, marco try's to block but his sword is knocked out of his hands.)

(Meteroa blast Star back into a tree reddening her too weak.)

(Higgs runs at meteroa, and jumps off her tail into the air, but is caught by meteros.)

Meteroa: aww nice try.

(Meteroa begins to squeeze higgs, marco trys to save her but is caught by Meteroa.)

Meteroa: look at you two trying so desperately

(Meteros squeezes Marco and Higgs)

Eclipsa: Please stop your going to kill them.

Meteroa: its what they deserve, you cant stop me know body can.

(Two fire balls rain from the sky, hitting meteroa causing her to lose her grip.)

Tom: leave my friends alone.

Marco: tom what are you doing here.

Tom: Janna told me to come back, I am here to help.

(meteros fires a blast at Tom, which he dodges.)

Meteros: enough with these bugs.

(Meteroa blast the ground making it shake and breakup.)

Meteroa: this fight has gone on long enough.

Marco: stand together, we can beat her don't break formation.

(Higgs, Tom and Marco. charge meteroa dodging her tail)

Higgs: Marco look out.

(Meteroa swipes at Marco knocking him into a tree, and falling to the ground.)

Star: Marco please be ok, Please be ok.

Marco: Star?

Star: this is why I didn't want you to come.

Marco: I promised to be by your side.

(Star begins to cry as she sees everyone fighting to protect her.)

Tom: she is too strong.

(Meteroa swipes her tail at Tom, and continues to use her tail to keep him grounded.)

Higgs: I got you.

(Meteroa: grabs Higgs and squeezes her in her hand,)

Meteroa: this little fight is over, now watch your princess meet her end.

(Meteroa fires a blast at Star, but Marco stands and takes the hit.)

Star: Marco? Marco? Please don't leave me.

Meteroa: well wrong princess, but I got rid of marco now for you star.

Higgs: Star, run.

Tom: Star!

(Meteroa fires a blast, that is stopped by eclipsa.)

(Eclipsa, picks up the wand and begins to use her magic against Meteroa.)

Ecplipsa: I am sorry.

Meteroa: fine then you are next.

(Eclipsa blast Meteroa causing her to lose the souls trapped within her.)

(The knights of Mewni begin to regain their life, and so does moon.)

Star: Mom your ok.

Moon: what happened.

Star: Marco, higgs, and Tom Saved me.

(Marco begins to wake up.)

(Star runs over tackling Marco.)

Star: your ok.

(Star kisses Marco, Eclipsa continues to fight off Meteroa.)

(Meteroa, falls down, eclipsa jumps ontop of her pointing the wand at her, pinning the monster down with magical chains.)

Eclipsa: it could have been different. I never wanted this to happen my dear daughter.

Eclipsa: Rombulous now.

(Rombulous begins to crystalize Meteroa with Eclipsa still standing on top.)

Star: eclipsa, quick get off.

Eclipsa: thank you star, you never treated me as I was evil. You gave me a chance with a trial, Thank you for giving me a fair chance.

(Eclipsa tosses Star the wand)

Eclipsa: Good-bye Star.

(Meteroa and Eclipsa are crystalized together.)

Star: NO!

(Star Hugs Marco crying.)

Higgs: she saved us, she saved mewni.

(Higgs solutes eclipsa)

Tom: Oh man, I am going to be feeling these injuries for weeks.

(Hekapoo creates a portal putting the giant crystal of Meteroa and eclipsa inside.)


	41. Chapter 41 is there Hope

Chapter 41 is there Hope.

(a weeks passes the mewmans begin rebuilding the town fixing all the damages.)

(Star is in Rombulous's crystal prison home.)

(Star stares at the crystalized Eclipsa and Meteora

Star: Hello eclipsa, came here to thank you again. It must have been hard for you fighting your own daughter, and even sacrificing your freedom for this prison.

(A portal opens behind star)

Marco: I thought I would find you here.

Star: oh Marco. I was just visiting eclipsa again.

Marco: it was amazing of her. When you told me about all she did to protect mewni she could of chose to fight with her daughter against us.

Star: and all those reports of being a evil queen, she becomes a savior with a tragic ending.

(Marco puts a hand on star's shoulder when marco hears the change in her voice.

Marco: I know its sad.

Star: all I did to try and give her a better chance, with a trial trying to prove her innocence. Its just awful that after all that. After trying to avoid a crystalizing ending she ends up back where she started in a crystal locked away.

Marco: she did it for you, for me, for all of mewni. a queen protects her people. No matter the consequences.

(Star walks up to the crystal putting a hand on to it.)

Star: I wonder?

Marco what?

Star: if she could see me through the crystal

(Another portal opens and moon walks through)

Moon: star please get away from there.

Star: mom, what if we could release eclipsa from her prison.

Moon: I am sorry Star, but it is too dangerous if we limit the crystal then Meteora could escape and then we are dealing with the same problem over again.

Star: we cant just quickly grab eclipsa, so she could live peacefully.

Moon: I am sorry star we cant.

Star: what about the deal you made with her, she should be allowed to be set free.

(Moon leaves through another portal.)

Marco: Star I know it seems hard.

Star: Marco its just is their any hope, she was not my grandma but we saw each other as family. I just don't want to give up on her.

Marco: I Know I owe her my life, its because of her I can stand here with you.

(Marco and Star have a quick kiss, when Marco opens his eyes, for a moment he sees eclipsa wink at him.)

Marco: come on star lets go back.

(Star and Marco walk hand in hand through a portal back to mewni.)

The royal family sits down to enjoy dinner together.

River: well what is on the menu today I am thrilled mewni is back to normal everything has been taken care of.

(Star sits in her chair playing with her food.)

Moon: star how many times have I asked you not to play with your food.

Star: Its just eclipsa, I want to do something for her.

River: Well we will think of something for the former queen of mewni.

Moon: lets just be thankfully we don't have a angry mob outside, after meteroa told everyone we were not the true royalty of the kingdom.

River: yes that would be difficult lets try and move forward.

(Star gets up from her chair grabbing marco's hoodie leading him upstairs.)

River: I don't want to hear that door close when you go up their, keep your door open.

(star takes marco to her room.)

Marco: star what are you doing.

Star: we are planning a break out diaz.

Marco: what, for eclispa?

Star: yes, we will unfreeze her for a moment and save her.

Marco: star there are other ways to honor eclipsa, we could just live for her. Together we can always remember her sacrifice.

Star: I just wanted to her to happy.

(Marco sits on stars bed next to her.)

Marco: she is, because your still here.

Star: there were so many things I wanted to learn from her, I read her chapter and for years I tried to protect her, I feel like I failed.

Marco: you didn't fail.

Star: I don't know she doesn't deserve to be trapped and looked as prisoner. Mewmans were coming up to me thanking me for saving them. they should know the real hero straight from her mouth.

Marco: than tomorrow all of mewni will know whom their savior was.

Star: what did you have in mind?

Marco: a celebration through Mewni. a for the real hero of Mewni.

Star: thank you marco,

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the cheek, making Marco moon cheeks light up.)


	42. Chapter 42 A Hero's Celebration

Chapter 42 A Hero's Celebration.

(Marco asleep in his bed dreams of his recent fight with meteroa, the image of taking a blast from Meteroa and everything going black shocks Marco in to waking up.)

Marco: what a horrible dream.

Star: what happened?

(Marco screams at seeing star at the foot of his bed)

Marco: Star what are you doing here.

Star: Well I came into see you, but when I saw you sleeping I just thought I wait here till you wake up.

Marco: oh Ok well, I have some plans for today.

Star: I know but first

(Star leans in close to marco for a kiss, but is interrupted by a band coming in with drums and horns, Marco jumps out of bed.)

Moon: Happy Mewni independence day.

River: Hooray Hooray

River: Oh were we interrupting something.

Moon: should we come back in a bit.

(Moon and River lead the band out of Marco's room.)

Marco: Wow that was Embarrassing

Star: I actually forgot it was today.

Marco: well this is perfect, I wanted to do a celebration its even better its on our mewni independence day.

Star: What?

Marco: I promised I was going to through a party for the Hero of Mewni.

Star: Oh eclipsa.

Marco: I know you have been trying to bring monsters together and mewmans together. And today is a day where mewmans fought monsters. But I think a celebration of out hero would help.

Star I hope your right Marco.

(Star leaves the room, so Marco can get dressed and they leave the castle.)

(A band begins to play through mewni celebrating their day.)

Marco: I remember when we celebrated this on earth.

Star: Yea you were my general now you're here on mewni as my boyfriend

(Star grabs Marco's hand, making them both blush.)

Star: Is this a little weird.

Marco: weird?

Star: Us now acting like this I mean we were just best friends now we are.

Marco: Star its not going to be weird, I only want to be by your side, I always have now I always will.

(the Knights you fought against meteora Are showered with confetti as they parade through the shreets.)

(Higgs runs up to Marco handing him a cornMalt)

Higgs: Hey Marco, can you believe it all these mewnans think these knights had anything to do with the battle of meteroa. They all got their souls sucked out now they are getting all the credit.

Marco: I don't mind the real hero is Eclipsa.

Higgs: I know, My knight had no idea that you and I were the onces who charged in to keep up the fight.

Higgs: and Princess, nice to see you here with Marco

(Higgs points at Marco and Star holding hands.)

Star: Just remember what I said.

Higgs: I care a lot about my own life, So I was right, you two are together. I knew it.

(The conversation ends when Marco sees a mewmans though his drink at a portrait of eclipsa.)

Marco: hey what was that about.

Mewman: what why are they parading that queen around.

Marco: because she was ounce our queen, and deserves our respect.

Mewman: well on this day that is the last quenn that deserves celebration.

Marco: she our hero, shes my hero, shes your hero, and his the entire of mewni and all kingdoms hero.

Mewman: Hero?

Marco: that's right she saved all of us, and gave up her freedom for all of us.

Mewman: well if you ask me its her fault in the first place, she was the one who had a child with a monster. She was just cleaning up the mess.

Marco: how could you say that to a queen of mewni.

Mewman: speaking of queen, our queen is not even our blood queen.

Marco: so they might not have been blood, but for generation this family protected mewni and served the kingdom.

Mewman: Star butterfly is a fraud and should not be a princess let alone out next queen.

Marco: Don't you ever talk like that about Star in front me.

Mewman: oh yea who are you the princesses Boyfriend

Marco: that right.

(Marco attempts to throw a punch, but is blocked by two knights who separate them.)

Knights: that's enough.

(Marco walks back to Star, and the Mewman walks through the crowd,)

Star: you didn't have to do that.

Marco: Of course I did.

Higgs: he is right Star nobody should talk like that about royalty.

(Marco walks back with Star to the castle.)

Star: So princesses boyfriend huh, don't worry Marco.

(Marco blushes as he walks hand in hand with Star.)


	43. Chapter 43 Higgs Promise to herself

Chapter 43. Higgs Promise to herself.

(Star wakes up and knocks on Marco's door.)

River: Oh hello star.

Star: hi dad.

River: waiting for Marco to wake up.

Star: Yup a lot of Squire plans for him today.

River: Just keep this door open honey.

(Star blushes and feels her heart beat rapidly.)

(Star knocks on Marco's door again, which slightly opens with no Marco inside.)

(Moon walks down the hall)

Star: Mom have you seen Marco.

Mom: I saw him go down to the arena.

Star: the arena? Oh higgs again.

(Marco and Higgs continue to spar.)

Higgs: Reminds me of our series a few months ago.

Marco: We both have improved since then.

(Marco takes a swing at marco, that is blocked. Marco returns a swing with her sword that is blocked by higgs.)

(Marco and Higgs Lock swords)

Star: Hello you two.

Marco: Star.

(Higgs uses this distraction to land a hit on Marco.)

Higgs: you left your self-open, when I see an opportunity I am going to take it.

(Higgs helps up Marco.)

Higgs: Good match today

Marco: always happy to train my skill.

(Star grabs Marco hoodie. And Kisses him.)

Marco: what was that for.

Star: Just cause.

Star: but since you are dedicated to being a squire. Here is a assignment Squire. Kiss me.

(Marco and Star share a another kiss in the arena.)

Higgs: aww that's sweet.

Star: turns to higgs.

Higgs: I should split

(Higgs leaves waving goodbye.)

Star: So sparring again.

Marco: Higgs wants to continue her training, we both want tot make it to Knight.

(Marco and Star leave the area.)

Marco: sorry Star I forgot something in the squire training room, I will meet you back in the castle.

(Marco makes it to the locker room where he over here's a argument with Higgs and her knight.)

Sir stabby: I gave you orders not to fight against meteroa.

Higgs: I had to protect mewni too, I didn't lose my soul and I fought bravely.

Sir stabby: you still disobeyed orders, You will not make it as a knight if you don't think with your head.

(Higgs knight leave the room)

Higgs: Marco I know you're there.

Marco: sorry about that I feel that is my fault.

Higgs: No he is right I fought meteroa and when we won I thought I was being promoted to knight guess I am even lower My knight does not take me on missions so I asked to train with you so I don't slow down.

Marco: well I am free when you need a sparring partner, I still want to make it to knight as well.

Higgs: when Your not making out with star, you still want to be a knight.

Marco: Of course, I will be a knight of mewni and so will you.

Higgs: Marco can I tell you a story.

Marco: sure.

Higgs: when I was young I was a simple corn picker with my family, all the kids in the village would make mean comments so I fought to prove I was the best by the time I was only 10 I was a punk you fought everyone. One day the magical barrier went down and Monsters stormed through destroying our homes I charged in to defend my home but I was knocked away like I was nothing. Than I saw them the royal knight defending mewni fighting back and pushing the monsters back to the woods.

Marco: what happened after.

Higgs: when the knights pushed them back, one knight helped me back he told me about what real strength was. He than handed me his helmet It was to big on me, but I made a vow that day I would be a knight. The comments got even worse telling me I would never make it but I held my head up thinking I would make it as a squire than I knight.

Higgs: Its really why I got so mad at you in the beginning because I thought you thought this squire thing was not serious.

Marco: I hope you now see I take this very seriously, and don't give up we can train and you will be a knight.

(Higgs blushes a bit)

Higgs: thanks Marco.

(Marco grabs his bag and leaves Higgs in the training room.)


	44. Chapter 44 Star and Her squire

Chapter 44. Star and Her squire.

(Marco stares up at his ceiling, thinking about what Higgs told her.)

Marco: she is dedicated, driven, but if she acts out like this she is going to lose her position.

Marco: I want to help her achieve her goal of a knight, she is a strong fighter and deserves to be one.

(Marco stops thinking when he hears a knock on his door)

Star: Marco are you in there.

Marco: Come in.

Star: so any plans, like higgs again.

Marco: No today I am all yours.

(Star Hugs Marco, She gives him a quick kiss. But break apart when she feels someone watching.)

Star: DAD.

River: what I was just (River begins to whistle and walk away)

Star: can't really get any privacy

(Marco takes Stars hand)

Marco: come on I know where we could go.

Star: where are we going.

(Marco takes to the pen where Nachos is staying.)

Marco: hey girl ready for a ride.

Star: where are we going?

Marco: just trust me.

(Star and Marco climb on Nachos and she takes off.)

Star: woo hoo, now this is fun.

Marco: hold on tight.

(Marco takes out his scissors opening a portal which Marco fly's through.)

(Marco and Star end up in hekapoo's world)

Star: WOW Marco, look at us.

Marco: Yea I know we keep out older selfs whenever we come to this world.

Star: this is awesome.

(Star wraps her hands on Marco's abs and begins to blush.)

Star: Hey Marco is in that Hekapoos house.

Marco: It is.

(Marco and star land and Open her door.)

Marco: Hey H poo, you in here.

Hekapoo: well well well, if it isn't older marco, And star too this is just too cute.

Hekapoo: so what brings you too here.

Star: Marco wanted to take me on an adventure.

(Hekapoo sees Marco holding hands.)

Hekapoo: so this is official now.

Marco: Yes.

Hekapoo: well its about Time I have been waiting to see you two to get together.

Star: wait since when.

Hekapoo: just about when Marco came here the first time, he trained so hard to get these scissors and after all that time I thought he was not going to leave than you came. He only left because of you. When we were doing that night riding he saved you from certain death, and asked to keep it a secret. You got a good squire their.

Star: actually hekapoo I wanted to ask if you something could you open a portal, and from inside something a separate two things.

Hekapoo: weird question, but I will bite what is this about.

Star: eclipsa, she is in that giant crystal, could I separate Meteroa and eclipsa and get her out.

Hekapoo: oh star, its not rombulous crystal's were meant to be unbreakable

(Marco sees the distressed look on stars face.)

Marco: come on star lets go home.

Star: Ok.

(Marco opens a portal riding on Nachos with star sitting behind him.)

Hekpoo: bye you two love birds come back anytime.

(Marco and star fly through the skies.)

Marco: I know you are still thinking of eclipsa. I know it makes you upset.

Star: My mom told me to drop it, but I cant stop thinking of her.

(Marco lands on the top of Mewni mountain)

Marco: Star please don't keep secrets from me, you could always tell me what is on your mind.

Star: OK I promise.

(Star takes a seat and looks out, Marco sits next to star.)

Star: beautiful is in it.

(Marco looks at star.)

Marco: Yea, it is.

Star: Marco turn your head and look out, from the Top here you can see all of mewni

Marco: wow its incredible.

(Star leans her head on Marco shoulder)

Star: you're the Best Squire Marco, and a even better boyfriend.

(Marco kisses star as the sunsets on Mewni,)


	45. Chapter 45 Crystal cracker

Chapter 45. Crystal cracker.

(Star and Marco watch as the moon and stars come out from the mountain as they light up the whole sky.)

Marco: do you wan to go back to the castle.

Star: Not yet, I am too comfortable right here.

(Star rests her head on Marco's shoulder.)

(Marco feels his heart beat louder against his chest.)

Star: I find is funny sometimes.

Marco: What?

Star: over a year ago I got my wand, I turned 14 and only a few days later I set fire to the Kingdom from their I had to go to earth. Then I met you.

Marco: I remember I got called to the principal's office to be your guide, then you started living in my house. My life changed forever going on adventure seeing exciting places.

Star: you were my best friend, then my crush, to my squire, I gave up my feelings for a moment when I thought you were never coming back and I started dating Tom. Then you came back, I was so relived then I was caught in between you and Tom. Tom told me to be happy with the one I love the most. So I chose you.

Marco: I am happy you did, but I need to tell you one other thing.

Star: what happened?

Marco: when I ran away I was planning on not coming back, I went to earth to live my life their. I ran into Jackie who asked me to kiss her to see if I was serous about staying, and I just could not Jackie told me to not fake it and go back to earth.

Star: Jackie huh, I guess I should thank her for bringing you back to me.

(Star grabs Marco's hand,)

Star: Ok I think I am ready to go back now.

(Marco opens a portal inside the castle)

Marco: Goodnight Star.

Star: Goodnight diaz.

(Marco pulls Star in for a kiss.)

Star: Now that is a goodnight Kiss

(Marco goes to his room.)

(Star opens a portal to Rombulous's crystal Home.)

Star: Ok in and out real quite like.

(Star looks through the crystals trying to find eclipas's)

Star: No not this one, or this one or this one. Where is it.

(Star sees rombulous)

Star: have to be sneaky.

(Star finally spots a large crystal with Eclipsa in it.)

Star: found you

(Star tries to cut the crystal by making a portal to try and pull eclipsa through, but to no effort.)

(Star tries again, but the same result the crystal remains completely intact.)

Star: Please you have so much I want to learn from you, please your innocent you did nothing wrong this place is for criminals I cant see you be crystalized like this.

(Star takes out her wand and tries to make a heat spell to melt the crystal, but before she could she gets blasted from behind by Rombulous getting trapped in a crystal. )

Rombulous: princess, you should not have tried that.

Rombulous: I guess I should report this to queen moon.

Rombulous: and The other high commission they will want to hear about this.

(A portal opens a Marco steps through)

(Rombulous attempts to blast Marco, but he dodges and ducks between a crystal.)

Marco: I am just here for star, I thought she would be here.

Rombulous: sorry but this needs to be reported in.

Marco: Can I just take her and go, unfreeze her. Please.

Rombulous: sorry kid.

Marco: find then

(Marco jumps out from his hiding spot and charges at Rombulous)

Rombulous: Not smart kid

(Rombulous fires a blast a Marco which he is able to duck under and get behind rombulous, Rombulous tries to fire another attack at Marco but is blocked by Marco's scissors that is redirected at star freeing her.)

Rombulous: why you.

(Marco quickly grabs star and opens a portal and jumps through)

Marco: you ok.

Star: Yes just cold.

(Star begins to shiver and Marco takes off his hoodie and gives it too star.)

Marco: why did you do that.

Star: I thought I could free Eclipsa no luck and I got myself in trouble thanks for saving me again.

(Marco leaves and returns with Hot chocolate)

Marco: I am always going to be here for you. That's my job as a squire.

(Star drinks up her hot chocolate)

(Marco gets up, and attempts to leave, but star grabs his hand.)

Star: Please stay just for tonight

(Star lays down on her bed, and Marco joins her and begin to sleep, Marco holds on to star to keep her warm after being crystalized)


	46. Chapter 46 Council decision

Chapter 46. Council decision.

(Marco wakes up with Star still sleeping,)

(Star opens her eyes and smiles at Marco.)

Star: good morning

Marco: good Morning.

Moon: good morning star.

(Star and Marco fall out of bed)

Moon: Star, come with me.

(Star blushes and leaves with moon.)

(Marco heads down a hallway and sees Higgs leaning up against the door she point too the training grounds, and marco nods)

Higgs: so Marco no hoodie today.

Marco: oh yea Star has it.

Higgs: oh really, why is that.

(Higgs gives Marco a smile and laughs.)

Marco: what is with that look.

Higgs: Oh nothing,

(Higgs starts running, Marco chases after her to get to the training ground.)

(Moon Opens her office door to let star in, with the entire magical high commission in the room)

Star: what is this.

Moon: we have to talk.

Hekapoo: Star you are becoming more and more reckless your portal hopping a few months ago. Now this.

Moon: Rombulous told me that you were attempting to free eclipsa, don't you realize if you attempt to free eclipsa than meteora its too dangerous.

Star: but mom.

Moon: no but, star please don't go back.

Star: Ok Mom.

(Star tries to leave.)

Moon wait there is one matter to discuss.

(Marco and Higgs continue to spar going back and forth)

Marco: got to move faster than that higgs if you want to hit me.

Higgs: you want speed, fine.

(Marco and Higgs swing their sword both trying to land a hit.)

Higgs: things don't change, we are too even,

Marco: Higgs you got skills but you become predictable

(Marco dodges one of Higgs strikes, and counters with his own.)

Marco: you really have the same fighting style, got to change it up.

Higgs: oh yea,

(Marco and Higgs go back and forth, marco blocks higgs attack ad lands another hit.)

(Higgs gets back up and falls right back down.)

Marco: we should stop

(Marco helps higgs to the infirmary)

Marco: what happened

Higgs: My knight finally took me on a mission and to prove myself I took a risk and got hurt.

Marco: then why did, you train today with me.

Higgs: I cant slow down I will achieve my dream.

Marco: if you die you wont be able to achieve your dream.

Higgs: I don't care that's what a knight does putting the mission first if you get hurt then you soldier on. never stop.

(Back in moons office.)

Moon: it's about Marco. We believe its time for Him to go back to earth.

Star: But he is a squire, and has saved mewni on more than one occasion.

Moon: Yes, but its time for him To go back to earth.

Hekapoo: I mean I voted against this. But rombulous and Omni voted against me.

Moon: we believe he is safer on earth,

Star: but, but, but.

Hekapoo: I know you just want to have cuddle time with Marco

(Star blushes.)

Star: were you spying on us.

(Star leaves her office.)

Hekapoo: do you really think this is a good decision.

Marco: Moon Marco is from earth, as the queen if one day Marco gets killed I would have to explain that to his parents.

(Star walks down stairs and spots Marco with Higgs.)

Star: What happened

Marco: Higgs got hurt on a mission and has been hiding.

Star: OK lets go to the infirmary

(Higgs is taken to the infirmary)

Higgs: thanks again you two.

Star: just get better.

(Marco and Star leave the infirmary)

Star: Marco we need to talk?


	47. Chapter 47 Here to stay part 1

Chapter 47. Here to stay part 1

(Star and Marco head to stars room)

Star: Ok Marco you should sit down.

Marco: Star was is it?

Star: You have to leave mewni.

(Marco falls back on to Star's bed.)

Marco: we are breaking up, I know I am not royalty.

Star: Shut up Marco, this is not a breakup.

Marco: then what?

Star: you have to leave mewni.

Marco: wait why.

Star: My mom has told me that with the growing danger in mewni, you cant stay.

Marco: I have handled myself In every crisis Toffee, meteroa, even when that stump attacked us.

Star: Marco you lost your soul to meteroa.

Marco: I have to be here as your squire, your best friend, Star I love you.

Star: I Know you do, I love you too.

Marco: then I should stay here with you.

Star: My mom is the queen she is in charge of all the citizens safety, and If you got seriously hurt My mom would have to go to earth and explain, How do you think your parents would take it if you died here

Marco: Star Please this cant be goodbye, we could be sneaky I want stay in the castle.

Star: I feel this is my fault.

Marco: How.

Star: all Of my meddling, I tested my self to find answers and Hekapoo caught me it was because of you she did not tell moon.

Star: I was so focused on feeing eclipsa, that I got into deeper trouble with Rombulous, you saved me again.

Star: I should of just stopped.

Marco: we can figure this out more later tonight just rest I will take of it.

Star: where are you going?

Marco: I'm not leaving your side.

(Star begins to drift asleep)

(Marco walks into Moons office.)

Moon: Oh Marco we need to talk.

Marco: I Know everything., star told me and I am sorry queen Moon I cannot leave.

Moon: Marco I am sorry this is not a choice you have to leave, I feel mewni next great attack is coming and if I am right and you are caught in the middle of it then I cannot allow you to stay.

Marco: don't I get a say, star is here I cant leave her as dedicated squire.

Moon: That's right you are a squire and you should listen to your queen when I say its time to go.

(Marco turns around and attempts to leave.)

Hekapoo: Sorry Marco

(Hekapoo clones herself to and surrounds marco.)

Moon: Collect his belongings and send him home.

(Marco struggles as his belongings are tossed into a portal.)

Hekapoo: I really sorry Marco I don't want to do this queens orders.

Moon: collect his scissors.

(Moon takes Marco scissors and places them on her desk.)

(Marco is put into the portal and left in his room on earth.)


	48. Chapter 48 Here to stay part 1

Chapter 48 Here to stay part 2.

(Angie and Rafael rush into Marco's room)

Angie: Oh Marco it's the middle of the knight what are you doing here.

Rafael: we did not know you were coming in today.

Marco: I didn't Moon told me I had to leave, and I don't have my scissors so I cant get back. I have no way to contact star.

Angie: we will figure something out I bet one of your friends could help.

Rafael: Yes Like your friend jenna she must have some way.

Angie: Before you go to sleep come with us.

(Marco goes with his parents to the extra bedroom and sees Marco jr. sleeping.)

Marco: hello little brother

(Angie and Rafael leave the two Marco's alone.)

Rafael: Its nice to have Marco back home.

(Morning on mewni, Moon wakes up star.

Moon: Morning Star, ready for Today.

Star: What's today.

Moon: Get dress come with me.

(Star gets dressed, meeting her mom outside.)

Star: Just let me get Marco.

Moon: we don't need your boyfriend.

Star: He is still My squire.

Moon: This is for only official royalty only Me, you, and your father.

(Star, Moon and River, Ride on your warncorns in to mewni forrest.)

(On earth Marco goes down stairs For breakfast with his parents.)

Angie: I guess its nice your finishing school on earth Marco.

Rafael: then you can spend all day with your brother.

Marco: sounds great, oh got to go.

Rafael: Bye Marco.

(Marco Enters School)

Jackie: Marco Your back.

Marco: I was not going stay on Mewni forever, of course I will always come back to see my friends.

(Marco Enters class.)

Janna: Earth to Marco, You in there.

Janna: you were spaced out. Whats on your mind.

Marco: Oh just thinking about my baby brother.

(Class finishes.)

Jackie: So How is Star, everything good on mewni.

Marco: I got a nice welcome back. I remember I said I would finish the school year here.

Janna: Hey Marco, I wanted to ask How is Marry Marine.

Marco: Uh who, never heard of her.

Jackie: who is this.

Marco: Jenna how did you know.

Tom: Tom sent me letter.

Janna: Marco got kidnapped from a princess who brained washed him and attempted to Marry Him.

Marco: JANNA

Janna: I thought you would come back with Star.

Marco: we got separated on mewni I cant go back.

(back on mewni The royal family comes to the monster village.)

Star: why are we here.

Moon: Well what about making new homes here for mewmans.

Star: What about the monsters.

Mewman: how we just need to move construction through.

Star: Mom, What about the Monsters, They are returning one day, we could make it for monsters and mewmans.

Moon: Star Great idea.

(The royal family leave the village, back in the kingdom Star heads to the area.

Star: He probably got up early to spar with Higgs.

(Star checks the area)

Star: Not here.

(Star checks the with The knights of Menwi.)

Star: Have you seen Marco?

Knights: not today Princess.

Star: What about higgs.

Knight: her night to He on her own Quest.

(Star checks the kitchen.)

Star: Have you seen Marco?

Chef: Not today Star

Star: He must of just slept in.

(Star hurries up the stair, to Marcos room and finds Marco is not there.)

Star: I put it right here.

(Star sees Hekapoo. Leave Moons Office.)

Star: Hekapoo, wait.

(Hekapoo opens a portal)

(Star goes to Moons office.)

Moon: Star I got working on the plans for the village.

Star: Hey Marco have you seen Marco, nobody has seen him on Mewni.

Moon: Star Look we can Make better homes For monsters and The mewmans there are some that just live in the woods.

Star: Marco Is on earth isn't he.

Moon: I explained this to you.

(Star turns into her Magic form, but Moon stops her with her own magic, turning Star back to normal.)

Moon: Star you are grounded I blocked your magic now go to your room.

(Star leaves her Moms office.)

(Star goes to Marco's room, looking for His scissors.

Star: Nothing is here.

(Star leaves the castle, into town)

(Back on earth Marco, Janna, and Jackie play with Marco jr.)

Marco: Come to your big brother.

(Marco Jr laughs)

Jackie: I wish I had a little brother as cute as this.

Janna: I know right, I am a little jealous.

Jackie: Hey Marco are you a prince since your dating Star.

Marco: Im still her squire, I was never a real knight. It was a bit embarrassing.

Janna: Marco don't you have your scissors.

Marco: No the queen, took them.

(On Mewni Star goes through the town and Making to a small village and knocks on a door.)

Hunter: Star?

Star: do you have a pair of dimension scissors?

Hunter: No,

Star: Than its over, I cant get back to earth.

Hunter: Go see Hekapoo, she can make you a pair.

Star: I can't get to hekapoo's world, I have no scissors.

(Hunter takes out a knife a cuts a portal to hekapoo's world.)

Star: how did you?

Hunter: they only work for hekapoo's dimension.

(Star and Hunter step through on hekapoo' dimension.)


	49. Chapter 49 Here to stay part 3

Chapter 49 Here to stay part 3.

(Star and Hunter end up right on hekapoos front door.)

Star: Hunter what happened to you.

(Hunter's face has changed to wrinkled, and old. His hair turned white.)

Hunter: I am Festiva's older brother.

(Hunter knocks on the door.)

Hekapoo: Hunter come in.

Star: What is going on.

Hekapoo: when we swapped the babies. We moved the family to another dimension. The parents got sick and passed away. I took him in, I let him go back and fourth through my dimension to see his sister, His body adjusted to the time here. He ages to an old man here he looks like a teenager in mewni.

Hunter: hekapoo, we came here for a pair of scissors.

Hekapoo: Princess I cant make a you a pair of scissors.

Star: I can't get to earth in any other way.

Hekapoo: make a portal.

Star: Mom blocked my magic, please its not fair to Marco he wants to be here, To be a knight, To be by my side.

Hekapoo: I cant make you a pair queens orders, But you could use marco's they are in your moms office.

(Hekapoo, Opens a portal inside moons office.)

(Star searches through, her moms office, searching through the a draw she find Marco's scissors.)

(Star heads back to her room, closes the door and is about to make a portal, when a knock is at the door.)

Moon: Star can I come in.

(Star hides the Scissors and opens the door.)

moon: Star I wanted to say I am sorry,

(moon lifts her spell on Star.)

Moon: there you are free to use your magic.

Star: So can Marco come back now.

Moon: this is still a No star I believe Mewni is just to dangerous so Marco cannot return, you are free to see him once a month I will let you leave mewni. I need you here, as a princess there will come a time where you will be queen.

(Star face changes to sadness putting her head down.)

Moon: I will see you in the morning Star.

(Moon Leaves and star sits on her bed.)

Star: ounce a month?

(Star remembers what she said when she was taken in by the police when she wrecked that police car.)

Star: I remember saying it was better seeing Marco ounce a month was better than not at all. Its not like that now I want to see him everyday have him with me all the time.

(Star goes to sleep in her bed holding onto Marco scissors)

(Marco wakes up, and goes to his brother's room who is sleeping.)

Marco: I will see you later when I get back from school

(Marco catches the bus and heads to school)

Janna: Hey Marco, Only a week left of school.

Marco: End of the year is coming to a close.

Jackie: Marco you did spend most of the year on menwi.

(the bus arrives and class begins.)

(On mewni star wakes up and heads down for breakfast.)

Moon: good morning star, is something wrong.

Star: I just would of liked to have breakfast with Marco.

Moon: don't worry honey in a month we can go visit him.

(Star gets up from the table and walks away.)

River: are you sure, this is right to keep Marco on earth and Star here.

Moon: I am only doing what is best, Star can go see him, but as a princess star has to be prepared for decisions like this.

(Star runs into Higgs In the hallway.)

Higgs: Oh princess where is Marco.

Star: On earth I don't think he will be coming back for a while.

Higgs: really I wanted to thank him, in my last mission my training with him really helped.

Star: That's great another step closer.

Higgs: Star dont worry you will see him again, if Marco is not coming back I will need a new training partner.

(Star walks up the stairs to her room and sees her mom a her door.)

Moon: I know you upset sweetie but you will see Marco again in time, just be the princess mewni needs to see.

Star: OK mom.

(Star goes into her room and lies down on her bed

(Class ends and Marco leaves.)

Janna: wait Marco, can me and Jackie come over again. Your little brother is just too cute.

Marco: sure lets not miss the bus.

Janna: So Marco How does school compared to mewni.

Marco: My squire training is different from normal school work.

(Marco, janna, and Jackie make it to Marco's house.)

(Over on mewni, moon comes back to Star door. she knocks on Star's door, but is met with no answer.)

Moon: Star?

(Moon opens the door to see a note on Star's bed)

Moon: Mom, I'm going back to Earth with Marco's scissors, If you cant have Marco on Mewni, I will be on earth, You can come see me when ever you want, but I will be with the diaz family, until Marco can come back.)

(Marco hears a knock on the door and opens it to see Star, which she jumps into his arms.

Marco: Star what are you doing here.

Star: I found out you weren't on mewni, all I wanted was to be with you. I don't want to se you go though anymore portals apart, Mind if I stay here again

Angie: Oh star well we are using the guest bed.

Star: I could just magic myself up another room.

Rafael: Just not to big Star, took a while to finish repairs.

Janna: Star nice to see you back on earth,.

Jackie: Summer is coming up; it would be great for all of us to hang out this time.

Star: Happy to be back.

(Star sees Marco jr.)

Star: hello Marco jr,

(Marco jr. laughs as Star makes funny faces, Marco watches Star play with his little brother)


	50. Chapter 50 Earth and Star

Chapter 50 Earth and Star.

(On mewni moon gathers the Magical high commission)

Moon: Star has left mewni,

Hekapoo: Queen My apologies I take full responsibility I told star about the scissors you have in your desk.

Moon: The rest of you can go Hekapoo stay here.

(The other members of the high commission leave.)

Moon: why did you tell her?

Hekapoo: it was not like she was going to leave some other way moon.

Moon: I had an agreement we would visit the diaz family ounce a month.

Hekapoo: did you think Star was just going to accept that?

Hekapoo: Moon, you have been queen since you were about star's age, I have seen Star grow up and she has always done things her way, I see a lot of Festivia in her.

Moon: Festiva?

Hekapoo: She was fun and ran mewni her way she made great decisions as a queen. Festiva was a bit of a rebel with no mother, we had to try our best to teach her. I thought Star deserved to Know.

Moon: Hekapoo, I wanted Star to be here on mewni as a princess the mewmans here need to see their princess making decisions. Taking the responsibility.

Hekapoo: what are you going to do go to earth and drag her back here by force ground her so she cant leave.

Moon: well what do you supposed.

Hekapoo: she wont leave unless Marco can comeback.

Moon: what about the next danger, and the next. Marco gets hurt I will have to break it to his family.

Hekapoo: Marco is tougher than you think, I think he probably better than most of the knights we have on duty. He might be a bit green and has seen less action. But he blocked meteroas attack to protect star. If Higgs and Marco did not jump in I don't know where we would be.

(Back on earth Marco and Star catch the bus to school)

Marco: you don't have to come to school with me.

Star: there is a lot of people. I want to see.

(Students walk by waving hi to star.)

(Runs and Hugs Star.)

Starfan 13: Star your back.

Star: Its great to see you too.

(The bell rings and class starts.)

Star: Oh miss skullnick

Skullnick: Oh hello Star. Yes I am still a troll.

Star: I Can fix that.

Skullnick: No need.

(Class begins Star sits in class)

(Star looks out the window, and sees oskar playing her keytar.

(Oskar waves at Star, Star nods her head at Oskar.)

(Class ends)

Star: Lets take a walk back, There are so many things on I missed here. Squire lead the way.

Marco: Of course princess.

(Marco and Star leave school, and head to the Diaz home.)

Marco: I thought I would not see you, with no way to get to mewni.

Star: Oh here, your scissors I meant to give them back.

Marco: Oh we could go back to mewni together.

Star: Its still a no for you to come back, so until you can return I am not going back.

Marco: You didn't have to do that we could manage,

Star: Marco, I would rather live my entire life on earth here with you then spend a day on Mewni without you. I don't want to see you go through a portal without me.

(Oskar pulls up next to star.)

Oskar: Hey Star, have not seen you in over a year.

Star: Yea I had to go to mewni.

Oskar: Well we could not hang out last summer, what about this one. I can take you anywhere in my car.

(Marco takes Star's hand)

Star: Sorry oskar but no I will be spending the summer with my boyfriend.

Oskar: Oh you and Mango are dating, hey if you combine your names you get Stargo.

Marco: Its Marco, Marco diaz.

Oksar: Oh so that makes Starco,

(Oskar, drives down the street.)

Marco: Just you and Me star.

Star: Well I am sure we will see a lot of Jackie and Janna too.

(Marco and Star arrive at the diaz home and walk in.)

Marco: Mom, dad, were home.

Angie: Oh Marco, your father and I have to run off you can watch your brother right.

Marco: I got it mom, don't worry.

(Angie and Rafael leave)

Star: Marco this is just like when we babysat the baby tadpoles

(Marco and Star play with Marco jr, Star does some small bubble spells for Marco jr. to play with.)

Star: Awww, little jr. is so cute.

(Marco jr. yawns, Marco takes his baby brother to his room to sleep.)

(Marco puts on a movie for him and Star to enjoy.)

Star: this reminds me of our friendship Thursdays, I guess we can call this date knight.

(Star gives Marco a kiss)

Star: all I need is you Marco and I am happy were ever I am.

Marco: Right by your side always.

(Marco and Star kiss again, this time their cheeks marks glow.)

Star: I always wondered how you got these.

Marco: I used your wand ounce, and I when I did these marks appeared, I always thought it was the blood moon, soul bonding giving me half your magic.

Star: I guess this summer we could see if you have potential in their Marco.


	51. Chapter 51 Moving Forward

Chapter 51 Moving Forward.

(Moon sits on Star's bed looking at a picture of a young star.)

Moon: where did my baby go.

River: moon, what are you doing in here.

Moon: I was wondering if star came back then I saw this picture, she was so young so full of joy and smiles.

River: she still smiles all the time.

Moon: Yes, But she isn't here, when did my baby grow up so fast.

River: She is On earth with marco, we practically Marco the responsibility of watching over star over a year ago, now that they are daiting the safest place would be with each other.

Moon: I thought we were finally past all this rebel princess nonsense.

River: Its not nonsense its love.

River: Do you remember when we were young like that.

(Flashback to a young river and Moon.)

Moon: River Johansson here.

(Moon hands River a pie with a thank you written on it.)

River: what is this.

Moon: well I wanted to thank you for giving me the apology meat, and you believed in me and we were able to stop the monster war. So I thought I make you a thank you pie.

River: Thank you queen moon.

Moon: you can call me just moon.

(End flashback.)

River: its why I always call you moon pie, I loved you from that day and would doing anything to grab your attention.

Moon: you were quite charming

River: do you remember what your aunt said when you told her you were dating a Johansson, they wanted me to marry dave, I told them I did not care that my heart belonged to you. Oh I see now.

River: Star will come back to us, just Marco and Her are always going to be together you cant have one with out the other.

Moon: River what do you know, its almost as you have been in Marco's corner.

River: well ever since song day, when Star love for Marco got dropped I was rooting for Marco, I thought he would make a fine king of mewni. I was happy when Marco left he reminded me so much of us.

Moon: I just wished star could just follow this simple instruction.

(Moon leave Star's room and bumps into higgs)

Higgs: queen moon I am so sorry,

Moon: no harm done, what are you doing.

Higgs: I was hoping Marco came back, I kind of need a partner

Moon: well I could set something up for you.

Higgs: thank you queen moon I will be at the arena.

(Moon remembers what Hekapoo said about Higgs and Marco)

Moon: she did defend against meteroa, I will giver her a real challenge.

(On earth, angie and Rafael return to see Marco and Star sleeping together on the coach.)

Angie: don't wake them

(Angie and Rafael go to Marco jr. room and find him sound asleep.)

(The Next morning Star and Marco wake up to the smell of breakfast.)

Angie Good morning you two, how was sleeping on the coach.

Marco: we watched a few movies, then I guess we dozed off.

(Star blushes as she remembers last knight)

(Marco puts his arm around star pulling her close; she could feel his heart beat. After the movie Marco fell asleep, Star gets up and grabs a blanket wrapping it around both of them Star falls asleep.)

Angie: Star, Star, Star.

Star: what nothing happened we just watched movies.

Angie: I asked if you wanted a pancake.

Star: Yes please.

(On Mewni Higgs Swings her sword around as if she was in a real fight.)

OldGuy: higgs how are you doing,

BabyMan: No Marco?

Higgs: he is on earth, I Think Star found her way to him, so she id off mewni.

Oldguy: Are you ok with them dating.

Higgs: I thought we were over this, marco is just a training partner, and Star I am pretty sure she would throw me into some Magic dimension never to be seen again if I ever made another move on Marco.

Higgs: hey do you too want to go a few rounds.

Oldguy: Sorry higgs, I am too old to be fighting I go on simple missions with my knight; I am not danger crazy like you.

Higgs: Babyman?

Babyman: I still have bruises from the last time we fought.

Higgs: come on guys I have to train

Oldguy: you are already the best; you proved it when you beat Marco.

Higgs: That win didn't really mean anything he let me win, because he thought my knight was going to remove me as his squire.

(Oldguy, and Babyman leave the area, Moon watches from afar)

Moon: I think I have just the challenge for you.

(Moon leaves the arena.)

(ON EARTH)

Star holds Marco jr. in her arms.)

Marco: Star, its time to put Marco jr. to bed.

Star: come on star look at him he is sound asleep.

Marco: we can have all the time to spend with him tomorrow.

(Star and Marco take Marco jr. to his crib.)

Marco: Goodnight little brother

(Marco walks to the doorway waiting for Star.)

Star: sweet dreams

(Star whispers, Marco jr. want to hear a secret I am going to marry your brother I guess that makes me your big sister, I will show you mewni one day.)

(Star leaves the room; Marco shuts the lights and closes the door.)

Star: Marco want to catch another late night movie.

Marco: Sorry Star I think I am just going to bed.

(Star watches Marco go into his room and shut the door, Star reaches for the door knob when she feels a hand on her shoulder.)

Angie: Star, I know what you have on your mind.

Star: what I don't know.

Angie: Star you cant fool me, you just wanted to sleep next to Marco again.

(Star begins to blush,)

Star: Wow its really hot in here, look at the time got to sleep big day tomorrow.

(Star rushes to her room and goes to bed)

Angie: she is really obvious. I wonder what excitement tomorrow brings for the two love birds.


	52. Chapter 52 Competition

Chapter 52. Competition

(Marco wakes up with a yawn, he changes into his regular close, he here a noise coming from stars room and opens the door to see her still sleeping.)

Marco: guess I am hearing things.

Star: Marco, Marco.

Marco: Star you ok.

Star: No get away from him.

(Marco walks into stars room)

Marco: she is dreaming.

Star: No please stop, Marco don't leave me.

Marco: Should I wake her, it could shock her.

(Marco takes Star;s hand)

Marco: Im not going anywhere, when you wake I will be right here.

(Angie and Rafael poke their heads in to see Marco sitting next to Star holding her hand.)

(Angie and Rafael leave)

Angie: I knew it.

Rafael: Are we ok with them like this, a boy and a girl in the same house.

Angie: Its ok they lived together before, then again when we let Marco live on mewni. They are dating now lets let them have their moments together without interruption.

(Star wakes up to Marco sitting right next to her.)

Star: Oh Marco how long have you been standing their.

Marco: I heard you talking in your sleep seems you were having a nightmare I didn't want to shock you when you into waking up.

(Star jumps from her bed hugging marco.)

Star: I'm fine now lets get some breakfast.

(Marco and Star head down to breakfast, and quickly catch the bus)

Marco: Last day of school, seems so weird I started the school year on mewni.

Star: Lets just hope class goes quick I want to see that Baby Marco.

(class begins)

Miss skullnick: since today is the final day of the school year, you can all just sit quietly and talk amongst your selves.

Jackie: Hey Marco Mind if I come over again, its finally summer break.

Janna: ooh me too.

(Class goes by quickly on the last day the bell rings and students celebrate the end of the year.)

(Star tugs and Marco arm to leave school and head home.)

(Star and Marco hurry Home)

Jackie: wait up you two.

(Jackie and Janna follow on jackies skateboard.

Jackie: finally time for summer, just kicking back and going to the skatepark.

(The group comes to the diaz home.)

(The group all take turns playing with Marco jr.)

Marco: I wished I had a little brother earlier, being a only child for so long now I have him for more responsibility.

(A knock is heard on the door.)

Marco: I got it.

(Marco opens the door to see higgs standing in the door way.)

Marco: what, how are you here.

(Higgs shows off a pair of dimensional scissors.)

Star: How did you get a pair of scissors?

Higgs: I won them playing flags.

Star: Flags?

Higgs: Yup your mom, turned the area into a game of flags.

Star: That's a really dangerous game.

Higgs: Your mom, made a king of the mountain find of game all the squires competed and some knights joined as well.

Higgs: I won, and as a prize I was given a pair of scissors.

Star: So how is mewni.

Higgs: Your mom is in her work mode, why are you here.

(Star takes Marco's hand.)

Higgs: Oh that's clear, which is why I am here.

Higgs: Marco, I want a match.

Jackie and Janna: who is this.

Marco: this is higgs, ranked number 1 of the squires on mewni.

Higgs: That's nice Marco, but calling me number one is flattering, I don't care about my rank anymore.

Marco: really that's all you cared about.

Higgs: Now I just need competition to level up my skills, the squires on mewni are not really competitive. They really cant take a punch its actually annoying I am thrilled to be at the top, but without you on mewni Marco I cant go forward.

Marco: Sorry higgs, but I cant go back moon would probably throw me out again, so I cant go back to Mewni now.

Higgs: Then lets have a match here,

Marco: sorry its summer break, time for some relaxation. You could join us.

Higgs: what there is no time fot that fight me.

Marco: you don't really ever chill do you take a second to kick your feet back.

Higgs: I told you if I want to make my dream a reality then I can never slow down.

Marco: fine, one round backyard 5 minutes get ready.

Jackie: what is happening.

Star: here we go again.

(Star takes Marco jr. to the back yard with Janna and Jackie following her.)

Star: get ready to see your big brother in action.

Higgs: so what are we doing.

(Marco draws a circle in the back yard.)

Marco: simple one round first one to knock the other out of the ring wins.

(Marco and Higgs take their practice swords and prepare for their fight.)

(Marco and Higgs go head to head trying to push the other out of the ring)

Jackie: Wow is that really marco, I knew he had karate skills, just what has he been doing on Mewni.

(higgs swings her sword pushing Marco back closer to the edge of the ring.)

Higgs: Its over marco.

(higgs swings her sword, but Marco ducks going for higgs feet, pushing her into the air, and out of the ring.)

Higgs: I lost.

Marco: Higgs I know you're strong, but you have to take it easy how about you try earth life, just a relaxation day.

(Marco holds out his hand to lift higgs back up, higgs takes it and stands up with marco.)


	53. Chapter 53 the love I feel

Chapter 53 the love I feel.

(Marco, higgs, Star, Jackie and janna leave the diaz home)

Marco: Ok Come on lets get something to eat.

Janna: So higgs, talking all big then you get flipped out of the ring.

Higgs: I was over confident I lost sight.

Marco: No squire talk, just relaxation

(The group sits down at a small taco shop)

(A waitress brings a plate over for the group)

Higgs: what is this.

Star: they are really good, try and take a bite.

(Higgs takes a bite,)

Higgs: its delicious

(The waitress returns with drinks)

Higgs: what is this.

Jackie: a slushy, for hot days like this something cold is nice.

Marco: One thing is with a slushy is.

(Higgs sips down her flushy so fast)

Marco: Is to not Drink it so fast.

Higgs: AHHHH, what is this.

Marco: brain freeze

Higgs: Oh this hurts.

Star: don't worry it passes.

(The group enjoys their plate of Tacos until they are all gone.)

Star: that was a good meal

Higgs: So you are Jackie?

Jackie: uh yes.

Marco: Higgs don't say something stupid.

Higgs: what I was going to say, we are all here the girls that kissed Marco.

Marco: higgs what did I just say.

Jackie: well that is untrue, Janna and Marco never kissed.

Janna: well that is a bit untrue.

Marco: Janna.

Janna: It was when we were really young; the diaz family invited my family over mine over for Christmas.

Jackie: Oh I remember that, Marco gave me an invitation to that too.

Janna: Yea, Marco had his heart set on catching Jackie under the mistletoe and accidentally got me instead, he was so nervous I gave him a quick kiss then we said we weren't going to talk about it.

(Jackie gets up to get another drink; Star gets up and follows her.)

Star: Jackie wait I am sorry about that.

Jackie: No its ok I didn't even know about that Janna and Marco story.

Star: I wanted to talk about Marco, I am sure he told you he didn't want to be the reason why my relationship with Tom. I feel I ended your relationship with Marco.

Jackie: Oh that

Star: I know you gave him an out and broke up, because he loved being on mewni. So much but I feel like all of us together I caused the breakup

Jackie: Star you didn't do anything I have known Marco since we were in kinder garden he really never stood out. As he grew he was about the same. Then you came and Marco changed he was at the front of danger all the excitement that came to our school was because of You. I would of never know Marco had a crush on Me if it was not for your sleepover. When you confessed to him and he ran after you I really knew it deep down Marco's determination to be near you.

Star: well when he came to Mewni I was already dating Tom, I made Marco My squire because I just could not turn him away I mean he is my best friend.

Jackie: When he came back, I gave him any opportunity to restart our relationship, but I knew they would fail when he didn't show up for class I was happy because I knew where he went.

Jackie: On a plus side, Janna was in love with Tom so she was kind of hoping for a break up, But don't tell her I said that. Tom has come to earth from time to time since then.

Jackie: Star I know you are the one that makes Marco change for the better its why I see the bond you have. Marco will always be special to me, but his true place is with the one he loves the most.

Star: Thanks Jackie.

Jackie: No, thank you Star. For always being a great friend.

(Star and Jackie return to see Janna and Higgs teasing Marco.)

Janna: So you kissed him too

Higgs: during our little competition I did set off star so If I do it again I think she might blast me with magic.

Star: Higgs,

Higgs: Sorry princess

(The group leaves the table, and returns to the diaz home.)

Higgs: I think it is time for me to get back to mewni, guess you are not coming princess.

Star: I'm good right here.

Higgs: Well I hope I can see you two on Mewni again.

(higgs opens a portal leaving)

(Janna and Jackie say their goodbyes. Leaving Marco and Star alone.)


	54. Chapter 54 One-year anniversary

Chapter 54 One-year anniversary

Star: that was definitely unexpected.

Marco: What higgs arriving here today, or that story about Janna.

Star: Both, really cant believe you never told me about that Janna story.

Marco: it was meant to be our secret, one small moment that we were never supposed to speak about.

Star: when it comes to a kiss, secrets are hard to keep.

(Star and Marco both blush as they remember their first kiss in the booth.)

Star: you were thinking it too, weren't you.

Marco: The kiss in the booth.

(Marco and Star lean in for a kiss till Star stops Marco)

Star: wait what is today

Marco: June 19th

Star: Its been one year.

Marco: what are you talking about.

(Star runs up to the stairs with Marco having a confused look.)

Star: Marco!

Marco: What are you doing.

(Star comes down the stairs)

Star: I need to tell you something.

Marco: Star I am really confused.

Star: Marco you are my best friend, and this is supper weird, because I do have a crush on you, Well I have to go back home, I just wanted to tell you before I Left forever.

(Star turns and tries to run up the stairs, but Marco grabs Star's hand, and turns her around.)

Marco: I Know what your doing now.

Star: Oh you do.

(Marco kisses Star,)

Marco: were you hoping for something like this a year ago?

Star: Maybe a better answer than, you going for Marco and unable to say anything.

Marco: I really didn't know what too say, when your best friend tells you something like that.

Marco: at least this time I could catch you, before you disappeared out of my life again.

(Marco and Star share another kiss, That is interrupted by Marco's Parents entering the house.)

Rafael: Were back.

Angie: whats going on in here.

Marco: fixing the past.

(Angie and Rafael look confused)

Angie: well Marco jr. finally fell asleep after a long walk, so we are taking him to his room, goodnight you two.

Marco: goodnight Mom.

Marco: How about another movie Marathon.

Star: Can you make some nachos,

Marco: Right on it.

(Star searches through a DVD collection; she finds one of her favorites)

(Marco returns with a plate of Nachos, and places them on the table, Star pops in the DVD, and sits next to star.

(Star and Marco enjoy the movie eat their Nachos, Marco puts his arm around Star)

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the cheek, Marco returns with a kiss on the lips)

Star: We are not even watching the Movie.

Marco: sorry got caught in the moment.

(Star gives marco a kiss on the lips.)

Marco: I thought you wanted to watch the movie.

Star: you got a kiss on the lips it was my turn.

(Star and Marco go back to the Movie, Marco throws his arm around Star. The movie ends, and Marco and Star finish the Nachos,)

Marco: Ready for bed.

(Star tries to hold Marco from leaving the coach, but he gets up and begins to walk to his bed.)

Marco: Goodnight Star I will see you in the morning.

Star: Um, Marco wait I wanted to ask.

Marco: Yes Star,

Star: Nothing never mind.

(Marco closes his door and shuts the lights; Star walks to his door again and begins to walk to her room when she hears her name called.)

Star: Oh Mrs, Diaz hi I was about.

Angie: Know what you were about to do.

Star: What I was just going to get catch some Z's

Angie: You wanted to be with Marco tonight.

Star: Its just always feels warm with him.

Angie: I understand we want to be with the one we love all the time.

Star: I do Love him.

Angie: I will keep this a secret, I wont tell Rafael I am going to turn around now, and go back with my husband have a good night Star.

(Angie leaves and goes into her room, star faces Marco's door and turns the nob.)

Star: Marco, are you still awake.

Marco: Star what are you doing its late, its summer but you need your sleep.

Star: Actually I wanted to sleep next to you, Its just after I was crystallized I asked you to stay with me that night, then again when we fell asleep watching a movie. Tonight I was hoping to sleep on the coach with you again, so can I sleep here tonight.

(Marco makes room in his bed; Star comes in and rests her head, Star gives Marco a kiss then rest on Marco chest feeling his heartbeat she drifts to sleep)

(The next Morning Marco wakes up to see Star still sleeping,)

Marco: Its time to get up,

Star: Its summer, As my squire I request a few extra hours.

Marco: Can't argue with that.

(Marco falls back asleep with Star sound asleep)

(Star begins to dream of a wedding day, she walks down the isle down to Marco waiting for her.)

Star: My king of Mewni, I love you.

(Star and Marco share a kiss, a smile appears on a sleeping Star's face)

Marco: What is she dreaming about?

(A few hours later, a knock is heard on Marco's door)

Marco: I got it.

(Marco opens the door to see his mom)

Angie: You missed breakfast.

Marco: Sorry Mom Its summer wanted to sleep in.

Angie: alright me and your father are stepping out can you watch your brother.

Marco: Sure star and I can handle it.

Angie: alright we will be back later tonight. Oh and son tell Star I said good morning, when she gets out of your bed.

(Marco blushes)

Marco: Um I I.

Angie: Oh Marco (Angie points to Marco's forehead, cheek and lips)

(Marco uses his hand to wipe his face and sees lipstick marks.)

Angie: Hope you had a peaceful night.

(Marco closes his door)

Marco: Star, its time to get up.

(Marco pokes Star to get her up, he moves closer to wake up star, Star turns around kissing Marco.)

Star: surprise

Marco: Ok Princess Time to get up we missed breakfast so I am cooking for you.


	55. Chapter 55 The one thing I could not tel

Chapter 55 The one thing I could not tell her.

(Star goes back to her room to change, Marco gets dressed washing the lipstick on his face.)

(Marco thinks to himself, she strolled in last night, she was right it feels warm when I sleep next to her.)

(Marco gets Marco jr. from his room and brings him down stairs, and begins making lunch)

(Star comes down stairs)

Star: hello Marco jr.

(Marco walks over to Star, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.)

(Marco jr. smiles and laughs.)

(Star gives Marco a kiss, which Marco jr. smiles and laughs again.)

(Marco cooks up a meal for himself, Star and a small plate for Marco jr.)

(Marco helps Marco jr. eat by spoon feeding him, while star smile and watches)

Star: You're so good with him.

Marco: Well as long as I am on earth I want to make of the most of the time spent with him.

Star: what if you could never go back to mewni.

Marco: it would be hard because I know you would eventually become queen, which means I would not be able to see you everyday.

Star: what if I just stayed here till than, I could lift my moms band you and you could come back with me.

Marco: Star, are you really determined to fight against your mom on this till she allows me to return.

Star: I told you Marco I will not step foot inside the castle until you are there with me.

Marco: well if you are staying you could stay with me again tonight.

(Marco blushes a bit)

Star: aww Marco, of course I will.

(Star remembers what angie told her, and thinks to herself I hope we can keep this a secret.)

(Marco finishes his food and puts on the television for something they could all watch together.)

Star: Marco I need your scissors for a moment.

Marco: I thought you weren't going back to mewni.

Star: I need to get someone real quick there are a few answers I need.

(Marco hands Star his scissors, Star blows Marco a kiss before stepping through a portal)

Marco: What do you think little bro, she is pretty great right.

(Marco plays with his little brother, star returns with hunter.)

Marco: Star this is your cousin, what answers do you need.

Star: Marco first this is festivia older brother.

Marco: wait festivia was in eclipsa generation the only reason why she survived was because she was in ice, and meteroa was half monster, and took the youth of other princesses to stay young how is he still alive.

Hunter: I guess you brought me here for the full story.

Star: I would Like that yes.

Hunter: it was a couple of hundred years ago. The magical high commission could of knocked on any door, but I guess we were chosen by accident or fate it didn't matter. They explained with eclipsa's daughter being half monster they could not accept that so they looked for a replacement they asked if we had a daughter and if we were willing to part with her.

Hunter: at first my parents did not want to, but we were a poor family where we could give her a better life choice and if was not us, they would choose another family so we cut a deal where we would deliver the corn to the castle so when we did when we could see her. As the years went on it seemed like we were a real family we saw her take her first steps begin to speak. Those were the best years. Than my mother and father fell ill and did not recover leaving me alone, hekapoo came to my house where she asked me to come with her to her dimension. I soon realized I age very fast there. Hekapoo gave me a pair of scissors to move from her dimension to mewni. Hekapoo felt sorry for my situation so gave me a new deal I would get to live in the castle as I became festiva's squire I was in charge of watching over her, it was like I was able to be her big brother again.

Hunter: we played together I watched over her decisions as she became queen. After all that time of playing I wanted to tell her only one thing you are my little sister, but I couldn't, she would say their was more of a bond between us, I could not tell her the truth.

(Flashback)

Hunter: Festiva what is wrong, you look upset.

Festivia: oh Its I am looking at all these queen and they all have special names, even my mom had one.

(Festivia looks at a portrait of eclipsa,)

Festivia: queen of darkness a bit harsh, but still a special name to identify her.

(Hunter thinks to himself, If only you knew I am your brother.)

Hunter: what about the fun.

Festivia: the fun?

Hunter: the castle has a feeling when you walk down the halls, the guards all laugh the subject love you, Because you are so fun.

Festivia: Festivia the fun I like it.

(End flashback)

Hunter: I gave her name something to tie me to her even though she would not know her real identity. As she grew she married a nice young man who gave her a child who would be the next queen. I spent time moving back and fought between hekapoo's world that I lost my ability to age on mewni, and I became only old on hekapoo's world. As time went by she grew old and eventually passed away I was in charge of leading the next queen of mewni, which she later married and had a child. The queen grew old again and passed leaving her heir as my responsibility. That process went on and I could not keep watching queen past and me having to watch over the next generation. So when moon's mother was born that was the finally princess I looked after I left when she became queen I returned to the corn village and stayed there the castle was only filled with sad memories. I do wish I was there for moon when she became queen as a teenager but I just could not go back to the castle.

Star: I am so sorry you have lived all these long years having to watch your family pass from this word.

Hunter: That's when I saw you, you were looking for festivia anyone that knew her so I told you a lie that my about me being a distant relative. I was so happy to see another family member, your attitude and style of how the kingdom feels when you around made me feel like festivia was still here.

Hunter: Living all these years I wished I could find a way to smile again looking at the royalty of mewni.

Marco: I could, I would have never met star if that never happened, she would have never come to earth. Becoming my best friend showing me the wonders of magic and mewni, and then falling in love with her.

(Marco holds Stars hand, and hunter smiles.)

Hunter: seeing you together puts a smile on my face so thank you princess star, and Prince Marco.

(Hunter opens up a portal with his own scissors back on mewni.)


	56. Chapter 56 Midnight date

Chapter 56 Midnight date.

(Star and Marco are left in shock after hunter's story.)

Star: So prince Marco, can you cook up this princess a dinner.

Marco: Of course your majesty

(Marco cooks up a meal for Star and Marco jr.)

Star: I always love your cooking Marco.

Marco: Well I do always go see the chef before a meal on mewni and make your food special.

Star: wait you have been cooking all my breakfast, and lunch and dinner.

Marco: Of course I know especially what you want. I always make it with love.

(Star blushes; Marco jr. is handed is food but begins to make a mess.)

Marco: Oh no look at this.

(Star spoon-feeds Marco jr, while Marco cleans up the mess.)

Star: He is just so cute, I kind of wish my mom and dad gave me a younger sibling.

Marco: Mewni gets another prince or princess.

Star: I see now the joy of having a younger sibling has.

(Marco cleans up the mess of food, while star finishes feeding Marco jr.)

(Angie and Rafael open the door)

Angie: we are home .

Rafael: Oh I see you made dinner for Marco jr.

Star: He got a bit on the floor, we handled it.

Angie: Thank you so much you two, anyway its getting late.

Marco; Mom, dad its summer I was wondering if I could extend my curfew to take star out.

Rafael: I don't see why not.

(Marco and Star prepare to leave, when Marco jr. starts making a noise.

Angie: oh don't cry Marco jr.

Marco jr. St, St, Starco

Rafael: aww his first words

Angie: His first word is starco.

Star: I guess he was trying to say Star and Marco, but said Starco.

Marco: Come to think of it Oskar said Starco too, guess it's a combination of our names.

Star: Marco Ready to go Marco.

(Star and Marco leave the house.)

Star: where are we going

Marco: a little stroll through Echo creek.

(Star grabs Marco's hands at they walk through the streets)

Star: The Star's here are similar to mewni. But we have more than one moon.

Marco: earth has his own special moments

(Marco and Star come to the beach.)

Star: Wow look at that the stars bright up the water its amazing.

Marco: Yup at night with the sand between your feet that cool breeze. Its just so peaceful.

(Marco takes off his hoodie, wrapping it around Star and pulling her in for a kiss.)

Star: Was this one of those special moments you talked about.

Marco: I thought I find the most romantic.

Star definitely delivered

(A voice calls out to Marco and Star.)

Janna: Hey love birds, what are you doing.

Star: Just taking a midnight walk.

Janna: Oh same here.

Tom: Janna, its not really a walk if you run up ahead.

Marco: Hey Tom.

Tom: Oh Marco, and star when did you come to earth.

Marco: it's a really long story, for right now I am here on earth and so is star.

Tom: Star don't you have a lot of responsibilities on mewni.

Star: Yes, but as long as Marco is on earth I will be here.

Janna: Tom ready, to go to the graveyard.

Tom: just don't go running off ahead just walk by my side.

(Star and Marco watch janna and Tom leave the beach hand in hand.)

Tom: So what is the story there.

Janna: fast version, Moon apparently kicked Marco off mewni. So star rebelled and left mewni and is refusing to return till Marco is allowed back on mewni.

Tom: she has always been dedicated to Marco in anyway.

Janna: they have always been close since Star's first days here, being her guide developed a strong bond.

Tom: I am happy for them, also I found someone who is not afraid of my darker side, and underworld I live in.

Janna: I always loved all that supernatural stuff, you are really just like my dream guy,

(Janna begins to blush)

Tom: That's a new sign normally you don't get all flustered like that.

(Tom and Janna share a kiss in the graveyard.)

(Star and Marco keep walking through echo creek.)

(Star begins to yawn and walk slowly)

Marco: Ok its time to go back

(Marco picks up star, giving her a piggyback ride back to his house, star begins to fall asleep. As they approach the Diaz home.

(Marco only hear Star snoring, he opens the door and gets inside)

(Star begins to wake up and in a sleepwalking state goes to Marco's room and opens the door crashing down on his bed.)

Marco: I guess there is no point in moving you.

(Marco gets into bed; star feels Marco getting into bed and begins to wrap her arms on him)

Marco: you were awake the whole time. Weren't you?

(Star just snores.)

Marco: I know your faking, but I am too tired.

(Marco kisses Star goodnight and drifts to sleep with her,)

Marco: good night my love.

Star: Goodnight Marco.

Marco: I knew it.

(Marco and Star fall asleep)


	57. Chapter 57 A lesson in magic

Chapter 57. A lesson in magic.

(Star wakes Up with Marco still sleeping, she just smiles and begins to kiss him. Which wakes Marco up.)

Marco: well good morning to you too.

(Star blushes a bit.)

Marco: I woke up with kiss marks all over me, my mom pointed them all out last time.

(Star gets even redder, puts in hands on her face covering her eyes.)

Star: So lets cover these up, and go outside I have idea for today.

(Marco throws on a hoodie, and leaves the room, Star changes and meets Marco down stairs.)

(The diaz family plus Star, all eat breakfast together.

Marco jr.: Starco, Starco, Starco

Star: Aww

Angie: that's all he can say right now

Marco: He is still trying to say Star or Marco.

(The family finish their meal)

Angie: we are going to take Marco jr for a walk, be back later you two.

(Rafael, Angie, and Marco jr. leave the home.)

Star: Come on diaz, backyard.

(Marco follows star outside, where she hands him her wand.)

Marco: Star what are we doing.

(Star's wand changes, Marco's moon cheeks come light up)

Star: Marco, its time to learn magic.

Marco: Im never going to be able to turn into that giant butterfly form.

Star: Marco just try and do a spell.

Marco: What should I do spider with a top hat, narwhal blast.

Star: Just make your own.

Marco: Um how, this would be so much easier with the book of spells.

Star: sadly its gone, just make up so words and try.

(Marco takes a deep breath and try's to focus, but nothing happens)

Star: Ok new plan.

(Star gets a scarecrow out and places it a few yards away from marco.)

Star: Focus on this, and think of the words the magic does the rest.

Marco: Super Karate Kick

(Wand activates forming a giant foot which fires out hitting the scarecrow but Marco gets knocked back into a tree.

Star: Oh, sorry, sorry, forgot to mention one thing the magic has a bit of a kick back. Should of plant your feet.

Marco: I think you can have this back.

Star: No, just try again for me. Come on Marco, I will give you a kiss if you can get it right.

(Marco stands, Star helps Marco set his feet, she helps him aim the wand, they both blush.)

Star: Ok Marco, just say the spell you want.

Marco: Super Karate punch.

(The wand activates making a giant fist, that fires at the scarecrow blasting it making it sail out of the backyard.)

Marco: maybe I should of toned it down a bit.

Star: well I can see you have magic potential

(Star gives Marco a kiss for his success.)

Star: thanks for giving this a chance. I wonder how use can you magic.

Star: I mean I am not technically royalty, but I guess my family having control of the wand the magic passed down the generations, but I wonder how you can do magic.

Marco: When I first touched the wand, I felt like our souls were bonded it could have something to do with the blood moon, I may not be able to turn into a butterfly, but maybe a small dipdown experience.

(Star's wand activates forming a Red string tying Marco and Star together)

Marco: Star!

Star: I didn't do anything the wand did it on its own.

Marco: well can you untie us?

Star: Uh yea I sort of dropped the wand, I guess we are stuck together I mean I am not complaining.

Marco: what are we going to do now.

Star: Star I can think of a few things.

Marco: Great anyway of cutting this.

Star: Oh I was not thinking of.

(Star leans in Kissing Marco.)

(Star starts to laugh)

Star: Its funny you can't get away.

(Star continues to kiss Marco, until they see Marco's parents in the back yard.)

Marco: I hi mom, dad we were just.

Angie: do we need to give you some privacy?

Marco: Oh in my pocket are my scissors you could use them to cut the this spell.)

(angie cuts the magic swing freeing Marco and Star, Marco leaves embarrassed, Angie gives Star a thumbs up as she follows marco inside.)

Star: Thanks for the help angie.

Angie: anytime dear.

(The sun begins to set and the family goes inside. Sits down for dinner)

Rafael: How is the food.

Marco: its great dad.

Rafael: besides what we walked in on how was your day

Marco: well I am learning to use a bit of magic and Star is a great teacher.

Star: I cant take all the credit I had a great teacher on earth, you marco so I am just teaching you what I know.

(The family finishes dinner.)

Rafael: Oh one thing, Star I would like it if you would not sleep in Marco's bed tonight.

(Star blushes, and Marco and star go to their separate rooms.)

Angie: Rafael, they are teenagers. Remember when we were young.

Rafael: I do, but in this house they should stay separate.

(Angie heads upstairs, that never stopped you or me to sneaking into each others homes. Our parents never had a problem why cant you, Rafael follows angie to their room and sleep.)

(Marco lays down in his bed and thinks to himself.)

Marco: its cold in here alone

(Marco gets up and walks down the hall to Star's room)

Star: Marco what are you doing here.

Marco: it was cold in my room.

Star: It was cold in here too, what are you doing.

Marco: My dad said you could not sleep in my bed, he didn't say I could not come to yours, so can I stay

(Star smiles and makes room for Marco, Star rest her head on Marco and they both begin to fall asleep)

Star and Marco: Its warm

(Marco moons, and Star's heart light up as they fall into a complete sleep.)


	58. Chapter 58 A queens patients

Chapter 58 A queens patients.

(Moon writes notes in her office,)

River: Moonpie are you busy

Moon: what is it river.

River: its you have been in your office for days now, do you want to take a break.

Moon: no time river, as queen I have a lot to do.

River: you can take a short break, get something to eat, you seem over worked.

Moon: ok fine.

(River and Moon, leave the office Moon stops by star's room and opens the door.

Moon: she still isn't back.

River: No, she is still on earth.

Moon: this is getting a bit ridiculous.

River: Come on dear, let's see what the cook can prepare for us.

(River and Moon head down to the dining hall,)

(On earth)

(Angie wakes up first going to his sons room and opening the door to see a empty room, she goes to Star's room and finds Marco and Star sleeping comfortably with each other, and closes the door quietly)

(Angie goes to Marco jr's room, she picks up her son and goes down stairs to make breakfast, Rafael wakes up shorty after and meets his wife in the kitchen.)

Rafael: Star and Marco are sleeping in again.

Angie: I just checked on them, Marco is in his room, Star is in hers. I am sure they will wake up soon, if not Marco can always cook something for the two of them.

Rafael: its been great having Marco home,

Angie: it has, but we have to be ready for him to go to mewni.

Rafael: we are his parents we cant just send him to another dimension.

Angie: we raised Marco to be independent, he might of got the label of a safe kid. He has grown so much and we have this little one to take up our attention and time. Plus Rafael when star returns to mewni you can bet Marco would be leaving with her. We welcomed star into our home, and we welcomed her back they belong together and we should not try and separate the two across dimensions.

Rafael: you are right, and He will not be gone forever he will always come back to see us.

(Rafael, takes Marco Jr. up from his chair and takes him outside for a stroll around the neighborhood.)

(Marco looks a star still sleeping, he gives her a kiss to wake her up.)

Star: guess it was your turn, to wake me up.

(Star and Marco get up, Marco goes to his room to change, when he opens his door, Star is waiting for him wearing his hoodie)

Star: You don't mind do you.

Marco: No red is definitely your color.

(Marco and Star go down stairs to see Angie waiting for them.)

Angie: good morning you two

Marco: morning mom.

Angie: I hope you slept well, and Star that hoodie looks great on you.

(Angie gives Marco and star their breakfast)

Angie: don't worry you two, I want tell what happened last time.

Marco: What are you saying.

Angie: I peaked on you two.

(Marco and star blush, as Angie leave the two alone.)

(On Mewni, The River and Moon, finish their corn meals, river tries his best to keep Moon from his office but to no use as Moon gets up and makes her way back to her office.)

River: Please Moonpie we can take a carriage ride around the kingdom wave to mewmans, anything but throwing yourself into your work.

Moon: I know your trying, but it is the only thing I can do.

(River leaves Moon alone to work, Moon continues back to her office till she knocks into higgs.)

Higgs: queen, I am sorry.

Moon: Oh higgs, congratulations again on flags. How are those scissors working out for you.

Higgs: getting the hang of it.

Moon: I have another, mission for you if you want it.

Higgs: I am sorry queen I cant.

Moon: Oh does your knight have a mission already planned.

Higgs: No, I am learning to relax I run head first into mission and I get hurt, I get overconfident and I lose. I think I am just going to take a small break. Marco has taught me a lot he is more than just a training partner I can see why star loves him so much. I am sorry I appreciate the mission request I would like to take it up another time. My apologies queen moon.

Moon: I will have this mission on my desk waiting for you.

(Higgs whistles down the hall)

Moon: Marco Huh,

(Moon opens a portal to earth and steps through)

(Moon's portal opens at the diaz front door and she knocks which is opened by star.)

Star: Mom what are you doing here.

Moon: Can I come in.

Marco: Of course your majesty

Moon: Star its time to come home I have a lot to do, and as a princess I need you there and learn by my example and be prepared .

Star: Is there another threat coming.

Moon: No everything is fine, the mewmans have moved from the eclipsa incident.

Star: So Marco can come back.

Moon: that's still a no Star He cannot come back with us.

Star: than I am not leaving.

Moon: Star stop why are you being difficult.

Star: One year ago a ran from Marco with a lot of question, and disappeared through a portal, after beating Toffee we had a full summer together before he had to leave through another portal. I am not going anywhere unless Marco is coming with me.

Moon: I'm saying this as the queen of mewni, and your mother I am going back to mewni I expect you to follow me, there is a lot for you to do as a princess.

(Angie and Rafael, come in with Marco jr.)

Rafael: Are we interrupting something?

Star: Nope My mom was just about to go to mewni.

Moon: STAR!

Star: what do you want parental permission. Mr. and Mrs diaz can Marco come with me back to mewni.

Rafael: of course, we have enjoyed having you back.

Moon: this is not about parental permission, mr. and mrs. Diaz if your son got hurt on mewni I will have to have to come back here and deliver that news.

Angie: I am sure everything would be fine on Mewni.

Moon: things got dangerous, and if there is another attack like the one we had before

Rafael: with them I am sure they can conquer anything.

Moon: Mr. and Mrs. Please I need to take my daughter home and I am going to need you to keep your son here, and I am going to need his scissors.

Star: No Mom, I can make my own choices and as a princess I can choose to stay here on earth

Rafael: Queen where ever Star Is Marco should be too.

Angie: we think if its earth or Mewni Marco and Star should be together.

Star: I am already teaching Marco, he has skills.

Moon: wait what.

Marco: Mom, Dad, Moon I can do a bit of magic small spells right now.

Moon: Star what have you been up to while you have been here.

(Moon gets frustrated)

Star: I have been connecting with friends I have missed. I have been enjoying my life with Marco.

Moon: Star please.

(Star hands out her wand to Moon)

Moon: what is this.

Star: A choice I would rather return my wand to you, give away my title as a princess, the magical high commission found a replacement for a princess before, they could find another one after you. I would rather live a life on earth without my wand than return to mewni without Marco.

(Moon pushed the wand back to Star.)

Moon: No, you keep it Star, and you are still a princess.

(Moon opens a portal back to mewni.)


	59. Chapter 59 never be apart

Chapter 59. The two that could never be apart.

(Marco and Star are left in the house, Star heads up stairs, Marco chases after her)

Star: what are you doing.

Marco: sorry when you run up stairs like that, it reminds me of when you left I cant hesitate to make sure I catch you and I am right by your side.

Star: I am fine really I am just going to go to bed that whole thing with my mom left me warn out. '

Marco: want me to join you,

Star: sorry Tiger not tonight.

(Star closes her door and sinks to the floor, Star begins to tear up.)

(angie and Rafael finds Marco upstairs.)

Angie: you ok.

Marco: yea I am fine.

Rafael: what happened on mewni.

Marco: It's a long story the main detail is I took a magic blast for Star and Got hurt, we prevailed but Moon is worried next time it will be worse and she will have to explain the situation to you two.

Angie: And Star.

Marco: seems like she is refusing to leave earth till I could be on mewni which right now seems like It could take years. Or when Star takes the thrown of Mewni and she could lift her Mother law.

Rafael: Are you ok with not going back to mewni you seemed so excited to be going.

Marco: I only wanted to be on Mewni cause Star was there, wherever she is, is where I want to be.

(Rafael and angie look at their son and smile.)

Rafael: we are heading to bed, Are you going to your room, its ok Marco your room or Star's you can be together.

(Angie and Rafael, go to their room.)

(Marco turns to go to his room, when he feels two hands wrap around his waist.)

Marco: Star?

Star: I heard everything you said, Can you come in, and it still feels cold when I am not with you.

(Marco and Star go into Star's room, Star lies down on Marco)

Star: did you really mean what you said?

Marco: Every word.

Star: So when you came back to mewni after your break up with Jackie were you expecting us to start dating.

Marco: Maybe I should Have talked about your feelings more when we had free time on Mewni. I was shocked to learn you started your relationship with Tom, I did care But I cared more about being close to you so making me your squire I was fine with that. Then when I realized just how close we had been for all the time I knew you I began to feel those feelings of jealousy of seeing someone you loved with another person while trying to keep them happy even if they are not with you.

Star: well we finally made it to this point.

(Star begins to kiss Marco cheeks, and then gives him a kiss on the lips.)

Star: Just two best friends, soul mates. Boy friend, girl friend.

Marco: I heard before best friends make the best loves, I didn't know it was true till I felt these feelings for you.

(Marco and Star continue to talk about there past and begin to fall asleep.)

(On mewni.)

(Moon meets with River after she returned from earth)

River: Moonpie where were you I checked your office you were not their.

Moon: I checked on star on earth I pleaded with her to return.

River: what did she say.

Moon: She handed me her wand and told me she would rather lose her title of princess, then leave Marco.

River: I tried to tell you moonpie, just l lift the band on Marco.

Moon: I just don't know how to go about it now. Even if I lift the band now Star will Just still be upset with me.

River: you will think of something moon you always do.

(River and Moon fall asleep.)

(The next Morning on Mewni)

River: Moon don't you have something to do in your office

Moon: I think a nice carriage ride around mewni would be better.

(Moon and River leave the castle on carriage)

River: why are you so hard on yourself moonpie. I know a queen job is hard but you can relax.

Moon: you sound like Marco.

River: He is a very wise young man.

Moon: I have been running this kingdom since I was about 13, when toffee.

River: I know you don't need to say it.

Moon: I just want star to understand how important being queen is.

River: she does, but she also understands the importance of following her heart

Moon: She picked a great Man, Butterflies always do pick wonderful men.

River: Moonpie, I Love you.

Moon: I Love you to river.

(Moon and River share a kiss as they stroll through mewni.)

(On earth)

(Star wakes up with Marco's arms wrapped around her.)

Star: Marco I love, my future king, Please Marco Never let go.

Marco: I wont.

(Star blushes)

Star: You heard that.

Marco: Future king huh.

(Star turns to see Marco smiling.)

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the lips, on the cheeks, and his forehead)

Star: Marco my prince, My squire, my best friend, my boyfriend.

Marco: Star last time I woke up with kiss marks my mom pointed them all out.

(Marco kisses Star)

Marco: UH Star.

Star: As my squire I say you cannot leave till I say so.

Marco: Ok princess.

(Marco falls back on the bed, star lays on top of Marco, kissing him.)

(Angie and Rafael wake up.)

(Angie, goes to get Marco jr, she walks down the hall to Marco's door where she is about to knock but pulls back her hand,)

Angie: they could have some more alone time before I need to step in.

(Rafael, makes Breakfast for his wife and baby son)

Rafael: Are Marco and Star still up stairs.

Angie: They are give them a some more time, hearing what Marco said last night was beautiful.

Rafael: are we expecting them to stay here through the summer.

Angie: we will see.

(Rafael takes his son outside for a small troll.)

(Marco and Star come down a bit later.)

Angie: I thought I would see you two down here.

(Angie hands Marco and Star his breakfast.)

Angie: Marco please take your hoodie off at the table, I cant see my sons face.)

(Marco takes his hood off, with Marco's face covered in lipstick Marks.)

(Star smiles as she looks at marco, Angie hands Marco a washcloth to wipe away the lip stick.)

Angie: Star, you really cover up marco's face.

Star: I Love him.

Marco; I love you to Star.

(Angie squeals as she sees her son and Star look into each others eyes.)

Angie: this is all I wanted when star started living here.

Marco: Mom.

Angie: what? PhD Marco, Pretty hansom dude. I was so full of joy when Star confessed to you. Don't worry I will give you two plenty of alone time away from parental eyes.


	60. Chapter 60 Test of Higgs

Chapter 60 Test of Higgs.

(Star and Marco finish their breakfast)

Star: Come on Marco its time for some magic training.

Marco: right behind you star.

Star: Remember Marco focus, plant your feet, and feel it here.

(Star places her hand on Marco's heart)

Marco: Right.

(Marco begins casting spells.)

Star: I think you should get your own notebook to remember these spells.

Marco: No the wand is yours I mean its cool I can use magic you should be the one to use it.

Star: you never know darling when I need someone to step in, to protect me.

(Marco hands the wand back to star).

Star: you are doing well with those spells, I mean you did not set fire to anything like I did.

Marco: It feels strange with magic running through my body.

Star: First time using magic feels a bit strange you will get the hang of it.

(Marco and Star come back inside to see Mr and Mrs diaz playing with marco jr.)

Star: How is the little one today.

(Star makes funny faces, to make Marco jr. laugh)

Angie: Aww, Marco sr. might have some competition.

(The parents share a quick laugh)

Star: Don't worry Darling. You will always be my number one Marco.

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the cheek.)

(On mewni Moon is in her office doing paper work)

Moon: this is endless, every time I am done with a stack of papers a new pile comes.

(Moon looks at a picture of Star when she was younger on her desk.)

Moon: Oh Star, I need you home mewni just is not the same.

(Moon walks to a corner of the room where a toy chest is and opens ir)

Moon: I remember these,

(Moon picks up little dolls of replica of knights and monsters.)

'

Moon: I would sit here and play for hours when I was younger, My mother would sit in her office and do her work.

Moon: Star would do the same, I watched her as she was a baby play with these dolls.

(A knock is heard on Moons office.)

Moon: Come in.

(Higgs walked into moons office and sees her holding the dolls.)

Higgs: queen, apologies is this a bad time.

(Moon hides the toys behind her back)

Moon: No, No what is it.

Higgs: that assignment you had for me could I see it.

Moon: Oh of course.

(Moon hands Higgs a document.)

Higgs: Moon are you serious, St Olga's

Moon: Yes, I believe there is something their I need you to find regarding Meteroa.

Higgs: thank you queen.

(Higgs opens a portal to st Olga's)

(Moon returns to her desk.)

(Higgs walks into St Olga's)

Higgs: wow this place is a real mess since the princesses took over.

Higgs: What is that.

(Higgs looks up to see a statue of Princess turdina.)

Higgs: Oh My Mewni, Marco looks pretty good in a dress.

(Higgs walks down the halls she sees photos of Marco.)

Higgs: Wow the princess real admire him, he is a real ladies man with the princesses. I wonder where all the princesses are, guess they are home. And I just realized I am talking to no one. Ok there has to be something here about meteroa.

(Higgs finds a locked door, that she bust through)

Higgs: hello anyone down here.

(Higgs walks down a flight of stairs in the dark)

(Higgs finds robots,)

Higgs: glad they are turned off.

(higgs finds a locked boxed, higgs cuts the lock with her sword and it is filled with photos,)

(The robots all activate)

Higgs: I guess you don't want me to have this.

Bots: return the treasure it may not reach the outside.

Higgs: you want to fight lets go.

(Higgs cuts through the robots blocking her path.)

Higgs: this is a mission she handpicked for me. So I will complete it.

(Higgs makes it up the stairs, and opens a portal out of st Olga's into moons office.)

Moon: Oh Higgs back already.

Higgs: is this it moon

(Higgs shows Moon the photos)

Moon: yes, thank you.

Higgs: what are they?

Moon: the proof that Meteroa was eclipsa's daughter, see there is Eclipsa, Meterora.

Higgs: who is that.

Moon: Eclipsa monster love, I asked you to find these photos to keep them away from anyone else's eyes, Eclipsa monster love was rumored to be the most dangerous Monster.

Higgs: why not just keep them in St olgas the robots attacked me the moment I picked it up.

Moon: its because I needed these photos I was informed there was a photo here with something related to my family.

Higgs: what about this one.

Moon: this is the photo I wanted its festiva after she became quenn.

Higgs: who is the man next to her?

Moon: I don't know, but I know he is important somehow I have seen him ounce before, in a picture.

Higgs: Thank you for the mission moon.

(Higgs leaves the office)

Moon: think, come on where have I seen this before. Was it in a book, no that's not it.

(Moon flips the picture over)

Moon: what's this

(Moon reads a note on the back)

Moon: Festivia and Hunter a queen and her loyal squire.


	61. Chapter 61 Homecoming

Chapter 61 Homecoming.

(Marco and Star arrive at the beach with the rest of the diaz family)

(Angie takes photos of Star and Marco, Marco jr. and Rafael)

Marco: the weather is beautiful not a cloud in the sky.

Star: a day to work on a tan.

(Marco helps his little brother build a sandcastle.)

Star: Hey it kind of looks like mewni.

Marco: It does a bit.

Star: Look there could be queen star butterfly, and her king Marco diaz.

Marco: King Marco diaz.

(Star blushes)

Star: well it's just.

Marco How about Star butterfly diaz, and Marco diaz Butterfly.

Star: I Love it darling.

(Star throws her arms around Marco kissing him, angie takes a perfect photo at the right time.)

Jackie: Hey Marco, Star

(Jackie comes running down the beach)

Jackie: I was hoping to find you guys here.

(Jackie shows Marco and Star five tickets to love sentence)

Marco 5?

Jackie: you me star Janna and Tom the concerts starts at 8.

(Jackie hands Marco and Star there tickets)

Jackie: see you guys tonight.

(on mewni Moon still looks at the photo,

River: what do you have there moon,

Moon: oh its nothing river.

(Moon puts the photo in her pocket.)

River: anyway I wanted to The mewmans have been getting a bit worried, normally they see Star around the kingdom, but to her being on earth they are getting worried.

Moon: River I have bigger problems to worry about if Star wants to stay on earth I will respect her decision.

(river leaves Moon to her business)

Moom: why does she have to be such a rebel star, is Marco all that important will you just come home.

(On earth Star and Marco get dressed and leave for the concert.)

Marco: Wow a love sentence concert have not seem them since

(Marco stops talking knowing where that sentence ends.)

Star: since you dated Jackie. Its ok Marco I mean our favorite song was just friends and think about those lyrics its not just friends anymore.

(Marco star meet janna and Tom at the concert,)

Tom: where is Jackie?

(Jackie rolls on her skateboard)

Jackie: sorry I am late.

Janna: Nope right on Time.

(The group goes in.)

Janna: hey Star did you know I met up with Tom at a love sentence concert.

Star: Oh that extra ticket I didn't come that night.

(Star, Marco and Tom look a bit upset seeing where they are,)

Marco: was this a bad idea, I mean I was here with jackie and we kissed here, and Now I am dating Star. Tom you had plans to go see a love sentence concert with Star, but she didn't show up. Should we just leave.

Jakcie: STOP, I got these tickets for all of us we all love, this band yes there are moments in each of our lives where at a love sentence concert Love was not on our side, but we are all here together lets enjoy the concert the five of us.

Star: Your right Jackie

Tom: yes thanks, no hard feelings Star honestly I am glad to be at another concert with Janna.

Janna: Well they are not my favorite band,

Tom: Janna I know you have a love sentence shirt under your jacket, and have five pens in your pocket looking for the band to sign it.

(The concert begins with awesome feeling, which Marco and Tom sing along, Next)

(a couple songs keep playing, until just friends starts.)

Marco: Uh Star.

Star: Oh Marco I know we are not just friends but it's my favorite song to sing with you.

(Marco and Star sing alone to Just friends, till they stop and embrace in a kiss.)

(The group enjoys the rest of the concert, till the final song.)

(The group leaves the concert)

Janna: well see you guys around; tom is taking me to uncharted parts of the underworld

(Tom summon his carriage, he leads Janna inside, the carriage dips into the ground)

Jackie: well I will see you two later.

(Jackie Starts to skate away, when Marco call out to her.)

Jackie: What are you doing Marco.

Marco: I thought me and Star could walk you back

(Jackie, and Marco and Star head to Jackie house.)

Jackie: Thanks a lot you two for brining me back

(Jackie heads inside and Marco and Star start to walk back to his house.)

Star: so you wanted to say goodnight to Jackie.

Marco: I did not want to make her feel like a 3rd wheel, or 5th, with me and you and Janna and Tom I thought Jackie was left out.

Star: That's why I love you, you look out for everyone.

(Star begins to shiver; Marco throws his hoodie over star.)

Star: Thank, Darling.

Marco: why do you keep calling me that.

Star: Because you're my love, My darling marco.

(Marco pulls Star in for a kiss)

(Marco and Star make it to Marcos front door and Open the door.)

Marco: were Back.

Star: MOM!

Rafael: Hello you two, moon came back to speak to you two.

Moon: Star its time to come home.

Star: I told you before, are you planning on forcing me back through a portal because I will just come right back here.

Moon: Star! Stop.

(Moon goes over to Marco and gets down on one knee)

Star: what are you doing?

Moon: Marco diaz, will you accept this Queen apology and return to mewni.

Star: really Mom you are letting marco come back,

(Moon stands)

Moon: That's not all, Marco will you please join the Knights of mewni.

Marco: Of course I will queen.

Star: wait Mom, could I ask one favor, that I stay here just one more night.

Moon: Ok star I will see you in the morning.

(moon leaves through a portal)

Angie: Congratulations Marco

Rafael: My son a real knight.

(Angie and Rafael head to bed and Marco and Star go to Marco's room)

(Star rest her head on Marco chest)

Marco: Star, I thought you would be excited about this I will be able to return why didn't you leave with your mom

Star: Because of this, I don't think My parents might not be as cool as yours with letting me sleep next to you, so I wanted one last night with me sleeping on top of you.

Marco: I am going to miss this.

Star: I could always sneak in when everyone is asleep, or you could use our scissors to portal into my room

(Star and Marco share a laugh before Marco and Star share one last kiss goodnight.)


	62. Chapter 62 A Knights duty

Chapter 62 A Knights duty

(Marco and Star wake up)

Star: Good morning my Love.

Marco: hello, princess.

Star: I don't want to get up

Marco: Your mom is waiting.

Star: But if I get up I might not be able to sleep like this again.

Marco: I make a promise that this won't change.

Star: promise?

(Marco leans in kissing Star,)

Marco: sealed with a kiss I promise.

(Marco and Star get up and change, star goes to her room and makes the room disappear)

Marco: You really didn't need to put this room up; you stayed in mine this whole time.

(Marco and Star go down stair)

Janna and Jackie: surprise.

Marco: what is this.

Angie: well when you said you were going back I thought I get your friends.

(Janna snaps a photo,)

Janna: Oh Marco you have a little lipstick all over your face.

(Marco wipes away the lipstick)

Jakcie: Have a good trip Marco hope you can come back to earth.

(The group takes a photo.)

Marco: Goodbye Marco Jr. I will comeback don't worry.

Star: ready to go.

(Marco and Star open a portal directly in the castle.)

(Horns begin to play)

Moon: welcome back princess Star butterfly and Marco diaz.

Marco: thank You for this honor Moon.

Moon: wait one more thing.

(Higgs comes bursting through the door)

Higgs: sorry I am late I know all the squires should be here when a squire moves up, I am very proud of you my rival. I will take my spot with the rest of the squires.

Moon: Higgs head down

Higgs: queen moon?

Moon: Higgs, For service to the kingdom for completing missions on a queens orders, I herby give you the title of knight.

(Moon takes a sword taping higgs shoulder.)

(Higgs holds back tear, as she places her helmet on.)

Moon: Higgs you may now take a place with the rest of the knights.

Moon: Star would you like to do this part

(Star takes the sword)

Star: Marco Diaz, for service to the kingdom for going above the what is asked, as my squire you are now officially a knight

(Star taps Marco shoulders with the sword, Marco stands, Star kisses marco in front of everyone.

Moon Star?

Star: Sorry got caught up in the moment.

Higgs: That's a first, never seen a knight ceremony end with a kiss like that,

(Knights Congratulate Marco and Higgs)

Higgs: Thank you Marco you helped me push my self to this point. I can now where this helmet proudly.

(Star taps on Marco shoulder)

Star: Now that you are a knight I have new adventures we could go on.

(marco and Star try to leave, but a knight grabs Marco's shoulder)

Knight: are you ready Marco. there is a lot of more training to do. Follow me.

Star: wait Marco was my squire, now that he is a knight he should stay my knight as well.

Knight: sorry princess But as a knight he has a duty to the kingdom

Higgs: it's the way it's always been.

(The knights lead higgs and Marco out the castle to begin their training)

Star: well that is small change, but one I could live with.

Moon: Star I am happy you are back there are things I want to discuss with you.

(Star follows Moon to her office.)

Star: ok mom,

Moon: Star, I have this photo of festiva do you see the man sitting next to her

(Star looks at the photo and recognizes hunter)

Star: what is this.

Moon: this photo is hundred of years old, but the person in this photo looks familiar some how.

Star: well you get on that.

(Star tries to leave)

Moon: Star this is important.

Star: well I have something that is more important.

(Star leaves her moms office and she heads outside to the training arena)

Knight: Ok Marco and Higgs you are our new knights which means this will be harder than your training long hours of practice.

Higgs: I am so excited first day of training, Marco are you ready.

(Marco stares off in the distance)

Higgs: Marco, hello got star on your mind.

Marco: Yes I wanted to be doing a mission with her.

Higgs: well this is the training to be a knight.

(Star hides behind some trees spying on marco)

Knight: first we will be doing a run up mewni mountain, now go.

(Marco and Higgs race up to the top of mewni mountain, the knights follow them to keep track on their progress.)

(Marco takes the lead on higgs, but when he gets to the top he looks out to the view and imagines Star and Him, higgs takes the lead and heads down the mountain.)

Knight: what are you doing Marco, stop spacing out and head down the mountain.

(Marco races to catch up to Higgs, but fails to catch up)

Higgs: wow, Marco you ok you don't seem to be that focused.

Knight: tonight you two have these places to guards and be prepared at all times, dismissed.

(Marco and Higgs leave, the training ground, Star catches up to them)

Star: how was your first day

Higgs: his head is not in it, this is the real stuff Marco you wanted to be a knight this is the training.

(The group breaks apart. Marco and Star head down a hall star pulls Marco aside.)

Star: My Mom is starting to poke around wondering about Hunter.

Marco: what are you going to do.

Star: I am going to try and throw her off her trail.

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the cheek and heads down the hall.)

(Star gets stopped by her mom)

Moon: we have much to discuss.

Star: Mom, how is the corn

Moon: that's not what I want to talk about tomorrow we are going to a special place tomorrow

Star: Fine

(The sunset on Mewni)

River: is in it wonderful Star is home, and Marco is a real knight now.

Moon: Yes its all wonderful.

(In stars room, Star waits for a knock on her door, or a portal to open, but nothing happens)

Star: I guess I could sneak into marco's room

(Star heads to Marco's room, but no Marco. Star heads back to her room and sees Marco down the hall)

Star: Marco, are you coming to bed.

Marco: Sorry Star as a knight now I have to guard the halls of mewni at night, I get sleep when someone comes to take my shift.

Star: could you at least guard this hall so I know you're here?

Marco: of course I will be right outside.

(Star goes to bed and under the covers)

Star: its cold.

(Star begins to fall asleep)


	63. Chapter 63 A princess's knight part 1

Chapter 63 A princess's knight part 1

(Star wakes up,)

Star: No Marco, it doesn't feel right

(Star gets dressed and heads to Marco room, to find a note on his bed.)

Star: Dear Star I have early knight training, when I am done I will find you. Love Marco.

Star: Such a dork

(Star holds the note to her heart)

Star: I can always spy on him again

(Star heads down a hallway and runs into her mom)

Moon: Oh star I was looking for you, you have to come with me.

Star: actually mom I was just about to.

Moon: No time star this takes priority, now lets get going.

(Moon and star walk down the hall.)

(In the training arena)

Sir Muscleton: Is that all you got you two keep those feet planted.

(Marco and Higgs swing swords.)

Higgs: these are not our wooden training swords these are real.

Marco: we have been swinging them for a hour now.

Higgs: Got to build up muscle, and this armor is pretty heavy.

Sir Muscleton: drop your swords and get up the mountain.

(Higgs and Marco race up the mountain again.)

Higgs: We might be newbies, but I am going to be better than you.

Marco: keep dreaming.

Higgs: Like you did when you got to the top last time, thinking about Star.

(Marco and higgs race to the top, Marco does not get distracted this time and hurries down the mountain finishing before Higgs)

Higgs: Nice job Marco, This armor makes it harder to run,

Marco: Like you said got to build muscle.

(Marco and Higgs as well as other knights continue training with pushups, squats, and running exercises)

Moon: Ok we are here.

(Moon opens a broom closet.)

Star: what's in here.

(Moon goes to a stonewall, and enters the code to open the wall.)

Moon: eclipsa and I went through here ounce before the magical vault records.

Star: Ok why are we here.

(Moon shows star the photo of festivia,)

Moon: I want to know more about this person with her the magical records could find something out.

(moon looks through festivia, records and finds nothing.)

Moom: I was sure this was going to be the answer

Star: well we could not find anything, too bad I am just going to go and.

Moon: star your staying as a princess you are here to help me.

Moon: wait I found something.

Star: Great I can go and.

Moon: Star this is not over. why are you so persistent on going, what else is there for you to do.

Star: seeing Marco, since I got back I have barley seen him at all.

Moon: you have only been back for two days.

Moon: Look Star I found this a photo of Festiva and her daughter and look in the background it's the same person.

(Star thinks to her self, that's hunter should I tell mom, No I have to keep his secret.)

(Moon goes to festivia's daughter recording,

Moon: I was right he is here again,

Star: Uh Mom we should get going aren't their other queen business to do.

Moon: look Star again, its festivia daughter she had a child and look the same person is with them.

(Moon looks through portraits, and sees each princess of mewni after festivia with the same person.)

Moon: who is he? I have already gone through 100 years after festivia and he is still showing up.

(Star tries to back away slowly)

Moon: Star, don't event think about it.

(In the area the knights take a short break)

Higgs: wow Marco what has you fired up; yesterday you were distracted and could not do anything.

Marco: you said it yourself to be a great knight I have to train hard.

Higgs: How was the knight shift.

Marco: all night walking around the castle.

Higgs: Is this all about star isn't it, I bet you were pretty bummed that you could not be her knight in shining armor.

Marco: Yea Yea, this is just more teasing.

Higgs: Hey Marco I was told I have to be on the night shift, since you already did it can you do it again.

Marco: Sorry Higgs, enjoy the night shift.

Higgs: Come on Marco.

Marco: sorry higgs I have plans.

Higgs: what late night date with Star, then snuggling.

(Marco begins to blush)

Higgs: wait that was supposed to be a joke. Are you sleeping with the princess, are you to snuggling.

(Higgs Makes kissing faces at Marco)

Marco: HIGGS

Higgs: This is my imitation of you oh Star I love you kiss me.

Marco: That's a terrible impression)

(Higgs Starts laughing.)

Higgs: I can't wait to tell everyone.

Marco: you can't say a word.

Higgs: Look a you, your blushing.

Marco: No its just from this heat and workout.

Higgs: So how far have you gone.

Marco: were not talking about this anymore.

Higgs: Ok have fun tonight Marco

(Higgs gives Marco a punch on the arm)

(The knights get back to their training.)


	64. Chapter 64 A princess's knight Part 2

Chapter 64 A princess's knight Part 2

(Marco and Higgs continue there training)

Higgs: Come On Marco were friends aren't we, we have shared so much about our lives, our dreams, we even shared a kiss.

Marco: don't bring that up again

Higgs: what the kiss, it was just one time.

Marco: Time to drop it higgs.

Higgs: Come on give me one little detail, please this is too good to pass up, I have been all over you about Star during our competition and then you finally get together now this. Please.

Marco: Its just really warm whenever we are with each other, even when I went into my own room late last night after my shift was over I felt cold.

Higgs: aww that's so sweet.

Sir Muscleton: Higgs, marco since you have so much free time to talk why don't you to do another run up that mountain go.

(Marco and Higgs get ready to run)

Sir Muscleton: wait take these

(Marco and Higgs are handed a 20-pound sacks to carry)

(In the hall of records.)

Moon: Look Star I have found another portrait of him again, but its weird there are no files on him only pictures.

Star: Yea Great.

Moon: Star I can hear that tone in your voice cant you have be a bit excited.

Star: Yes Yes, Mom more secrets in our family so wonderful.

Moon: Star can you just help me out a bit.

Star: Ok Mom.

(Star begins to look through some files. Star finds one a Note written by Festiva to hunter.)

Star: dear hunter my time is running out shortly, you have not aged. Please watch my daughter, as she become a queen take good care of her. We have had this strong bond for all the time I have known you. Thank you for all the fun.

(Star tears up as she reads the note, Star puts it in her pocket.)

Moon: Star I found something more, look notes who ever this person was he mentored these princesses, later to become queens.

Moon: Look at these thank you notes, for adventures, for teaching them things to be a proper princess, to be a great queen.

Star: he impacted all their lives.

Moon: even more he gave them their names. Every queen has a special name to go along with their identity, All these notes say thank you for giving me my name.

Moon: Like mine moon the undaunted he gave them their signature names.

Star: Ok that's enough for today we can pick this up another time.

Moon: we are not done here, there is still more.

Star: I helped you out can I just do what I want to do now. Its getting late.

Moon: Star no we are staying here till we get this persons location we need to know this.

Star: He is a mystery, we may never know.

Moon: but we have his name, Hunter. we can search for all the hunters.

Star: that could take days, plus he could have changed it or left mewni.

Moon: I can just feel he is still here.

Star: Maybe its not the same person, just a serious of fathers and sons who look identical.

Moon: don't be ridiculous Star, I want to find some real hard evidence.

Star: what else is there to find, Mom?

Star: Mom, Mom are you listening.

Moon: Its my mother, he is standing with my mom. She never talked about this person not ounce. This is before she became a queen.

Star: Ok Mom I think that's enough,

Moon: I lined up all the queens up in their timeline and he shows up with their daughter every time.

Moon: My mom knew him, but what about me why does it stop at her.

(Star thinks to herself, I know who this is, and I know why)

Moon: She seems so happy, she wrote letters to him thanking him for advice, and assistance.

Star: Ok Mom we can get back to this later.

Moon: why are you so interested in leaving Star, is this Marco related again.

Star: well Yes I have not seen him at all today.

Moon: that's what knights do especially the ones who are new and are in training, I thought making marco a knight would have you back home doing your princess duties. Marco earned this title cant you help me out.

Moon: Knights keep us safe at night they patrol the castle don't you feel safe and warm in your bed.

Star: No I only feel warm when I sleep next to Marco.

(Star covers her mouth after saying that outloud)

Moon: Star, your sleeping with Marco at night.

(Star holds her hands over her mouth)

Moon: Answer me

Star: for a few weeks now, it happened on mewni before you tossed marco out, after the whole crystal thing my body felt cold so I asked Marco to stay with me. That Night I never felt warmer, and on earth I slept in my own bed in the diaz home a few times before I wanted to only sleep with Marco.

Moon: I can't believe this.

Star: Marco's parents were fine with it

Moon: I don't know what to say Star,

Star: It felt cold last night, Marco was on duty and I could not sleep because of it, I only fell asleep when I went down the hall and found him I asked him to guard my hallway just so I knew he was out there.

Moon: we are leaving Star

(Moon brings Star to her room)

Star: Mom what are you doing.

Moon: you are to stay in here for the rest of today, tonight you will sleep here without him. I will have Knight guarding this door and checking on you periodically


	65. Chapter 65 A princess's Knight Part 3

Chapter 65 A princess's Knight Part 3

(moon heads down to her office.)

Moon: of all the things to do,

Moon: Oh this girl, how did I end up with a daughter like this.

(Moon stares at the photo of her mother and hunter)

Moon: who are you, and why didn't my mother say anything about you.

(A knock is heard on Moon office door)

Moon: come in

River: Hello Moonpie how are you.

Moon: Not so well River. I found more secrets about my families past this is very troubling, and More I found out Marco and Star have been sleeping together on earth.

River: So. What is the problem.

Moon: what do you mean you don't see any problem .

River: we were only a few years older then them when we would sleep together in the same bed.

Moon: I already told star he is not permitted to sleep next to Marco.

River: Moonpie why do you do this, its exactly why Star ran to Earth, keeping them apart is not good. I mean he will be our Future king. And son when he marries star.

Moon: a little early for all that don't you think river.

River: I just know he will be the one to lead mewni into the next generation, grandkids.

(River leaves moon office.)

(In the arena)

Sir Muscleton: Great work today knight, you have done an excellent job keep it up we shall always defend mewni, dismissed.

(The knights leave the arena)

Higgs: So Marco going to see Star for your special time.

Marco: I though I said to drop it.

Higgs: No way, with this I have something new to tease you with its going to be everyday

Marco: Cant wait looking forward to it.

(Marco and Higgs break apart and Marco heads up the stairs to Star's room and Comes across the two knights,)

Marco: Hey guys

(The two knights block Marco path to the door.)

Marco: Hey what's the deal I am just going in to see Star

Moon that's the point Marco, come with me.

(Marco follows Moon to another part of the castle.)

Moon: Star will not be receiving visitors today.

Marco Star wanted me to guard her door even at night.

Moon: I have two knights with years of training for that.

Marco: But moon.

Moon: Marco, as queen you are ordered to stay here and guard this hallway.

Marco: this is eclipsa old room, nobody comes here.

Moon: then it should be easy to Guard at night.

(Marco stands at attention as moon leaves)

(Night falls on mewni in Star's room)

Star: Hello I would Like to go to the bathroom.

(One knight opens the door, and leads Star to the restroom)

Star: I could go myself

Knight: Queen's orders, I will wait outside.

(Star leaves the restroom, and is lead back to her room)

(Star lays down on her bed.)

Star: It still feels Cold, marco please come back to me soon. Just you and Me here.

(Star closes her eyes and begins to dream.)

Marco: Star I need to tell you something.

Star: what is it Marco.

(Star turns around to see Marco on one knee.)

Star: Marco?

Marco: Star all these years I have know you I have loved you been your knight for all these years, as your boyfriend I want to take a leap with you Will you spend every day with me every night as my wife will you marry me.

Star: I will Marco, I will marry you.

(Marco puts the ring on Star's finger, and kisses her.)

(Star heart cheeks glow as she continues to dream in her bed.)

(Marco continues to stand at attention)

Marco: a queen's orders I have to follow them, even if I am not with Star.

(Marco turns to Eclipsa's door, and opens it.)

Marco: Eclipsa, If you were here you would always give the best advice I wish I could learn from you more I wished you were still here I still think about you. I hope you would be proud of me and Star of our hard work, of our relationship, I wanted you to know even if you cant here me.

(Marco leaves the room and walks the hallways.)

(Hours go by and a knight finds Marco)

Knight: You are relieved of your duties get some sleep, a lot of training is coming tomorrow.

Marco: Thank you,

(Marco begins to walk back to his room passing Star's along the way the knights, poke their head in to see Star sleeping.)

(Marco grips his hand in a fist in anger,

Marco: I can't see her

(Marco goes to his room and crashes on the bed,)

Marco: It feels cold.

(Marco drifts to sleep but wakes up only a few hours later with two knights waking him up)

Knight: Time to get up and begin training

(Marco gets up and heads down the hallway passing Star's room and knights still guarding it)

(Marco meet the other knights in the arena)

Higgs: Hey Marco did you get a morning kiss from star when you woke up this morning.

Marco: Shut Up.

Higgs; wow where is this coming from. Its just a little teasing I said I was going to crack a few jokes nothing to get hostile over.

(Marco gives Higgs no answer.)

(The knights begin their training with another run.)

(Star wakes up to a knock on her door.)

Star: Marco I knew we could not be apart for long my darling, my love.

(Star opens the door to see Moon)

Moon: come star we are heading to the records room

Star: No I am not going anywhere with you, you punish me you steal marco away, nothing has changed since you kicked Marco off mewni I Liked it better on earth when I was with the diaz family. I could sleep with Marco, I could kiss him as much as I wanted I could always have him by my side that's how it was supposed to go when we came back together.

Moon: Star!

Star: I handed you my wand I told you I didn't care about my title as a princess I could leave mewni take marco with me, I could have nothing as long as I have Marco with me Its all I need.

(Star slams the door on Moon, and goes back to bed.)

River: I told you moon.

Moon: River how long have you been there

River: I think the whole castle heard that loud conversation,

(River and Moon walk to moons office)

River: Moon you have had to be an adult and make big decision since you were a teenager, and Star wants to make her own decision. Please Moon Make the right one. If this goes any further mewni will need a new princess and you wont have a daughter.

Moon: this is the second time she has tried to hand me her wand, and give away her title of a princess.

River: can't you see it now.

Moon: She would rather live like a normal girl on earth, completely without any magic. River, your right its time I made a real apology to someone.

(Moon leaves her office and heads to the arena.)

(The knights continue to do their training swing swords, and strength exercise)

Sir Muscleton: Knights positions the queen is coming.

(Moon whispers in sir muscleton's ear)

Sir Muscleton: Marco, go with the queen

Marco: what now.

(Marco and Moon walk together.)

Moon: Marco I have to apologize, I made you a knight to really bring star back not that you didn't have your skills and Mewni truly owes you a great debt and so do I. It was really a way to bring Star back, But I can see She is not really back unless she is with you I kept you apart on Earth and on Mewni, So that stops now.

(Moon turns to Marco)

Moon: do you Marco diaz promise to watch over star for the rest of your life, to protect her guide her and love her, do you swear to never see her upset and always give her cheer. Do you swear to be loyal to her and only her, for all your time together, Morning, noon and night?

Marco: I do.

Moon: As queen I give you the title of a princess's knight, Now go to her Marco she probably wants to see you now, and get some sleep you look tired, if you feel cold Star will be there to help you.

Marco: You know.

Moon: Star confessed a lot of things to me, I have already removed the knights guarding Stars door

(Marco heads to the castle, up the stairs to see the knight have left and knocks on the door)

Star: Mom I told you,

(Star Opens the door to see Marco in the doorway)

Star: Marco is this a dream.

(Marco kisses Star)

Star: Nope that felt too real, Marco your eyes, you look really tired.

Marco: late night guarding shift and early wake up, and then training. I am tired can I fall asleep with you.

(Star smiles)

Star: Come in Diaz

(Marco enters Star's room falling on the bed, Star lays on top of Marco, and Marco wraps his arms around Star)

Marco and Star: Its warm.

(Marco and Star fall asleep)


	66. Chapter 66 Family reunion

Chapter 66 Family reunion.

(Star wakes up in the middle of the afternoon)

Star: Time to get up My darling.

(Star gives marco a kiss on the lips, that makes Marco open his eyes.)

Marco: what a way to wake up.

Star: I'm glad you finally were able to make it back to me.

Marco: actually I cant all the credit it was.

(Star puts her hand over marco's mouth)

Star: No Talking

(Star gives Marco another kiss on the lips, Star wraps her arm around Marco)

Star: I missed you, its torture when your not by my side.

(Star and Marco get up)

Star: I guess we missed most of the morning and the afternoon.

(Marco gets down to one knee taking Star's hand. Star begins to blush as she remembers her dream.)

Marco: Star I did not tell you before, but I am now your Knight. I will always be by your side. Nobody will ever pull us apart again.

Star: You're my knight?

(Marco stands up)

Marco: Moon appointed me to you so I took another vow.

Star: So we will be together forever.

Marco: Morning, noon, and night. I will be here with you.

Star: I guess I should apologize to my mom now, we kind of had a loud argument.

Marco: then lets go.

Star: wait Marco as my knight now we have a escort mission to go on follow me.

(Star and Marco leave the castle, and walk hand and hand through mewni.)

Star: It feels so much better with you here.

Marco: is it me or is all the mewmans starring at us.

Star: well when you are dating the princess, you tend to get noticed.

(Marco and star turn to around when they hear their names being called.)

Higgs: Marco what happened you just left and never came back.

Marco: well about that.

(Higgs notices Marco and Star's hands)

Higgs: Oh I see.

Marco: The queen made me Star's knight. I go everywhere with her now, sorry I wont be at knight training now.

Higgs: I get it, don't worry when you are the princess's boyfriend you get special placement.

Marco: well I mean I am doing a my own mission right now, so I have to get going.

Higgs: Ok see you two later.

(Marco and Star continue to walk through mewni, and enter the corn village.)

Marco: wait are we here to see Hunter.

Star: I need to do something to make amends with my mom.

(Star knocks on hunters door)

Hunter: Star its great to see you, come in

(Marco and Star enter hunters house.

Star: Yes, my mom finally let marco come back with me.

Hunter: what brings you two here?

Star: I need to ask you to come to the castle.

Hunter: you know I cant do that two many memories.

Star: My mom has been poking around and already knows your name and that you have been guiding the princesses and queens.

Hunter: I guess it could have not stay a secret forever.

Star: Please, My mom is determined to find you and get answers, you trusted me please trust my mom too she is your family as well.

Hunter: All right.

Star: Marco please open a portal to moons office.

(Marco opens a portal and steps through)

Star: Mom, I need you to meet someone.

Moon: Star I am busy doing all this work by myself, and How is Marco.

Star: Thank you for that, and I want to return it with this.

(Star helps hunter through the portal.)

Moon: You.

Star: You might want to sit down for this story mom.

(Hunters begins to tell his story ounce again, moons face changes from a look of shock to sadness)

Moon: really have not aged, you have been guiding all the princesses and queen.

Hunter: I did.

Moon: and my mom.

Hunter: she was the last queen I guided, she was smart and brave, but when she became queen I was filled with a pain that was growing I had to leave I watched so many family members pass away I could not watch another.

(hunter begins to cry)

Hunter: I am so sorry Moon, if I was here I could of prevented her death. Or at least I could have returned when you became queen. It was just the castle was filled with terrible memories I did not even want to come today. Queen Moon I apologize.

(Moon gets up from her chair and hugs hunter)

Moon: we are family; please don't feel scared to come to the castle I want to get to know you.

Moon: Star how did you find him.

Star: I have known for months, when I was looking for anything on Festivia. I found him I promised to keep it a secret.

Hunter: Star I am ready to go home now.

(Marco makes Hunter a portal for him to leave.)

Moon: Marco can you give us the room.

Star: No Marco is staying right here.

Moon: Ok I guess you know That Marco is your knight now.

(Star runs into her moms arms hugging her)

Star: I am sorry for yelling.

Moon: Its alright I failed to see his true importance for you I made some poor decisions as a queen and your mother.

Star: Its ok I love you mom.

Moon: I love you to sweetie.

(Marco and Star open the door to leave.)

Moon: Oh and Star I hoped you slept well with marco.

(Star blushes)

(The sunsets on mewni.)

Marco: come on Star

Star: where are we going.

(Marco takes Star to the pen)

Marco: Hey Nachos ready for a ride, and you are driving star.

(Star grabs Nachos horns Marco sits behind Star and Nachose takes off.)

(Star fly's to the top of the mewni mountain, and land.)

Marco: The sky is so beautiful it's been a while since we have been back up here.

(Marco and Star take a seat and look out to the entire kingdom.)


	67. Chapter 67 Girl that was called creepy

Chapter 67. The Girl that was called creepy.

(Star and Marco continue to look at the sky)

Star: I am I still your favorite star in the sky.

Marco: you will always be my favorite shooting star.

(Marco shares a kiss with Star on the top of a mountain.)

Star: Marco, its getting cold I want to feel warm again can we go back to the castle.

Marco: sure, but first

(Marco puts his jacket around star and takes Star on nachos back to the castle)

(Marco puts Nachos back in her pen.)

(Marco and star head to Star's room)

Star: Marco, my darling I love you.

Marco: I love you too.

(Marco and star close their eyes and fall asleep.)

(The morning light wakes up Marco,)

Marco: she is beautiful when she sleeps, I hope your having a pleasant dream.

(Star begins to wake up)

Star: dreams are nice, but the real thing is way better.

(Marco and Star get up and get ready for the day.)

Star: ready for breakfast

Marco: I am making breakfast for you.

Star: we have chefs that could make us anything.

Marco: I know, But I want to be the one to make our meals.

(Marco and star head to the dining room, Star sits down, and marco goes to the kitchen)

(Star sits and waits for marco, when Higgs jumps in the seat next to star.)

Higgs: good morning princess.

Star: oh higgs, how is knight training going.

Higgs: its tough making some progress, I have not seen Marco at all since he left with moon.

Star: Oh he is now my official knight.

Higgs: Oh I guess everything worked well for the both of you.

Star: They did, I am so very happy everything is the way it should be.

Higgs: so how is sleeping with Marco.

(Star blushes)

Higgs: I know everything, also your still wearing his hoodie.

(Marco returns and has a nervous look when he sees higgs talking to star)

Marco: Oh No.

Higgs: Hi Marco, don't worry its just girl talk.

(Higgs runs off)

Marco: she kind of guessed when we were in knight training.

Star: Its ok I spilled It to my mom.

(Star and Marco sit down for breakfast.)

(On earth Janna sits in a graveyard.)

Janna: do you remember it, this is where we became friends.

Jackie: Janna who are you talking to, oh are you here to remember someone.

Janna: oh No, Tom told me ounce if I ever wanted to see him I could come to a graveyard and he would show up.

Jackie: Oh is this a date.

Janna: Yes I am just waiting for him.

Jackie: I was just skating by and saw you alone.

Janna: don't worry Jackie I am fine.

Jackie: well I was going to do some skating by the beach see you later janna.

(Jackie leaves on her skateboard.)

(a portal opens and Tom comes though)

Tom: were you waiting long.

Janna: Nope.

(Janna and tom leave head into the portal.)

(Tom and Janna ride though the underworld.)

Tom: Janna I want to ask you something.

Janna: ask away.

Tom: Guys on earth don't have horns, or three eyes, or a tail so why is a earth good so interested in me.

Janna: we have been dating for a couple of months and that's your question.

Tom: I Just want to know why you are not scared, the only other girl that would not run away screaming was star, but on mewni monsters are normal.

Janna: well if your looking for normal your not going to find it here I used to have a name I hated, Creepy Jan.

Tom: creepy.

Janna: it was many years ago when I first moved to echo creek I was so interested in witches spells and hexes I liked the undead and found it beautiful. Then came that day in school.

Janna: I was ridiculed, the kids were never nice, so I hid away in a graveyard.

Flashback

(Janna cries in the middle of a graveyard holding her notebook.)

Marco: hello why are you crying did someone pass away who is closed to you.

Janna: No its I don't want to leave this place, everyone is so mean.

Marco: well what is your name, I would like to be your friend.

Janna: Janna.

Marco: IM Marco now we can be friends.

(end flashback)

Tom: Marco Huh

Janna: he became my first friend, and was not scared that I had strange interest. Than came the bullies then took away my notebook laughed at me and worst called me creepy jan. then Marco came he beat those bullies, after that I followed him around I stole a lot of his things and even when I did all that he was still very nice to me. Still today I would think he is my best friend even though I don't think he knows.

Janna: So I never lost that undead love, so when I met you, you were like my dream guy, a prince of the underworld and look at this world I see it as beautiful.

Tom: Janna thank you for sharing this story.

Janna: Tom, I see you the same way, Beautiful. Your eyes all three of them, your horns and the fire you can summon.

(Tom and Janna share a kiss as continue to ride through the underworld.)


	68. Chapter 68 Knight squad battle

Chapter 68 Knight squad battle

(Marco and Star walk through mewni.)

Marco: Hey Star is their anything you want to do today,

Star: this walk with you is what I want to do today.

Marco: I mean as your knight,

Star: what is this about.

Marco: some of the knights, laughed when they found out that I abandoned the knights to be with you.

Star: Marco you didn't abandon anything, my mom gave you this position you proved your skills, and if you were not my knight now, I would of walked right up to you in your training, and asked if you would take me back to earth.

Marco: you would.

Star: before my mom came to you she tried to take me back to the hall of records, I told her what I told her on earth I would rather give my title as a princess and my wand to stay with you. I would go to school like a normal girl as long as I could see you everyday.

(Marco grabs Stars hand as they continue to walk through mewni.)

(A voice calls out to Marco which makes him turn around.)

Marco: Higgs what are you doing,

Higgs: I need your help.

Marco: My help?

Higgs: Yes, the knights are pairing up for a squad on squad battle 2 on 2 matches and I need a partner.

Marco: well Higgs I am kind of with Star right now.

(Higgs gets down on her knees.)

Higgs: Please Princess can I borrow your knight for the day, I promise no funny business

Star: alright I enjoy seeing Marco in action.

(Higgs, Marco and Star make it to the area.)

Sir Stabby: well if it isn't my former squire, turned knight do you have a partner now.

Marco: I am her partner.

Sir Stabby: You the princess's boy toy.

(The knights begin to laugh.)

Knight: Yea Right, I thought you were going to be a real knight.

Star: Is their a problem hear.

(The knights stop laughing)

Sir Stabby: Oh princess I didn't know you were coming.

Star: I go where my knight is.

(Higgs and Marco take their positions; Star takes a spot on the bench to watch Marco.)

Higgs: Marco this is battle royal tournament you get hit our out.

Marco: Then I will watch your back if you watch mine.

(A horn sounds and the knights begin to battle.)

(Marco and higgs get picked out first with most of the knights heading out them.)

Higgs: This way Marco, best strategy is to run right now we are the rookies so we are easy picked to eliminate first.

(Marco and Higgs head up the hill,)

Higgs: here we can get a better look at everyone.)

(Knight begin battling, and one by one knights start getting eliminated.)

Higgs: we need to save out strength, and wait for a opening.)

(a knight tries to attack higgs from behind, marco pushes Higgs out of the way and blocks the knight strike.)

(Marco knocks the knight sword into the air, higgs takes the advantage to hit the knight eliminating him.)

Higgs: thanks for the save.

(Star looks up at higgs and Marco on the top of the hill)

Star: remember higgs no funny business.

(Higgs gets a chill up her spine.)

Marco: you ok.

Higgs: I think your princess is staring at me, I promised no funny business.

Marco: Like when you kissed me.

Higgs: yes like that, I am a little scared of her, and that wand.

(More knights begin to be eliminated.)

Higgs: ready Marco we are going in.

(Marco and Higgs head down the hill facing off against knights, and are able to eliminate one after the other.)

Higgs: since we are up there, they all battled down here and got tired while we have our energy.

(Only two squads remain, Higgs and Marco and sir stabby and muscleton.)

Higgs: Oh this is going to be tough.

Muscleton: You dropped out of the knights, Marco now I am going to giving you a hard lesson.

Marco: Higgs I got a idea

(Marco whispers in higgs ear.)

(The two knights charge at Marco and Higgs, only for them to use their scissors and portal out.)

Sir Stabby: WHAT.

(Marco and higgs pop up behind them)

Higgs: the rules state you can use anything to your advantage.

Marco: that includes our scissors.

(The knights charge again, with the same result)

Marco: your going to tire yourself out.

Sir stabby: Face us like real knights

Marco: Higgs you ready.

(Marco and Higgs Charge at sir stabby, Marco goes low letting higgs jump off Marco's Back in the air.)

Marco: can't defend two on one.

(Sir stabby, blocks Marco attack, but cant block higgs, and gets eliminated.)

Marco: that's one, and for the other.

(Higgs and Marco try the same strategy, on sir muscleton, but fail.)

Muscleton: did you really think the same trick would work twice, I am the captain of the knights, better than a rookie and a kid pretending to be a knight.

(marco and higgs attack together, but fail to land a hit.)

Musleton: goes after higgs, Marco throws himself infront blocking his attack with his sword, but is knocked back to the ground.)

Muscleton: poor Little Marco, trying to act like a knight. You quit to be with the princess, I had high hopes for you.

(Marco tries to stand)

Marco: I am a princess's knight, just like you I protect mewni,

Muscleton: sorry Marco your out,

(Muscleton pulls his sword back)

Marco: you should look behind you

(Higgs comes across with a strike to muscleton.)

Muscleton: well played.

(Higgs, helps Marco up, but Marco falls to a knee, Star comes running over.)

Star: Marco are you ok.

Marco: Give me a minute, I blocked his attack, but there was a lot of power in it.

Star: Muscleton, you jerk.

(Star helps Marco to the infirmary.)

Higgs: this is my fault too.

Marco: No we are knights we put our bodies on the line to protect people.

Star: when I saw your face you smiled in battle.

Higgs: I will give you two some space.

Star: You were great out there.

Marco: Thanks.

(Marco gets bandaged up and gets the ok to leave.)

(Marco and Star head upstairs)

Star: ready for bed, my knight champion.

Marco: Yes.

(Star lays on top of Marco and closes her eyes.)

(Marco and Star fall asleep together)


	69. Chapter 69 one last secret

Chapter 69 one last secret.

(The morning light wakes up Marco and Star.)

Star: Nope.

Marco: What.

Star: I am not getting up yet to comfy.

Marco: Fine, but as a princess and your knight we have stuff to do today.

Star: I am a princess I can do what I want.

(Marco and Star fall asleep for another hour, till moon knocks on the door.)

Moon: Star are you up, I have something for you.

Star: Coming.

(Star opens the door.)

moon: Oh Star still have your bed head, I need you to run a errand for me.

Star: Sure Mom I got it.

Moon: Oh and say good morning to Marco.

(Star closes her door and Marco and Star get dressed for their day.)

Marco: So what did your mom want.

Star: Lets see

(Star reads her moms notes.)

Star: She wants us to check on the monster homes.

Marco: Aren't they abandoned.

Star: My mom is expanding the homes, making them look nicer for when the monsters return, and for mewmans who may want to live in the monster village.

Marco: so I guess that monster and mewman unison is going quit well.

Star: Yes, but we have no monsters, they all left so we only need to wait for their return.

Marco: So we should get going right.

Star: Not without our breakfast burritos.

(Marco makes breakfast and sits down for their meal.)

Star: any surprises Marco.

Marco: What this is how I always make them.

(Marco and Star finish their food. And head into town.)

Marco: Its so great that the mewmans are moving past their disagreements and want to move closer to the monsters.

Star: Its also for some mewmans who live in the woods they don't have homes so my mother thought it would help if they did.

Marco: a great queen thinking about everyone like that.

(Marco and Star turn when they hear their names called.)

Tom: hey do want to grab a corn shake.

Star: Of course.

Marco: Star don't we have somewhere to be.

Star: relax marco we have all day we can just take our time.

Janna: Yea, Marco just relax.

Marco: Janna, you're here too.

Janna: Of course, Marco did you miss me.

Marco: Well I did not expect you to be here.

Janna: My boyfriend is here I wanted to visit too.

(Marco, Star, Janna, and Tom go get some corn shakes.)

Star: So janna how is the underworld heard you have made a few trips down there.

Janna: its everything I dreamed it would be.

Tom: She really loves it there, the monsters I think are a bit scared of how happy she is in the wasteland.

Janna: Its all amazing fire, it's the happiest place I ever been too.

Tom: or she will turn on the switch and scare them. she has the respect of the monsters,

Star: Wow janna Banana you must be having a great time.

Janna: I am obsoletely am, Oh and Marco Jackie, says hi as well as your parents and that cutie Marco jr.

Marco: Thank Janna.

Tom: Hey Marco, can I see you for a bit.

(Marco and Tom take a quick walk away from the girls.)

Janna: what do you think the guys are talking about.

Star: Beats me.

(Janna makes a smile.)

Star: Whats that face for.

Janna: since you and Marco sleep together every night, how far have you gotten

Star: What

(Star begins to blush)

Janna: Oh come on you to are finally together after all this time, and you don't make a move, I know you kiss him all over his face I have seen it.

Star: were don't talking.

Janna: Come on please give me a little detail.

Star: I just dream about him, recently Marco proposing, us married king and queen. Also maybe one day a princess of our own.

Janna: so cute.

Marco: alright Tom what's up

Tom: what is Janna to you.

Marco: I don't really know how to answer that I am dating Star, its not like I have feelings for her.

Tom: do you know what she calls you.

(Marco tries to think of an insult or some practical joke._

Marco: I really don't know.

Tom: she think of you as her best friend.

Marco: Best friend.

Tom: she said something about a meeting in a graveyard.

Marco: Oh that creepy Jan story, yea she had bullies so I stepped in I guess that's when she started following me around and taking my stuff.

Tom: Lets go back, I wanted you to know.

(Marco and Tom return to the girls.)

Janna: and what were you too talking about.

Star: Marco, we have to go.

Marco: Janna before I go wanted to say I never forgot of that day in the Graveyard.

Janna: I don't know what you mean.

Marco: Don't try and pretend, Janna I'm your best friend.

(Janna tries hard not to blush)

Janna: any way I will see you two around have fun you too, and Star remember the move.

(Star grabs marco's hand runs to the woods.)

(Marco and Star make it to the monster village)

Star: looks about right, they are doing a great job the homes look nicer.

Marco: when the monsters return they will be so happy their homes are stable and better.

Star: everything looks good.

(Marco and Star start to return to the kingdom)

(Star remembers what Janna said, Are you going to make a move.)

(Higgs Run up to Marco)

Higgs: sorry princess I am going to need to borrow your knight again don't worry it will take five minutes.

(Higgs leads Marco into the knights personal quarters.)

Star: Um I did not give you an answer.

(Star heads up stairs to her room.)

Sir Muscleton: Today we honor two knight Marco and Higgs

(Marco and Higgs are both handed meddles)

Sir Muscleton: The knights test we just had were to determine a raise in skill, and it seems out new comers have past you. These awards will make they second class knights a step under first class and right under captain.

Higgs: is in this great Marco all of this hard work paying off and think on to the next level.

Marco: Yes stepping up our skills, have to make sure I can protect the ones I love.

(Marco walks up stairs, into Stars room holding her picture in the booth)

Marco: what is that?

(Star puts the picture behind her back.)

Star: what's that? (Star points at the medal.)

Marco: Come on Star I asked you first,

Star: It's the booth picture of our first kiss, when you left the machine spit it out and I kept it all this time. I looked at it all the time, and I thought about you.

Marco: oh Look our cheek marks glowed.

Marco: Oh and this is from that knight battle, I got a promotion.

Star: your leaving me.

Marco: of course not, I am staying right here.

(Star kisses Marco.)

Star: Marco I love you, and I want to ask you will you be m prince, my future king when we grow up.

Marco: Of course Star I only want to be with you for all the time I have.

(Star kisses Marco, as she falls back on the bed Marco and Star close their eyes and enter their sleep.)


	70. Chapter 70 A new Mewni

Chapter 70 A new Mewni.

(Time moved on for Marco and Star they have been dating for 4 years now, and every night that have slept in the same bed. For higgs She has moved up to Knight first class. And guards royalty around mewni making sure they are protected. Marco and Higgs still train together keeping up with their growing skills. Marco and Star have make routine visits to earth to check back in with the angie and Rafael, marco jr is growing up. Janna and Tom have been dating. Hunter makes small returns to the castle from time to time he tells stories about moons mother when she was growing up, it makes Moon so happy to hear stories about her.)

Star: good morning Marco.

(Star gives Marco a kiss.)

Marco: Just as every morning has been for the last 4 years.

Star: you have been a great knight, and a great boyfriend.

Marco: I think its time to get up.

Star: always so hurry to get out of bed, you have your girlfriend laying on top of you, and you want to leave.

Marco: you win, But as your knight I am supposed to watch over you and make sure you get to your princess duties.

Star: ok Give me a little bit more time.

Marco: you win.

(Star wraps her arms around Marco and begin to fall asleep again.)

(A few minutes later, Higgs barges in to the Room with a horn.)

Higgs: Good morning Princess, and her loyal knight.

(Star blast higgs with some magic that Higgs dodges)

Higgs: got it bad timing still snuggling I will come back later.

(Higgs closes the door.)

Star: what was that about.

Marco: you know higgs she never changes, always looking for a reason to mess with us.

Star: she can tease both of us with one stone.

Marco: I cant get back to sleep.

Star: I Know I was getting comfy.

(Marco and Star get dressed.)

Star: I cant believe, her all I wanted was more time with you.

Marco: don't worry, think about in about when the night comes you have me all to your self.

Star: Looking forward to it.

(Marco and Star meet river and moon down stairs.)

River: good morning you too I hope you enjoyed your wake up call.

Star: Not really dad.

Moon: well we need you as a princess to be on be waking up early doing these high task.

River: and Marco as her knight I need you to be able to wake her up and get ready.

Marco: of course king river.

Moon: I will see you too later I have important duties as queen, that you will be doing one day.

(Star and Marco leave the table.)

Star: why does she always have to be like that.

Marco: its true though, Star your going to be queen one day and you will be in charge of mewni.

Star: I Know I just hate to be reminded of it.

Marco: Star when your queen, and I am with you we are going to run mewni together its going to be great.

Star: Can we stop talking about this.

Marco: whats wrong.

Star: I am afraid the day I become queen will be the day My mom dies.

Marco: Star?

Star: when I become queen it will be moon is no longer with us, I am not ready to think about this yet.

Marco: Hey Star want to take a ride on Nachos,

(Star and Marco head down to the pen to get Nachos.)

Marco: hey girl, how are you today.

(Marco climbs on Nachos star wraps her arms around Marco.)

Star: Mewni looks amazing from this height.

Marco: Star I would But I have to look at for eagles, Nachos likes to chase them.

Star: So Marco I was thinking.

(Nachos begins to dive down)

Marco: Nachos whats wrong girl come on.

(Marco pulls up, getting Nachos to settle down.)

Marco: what was that about girl, Star are you ok.

Star: Yea, My hair is a bit of a mess.

Marco: Ok lets land, I don't need us crashing.

Star: I know lets see Hunter.

Marco: Sure.

(Marco and Star land in the corn village next to hunters house.)

Star: its been great seeing him at the castle, and moon seems so happy that he tells stories about her mother.

Marco: that was a big secret, and you have another family member.

(Marco knocks on Hunters door.)

Hunter: Star and Marco its great to see you.

Star: Hunter how have you been.

Hunter: Big harvest this year.

Star: you know you could of stayed in the castle.

Hunter: I Know your mother has asked me to stay, But I like my life hear I feel like I am helping mewni giving them all this corn.

Marco: That's Great Hunter, still have not changed a day.

Hunter: I have lived for hundreds of years four extra years wont change my look.

Star: Have you gone back to Hekapoo.

Hunter: I cant not anymore.

Star: what happened.

Hunter: I went for a visit and stayed a little longer than I should have my body in that world is too weak.

Star: Hunter are you?

Hunter: No Star I am not going to die, but if I stay on hekapoo's world, I could, I will age till my body gives out on me. So I am staying here.

Star: aren't you lonely when me or moon is not around.

Hunter: hekapoo comes all the time here, she did raise me after my parents death. She did very well.

Star: Its been wonderful seeing you again, are you sure you don't want to come back with us.

Hunter: I will see you In the castle again.

(Marco and Star hop on Nachos, and head back to the castle.)

(Nachos lands on the balcony of stars room,)

Star: Come on Marco you said it when its night I am all yours.

(Star kisses Marco.)

Star: My love, My best friend, please tomorrow when I wake up tomorrow morning it will be in your arms with no interruptions

Marco: I promise.

(Marco kisses Star)

Marco: I love you Star butterfly

Star: I love you Marco diaz.

(Marco and Star fall asleep in their bed)


	71. Chapter 71 Higgs first class

Chapter 71 Higgs first class.

(Marco and Star wake up in each others arms)

Star: Nope. You promised I am not waking up yet.

Marco: fair enough.

(Star falls asleep, and Marco watches Star sleep silently)

Marco: Like a angel when she sleeps.

(Marco gives Star a kiss on the lips.)

(The knights of Mewni line up in order.)

Muscleton: attention knights today is going to be unlike any other a complete workout from start to finish, now head up the mountain.

(the knights begin to run, with Higgs leading the pack)

Higgs: bet Marco is cozying up with Star right now.

(Higgs races down the mountain first)

Muscleton: great now do it again this is one of five.

Higgs: right sir.

(Higgs races up the mountain as knights start to get back from their first trip)

(This process continues, knight begin to collapse from running, while higgs laps past them finishing her run before anyone else.)

Sir muscleton: truly sad some of you have been year for ten years and cant complete this course this is only the first part. Higgs has only been here for 4 years and has been promoted far over anyone you to first class knight quickest we have seen there are only a few knights here with that rank and could not keep up with her.

Sir muscleton: for the knights that have not completed their five run your doing it now. Everyone else squats, and push ups now.

(higgs completes her exercises first.)

Muscleton: Great job higgs. You should be the one whipping these guys into shape.

(The knights finish their training)

(marco and Star wake up again)

Marco: Morning Star, for the second time.

Star: Now I am ready I got to spend a beautiful night with you and a long morning.

(Marco gives Star a kiss, and they both get changed, and ready for the day)

Star: so today, I was thinking about we could go some place special.

Marco: any place were you thinking.

(a knock is heard on Stars door)

Moon: Star can you come to the door I need you.

Star: Yes Mom.

Moon: I Need you to come with me.

Star: But I was going to go some where with marco.

Moon: I am sorry Star this takes a bit of Priority.

Star: Please Mom.

Moon: You will have all the time to spend with him after please come with me.

Star: looks like I have to cancel our date, are you going to be ok without me.

Marco: Don't worry I can make myself busy.

(Star leaves with her mom, Marco heads to the arena.)

(Higgs continues her training alone swing her sword working up a sweat.)

Higgs: I will be better I will train and train and train

Marco: Pretty good their I see.

Higgs: Oh Marco come to check up on me.

Marco: Nope came to train, after 4 years I have never lost a step, I have trained when I have had my free time.

Higgs: when your not snuggling with Star, so any headway have you taken another step with your dating life with Star.

Marco: Just get your sword in ready position; Star picks up a sword from the ground

(Higgs and Marco swing their swords in unison)

Higgs: I already had a head start in my training today.

Marco: Oh really.

Higgs: Yes and don't forget I out rank you now, I am first class your second class.

Marco: Yes I know, your skills have improved taking on the dangerous mission, and guarding the royalty of mewni.

Higgs: one day I might be guarding you future king.

Marco: That's right future king of mewni.

Higgs: I can't wait to meet the next princess of mewni

(Marco drops his sword.)

Higgs: Problem Marco?

Marco: No my hand slipped.

Higgs: looks like your blushing a bit.

Marco: Lets just keep training.

(Marco picks up his sword and continues to swing it)

Higgs: your footing is a little off, you're a bit unbalanced

Marco: You're the one unbalanced

Higgs: what are you talking about, look at me perfectly centered and up right.

Marco: Yes, but what about a other, come one Higgs don't you have time for romance anyone special.

Higgs: Are you just looking for a way to make fun of me, like I do with you and higgs.

Marco: as your friend I think you could use a love life, come on their has to be a knight or a mewman or someone that caught your eye,

Higgs: there was one.

Marco: really who.

(Higgs takes a breath)

Higgs: It was you at one point.

Marco: Me?

Higgs: when we used to train, babyman and oldguy would say it was like flirting to them. I ignored It, but when we shared a kiss I never said anything But I did feel something I teased you about it, and I told Star at one point she better make a move before I do I joked about it but I guess she took my advice she made a move and I see your meant to be.

Marco: Higgs I really don't know what to say.

Higgs: Marco you get all the girls, Jackie, that ocean princess marry, even me, and lets not forget you won your heart and it truly love of your life Star butterfly our princess.

Higgs: Crazy huh with all of our training I would joke to star I need to borrow your knight, we could of made a great team more than just training partners.

Higgs: sorry I am confessing to much I don't want to make things weird diaz I still want us to be training partners.

(Higgs and Marco stop training.)

Marco: Don't worry higgs this is not going to stop of from training partners.

(Marco extends his hand to higgs, higgs takes it and shakes maco's hand)

Marco: Partners to the end

Higgs: till the very end, I will be there when you become our king I will be right there with my sword to protect our royalty.

(Marco heads out of the area, Higgs looks at her reflection in the mirror. )

Higgs: at least I told him I can have no regrets.


	72. Chapter 72 The monster and the princess

Chapter 72. The monster and the princess.

(janna wakes up with Tom.)

Janna: Good morning, my monster love.

Tom: Half Monster

Janna: another beautiful day in paradise

Tom: the world I live in is a wasteland of fire and monster

Janna: I was going to say In your arms.

Tom: Oh, I still find it odd you look at my world like a paradise.

Janna: It's the most beautiful place to me.

Tom: one day I will be king of this world, and you will be my queen.

(Janna starts to laugh)

Tom: what's so funny.

Janna: when I was younger, I was supposed to write down my dreams. What I wanted to do with my life.

Janna: I could not think of a certain thing to write, I really didn't have any dream, Marco he had a whole list written down.

Tom: you had no dreams.

Janna: I looked around everyone was writing, me I just played with my pen. Until I got the idea, I silly dream at first but I wrote queen of the underworld.

Tom: Oh you wrote down that.

Janna: you are responsible for my dream becoming true. Queen of the underworld.

Tom: Wow I am, that's incredible

Janna: Hey Tom what if we took a ride around the underworld, on those dead horses.

Tom: I will set it up.

(Janna and Tom leave to the stables to get out the horses.)

(On mewni with Star and Moon)

Star: Hey Mom could we make this fast I want to get back to marco.

Moon: Star can you think about being a princess for ounce, don't you want to be the best princess you could be.

Star: I do, but I just wanted to spend the time with Marco.

Moon: Star, I need you to take these documents to the knights around mewni. As well as sit with me at our next meeting.

Star: Ok Can I at least have Marco there he is my knight, and future for newni.

Moon: If it will keep you there and not be distracted of course.

(Star takes the documents and heads out of Moon's office.)

(on the underworld)

Janna: its strange all years, and I have not seen this part of the underworld.

Tom: The underworld is pretty large goes on for miles, with oceans, lakes.

Tom: one day I will take you to lava lake beach to the soul rise, it's a pretty amazing place.

Janna: whats this?

Tom: The school, monster high.

Janna: This is where you took Star for the blood moon ball.

Tom: I did I was hoping for a soul bond experience

Janna: well you got one without the blood moon you have me.

Tom: well maybe if we live long enough we could see the next blood moon together.

Janna: If only we could last that long.

Tom: only a chance, maybe we could.

Janna: if we live to the next blood moon then it's a date.

Tom: only 662 years till that day.

Janna: I think I can wait.

(Tom and Janna continue to ride through the underworld)

Janna: Tom your parents how did they meet?

Tom: My mom was born as the princess on mewni, being a monster it was strange for her to find love. Than she met my dad, he was royalty, but as a prince without a lot of money or land as the other kingdoms around mewni.

Janna: how did they meet.

Tom: At the same dance, queen moon and river met, my dad told me his family wanted him to get close with moon so their family could be the next generation that runs mewni as the king, but my father didn't want mewni he fell in love with my mother and loved the underworld.

Tom: my mother transformed her self to more normal looking to fit in.

Janna: she didn't show her true form.

Tom: not at first she danced with my father and they fell in love later, she showed him her real form, and it didn't change his feelings he loved her, they later had a child. I was born I mean for all the time after that I was hated when I went to the surface mewmans hated me for the way I looked if I was not royalty than I would be hated by everyone.

(Janna puts her hand over tom's Mouth)

Janna: Stop talking.

Tom: Janna?

Janna: Just kiss me.

(Janna and Tom share a kiss)

Tom: I love you,

Janna: even if I am creepy

Tom: your dating a monster, and a prince, I think people will be jealous

Janna: Hey Tom, Marco can use magic do you think you can teach me anything.

Tom: I Might have something that could help you.

Janna: Like what.

Tom: I am making this a surprise

Janna: Come on a hint.

Tom: sorry it would not be a surprise if I told you.

(On mewni)

(Star and Marco run into each other in the hallway.)

Star: you look tired

Marco: I could say the same thing.

Star: Mom had me running around all day delivering messages, and documents.

Marco: another training session with Higgs.

Star: You keep going to see her

Marco: Star are you jealous, we trained together when we were squires it's a routine when I have time when I am not with you I see Higgs.

Star: I think she liked you at one point.

Marco: Oh she kind of confessed that she had feelings for me.

Star: I am going to magic blast her.

Marco: Star nothing is going to happen, I love you, Me and Higgs are training partners.

Star: sorry jealousy looks bad on me.

Marco: do not worry my princess, there will never be a day that I don't love you, I will always want to sleep next to you and wake up and see you.

Star: With a morning kiss to start the day.

(Star and Marco go into their room, kiss each other good night and fall asleep)


	73. Chapter 73 Return to earth

Chapter 73 Return to earth.

(Marco wakes up before Star, and gives her a kiss to wake her up.)

Star: that's a nice morning.

Marco: its time to get up Star.

Star: Marco you know what I am going to say, I want extra time and we get a couple of hours of sleep.

Marco: I have a surprise today.

Star: what.

Marco: You have to get up first.

Star: Fine.

(Marco and Star get up and get dressed.)

(Moon knocks on the door)

Moon: Star I need you now.

Star: Sorry mom, Marco has a surprise and today he has me all to himself.

(Star closes the door.)

Star: So what is the plan Marco.

(Marco opens a portal)

Marco: you might want to pack a bag.

Star: where are we going.

Marco: step through and find out.

(Marco and Star step through the portal and arrive on the door step of the Diaz family)

(Marco knocks on the door to see his mother open the door.)

Angie: Marco, Star your back, its been a few months since your last visit.

Marco: thanks mom can we come in.

Angie: of course of Course.

Rafael: Marco and Star so nice to see you back home.

(Marco jr. comes running to his big brother.)

Marco Jr: Big brother.

Marco: Hello my bro, you have gotten bigger.

Marco jr: Star.

Star: Marco jr. so sweet to see you again.

(Star and the diaz family sit down for a meal.)

Angie: its so wonderful to have my daughter and Son back home.

Star: Daughter?

Angie: Oh Star I am sorry its you lived with us for so long I thought of you as my own and you dating My son I think of you as more of part of the family.

(Star and Marco blush)

Angie: anyway I am sure you too have had a lot of new adventures on Mewni.

Star: Yup for one our marco here is my knight and a second class level. He skills have improved and is making great work.

Rafael: what about you star,

Star: princess of mewni has me busy. Running around making sure mewni is running smoothly.

(The family continues to pass stories till a knock is heard at the door.)

(marco opens it to see, Jackie.)

Jackie: Oh Marco I didn't know you were back I was just coming to get,

(Marco jr comes running into Jackie's arms)

Jackie: I have been baby sitting Marco jr.

Jackie: I think he might have a crush on me.

Marco: thanks for taking care of him.

Jackie: Star I see you, come give me a hug,

(Star gets up to give Jakcie a Hug)

Jackie: I have to give Janna a call she would want to see you two.

(Jackie leaves to call janna)

Jackie: Janna its Jackie, guess who's back.

Janna: Mewni's king and queen.

Jackie: they are here; I don't know how long, you have to come by.

Janna: I will be right over.

(Jackie goes back inside to be with the rest of the work)

Jackie: Janna is on her way over.

(a portal of fire opens in the floor, janna walks through.)

Marco: JANNA.

Star: wow what was that.

Janna: all thanks to this.

(Janna shows off a book)

Janna: Tom gave it to me as a present; it was a surprise anniversary present.

Marco: what was that.

Janna: its my personal spell book, Tom is teaching me the language of spells, I could summon fire spells soon, right now I could only portal.

Marco: well maybe you could not portal fire in the living room

Janna: sorry about that I rushed over when I heard you were back.

Marco jr. Janna, Janna, Janna.

Janna: I babysit too, I think Me and Jackie have a competition of who he loves more.

(The group sits down and talk about memories.)

Janna: Hey Marco How is being a knight.

Marco: Second class, I don't go on the super dangerous missions as the other knights, but being with star is the most important.

Star: Everynight I get to stay with him, and I am going to stop I feel I said to much.

(Star holds Marco jr, as the group shares more stories)

Janna: Hey Star can I talk to you for a second.

Star: Ok.

(Star gives Marco jr. to his brother.)

(Star follows Janna up stairs to marco's room.)

Star: so whats up.

Janna: spill Star.

Star: what.

Janna: Have you made a move?

Star: We kiss all the time and share a bed.

Janna: No.

(Janna whispers in Star's ear.)

Janna: that's what I mean, I saw you playing with Marco jr. thinking about a prince, or princess of your own.

Star: Um me and Marco like that.

Janna: Im just saying Star, you guys are cute together, a little butterfly-diaz baby between you two.

(Janna leaves the room, star soon follows. Back down stairs.)

Marco: oh your back what did you too talk about.

Star: Mewni, and the underworld pairing up.

Janna: I mean I'm with the prince of the underworld, Marco your with the princess of mewni.

(Star holds Marco jr. and a smile comes across her face.)

(The hours fly by and group sits down for dinner, Jackie soon leaves, followed by Janna making a portal out of the house.)

Star: now that was some fun.

Marco: ready for bed.

Star: Yea.

(Star and Marco go into marco's old room.)

Star: everything still looks the same.

Marco: well I don't really live here I never had a moment to change my bedroom,

Star: the most important piece is here.

(Marco sits down on the bed. Star gives him a kiss on the lips, Star rest her head on Marco and falls asleep.)

(Marco wakes up and next morning to see Star has left)

(Star sits in the kitchen)

Star: Me and Him, like that.

Marco: you and Me like what

(Star blushes)

Star: Oh Marco

Marco: you never get up early what's wrong, you normally want to sleep in late and sleep on me.

Star: well There is a few things I want to talk to you about.


	74. Chapter 74 The dark side of the moon

Chapter 74 The dark side of the moon.

Marco: Let me make you breakfast, and you can tell me what you need to say.

(Marco cooks up breakfast for him and Star.)

Star: Hey Marco,

Marco: Yes Star.

Star: I wanted to say

(Stars phone rings, and sees it's her mom.)

Star: Give me one second I will be quick.

(Star opens front door.)

Star: Hi Mom.

Moon: Star where did you go.

Star: Marco and I went to earth for a little check back with his family.

Moon: Star I need you home.

Star: I was thinking of staying here for a few days, Why do you need me home to make me run errands.

Mom: Star I promise you I need you home please come home to mewni there is something we need to talk about its very important.

Star: Mom I was planning,

Moon: Please Star as your mother I need you to come home.

Star: Ok I will be back with Marco.

(Star returns to the kitchen to see Marco has made two plates of food.)

Star: Marco, I have to go back.

Marco: what, we just got back.

Star: I Know my mom sounded sad on the phone, I need to go back.

(Marco prepares a portal, when Star thinks to her self)

Star: you should stay here

Marco: I don't want to spend a day away from you. I have not seen my family in a while but we will come back after this is over.

Star: Marco, I know you want to be apart but why don't you, your mom and dad, and little brother spend the day with them.

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the lips)

Star: don't worry Marco I will be back then we can finish that conversation

(Star leaves the through the portal stepping on mewni.)

(Star heads to moons office.)

Star: Ok mom I am here.

Moon: thank you for coming Star.

Star: So what is so important I told marco I would be back as soon as I could.

(Moon takes off her sleeves. Revealing the dark veins has gotten worse.)

Star: Mom why didn't you tell me.

Moon: The doctors have examined it and they can't fix it.

Star: Mom!

Moon: When I used eclipsa spell I had no idea it would do this to me, and as the years went by I covered it up but its growing and has gotten worse.

Star: I know we could, wake up eclipsa.

Moon: that's still a no Star, there will be no waking up eclipsa.

Star: But her arms are completely covered with those marks, she has lived with it for years I bet she can help.

Moon: No Star

Star: So are you going to just give up and be on your deathbed?

Moon: the job of queen has been stressful, its why I have asked you to be doing a bit of my responsibilities.

Star: what are you talking about mom.

Moon: I am stepping down as queen of mewni.

Star: But, but, what then what are we going to do.

Moon: You will be the next queen of mewni.

Star: Mom are you lying to me are you dying, is there something your not telling me.

(On earth, angie and Rafael, with Marco jr, find marco in the kitchen alone.)

Angie: sweetie where is Star.

Marco: she is on mewni

Rafael: why are you not with her, is this something serious again, what wrong.

Marco: nothing is wrong, she had to do something with her mom I thought I stay here till she got back.

Rafael: Oh than do you want to go with Marco jr, to the park.

Marco: that would be great dad.

(Marco takes his little brother to the park to play)

Marco Jr. Star? Star?

Marco: she is not here little bro but she will be back soon.

Marco: she is like a big sister too you.

(Marco jr looks at his brother)

Marco: Want to know a secret.

Marco Jr: Secret?

(Marco goes into his pocket and pulls out a small box with a ring in it.)

Marco: Star is going to be officially your big sister. You like that right.

(Marco jr smiles)

Jackie: Hey Marco.

Marco: Oh Jackie, just skating by.

Jackie: where is Star, don't tell me she left you on earth again.

Marco: no Not this time she will be back on earth soon, probably when I come home

Jackie: Ok well I am going to head to the beach see you around Marco and Jr.

Marco Jr: bye Jackie.

(The sky gets darker and Marco takes his little brother back home)

Marco: Mom, dad were home.

Angie: Oh Marco Star isn't home yet.

Marco: what.

(angie takes Marco jr from Marco.)

Angie: you want to go with her right, I will see you back here, go.

(marco opens a portal into Star's room, and Find Star crying on her bed.)

Marco: Star you didn't come back

(Star wipes away some tears.)

Star: Oh its just my mom she is sick the dark spell it hurting her and I cant think of anything to do.

(Star begins to cry and Marco wipes away her tears and sits next to her.)

Star: Don't worry Marco you don't have to worry.

Marco: Of course I do anything that makes you sad, and Moon is our queen I don't want to loose her too.

Marco: we will get through this together, I will be right here. I am not going to leave your side. I want don't want to leave if it here on mewni or you can come back with me on earth.

(Star kisses Marco.)

Star: Marco, I love you.

(Star kisses Marco, having marco fall back onto Stars bed.)

Star: this is the conversation I wanted to have, I want to our relationship into a new level, of lover.

(Marco and Star continue to kiss on Star's bed, eventually leading Marco and Star to becoming true lovers)

Star: The blood moon Said, we would be lovers for eternity)

(Marco and Star end up in each others arms lying in bed together.)

Star: that's one when to take my mind of the situation.

Marco: Hey Star look.

(A blood moonshines outside through Stars balcony.)

Marco: I love you Star.

Star: Just stay with me tonight, tomorrow we can go see your parents tomorrow.

(Marco and Star fall sleep in each other arms.)


	75. Chapter 75 from princess to Queen

Chapter 75 from princess to Queen.

(Star and Marco wake up the next Morning.)

Star: Well I guess, that was the best night sleep I ever had.

Marco: Me too

Star: I know I felt warm whenever I was with you, but last night was something else.

Marco: I know what you mean.

Star: Janna told me I should make my move, I decided to take her advice.

Marco: She can give good advice from time to time.

(A knock is heard at Star's door)

Moon: Star are you in there.

Star: Oh No, I cant let my mom see me like this, Marco can you portal us out of here quick)

(Star uses her wand to create two outfits for her and Marco and Marco opens a portal back to Earth.)

(Star and Marco return to the Diaz Home)

Angie: Oh welcome back you two, you look well rested.

Rafael: please sit I am just getting breakfast Started.

Marco Jr. Star

Star: Hello Marco jr. I missed you.

(The whole family sits and eats together.)

Star: Marco I wanted to talk to you.

(Marco and Star sit down on the couch)

Star: I don't know if I am ready to go to mewni.

Marco: But your Mom, she needs you she cant run mewni the stress could be the end of her.

Star: I know bu take the position I feel I am accepting My mothers end.

Marco: Don't worry Mewni has a lot of Doctors I bet they could figure something out.

Star: I don't want to become queen, I don't know If I am going to be a good one.

Marco: Of course you will, You will be a great princess, and Me right their with you as your knight.

Star: Just my Knight not my?

(Rafael and Angie break up the conversation)

Angie: Are you guys ready for a beach day.

(The family head to the beach Marco plays with his little brother in the sand and Star watches.)

Angie: is this seat taken?

Star: Oh No Mrs. Diaz.

Angie: Please Star we are practically family, you can call me mom if you like.

Star: Oh ok.

Angie: what's on your mind, besides my son.

(Star blushes)

Angie: Moms can pick up on things, I Noticed a little something when you came back, don't worry I will keep it a secret.

Star: It's not that, it's my mom on mewni, she is sick and wants me to be queen.

Angie: queen huh

Star: Being queen I will have to make all these tough decisions, and I don't know If I am ready for all that. And It would be so much easier if I had Marco with me.

Angie: well don't you, always have him with you.

Star: Yes, but closer as my king he has always made great decisions, be a counselor to teach me and he could really be wonderful as my king, but I feel he just want to be my knight I don't think if he wants to be my king.

Angie: Star all those years ago when you came to our door step, I just knew we found someone exciting to brighten up our home.

Angie: you have always made great decisions and you and my son have always been great together. Your mother wants what is best for you and I could see you will be a great queen.

(Star stands up and goes over to talk to marco.)

Star: I think I am ready to go to Mewni.

Marco: I am right by your side.

(Marco says goodbye to his parents again, and too his little brother)

(Marco and Star step through a portal on mewni)

Moon: star where have you been.

Star: sorry Mom I had to go through one last thing before I could become queen.

Moon: Star does that mean you are ready.

Star: I am.

(Moon opens a door to a balcony outside, where all the mewmans are standing looking up.)

Moon: I arranged this for your big ceremony.

Moon: Citizens of Mewni, I queen Moon formerly retire as active queen. It has been wonderful serving you, but I now give the title to queen to my daughter Star butterfly.

(Star steps forward)

Moon: Now for the final touch

(Moon takes off her crown, and places it on Star's head)

Moon: I now pronounce for the first time ever Queen Star butterfly.

(Star faces the crowd, as the crowd begins to cheer.)

(Star turns to Marco and smiles.)

Star: I queen Star butterfly look forward into moving into the next era of mewni with all of you. I have am proud to be your new queen.

(The royal family goes back inside.)

River: I am so proud of my daughter, she is all grown up and is queen.

Moon: I am happy you embraced your new role as queen.

Star: Mom I am sorry for all the trouble, I will make you a queen you can be proud of, both of you.

Moon: we know you will be.

(The royal family sits down for dinner)

Moon: I am so excited to see the mewni that you will bring.

River: Yes I am looking forward to the new mewni.

(Moon drops her food, and grabs her wrist)

Moon: I am sorry.

(River takes moon to the infirmary)

(Star gets up and heads to her room, and Marco follows.)

Star: She is still not ok, I don't know what to do today was supposed to be a celebration.

Marco: Star its ok the doctors are going to help.

Star: I don't know she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Marco: this is a new chapter for everyone, your father will be right next to moon the whole way, while your mother will want you to focus on being queen.

Star: and what about you, Are you going to be my knight who stands next to me when I sit on my throne.

(Star begins to tear up, and Marco wipes away her tears and gives her a kiss.)

Star: Are you hoping for another night like last night, another blood moon, another moment of us fully connected in love?

(Star closes her eyes starts to laugh at her self)

Marco: Not exactly.

(Star opens her eyes to see Marco on one knee holding Stars hand)

Marco: I don't want to be your knight anymore, I meanI still want to be by your side and protect you, and help you in everyway that I can.

Star: Marco what is this?

Marco: A proposal

(Marco pulls out the ring he had.)

Marco: as you are my literally soul mate not just because of a blood moon chose us because each day I am lucky to be with you. Every day and Night is special Star butterfly will you marry me, and allow me to be your king.

Star: Of course I always wanted you as my king

(Star kisses Marco)

Star: this is my new happiest memory.

(Star and Marco continue to kiss, they eventually fall asleep together.)


	76. Chapter 76 from a knight to a King

Chapter 76 from a knight to a King.

(Star and Marco wake up to the sound of moon and River knocking on the door)

(Star opens the door)

Star: Hi Mom, Hi dad

Moon: A queen needs to get up early, and what is that on your finger.

Star: Marco proposed were getting married.

Moon: river, get the invitations

Star: wait what is going on.

Moon: Star, when a queen is proposed too its mewni custom to immediately get the wedding started.

Star: its not even been a full day, only a couple of hours

Moon: we have know Marco would one day propose, so we got planning early.

Star: One second,

(Star closes the door)

Star: Marco the wedding is today

Marco: I know I heard I am getting some friends and family from earth.

(Marco opens up a portal to earth and steps though seeing his family.)

Angie: Marco back so soon.

Marco: Actually I came to get you all. I proposed to Star, and I guess on Mewni they want me and Star to get married right away the preparations are being taken care of I just need to bring my family.

(The diaz family get together in a group hug to show their excitement for Marco's big day)

(Marco makes a quick call to Jackie,)

Jackie: Marco how are you.

Marco: well I am getting married today so I wanted to invite you,

Jackie: Of course I am coming I got the invitation by eagle.

Marco: Wow moon was not kidding about the speed of the invitations

(Ounce everyone arrived Marco makes a portal to step though mewni.)

Jackie: Wow its amazing in hear.

Marco: The knights are already setting everything up.

Moon: Oh Marco come with me we need to get you ready

Marco: I already have my suite

Moon: this wont due today you will becoming a king, you need to dress the part come this way.

(Marco is lead to a separate room with close prepared for him.)

(Marco begins to change to more of a king outfit.)

(A knock is heard on Marco door.)

Marco: Come in.

Ruberiot: Marco.

Marco: Ruberiot?

Ruberiot: you came to see me during my wedding, so I came for your too.

Marco: I have not seen you around the castle.

Reuberiot: well I have been traveling with fool duke writing songs, we perform together, and we have a son and a daughter.

Marco: that is wonderful, I am happy you could be hear on this day.

Ruberiot: you look like a proper king Marco.

(A knock her heard on Star's door)

Janna: Hello, princess, or is it queen now.

Star: you could just keep calling me star don't have to be so formal about it.

Janna: So big day, Marco proposes and getting married.

Star: I know it feels rushed, but this is the way mewni does it.

Janna: So ready for the night, finally going to make a move.

(Star blushes)

Star: I already did, I took your advice. It was a beautiful moment between us.

Janna: that's sweet.

Star: Hey Janna, I need a maid of Honor and I would like you to be it.

Janna: I would be honored I will see you out their, Mrs. Butterfly diaz.

(In Marco room)

(Tom opens Marco's door)

Tom: Marco diaz, king of Mewni.

Ruberiot: oh prince lucitor I hope Janna likes the song I am working on for her.

Tom: I am sure she will love it, can I have a moment with Marco.

(Ruberiot leaves)

Tom: Today is the day.

Marco: Yup, I will be officially king in just a short amount of time.

Tom: I did think I would be in your shoes, But that reminds me I have someone that loves the underworld, and Loves me for me.

Marco: Janna is a unique girl.

Tom: I will give you some time before you need to go out their.

Marco: wait Tom, I need a best man, would you be him.

Tom: I would be delighted.

(Tom shuts the door, but it is opened again with Higgs)

Higgs: funny there is a line of people out their waiting to congratulate you.

Marco: there is.

Higgs: Kidding I wanted to get one last look, before you go up their.

Marco: thanks higgs, with all your teasing, you really did help me get hear,

Higgs: Well your welcome, same goes to you, I think I would still be a squire if I didn't have you to help me improve.

Marco: today I take a place on the throne, Its funny I simple earth kid, who was called a safe kid is now taking the role of a king,

Higgs: Here let me help you.

(Higgs adjust Marcos clothes to get them perfect,)

Higgs: there you look perfect

(Horns begins to play)

Higgs: Its time Marco.


	77. Chapter 77 The Mewni Wedding Part 1

Chapter 77 The Mewni Wedding Part 1.

(Marco walks down the isle first and waits for Star, he takes a look out to the crowd, seeing his parents smiling with his brother. Jackie giving him thumbs up. Ruberiot and Foolduke with their kids.)

Tom: Hey Marco are you nervous.

Marco: No I am ready.

(The music changes and Star and River walk down the isle, the crowd stands)

(River gives Star's hand to marco,)

River: I know you will take good care of her, you have been for all these years, not to mention when we first dropped star on earth.

Marco: I will.

River: One more thing.

(River takes off his crown, marco kneels down for River to place the crown on Marcos head)

River: I always knew I would pass this to you one day my boy.

Marco: thank you river.

River: You may call me dad now.

(Star and Marco face each other)

moon: today Is the day I full relinquish my duties as queen and pass them to my daughter Star butterfly, and her king Marco diaz)

Moon; I believe there are a few words you two would like to share.

Star: Well first I would Like to say I think meeting you was fate, I kind of thank my reckless attitude and rebel style for bringing me to earth and to your door step, you are my best friend. My love my destiny and soulmate, not just because of a bloodmoon because I love you everyday. You are my king and I cant wait to kiss you to make this official.

Marco: It took a while to get hear, battles, jealousy, I will always be by your side and just because I will be a king now, does not mean I wont be your knight to fight with you in any danger we face. You showing up that day changed my whole life, and I would never want to lose that day. I was a ordinary earth kid, until you unlocked my potential. I would only say you are my queen.

(Tom and Janna, and the whole crowd shed a tear)

(Marco and Star both place a ring on each others fingers)

Moon: I now pronounce you King and Queen, you may kiss the bride)

(Marco and Star share a kiss that makes the whole room cheer.)

(Everyone gets up to their chairs to congratulate Marco and Star)

Janna: So Marco asked you to be his best man.

Tom: and Janna, asked you to be the maid of honor.

Janna: Yup, Are you ready to dance.

Tom: I thought you didn't like dancing.

Janna: If I am dancing with you, I like it.

(Everyone begins to move to the ball room to dance, But Star is no where to be found.)

Moon: where is Star, Marco do you know where she went.

Marco: I will get her, and bring her back I know where she is.

(Marco opens a portal)

Marco: this will only take a minute.

(Marco steps through the portal)

(Marco arrive on Rombullas, crystal prison)

Marco: Star!

Star: Oh Sorry Marco I only wanted to take a minute a say hello to grandma, I was not permitted to come here and on to day I thought she could see me, even if she cant in that crystal still makes me uneasy with her in there.

Marco: I know four years have passed since she saved us, I know what you want to do is free her.

Star: I am queen now cant I give the orders too.

Marco: Your mother still has some power with the high commission Rombullas is not going to let her out and any magic attack does nothing.

Star: I guess it will be another 300 hundred years till she can be let out again.

Marco: there is a whole party on mewni waiting for us you ready.

Star: Yes I am now.

(Marco opens a portal, and Star and Marco walk hand in hand)

Moon: finally now that you too are back , we can start.)

(Music begins to play, and In the castle the party is in full swing)

Jackie: Now it's a party.

(Janna and Tom dance together)

(While Star and marco dance together)

(all of mewni have a good time laughing

(Jackie starts walking outside on the balcony,)

Marco: Hey Star give me a minute.

Star: Ok.

(Marco rushes over to Jackie,)

Marco: It's a beautiful night, but the fun is in here.

Jackie: Sorry Marco, mewni looks all so new to me, you have been here for years so your adjusted, and now as king you will be staying here.

Marco: I will always come back now and again to see my friends.

Jackie: janna too, I don't see her often either, she is normally in the underworld, I just feel all the friends I grew up with are far away.

Marco: It's not like that.

Jackie: Even my own parents, they don't support my pro skater dreams. I don't see them anymore I am just the skater girl that goes around echo creek.

Marco: That's not all you are.

Jackie: Look down there all of mewni is celebrating.

Marco: the ballroom can't fit everybody, but Mewmans still celebrate the wedding.

Jackie: Hey Marco can I get a quick dance out here.

Marco: Uh Jackie.

Jackie: its when I invited you to the dance it was fun riding around on the skateboard, but maybe one dance would have been nice.

(Marco and Jackie share a quick dance on the balcony)

Jackie: I'm not jealous, if you are going to ask, Star was very important to you so I gave you up, to see you both happy, I just wish I could have been with you longer. It just was not in the cards for me, now we have a dance to get back to and you have a wife to dance with. just stay amazing.


	78. Chapter 78 The Mewni wedding part 2

Chapter 78 The Mewni wedding part 2

(Marco and Jackie return to the dance floor and continue to dance with the whole group.)

Star: there you too are come on we still have hours of partying)

(the group continues to dance all together again.)

(Congratulations are passed Marco and Star on their marriage)

Moon: everyone its time for that Moment and new king and queen to come to the middle of the dance floor and have their first dance, please.

(The crowd makes space and Marco and Star face each other.)

(Marco and Star take each other hands to begin to dance, until they are given a red spot light provided by Janna and Tom.)

Tom: Nice idea Janna.

Janna: I thought this could be a bit more entertaining.

(Janna and Tom watch from their spotlight spot)

Janna: only 662 years left to till

Tom: The blood moon ball.

(Marco and Star continue to dance)

Star: the day that changed us.

Marco: from that day we were destined to be lovers.

Star: and it was totally right.

Star and Marco: I love you.

(The dance music stops)

(The crowd takes their seat a the table to enjoy a quick meal)

Star: A complete corn meal, burrios, and Nachos

Marco: a little strange for the wedding, but a special request.

Marco: I gave the chefs the recipe.

Star: But I wished, you made them, the food taste better when you make them.

(The music kicks back up again and the group goes back to the dance floor)

Marco: Star I need another minute, I will be back.

(Marco goes over to the knights guarding the doors.)

Marco: higgs come on come dance with us.

Higgs: Sorry king butterfly, but as a knight and a first class one I need to be on high alert

Marco: Higgs please join us have a little fun.

Muscleton: what is going on hear.

Marco: I am inviting Higgs to dance, and I say all the knights deserve a break for a few hours to enjoy in the celebration.

Higgs: Marco I don't know about this, I am not even dressed for it.

Marco: Just please enjoy the celebration. And that goes for all the knights

Muscleton: this is not the way things are done,

Marco: it's a new era in mewni.

(The rest of the knights begin to step onto the dance floor to party.)

(star continues to dance on the dance floor till she feels a tap on her shoulder)

Star: Hunter you made it

Hunter: I would not miss this day, look at you queen, and where is our king.

(Marco takes higgs to the center of the dance floor to join the rest of the group)

Muscleton: what if there is a danger, my king.

Marco: then I will have the best knight in mewni on the dance floor.

(Marco and higgs meets the rest of the group on the dance floor)

Star: Higgs glad you can enjoy the party.

(The groups enjoy the rest of the party dancing as they celebrate the wedding of Marco and Star.)

(The party begins to slow down, and mewmans begin to leave letting the group sit down and pass stories.)

Rafael: Marco, your mother and I are going are ready to leave.

Angie: your little brother has fallen asleep.

Higgs: So this is Marco's little brother, sorry I could not meet him when I first came to earth, such a cutie.

Marco: Oh I need to make a portal for you.

(Marco makes a portal to the diaz home, and says goodbye to his family)

Marco: don't worry I will be home again in time.

Angie: have a nice rest of the party, king.

(Rafael, angie, and marco jr leave the portal)

Higgs: I am sorry I did not catch your name,

Hunter: its Hunter, former knight of mewni.

Higgs: former why did you stop

Hunter: lets just say I have been doing this a long time.

Higgs: What you look like your 20.

Hunter: that badge you must be a first class knight.

Higgs: Yes worked my way up from a squire to get hear.

Janna: hey higgs when you were a squire didn't you compete against Marco, who won that fight.

Higgs: Officially I got the winning hit, but marco gave up the victory to save my career so I would not lose my position.

Higgs: I used to think he was just playing as a squire, now he is our king.

(Hekapoo, joins the group, here presents for Marco and Star our king and queen.

Hekapoo: For Marco a special magic Sword, helps defend against magic attacks, as well as has its own magical properties you can find out for your self, but one I will tell you it works just as well as a dimensional scissors, just think where you want to go and use your sword.

Marco: thanks H poo.

Hekapoo: For Star, it took a long time and countless hours, but we did.

(hekapoo, and hands star and box which star unwraps. To show a new magic spell book)

Star: But how,

Hekapoo: well we have lived for thousand of years and have watched every queen write in her own chapter, and some help from the book of records, but we did our best to a close replica.

Star: Thank you hekapoo it's wonderful.

Hunter: Hey Star its been wonderful night its time for me to head home.

(Hunter leaves)

Tom: Its time Janna and I, head back to the underworld.

(Tom and Janna leave through a portal of their own)

Higgs: I guess that is my que to head out too; I will be guarding the halls if you need me.

Jackie: I guess I am out too,

Jackie: Marco, can you make me a portal.

Marco: actually Jackie, I wanted now to give you this,

(Marco hands his dimentional scissors to Jackie.)

Jackie: I can't take your scissors.

Marco: with these you can visit me and Star on mewni, you can go see Janna in the underworld, so you wont be away from your friends, also you could skate across dimensions, first pro skater to skate across dimensions

Jackie: I think I like the sound of that,

(Jackie opens a portal back to earth and leave Mewni)

Star: Just you and mew now.

(Star and Marco walk through the ball room with empty chairs, balloons around.)

(Star and Marco head up stairs, Marco picks up star as they get to their room.)

Star: what is this.

Marco: Just something the husband does he carries his new wife into their room)

Star: I think I like this.

(Star and Marco go into their room and begin to kiss on the bed.)

Star: this is the tradition I heard about after the wedding is over.

(Marco and Star continue to kiss)

Star: I think we are going to see another red moon tonight.

(Star and Marco have a beautiful wedding night that ends with them wrapped in each others arms,)

Marco: Look another blood moon.

Star: Oh yea you can see the light.

Star: It's our mewni now.

Marco: a new era begin to tomorrow

Star: I guess their goes me sleeping in with you.

(Marco kisses his wife and falls asleep together)


	79. Chapter 79 Coronation Day

Chapter 79 Coronation Day.

(Marco wakes with the light of the sun hitting him,)

Marco: Star its time to get up.

Star: No, I am staying in bed with you.

Marco: A queen has to be up early, and be prepared for the day.

Star: as Long as my king is with me.

(Star hears a knock on the door)

Moon: Star please come out I need to take you to my office.

(Marco and Star change into their royal outfits and open the door)

Moon: Star come with me,

(Star and Marco head down the hall to moons office)

Star: Mom why are we here.

Moon: This is your office now where you will begin making the decisions for mewni.

Star: This is going to my desk, I don't know about this, are we moving a bit fast.

Moon: I have to get you ready Star, for taking on these responsibilities.

(Star sits down in her empty desk)

Star: seems empty.

Moon: there will be paper work documents to sign, but adding special things to your desk to keep a smile is important

(Moon shows Star a family photo of Her, moon, and river.)

Moon: I kept this on my desk for years, as well as one of my mother, you as a baby. Looking at these photos all day made me be able to handle the difficult decisions of queen.

Moon: its your turn.

Star: Come in.

(A knock her heard at the door, higgs walk in.)

Higgs: Queen Star, King Marco, we are waiting for you.

Marco: For us, why?

Moon: because we could not fit all of mewni in the royal palace, they want to see their new king and queen, so we organized a parade to the people.

Higgs: Don't worry my king and queen, I will be right by your side ready to protect you both.

Marco: are you ready for our first official day.

(Marco and Star are lead down stairs with Knights at the ready)

River: Are you ready my dear daughter.

(Moon and river hop on warnicorns)

Moon: Get ready you two.

(Two knights open the doors and Moon and River ride down the stairs, as horns begin to play)

(Star takes a deep breath)

Marco: don't be nervous I am right here.

Star: I'm ready.

(Star and Marco ride down the stairs, as the mewmans cheer for their new king.)

Mewmans: Look its our new king.

(some women stare a marco)

Mewomen: He is dreamy, Star is so lucky,

(Marco waves at the crowd as they pass through the town.)

(Higgs looks at Star)

Higgs: Smile queen, Look at marco he is a natural with the crowd.

(Star uses her wand to set off fireworks to grab the attention of the crowd.)

Star: Thank you, Thank you,

Higgs: there you go,

(The parade stops when Monsters approach the village.)

Buff Frog: Its good to see You Star butterfly, Oh Sorry queen now.

Star: Thank you buff frog.

Marco: The mewmans and Monsters get along so well now

Star: its everything that I wanted.

(The monsters join into the crowd to watch the rest of the parade.)

Star: Thank you everyone for coming.

Marco: I am proud to be your new king.

(The knights and Royal family head back to the castle)

River: Marco come with me, I need to get you fitted for your king cloths.

(Marco follows river to a tailor, that takes his measurements)

River: He will custom make your new cloths

River: You are going to be a king; you have to dress like one, I am so proud of you my boy.

Marco: thank you River.

(Marco walks down the hall and opens Star's office door)

Marco: settling in nicely

Star: today was just the first day, and Tomorrow it begins

Marco: we will face it together.

Star: Im with you I can face anything.

Marco: I feel the same.

Star: My mom was right pictures do help.

(Star has added three photos to her desk one of Marco and Star on their wedding, a photo of her with her parents. other of marco and Star and the diaz family at the beach)

Star: I keep both sides of my family with me.

Marco: They will be so proud.

Star: Oh and one more.

(Star takes out her photo of Marco and Star in the photo booth)

Star: Our first kiss, I always keep it with me.

Marco: I love you Star

Star: I love you Marco.

(Star and Marco go back to their room, and laydown and fall asleep together.)


	80. Chapter 80 The knights of Mewni

Chapter 80 The knights of Mewni

(Star wakes Marco up with a kiss)

Star: Ha beat you to it today.

Marco: looks like you are taking these queen thing seriously now.

Star: Yup its like you said all those years ago, I can run mewni my way.

(Star blows Marco a kiss I will see you later.)

(Star heads to her office)

Star: this is going to be fun, its m kingdom now.

(two knights come to stars office and dump papers on her desk)

Knights: these will need your signatures.

Star: what are they.

Knight: they are simple paper work that gives you the power in your choices with your signature

Star: thank you that will be all.

(The knights leave and Star begins to sign her work)

(Marco heads down to the arena)

Muscleton: look alive knights and squires our king is coming.

(The knights and squires of Menwi stand at attention as Marco approaches)

Marco: that's all right you can rest.

Muscleton: it's a honor to see you my king, may I ask why are you hear.

Marco: To see the new Squires of course, and fresh new knights.

Muscleton: Yes well we have gotten some new faces to our group,

Marco: I look forward to meeting you all personally as you protect this kingdom.

(One Squire raises their hand)

Squire: This is my first day as a Squire I am james.

Marco: welcome, Now do any of you want to do some serious training.

(Marco takes off his royal outfit with workout gear underneath)

(Marco begins to put on armor)

James: Sir what are you doing.

Marco: a lesson, in showing you the level that you have to measure up to.

Marco: Higgs will you be my partner.

(Higgs and Marco square off)

(Marco and Higgs go at it, swing their sword dodging, and blocking their attacks)

(The knights who have watched Higgs and Marco before smile)

Knight: they never lost a step.

Knight: They flew right past us

Knight: He is a king, who is doing hands on lessons for the knights. She is a first class knight with the most skill on the squad.

(Marco and Higgs finish their quick duel)

Marco: this was a demonstration to the skill you will have to match.

(The fresh new recruits are speechless, after watching this show.)

Marco: Higgs great as always.

Higgs: Thank you King Marco.

Muscleton: Thank you King butterfly, but knight training is my responsibilities.

Marco: well as king, I will be over seeing these king duties.

Muscleton: My training is fine.

Marco: with me and Higgs constant motivation, and competitive spirit, we moved up faster than any knight, or squire mewni has seen, Higgs over there is the youngest first class knight.

Marco: There is a flag at the top of the mountain who ever who can bring it back to me, earns a pass in to the next exercise. This is a battle test too do what ever you have to do to take the flag away from the leader and bring it to me.

(The Knights race out of the arena, and head up the mountain)

Muscleton: what was that about.

Marco: These knights need a push it is what brought me and higgs to the level we are at, its why we were able to beat you in that battle a few years ago. I want to see these knights improve past their skill.

Marco: How much longer do you have.

Muscleton: What are you talking about.

Marco: I did not want to say it in front of the knights, its not your age its something else. You have gotten slower and you look not right.

Muscleton: It was that battle with meteroa, a Lot of knight lost their souls, then got them back when we won. The magical high commission did test on all of us, I was the only one where his test came back negative. I asked to keep this a secret.

Marco: Let me help you, go to the infirmary.

Musclton: nothing will help its like a hour glass, only a little sand left.

Marco: You must have family, a way to live your last months or years in piece.

Muscleoton: I am a knight of Mewni If I am going to die then it will be protecting this kingdom, not on a bed.

Marco: alright, But Let me make a deal with you if you wont quite, I have something else in mind.

(The knights return racing to tackle the leader, a fight breaks out in the arena for control of the flag.)

Muscleton: seems your competition has lit a fire in them

(Higgs whistles as she walks next to Marco)

Marco: what are you doing don't you want to win.

Higgs: it would be to easy, what good is it if a first class knight goes around beating up her underlings, plus who ever wins it raises their confidence.

Marco: I am surprise, one that is very mature and speaks of a true leader, and Two I thought a competition you hate to lose.

Higgs: Well its better to obverse their skills, I see a few who were like us.

(One knight gets the advantage when the knights were down and takes the flag to Marco)

Marco: right very good, get some rest. You will be training against higgs when you are ready.

Higgs: This is going to be fun.

(Marco leaves and heads back to the castle, and enters Stars office.)

Star: How was your day

Marco: went to check on how the knight are, looks like you have been doing paper work.

Star: every time I finish a stack a new one comes,

Star: Marco can I take Nachos for a ride.

Marco: where do you want to go.

Star: wait for me hear I need to have a quick chat with someone.

(Marco hands Star the keys , and Star heads to the stables and takes off on Nachos)

(Star heads to the corn village and knocks on Hunters door)

Hunter: Oh Star the parade today was wonderful, Please come in.

Star: Hunter I have something Important to ask you.

Hunter: Oh what is it.

Star: I need you to come back to mewni with me and be a knight again, we need you back here nobody has more experience than you.

Hunter: I don't know Star.

Star: their will be a new princess of mewni one day, I need to trust someone to watch over her and you are perfect for the role.

Hunter: Star are you?

Star: No not yet, but one day their will be a princess on the way I need some I trust with her, and Moon too she is sick in times like this we need all of our family together, and not just in this village.

Hunter: Alright I will come back with you.

(Hunter and Star return to the castle and enters Stars office.)

Marco: Hunter?

Star: I just need to sign the paper work and you will be a Knight again.

Hunter: If you don't mind I will be off I want to see moon.

(Hunter leaves, and Marco and Star head to their room)

Star: Not bad for out first day.

(Marco and Star Fall asleep together, as they prepare for their next day as king and Queen.)


	81. Chapter 81 The knights of Mewni

Chapter 81 Captain of The Mewni Guard.

(Muscleton looks at his Helmet)

(Flashback)

Knight: Ok recruits line up.

Knight: What is your name.

Muscleton: Sam Muscleton.

Knight: Muscleton, That's is a funny name for a squire so skinny,

Muscleton: I will become great, I will defend mewni till my dying day.

(End Flashback)

Muscleton: I built up muscleton, I got stronger. I became a great knight.

Sir Stabby: Ah Muscleton great to see you ready for another day in training these rookies. Watches them crawl through the mud.

Muscleton: Reminds me of our days of being squires.

Sir Stabby: Seems so long ago, you passed me, in becoming captain of the mewni guards.

Muscleton: The Head knight, a leader who shows the others where the bar is and what they need to reach.

Sir stabby: Well the knights of mewni, and the squires should be lining up now, ready to get them in shape

Muscleton: Today is your day for training, I have somewhere to be.

Sir stabby: Are you ok sir.

Muscleton: just a memory I passed my will of fire to a young girl who became your squire, now she is a first class knight.

Sir Stabby: She has made great improvements I never thought she would fly pass me, like she has.

(Sir stabby leaves to the arena while Muscleton heads up the stairs, down the hall to Star's office and Knocks on the door)

Star: Come in.

Muscleton: I am here, and ready.

Marco: Thank you for coming.

Star: are you sure, about this. You will be taking a demotion you will be back as a regular knight.

Muscleton: as long as I can defend mewni I am fine either way, Plus the next generation is ready to take the lead.

(another knock is at Star's door)

Marco: Come in.

Higgs: You wanted to see me my king.

(Higgs looks at muscleton)

Higgs: What is going on.

Marco: From this moment forward you are now captain of the mewni Guard.

Higgs: Captain? I don't know what to say, But what about you muscleton.

Marco: Higgs this cannot leave the room, it stays between the four of us.

Muscleton: Higgs I am slowly loosing my life, I want to stay a knight to defend mewni but I cannot continue as the leader of the knights so I am passing the torch to you, someone needs a way to kick the knights into shape.

(Muscleton removes his meddle of captain, and places it on Higgs)

Higgs: I can't accept this.

(Sir Muscleton gets up and leaves)

Higgs: Marco what are you doing.

Marco: you are the next leader, yesterday you spoke like a true captain, you said its better to give the knights confidence instead of building yourself up. Nobody deserves this more than you, do you accept.

Higgs: I will.

Star: I will start the paper work.

(Higgs leaves and catches up to Muscleton)

Higgs: wait please.

Muscleton: Congratulations I am sure you will be a great leader.

Higgs I am not ready to say goodbye yet.

Muscleton: I am not dying yet, I still have my strength.

(Muscleton wipes away some tears from higgs face)

Muscleton: You still have the Helmet I gave you, To think a cornpicker girl from the village would be the captain of the guard.

Higgs: I wanted to catch up seeing you in action made me determined to be as great as you

Muscleton: You have your brain, I Told you to always use your head, I passed my fire to you, will be greater than me. I will be taking order from you now.

(Muscleton leave down the hall and Higgs leans up against the wall, Marco finds her)

Marco: You Ok.

Higgs: Yea, To think it was this hallway that I tried to trip you up, we then set a competition it took 5 rounds and our skill and rise from the top began

Marco: I remember you saying I was not a real squire, all the time. You made fun poked jokes and teased me.

Higgs: It was good you were the princess's squire because now you are her king.

Marco: Don't think I am not going to show up and watch over your training, you will be a great captain.

Higgs: about that, remember that knight you let me fight, I kind of made him go the same battles we did with training swords, I kind of beat him 20 hits to zero we have a lot of work ahead of us.

(Higgs heads down the hall and heads to the arena when she runs into Hunter)

Higgs: Ow watch where you are going.

(Hunter looks at the Captain medal)

Hunter: Oh I am so sorry captain.

Higgs: wait I know you, you were at Marco and Star's wedding. Hunter right.

Hunter: Yes, I am returning knight.

Higgs: well follow me I have a lot of knights to watch and I have yet to see your skills.

Hunter: I look forward to showing what I can do.


	82. Chapter 82 A underworld wedding

Chapter 82 A underworld wedding.

(Marco walks into Star's office)

Star: Finally finished the paper work to give the captain to higgs.

Marco: That's great.

Star: Now I still have to finish this entire stack of paper.

Marco: well papers keep piling up, I could give you some help with your work

(Marco and Star help make paper work)

(A Knight opens Stars door)

Star: If you have another stack of paper, just place them on the floor, my desk is currently over flowed with paper work.

Knight: its not paper work, just one single letter.

Star: Bring it here.

(Star is handed the note, Star opens it and scream)

Marco: what is it, is this war.

Star: No it's an invitation to a wedding.

Marco: whose, wedding.

Star: Its about time, its Janna and Tom's wedding.

(Marco and Star get into our royal outfits)

Star: Can you believe its their wedding, I didn't know they were engaged.

Marco: I am guessing the underworld and mewni share a royal similarity.

Star: well my king you look amazing and I can't wait to dance the night away with you.

Marco: You look beautiful.

Star: Oh and the Note says we are the best man and the maid of honor.

(Marco takes out his sword he got from hekapoo)

Marco: well let's see what this can do.

Higgs: wait

Star: what is it?

Higgs: I am coming with you. As the new captain if both the king and queen are leaving I need to make sure they are safe, but I wont be dancing this time my eyes will be on you and whole time.

(Higgs uses her sisters, to open a portal)

Marco: I guess there is no changing your mind.

(Star, Marco, and Higgs walk through the portal)

(A monster directs Marco and Star to opposite places for Star to see Janna, and Marco to see Tom.)

Higgs: I am following you Star.

(Star comes to see Janna)

Janna Star your finally here.

Star: when did this happen.

Janna: Right after we came back to the Underworld. He wanted your day to be about you and Marco.

Star: ready for tonight

Janna: its actually going to be the first time.

Star: After all that time of telling me to make a move you never did.

Janna: is that Higgs outside

Star: yea, she is the king and queen body guard for tonight.

(Tom and Marco)

Tom: Marco, thank you for coming.

Marco: Of course would not miss it after you made me your best man.

(The music begins to play)

(Tom and Janna come together in front of their kingdom.)

Dave: Janna, welcome to the family, and Tom you are ready for this

(Tom is handed his fathers crown)

(Tom's mothers takes hers off and places it on Janna)

Tom: Your dream if finally true.

Janna: I am truly happy you could make this a reality.

(Janna and Tom share a kiss, making their marriage official.)

Tom: Janna I love you.

Janna: I love you too.

(The music begins to play)

(janna and Tom lead to the dance floor)

(follow by Marco and Star)

Janna: Hey Marco to earth born kids, now royalty.

Marco: its funny how life plays out.

Jackie: Love the scenery here

(The group turns to see Jackie)

Janna: you made it.

Jackie: thanks to these scissors, thanks again Marco.

Marco: they are yours now.

Jackie: I have been skating around different universes, its been a real eye opener.

Janna: I am over joyed you can come.

(The group dance together as the night goes on a announcer speaks can our new king and queen share a special dance together.

(Tom and Janna share a special dance together)

Dave: I am so proud of you son you truly have picked a wonderful girl to be queen.

(The dance ends and the group take their seat)

(Higgs, walks over to Star)

Star: Please take a moment.

Higgs: I would Like to speak to you shorty if I may.

(Star and Higgs walk away)

Star: what is it we, are in no danger?

Higgs: No Its hunter, when he came to the arena He crushed the obstacle course, beat the time in the race up the mountain, in one on one training his skilled was unlike anything I have seen he could be a first class knight or captain.

Star: well he was a former knight, you seem very interested in him is something else going on.

Higgs: No just curiosity, I never has seen him before in the years I have been a squire and a knight. He looks so young for someone who says he was a former knight.

Star: I will say this don't ask questions if you are not ready for the answer.

Star: are you going to be with us on the dance floor or keep watching us.

(Star pushes higgs to the dance floor to join the rest of the group.

Higgs: I don't want to dance.

Star: Too bad queen's order.

(The group shares a laugh)

Higgs: fine.

(The rest of the Party goes on, and slowly people begin to leave.)

Janna: thanks for coming everyone.

(Star and Marco head back to mewni, with higgs) Jackie opens a portal for her self to get to earth)

(Star, Marco, and higgs return home)

River: Star your back its your mother you must hurry.

(Star, Marco and Higgs race to the infirmary)

Marco: higgs watch the door nobody gets past you.

Higgs: Of course.


	83. Chapter 83 Back to the underwater world

Chapter 83 Back to the underwater world.

(Star comes into her mothers room and sees moon very weak)

Moon: Star is that you.

Star: I am here mom

(Star looks and Moon arms to see they have gotten worse)

Star: Mom please you have to keep fighting.

(Star begins to cry over her mothers bed)

Marco: is there anything more you could do.

Doctor: well we don't have the ingredient, we ran out it has been able to slow down the affects we have been wrapping her arms in this sea weed, but without It the affect has been spreading.

Marco: Seaweed huh, I know where we could get more.

Marco: Star you stay here with moon

Star: where are you going?

Marco: back to where I never thought I would return, the underwater kingdom.

Star: I am coming with you, Marry could go back to her old tricks.

Marco: No stay with moon.

(Marco walks out of the castle and heads to the sea, He takes out one of bubbles and heads down to the kingdom)

Marco: I never thought I would return here but this is for Moon.

(Marco makes it to the kingdom and is met by two knights)

Marco: I am Marco diaz king of mewni I would like to speak to your king and queen

(Marco is escorted to the castle)

Marco: King and queen of the sea I require your help.

Phil: marco it has been years, why do you request our help.

Amy: what can we do for you King of mewni.

(Marco tries to explain the situation when he here his name called)

Mary: Marco my prince is back, you have returned to me.

Marco: Mary still have not changed a bit.

Mary: wait what is with that crown, and that ring on your finger, did you marry star.

Marco: I did I am the new king of mewni.

Mary: Dumb star stealing my kiss,

Amy: guards.

(Knghts escort Mary out of the throne room)

amy: sorry about that, and you did not meet this is our oldest daughter heir to the throne.

Carly: Hi Im Carly Marine, sorry about my sister.

Phil: Marco you were saying you needed something.

Marco: Yes seaweed that nullifies magic of any kind.

Amy: come with us.

(phil and amy take marco to a ship that takes them out of the kingdom)

Phil: different magical seaweed grows here, if you look the one down their was the one that mary gave you.

Marco: Its for moon, she has used a dark spell and her body is being effected

Amy: do you know the color

Marco: I belive the sample we had was blue.

Phil: ah yes, here it is

(Phil steers the ship to blue seaweed, this was meant to heal sickness and help limit the pain.)

phil: gathers the seaweed for marco.

Marco: Thank you so much.

(Phil and amy take Marco to the surface)

Phil: come back if you need more.

(Marco hurries to the infirmary)

(Marco I got it, I go what we need.)

(The doctors start to wrap Moons arms again)

Star: is she going to be ok.

Doctor: we will have to see what the affects are by tomorrow.

Star: don't worry mom I will be right here.

Star: sorry Marco I can't join you tonight.

(Marco heads to his room without Star)

(The Next Morning Marco wakes up, and hurries down stairs to the infirmary)

Marco: How is moon.

Star: she is doing better, her fever has gone down, and breathing normally again.

Marco: That's great, the king and queen said we could come back and get more if we need it.

Star: That helps, did you see Mary

Marco: I did, she is still crazy for me.

Star: something's don't change.

Marco: we can rest now that moon is feeling better.

Star: Yes, but I don't want to just stall the affects I want to cure my mother completely, and there is only one way to do that.

Marco: The seaweed should take affects and slow down the process, getting moon back on her feet.

Star: No, not that another way. The seaweed helped for today to get mom through the night I don't think she could of survived without it.

Marco: than what.

Star: Eclipsa, we are breaking her out, are you with me.

Marco: always, it wont be easy but I will be right with you.

Star: the magical high commission will not be happy about this.

Marco: we are not doing this for us its for Moon.


	84. Chapter 84 Magical crimes

Chapter 84 Magical crimes.

(Marco uses his new sword to open a portal to the crystal dimension.)

Marco: You could not crack the crystal last time how are you going to do it.

Star: My magic is stronger; I bet I could do it this time.

(Marco and Star approach a giant crystal)

Star: here it is.

(Star tries to shoot at the crystal with her magic, but Rhombulus stops them.)

Rhombulus: queen Butterfly do you have any idea, What you are doing.

Star: I am writing a wrong, and freeing someone.

Rhombulus: there is a monster trapped in there, if you release that crystal, meteora will go on a rambage, freeing all the criminal in here.

Star: I will handle meteora this is about eclipsa, and saving moon.

(Rhombulus fires a blast from his hands, But Marco blocks with his sword)

Rhombulus: That was a gift from hekapoo huh.

(Marco sword lights up and becomes engulfed with fire)

Marco: thanks hekapoo

(Marco turns around and tries to crack the crystal, but his attack does nothing.)

Rhombulus: sorry my crystal is a bit stronger

(Star focuses her attention on rhombulus freezing him)

(Star turns to the crystal and tries to crack it, but her magic still proves unsuccessful)

Star: why, why why?

(Star starts to punch and kick the crystal)

Star: I need you to save my mom, please.

(Rhombulus breaks free

Rhombulus: when it comes to crystals its my specialty, it cant hold me.

Marco: why are you trying to stop us we need eclipsa to save moon, don't you want to save her.

Rhombulus: I do, but moon gave me orders never to let anyone crack this crystal no matter what.

(Marco attacks Rhombulus with his fire sword, knock him out)

Marco: I am sure you will forgive us when we save moon.

Star: what are we going to do?

Marco: I have an idea; if this crystal is made out of magic we could take the magic out to make it weaker.

Star: Ok lets give this a try, you do you think we could do that.

(Marco take stars hand and raises the wand to eclipsa crystal)

Marco: focus on the magic

(Star's cheeks light up, Marco moons cheeks reappear, the crystal begins to shake and leading to a large crack down the middle followed by the crystal breaking.)

Star: eclipsa.

(Star prepares for Meteroa,)

Star: eclipsa, wake up open your eyes.

(Eclipsa begins to wake up)

Eclipsa: Star is that you, what did I miss.

Star: its been about four years.

Eclipsa: a crown, is moon?

Star: No, but we need you. How did you survive with these veins on your arms?

Eclipsa: They are a sign of punishments for breaking magical laws, I am a criminal in the magical world

Star: But you did nothing wrong, you told the truth

Eclipsa: Marco, your king now.

Star: we can explain the details later.

(The sound of a baby crying is heard.)

(Lying in a pile of cloths is a baby)

Star: what happened.

Eclipsa: seems what ever you did to release me, reversed meteroa to a baby.

Star: Ok eclipsa, please we need to help my mom.

Eclipsa: take me to her.

(Marco opens a portal to the infirmary)

Eclipsa: what happened,

Star: its that spell you gave her, it has been affecting her.

Eclipsa: I know what to do.

(Eclipsa goes into the room)

Moon: Eclipsa?

Eclipsa: Hello moon your daughter saved me.

Moon: and Meteroa

(Eclipsa, shows her baby)

Eclipsa: I don't know how, but I have my child back now for you give me your hands.

(Moon gives Eclipsa her hands, Moon and eclipsa cheeks light up)

Eclipsa: Moon do you accept you broke magical law, by making a deal with the queen of darkness.

Moon: I do.

Eclipsa: do you accept you used a dark spell to seek revenge?

Moon: I do.

Eclipsa: Final question are you sorry for what you have done.

Moon: No I'm Not.

Star: Mom please just apologize

Eclipsa: Very good moon, now you got it.

(Moon and eclipsa's cheeks stop glowing, and eclipsa leaves, star follows)

Star: what was that about I need you to fix her.

Eclipsa: It is already done, Moon should be on her feet with in a couple of days.

Star: what?

Eclipsa: remember when we had a trial for me. I told the truth to everything, I told moon I was not sorry, that's the secret you own up to your mistakes you accept them. its how I survived with the veins on my arms and its how moon will too.

Eclipsa: I still broke magical law and so did moon with these marks in a sign of your crimes, as long as you accept them, as a part of you the magic wont hurt her anymore.

(eclipsa, holds her baby)

Star: I guess you want to return back to your room.

Eclipsa: actually I have to leave there is someone waiting for us, and by the way You and Marco make a good pairing for king and queen. A princess between you two would be perfect.

(Eclipsa leaves the castle and heads down the steps, star runs after her.)

Star: I really can't convince you to stay

Eclipsa: afraid not I have a reunion of my own to get to.

(Eclipsa turns and leaves)

Marco: she is really going, I wish we could do more for her.

(Star whispers in Marcos ear Star turns into her butterfly form and flys into the sky, writing in the sky thank you eclipsa, setting off fire works.)

(As eclipsa walks through town, mewmans come out to applaud eclipsa)

Mewmans: Thank eclipsa.

Mewman: You are our hero.

(Knights begin to line up)

Higgs: Knights of mewni solute

(The knights hold up their swords for a solute to eclipsa)

Eclipsa: Thank you Star, you gave me back my mewni family.

(Star flies down next to Marco, Marco and Star head inside to the infirmary)

Star: Mom, are you ok.

River: she is resting, but her fever has gone down a lot.

(Marco and Star head down to their room)

Marco: well its finally done. Eclipsa is finally free.

Star: Yea.

Marco: Star are you ok, I thought you would be more excited for this, you have wanted this for years.

Star: sorry is just something eclipsa said, Marco I want to have a princess. An heir to the throne, us as parents a child of our own.

(Marco kisses star.)

Marco: I am ready for the future with you

(Marco and Star share a moment together ounce again)

Marco: I love you Star.

Star: I Love you Marco.


	85. Chapter 85 Magical crimes

Chapter 85 The next generations.

(A few weeks pass, Moon has full recovered, but she still has her dark veins, but can live with them. Moon has helped Star get situated with her paper work to reduce and stress News of Marco and Stars pregnancy reaches mewni, where mewmans have been sending in gifts and eager await their next princess. Marco and Higgs continue to monitor the Knights and squires of mewni)

Higgs: Keep it up knights, no slacking off.

Marco: any front-runners for a top spot.

Higgs: I see a couple of prime candidates, but the obstacle course, and the mountain climb are exercises for endurance and strength. When it comes to sword training our new recruits are not measuring up. The squires look too timid with the sword.

Marco: we need to give them some motivation.

Higgs: The only new knight I see with skill is Hunter, I told Star his obstacle course record, his race up to the mountain, he far beats any record time. His skill with a sword is amazing.

Marco: Don't ask question you don't want the answers to.

Higgs: funny, Star said the same thing. Getting suspicious, is their something you are hiding as the captain of the knights I have a right to know about my knights.

Marco: Ok he is a specialized knight, Star and I needed a high class knight for our princess.

Higgs: seems reasonable, nice job by the way. look at your future dad.

Marco: thanks higgs.

Higgs: any names yet

Marco: Star and I have a few in mind.

Higgs: well just so you know higgs, is a great name. We could have a Marco Jr. and a higgs jr.

(Inside Stars office)

Star: thanks for all the help mom

Moon: I should really be thanking you, you saved me.

Star: I don't know what I would do if I lost you.

(Star looks over at moons arms)

Moon: The dark veins I can deal with its not all bad, I could always where my gloves.

(Star starts lifting up a stack of paper)

Moon: Let me do this.

(Moon takes the papers from Star)

Moon: Please just sit there and sign these documents.

(Star goes through paper work signing work)

Moon: you should of seen the papers when I first was queen, try to balance a queens job, try and have a bit of a social life outside of the kingdom, they would pile high all the way to the sealing.

(Star and moon Share a laugh)

Moon: what did elcipsa say before she left.

Star: she said you have to own your decisions and face them, saying you weren't sorry seems like it was the right move to say.

Moon: everything seems better now.

(A months go by and Star begins to show signs of her pregnancy, each month goes by gets closer and closer)

Star: Mom I can do paper work on my own.

Moon: The knights are here to help with all this work. Just sit their and sign)

Star: the baby is kicking a bit.

(Marco opens the door)

Star: Marco, Our little Luna is kicking.

(Marco feels the baby kick)

Moon: Luna that's a interesting name.

Star: well we thought about a lot of names and we could not decide so we thought about things that had meaning in our lives and we came up with luna.

Moon: what does luna mean.

Marco: well in Spanish Luna means moon.

(moon drops her papers)

Moon: you named her after me.

(Moon begins to cry a bit)

Star: Oh my please don't cry.

Moon: I am just so proud of my daughter all grown up.

Moon: Luna, oh like the Blood moon ball, and Marco don't you have moon cheeks.

Marco: we thought about that too.

Star: Luna just seemed perfect.

(Star stands but then drops to the floor)

Star: Marco the baby is coming.

(The knights of mewni get help Star up, and takes her to the infirmary)

Marco: don't worry star your going to be fine.

(Higgs comes into the room)

Higgs: How is she.

Marco: she just started.

Higgs: I just got the news you should be in their with her

Marco: I will show you our princess when she is here.

(Hours go by and the sound of star screaming stops and the sound of a baby crying fills the room)

Marco: she is beautiful.

(Star is handed her newborn baby)

Star: Hello Luna.

(Marco and Star take a photo with their newborn baby.)


	86. Chapter 86 Higgs answers

Chapter 86 Higgs answers.

(A few months go by, Hunter has taken the responsibility of Luna while Star and Marco are doing their royal duties)

(Hunter carries Luna into Star's office)

Star: Hunter, how is Luna today.

Hunter: she fell asleep in my arms, I have a lot of practice with babies. I could set her down in your office so she could be with you.

Star: that would be great.

(Hunter passes Luna to Star, Star looks at her baby)

Star: She has Marco, hair and my eyes.

Hunter: My queen, any orders for me.

Star: No, You have being doing a great job, I am sure as she grows up you will help her out.

Hunter: But no one can replace her parents, thank you Star for helping me come back here. I am sure festivia is smile at her family.

Star: That makes me happy to think about, thank you hunter, you are excused.

(Star continues her paper work while Luna sleeps next to Star.)

(Marco comes down to the knights training arena.)

Marco: so higgs tell me how is the training going.

Higgs: well the more experienced knights are the only one showing improvements, the squires and rookie knights have fallen behind on the obstacle course, and the their battle training.

Marco: they still need a push, like a rival.

Higgs: Like us, we need to get these knights more experience.

(Higgs starts writing down some notes)

Marco: what do you have their

Higgs: detail list of strengths and weaknesses of the knights, where they need the most improvement which ones impress me.

Marco: any so far.

Higgs: Well the best I have seen was Hunter, But I have not seen him at all.

Marco: since luna has been born he has been taken the responsibility for taken care of her, puts a little less stress on us.

Higgs: he could have been able to help out with these knights.

(Higgs continues to write more notes.)

Marco: Let me see that.

Higgs: what no, these are my detailed notes.

Marco: I Just want to see what I am writing.

Higgs: Come on Marco,

(Marco takes Higgs Notes)

(Higgs Notes are filled with notes about Hunter)

Marco: Higgs, what is this?

(Higgs takes back her notes)

Higgs: just my personal notes.

Marco: Do you have a crush on Hunter?

(Higgs face gets red)

Higgs: No I don't, and I have to pay attention to the as captain knights.

Marco: Ok higgs

(Marco walks out of the arena and back inside the castle to Star's office)

Marco: Hello My queen.

Star: Hello My love.

(Marco picks up Luna)

Marco: hello my dear daughter.

(Luna smiles as Marco holds her)

Marco: Look at her, she is smiling at daddy.

Star: Hunter is doing a great job with her so far so tell me, what is the knight situation.

Marco: well only the real experience ones is actually doing anything, the rookies need a challenge.

Star: Anything else.

Marco: Higgs Likes hunter.

Star: what really, you mean Hunter, Hunter.

Marco: I think she misses him as her most skilled knight, she likes someone that can keep up with her.

Star: should we tell her, about hunter?

Marco: I think that should Hunter's call. He told us his secret we should not spread it around.

(Marco puts Luna in her crib next to Star)

Star: seems just a little while ago I met you on earth, now we are king and queen with a child.

Marco: time moves fast.

(Marco leaves Star's office)

(runs into Hunter.)

Hunter: Oh my king how are you today.

Marco: doing well, I have to thank you for doing such a great job with Luna.

Hunter: thank you.

Marco: Now that I have you what do you think of higgs.

Hunter: the captain, she is dedicated strong, talented, a true leader.

Marco: well I think she might have feelings for you.

Hunter: Oh my King, I don't date.

Marco: your not looking for anything, not at all.

Hunter: Marco, I am over 300 hundred years old. I don't age, I came back to be a teacher for Luna, and be with my family. Star and you will one day pass from this world, and just as I have with every other princess I will help lead them into becoming queen, and so goes for as for the next generation and the next. As my dating life, I will out live people its why I left the first time I was tired of seeing each princess I took care for die.

Marco: so what will you do?

Hunter: I will serve the princess of mewni, I will help lead her when the time comes to becoming the next queen, and I will do the same for the next princess, and the one after that, that is my duty.

Marco: I can't change your mind.

Hunter: to grow old with someone its something I don't posses.

(Hunter walks down the hall)

(Higgs opens Star's office door)

Higgs: My queen, do you have a minute.

Star: Higgs please sit.

Higgs: I am sure marco already told you, about Hunter.

Star: Yes, I heard.

Higgs: I came to ask for your advice, how did you tell Marco you liked him

Star: well, Marco was dating Jackie, I had to leave for mewni so I had to make it quick so I confessed real quick told him I had a crush on him, It was rueberiot who started this hall thing at song day, then I ran up the stairs and left.

(Higgs eyes open wide)

Star: I Know not the best way to handle this, maybe just be honest. Why don't you tell me what you would say to him?

Higgs: I think he is a excellent knight, he has a lot of motivation and skill and I think he could be more of a example for how a knight should be. And his eyes I sometimes get lost in them

Star: I Know he would be spending his time with Luna, but I cant shake these feelings

(Higgs leaves to head down the hall, but sees Hunter and Hekapoo talking, higgs tries to listen in on what they are talking about.)

(Hekapoo says goodbye to Hunter, and opens a portal out)

(Higgs walks up to hunter)

Higgs: Uh Hunter, it's been a while.

Hunter: Hello higgs,)

Higgs: sorry, I just saw you and hekapoo talking)

Hunter: oh we go way back, she has known me for years, we have a really good relationship.

Higgs: Oh I did not know you were dating hekapoo

Hunter: Oh we are not dating, but I would call her family to me.

Higgs: Ok I need to be honest, I like you and I have missed you since luna's birth were you have been spending most of your time.

Hunter: Higgs I should tell you the truth I am not who you think I am, when I told you I have been a knight for a long time, it was true I might not look it but I am over 300 years old I do not age.

Higgs: Your 300 years old.

Hunter: I will out live you I will out live Star and Marco, my job is for Luna for when she becomes queen and the princess after that.

Higgs: I don't care; even if you out live me, I want to spend the time I have with you.

Hunter: Higgs are you sure about this, I can't grow old, I will stay the same as I am now.

Higgs: I'm not running from this.

(Hunter takes higgs hand)

Hunter: If you are sure about dating a guy like me, then I can take a leap with you.

Hunter: I will see you in the morning for knight training.


	87. Chapter 87 A royal family meeting

Chapter 87 A royal family meeting.

(Star and Marco continue their daily duties, Star signing for paper work, while work checks in on the daily progress of the knights)

(Marco meets higgs down at the arena, while holding Luna.)

Marco: so higgs tell me.

Higgs: first thanks to hunter, giving me a hand on the knight, we have made progress their battle training is proving successful.

Higgs: we are making excellent progress, and hello little Luna, so glad you could join us.

Marco: she is sleeping,

Higgs: thanks for giving hunter some time, to train these knights.

Marco: and spend some time with you.

(Higgs begins to blush)

Higgs: Uh, Uh, I don't know want your talking about.

Marco: don't play dumb higgs, I know all about your little confession.

Higgs: well, I guess even if he does not age I can still be with him. His drive, his skill, loyalty to the kingdom. Its really what I look for in a person.

Marco: Your blushing again higgs.

Higgs: I am not

(Marco laughs for a bit)

Higgs: quit it the knights will hear you.

Hunter: Hello king butterfly

(Higgs starts to blush)

Higgs: I was not saying anything.

Hunter: do you need me to take luna.

Marco: Oh no you can have the day off, we have some friends coming today so me and Star can watch luna, just keep the knights working.

Hunter: Yes sir.

(Marco walks back to the castle with Luna in his arms)

Hunter: So ready to kick this knights into shape.

Higgs: as captain I am the one who gives the orders, don't forget the chain of command.

Hunter: All right leader, I wait for your orders.

(Marco walks into Star's office)

Star: Hi Marco, just need to finish these documents.

Marco: all ready for the day today.

Star: Yes so excited.

(Star finished the last of her paper work, and walks to the throne room with Marco)

Marco: where are they.

Star: They should have been here by now.

(The floor opens up with fire shooting out)

(Janna and Tom walk through the fire.)

Tom: sorry we are late could some time to get ready.

(Star notices Janna carrying a small little bundle)

Star: oh what's this?

Janna: well Me and Tom had a little prince this is alex, and I see you have a daughter of your own.

Marco: This is Luna.

Janna: she is beautiful.

Star: Look at us all grown up with kids of our own.

Tom: so tell us how is Mewni.

Star: well we finally freed eclipsa.

Tom: what is she hear.

Marco: No she left with her child of her own.

Janna: a child?

Star: Meteroa, who was ounce a rampaging monster, turned back into a baby, so they both get a second chance.

Tom: where did she go.

Marco: we don't really know, she left the kingdom

Star: But at least all of mewni was happy to see her, even if she was leaving I think she left with a smile knowing she was not seen as a queen of darkness anymore.

Janna: That's is al least nice to hear eclipsa, found her happiness.

Marco: How is the underworld.

Tom: taking over as the new king, is a bit exhausting.

Marco: I hear that.

Tom: as the new king I have so many duties to tend to.

Star: How about you janna, and the new queen.

Janna: I'm having a bit of fun as the new queen.

Tom: she scares some of the monsters there.

Marco: Janna has always been unpredictable, you really don't know what she will do.

Janna: aww Marco that's so sweet.

(Another portal opens and Janna rides though)

Janna: Jackie this is a surprise.

Star: I gave her a call when you said you wanted to visit I thought I call Jackie.

Marco: anymore portal hopping.

Jackie: Yup, its all pretty exciting going around seeing other dimensions.

Janna: and How is the pro skate career.

(Jackie, shows her first place medel)

Jackie: all that skating in different dimensions paid off it was exciting to travel.

Marco: well we are all just catching up its been sometime since we have been all together.

Janna: Its true not since our wedding, have we all been together.

Jackie: How did I not notice the little babies.

Marco: Oh this our darling daughter Luna.

Tom: This is our son Alex.

Jackie: such Beautiful children.

(the group all pass around stories as the day turns into night)

Janna: I think its about time we head back

(Janna uses her book to open a portal to the underworld, Tom, holding alex walks through with Janna)

Jackie: that means I am going too

(Jackie see you two around another time.)

(Jackie opens her portal and leaves to earth)

(Marco and Star take their daughter to her room and sets her in her room)

Star: sweet dreams

Marco: see you in the morning.

(Marco and Star go to their room and fall asleep)


	88. Chapter 88 Marines to the surface

Chapter 88 Marines to the surface.

(The royal family sits on their thrown.)

(Phil looks at his daughters, Carly smiling and Mary looking away from her father)

Phil: Oh Mary I wish you would cheer up.

Mary: what is there to be happy about.

Amy: You are with your family,

Mary: Yes, my family. My sister has every reason to be Happy she will be the next queen, and I am still not allowed to leave my home, rather be a prison.

Phil: don't say that.

Amy: you did lock up me, your father, and Carly. Tried to take the throne by force, and brain wash a young man.

Mary: So.

Amy: see right there you don't care of your actions you need to be more responsible, and learn, you are a princess.

Mary: That's all I will ever be.

Phil: Not true my dear, I bet one day a prince will see your charm and ask for your hand in marriage.

Mary: really, every prince that comes always wants to talk to Carly.

Carly: Little sis, you will find someone you will love you for you.

Phil: I think you are right mary, you have been here to long maybe we need a trip.

Mary: finally.

(The marine family get into a ship and head to the surface)

Mary: ah Mewni great to be back, there is only one person I want to see.

Phil: wait Mary we are letting to you the kingdom, but you may not get out of hand you almost made a war between mewni and the sea kingdom.

(Phil knocks on the door, which is answered by a knight.)

Amy: Hello we are the Marine family. We are here to see the king and queen

(The knight welcomes the family in.)

Mary: so where is Marco.

Knight: King butterfly will be with us shorty. He is just tending to his duties

Knight: squire please go message our king and queen the marine family has arrived.

(The squire heads to Star's office)

Amy: Beautiful home. I have not visited the mewni castle since I was a little girl when I used to play with moon.

(Star and Marco come down the stair)

Marco: Phil nice to see you on mewni, thank you again for helping me with moon.

Amy: How is Moon

Moon: she is fine.

(Amy turns around and Hugs Moon)

Amy: I am so glad to see you on your feet, I heard you were sick.

Moon: Thanks to my daughter, I know we did not have time to catch up last time we saw each other.

Amy: Its been to long moon.

Moon: Like wise.

(River comes in holding Luna)

River: Marco I Think someone misses her dad.

(Marco takes Luna into his arms to Calm her down)

Phil: A Baby.

Cary: What a cute princess.

Mary: Yes real adorable

(Mary with some anger in her voice)

Star: Oh I am sorry I don't think we ever met.

Carly: Carly Marine future queen of the sea.

Star: I am very glad to meet you I already had the pleasure of meeting your Sister.

Mary: Hello again Star.

Phil: Mary we talked about this is polite to the queen of mewni.

Mary: sorry Your majesty, (Mary whispers under her breath that kiss was supposed to be mine.)

(Hunter and Higgs walk into the room Higgs Spots Marry and quickly runs in between Marco)

Higgs: My king are you all right, Mary Marine is here.

(Higgs draws her sword)

Marco: Its alright higgs, this is a royal meeting.

(Marco gives Luna to Hunter)

Marco: we are all friends here,

Mary: I remember you that little squire that ruined my wedding.

Higgs: Its captain now, Captain of the knights.

(Higgs gets close to Mary and whisper in her ear)

Higgs: you make one move toward Marco, and I will show you what happens when you threaten my king.)

Star: May I ask what do we oh this pleasure in your family coming to ours.

Phil: Well The underwater kingdom, has separated its self from mewni for far to long, I believe it is time for a change.

Marco: change?

Amy: we were thinking in joining mewni full royalty community, we have always been independent from all the royal kingdoms so we thought we join them now, so we can offer our resources in return to their aswell.

Marco: sounds great a perfect symbol of our kingdoms all coming together,

(The royal family heads up the stairs to sign a joining of they kingdoms.)

(Higgs follows Mary up the stairs keeping a eye on her)

Hunter: what's with you.

Higgs: That's the girl who used a spell to brainwash Marco.

Hunter: really that's the girl

Higgs: I don't trust her, not at all. Keep holding onto Luna.

Hunter: its my job.

(The Marine family and Butterfly family come to an agreement and joining of their kingdoms)

Phil: and it is done, we are happy to full be part of the kingdoms of mewni.

Star: welcome, we are happy to have you.

(The marine family head back to their ship)

Star: thanks for coming, you are welcome back anytime.

Moon: Goodbye amy, come back soon.

(Marco waves as the ship begins to sink)

(mary blows Marco a kiss and the ship fully sinks into the sea)

(Star smile turns into a upset look)

Star: she does not learn.

Marco: Higgs thank you for watching my back.

Higgs: anytime my king I was actually more concerned about your daughter. Mary is crazy.

Star: I am sure she would not go that far to put our child in danger, but thank you hunter.

Hunter: Of course my queen, It is my duty to make sure she grows up safe.

(Marco and Star take their daughter upstairs to their room)

(Higgs and hunter walk to the arena, Hunter grabs Higgs hand,)

Higgs: I am going to be checking how you do on one combat in training in the arena.

Hunter: Of course captain.

Higgs: Your opponent will be me. Try not to go easy on me just because I am your girlfriend holding nothing back.

Hunter: I will give you my full respect, by showing you just how skilled I am.


	89. Chapter 89 A battle in Love

Chapter 89 A battle in Love.

(Star wakes up to See Marco not in the bed, but looks out on the balcony to see Marco holding Luna)

Star: hi my love.

Marco: morning Star I was showing our Daughter the kingdom from here.

Star: the view does look beautiful from this height

(Luna points out, Star and Marco share a laugh together)

Star: Come here my little princess.

(Star holds her daughter)

(Moon and river come through the door)

Moon: Hello Luna.

(Moon holds her granddaughter)

River: she has your eyes Star.

Moon: I almost didn't get to see her, I am thankful for this.

River: so where is Hunter, being the princess guard I thought he would be here.

Marco: I gave him the day off he should be back at the end of the day.

River: So could moon and I take Luna for the day to be with her grandparents?

Star: sure, you guys can take her. Show her around mewni she would like that.

(At the arena)

Higgs: today Knights we will be focusing your battle training alone, we are protectors of mewni, we go up against the highest threats.

Knight: Higgs as our captain, how can we advance our skills

Higgs: Your king Marco Butterfly, he and I had a challenge a best of 5 series its where we elevated our skills, where we took the stage in becoming knights. Where we continued to grow our skills.

Knight: what do you want us to do.

Higgs: Find a partner, this will be your rival. Three hits win you the round first to three wins leads you to be the winner. Just as I was elevated my skills this will help you with yours.

(The knights begin to pair up, taking practice swords to participate in their rounds of fighting)

Hunter: Ready for our fight

Higgs: after I watch the rest of these.

(each knight steps up and begins their battle)

Higgs: very good, next

(As each knight step up they battle with one knight claiming a win.)

Higgs: To the knights that have won, tomorrow you will advance into the next round.

Hunter: you finally ready.

Higgs: Yes.

(The knights watch as Higgs and Hunter prepare for their fight)

Hunter: You ready.

Higgs: Time to show you my skill.

(Hunter take a swing at Higgs that is blocked, Higgs returns with a strike of her own but Hunter dodges that both take swings at each other continue to block that attacks.)

Hunter: your pretty good.

Higgs: same to you,

(Higgs visualizes fighting Marco, remembering his battle with him, she snaps back to reality when Hunter hits her with a downward strike)

Hunter: 1-0

Higgs: Ok, get ready for this round)

(Higgs and Hunter lock sword Hunter pushes higgs back, Higgs spins out of the way having hunter off balance then a strike to his back knocks Hunter to the ground.

Higgs 1-1

Hunter: I can see why you and Marco are so clos, Your fighting spirit.

(Hunter and Higgs battle again, higgs swings at Hunters feet, they with a upward strike causes hunter to loose his balance, higgs thrust her sword into Hunter stomach knocking him to the ground again.)

Higgs: 2-1

Hunter: well I should except noting less from our captain.

(Hunter and higgs swing their swords Hunter counter higgs strike and blocks her attacks. Higgs sword get knocked into the air and Hunter lands a hit)

Hunter: don't think I am going easy just cause we are dating.

Higgs: I hope your not, then that would be disappointing.

(Hunter and Higgs battle again Higgs pushes Hunter back getting him off balance, this time Hunter is able to dodge Higgs attack and counter with a hit winning the round)

Higgs: Looks like you beat me.

Hunter: don't get to upset I have had 300 years of experience to practice.

(Hunter reaches out his hand and Higgs takes it picking her self up)

Higgs: You really did great, you could be captain.

Hunter: that's nice of you to say, but my duty is not for these knights its for Luna. I am a knight for her. Higgs you are a dedicated knight who always wanted this position im not going to take it just because I one a duel, you have more leader to them.

(Hunter kisses Higgs on the cheek and Leaves the arena)

Hunter: I will check back with you tomorrow,

(Higgs touches her cheek)

Knight: um captain.

(Higgs snaps out of her daze)

Higgs: Yes very good knights that is all for today tomorrow the winners of their a battles will compete in another competition against each other dismissed.

(Hunter goes to Star's office where Star, Marco and Luna are all together.)

Star: Hunter how was your day off.

Hunter: very well queen, how is Luna.

Marco: river and moon took care of her she is perfectly happy.

Star: your going to have some big responsibilities soon, in time Luna is going to start growing up walking, talking its up to you to help with her magic training.

Hunter: that's what I am here for.


	90. Chapter 90 Growing up

Chapter 90 Growing up.

(7 Years pass, Luna has begun her magic training, simple spells. Using the new book of spells as a guide.)

Hunter: Luna focus here

(Hunter points to his heart)

Hunter: think about your family. Magic comes from your emotion

(Luna makes small animal illusions)

Hunter: They look so life like.

(Star and Marco come into Luna's room)

Star: What happened in hear?

Luna: daddy Look

(Luna makes her own dragon cycle)

Luna: just like yours daddy, Can we go for a ride.

(Marco runs and takes her Daughter off the dragon cycle)

Marco: When you're older

Star: these are really impressive, they feel so real.

(Star touches the fur on the bear.)

Hunter: this is what she excels at,

Marco: Ok luna I am excited to see your progress.

Star: Hunter what training is this.

Hunter: Butterflys can focus their energy, Like a magic ora.

Hunter: Its training with out the wand, This wand was used for combat. This Ora is the Second half of your Magic)

Star: Thank you again hunter for coming back.

Marco: We should get going.

(Star, Marco, Hunter, and Luna head to the arena)

(The knights continue their combat training swinging their swords.

Higgs: keep it up knights; we are the protectors of mewni

(Higgs watches as the knights swing their swords in unison)

(Higgs sees marco, Star, and Luna coming)

Higgs: first positions knights our royal family is coming

(The knights salute as the royal family arrive)

Higgs: great to see you here king butterfly and queen butterfly, and not to forget princess luna.

Hunter: what am I dragon meet.

(Hunter walks up to higgs and greats her with a kiss.)

Higgs: get in line knight, your training starts now.

Hunter: Yes captain.

Higgs: Thanks for this Marco.

Marco: Of course it's the deal we have, Hunter spends time with Luna in the morning after noon is Knight training, evening is back with Luna.

Higgs: I know.

Star: So give me the details.

Higgs: The competition we had for the knights and squires really picked up their skills. I got the idea came to me when I remember me and Marco's competition. As well as Hunter being here has made progress go faster.

Star: Glad to see the Knights improving.

(Marco we should be getting back)

(The royal family leaves)

(Higgs continues to watch the knights progressive)

Higgs: your minds and bodies need to be as sharp as your swords.

(Higgs Smiles as Hunter as he trains)

Higgs: Knights drop your swords and head up the mountain)

(Higgs follows up the mountain, behind the knights)

Higgs: you better move faster, I make it up their before any of you, its double duty of work for you.

(The knights try to move faster, to prevent higgs from passing them)

(a group of knights make it up the mountain, followed by higgs then a group of knighta)

Higgs: take a good look knights this is the kingdom of mewni in all its beauty. We keep it safe, we protect this land

(Higgs walks over to hunter,)

Higgs: what are you looking at.

Hunter: this land used to be so small, back then when eclipsa was queen, there were very few kingdoms.

(Higgs looks at hunter)

Higgs: its true you have not aged a day.

Hunter: we have dated for a few years now, and you see who I am. I don't age if you are ready to get off this roller coaster relationship I wont blame you.

Higgs: I am not leaving you

(Higgs and Hunter share a kiss)

(A knight coughs breaking Hunter and Higgs kiss)

Higgs: What are you all sharing at down the mountain on the double?

(The Knights head down the mountain)

Higgs: All right now, for the knights I beat up the mountain you will be doing the obstacle course, the rest of you get your swords its more combat training

(Marco, star, and Luna are in Star's office)

Marco: well today has been eventful just look and Luna already learning magic with a brand new technique I didn't know butterfly's could do.

(Star looks at her wand)

Star: yea new techniques, I wonder why my mom never told me about it.

Marco: Probably only because Hunter knew about it and never trained your mom.

Star: I wonder.

(Hunter opens the door)

Luna: uncle Hunter

(Luna runs to Hunter)

Hunter: ready to train a little, can you show your parents.

(Luna closes her eyes and room begins to glow with a light ora)

(Animals begin to appear in stars office)

(Luna begins to laugh and play with her pets.)


	91. Chapter 91 Illusion Magic

Chapter 91 Illusion Magic.

Star: they feel so real, you would not know they were magic.

Marco: how did you learn about this.

Hunter: Its best to tell you a story to help understand.

Hunter: after my dear sister festivia passed she gave the crown to her daughter, I trained her she grew up and had a child of her own. The queen left on a important mission and I was entrusted to keep the princess safe, she was a shy and very timid young girl, almost scared of everything. Then it happened.

Hunter: Monsters took advantage of the queen leaving and the with the wand in her hands we were defenseless. The Monsters attack straight ahead and took down the barrier the knights charged ahead, but the knights were unprepared and were defeated as they got closer I thought, what will the queen think she will return to her kingdom in ruined her knights defeated her people slaughtered, I thought keeping the princess safe when the queen returns we can counter attack.

Hunter: The princess was only ten, her magic was undeveloped, I went to grab her and leave mewni, by I looked at her she had a fire in her eyes, that little girl looked so different, she dropped to her knee and I could see her focusing then I looked out and saw it a giant guardian a huge knight, the princess was glowing she created a illusion that had the monsters stop dead in their tracks, and running back to the forest.

Star: That's amazing she stopped the threat by herself,

Marco: that is incredible.

Hunter: as soon as she opened her eyes the guardian disappeared, all of mewni celebrated their princess. Cheers were so loud it shook the castle. When she did it again I touched her illusion and I realized it was all a bluff, the giant knight disappeared the moment I touched it, we put a lot of faith in just one move. The princess had no more fear anymore. A princess solarium was not in fear anymore.

Star: Solaria the monster carver, she was a timid girl. I always thought she was the toughest queen there was. Never thought she was a scared princess.

Marco: I Have seen the painting she took on monsters all by herself, she was powerful and filled with courage a hero born.

Hunter: as she got older she created focused her new power and made knights for her to train with, she focused on her battle strategy and made became strong.

Hunter: when she gained the power of the wand she was strong and powerful, and crushed the monsters that tried to attack mewni again.

Star: Like the story, of her heroic day.

Hunter: the monsters saw past her illusion this time and walked right past them, but she trained and was ready for them.

Hunter: I realized I could train the princesses with illusion magic, that could help train their magic power. Luna Is the first to make her illusions actually be touched. The princesses when they used their illusions they break down the moment you touch them, her pets are actually physical. It's pretty amazing.

(The animals begin to fade)

Hunter: because she is so young the magic inside her is not complete, so its pretty limited in what she can do.

Star: still really amazing, How is it different from regular magic.

Hunter: as I explained the magic is made more for combat to protect mewni, Star you are probably skilled enough to not need your wand to use your power of magic.

Star: I know I have been practicing without the wand, but I have not seen this.

(Luna makes another illusion of festivia)

Luna: I saw her in a painting.

Hunter: she looks so much like the real thing.

(Hunter goes up to hug the illusions)

Luna: My mom told me, about your sister, I thought since I have this illusion I could help you see her. I am sorry if this is not the real thing I could only go what I have seen in a picture,

Hunter: its all right seeing her face again, makes me smile.

(The illusion begins to fade away)

Hunter: Thank you Luna for this you don't know how much this meant to see her again.

(Luna begins to close her eyes)

Hunter: the magic makes her a bit tired also it is night.

(Marco Picks up his daughter, Luna falls to sleep in her dad's arms)

Marco: Hunter you know the deal we made right.

Hunter: Yes I spend my time knight training so I can train and see higgs in the evening, the rest of my time is for Luna.

Marco: and if there is any danger?

Hunter: My first job is to take Luna to safety do not engage in the enemy the knights and you and Star will handle the threat.

Marco: Yes.

Hunter: Goodnight my king.

(Hunter leaves Stars office)

(Star and Marco take luna to her room and tuck her into bed.)

Marco: goodnight my princess.

Star: we love you sweaty.

Luna: Mommy, daddy.

(Star and Marco close the door to let their daughter sleep)

Star: Hey Marco, Tomorrow I want to try that illusion spell I thought it looked really cool.

Marco: that would be fun like when we were younger spell training on earth.

Star: Time moves so fast she is already learning magic, I don't know what she will do next,

Marco: well with hunter as her teacher she is bound to have a great future.

(Star and Marco head to their bed, Star kisses Marco goodnight.)

(Hunter wanders the halls till he bumps into higgs)

Hunter: oh you have the night shift.

Higgs: Yup its boring but I have to keep mewni safe.

Hunter: want some company

Higgs: don't you have to get up early to be with Luna

Hunter: I could stay awake for a bit

Higgs: I was so glad you showed up for training, when we get on the battle field there is no threat that could stop us.

Hunter: Higgs I can train with you but if danger comes, my duty is for Luna her safety is first.

Higgs: Oh I understand.

(Hunter and Higgs walk the halls together as they continue to talk)

Hunter: its time I got some sleep, and the captain needs sleep too

(Hunter, goes into his room)

Higgs: wait Hunter, could I Could I sleep with you tonight.

Hunter: sure.

(Higgs falls asleep with Hunter)

Higgs: I love you Hunter.

Hunter: I love you higgs.


	92. Chapter 92 Star's special illusion

Chapter 92 Star's special illusion.

(Higgs Gets up to see Hunter getting dressed)

Hunter: Hey captain you should really get dressed order the leader will be late.

Higgs: oh your late.

(Higgs gives Hunter a quick kiss on the cheek, and runs to the arena)

(Hunter touches her cheek)

Hunter: she is definitely different than all the other girls I have ever met thought my years, but could I go through with it as the years go by she will age,

Higgs: runs down the hall, what was that I am the captain I don't sleep in, I cant let any knight beat me to the arena I am the pillar that they measure too.

(Higgs Makes it to the arena, before any knight does, show breaths a sign of relief)

Higgs: too close,

(Higgs imagines Hunter, and begins to blush)

Higgs: In a few hours hunter will be here in the arena, that's the deal he spends his time with Luna. Then he spends his afternoon with me.

(The knights start to line up in the arena)

Higgs: good morning Knights first positions begin your combat training

(The knights swing their sword in unison)

Higgs: good imagine you are facing the enemy, think about protecting this land.

(The knights continue to swing their swords; every move matches the knights together)

(Hunter makes his way to Luna room, and sees Luna being held by Marco with Star looking on)

Hunter: oh My king didn't mean to disturb

Marco: Of course not you are on time for your lessons.

Star: Marco and I have to tend to our duties we will pick Luna up in the afternoon so you can go to your knight training with Higgs

(Star and Marco leave the room leaving Luna with Hunter)

Hunter: let me see that illusion power again.

(Luna Makes a illusion of more animals)

Hunter: why animals.

Luna: well it's a bit easier to imagine them.

Luna: How they feel, how they look, even their smell.

Hunter: very good Luna.

(Luna Makes a dragon cycle)

Hunter: you really like that dragon cycle

Luna: daddy has his own dragon cycle, I want to go for a ride one day with him.

Hunter: he always tells you have to wait till your older.

Luna: Maybe in a few years I could go for a ride.

Hunter: Your dad the safetyman.

Luna: could we go for a quick ride?

Hunter: sorry your fathers orders are to keep you safe, and when he says your ready you can go on that ride.

Luna: Oh ok.

Hunter: let see what else you can make with your Illusions.

Luna: Makes a pair of dimensional scissors

(But they disappear when she tries to hold them)

(Luna tries to make a shield but it disappears again)

Luna: I guess I can only make animals feel real. All my illusions look real, but when I touch them they disappear. Guess we have more work to do.

(Marco walks to the arena and checks on Higgs)

Marco: tell me higgs how is today going.

Higgs: I see great potential; these last few days have proved to show improvements

Marco: That's great, all this training still reminds me of our days of squires.

Higgs: I tend to think about it to.

Marco: seems like only yesterday our battle was set.

(Marco leaves the arena, and finds Star in her office)

Star: Hey Marco.

Marco: How is the paper work,

Star: actually really small lately mewni has been quite so there is not much to do.

Marco: we are a great time of piece in our land.

Star: Marco I want to try something

(Star and Marco go to Luna room)

Star: Hunter you are free to go to your magic training

Hunter: ok queen.

(Hunter leaves for the arena)

(The royal family leave the castle)

Marco: where are we going.

Star: I want to try that illusion

(Star hands Marco her wand)

(Star tries to focus deep down and make a illusion of anything she could think of, but nothing takes form)

Star: How did Luna do this.

Luna: Hunter said imagine something you remember.

(Star tries to remember anything in her life something that brought her joy, but still nothing takes form.)

Star: why cant I do this, its easy for our daughter I cant make anything take form, I could make narwhals appear, tigers, fruit, snow, rain, but not a illusion like Luna can.

Hunter: Looks like you are having difficulty

Star: where did you come from.

Hunter: I can actually sense when magic is being used. It's a gift I have.

Star: I just cant make a illusion like a simple physical form.

Hunter: well try to think of something familiar remember this is not combat but a simple way to deceive your opponent or want to make something out of nothing.

(Star tries to focus the area begins to glow, but nothing happens.)

Star: still nothing, I find there is a new special magic and I cant do it.

(Star walks to marco and her daughter)

Star: Come on lets go.

Marco: Star look.

(Star turns around and without knowing created a illusion of her own, the first is Marco and Star dancing underneath a blood moon, the illusion changes to Marco and Star growing older as they get married, The illusion fades away)

Hunter: maybe when you think about Marco you can create illusions of your own.

(Star Makes another illusion of Marco and Star as an much older couple)

Star: This is what I want our future to look like Marco us walking together hand in hand looking a every sunset.

Marco: I will be realty one day.

(the royal family hold each other tight)

Hunter: Oh I have to get back to Higgs, she is probably mad I left the training so early.

Luna: Dad can we go on a dragon cycle ride.

Marco: when you are a bit older.


	93. Chapter 93 Two Butterfly's Part 1

Chapter 93 Two Butterfly's Part 1

(Months pass, and The Luna birthday is here)

Marco: Shh, star we don't want to wake her up this is going to be a surprise.

Star: I know Marco we have to get these decorations up.

(The knights help turn the castle into a special birthday for Luna)

Hunter: everything looks Great.

Higgs: it does, all perfect for the princess of Mewni.

Star: should we get the birthday Girl,

(Marco and Star go to Luna room)

Marco: Luna, Luna wake up sweetie

(Luna begin to open her eyes)

Star: Come on down stairs.

(Luna, Marco and Star head down to the ballroom of the castle)

(Everyone surprises Luna with a Happy Birthday day.)

(Luna jumps and Huggs her parents)

Luna: Thank you Thank you Thank you.

Marco and Star: Happy Birthday Luna.

(Luna runs to her grandparents and Hugs them,)

Angie: you have gotten so big

Rafael: shame we cant see you more.

Marco Jr. Happy birthday my little Niece

Luna: Thank you uncle.

Moon: What about us.

(Luna runs and Hugs Moon and River)

River: I can't even hold you in my arms anymore.

(A portal opens and Tom, Janna, and alex step though)

Tom: we made it.

Janna: did you think we would forget.

(Luna Runs up to Alex)

Luna: Hi Alex.

Alex: Oh Hi Luna.

Luna: its been a while since I have seen you, normally we just talk through a Mirror.

Alex: I don't get to come to Mewni Much, But I am happy to be here for your birthday.

(Another portal opens a Jackie skates through)

Jackie: Im back.

Star: Jackie you made it.

Jackie: I would never miss this party

Marco: great to have you.

Jackie: thanks I have something for the birthday girl.

(Jackie hands Luna a present inside Is a skateboard for Luna)

Luna: Thanks Jackie.

Jackie: your welcome sweetheart

(Luna and Alex run off to play games.)

Janna: seems those two are hitting it off quite well.

Marco: who?

Star: same oblivious diaz.

Janna: Your Daughter, my son You tell me you don't hear Luna talking on her mirror,

Marco: No, when we put Luna to bed we think she is sleeping.

Janna: I hear it from down the hall; they speak for hours on the Mirror.

Marco: I did not notice.

(The party goes on The knights give gifts to Luna to celebrate her birthday,)

(Luna impresses everyone with her illusion magic making a double of herself)

Luna: Now they're two of me.

(The group laughs as Luna continues to Make illusion)

(Alex tries to show of His fire magic, but fails)

Alex: why cant I do this.

(Alex gets angry causing fire to burst from the floor)

Janna: Temper Alex, don't get to emotional we are at a party

Alex: Yes mom.

Luna: that was pretty cool, your eyes were glowing.

Alex: Yes It happens when I lose my temper, My fire gets a bit out of control.

Tom: I used to be the same.

Alex: So Luna, when do you get your symbols?

Luna: My what.

Alex: Lime your mom has hearts your grandmother has diamonds, but you don't have yours.

Luna: My Mom said I am supposed to get them when I am about 13.

Alex: Oh so what do you think you will get

Luna: I don't know, it will be a surprise when we they come in.

(Hours go by and the Party begins to end the Knights leave the ballroom)

Jackie: Ok see you guys at the next birthday.

(Angie and Rafael Hug Luna)

Angie: we promise to see you again real soon.

Rafael: Come to earth next time.

Marco Jr: Bye Luna, Bye Big bro and big sis.

(Marco opens a portal for his family and they leave to earth)

Higgs: Your majesty I was meant to give you this when everyone left.

(Higgs hands Star the note)

Marco: what does it say.

Star: Its from eclipsa, she wanted to meet tonight

Marco: then we should get going.

Janna: wait can we come too.

Marco: Its still Luna Birthday I don't see why not.


	94. Chapter 94 Two Butterfly's part 2

Chapter 94 Two Butterfly's part 2

(Star reads the Map that eclipsa sent)

Star: this is the monster temple where we had that party

Marco: Why is eclipsa there.

Moon: Its where Glob Gor is, Eclipsa Monster Love.

Star: what?

Moon: When the Magical High commission froze Eclipsa, they froze her Monster Love as well.

Star: where are you going with this mom.

Moon: I think Eclipsa may be plotting something.

Star: Mom, Eclipsa saved your life and has given me no reason why I cant trust her, if eclipsa wants to meet then I am going.

(Star, Marco and Luna leave, with Janna, Tom, and Alex)

Star: everyone pick a warnicorn

Tom: wait we are riding we could teleport their with scissors.

Star: Tom, just get on a warnicorn.

Higgs: wait we are coming too.

Hunter: cant see your royal family go anywhere without us.

(Hunter and Higgs get on a warnicorn.)

(Marco gets on Nachos)

Marco: Luna you can ride with me.

(Luna gets on Nachos with her dad, the group rides to the Monster temple)

(The group enters)

Star: Hello Eclipsa

(Star's voice echoes through the temple)

Eclipsa: Oh hello everyone.

Star: eclipsa its been years.

Eclipsa: I know darling, Meteroa can you come meet our guest.

(A young meteora comes though the halls)

Marco: Oh she seems so much happier

(Meteroa Runs up to Alex)

Meteora: Oooh you have such pretty eyes three of them.

Alex: thanks, and you have clovers on your cheeks.

Meteora: My mom was once queen, and she has cheek marks.

Meteora: You have a tail I like it.

Alex: you have a tail too.

(Luna feels her cheeks and frowns knowing she does not have cheek marks or a tail)

Meterora: and who is this.

Janna: My son,

Eclipsa: Half momster half human, I like you.

(The room begins to shake as Glob gor comes in)

Star: This must be your monster Love.

(Glob gor, extends one of his fingers to shake Star's hand)

Star: Nice to meet you.

(Meteroa and Alex continue to talk)

Eclipsa: Janna is your name right.

Janna: Yes.

Eclipsa: So a Monster love.

Janna: yes, He is so sweet

Eclipsa: and the Monster features like a tail and a three eyes and different colored skin does not bother you

Janna: No The guys back home are so ordinary, Tom is interesting and I am queen of the underoworld it's my dream come true.

Eclipsa: I love that someone is like me.

(Luna tries to go and talk to Alex, but stops when she sees meteroa and Alex laughing together)

Luna: Oh they seem like they are getting along

(Luna goes up to her dad.)

Marco: Luna Is something wrong.

Luna: No I just wanted to do my magic for you.

(Luna shows off her Illusions by Making stars wand in her hand)

Luna: One day I will have the wand for myself.

Star: Then your magic training is going to get advanced.

Hunter: don't worry, Star I will be their to help.

Star: I want to monitor Luna's training.

Hunter: of course my queen.

Higgs: hey Luna come here for a second.

(Luna and Higgs go down the hall)

Higgs: Ok Princess what has you so down, is it alex chatting with the Meteroa

Luna: What No, I don't

Higgs: I know that look, I have had that look, Just don't get too jealous your magic will react to your feelings, also you may want to tell him before something happens.

Meterora : So your mom is a human from earth and your Dad is king of the underworld.

Alex: Yup, I'm prince of the underworld, and your parents

Meteroa: well they were both frozen for hundreds of years, But luckily now we are all together again.

Janna: alex we are heading back now.

Alex: looks like I have to go.

Meteroa: Come back anytime, you know where to find me. Or you can call me on my mirror.

(The group leaves the castle and heads back Home)

Tom: its been great seeing everyone again.

Luna: Bye alex, see you around.

(Janna and Tom and Alex leave through a portal)

(Luna heads upstairs to her room)

(Luna looks in the mirror, she checks her cheeks with no symbols and looks and she has no tail.)

Luna: I wonder how I can get him to notice me.


	95. Chapter 95 Luna's Symbols

Chapter 95 Luna's symbols

(Luna is woken up by her mom)

Star: HI Luna Its magic training today.

Luna: Give me a few hours,

Star: sorry training starts now.

(Star pulls the covers off Luna to get her out of bed)

Luna: Ok I am up.

(Star and Luna head down the stairs to meet with Hunter and Marco outside.)

Hunter: Ok Luna lets Start with Some deep breathing.

(Star and Marco talk)

Marco: I am worried about Luna.

Star: What is wrong.

Marco: Luna she has no symbols.

Star: I told her that those symbols come when she is a teenager

Marco: will they ever come, I mean I thought every butterfly gets her symbols as a child

Star: I am a little worried, I mean she can do Magic. But what about Dipping down, or her full butterfly form.

(Hunter tries to help Luna but she can not make any illusions)

Hunter: what is wrong.

Luna: I don't know.

Hunter: you were doing so well just the other day.

Luna: I cant do this I cant make anymore.

Hunted: maybe we should focus off illusion magic.

(Luna tries working on smaller spells using the spell book as a guide, but still fails to create any spells)

Luna: I am sorry Hunter, can I have a moment.

(Luna runs off)

Star: Luna where are you going.

Marco: Luna don't run off.

(Luna runs into Higgs doing her regular training with the knights)

Higgs: Knights solute Princess Luna is here.

(The knights Pause for a brief moment.)

Luna: Higgs can I speak to you.

Higgs: Knights practice your sword swings.

Higgs: Ok Princess tell me.

Luna: I can't use my magic, I mean I am completely blocked; I can't make a illusion or any simple spell.

Luna: I need help

Higgs: well I am not the best magic expert, what I do know Is what I told you yesterday Magic is related to emotion clear your mind and think with your feelings.

Luna: Ok thank you Higgs

(Luna gives Higgs and Hug and Rushes back to Hunter)

Luna: Ok I am ready

Hunter: where did you go.

Luna: to get some help

(Luna clears her mind and begins to think of Alex, and is able to create an illusion of a group of knights, then a pack of animals.)

Hunter: there you go Luna see back on track.

(Luna makes her own shadow come alive and Start to move on its own)

Hunter: That's new very creative.

(Luna puts her hands together and begins to glow)

Hunter: Ok Luna take it easy, this is a bit over the top

(Luna minds drifts to Alex and Meteroa talking and she looses control of her spell, and becomes unstable)

(Luna hands glows brighter causing a magic shock wave, that shakes mewni around the whole kingdom)

Marco: what was that.

Star: I don't know.

Hunter: lets put that spell in the do not do list.

(Ok lets take a bit of a break and get back to the magic.)

(Luna walks to a small river and looks at her reflection)

Marco: do you have any idea what that was.

Star: It rocked Mewni

Hunter: Its solaria greatest spell.

Star: what spell was that.

Hunter: Obliterate, the knights of mewni were not very tough back then and the monsters were relentless in continuous attacks, so while taking the role of queen she trained the knights. Then she created battle spells to help her, she used her illusion magic to make copies of her self, but that made her loose stamina. She needed a one hit ultimate spell. By gathering and supplying huge amount of Magic she could focus on it all thought mewni to eliminate the monsters in one move.

Hunter: she called it Obliterate, but it is a very dangerous spell you need to focus on the enemy then with a single clap of your hands you can wipe out a army.

Star: Wow that is a serous spell.

Marco: It could destroy mewni.

Hunter: Its why I don't want her to use it, the magic its dangerous.

Luna: I am ready to keep training.

(Luna tries to create spells but fails to create anything)

Hunter: your magic might have ran out, you are still young so there is a limit

Luna: Is it because I don't have a cheek symbols

Star: Honey no, you will get them when you're a teenager.

Luna: But Meteora had them, and she is only a year older than me.

(Marco leans down to Luna's level)

Marco: You are perfect just the way you are.

(Marco places his hands on Luna's cheeks)

Luna: dad what are you doing.

(Marco makes his cheeks glow, then Luna feels her cheeks warm up)

Marco: see your cheeks have been there all along; you just need to bring them out.

(luna looks at her reflection to see her Cheek symbols)

Luna: there just like yours daddy

(Luna begins casting more spells, but her cheek marks begin to fade)

Luna: what is happening.

Marco: seems you can't hold your cheeks symbols for long, but don't worry you are still our daughter and we love you. You will master it.

Luna: Thanks Dad.

Hunter: I completely forgot about higgs

(Hunter runs off)

(The sun begins to set Hunter meets up with higgs)

Hunter: sorry I missed knight training. I had to do a long training session.

Higgs: Its fine, but you owe me a private training lesson.. Come on follow me.

(Higgs leads Hunter to her room and closes the door)


	96. Chapter 96 My only one for eternity

Chapter 96 My only one for eternity.

(Higgs Wakes Up to see Hunter sitting on the edge of her bed)

(Higgs smiles at Hunter)

Hunter: what is with that smile.

Higgs: I was thinking, if this was all just a dream, between us last night. Meeting you, us together for all these years

Hunter: Don't worry, I have a eternity in this world, and I have been waiting for you hundreds of years waiting for one person.

Higgs: So was that your first time, or was there other knights through the years.

Hunter: I spent most of my time with the princess raising them, Soloria was the first queen to gather mewni women to join the knight of mewni, I went everywhere with the princess, but always wore my helmet my face was never really seen. I did have a few admirers

Higgs: Oh we have to get changed, I am going to be so late, and Luna Is probably waiting for you.

(Higgs begins to frantically change)

Hunter: wait one thing Higgs.

(Hunter grabs higgs to get her to pause, he shows her a diamond ring)

Higgs: what is this, where did you get that.

Hunter: I went into a cave a found a Diamond mine, This is a ring I want to promise you, to be my only one, I disconnected myself because I did not want to see another princess I raised died, I did not want to fall in love because I did not want to see them pass on either. You helped me change, so I ask you to be my only one in my eternal life.

Higgs: Yes, of course I will.

(Hunter and Higgs share a kiss,)

Higgs: Ok I have to go, I will see you later, don't be late.

(Higgs leaves to the area and Hunter Leaves to see Luna)

Hunter: Luna, you in here,

(Hunter enters Luna's room, to see Star and Luna Meditating)

Star: Oh Hunter, before your training with Luna we thought before some deep breathing and relaxation to strengthen the magic.

Hunter: that is great a calm mind and a relaxed body is good for magic training.

(Star, Luna and Hunter head outside with Luna for Magic training)

Hunter: Lets begin show me something.

(Luna makes her magic shadow come alive and wrap around Hunter)

Luna: I call this the shadow web, ensnares my target.

(Hunter spins around getting himself free)

Hunter: Ok you have good moves.

(Luna creates a giant spider, which spray a wed wrapping Hunter in a spider web)

Hunter: Looks like someone is having fun. Lets see more illusion.

(Star reads through the book of spells)

Star: the magical high commission really did nail almost every chapter down

(Star finds solaria's Obliterate spell)

Star: tell me about this obliterate spell

Hunter: During Soloria age on Mewni, the monsters were constantly attacking they surrounded mewni on all sides trying to take the castle, Soloria focused and gathered up huge amount of magic with just a single clap, a magic circled form with a bright light the next second every monster was down completely unconscious, they never attacked again in her era.

Star: Luna come sit down here with me I want you to read the magic book with me.

(Marco Heads down to the arena)

Higgs: report The knights are all excelling, those who were ounce slacking are all ahead of schedule on their skills.

Marco: You know exactly what I was going to say

Higgs: it is always your opening question.

Marco: glad to see the captain has been training the knights so well, what about muscleton?

Higgs: He is still hanging in there, he refuses to rest and continues to lift weights he always says I will die a knights death, defending mewni not in a bed.

Marco: Very dedicated

(Higgs and Marco watch the knighs run laps)

(Marco begins to hear Higgs Humming a song to her self, and smiling)

Marco: what has you in a good mood. You have not even ounce playfully insulted me or try and tease me. You always do that. What has gotten into you, Is it hunter related

Higgs: Ok you have to keep it a secret

(Higgs shows Marco the ring )

Higgs: Hunter proposed I was fine with being just boy friend and girlfriend I was not thinking he would ever ask, I was not even expecting it.

Marco: I so happy for you we need to celebrate.

Higgs: No I don't want to make it a big thing, I have accepted. I we don't need to turn it into a huge thing.

Marco: Of course we do, its your day. Its just a way to celebrate your love.

Higgs: Marco don't go over board.

Marco: Sorry as king, this is now my duty. Invitations will be sent.

(Marco Leaves to go see Star and Luna)

Star: Ok Luna I will let you read this chapter, but be aware of the dangers.

(Star turns the page to Eclipsa's chapter)

Luna: Oh, the all seeing eye.

Star: I have used this spell on more than one occasion.

Luna: And this one.

Star: that is the spell your grandmother used, this spell is forbidden please never use it.

Luna: alright Mom.

Marco: My two favorite girls

(Luna runs to Hug her dad)

Marco: Hunter you can go to your knight duties

(Hunter leaves for the arena)

Marco: How is magic training,

Luna: real well I just read eclips'a chapter.

Marco: Star did you warn her

Star: I did .

(Luna makes tiny hearts appear around Marco and Star)

Marco: Oh Luna.

Marco: Star we need to get planning for a wedding.

Star: who's?

Marco: Higgs and Hunter.

Star: Ooh.

(Hunter joins the rest of the knights in the arena)

Higgs: glad you can make it Hunter.

Hunter: I promised I wouldn't be late again.

(Hunter competes in battle exercises against the Other knights, Higgs looks on a Hunter)

Hunter: Maybe a wedding is not such a bad idea after all.


	97. Chapter 97 A Knights wedding

Chapter 97 a Knights wedding.

(A few weeks pass and invitations have been sent out to mewni and other kingdoms)

Star: this is going to be beautiful, absolutely amazing.

(Marco helps out with the decorations)

Star: I don't think we have ever had a knights wedding.

Marco: the ceremony will be something special for them.

Star: Luna can you come in here.

Luna: yes mom.

Star: you know what you have to do for tonight

Luna: I have been practicing, I got this. I wont ruin my teachers wedding.

(Star helps set up more decorations)

(A portal opens and the Lucitor family comes through the portal)

Tom: I know the wedding is not till tonight so we thought about coming early, surprise.

Star: I love your outfits, and Alex very handsome in that suite.

(Luna Blushes a bit when she sees Alex)

Janna: we can lend a hand while we are here.

Star: No the ceremony is actually going to be outside in the arena

Marco: it was Higgs and Hunters idea since the arena is like there special ground for a knight

Marco: Tom and Alex come with me to see Hunter.

Star: Janna your with me, Luna follow us.

(The knights of mewni finish up the decoration)

(Marco, Tom, and alex come to see Hunter dressing up.)

Marco: Big day is here.

Hunter: I didn't think I would connect with my family again or get close to a person as I have with higgs.

Marco: two knights in love you guys are perfect for each other.

Tom: I have to ask why the armor,

Hunter: I just thought this outfit is perfect for a knight wedding,

Marco: not the best to dance in, maybe you should change.

(Janna, Star, and Luna enter Higgs room)

Janna: don't you look Nice.

Star: But why are you wearing your armor

Higgs: I feel more comfortable in this.

(Star uses her magic to make a wedding dress for higgs)

(Higgs looks at her self in the mirror)

Higgs: Its looks nice, but I feel as if I would rather where my armor.

Janna: I Know, I didn't want to where a dress during my wedding, but I still did and I loved it.

Higgs: I mean I don't really where anything else but this outfit, as captain I am always in my armor.

Star: Just for today you could where the dress.

Higgs: I will give it some thought.

(Star, Janna, and Higgs leave higgs room and Meet Marco, Tom, and Alex in the thrown room)

Star: so how did it go.

Marco: he should be ready soon.

Janna: we tried to get Higgs in a dress but she seemed like she wanted to be in armor

Tom: same with Hunter.

(The doors swing open and eclipsa and Meteroa arrive)

Eclipsa: thanks for the invitation Star.

Star: No problem, where is Globgor

Eclipsa: well we thought, things might be a bit weird if he came here. He was fine staying behind for today.

(Meteroa runs up to alex)

Meteroa: remember me, its nice to see you again.

Alex: Yes, I like your dress thanks.

Meteroa: Thanks.

Star: Ok I think we have to get going to the arena the wedding is soon going to start)

(Everyone leaves to the arena where knights, and mewmans are sitting in waiting for the wedding to start)

(Music begins to play, and Hunter comes out first in a suite)

Marco: looks like he took our advice.

(The music continues to play and Higgs comes out in a beautiful wedding dress)

Star: So did she.

(Higgs faces Hunter in the middle of the arena)

Hunter: You look beautiful in that dress,

Higgs: I wanted to where my armor but someone changed my mind.

Hunter: so did I,

Higgs: Just because I will be your wife does not mean I am going to go easy on you tomorrow during training, as captain I don't play favorites.

Hunter: I promise you will be my only one that after the day you depart in my eyes we will always be together, I will keep you with me through every generation.

(Hunter and Higgs both exchange rings and finish with a kiss)

(The party is moved to the ball room where everyone begins to dance)

(The music is upbeat and lively, Luna tries to walk over to dance with Alex, but Meteroa grabs his hand first, and takes him to the dance floor to dance with)

Luna: I guess they could have fun.

Higgs: I think you were right abut having a big wedding, I am having a wonderful time.

Higgs: I first met you at Marco's and Star's wedding

Hunter: and now we are having a wedding of our own.

(A few hours go by and the music slow down)

Marco: My queen can I have this dance.

(Tom sees marco take star to the dance floor)

Tom: Janna?

Janna: Of course Tom.

(Hunter and Higgs share a special dance, Star and Marco, and Tom and Janna share ta dance all together)

(Luna looks over to See meteroa dancing with Eclipa, Luna sees Alex standing at the edge of the dance floor)

(Luna takes steps toward Alex, and holds out her hand)

Luna: do you want to dance with me.

Alex: I would like that.

(Luna and Alex share a dance, Luna blushes as she dances with alex, as he looks at her)

Alex: you are a great dancer.

Luna: Thanks so are you.

(The party ends with everyone leaving the castle)

Star: thank you everyone for celebrating this knight wedding.

(The lucitor family leaves through a portal)

(Eclipsa and Meteroa head back to the monster temple)

Higgs: Thank you for this My king and queen

Star: Of course, anything for my two favorite nights

(Hunter and Higgs leave the ballroom to higgs room)

Marco: we did good

Luna: Dad I'm tired

Marco: lets get you to bed you have another day of training tomorrow


	98. Chapter 98 The day is finally here part1

Chapter 98 The day is finally here Part 1

(Years pass and as each year passes Luna grows more skilled with her magic, Hunter has trained her very well, but still Luna has trouble summoning her cheek symbols, Alex and Luna have gotten closer, Meteroa, finds her way over to the underworld to spend her own time with alex as well. Marco and Star have been ruling mewni in its most peaceful era. Moon and River have grown old but still try at take a active role in The kingdom growth, Hunter and Higgs continue with their normal routine of continuous training. Now its Luna's 14th birthday and she prepares to receive the royal magic wand)

(Luna wakes up to the sounds of trumpets playing)

Star and Marco: Happy birthday Luna.

Luna: Its finally here Its finally here.

Star: yes your 14Th birthday which means as of today the wand is yours.

Marco: Now get dressed and Meet us down stairs

(Luna hurries to get dressed)

Hunter: Happy Birthday Princess.

Luna: Can you believe I am going to receive my families wand.

Hunter: It's a big responsibility, you have to safe guard it and keep it away from those who would try and steal it.

Luna: I know and with the wand comes new spells and maybe I can finally get my cheek marks full time.

(Hunted leads Luna down stairs )

Higgs: Knights solute

(The knights raise their sword as Luna walks up to her parents)

Star: Luna Princess of mewni I bestow upon you our families royal wand

(Luna received the wand which changes for Luna own)

Luna: Oh yea

(Luna makes a mirror)

Luna: My cheek Marks are still gone.

Star: Don't worry when you learn how to dipdown, I am sure your Symbols will appear again.

(Luna starts firing off spells with her wand)

Star: Hold it Luna you don't want to set fire to the castle on your first day.

Luna: Come on mom who would do that.

Star: well.

Luna: you did.

Star: If I hadn't then I would of never met marco, so it worked out for me.

Hunter: Don't worry My queen I will help her with her wand training I have a new training program when a princess gets her wand as well as helping her dip down

Star: Thank You Hunter

Star: One more thing Luna

(Star hands luna the magic spell book)

Star: This is now your responsibility as well.

Luna: I will take great care of it.

(Luna leaves with Hunter to continue training)

Higgs: Knights to the arena we have training to be done.

Marco: a new adventure begins.

Star: I remember when my mom gave me the magic wand. Only a week later and I would find my destiny.

Marco: My life changed forever.

Star: I just hope she can handle this responsibility

Marco: she is our daughter I am sure she can do it.

Star: your right I don't need to worry

Marco: you want to check on her don't you.

Star: very much so.

Marco: go, trust me its only been ten minutes she will be fine.

(Star Leaves to check on Luna)

(Marco Leaves to the arena)

Marco: where are the knights higgs

Higgs: they are running laps around mewni.

Marco: making sure they are in tip top shape,

Marco: Care for a race like old times.

Higgs: Your on, Ready go.

(Marco and Higgs race to the top of Mewni)

(Higgs reaches the Top first.)

Higgs: So Marco looks like I won

Marco: congrats captain

Higgs: can you believe it how fast times goes by.

Marco: I Know, My daughter is now in possession of the wand, and soon she will be queen.

Higgs: Are you ready to head back down

Marco: Not yet I want to enjoy this moment a bit longer.

(Star watches as Luna cast her spells without fail.)

Hunter: you have gotten so much better.

(Luna aims at a tree firing her spell, hitting it with perfect accuracy)

Star: looks like I was worried for no reason

(Luna's star begins to glow, then her eyes start)

Luna: what is happening.

Hunter: breath, breath

(Luna returns to normal)

Hunter: that was a brief moment of the ability to dip down

(Marco comes through a portal to meet with everyone)

Marco: How is she doing?

Star: she dipped for a brief moment

(Hunter leaves to the arena to meet with Higgs)

Higgs: Hunter, what do think of Luna coming to the arena to train against the knights

Hunter: what.

Higgs: I feel our knights could compete against some magic to help with their combat

Hunter: always thinking of ways to elevate your skills, that's what I love about you.

(The sun begins to set on Mewni the knights all eat in the dining room, Higgs and Hunter head to bed, and Star and Marco take Luna to her room)

Marco: Good night my princess.

Star: I am so proud of you today.

Luna: Thanks Mom

(Luna falls asleep, Marco and Star head to their room, where they fall asleep together)


	99. Chapter 99 The day is finally here2

Chapter 99 The day is finally here part 2

(Hunter wakes up to see Higgs is not in their bed)

Hunter: Must of got up early, to avoid running to be late.

(Hunter gets dressed and begins to head to Luna's room)

(Hunter begins to run when he hears star scream)

(Hunter opens Luna room to See Star and Marco, but no Luna)

Star: Hunter do you know where Luna is.

Hunter: I was just coming to get her, I don't take her out for training till you two give me the ok,

Marco: She is not here.

Hunter: she must be with Higgs

Star: why.

Hunter: higgs said she wanted to have Luna train with her, she must of got Luna up early

(Marco, Star, and Hunter, head to the arena, but find the place completely empty)

Star: what is going on.

Hunter: Higgs must of taken them for a training exercise

Marco: I am getting the magic high commission.

(The magical high commission check the surrounding area of Mewni, but a knight cannot be found or Luna)

Star: I am getting worried.

(A portal opens and Janna and Tom step through)

Tom: Is alex here,

Janna: we cant find him on in the castle or anywhere.

Marco: Luna is missing to as well as our Guards

(Eclipsa, comes running through the gate)

Eclipsa: is meteora here, I lost her again

Marco: all the children are missing.

Eclipsa: I thought she would be here,

Marco: Hekapoo, can you make clones of yourself check every dimnestion spread out and find the children.

Star: who would try and take all the kids.

Tom: I am not sticking around to find out.

Janna: I'm right behind you.

Star: wait hold it, Star summons to all seeing eye to look through mewni.

Eclipsa: one of my spells.

Star: I cant something is blocking me from seeing them.

Marco: we need to spread out.

Tom: wait do you smell that.

(Tom leads the group to the kitchen)

Tom: something is wrong with this food, it smells familiar

Janna: any thoughts.

Tom: smells like fishy, mixed with a strange odor

Marco: Star, you don't think it could be her again.

Star: Only one-way to check.

(The group heads to the shore where star uses her magic to make a magic bubble that takes them down to the underwater kingdom)

(The group heads to the castle)

Carly: The queen and king of mewni and the underworld, I cannot talk my daughter is missing.

Star: Our children are mission too, where is mary.

Carly: Mary? She moved out a long time ago, after I became queen, she moved out could she have take my daughter Rebecca.

Marco: are any of your knights not accounted for.

Carly: actually yes, there are quite a few that have not shown up for a few days now.

Star: I think Mary is behind this whole thing.

Carly: that is going to be tricky, when she left she just vanished she did not say anything to me or to my parents.

Tom: so we are completely in the dark.

Carly: don't worry with all of us we can figure out her location, come with me.

(Higgs begins to wake up tied up in a dungeon, with Meteroa, Luna, Alex and Rebecca)

Mary: Look who finally woke up.

Higgs: Mary marine.

Mary: the little squire that ruined everything.

(Higgs spits in Mary's face)

Higgs: Its captain.

Mary: does not matter, you ruined everything that day and finally everything I planned for is finally here.

Higgs: what did you do.

Mary: I got a few knights of the sea, to build this structure for me, deep in a sea cave The kids well I wanted my sister's child as a way to get back a her. The lucitor prince because his father was there to ruin my wedding, Luna the princess of Marco and Stra. As for meteora, she a butterfly so cant have her step up to be the next queen either. Lucky for me she was already in the Underworld, when I had my knights kidnap each one. I have control of all of the butterfly's family knight you did a great job of training them.

(Luna overhears what Mary said)

(Mary closes the dungeon doors)

Higgs: kids wake up.

(the children begin to wake up)

Higgs: can either of you use your magic.

Mary: don't bother the chains, are anti magic no magic can break them. oh and luna thanks for your wand and spell book.

Luna: I am the worst princess, one day goes by and I lost everything my parents trusted me with,

Higgs: don't get down on yourself, I have a plan Meteora can you make your cheeks glow.

Meteroa: Yes but I cant do anything with them.

Higgs: you don't have to, just able to try and push your magic out.

(Meteroa Makes her cheeks glow)

(Over at the underwater kingdom all the families try and map out where the kids could be.)

Marco: hekapoo has given me some insight she has checked over a hundred of dimension, no sign of them. we can locate them we just need a new angle.

Hunter: Wait stop for a second, I feel something a small trace of magic.

Hunter: do you have a ship that can fit all of us?

Carly: come with me.

(The group is lead to a huge ship)

Star: how did you figure it out.

Hunter: I can detect magic, someone is sending a signal.


	100. Chapter100 The day is finally here part3

Chapter 100 The day is finally here part 3

(Hunter steers the ship toward the edge)

Hunter: my senses is telling me to go down there

(Hunter forces the ship to go down deep into the sea)

Star: are you sure.

Hunter: the signal is getting stronger.

(Hunter takes the ship to a underworld castle)

Carly: what is that.

Star: seems like this will be where we will get answers.

(Hunter enters the castle,)

Hunter: quite everyone we have to be stealthy.

Carly: Seems like my sister has been busy.

(Star steps on a plat form that causes a cage to form around the whole group)

Mary: I have been waiting for this day for years.

(Star tries to use her magic, but fails)

Mary: anti Magic bars, blocks all magic. Is useless.

Janna: where are our kids.

Mary: Of course, first up. The prince of the Underworld Alex Lucitor

(A knight escorts Alex into the Room, and sits him down.)

Mary: Next up the princess of darkness the half monster child, Meteora butterfly

(Meteora is escorted into the room)

Mary: My niece, Rebecca Marine, princess of the underwater kingdom.

Mary: Next up the princess of Mewni, Luna Butterfly

Marco: Luna, are you all right

Star: why are you doing this?

Mary: Last at least of all this pathetic squire Higgs

(Higgs in brought into the room)

Hunter: Higgs what did you do to her.

Mary: Oh how cute, is this your love.

Star: whay are you doing this

Mary: I guess its time to reveal everything. First I am going to strip all the magic from the butterfly family, Meteroa and Luna, but now I have Star and Eclipsa this is going to be even better.

Mary: with the power of the wand and the knowledge from this book. I will take all your magic and it will be mine. From their I will go and start conquering mewni, I will start with our kindgdom sister, then I will launch a attack on the surface world, with Mewni unguarded I will take over, kingdom after kingdom will fall, and I will be the undisputed Queen of this dimension then I will spread my knights and take over other Kingdoms.

Star: You are crazy.

Janna: More like a witch

(mary gets close to the cage)

Mary: Marco how about you come as my king, the undisputed king Marco diaz

Marco: You are out of your mind If you think I will ever be with you.

Mary: maybe a kiss will change your mind. You have so many dictations for example that liitle girl.

Marco: don't you touch my daughter you insane witch.

Mary: could of have had it all marco.

Mary: guards take them away.

Higgs: as captain my knights fight back against this.

Mary: They are my knights now, they listen to only me.

(Mary fires a blast of magic lightning htting higgs)

Hunter: Higgs, Higgs.

Mary: now for the children, taking their magic will be easy.

(all knight start to get bubbled)

Mary: what is happening.

(Luna's eyes start to glow)

Mary: enough from this child

(Mary fires a blast of magic, that is blocked by Alex diving in front)

(Luna symbols appear, her magic chains break)

Mary: This girl Is Marco and Star's love made flesh

(Luna turns to Marco and Star)

Mary: Hey Marco, star how would you like to see your daughter taken away from you?

(Luna begins to walk toward Mary)

Mary: any last words.

(Luna says nothing still glowing.)

(Mary takes the book of spells)

Mary: Perfect, right from eclipsa's chapter

Eclipsa: don't you dare use my spell.

(Luna snaps her fingers breaking the cage freeing the parents)

Mary: Oh perfect now there free, this is going to be more work.

Star: Mary this ends here.

Mary: No, Not again I am so close.

Star: secure the kids first.

(Hunter goes to Higgs, still unconscious, Tom takes alex into his arms, eclipsa grabs her child and carly takes Rebecca takes them away.)

Star: Luna quick come to us.

Marco: we can get out of here.

(Mary fires a blast at the family, star creates a shield blocking the magic blast)

Marco: take everyone to the ship get them all back

Star: what about you.

Marco: I need to get Luna.

(Star rounds up all the knights that were bubbled and moves them to the ship)

Mary: fine, back to plan A your dear daughter.

(Luna's hand start to glow)

Mary: what is this.

Luna: Obliterate

(Luna claps her hands)

(The shockwave Starts to make the whole room shake, Mary drops the wand and spell book)

(Mary drops to the floor)

(The room begins to falls apart water starts to poor in)

Star: quick Luna come with us.

(Marco grabs Luna, he opens a bubble capsule,)

Luna: what about her, she might be horrible but she does not deserve to drown here.

(Marco takes Mary into the bubble, they are then picked up by Hunter steering the ship)

Hunter: first stop the underwater kingdom.

(The ship lands in the underwater kingdom, the knights are cured of their spell, and are freed, Mary is sent to the dungeon)

Carly: it didn't have to be this way you could of let go and met someone else had a family.

(Mary looks away from her sister.)

Carly: I still love you my dear sister, even for all your crimes we are still sisters.

(Hunter takes everyone to the surface back to mewni. Higgs and alex are taken to the infirmary to rest their injuries)

(meteora and Eclipsa, head back to the monster temple)

(Hunter pulls up a chair to wait for Higgs to wake up)

(Luna enters the infirmary and sits next to alex)

Marco: don't worry Tom, Janna we will call you the moment Alex is recovered

(Tom and Janna leave for the under world, Star and Marco check on the injured when they see Luna sitting by Alex's bed and close the door)

Marco: Reminds me of us,

Star: it definitely does

(The next Morning Alex wakes up)

Alex: have you been here the whole time.

Luna: you threw yourself in front of that blast for me.

Alex: Your cheeks symbols are there, they look beautiful reminds me of the blood moon my parents were always talking about.

(Luna looks at her reflection that her symbols are still there.

Luna: The truth is I have had a crush on you for a long time now, but I heard you were in the underworld with Meteora so if you want to be with her.

(Alex kisses Luna, Luna cheeks Glow when Alex kisses her)

Alex: I jumped in front of that attack for you, all those years we spent together growing up, and you look so beautiful, and shined so brightly in my eyes.

Alex: Hey your cheeks are glowing.

Luna: wait really

(Alex takes Luna's hand)

Alex: Thank you for staying here with me.

(Higgs begins to wake up to see Hunter sleeping)

Higgs: Come one rookie no sleeping.

Hunter: trying to act tough such a brave captain.

(Hunter and Higgs share a kiss in the infirmary)


	101. Chapter 101 Rest and Relaxation

Chapter 101 Rest and Relaxation

(Marco and Star walk in to Alex room to See Luna and Alex sharing another kiss)

Luna: Mom, dad. This is so embarrassing

(Luna begins to blush after being caught by her parents)

(Marco and Star close the door)

Marco: we should call Janna and Tom to tell them their son is awake.

Star: maybe call them in a bit give them some alone time.

(Marco and Star goes to check on Higgs and Hunter, but catches them kissing)

(Marco and Star quickly close the door)

Star: everyone is getting his or her own special kiss in the infirmary

Marco: and we are kind of interrupting that.

Star: well I hope no one interrupts us.

(Marco and Star share their own kiss in the infirmary)

Marco: I much as I would love to continue to kiss my wife, we do need to call the lucitors

Star: Fine but this is not over.

(Marco Makes a call to the Lucitor family to tell them alex is up, a moment later a portal opens in the Infirmary and Janna and Tom open the door to see their son bandaged up but awake)

Janna: My buy are you ok.

Tom: that was very brave son protecting the princess of mewni.

Alex: I just did what I had to do.

(Star pulls Marco out of the Infirmary)

Marco: Star we should make sure everyone is.

(Star kisses Marco)

Star: I said this is not over

(Marco and Star continue to kiss on till Tom and Janna looking on interrupt them)

Star: Uh we just were.

Janna: Playing kissy face, just like when you were teenagers

(It took another day, but alex and Higgs got the Ok to leave)

Alex: thanks for staying with me Luna.

Luna: I just wanted to make sure you were 100 percent.

(Higgs returns to the arena to see the knights lined up)

Knight: we just wanted to say we are very sorry for what happened, we have no excuses and we should have been better.

Higgs: Knights you are free to take the day off no training today

Knight: what no ten-mile hike, no crazy obstacle course, or battle, I just think its some Rest can do us all some good.

(Higgs leaves the arena to go find Hunter training with Luna)

(Higgs watches Luna spell casting)

Higgs: seems she has gotten a lot stronger

Hunter: after dipping down she has, why are you not with the knights

Higgs gave them the day off.

Hunter: you queen of hustle and never rest, to actually taking it easy.

Higgs: I know how to relax.

Hunter: you know your right, Luna you can take the rest of the day off

Luna: Ok Hunter.

(Luna heads back to the castle)

(Luna heads up to her Star's office)

Luna: Mom Hunter gave me the day off

Star: that's great sweety

Luna: what are you two doing.

Marco: paper work, and a lot of it.

Luna: can I burrow a pair of scissors?

(Marco and Star both look at each other knowing exactly where Luna will be going)

Star: Of course dear, I always keep a pair in my desk draw,

(Star hands Luna a pair of scissors)

(Luna opens a portal to the underworld)

Marco: Its funny, Janna said that us having a daughter and them having a son meant they a pairing of the kingdoms was in the future. I think this is what she meant.

Star: I wonder if she can see the future

Marco: who knows, but Luna is happy after all she has been going through I think we could all use some relaxation, even for you and Me.

Star: after we finish the rest of this paper work

(Star continues to sign documents while, Marco files them.)

(Higgs and Hunter walk through mewni till they get to a corn village)

Higgs: this is where you grew up.

Hunter: Yes, after moons mother became queen. I decided to spent the rest of my eternity here solitude

Higgs: I grew up the same way I was a corn picker too.

Higgs: now 2 of the three best knights of mewni came from here.

Hunter: 2 of 3

Higgs Marco too, he is King, but a great knight.


	102. Chapter 102 Prince and Princess date

Chapter 102 Prince and Princess date

(Luna arrives in the underworld and knocks on the Lucitors door)

Janna: Oh Luna butterfly, nice to see you.

Tom: come in come in.

(Luna walks into the Lucitor castle)

Janna: can we help you with anything.

(Alex comes down the stairs to see Luna)

Alex: Ready to go.

Luna: Yes.

(Luna and alex leave on a horse and carriage)

Janna: wait you don't think.

Tom: are they.

(Janna calls Marco and Star and her mirror)

Marco: Hey janna,

Tom: Marco you will never believe you just showed up, your daughter.

Star: I gave her a pair of scissors to the underworld.

Janna: Is their something you are not telling us, or them I felt something.

Star: we caught them kissing.

Janna: Kissing? Wait are they on a date now

Tom: I guess they are going somewhere special

Janna: well we should leave them till they get back.

(Janna hangs up the mirror call)

(Luna and Tom arrive at Lava Lake Beach)

Luna: wow its so beautiful

(Luna runs to the lake, when Alex stops her)

Alex: Hold up, its not for swimming, only monsters can swim in this lake.

Luna: aww I wanted to go for a dip.

Alex: there is a soul rise in a few hours I wanted to watch with you.

Luna: Oh ok I will set up a spot for us.

(Luna and Alex setting down on a blanket, they here a voice call out o them.)

(They turn to see Meteora)

Meteroa: you guys came for the soul rise too

Luna: Soul rise?

Alex: it's this beautiful event that will happen in a few hours.

Alex: let me get you girls something to eat and drink.

(Alex gets up and Meteora sits down next to Luna)

Luna: nice to see you, us butterflys need to stick together. How are you after the Mar incident?

Meteora: I am fine, I was not the one that got blasted, or would have been, if alex did not jump in front.

Luna: he was in the infirmary for a few days.

Meteora: So you guys are dating now

(Luna starts to get really red)

Luna: Uh, what me and Him.

Meteora: I saw you, just now resting you head on his shoulder, looking comfy. I guess you won.

Luna: won?

Meteora: Come on all these years we were both trying to get his attention, make him notice us. I know you felt we had more in common with us both having monster parents, I did not come here to drive a wedge I see you too really are In love I wanted to be here with my friends.

(alex returns)

Alex: you would not believe it there is a goblin dog truck

Luna: I heard he started a franchise of selling them, people are really hooked

Meteora: I never had one.

Luna: take a bite you will love it.

(Meteroa takes a bite)

Meteora: wow this is really good.

Meteroa: Hey Luna can you show me that Magic you did to mary.

Luna: sorry I can use that here, it could destroy the beach and make a title wave of lava. I can only use it as a last resort.

Meteroa: Ok fine, but you have the magic book of spells, I would love to get more magic lessons. I learned a lot of my moms.

Luna: come by Butterfly castle some time.

Luna: but you can try doing this

(Luna makes a illusion of butterfly's)

Alex: they are so real.

(A few hours go by and the Soul rise begins)

Luna: Wow this is so pretty.

Alex: when I was younger my parents would take me all the time. I would swim and watch the soul rise each one was so amazing.

(The Soul rise ends and Meteora makes a portal and Leaves)

(Luna and Alex share a kiss)

Alex: I had a lot of fun today.

Luna: same.

(Luna and Alex head back into the carriage, Alex takes luna back to mewni)

Alex: well I will see you later princess.

(Luna blows alex a kiss and heads back to the castle)


	103. Chapter 103 Luna's Name

Chapter 103 Luna's Name

(Luna enters the castle to see her Parents eating)

Marco: Luna come, sit down with us.

(A chef delivers food to Luna)

Star: Honey why are you not eating.

Luna: I sort of filled up on Goblin dogs

Star: from Your date with Alex

(Luna blushes, we went to the Lava Lake beach)

(Star and Marco give each other both a look)

Star: Must have been nice to see the Soul rise

Luna: it was beautiful

(The family heads up to their own rooms to sleep)

(Luna wakes up the next morning)

(Luna Heads down stairs, and meets hunter)

Hunter: ready for magic training)

Luna: all ready

Hunter: ok first I want to see you be able to dip down

Luna: Ok.

(Luna eyes glow and cheeks glow)

Hunter: good now hold this positions breath, and focus. I don't want to see what happened last time.

Luna: stops Glowing, what do you mean.

Hunter: saw you, you looked possessed, you were not in control on your self. Dipping down is a serious power and you have to have a leveled head.

Luna: Hunter can I ask you, can you give me a name.

Hunter: a name?

Luna: My mom told me you named all the princesses of Mewni

Hunter: let me think I will get back to you with something, it will be special.

(Luna continues her dipdown practice.)

Hunter: after you master Dipping down we will move to your butterfly form it will be the true form of your magic.

Hunter: that is enough for today

(Hunter leaves to meet Higgs and the other knights.)

(Luna walks by the ocean and begins to skip rocks, tosses a rock into the what and watches it sink, looking at her reflection)

(Luna makes a small bubble and head down to the Underwater kingdom and heads to the castle)

Luna: Carly, can I ask you a favor

Carly: what is it.

Luna: I want to speak to Mary.

Carly: Follow me.

(Carly leads Luna down stairwell further and further down to the bottom, where knights are guarding a door)

Carly: One hour that's all you get.

(Luna goes inside to see Mary, chained up)

Mary: How wonderful, what do you want.

Luna: to ask a few questions.

Mary: what want to play therapist make me break down and see the era of my ways and become a better person.

Luna: What happened to you.

Mary: fine you want to know, I was born as the second daughter to the king and queen of the sea kingdom, being the second means nothing my older sister was the one who would be queen, me I just played to the back ground. Everyone loved Carly I just stayed in the back ground. Then I heard about her Princess turdina your father, so I acted out, it was not criminal to be a individual. I wanted to meet her, then I found out she was a he so I fell in Love I wanted to be queen, I wanted him and did what ever had to be done to make that reality lying and stealing. Then your mother came and ruined everything.

Luna: you were hurt, thinking you would be nothing but a princess never more.

Mary: seeing you makes my blood boil everything about you is their love made flesh, you exist because Marco and Star shared a kiss that should have been mine.

Luna: I know even if you did get that kiss, my mom would not stop, would you really want a husband that was more like a zombie.

Mary: as long as I had Marco I would not care, I worked up a new plan and as you can see that one did not work either, Now I am stuck at the bottom of this dungeon probably never allowed to see the outside world, never to see the sun light or smell the ocean. Probably only with my hands tied and these knights watching me, But I will never be truly free.

Luna: you still could be, a change of heart could start now, with forgive ness

(Luna extends her hand)

Mary: as you can see my hands are tied so I cant even shake it, and even if I could I wouldn't, I hate you more, because you are like your mother ruining my plan, getting in my way.

Luna: I am trying to connect with you.

Mary: Like I said you are going to break me down by giving you my story, you exist because your parents love each other and are together, that makes me annoyed, I want marco I wish he was here with me.

(Carly opens the door)

Carly: your hour is up

Luna: I wish you could find love in your heart again.

(Carly and Luna walk back to the castle)

Carly: I am sorry, for that she never seems to want to change.

(Luna heads back to the surface and comes to the surface)

Marco: Luna where were you

Star: when you were not with Hunter we looked everywhere.

Hunter: we searched and searched.

Higgs: I got the knights spread out to find you.

Luna: please don't be mad I wanted to see Mary, I hoped to understand her, and be someone that could reach out to her.

Marco: I wish you told us.

Luna: I Know, but I could not reach her.

Higgs: if she tries anything again, we will be ready.

(Everyone heads back to the castle)

Hunter: Luna wait.

Luna: Yes.

Hunter: Luna the Love.

Luna: The Love?

Hunter: you try to see the love in everyone, and try to give all your love to others, you see the good in people even when others don't see it.

Luna: Luna the Love I like it.


	104. Chapter 104 Hunters Students

Chapter 104 Hunter's students.

(Luna wakes up to the sound of her mirror incoming call.)

Luna: Hello.

Alex; Oh Luna did I wake you up.

Luna: Yes, But I have magic training so I cant sleep in.

Alex: I would Alex if your free later today.

Luna: I will call when I finish training.

(Luna heads down to meet Hunter for training.)

Hunter: Ok Luna what would you like to work on today.

(A portal opens a Meteora Steps through)

Luna: You made it.

Hunter: what is going on.

Luna: I invited meteora to join us for magic training. She is a butterfly and you train them.

Hunter: alright tell me what you know already.

Meteora: well I know spells from my Mom's chapter, but she told me not to do two spells one is the all seeing eye because spying is wrong, and a spell she gave to moon. Also I can make portals

Luna: you don't need scissors?

Meteora: I can go anywhere, just have my magic.

Luna: I want to learn that spell, Hunter can you teach me that.

Hunter: alright first Meteora show me what you got.

(Meteora fires off some spells,)

Meteora: this is my favorite.

(Hunter begins to dance)

Hunter: what was that.

Meteora: I control spell, I can make people do anything.

Hunter: Ok lesson number 1 no attacking your teacher.

Meteora: sorry I know the spells my mom wrote was know as the evil book of spells

Hunter: ok students lets begin.

(Hunter trains Luna with making portals)

Hunter: Imagine a place you want to go, focus it in your head.

Meteora: what about me.

Hunter: because you only know from your mom's chapter. Read through the magic book of spells and see what you can do.

(Meteora, reads through the book trying to imitate the spells written)

Meteora: Lets give this a try

(Meteora cast new spells)

(Marco and Star arrive)

Marco: Hunter you are relived of your duties, you can meet with the other knights

(Meteora opens a portal)

Luna: wait I never noticed where did you get those wings.

Meteora: they come when you go through mewberty

(Meteora leaves through a portal)

Marco: So how was training,

Luna: really well, But I have to go Alex tell him I am all finished with Magic training.

(Luna runs back to the castle)

Marco: well looks like they are happy together.

Star: she didn't even give us a hug.

Marco: she was ounce a little girl who would cling to us.

Star: she is not that anymore, she has her own life and looks to be getting stronger.

(Luna makes a call to Alex)

Luna: Hey I finished my training. Want to meet me on mewni.

Alex: I will be right over.

(Luna leaves the castle, where a portal opens and Alex steps through)

Alex: hey Luna.

Luna: Hey Alex follow me

(Luna takes Alex to the arena)

(Alex and Luna watch the Knights train)

Higgs: Get it in gear knight on the double.

Higgs: Hunter I want you to be to training in combat.

(The knights continues their training while other run and obstacle course others resort to combat training.)

Higgs: Hey Luna want to give it a try.

(Luna steps down to go up against the knights)

Hunter: Higgs, Marco and Star will kill me if Luna gets hurt and probably fire you as a captain

Higgs: Don't worry they are training swords

Higgs: and the training you gave her she will be fine.

Luna: Ok get ready

(Luna fights a few knights using her magic to defend off the knights, using a magci shield to block attacks, then returning with a attack of her wand to blast them back,)

Higgs: Luna don't get to carried away can gave them in the infirmary.

Luna: you were the one that set them up.

(The knights charge at Luna, Luna focuses her magic creating a blast the blow away the knights.)

Higgs: Ok I think that is enough

(Alex joins Luna in the arena,)

Alex: want to go to the castle.

Luna: sure, that was some fun lets do it again some time.

Hunter: I think the knights need some assistance.

Higgs: I can see how far she has come with her training .


	105. Chapter 105 Luna Changes

Chapter 105 Luna changes.

(Luna and Alex meet Star and Marco in the thrown room)

Star: Alex lucitor welcome,

Alex: thank you queen butterfly.

Luna: Come on Alex,

(Luna and Alex head to Luna's room)

Marco: I think I am going to.

Star: Come on Marco we can give them their alone time, My parents were always cool with it.

Marco: Not always, but you are right lets see you the knights are doing.

(Marco and Star go to the arena to see Some knights getting banged up)

Marco: what happened in here.

(Everyone stays silent)

Marco: Higgs what happened.

(Higgs looks away)

Star: Someone answer us.

Higgs: I take full responsibility to test my knights and your daughter skills I wanted to see how they would fair in a battle with magic,

Marco: you did what.

Higgs: it was merely a test

Star: well seeing the condition of the knight, I would think that they just are not a match for our daughter.

Higgs: Maybe some magic equipment could help like special armor, shield and maybe a special sword.

Marco: the Only one I know of it mine. It can nullify magic attacks, use magic it takes in, open portals and summon fire.

Higgs: Lucky the king gets all the best equipment.

(Luna and Alex both entertain each other with special catching spells, Luna with her illusions, and Alex, manipulating his fire to write messages.)

(Luna and Alex both laugh until Luna kisses Alex)

Alex: I am happy I am here with, you always bring Love where ever you go.

Luna: well it is my name now Luna the love.

(Luna and Alex share another kiss)

Alex: Hey what is that?

(Alex pulls a little Moon off Luna's head)

Alex: what is this.

Luna: Uhh

(More and More moons appear on Luna's face and on the rest of her body)

Luna: what is happening.

(Alex leaves to finds help,)

(Alex looks around the castle for Marco or Star but they cannot be found)

(Alex returns to Luna's room where the fallen moon marks have piled up around the room)

Luna: Alex, Alex Alex.

Alex: Luna are you ok.

Luna: come here, let me get a look at you.

(Alex backs out of the room and away from Luna now in her mewberty form.)

(Alex, Runs down the stairs with Luna following him)

Alex: What happened to you Luna

Luna: Boy, Boy, Boy, Boy

(Alex runs to the arena into Marco and Star)

Alex: you got to stop her.

Marco: who?

(Luna flys into the arena)

Star: Oh My little girl is going for mewberty, oh that is not good.

Marco: Ok what do we do.

Star: well we could wait for her mewberty to run its course and or there is another option.

Marco: wait when this happened to you, glorssayrck didn't tell me of another option.

Star: Well my mom told me a kiss would appease mewberty and transform you back.

Star: Just imagine if you kissed me back then.

Marco: Imagining later, saving our daughter now.

(Marco whistles which has Nachos come right to him)

Marco: Ok girl lets go.

(Marco fly's up to Luna)

Marco: Luna come down, and we can just wait out your Mewberty

(Luna dives down at Alex, a knight jumps in front getting trapped in a web)

Luna: Alex.

(Luna continues to fly around wrapping up other knights)

(Luna tries to web Higgs)

Higgs: Oh no this is not happening

(Star turns. In to her butterfly form Luna please come down.)

(Luna just looks at her mom)

(Luna dives down capturing more knights)

Marco: this is not working out.

(Luna wraps up Alex pushing him to a wall)

(Alex uses his fire to burn the web)

Alex: Luna.

Luna: Boy.

(Luna flys at Alex, alex quickly kisses Luna causing her to stop and Her Mewberty form disappears into a pile of little moons)

Alex: your finally back to normal.

Luna: Thanks Alex,

(Luna looks around at all the knights)

Alex: ooh did I do that.

(Luna looks behind, )

Luna: oh I got my wings

Hunter: you went a little nuts, but don't worry nobody got hurt.

Higgs: well except for the knights, we should really free them.

Higgs: Luna do you want to help.

(Higgs turns around to See Luna and Alex kissing )

Higgs: kissing later, cleaning up this mess later.

(Luna and Alex help free the knight from their captivity)

Higgs: Ok knight clean your armor you're relived of duty

(The knights head to the castle, followed my Marco and Star)

(Luna Kisses alex on the cheek)

Luna: Thank you.

(Alex gives Luna a kiss on the lips)

Alex: see you tomorrow

Luna: Bye Alex, Love you.

Alex: Love you too Princess.


	106. Chapter 106 Dad and Daughter

Chapter 106 Dad and Daughter

(Luna wakes up to see Her father sitting at the end of her bed.)

Luna: Hi dad.

Marco: good morning Luna.

(Luna checks her clock)

Luna: Magic training is going to start I am going to be late.

Marco: I already gave Hunter the day off from magic training.

Luna: wait why

Marco: come down stairs.

(Marco and Luna come to the pen to see Nachos)

Luna: aww Nachos, she has gotten bigger.

Marco: yes she has, she also gave birth to a baby dragon cycle.

Luna: aww how cute

Marco: they grow fast, this one is yours

Luna: does that mean.

Marco: do you want to go on that ride just the two of us.

(Marco and Luna hop on their dragon cycles and take flight into the air)

Marco: you cant fly with your new wings yet.

Luna: thanks dad feels great flying through the air like this.

(Marco and Luna land on the top of a mountain)

(Luna looks at her father, noticing his moon cheeks)

Luna: just like mine.

Marco: what was that.

Luna: You have moon cheeks like mom. Why..

Marco: this is a story that I have been waiting to tell you.

(Luna sits down)

Marco: One day Tom came to earth wanting to take your mother to the blood moon ball. Your mother went with him, I interrupted and me and your mother danced under the blood moon's light. I didn't know but it bound me and your mother's souls together I saw it when I went on a date with another girl, later when I fell in love with Star we had our first kiss when we did these Moons appeared on my face, minding our souls together gave me a bit of her own magic.

Marco: from their I had my own symbols, as time went on our love grew and we later had a child, moon became sick, when she got better and you were born we named you after her. Luna also for the moon that bound our Souls together. You inherited my moons,

Luna: beautiful story.

Luna: is that why you and mom always blush when ever there is a red light on you.

Marco: it brings back memories of that day.

Luna: when will there be another.

Marco: it comes around every 667 years. There will be another in time and another two will be chosen.

Marco: I always think back to my life where would I be if I didn't go to that ball.

Luna: I bet you would still be with mom.

Luna: you said you were best friends, you both fell in love with each other at different times without even knowing about the moon. I am willing to bet you would of not needed the moon, it was just icing on the cake of your relationship

(Marco Hugs his daughter,)

Marco: I love you so much, you have turned into a fantastic princess, you share your mother's and Mine best qualities

Luna: I Love you too Dad.

Marco: You have grown so much I used to carry you around in my arms with ease.

Marco: I miss the days when you were just a baby, you were my little girl.

Luna: aww dad, I'm always going to be your daughter.

Marco: one day you are going to make a great queen of mewni.

Luna: I have huge fills to fill with what my mom was capable of.

Marco: you will do great.

Luna: But that is not for some time so, like you said lets enjoy everyday together.

Marco: I love that.

(Luna and Marco both get on their dragon cycles, and fly off)

Luna: hey dad mind if we fly down there

Marco: sure.

(Luna and Marco fly down to the arena)

Higgs: The royalty, Knights solute.

Marco: that is fine.

Luna: Hello.

(The knights get a scared look on their face and back up)

Luna: aww still scared, which time was it the magical beat down, or the mewberty.

(Luna shows off her wand, and starts to glow green)

Marco: Luna!

(Luna stops glowing.)

Higgs: what can we do you for king butterfly,

Marco: just stopping by.

Luna: bye aunty Higgs.

(Marco and Luna head back to the castle)

Marco: Luna don't glow green like that.

Luna: I heard something.

Marco: the green side is tainted magic, please don't fall into that.

Marco: I know you fought well against the knights, and they are a bit intimidated. Just don't be so over confident.

Luna: Yes dad, thanks for today taking me on this flight with dragon cycles.

Marco: anything for my little girl

(Luna starts casting more spells.)

(Luna starts hearing voices.)

Luna: who is their, show your self.

(luna hears More whispers)

Luna: I am not kidding you, I have a wand and have plenty of magic to use.

Hunter: Whom are you talking to?

Luna: No one.


	107. Chapter 107 Luna's other half part 1

Chapter 107 Luna's other half part 1.

Hunter: Lets begin training.

Luna: my dad said I had the day off.

Hunter: Yes the morning, but before sunset we are going to work on spell casting.

Luna: Alright.

(Luna tries to summon a illusion but fails to make one)

Luna: Ok,

(Luna takes a deep breath)

(Luna tries to make another illusion but fails)

Luna: why is this failing me now.

Hunter; Ok lets focus, your happiest memory

(Luna closes her eyes and focuses)

(Luna makes a little illusion of herself and her parents playing together,)

Hunter: see you only need to think of your happiest memory to get started.

(The Illusion changes to Luna grown up with Alex and her sharing a kiss.)

Hunter: Oh that's interesting.

(Luna turns red, and her cheeks glow)

(Luna makes her illusion fade away)

Luna: nothing to see here just a small illusion.

Hunter: Its ok luna, its only natural

Hunter: Ok next combat; let's see what you got.

(Luna uses her wand to summon small orbs that circle her)

Hunter: ooh what do we have here.

Luna: been making my own combat smells, one orb is for defense it reacts and blocks magic attack to shield me. The second is for offense can follow enemies and strike them. The third is a locator spell can pick up any person that I am thinking of and lead me to them.

Hunter: very creative. Perfect for battles

Luna: seems to work a lot

Hunter: lets finish with a little dip down magic.

(Luna closes her eyes and begins to dip down)

Hunter: good start stay in that position

(Luna starts hearing the voices again)

(Luna breaks her dipdown concentration)

Hunter: what is wrong.

Luna: nothing, just tired. I think that is enough for me today, I am tired I am going to my room

Hunter: Ok Luna, tomorrow for more training.

(Luna heads into her room, and falls onto her bed holding her head)

Luna: Im not hearing anything, Im not hearing anything

(Star knocks on Luna's door)

Star: sweaty are you alright

Luna: yes mom.

Star: well dinner is going to be ready soon will you like to open the door and join us.

(Luna opens the door hugging her mother)

Star: What is this.

Luna: I just love you mom.

(Luna and Star go down stairs to see Marco at the diner table)

(The royal family is served their meals)

Star: so what did you two do today.

Marco: we finally went on that dragon cycle ride.

Star: you did how wonderful, Luna you have been asking for years to go on your own ride.

Luna: I have my own dragon cycle now.

Star: really

Marco: I sent Nachos back to hekapoo, I later found out she was pregnant and had a baby of her own.

Star: How sweet.

Luna: I also got to do a little magic training before dinner

Star: really anything new.

Luna: been working on my own spells.

Star: really how great, I would love to see It

Luna: tomorrow than, come to training.

Star I will.

Luna: dad will you come too.

Marco: of course.

(The family finishes their dinner and head to their room)

Star: Marco, she ounce again is growing up so fast.

Marco: I talked to her today about that, she will always be our daughter, and we will always love her.

(Star looks at marco)

Marco: do I have food in my teeth

(Star leans over and kisses Marco)

Star: I Love you.

(Marco and Star continue to kiss.)

Star: Its been a long time since we had a night just you and me, and a blood moon appearing)

Marco: I am sure we will see one tonight

(Marco and Star have a night that they have not had in some time0

(In Luna room)

Luna: Ok breath only happy memories.

(Luna wand glows green and hears more whispers)

Luna: NO I wont listen

(Luna's shadow extends up the wall with glowing green eyes)

Luna: who, what are you.

(The shadow speaks)

Shadow: someone that knows secrets and would like to teach you,

(The shadow extends a hand)

(Luna turns around and falls asleep in her bed)

(Hunter and Higgs)

Higgs: Hunter is something wrong.

Hunter: I don't know I can feel magic, and for a split second I saw something in Luna, something I am not sure of.

(Higgs kisses Hunter)

Higgs: I know that look you are worried, just get some sleep

(Hunter kisses Higgs)

Hunter: I am glad I have such a beautiful wife.

Higgs: such a romantic.


	108. Chapter 108 Luna's other half part 2

Chapter 108 Luna's offer half part 2

(Luna wakes up, she closes her eyes and clears her mind)

Luna: no more voices it was just my imagination.

(Marco and Star wake up in each others arms)

Star: that was beautiful.

Marco: its been a while since we have had a knight just as husband and wife.

Star: did you see the blood moon.

Marco: I did shining in the sky, on the balcony.

(Marco kisses Star)

Star: marco as much as I would love to stay here curled up together, we did promise our daughter we would meet her for magic training .

Marco: All right.

Star: But another few minutes could not hurt.

(Star pulls Marco in for a kiss)

Star: I love you my king.

Marco: and I love you my queen.

(Marco and Star get dressed and see Luna getting ready to begin her training)

Hunter: Oh marco and Star you are right on time, ok Luna lets begin.

(Luna closes her eyes)

Luna: No Voices happy thought happy thoughts

(Luna creates a illusion of her a blood moon shining down on her parents)

(Luna creates another illusion of Alex, But Luna waves her hands making the illusion disappear to avoid embarrassment)

Hunter: Ok next combat.

Luna: Mom, dad can you help me with this one.

Star: alright what do you need.

Luna: I want you to try and hit me with magic.

Star: what I am not going to do that.

Luna: trust me I will be fine.

(Star steps up Luna summons her three orbs and turns her back)

Star: what are you doing

Luna: don't worry

(Star fire three small spells at Luna, her defense orb activates forming a shield blocking all three attacks.)

Star: is this one of your own.

Luna: Yup, this is my defense orb it surrounds me and protects me 360 degrees when ever a spell gets close it will protect me.

Hunter: combat next.

Luna: dad can you help me with this.

(Luna uses her offense orb to send her attack at Marco, marco is able to block with his magic sword.)

(Luna sends more orbs at Marco, but marco skill blocks them all)

Hunter: that is enough

Star: I can see why you wanted me to be here, what skill intelligent.

Marco: very creative skills.

Hunter: next up dipping down

Luna: No I don't feel like dipping down.

Hunter: please, this is the last part of your training.

(Luna dips down trying to clear her head to avoid any of the voices)

(Luna is pulled into a room completely white)

Luna: where am I.

(The shadow returns, starts speaking to Luna, luna puts her hand over her ears to avoid hearing anything)

(Hunter looks at Luna standing completely still and glowing,

Star: Luna are you ok.

(Star and Marco hold Luna till she stops glowing)

Luna: I don't want to do that anymore.

Hunter: we are done for today.

(Hunter leaves to the other knights)

Star: Luna are you ok,

Luna: Yes I am fine,

Marco: you are burning up lets get you to bed.

(Star and marco take Luna to bed)

Marco: I will bring you some water

(Star gets ice to place on Luna's head)

(Marco returns with water)

Marco: we will check back in a few hours.

Star: just get better soon.

(Star and Marco close the door and leave)

Star: don't worry she will be alright

(Hunter trains with the other knights)

Higgs: knights lap around the castle, Hunter come here.

Higgs: what is wrong, something is up with your face,

Hunter: I thought I saw something again, something in Luna.

Higgs: what I don't know.

(Star and Marco check on Luna to see her sound asleep)

Star: she just needs her rest, when she wakes up she will be better. You will see.

Marco: I hope your right.

(A portal opens and flowers fall from the portal)

Star: who are they from?

Marco: Alex, he must of heard Luna was sick and sent flowers how beautiful.

(Marco goes into Luna's room to see her still asleep, he places the flowers next to Luna's bed, Marco looks over to See Luna holding her wand, it glows green for a second catching Marco's eye)

(Marco closes Luna's door)

(Luna wakes up in the middle of the night and reads her card from Alex and smells the flowers, Luna reads her note)

Luna: Dear My Luna, heard you were feeling ill hope these flowers bring you a speedy recovery Love Alex.

(Luna looks out to see the Stars in the sky, and the bright moon in the sky

(The shadow reapers on the wall)

Shadow: hello Luna.

Luna: No not again I wont listen.

(The shadow morphs into luna)

Shadow: we are two half's of the same coin we could be together just take my hand.

Luna: No, My mom has told me before about the green magic its corruption.

Shadow: Come on, I could teach you things. I promise you the absolute best.

(Marco wakes up)

Marco: what is wrong I am going to check up on Luna

Star: hurry back; I am going to miss you.

(The shadow Luna, reaches out her hand, Luna takes and the two become one.)

(Hunter knocks on the door and Luna opens it)

Hunter: glad to see you are up and walking.

Luna: Thank you.

Hunter: I felt something strange, a green magic, its corruption and dangerous. Tainted magic.

(Hunter looks down and sees Luna's wand glowing green)

Hunter: you're not Luna.

(Luna fires a blast at Hunter, he dodges destroying her bed, Hunter dodges attacks from Luna, Hunter makes a portal, and gets blasted into it)

Luna: Thanks Luna, for being so gullible I have the power now.

(Luna laughs to her self)

(Luna's eyes start to glow green, she steps onto the balcony and uses her magic to fly off)


	109. Chapter 109 Luna's other half part 3

Chapter 109 Luna's other half part 3.

(Marco arrives at Luna's room to see it empty, Marco runs back to his room to wake up star)

Star: Marco what is it, a little late night blood moon.

Marco: Luna is gone, she is not in her room, and it looks like their was a fight her there are magic marks from a blast)

Star: sound the alarm.

(Star begins to wake up other knights, to get a search party going)

Higgs: do you know where Hunter is?

Star: No, I have not seen him I thought he would be with you.

(Marco starts walking to the shore)

Star: where are you going?

Marco: to see Mary, I think she is behind this.

(Marco goes down to the underwater kingdom, and heads to the dungeon room and finds her at the very bottom)

Mary: Marco butterfly, what are you doing here.

Marco: where is my daughter, and Hunter

Mary: How am I supposed to know, I have been locked up down here.

(Marco gets angry)

Mary: Ooh I like this Marco, makes my blood boil I only have eyes for you.

Marco: you didn't do anything.

Mary: How, as you can see I have been chained up here. Better go looking somewhere else.

(Marco closes the door and heads back to the surface.)

Marco: any luck star,

Star: the knight have checked the whole castle no sign of her.

(Luna comes out of the forest, Marco and Star run to their daughter)

Star: we were so worried.

Marco: where did you go.

Luna: I don't know one moment I was in my room the next I was in the middle of the forest.

Marco: you are home now that's what matters.

Higgs: but where is hunter, he is still missing Knights keeping searching.

Star: how are you feeling?

Luna: Much better.

(The knights continue to search for Hunter, a portal opens and the lucitor's step through)

(Alex runs toward Luna, But Luna steps back)

Alex: what is wrong

Luna: I was just sick would not want you to get sick.

(Alex kisses Luna on the lips)

Alex: I will take my chances

(The lucitors heads to the castle)

Luna: Dad can we take a little trip.

(Luna and Marco head to the pen and take their dragon cycles for a ride)

Marco: Luna are you ok the wind and the air is not giving you trouble.

Luna: No, I am feeling a lot better.

(Marco and Luna land on top of Mewni Mountain)

Marco: Luna I would rather not say this, but could you use the all Seeing Eye to find hunter.

Luna: I will try dad.

(Luna's eyes start to glow green, her wand begins to glow green, and sets to fire at Marco while his back is turned)

(A portal opens, Marco and Nachos are pulled into the portal)

(Marco is pulled into Hekapoo's house)

Marco: why did you do that I was just with my daughter.

Hunter: that is not your daughter.

(Hunter in his very old form, lays down in bed with bandages)

Marco: what do you mean.

Hunter: that tainted magic has her, its possessing her, controlling her.

Marco: than we need to get back and save her.

Hunter: it will be tricky it has a strong grip on her. Something very strong has to bring her back.

Marco: what are we waiting for?

Hekapoo: we need a plan, before we charging in.

(Luna comes down the mountain)

Star: where is Marco.

Luna: he said he was going to look for Hunter, it would be faster on Nachos

(Luna sits down in the thrown room)

Alex: you ok Luna.

(Alex tries to hold Luna's hand, But Luna pulls away)

Alex: something is wrong with you, you are acting strange.

Luna: I am going through changes,

Alex: well I will be right next to you through those changes, I want to be with you for all time.

Luna: why are you saying these things?

Alex: because I Love you Luna, I will always love you.

(Alex tries to pull Luna in for a kiss, but Luna puts her hand up blocking Alex)

Luna: what are you doing.

Alex: trying to kiss you because I am your boyfriend.

Luna: I don't need a boyfriend anymore, You and I are not anything anymore, we are done, goodbye and get out of my home.

Alex: that's not you your not Luna the love.

(Luna eyes glow green and knocks him out with her tainted magic.)

(Luna makes a portal that puts Alex in the dungeon)

Luna: So that crosses off Hunter, Marco, and Alex, two more to go.

(Higgs comes rushing in I heard magic noises)

Luna: sorry I was trying to use the all seeing eye to find our missing.

(Tom and Janna come running in)

Tom: have you seen Alex?

Janna: he was right here I left him in this room.

Luna: he ran down the hallway to the arena

(Tom and Janna leave down the hallway)

Higgs: I just came from that hallway and I didn't see Alex pass me.

Luna: I meant the other hallway

Higgs: you Know Hunter was telling me he saw something in you it made him nervous it gave him a look of shock.

(Higgs turns around to see Luna glowing green)

Luna: you talk too much

(Luna uses her magic to knock out Higgs, Luna makes a portal throwing Higgs into it.)

Luna: One more to go.


	110. Chapter 110 Luna's other half Part 4

Chapter 110 Luna's other half. Part 4

(Tom and Janna come back from the arena)

Tom: he was not there.

Janna: Luna did he go somewhere else.

Luna: no,

Janna: People are dropping like flies

Tom: people don't disappear, there is a cause somewhere. We will find it.

(Tom and Janna leave the thrown room)

(Luna's green eyes return)

Luna: now for the last one

(Luna changes her eyes, and walks out of the thrown room)

Star: Luna I have been looking all over for you, Marco has not returned, now Higgs is missing too.

Luna: Mom I'm worried something is snatching up all my family members.

Star: I know we will find it don't worry, I'm still here.

(Luna hugs her mom)

Star: I will be here I wont let anything get you.

Luna: we should look together, and try and find them.

Star: my thoughts exactly. Come with me.

(Star and Luna head toward the mewni forest to do a search)

(Luna and Star get off and continue to search)

Luna: why are we here.

Star: we are going to the monster village maybe they could help.

(Luna thinks to herself, this is too easy she is all alone)

Star: I am hoping to find a small trace of Marco maybe something in the forest got him.

Luna: don't worry mom we will find him.

Star: you know your acting very calmly for someone who is also missing her boyfriend.

Luna: what do you mean.

Star: you are not frantically looking for alex, when mary first took marco she threatened war, I didn't care. I wanted to be next to him and be with him. When Marco was forced to go to earth and was not allowed to return I went to earth and stayed there till he was allowed to return. Its why I married him so we could always be together, and now I am trying to look into my heart and feel Marco's soul we are connected and I will find him again.

Luna: that is a sweet story.

Star: But you're acting differently, like you don't even care he is missing.

(Star turns her back and keeps walking)

(Luna's eyes glow green)

Star: she is wide open for an attack, but she is giving me this opening.

(Luna and Star keep walking)

(Luna raises her wand glowing green)

Star: you're not my daughter are you?

(Luna makes the vines wrap up Star)

Luna: you knew and still lead your self here,

Star: I needed to be sure. Who or what are you.

Luna: I am the spirit of the tainted magic. I come as a shadow. I influenced your daughter gave her secrets promised her strength and let me in, and I got the run of the ship, now I am in control.

(Luna eyes start to glow green,)

Luna: with her power, I am taking over. I took out the other members now you are next.

(Star tries to turn into her butterfly form)

Luna: sorry I used magic to influence these vines they also block your magic.

Luna: hail to the new queen.

(Luna tries to shoot Star with a blast of green magic, but it is blocked my Marco's sword)

Luna: Hello dad.

Luna: you are not my daughter.

(Luna tries using her magic to attack marco, but he blocks all of her attacks)

Hunter: Luna I know you're in there somewhere.

Hekapoo: Luna listen to us you don't want to do this.

Luna: don't tell me what I need

(Luna makes more vines wrap up Marco, Hunter and hekapoo)

Luna: Luna has such sentimental attachments; I really need to get rid of them.

Marco: Just give me back my daughter.

Luna: No, she is mine now. Mind, body, and soul

(The vines are burnt freeing everyone.)

(Janna, Higgs, Tom, and Alex come through the forest)

(Everyone circles Luna)

Star: we are going to fix this,

Marco we don't want to hurt you.

Hunter: listen to us Luna, this is not you fight it.

Higgs: you are strong stronger than this tainted magic.

Luna: you are right I am strong.

(Luna hands begin to glow,)

Luna: obliterate

(Luna claps her hands, sending a shockwave knocking down everyone.)

(Luna eyes glow green)

Alex: Luna please this is not you.

Tom: Alex please stay back

(Alex walks closer to Luna, Luna shoots him down with tainted magic)

(Alex gets up and keeps walking toward luna, Luna shoots him down again)

Luna: why, how do you getting up.

Alex: because I know the real Luna is in there she is stronger than you and she wont let you kill me.

(Alex walks right up to Luna; Luna presses the wand against Alex's heart)

Alex: I know she wont let you kill me.

(The wand starts to glow green,)

Alex: goodbye my Love.

(Luna's Cheeks glow white, and her eyes return to their normal blue)

Luna: Alex.

Alex: your back

(Alex kisses Luna)

(Luna's eyes glow green again)

(Star grabs Luna, she dip downs forcing the shadow out of Luna, it reforms into Luna)

Luna: Is that me.

Star: No its not.

Shadow: You ruined everything.

Star: you infected our daughter.

Marco: You are at the end, its time to go.

Luna: No I will handle this.

(Luna's wand glowing pink, she dips down)

Luna: I banish this evil, away from us. Only Love lives in me, I am Luna the Love. I give it, I see it in others, but there is none in you.

(In a flash of Pink ora, the shadow disappears.)

Luna: Its all over, no more tainted magic

(Alex drops to the ground)

Tom: Alex, are you ok.

(Alex is taken to the infirmary, Luna waits by his bed)

Hunter: Luna was corrupted by dark magic, I sensed it but it was very faint

Marco: Its all gone now

Star: she is back to her former self.

(A few hours later Alex wakes up)

Alex: we need to stop meeting like this.

Luna: I hurt you, Look at you bandaged up.

Alex: I am fine down worry.

Luna: I, I.

(Alex kisses Luna)

Alex: you are still Luna the Love, and I love you.


	111. Chapter 111 Earth Wedding

Chapter 111 Earth wedding.

(A few days pass and Alex gets the Ok to leave the infirmary, alex takes a walk with Luna around mewni)

Luna: So how are you feeling.

Alex: a few scrapes and scratches, but I am fine.

Alex: do you remember much from what happened.

Luna: a few pieces, did I brake up with you.

Alex: your green half did, she said some awful stuff, but Its really why I knew it was not you.

Luna: I don't know why I ever thought that green magic was safe for me.

Alex: It promised you false power and the belief that it could make you stronger, your strong on your own and stronger than that green magic.

Luna: Thanks.

(Luna gives Alex a kiss on the cheek)

(Marco and Star call for Luna)

Marco: Luna we are heading out soon.

Luna: what do you mean?

Marco: well we are heading to earth for a few days.

Star: Everyone is waiting for us.

(A portal opens and Janna and Tom step through)

Janna: glad to see my son is all-better.

Tom: you gave us a real scare son.

Tom: ready to go to earth

Alex: we are going too.

Luna: I don't know what is going on.

Alex: me neither.

(Marco opens a portal to earth)

(Everyone steps through now in echo creek)

Star: wait what if there is an emergency in the kingdom

Marco: I already informed Hunter and Higgs, they will message me if anything is troubling in Mewni.

Star: Ok I am sure they can handle a day without us.

Luna: so what are we doing here, you have not said anything.

Marco: one of our close friends is getting married today so we are attending all of us together.

Alex: who is it.

Janna: My friend Jackie and Oskar.

Star: it has been years since we have seen them.

Marco: I am sure they will be happy we are arriving.

(Everyone walks to the beach where the wedding is being set up)

Star: Janna and Luna Come with me to see Jackie.

Marco: Me, tom and Alex will head to Oskar.

(Jackie sees Janna, Star, and Luna.)

Jackie: Oh My, I am so happy you made it. Luna look at you, you are all grown up.

Janna: I am excited for your wedding, so oskar.

Jackie: he can be very romantic with his music, dedicating songs to me.

Star: How sweet, and your dress you look like the ocean. So beautiful.

(With Oskar)

Oskar: Marco I am glad you can make it, and you must be Tom I have heard great things about you.

Tom: Nice to formally meet you.

Oskar: I am a lucky man, to be getting married to Jackie, Marco I know you ounce dated Jackie.

Marco: I did, and I am happy she is found her own happiness

(Music begins to play)

Oskar: looks like it is time.

(Everyone takes their places and watch as Oskar and Jackie speak their vows, say their I do's and end with a kiss officially married)

(The music changes to more of an up beat, where everyone begins to dance)

(Star and Marco dance like they did at the bounce lounge)

(Janna and Tom show off their own dance moves)

(Luna and Alex, dance but cant help feel embarrassed by their parents.)

(The music stops and food is brought out to the tables.)

Marco: so Jackie still skate boarding)

Jackie: been all around the world, in competition and in other dimensions. Turns out there are a pro league for dimensional skateboard league.

Star: really where did you place.

Jackie: six time defending champion, gold medals in the X games, even in the Olympics.

(Jackie kicks up her board giving it to Luna)

Jackie: here a little present from me.

Marco: I am very Happy you have found your own happiness.

Jackie: thank you Marco.

(The music begins to play again, this time slower.)

(Oskar takes Jackie to the dance floor)

Luna: Alex will you

Alex: of course.

(Luna and Alex take to the dance floor)

Star: that was fast.

(Marco extends his hand; Star takes it and he leads her to the dance floor)

(Tom does the same with Janna)

(Luna kisses Alex)

Luna: thanks for always being there for me.

(Star and Marco watch as their daughter dances with her own Love)

(Tom and Janna do the same)

(The rest of the wedding goes my happily, everyone heads home)

(Janna, Tom, and Alex leave through the portal and head to the Underworld)

Luna: are we heading back to Mewni.

Marco: No, we are heading back to my parents house, they will be happy to see their son, their daughter and their grandchild.


	112. Chapter 112 Family Time

Chapter 112 Family Time.

(Marco knocks on his families' door, Angie opens it with tears in her eyes seeing her son, her daughter in law and grandchild)

Angie: you came home, its been too long.

Marco: Hi Mom.

Star: hello Mrs Diaz.

Angie: Star after all these years, you know you can call me mom.

Luna: Grandma.

Angie: and this little angel, you have gotten so big. Come in come in.

(The family comes into the home to see it has not changed a bit.)

Rafael: My boy is home. With his beautiful wife and daughter.

Marco: where is Marco jr.

Angie: he is asleep, will you be staying long.

Marco: I think for a few days.

Angie: up the stairs, your room is just how you left it.

(Star, Marco and Luna Look to see Marco's old room)

Star: a lot of memories in this room

Marco: their sure are, I have not been here for years, I don't think this will be enough room.

(Star uses her magic to make the room larger, and add a second bed for Luna.)

(Marco and Star go into their bed, with their daughter having her own bed next to them.)

Star: Goodnight Marco, good night my dear daughter.

Luna: Goodnight mom and dad.

(The family begins to drift to sleep until the morning light wakes them up)

Marco: Star, Star wake up.

Star: 10 more minutes.

Marco: Star we don't have a long time with our family on earth we should spend every minute we can.

Star: Ok breakfast than.

Luna: I can go for some breakfast.

(The whole family goes down stairs, and marco begins cooking breakfast)

Star: I remember you would make your special Nachos, and burritos just for us.

(Marco cooks up special breakfast burritos for Star, Himself and Luna)

Luna: these are delicious dad,

Marco: I give the recipes to the chefs.

(footsteps are heard coming down the stairs and enter the kitchen)

Marco: Hello little brother

(Marco jr. screams in shock of seeing his older brother in the room)

Marco jr: when did you get here

Marco: last night you were sleeping, so we didn't disturb you.

Marco Jr. I am so Happy you are here.

Marco: look at you my little brother grown up, getting ready to graduate high school, going off to college.

Marco Jr. Not as impressive as being king, and I get to see my niece you have grown so much, with the butterfly wand casting spells.

Star: we could always put him through the test of being a squire, and moving up to being a knight.

Marco jr. Oh yea I would love that.

Star: Than we can ask your parents if you all will want to come with us.

(Marco sets a plate for his brother and everyone eats together.)

(Angie and Rafael, come down the stairs)

Angie: well is in this nice

Rafeal: all of the family sitting together.

Luna: I have to excuse my self.

(Lune steps into the back ground and sits on the ground)

(Luna begins to concentrate and her eyes glow, starting to levitate off the ground)

(Marco and Star come into the background to watch their daughter.)

Star: Mind telling me what you are doing.

Luna: ever since the whole green magic incident, I have been dipping down and searching through my body for any more remains, currently have not found any, it does help to keep my magic balanced.

(Luna continues to sit and mediate dipping down)

Marco: she can grown a lot and has become so mature.

Star: that green magic scared her, she wants to better master her magic.

(Star and Marco sit down with their daughter and mediate together.)

(Star uses her own magic to make a illusion of a Younger Marco and Star playing together, with magic and training in karate.)

Luna: what is this mom.

Star: Memories,

Marco: when we were younger and our biggest challenge was Ludo.

Star: We would practice karate and fight monsters.

Marco: I always feel time just moves so fast, one moment we are just teenager, the next we are raising one.

Luna: I love watching mom's illusions makes me see your history how you fell in love.

Marco: she is still my best friend, and the love of my life.

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the lips)

Star: took us a real long time to get their though, dating other people, But my destiny was right in front of me.

(The whole family holds each other tightly sharing a special moment all together)


	113. Chapter 113Marco Junior first test part1

Chapter 113 Marco junior First test part 1

(Mr. and Mrs diaz come to the backyard)

Rafeal: how nice,

Angie: seeing my two boys together, all grown up.

Marco: How about we change the trip up a bit and move this party to Mewni.

Angie: its been so long, but alright lets go

(marco makes a portal to mewni, where everyone walks through)

Luna: its good to be home finally.

Moon: star where have you been, the paper work has piled up.

Angie: Hello moon.

Moon: Oh mrs, mr diaz welcome to mewni, and Marco jr.

Marco jr. actually I would like to go by MJ.

(River comes down the stairs)

River: Oh Star, we were about to send out a search party.

Rafael: Hello king river.

River: Oh I have not held that title in some time, your son here has taken over the duties of king for more than 14 years.

Marco: MJ come with me.

(Marco and his brother come go to the Arena)

(Higgs screams out orders to the other knights)

Higgs: This is not play time we are mewni's defense the last few times when members of the royal family were taken where were you, when our princess Luna was possessed where were you. Your minds have to be as sharp as your swords, we are mewni's strength.

Marco: nice speech Higgs.

Higgs: Hellow King, and who is this.

Marco Jr: Marco Jr, But I like to be called MJ.

Higgs: Have not seen this little one in years, been so long. So what are you doing here.

Marco: thought you could test his skills, I know he is not a squire or a Knight, but maybe some training could give him some skill.

Higgs: Your giving me the Ok to do what ever I want.

Marco: Just make sure he is one piece when I get back.

(Marco heads back to the castle)

(Higgs circles Mj)

Higgs: Not a lot of muscle, kind of scrawny, and really green, welcome to my world rookie)

(Higgs smiles and crackers her knuckles)

Higgs: Get this kid some armor.

(Knights arrive and attach armor to MJ)

Higgs: Now give me 5 laps around the castle, Go.

(Marco Jr, starts to run, while Higgs times him, each lap Marco junior runs slower and slower, finally collapsing at Higgs feat after finishing.)

Higgs: Not very impressive, I was thinking the Brother of our king would be doing better.

MJ: I ran track all of middle school and High school, I have never ran in armor before.

Higgs: Your in my house, this arena I make the rules and Next your doing a run up the Mountain,

(Higgs points at two knights)

Higgs: You two go with him if he falls pick him back up, and Go.

(Marco Junior picks himself back up and Runs with the two knights, as he runs up the mountain his legs give out on him making him collapse. The knights help him up again, Marco Junior makes it to the top and collapses)

Knight: Come on get up, Higgs does not like slackers.

(Marco junior picks himself back up and runs down the mountain out of breath he again collapses at Higgs feet)

Higgs: Not easy is it.

Marco Junior: You are terrifying, all the knights fear you.

Higgs: You think its fear, knights first position

(all the knights in unison stand at attention)

(Higgs picks up Marco Junior)

Higgs: Its respect, the hard work I endured to get hear, to reach the Level of a captain. Your older brother knows all about that. He would never say the things that you have said.

Marco Junior: Wait how, and when.

Higgs: Oh no you don't get to insult your captain and ask for questions, now leave my arena

(Marco junior drops his armor and leaves the arena)

Higgs: I expected more from you.

(Marco junior heads to the castle)

Angie: Oh MJ I am glad you are back

Rafael: You don't look well.

Marco Junior: Higgs training absolutely drained me.

Angie: we are heading back home.

Marco Junior: No I need to stay another day.

Rafael: we are losing another son to mewni.

Marco Junior: Don't worry dad I will make it back before dinner tomorrow.

(amgie and Rafael leave through a portal)

(Star and Marco Lead MJ, to a guest room.)

(Marco Junior sits on his bed)

Marco: I Know higgs can be tough, trust me I know, her heart has always been in the right place.

(Marco leaves to join star in bed.)

Star: You think your little brother can handle it.

Marco: He is a diaz, there is not a lot that can keep us down, he will bounce back.

(Star and Marco fall asleep together)


	114. Chapter 114Marco Junior First test part2

Chapter 114 Marco Junior First test part 2

(marco Junior wakes Up early)

Marco Junior: Ok this time I show my skill.

Luna: Good luck with that, Higgs takes no prisoners, and I herd about what you said. The knights told me before they headed to the arena, you really should apologize Higgs might not welcome you back into the arena.

Marco: I need to show I am better.

Luna: Uncle listen, you might be older, but you are not on earth your on Mewni, and even if you're the kings brother, the arena is Higgs jurisdiction she is in charge there you might want to bow your head.

(Luna calls up alex)

Luna: Hey I am back, can you stop by the butterfly castle.

(Marco Junior heads to the arena when she bumps into Star.)

Star: here custom made armor, I got your measurements.

Marco Junior: Thank you big sister.

Star: Show Higgs what the diaz name means.

(Marco Junior steps into the Arena to see the knights in training, and Higgs giving orders, Higgs looks over at Marco Junior)

Higgs: and what do you want.

(Marco junior gets down on his knees and lowers his head)

Marco Junior: I apologize for calling you terrifying, that the knights only follow you because of fear.

Higgs: stand up, nice armor by the way now give me a lap around the castle.

(Marco Junior does as instructed, this time he is able to race around the castle in a quicker time)

Higgs: Not bad, there is improvement. Now Up the mountain

(Marco Junior races up the mountain, and comes back exhausted)

Higgs: your still new to this so I see a bit of improvement. With a few weeks you could get stronger.

Marco Junior: what about you and My brother what is your past.

Higgs: all questions after, your lessons. Is over. Now grab a training sword its battle training, and your opponent is me.

(Higgs and Marco junior circle each other, Higgs throws a quick strike knocking away MJ's sword and knocking him to the ground with her training sword)

Higgs: Hold that sword tightly don't lose your grip, keep it tight look me in the eyes.

(Marco Junior gets up and starts swinging his sword trying to hit Higgs, Higgs is able to block each attack with ease, Higgs counters and knocks Marco junio down.)

Higgs: Anger, anger will lead you to making poor decisions, don't get over confident stand up.)

Marco Junior: Lets go.

Higgs: You have the same fire your brother had all those years ago,

(Marco Junior Gets ready and swings his sword trying to hit Higgs)

Marco junior: fight back don't just block

Higgs: find you want me to fight back then, I will give you what you want.

(Higgs blocks, and dodges MJ strikes and lands a hit knocking him down.)

(Marco Junior gets up and gets ready)

Higgs: that's three, in my arena three hits wins you the round.

(Marco Junior drops his sword)

Higgs: Ok you earned this, I will give you the answers you want.

Marco Junior: about my brother.

Higgs: Yes. This all happened when you were just a baby, when I first met your Brother, I bullied him I told him he was not a real squire, we had a match a best of Five series to prove who was the best.

Higgs: Back and fourth we had rounds where we constantly improved our skills. I wanted to prove I was the best, Marco wanted to make me say he was a real squire.

Marco Junior: a real squire?

Higgs: I told him he was not a real squire, all his missions with Star were just jokes. When we had our fifth and final round he threw the final point so I could keep my squire position he was a good guy I see a lot of him in you those eyes of determination.

Marco Junior: did my brother and You have a thing.

Higgs: if I am answers your questions I had a slight crush on him, but I knew star loved him and he wanted to be with her so I put my feelings aside.

Marco Junior: thank you for sharing.

(Higgs tosses Marco junior his training sword)

Higgs: Keep it train hard, work up muscle and get skill. You can leave my arena.

Marco Junior: thank you, captain higgs.

(Hunter walks up behind Higgs)

Hunter: you really are a great captain.

Higgs: I Know, he needed a push, a way to get motivated. Looks like I found it.

Hunter: yes you did.

(Marco takes off his armor and puts it in a bag.)

Marco: Hey little bro.

Marco Junior: Hi.

Marco: you look beat up

Marco Junior: Higgs knocked me down a lot,

Marco: Yea I remember those bruises. She always looking down at me wanting to best me. We both have elevated our skills I might be a king, but when it comes down for a battle I don't play around.

Marco junior: I have heard.

Marco: Did you enjoy your time hear in mewni.

Marco Junior I did.

Star: remember you can keep your armor

Marco Junior: thanks again big sister.

(Marco makes a portal for his younger brother to return to mewni)

Marco Junior: Tell Higgs I tell her thanks again for all of her lessons.

(Marco junior steps through the portal and Leaves)

Star: it was wonderful having your little brother hear.

Marco: he is growing up

(Marco and Star go to Star's office)

Star: You leave for one day and a huge amount of paper work gets piled up, can you help me.

Marco: Of course I will.

(Marco and Star get organized get organized signing documents)

(Star kisses Marco)

Marco: star we are supposed to be organizing,

Star: are you asking me to stop.

(Marco pulls star in for a kiss.)

Marco: I love you so much,

Star: Don't I know it.

(Marco and Star share another kiss that is interrupted by Luna opening the door)

Luna: Oh sorry I was interrupting something wasn't I.

Star: a Bit.

(Luna closes the door)

Marco: well that was a bit embarrassing.

Star: it didn't ruin the moment.

(Star pulls Marco in for a kiss)

Star: these last couple of days taught me a few things, one is Time can move fast and so take a moment to make as many memories and enjoy the day. Two after all these years nothing ever changed I love you so much and I love everyday being your wife, you being my king and us loving our daughter. Three our daughter likes to easy drop on conversation, Luna I know you are there.

(Footsteps are heard running down the hall way)

Marco: should we continue?

(Star signs a piece of paper)

Marco: I didn't mean that I think we are finally out of distractions.

(Marco takes star to their room)

Star: its going to be a beautiful blood moon tonight

Marco: Yes it will, the moon of lovers will be shining in the sky.


	115. Chapter 115Marco Junior first test part3

Chapter 115 Marco Junior first test. Part 3

(Marco wakes with Star sleeping soundly next to him, Marco smiles, he brushes star hair away from her face to see Star's full face, Marco kisses star on the lips which wakes her up)

Star: Good morning, my king.

Marco: Good morning my queen.

Star: It was a amazing night last night.

Marco: The blood moon shined brightly last night.

Star: Yes a beautiful sight.

(Marco wraps his arms tightly around Star.)

Star: what are you doing?

Marco: I am not letting go

Star: we cant spend all day in bed, there is still documents I haven't signed.

(Marco does not let go)

Star: we have a daughter that will wake up soon.

Marco: all these years of always never wanting to leave the bed, asking for 5 more minutes. Now I am asking you.

Star: Ok 10 more minutes.

(Marco and Star stay together till a knock is heard at the door)

Star: That was fast.

Knight: My king and queen, I have a few documents that need your approval

Star: Told you.

Marco: Fine,

(Marco and Star get dressed, Star feels Marco wrap her arms around her)

Marco: I will take a few moments with you just like this.

(Star turns around and Kisses Marco.)

Star: Don't worry this is not over.

(Marco and Star walk to Star's office to finish the rest of the documents.)

Star: No kissing till we finish this paper work.

(On earth)

(Marco junior puts on his armor)

Rafael: don't you look nice.

Marco Junior: thanks dad, star gave me my own armor to where.

Rafael: so what are you going to do?

(marco junior pulls out his training sword train.)

Marco Junior: keep training, hone my skills.

Rafael: Star said before you were born you would make a great knight. We said she could only steel one son of ours to mewni.

Marco Junior: she is not steeling me, I will go to college graduate, this is a way to pick up new skills, My brother had his karate

Rafael: Ok I am happy with your decision.

(Marco junior goes out to the back yard, and begins to swing his sword in training, imagining himself fighting Higgs)

Marco Junior: I will see you again, higgs our battle is not over, But how am I supposed to get there,

(Marco starts to take off his armor and sees a pair of scissors with a note attached.)

Marco Junior: dear brother, I thought you would like to pop in and back to earth from time to time, maybe get some more training, another round with Higgs show her the power of the name Diaz. Your brother always Marco diaz, butterfly

(Marco Junior places his scissors in his bag and looks up to the sky)

Marco Junior: thanks big bro I will see you again real soon

(Over on Mewni)

(Higgs continues to train the knights)

Higgs: I hope you are ready because next week is battle week, a tournament competition. I will write up a bracket. Now a race up the mountain get ready go.

(The knights start to race up the mountain, as the knights head up the mountain Marco walks behind higgs)

Marco: How are you captain.

Higgs: fantastic day, how is Star, I walked by her office I heard her humming a little song seemed like she was in a really good mood. Did something happen last night.

Marco: why are you always in my personal life.

Higgs: that's just how our friendship is, I poke fun at your cuddle time with Star.

Marco: How is Hunter

Higgs: wonderful, he has not changed a bit literally never aged a day as each year passes I see what he meant by he never changes which could be hard for him to date. has not mattered one bit I Love being married to the man, he has been dedicated matching his life of training Luna as well making time to be a dedicated knight here in the arena and surprise me with romance.

Marco: I am really happy for you,

Higgs: Ok spill give me a little more detail I just spilled my entire romance with Him, what about Star.

Marco: whats there to tell being in love with your best friend being king and queen does not really matter the most to me. we could just be married on earth or any dimension, We have a beautiful daughter who has grown up so fast. Everyday I need to take a moment just so I can take a breath and have a different special moment everyday with Star. I Love her so Much, waking up next to her just to see her face makes the beginning of my day.

Higgs: wow, that was beautiful I have to credit for all relationship.

Marco: You, what did you do.

Higgs: well first I dragged you away and we had secret training sessions, which made star want to know where you were running off with a beautiful girl. When I kissed you it drove her wild, she was ready to blast me with Magic, and finally if it was not for me distracting marry at that wedding she would have kissed you, and I helped get you out of their.

Marco: Higgs you never change, but that's why we have a great friendship.

(The knights come back from their run.)

Higgs: Knights solute for the king.

Marco: you don't have to do that everytime.

Higgs: I Know but you are a symbol

(Marco Leaves back to the castle, and hears Higgs still ordering the knight)

(Marco walks into Star's office)

Star: Oh hey Marco, I finally finished all the paper work all caught up.

(Marco walks right up t star)

Star: Marco are you ok what is wrong.

(Marco Kiss star on the lips while Star sits on her chair)

Star: wow, I guess this was from time missed this morning.

(Star and Marco continue to kiss in Star's office.)

Star: You will always be my true love. Every single one of your qualities is what I love.

Marco: Star I feel the same, I don't want to spend a day a way from you.

Star: Luna you can come in, I know you're their.

(Luna opens the door, with tears in her eyes.)

Marco: what's wrong.

Luna: just you and mom say the absolute sweetest things to each other.

(Luna runs into her parents arms and hold them tightly.)


	116. Chapter 116 Everything is connected

Chapter 116 everything is connected.

Luna: dad can you let go.

Marco: Nope, I am not letting go, I am enjoying as long as I can.

Star: Luna Just enjoy the moment they go by so fast.

Luna: Okay Mom.

(Marco. Star and Luna, Leave Star's Office)

Luna: Goodnight Mom and dad see you tomorrow.

Marco: Good night Luna.

Star: Night sweetie.

(Marco and Star go to their room and Fall asleep together,)

(Luna goes to her room and she sees a message on her mirror from Alex, it reads call me tomorrow, can't wait to see you.)

(Luna wakes up the next morning she heads down stairs to see her parents eating breakfast.)

Luna: Oh Good morning.

Marco and Star: good Morning Luna.

(Luna grabs from fruit and begins to head out the door)

Star: where are you going.

Luna: magic training.

Marco: Hunter is with Higgs training today he want be able to train with you.

Luna: I am doing my own personal training.

Star: Oh really, what is it.

Luna: a special awareness, when I master it I will show you.

Star: I am excited to see when its ready.

(Luna leaves the castle and heads out to a small field.)

Star: Marco what do you think she is planning.

Marco: what ever it is it will be fantastic. Let it be a surprise.

(Luna sits down on the grass she feel takes a deep breath and her eyes begin to glow)

Luna: Hello Alex.

Alex: How did you know I was there I did not make a sound.

(Luna turns around and scares Alex a bit when seeing her eyes glowing.)

(Luna stops her eyes from glowing.)

Luna: sorry Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you.

Alex: what are you doing?

Luna: a brand new skill, come sit down with me.

(Luna and alex sit down on the grass.)

Luna: I have thought about this and everything is connected, this grass stretches all across mewni, and everyone is standing right on top of it.

Alex: starting to get it.

Luna: even you and me.

(Luna makes her marks glow)

Luna: In my heart I can feel it.

(Luna makes her eyes glow, she takes alex's hands)

Luna: ready.

(Luna and Alex are able to see the knights in training.)

Alex: what is this.

Luna: I got the idea from eclipsa all Seeing Eye, instead of a portal, I can see the events as they are happening.

Luna: we are actually in a spiritual state they cannot see us.

(Luna takes alex back to the field)

Luna: Look down there our bodies have not moved

Alex: This is freaking me out, a bit so we are like ghost able to move though all of mewni.

Luna: I wanted to be able to look out all over mewni not to spy but to be able to check on the state of everything to be able to make sure piece is always assured.

Alex: always thinking about everyone mental health and love in mewni.

Luna: That is my role.

(Luna returns alex and her self to her bodies.)

alex: Oh I do not feel so good.

Luna: a out of body experience could leave you a bit sick

(Luna taps her wand on Alex head)

Luna: Healing wave.

(Luna makes sends a small magic wave through alex)

alex: I feel a lot better thanks.

Luna: healing spells come in handy.

(Alex places his hand on Luna's hand.)

Alex: You Know I am always happy to come to the castle

Luna: I Know I always love when you are here with me.

(Luna whistles which calls for her dragon cycle Luna gets on and extends her hand toward alex)

Luna: do you want to take a ride.

(alex takes luna's hand and gets on the dragon cycle, the dragon cycle flys off souring over mewni and onto the mountain.)

Luna: my dad gave me her as a present.

Alex: Its very impressive.

(Luna and Alex sit down and watch from the mountaintop of all of mewni.)

alex: I never get tired of this view, hours could go by and I will stay up here and be amazed.

(Luna rest her head down on Alex shoulder, she turns and kisses alex, the sun begins set on mewni. The start and bright moon come out)

Luna: I could stay like this forever.

(Luna begin to shiver)

Alex: Cold? A bit.

(Alex starts to heat up his body, to warm them both up)

Luna: now I feel all-warm.

(Luna starts to fall asleep on Alex,)

Alex: Ok I think a bed would be a better place to sleep

(Luna and alex, hop on the dragon cycle and fly on to Luna balcony in her room.)

(Luna heads to bed, she sees Alex prepare a portal to the Underworld)

Luna: Please don't leave

Alex: I have to my parents will be worried.

Luna: at least till I fall asleep)

(Alex gets into bed with luna, Luna quickly curls up to alex, and falls asleep, alex tries to leave but Luna wraps her arms around Alex, Alex starts to fall asleep eventually, falling into a deep sleep with Luna.)


	117. Chapter 117 Luna's Heart

Chapter 117 Luna's heart.

(Star and Marco wake up and head to Luna's room, when they open the door they see Alex and Luna sleeping together)

Star: Ohh how interesting.

(Marco closes the doors to let them sleep more.)

Star: you don't want to run in their and wake them up.

Marco: No My mom and dad were fine with us sleeping together in the same bed at their age why not them.

Star: My parents were not, well my mom at least she flipped when I let slip that I was sleeping next to you. I thought she would send you back to earth, she did lock me in my room.

Marco: we can wait till they wake up

(Marco and Star head down stairs, when a portal opens and Tom and Janna rush through)

Janna: have you seen alex, he came here yesterday and never came home I am worried about him

(marco and star just look at each other)

Tom: say something do you know where he is.

Marco: follow us.

(marco and Star take Janna and Tom to Luna's room and open the door)

(Tom and Janna look in to see alex sleeping next to Luna)

(Tom takes a step in to the room, but Marco places a hand on his shoulder)

Marco: just let them have their time like this, they will wake up eventually

Tom: fine. Can we wait in the castle till they wake up.

Star: of course, I will tell the chefs to make breakfast.

(The members of the royal family all sit down for breakfast)

Janna: So our son and your daughter seem to be getting closer.

Marco: Their relationship Is growing.

Janna: so Marco we are going to be in laws soon. That makes us family

Marco: that is deep in the future.

Star: the future comes up fast Marco, my parents we secretly planning my wedding for years.

Marco: wedding? They are only 14.

Star: about the same age as us, and when we were dating I knew you would be the one I marry.

Marco: I love you star.

(Marco and Star kiss)

Janna: hey Love birds.

Star: sorry, its just when your with your husband. You know.

(Janna grabs Tom's hand)

Janna: I know what you mean.

(Luna and alex begin to wake up, Luna opens her eyes and jumps out of bed after realizing what she had said last night, and Alex did sleep next to her)

Luna: Oh no, Oh no you never went home, and my parents.

Alex: I am going to guess they already know come on lets go down stairs I bet they are waiting.

(Luna and Alex head down stairs to see their parents waiting for them.)

Luna: Hi Mom and Dad.

Marco: we know everything, we saw this morning.

(Luna turns very red)

Luna: well I love him, I don't regret being with him last night, I know in my heart he is who I always want to be with,

(Star runs up and hugs her daughter, we are not mad we are happy you are in love so much)

Luna: wait you saw and didn't try and separate us or wake us up.

Marco: well we were about your age when Star and I were sleeping in the same room, so it didn't bother us. My parents were ok with it so I don't see why I cant be like that as well.

Star: so come and sit and enjoy breakfast with us.

(The lucitors and The butterflys sit down for breakfast)

Janna: I remember years ago before you two were born I used to tease Marco all the time about his relationship with Star.

Marco: It was only funny to you.

Janna: But look at you now still the same lovey couple and past that love down to your daughter.

Marco: she is our pride and joy.

(The families finish their meal, Janna opens up a portal t go back to the underworld.)

Tom: Come on alex, time to go home.

Alex: By Luna.

(Luna blows Alex a kiss and waves goodbye.)

Marco: how dear daughter, what will you be doing today.

Luna: I think I am going to see what the knights are up to and see if anyone od them needs a training partner.

Star: just take it easy on them, don't get carried away you know how you will react.

Luna: I wont

(Luna runs off to the arena)

Marco: she is a brave girl

Star: That's what makes her ours never afraid to face a challenge head on and does what eve she feels in her heart is the right choice.


	118. Chapter 118 Teacher vs Student

s

(Luna walks into the Arena)

Higgs: Knight solute for the princess.

Luna: higgs you don't have to do that eveytime.

Higgs: force of habit when I see royalty it need to be notified and respected.

Luna: so Higgs can I get on this competition you are having soon.

Higgs: you could but no magic allowed in this fight got to keep it fair.

Luna: well how about a warm up match got any knights that would spar against me when I am using magic I propose I will not use obliterate.

(Higgs turns around and faces the knights)

Higgs: does anyone want to go one on one with the princess?

(Hunter raises his hand)

Hunter: I will its time for Luna to take her final exam.

Luna: final Exam?

Hunter: we have been training for years now, and its time for you to go one on one with me. I mix it up for different princesses. Your test is a battle test. Come at me with everything you got.

Luna: I accept your challenge.

(The knights head to the stand while Luna steps inside the circle with Hunter)

Higgs: I will be the referee

(Marco and Star arrive at the arena)

Marco: what is going on here.

Luna: Hunter challenged me to a battle his final test for me.

(Star and Marco sit in the stands to watch)

Luna: wait what are the rules

Hunter: Three hits win the round, if you can blast me three times then you win If I can knock you down three times I win, and as a added bonus if you lose your training will not end, if you win I will teach you a special spell.)

Luna: you're on.

(Luna spins her wand, pointing it at Hunter.)

Higgs: ready begin.

(Luna fires off a series of spells at Hunter, Hunter is able to block with his shield and sword, he charges at Luna, swing his sword, Luna blocks with a magic shield)

Hunter: good start but you have to be ready for anything.

(Hunter continues his attack, Luna summons her two Orbs)

Hunter: I remember this one is defense the other is offense

(Hunter jumps into the air, coming down with a strike that knocks Luna off her feet,)

(Hunter tries to Land a hit, but is blocked by Luna defense orb they blow back by getting hit by her offense orb)

Higgs: Point Luna.

Hunter: excellent technique

(Luna uses her offense orb to try and land a fast hit on Hunter, but hunter is able to knock it away Hunter charges at luna, Luna try to block with her defense orb But Hunter jumps over Luna lands a strike on her back knocking her to the ground)

Higgs: Point Hunter 1-1

Star: Hunter that was too rough

Luna: its ok Mom I can take it. Time to knock the kid gloves off time to show you what I have been learning.

(Luna shoots the ground causing her to be launched in the air, she fires a blast down at Hunter, hunter blocks with his shield, But this distraction Gives Luna enough Time to drop down to the ground and get in close and blast Hunter to the ground

Higgs: Point Luna 2-1

Hunter: new trick, I guess I can start showing some effort.

(Luna Fires a series a blast at Hunter, But he easily blocks them, Luna tries to get in close but is blocked by a shield.)

Hunter: You got good skills, but remember I have my own skill Magical awareness I can sense your magic, and be able to dodge with ease)

Luna: You want my best fine.

(Luna Begins to make her hands glow)

Higgs: wait Luna you said you would not do that.

Luna: he wanted my best then hear we go.

(Luna claps her hands, the shock wave rocks the arena, Luna walks over to Hunter you is still standing but with his arms down.

Luna: you wanted my best.

(Luna wand begins to glow ready to win the round, but gets knocked to the ground by Hunter)

Luna: how obliterate is supposed to leave you motionless, and stunned

(Hunter shows off that he bit his tonged)

Hunter: I knew you would use it, so I have ways to counter it, if you ignore it by increase of another pain like biting ones tongue

Higgs: point Hunter next point wins.

Hunter: I Hope you have another trick up your sleeves.

(Luna keeps Hunter at a distance by coastally firing off spells, Hunter is able to block them with his sword and shield)

Hunter: good strategy you have the advantage if I cant get in close so I hope you can defend this.

(Hunter charges Luna with His shield taking on the full force of Luna spells)

Luna: I will break that shield of yours.

(Hunter gets in close enough to Luna and attempts to land a hit on her, Luna dodges and tries to return fire, but Hunter is to quick and first knocks away Luna's wand.)

(Hunter goes for a strike on Luna but the sword goes right threw her)

Hunter: what is this.

Luna: you asked for any more tricks up my sleeve when you were not looking I self cast on my self to avoid any physical harm, so you cant land a hit.

(Hunter tries to do multiple strikes on Luna, but the sword continues to phase through her)

(Hunter steps back, Luna picks up her wand, she spins it around and Makes it Glow)

Luna: I cast the power of Mother Nature

(The sky goes dark, with heavy wind)

Luna: This is my heavy hurricane,

(Luna raises her wand and a flash of lighting comes down and strikes the wand, Luna runs at Hunter, Hunter charges with His sword the two connect sending a release of magical energy that blows back Luna and Hunter)

(The smoke clears, the Luna and Hunter both stand tall,)

Marco: Is it over.

Higgs: Not yet.

(Luna and Hunter start to walk up to each other, But Hunter drops his sword and shield and collapses)

Higgs: winner Luna.

(Luna then falls to the ground)

(Marco and Star)

Star: Luna talk to me baby.

Luna: did I win.

(Marco and Star have a quick laugh)

Marco Yes, you won.

(Luna closes her eyes)

(Luna and Hunter are taken to the infirmary)

(Luna wakes up a couple of hours later, to see alex in a chair)

Alex: Star called me when you were checked in.

Luna: I am so happy

(Luna tries to get up but Alex stops her and tucks her in)

alex: when you get the all clear you can leave.

(Luna turns over to see Higgs in a chair next to Hunter in bed.)

Higgs: You Ok.

Hunter sore, but I will live.

Higgs: that was some serous skill.

Hunter: Thanks, I wanted to see how far she has come with her spells and battle spells. She has earned a passing grade.

Higgs what about that spell.

Hunter: when we recover we will have one last lesson.


	119. Chapter 119 A moment that change

Chapter 119. A moment that can change everything.

(A few days later Hunter and Luna are given the Ok to Leave the infirmary)

(Luna walks by stars office and hears her parents laugh, Luna pears in a sees her parents dancing.)

Luna: what is going on.

(Luna accidentally pushes on the door to hard and fall onto the floor in stars office)

Luna: I was just.

Star: ease dropping again.

Luna: something like that, what were you doing.

Star: I was dancing with your father like we did at the blood moon.

Marco: a wonderful night I almost missed.

Luna: what happened.

Star: haven't we told this story before.

Luna: I never get tired of hearing it.

(Hunter knocks on the door)

Hunter: My queen I would like to speak with Luna for a bit.

Star: Go ahead, Luna did earn a special lesson.

(Luna and Hunter step outside.)

Hunter: for this spell it is something I cant allow anyone else to see.

(Hunter pulls out a pocket of a piece of a paper and a note)

(Luna opens it to reveal a special spell, and a note from great grandmother shy)

Luna: It reads, this spell will let you travel through time to see past events please me cautious when you use it.

Hunter: she pulled it out of the spell book thinking it was to dangerous, and spell that could effect the past and effect the present I trust you will be responsible give it a try.

(Luna cast the spell and thinks of a place to go, Luna slowly disappears)

Hunter: don't mess up to bad.

(Luna opens her eyes and is on earth)

Luna: did it work.

(Luna looks up and sees a blood moon in the sky)

Luna: Yes it worked.

(Luna hears Marco and Star, Luna ducks behind a bush)

Star: another day of school, I hope something exciting happens.

(Marco and Star arrive in class listening to the lecture.)

(Luna pears in through the window)

Luna: It is really them, I am going to get to see what happened on this day.

(Tom comes into the door)

Tom: hey Star, would you like to come with me to the blood moon ball, it will be a special night, and a special night I know how much you love to dance.

(Star pushes Tom away back into his carriage)

Star: No No No, I told you when I left we broke up, you go crazy and get angry.

Tom: But star I have been anger free for 53 days give me a chance.

(Marco steps into between Tom and Star)

Luna: yes dad, way to go.

Tom: Please Star here, take this and ring the bell if you wan to come.

(The bell rings and Marco and Star head home, Luna follows behind quietly)

(Marco and Star arrive at the Diaz house)

Marco: Hey Star How about I make us some Nachos and we can watch a movie.

(Luna pears in through a window.)

Luna: No dad ask her to go to the dance with you. She will love it.

Star: actually Marco that sounds fun but I think that blood moon sounds fun.

(Star heads to her room)

Star: Maybe I can give tom another change I mean he can be sweet.

Marco: Star are you sure, something seems off about Tom.

Star: But this dance sounds fun.

(Luna lifts her self off the ground and looks into Stars room trying not to be seen)

Luna: Ok Luna ninja stealth

(Star changes and rings the bell)

Marco: Are you sure, let me go with you.

Star: I am going, Marco I will see you when I come back.

(Star heads to the Underworld)

Luna: Oh no Oh no. Ok how did the story go how did dad get to the underworld.

Marco: Fine if star wants to go to a dance with him I wont stop her.

Luna: if he does not go my future is not set.

(Luna uses the all seeing eye to pear into the Underworld and sees Star and Tom getting ready at the ball.)

(Marco sits in a chair and eats his Nachos)

Marco: This is my own blood moon party

Luna: Think, Think how do I get him to go, Hunter said to not interrupt the past but I cant just wait for something to happen.

(Luna speaks through her wand)

Luna: Blood moon tonight, The moon of lovers.

(Marco looks around and grabs the bell sending taking him to the underworld, Luna hitches a ride and goes down to the underworld.)

(Marco comes into the ball room and pauses when he sees Star)

Marco: Star, Star

(Marco runs up to Star, and grabs her, The blood moon shines in them)

Luna: Yes.

(Marco and Star dance gets interrupted by Tom.)

Luna: Oh No,

(Star freezes Tom, Marco and Star head to The diaz Home.)

(Luna follows them and watches her parents on the balcony)

Luna: Ok everything is back the way it should be.

(Luna uses her spell to send her back to her present time.)

Hunter: Oh welcome back.

Luna: Here you go I don't want this I see the power and Know why grandmother sky did not want to use it.

(Luna hands her spell back to Hunter)

Luna: Burn it, I will never use it again.

(Marco and Star find Luna and Hunter)

Marco: Come on sweetie its time for dinner

(Luna follows her parents into the castle and sits down for dinner)

Star: we never finished the story

Luna: Oh yea you didn't.

Star: Marco how did you come to the underworld that day.

Marco: There was a strange voice calling to me. Saying the blood moon was the moon of lovers I really didn't intend to get caught in that light

Star: well that one-day help change our future.


	120. Chapter 120 Let the games Begin part 1

Chapter 120 Let the Games Begin Part 1.

(Marco Jr. trains in his back yard,)

Marco Jr. Imagine my fight with Hekapoo her speed, her concentration, balance, all together, find your opening and strike.

(Rafael watches his son train)

Rafael: what are you doing?

Marco Junior: I got a letter from Marco he said the knights were having a competition that will take place over a few days. I was invited to participate

Angie: sounds like fun, so when does it start

Marco Junior: Actually I Have to go opening ceremony is going to Start.

(Marco Junior uses his scissors and opens a portal, Marco junior, angie, and Rafael walk into the portal, takes them right into the castle)

Marco: Mom, dad, and little bro welcome.

Marco Junior: I am ready to compete.

Marco: than follow me to the arena

(Marco takes his family to the arena, the whole arena is packed with Mewmans and Monsters)

Marco: Mom, dad take your seat, here. MJ head toward the tunnel with the other Knights.)

(Marco walks up and takes his royal seats with his family)

Star: Higgs had a good idea the monsters and Mewmans are getting along so well.

(Horns begin to play and The squire and Knights come out of the tunnel, along with a few monsters, followed by Alex and Marco Junior)

Luna: wait alex what is he doing here.

Janna: Oh didn't I say Alex has been having his own training with swords.

Tom: He is dedicated to win this competition.

(Alex waves to Luna, and Luna Blows alex a kiss)

Star: aww how cute.

(Luna blushes after that.)

Higgs: Listen Up this competition is a round by round competition you win you move on.

(One squire raises their hand)

Squire: excuse me why are their monsters here.

Higgs: The monster were invited for a competition as well they will be participation don't like it, tough.

(Fire works set off)

Higgs: Let the competition begin,

(A large board is displayed showing the board)

Marco Junior: Looks Like I am up first.

(Marco junior steps in the circle,)

(Marco Junior looks over to see His parents cheering wildly)

(Marco Junior Puts on His helmet and begins his battle)

Marco Junior: who is first.

(A squire steps up)

Mark: Nice to meet you.

(The fight begins)

(Marco Junior is pushed back by constant strikes, Marco Junior turns on his own offense to battle back and land the first strike)

(The fight kicks up and Mark again takes will the offense his speed is too much and knock Marco Junior to the ground.)

(Marco Junior gets up and tries to set his own offense, but slips and falls to the ground and mark with a easy over head strike he is hit directly in the stomach taking him out)

(Marco Junior looks up to the stands to see his parents still cheering)

Marco: Junior I did not come all this way to go down in the first round.)

(Marco Junior tries to get some offense knowing if he is hit he will be eliminated, he dodges one of Marks attack and goes in for a hit earning his second point)

Higgs Next point wins

(Marco Junior immediately starts the offense keeping his balance this time and staying on his feet, he pushes Mark back to the edge of the ring Mark takes a look behind him that distraction gives Marco Junior the opening he needed and takes the round)

Higgs: Winner Marco Junior.

Marco Junior: I like to go by MJ.

(Marco Junior heads to the Tunnel and turns around watch the second round)

(Alex is up next against a Knight)

(The fight does not take long as Alex makes short work of the knight winning in three hits)

Higgs: winner alex Lucitor

(Alex walks toward Marco Junior in the tunnel)

Alex: great fight.

Marco Junior: Yes But you won with ease.

Alex: just watch out if we face in a round I want hold back.

(Alex heads down the Tunnel)

Marco Junior watches as Knights, squires, and Monsters compete all winning their matches)

Higgs: That concludes round One, round two will begin shortly

(The knight, squires and some monsters that moved on get some food to rest)

Monster: Look at you your MJ right the butterfly kings brother

Marco Junior: that's me

Monster: I hope your ready to go up against me I look to be fighting for the monsters.

Marco Junior: I have my own goals that I am not just the brother of the king and I can take handle myself

Monster: good luck you are going to need it.

(The horns sound and the winners leave to the next round)

(Marco Junior steps int the ring against the Monster)


	121. Chapter 121 Let the games begin part 2

Chapter 121 Let the games Begin part 2

Monster: I said I was not holding back

(The monster charges at Marco Junior)

Marco Junior: what do I do, what do I do he is three times my size.

(Marco Junior holds his ground, The monster swings his sword, Marco Junior blocks but the force of the strike send Marco flying, Marco junior lands on the ground, The Monster swings his sword straight down marco junior blocks again by is driven hard to the ground lying face down)

(Higgs blows a whistle and runs to Marco junior)

(The monsters cheer; Rafael and angie look worried as well as Marco Star and Luna)

(Higgs checks to see if marco junior can still compete.)

Higgs: can you stand?

Marco: gets up MJ, (Marco shouts out On your feet brother your not done show them the power of the name diaz)

(Marco junior hears this and rises)

Monster: you want more little man.

Higgs: I knew this could happen with the monsters, but it was star idea for a way for them to grow closer and some of these Monsters do want to now defend mewni its their home too.

Marco Junior: you didn't even land a hit, and I am still standing

(The monster charges swinging his sword, this time Marco junior jumps back dodging the attack and then forward right into the Monsters Gut)

Higgs: Point.

(The Monster tries again to swing at marco Junior, but marco junior slides Under his strike and jumps into the air landing another strike.)

Higgs: Point.

(Marco Junior tries to charge at the monster going for his feet, but the monster grabs him and hold him down The monster touches him with his sword)

Higgs: 2-1 MJ.

(The Monster swings and Marco Junior, he tries to block but looses his sword, and with another strike Marco junior is sent into the wall)

Higgs 2-2

(Marco Junior picks himself off and slowly walks into the circle, The monster swings his sword downward Marco junior blocks but is taken down to one knee. The monster tries to use another swing, But Marco Junior taps his sword against the monsters leg)

Higgs: Point MJ wins.

(marco junior collapses and is taken to the infirmary, Marco and his mom and dad head to the infirmary)

Marco: I think that is enough

Marco Junior: I can still compete

Angie: you cant even walk.

Luna: I can help I learned healing spells but its temporary

(Luna uses her magic to heal some small cuts and injuries)

Marco Junior: watch me I will keep going to the top.

(Marco, angie and Rafael head back to their seats)

(Alex fight starts up next)

Janna: Go Alex

Tom: you got this son.

Luna: Alex, take this guy down

(Alex looks Up and smiles and waves at Luna and his parents, a squire steps into the ring)

Duncan: hello My name is Duncan.

(Duncan looks at Luna)

Duncan: I dedicate this fight to Luna Butterfly the love of my life

(Luna looks shocked and his statement.)

Star: Oh Luna you are popular

Janna: He seems to have you on his mind.

Duncan: what is the princess to you.

Alex: My girlfriend

(Duncan Laughs)

Duncan: I will win easily and take the princess out on the best date of her life right after I smoke you with my skills your nothing to me. I won my fight easily and I feel like I am fire and I am going to the Top.

Tom: Oh no.

Alex: you said you are on fire, I will set you a blaze

(Alex burst into flames his sword engulfed in fire)

Alex: what did you say about me, I want let a creep like you get close to Luna Not while I am here,

(Duncan shakes in fear)

(Alex charges in rages smashing Duncan to the ground)

Alex: get up so I can knock you down two more times

(Duncan gets up his legs still shaking, Alex charges still in engulfed in fire,)

Duncan: I surrender

Higgs: winner by forfeit Alex

(Luna steps down to The arena)

Duncan: princess Luna did you see this brute he is so hot headed and full of rage not the ideal boyfriend, Luna Slaps Duncan across the face knocking him down, I Love him don't talk about Him in any way.

(Luna turns around and Kisses Alex, alex fire goes away)

Luna: don't get to angry I will always Love you.

(Luna heads back to her seat, Alex finds MJ training)

Marco Junior: did you win

Alex: Yes

Marco Junior: great because I hope I see you in the ring

Alex: Like wise.

(Marco Junior and Alex watch the rest of the fights the Numbers get slimmer and slimmer)

Marco Junior 8 competitors left, 2 more wins gets you to the final and third win earns you the championship.

Alex: If you look at the board we can only meet in the finals,

(The fire works begin)

Higgs we are giving everyone a day to rest, see you all tomorrow, for more competition


	122. Chapter 122 Let the games Begin part 3

Chapter 122 let the games begin part 3.

(Marco Junior Heads to a room with the remaining competitors)

Higgs: Hello everyone Tomorrow is another day, remember you listen to my signal and be ready.

Marco Junior: Captain Higgs I only count seven.

Higgs: there is one more monster he has his own room

(MJ Looks around and sees Alex)

Marco Junior: Ready for tomorrow this battle is going to get harder from here.

Alex: Yes I am looking at the top and I am not stopping.

(Higgs walks in the room again)

Higgs: Get some sleep, you will need it.

(The competitors fall asleep)

Marco: what a day.

Star: your brother did great how did he get so much skill.

Marco: constant training on earth, and a have been giving him some tips and strategies as well as very early in the morning he has come here the last few days and I have been giving him some training.

Star: Oh I had no idea normally I wake up and your right next to me.

Marco: Only a hour lesson, and I make sure you don't wake up when I do or when I get back.

Star: its going to be a exciting day tomorrow

(The Next day the competitors wake up and eat together)

(Marco junior feels a hand on his back, he turns around and a girl smiles at him)

Ashley: Hi my names Ashley you must be the wonder boy Marco Junior, oh you like to be called MJ.

Marco Junior: Nice to meet you and they call me the wonder boy.

Ashley: yea they say you lucked out on your last two wins so they are calling you wonder boy.

Marco Junior: Well its not luck and I will prove that when I win.

Ashley: I will see you there everyone is shooting for the finals.

(A Knight begins to laugh)

Seth: everyone is shooting for the top, but only one gets their that's me.

Ashley: hello brother

Seth: I am the one who is winning the finals I will crush anyone who I am facing.

(Seth walks away)

Ashley: that's my twin brother

(Horns begin to play)

Ashley: looks like the matches are about to start

(Marco Junior walks into the arena, and sees his match is up first Marco Junior waits for his opponent when the floor begin to shake, Marco junior turns around to see a large monster)

Marco: why, why did I have to get the second monster.

Monster: you were the one who defeated the other monster, I will not be the same.

(The battle starts Marco junior keeps his distance from the monster avoiding his strikes. Marco junior dives under a strike and goes a lands the first strike)

Higgs: Point one. Mj.

(The monster tries an overhead swing down at MJ but this time Marco Junior dives out of the way)

Marco Junior: can't get caught under that large strike he will crush me.

(The monster tries to go for a swing, but when he raises his sword Marco runs in a lands another strike)

Higgs: point two MJ

(The Monster makes to stomp his feet and rock the stadium,)

Monster: I wont let you land another strike

(The monster charges at Marco junior, Marco slides under the monster and lands his third point by hitting the monsters back)

Higgs: winner Mj.

(The crowd cheers, Marco gives thumbs up to his brother; Marco Junior gives a thumbs up back)

(Marco junior heads to the tunnel when a Knight in armor and a helmet approaches him.)

Ashley: great job, the crowd loves you. Oh sorry the helmet

(Ashley takes her helmet off, Marco Junior Blushes a bit when he sees her flip her hair)

Ashley: can't believe you beat two Monsters

Marco Junior: actually their strengths of size and power became their weakness they were slow and easily could dodge and their large bodies could leave plenty of places to hit.

Ashley: My fight is next wish me luck

(Marco Junior watches as Ashley steps up to her brother Seth. The fight begins and Marco junior is amazed in the speed of both The competitors, dodging each other strikes, the fight slowly starts to end waiver and become one sided with Seth taking 3 direct strikes, Ashley gets down on her knees, The fight starts up again, But seth take advantage of Ashley and knocks her down again, in the final round Seth knocks Ashley down again, this time he continues to strike Ashley when she is down, over and over again. Marco Junior cant take it anymore and runs head on into Seth, Seth stops attacking Ashley)

Marco Junior: that is your sister, and a defenseless opponent why.

Seth: the weak belong in the ground, and strong stay on their feet and rise, you will be on the ground soon enough

(Marco Junior picks up Ashley taking her to the infirmary, Marco watches his brother's actions and so does the crowd.)

(Marco Junior sets Ashley down on the bed)

Marco Junior: wait here I will get Luna she will heal you.

(Marco junior runs to the stand to speak to Luna)

Marco Junior: come with me.

Luna: Alex fight is about to start

Marco Junior: please it will be quick

(Luna quickly goes with Luna to the infirmary and sees Ashley resting.)

Marco Junior: can you use your magic to heal her.

Luna: Oh I see what's going on, sure I can help.

(Luna heals Ashley injuries)

Luna: I will leave you two alone, because I am watching Alex.

(Luna leaves to watch Alex in the next round, a nurse comes)

Nurse: the princess may have healed her injuries but is not fully recovered let her rest.

(Marco Junior heads back to the tunnel just in time for Alex to be declared the winner)

Higgs: the next match is the semi final, it will feature Kai, and MJ for the first spot in the finals. Let the games begin

(Marco Junior steps out of the tunnel his family cheers for him, and some mewmans)

Marco: Come on bro win this and your in the finals.

(Marco junior steps into the circle with Kai)

Kai: lets have a good match, one of us is shooting for the final spot I am excited to show you what I can accomplish

(Marco Junior steps up to face Kai, Kai swing high at MJ's head then at his feet knocking him to the ground)

Higgs: Point Kai.

(Marco junior gets up, Kai goes for MJ feet, Marco Junior is able to Jump out of the way, Kai, goes for a strike that is blocked by Marco junior, both continue to try and land a hit both trading offense. Marco Junior is able to push Kai back and land a strike.)

Higgs: Point one to one.

(Marco Junior fights off a series of strikes from Kai, and takes on his own offense he is able to knock off Kai off his feet and land a strike on Kai.)

Higgs: Point 2-1 MJ.

(Kai gets Up and goes right for MJ chest, Marco Junior side steps and hits Kai in the back with His sword)

Higgs: Your first Finalist Marco Junior.

(The crowd cheers)

Marco: way to go little brother but the fight is not over you have one more win to go.

(Marco Junior steps into the tunnel and watches the second fight)

Higgs: who will join Marco Junior in the finale? Seth or Alex let the match begin


	123. Chapter 123 Let the games begin part 4

Chapter 123 Let the games begin part 4

(Luna blows Alex at kiss)

Alex: sorry, But me and MJ have a duty to face each other in the finale.

Seth: I have my own duty to be the best, and take back the captain spot from Higgs this competition is my ticket to it, you are a stepping-stone.

(The battle begins Seth clearly over powers Alex pushing him back, with a quick swing, to the ground.)

Higgs Point one Seth.

Seth: your about 15, me I'm 18 and have seen much more combat expense than you prince lucitor

(Alex gets up and looks at Luna, Alex engulfs his sword in fire and uses his power with a burst of speed to take down seth, with a clean strike

Higgs: point one Alex

Alex: Get ready.

Seth: Wow you're the first in this competition to hit me.

(seth is able to stand his ground and block the attacks of Alex this time Seth holds off Alex attacks, seth follows up with a attack of his own on Alex knocking him to the ground)

Higgs: Point two Seth.

(Alex gets up and tries to land a strike on Seth, but seth is to quick he dodges easily, ducking in between strikes and is unable to be hit.)

Seth: come on I am not even blocking with my sword, is this all your capable of.

(Alex tries to move faster and faster, But Seth uses his sword to block and disarm alex, Seth pulls his sword back and with a clean shot to Alex's stomach he goes down, Seth continues to strike Seth while he is down)

Marco Junior: Not this again

(Before Marco junior could charge in, a blast of Magic comes straight down at Seth, but he jump out of the way)

Seth: Oh was this your boyfriend, well he is on the ground where he should be, beneath my feet, the better fighter.

(Seth turns to Marco junior in the tunnel and points his sword at him)

(Luna runs down the steps to Alex, and heals him with her magic

Seth: why heal someone so weak, he will just fall again, and will fail.

Higgs: we will be back in a moment with the final round.

(Luna takes Alex to the infirmary; Marco junior helps him up to the bed.)

Luna: what is his problem

Ashley: He is angry, he wants the title of captain, I never said my last name its muscleton, the former captain of the mewni guard was my grandfather he thinks higgs stole the position and wants to reclaim it in his grandfather's name.

Alex: He is crazy, watch your back MJ he is vicious, and out for blood be ready.

Luna: watch your self-uncle, beat him show him the power of the name diaz, you can win.

MJ: Watch me, I will win.

Ashley: Hey MJ, thanks for helping me and defending me, I will watch you when you beat my brother.

(Marco Junior heads to the tunnel and out to the arena)

Higgs: welcome competitors to the finals.

(Marco Junior faces seth)

Seth: You ready, someone like you who does not have a title your only invited because you're the kings brother but I will make you look like a fool.

(Marco Junior and Seth clash swords and begin their duel)

Higgs: Marco Junior has his work cut out for him; Seth is crazy he loves a battle. He is a second class knight, but I should have been promoted to first class years ago, I don't do it because he is selfish and does not help his fellow knights in missions. That being said you cant deny his skill being the grandson of the former captain he has told me he wants to be the next captain, he has the skill just not the virtues of one the knights wont follow him, they may listen to him out of fear of getting a beat down but that only goes so far, the knights wont stand for it and if the knight captain does not have a proper leader mewni will fall.

(The fight between Seth and MJ goes back and forth both trading blows and trying to get the first point, MJ and seth lock sword)

Seth: I am taking you down.

MJ: I am fighting for those you hurt after you won Alex, your sister, I will beat you for them.

(Seth punches MJ in the face twice causing him to lose his helmet. Seth tries to swing his sword at MJ head but Marco junior ducks, Seth tries to punch MJ, but MJ catches his fist and flips him on his back landing a down ward strike.)

Higgs: point one Mj,

Seth: Lucky shot.

(Seth gets up and pushes MJ back he lands two kicks on MJ and knocks him to the ground, Seth lands a strike with his sword )

Higgs: Point one Seth. I know I should penalize Seth for his rough behavior, but I did say anything goes.

(Seth and MJ both charge at each other both picking up the offense to land a clean blow, Seth pushes Marco back to the edge of the circle, seth turns Marco Junior around and strikes him in the back with his sword.)

Higgs: Point two Seth.

Marco: Come on bro, you can do this; show them your not done.

(Marco Junior gets up, and Seth just laughs. Seth runs to take a swing and Marco Junior by he ducks and goes on the offense, swinging widely and fast to knock Seth of balance, as Seth continues to step back in defense, he trips and falls to the ground, Marco Junior takes advantage of this and lands a clean strike.)

Higgs: Point two MJ, That never happens. It does not happen often in these sparring matches Seth normally wins without the opponent scoring a point, in this tournament Alex was the first to land a hit, but MJ he has two hits next point wins.

(MJ and Seth circle each other)

Marco Junior: I will show you the power of the name Diaz

Seth: I will take back what should be mine the title of captain.

(The final round starts up and both exchanging attacks both looking to get the upper hand, both go back and force with the offense and defense. Seth locks swords with Marco Junior; Seth punches Marco Junior twice in the face then a kick knocking him down. Seth tries a down ward strike but Marco Junior rolls out of the way and on to his feet)

(The crowd begins to cheer, MJ)

Marco: That's right the crowd is behind you MJ show this bully your skills

Star: Kick his Butt, MJ.

(Luna, Alex, and Ashley watch from the tunnel)

Luna: you go this, win.

Alex: Make him pay.

Ashley: please take him down.

Marco Junior: everyone is with me

(Seth tries to strike Marco Junior Head, but he blocks, Seth continues to try and attack Marco Junior, but he continues to dodge, Seth tries to thrust his sword at Marco Junior, But marco Junior spins out of the way, and grabs Seth wrist, and spins him around multiple times causing Seth to lose his sword)

Higgs: that's my move, he has been studying my moves from that one fight

(Marco Junior lets go of Seth, Seth trying to balance himself, and find his sword but cant find it being too dizzy, Marco Junior takes this advantage to land a clean blow in Seth chest knocking him to the ground)

Higgs: winner MJ

(The crowd cheers, Ashley Luna and Alex run up to Marco Junior congratulating him on a victory, Ashley throws her arms around Marco Junior and gives him a kiss on the cheek, Marco Junior blushes and Higgs walks up and raises his hand)

(Marco and Star come down to congratulate him on his victory)

Marco: you did well little brother, you are the champion.

(Luna and Star set off a bunch of fire works; two knights arrive and lift Marco Junior on their shoulders to the whole crowd cheering MJ)

(Higgs watches Seth walk down the tunnel, and follows him, Higgs finds seth in the infirmary getting banged up)

Seth: you're here to demote me, because I lost. Make me an ordinary Knight with no rank

Higgs: why do you think I always have it out for you.

Seth: Because You stole the captain spot from my grandfather, and you don't recognize my skill and promote me to a first class knight.

Sir mustcleton: that is not true

(Sir muscleton walks into the infirmary, looking very old, and with no muscle)

(Higgs solutes his mentor)

sir Mucleton: at ease captain higgs, Seth I willingly gave up my position the attack of metetora left me without the ability to lead and in bad health, I chose higgs as the rightful next in line to be captain. Its amazing I have survived this long I should of died years ago, But I did get to be a knight for a few years before I retired. I saw you fight, you beat your opponent into the ground after your victory you disrespect your fellow knight. skill is only one part of being a knight the other is proper leadership and strong virtues.

(Sir muscleton Leaves the infirmary)

Higgs: you have great skill, but you don't pick others up to help. Do you remember the tail of the squire battle?

Seth: the one they always tell at the graduation ceremony

Higgs: it was me and Marco we battle in a five round battle contest, together we elevated our skills with a strong rival you can learn from this lost and be better.

(Higgs Leave the infirmary with the celebration still going on in the arena)

(mewmans still chanting for MJ)

Higgs: as the victor of this tournament I do believe you earned a reward

Star: I know how about the title of a knight

Marco junior: I would love to except that, but after today I cannot stay I have a life on earth to go to.

(Marco takes a sword and touches his brothers shoulders)

Marco: here you will always be recognized as a knight.

Star: before you go, one last request a feast in honor of your victory.


	124. Chapter 124 The Feast

Chapter 124 Feats.

(The Diaz Family as well as butterfly family, The Lucitor family head inside The castle)

(Everyone changes into their best outfits, Marco gives His younger brother fresh close to reasonable more of a prince.)

Angie: why don't you two look handsom

Rafael: we must take a photo.

(The family all together takes a photo)

Angie: wonderful, Star and Luna you must get in this you are Diaz as well.

(Luna and Star stand next to Marco getting their photo taken)

(The Lucitor family comes down, in their best close)

Tom: you look beautiful Janna

Janna: thank you, and you look very handsome.

(Luna walks up to Alex)

Alex: I like your dress.

Luna: Your suit looks nine.

(Star takes this opportunity to take a photo)

Luna: MOM,

Star: what, get together let me take a sweet photo.

(Alex pulls Luna close, and they both smile as Star takes Photos)

(Everyone sits down, and Chefs arrive putting down a different verity of food)

Marco: first a toast to my brother, a well hard fought victory.

(Everyone cheers)

(Knights arrive into the dinner hall)

Duncan: Miss Luna, might I say you look very lovely this evening.

Luna: why thank you

(Alex looks at Duncan and Makes his eyes glow.)

Duncan: But I cant see you are with your boyfriend prince lucitor nice to see you again.

(Duncan backs up and leave the room)

Luna: well that was strange.

Alex: If he tries anything on you I will turn him to ash.

Luna: oh don't be like that, I am here with you that's not changing.

(Alex turns around when he feels at Tap on his shoulder)

Seth: I must apologize my actions during the fight were way out of line and not right.

Alex: it is behind us.

(Seth walks to Marco Junior)

Seth; congratulations on your victory, if we can I am hoping we could have a rematch some time.

Marco Junior: of course next time I am on Mewni.

(Seth sits down next to Higgs and Hunter)

Higgs: Hey Seth tomorrow your training against me lets work hard to make us both stronger.

Hunter: Seth you did fight great I was watching from the stands.

(Angie looks at Marco, Star Alex and Luna all sharing past moments, Looks at Higgs and Hunter, tom and Janna)

Angie: so MJ do you have a girl your interested in.

(MJ coughs on his drink and gets the attention of the whole table)

Rafael: Come on son their Must be some cute girls in your class, you have had this whole summer where you trained for this tournament.

(Marco Junior peers over and sees Ashley walking down the hallway)

Marco Junior: There is a girl I most recently met, but I don't know how she feels.

Star: You never know how they will feel unless you tell them, you should speak up before you have to watch them be with someone else.

(Marco grabs Star's hand)

(Higgs eyes catch Ashley looking in on everyone trying not to be seen)

Higgs: excuse me for a minute

(Higgs walks down a hallway making a turn and tapping Ashley on shoulder, which surprises her)

Higgs: want to join us, and not be spying behind this wall.

Ashley: I cant go over their its only for special people, like the royal family or you and Hunter

Higgs: your brother is sitting their no problem, come join us.

(Before Ashley could answer Higgs puts her arm around Ashley and brings her to the table)

Higgs: we were missing someone.

(seth stands up)

Seth: Please sister I am sorry.

Ashley: its ok sibling rivary, Just next time you are going down.

(Higgs sits Ashley right across from Marco Junior, Higgs goes back to her seat)

Hunter: what are you doing.

Higgs: Getting something started just watch.

(Marco junior and Ashley just stare at each other not able to find words.

(Marco Junior thinks to him self)

Marco Junior: What do I say, say something stupid she is staring right at you, open your mouth make conversation.

(Ashley thinks to her self)

Ashley: He looks really good in that outfit, wait what I am I saying I have only met this kid for only three days, But I kissed him on the cheek, that was just because of his victory, but he cared so much for me and defended me after seth was attacking me and carried me to the Infirmary,

(Ashley feels her heart beat, MJ and Ashley say nothing and just blush)

(Everyone watches as the room is dead quite waiting for Mj or Ashley to say something.)

Rafael: its getting late we are going back to earth.

Angie: thank you for having us

(Rafael and Angie leave through a portal)

Marco: Star will you join me outside

Star: of course

(Marco and Star leave)

Luna: Alex do you want to take a dragon cycle ride.

Alex: lead the way

Tom: Janna would you like to take a midnight ride through the forest of death with me.

Janna: sounds perfect.

Hunter: Higgs

Higgs: Of course.

Hunter: I didn't say anything

Higgs: any place with you is perfect.

(MJ and Ashley are left alone)

MJ: Oh great now what Now, I cant think of anything.


	125. Chapter 125 The Love Tonight

Chapter 125 The Love Tonight

(Hunter and Higgs walk down a hallway out of the castle)

Hunter: think everyone had the same Idea to be with the people they Love.

Higgs: added Bonus to maybe get something started between those two.

(Star and Marco.)

Marco: My queen, today was another perfect day with you.

Star: you just wanted to get me alone

Marco: you can read my mind.

(Star and Marco share a Kiss and head to the Bounce Lounge.)

(Alex and Luna head to the pen, Luna Hops on her dragon cycle, and then Alex)

Alex: Ok where too.

Luna: ready for take off.

(Luna and Alex head to the Top of Mewni mountain)

(Luna and Alex Land)

Alex: wow Look at the moon its so Bright.

Luna: Yes it is.

(Alex sets off some fire works with his fire, and Luna joins in showing off her spells.)

(Luna and rest her head on Alex shoulder and look out to the whole kingdom)

(Ashley stands up and walks across the table to Marco Junior)

Ashley: come with me.

(Marco Junior takes Ashley hand and takes him to the arena)

(Janna and Tom ride horses through the forest dodging carnivorous plants)

Janna: wow that was fun.

Tom: for you maybe, man my heart is beating out of its chest

Janna: let me feel.

(Janna places her hand on Tom chest, Tom looks into Janna eyes and leans in giving her a kiss.)

Janna: Race you to the Top of the mountain.

Tom: you're on.

(Tom and Janna race to the Top of the mountain when they get there they see Luna and Alex sharing a kiss)

Janna: lets leave these two alone and head back the way we came.

Tom: right behind you.

Janna: and by the way I won.

(Ashley and MJ step inside the arena)

Ashley: Must of felt great all those mewmans cheering your Name MJ, MJ, MJ.

Marco Junior: I wont lie it did feel great

(Ashley, sits down in the middle of the Arena MJ does the same.)

Ashley: I need to thank you again for helping when I was lying down defenseless and Seth was attack me and bringing me to the infirmary, and getting Luna to heal my injuries quick.

MJ: No thanks are necessary it was not right what he did to you being your brother,

Ashley: He just felt angry, when we were young his biggest dream was to be a squire for him, and be a knight and fight together, then he told us he was retiring from captain, then He saw higgs take the captain role that only made him more mad. I am glad you Won he needed a good lesson in a lost for ounce.

Marco Junior: he was tough.

Ashley: There are things I don't know about you, so tell me.

Marco Junior: as you can guess I was named after my brother, I only saw him a occasionally he made visits between earth, when I was growing up but wronging a kingdom is difficult now you.

Ashley: Well my biggest dream is to make it to captain, and follow the foot steps of The great higgs. She is my idol

Marco Junior: She is impressive my brother would tell me stories about her.

Ashley: I know the great squire battle, at the graduation ceremony they talk about two squires that were so amazing and past their fellow squires and knights in competition, your brother and Higgs, I hope to be just as good as them.

Marco Junior: everyone talks so highly of my brother I just try to be as good example as he is, people expect a lot from me being his brother.

Ashley: well today you took a great step forward to the winner of the competition.

(Marco and Star head to the bounce Lounge)

Star: still Closed after all these year, I remember we tried to save it.

Marco: good memories, the photo booth used to be there but we saw it again.

(Marco and Star both blush remembering their kiss)

Star: I keep saying this but seems so long ago our first kiss, but I can see it as clear as day.

Marco: me too.

(Marco heads to the DJ booth cleaning away some dust)

Marco: Hey Star the Music is all still here.

(Marco flips a switch and the lights turn back on, and music begins to play.)

Star: Oh I like this song.

(Marco and Star both dance around the Bounce Lounge like they were still teenagers.)

Star: how about a little change in song.

(Marco switches the song to play a slow Song, and with a flip of a switch a red Light shines down completely illuminated the whole dance floor)

(Marco takes Star's hand pulls her close and they dance like they did during the Blood moon Ball, Star pulls Marco in for a kiss, which makes their Cheeks light up)

Star: your cheeks.

Marco and yours too.

(Marco and Star share a laugh, and then kiss ounce more.)

(Hunter and Higgs take a moon lit walk around Mewni, Higgs smashes her feet in the Ocean)

Hunter: Your Idea for a competition was a complete success.

Higgs: it was, and a few monsters came up to me wanted me to request that I let them be apart of the royal guard, They want to protect queen Star, they told me she has done so much they could do something for her.

Hunter: it was great to see monsters and mewmans getting alone all those years ago I would of never seen them getting along.

(Higgs turns around and examines Hunters face)

Higgs: Not a wrinkle, a grey hair, nothing you look still so young, and look a me I have aged I don't look the same at all even from our wedding photo, I must look terrible.

Hunter: Time has made you more beautiful in my eyes. I am the lucky one to be able to live this long and never know true love until I met you,

(Higgs Laugh)

Higgs: still as sweet, and always you have a way with words that makes me smile.

(Higgs dips into the ocean, when Hunter tries to lift her Up Higgs pulls him down into the water)

Higgs: got you,

(Higgs leans in and kisses Hunter, when a wave comes and crashes on them pushing them to shore, Hunter Pulls Higgs up and pulls her close for a kiss)

(Higgs and Hunter walk back to the castle and see everyone has arrived back from their solo places.)

Marco Junior: Its getting late I have to head back home.

Ashley: Bye

Marco Junior: Bye.

Ashley: Bye

(Marco junior smiles and heads into the portal)

(Tom opens a portal)

Tom: Alex You ready to come home.

(Alex, gives luna a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves with his parents)

(Marco And Star walks back to their room, and Higgs and Hunter head to theirs)

Marco: I miss my brother already.

Star: He has those scissors I bet he will be back, very soon especially now that he has the crush.

(Star kisses Marco,

Star: How about a little blood moon tonight

(Marco Kisses Star)

Higgs: tonight was great, want to make it better.

(Higgs Kisses Hunter, higgs and Hunter enjoy their own night of lovers.)


	126. Chapter 126 Distraction

Chapter 126 Distractions.

(Higgs wakes up next to Hunter,)

Higgs: good morning.

Hunter: a very good morning to you.

(Higgs Looks over at the clock)

Higgs: Oh we are going to be late for training, we have to be there first.

Hunter: I was really hoping for a bit more time,

Higgs: we can make up for it tonight

(Higgs and Hunter change and head to the arena)

(The knights and squire arrive moments later)

Higgs: today knights to continue with our battle yesterday we will be having another battle,

Hunter: choose your partners.

Higgs: for squires its basic training, obstacle course, laps around the castle then onto a hike up the mountain.

(The knights pick their partners to begin their separate duels)

(Seth takes on his opponent the lost to MJ did not hurt his skills at all he still had great offense and defense, striking his opponent to the ground and winning his round, Seth reaches out to his competitor with his hand picking him, Higgs watches this.)

Higgs: Looks like he has learned from his defeat and that little talk gave some help to it.

(Seth walks back in line.)

Seth: I will be the next captain, but I wont be cruel anymore I will earn their respect.

(Ashley steps up into her match as she starts her match she fights with a passion)

Ashley: I will become the next captain, Higgs just you watch, and my dear brother I know you are shooting for it too so a sibling rivalry for should be fun.

(Ashley goes on the offense when her mind drifts to MJ smiling, Ashley blushes and gets knocked down to ground.)

Ashley: Ow ow ow.

Seth: you ok sis.

Ashley: in the next round I wont lose.

Higgs: Ashley get in here against another round.

(Ashley steps back into the circle and begins her duel, Ashley tries to go on the offense again her minds drifts to MJ and thinks about that quick kiss she gave him, this gets her knocked to the ground again)

(Ashley gets back in line)

Higgs: All right knights up the mountain.

(Hunter walks up to Higgs)

Hunter: everything ok you have that look on your face when you are thinking hard.

Higgs: My plan might of worked to well, Ashley, rarely looses, out of the knights we have her and her brother are both second class knights, she lost to two knight under her level.

Hunter: just had a off day, I mean MJ won the competition and he had less combat training then anyone.

Higgs: No she has MJ on her Mind I can feel it. Wait you're a knight same as them you don't get special treatment because we are married up the mountain.

Hunter: Yes captain.

(Hunter heads up the Mountain, Higgs smiles)

(The knights return, Higgs gives orders for more training the knights and squires work up a sweat)

Higgs: dismissed

(The knights and squires leave the arena)

Seth: come on sis what's wrong I know I was a jerk and horrible to you in our fight, but I am trying to change can you talk to me.

Ashley: because you're my brother its weird to talk to you about this.

(Ashley heads to the girls side of the knights changing room)

(Higgs walks in)

Higgs: so want to talk about it you lost twice today.

Ashley: just an off day.

Higgs: Off day Huh or something you want to share.

(Ashley thinks to her self, about MJ, I want to be the best knight but you are the champion so I want to know how your skills compare to mine.)

Higgs: its MJ right how was your alone time with him

Ashley: wait did you plan this

Higgs: a bit I guess we all did.

(Ashley begins to blush, and get really red)

Higgs: so was it him.

(Ashley runs out the training room, and to her room)

Higgs: I think it was, I know it was.

Ashley: stupid stupid stupid, I cant have these feelings they are affecting my life, I will be a first class knight then the captain.

(Higgs walks to Star's room where she catch's Marco and Star kissing)

Higgs: You know you have a room, this office is not your person kissy face room

Star: My office I can do what I want.

(Star pulls Marco in for another kiss, but then blushes when she realizes she just did that in front off Higgs)

(Higgs starts to blush)

Higgs: trying to act all cool and confident and end up embarrassed.

Star: Ok, ok what up higgs.

Higgs: Just checking in on our King and queen, you seem to be enjoying yourself so I will leave you to alone, I will knock next time.

Star: that was a bit embarrassing

(Marco Kisses Star on the lips while she trys to sign documents.)

Star: Marco?

Marco: Nobody is here now.

(Marco and Star continue to Kiss)

(when they hear Loud expositions coming from outside)

(Star and Marco look out the window to see Luna blasting Magic spells)

Star: Look at her go.

Marco: she continues to train even with that magic book, she has written her own chapter and is masters old queens spells.

(Star leans her head on Marco Shoulder and looks out to Luna)

(Higgs heads back to her room, and finds Hunter waiting for her)

Higgs: Ashley did not want to give me any details.

Hunter: she is not ready to admit her feelings.

Higgs: I thought it would be easier, guess I need a new plan, but first.

(Higgs kisses Hunter)

Hunter: Uhh Higgs

Higgs: we lost some time, so this is time we are making up.

(Higgs and Hunter continue kiss)


	127. Chapter 127 Return of the champion

Chapter 127 Return of the champion

(Marco Junior wakes up early makes himself a quick breakfast and goes into the back yard and practices with his training sword)

Mj: alright got to keep training summer just started.

(Angie drinks her coffee and watches her son in the back yard)

Angie: Oh MJ.

Rafael: what are you doing honey.

(Rafael looks and sees MJ training.)

Rafael: Oh I see, another son of ours experienced Mewni and got hooked.

Angie: I thought we would only get one son swept away to mewni, now our other son is hooked too.

(MJ turns around and heads back inside)

MJ: oh good morning mom and dad.

(Angie and Rafael both look at each other)

Rafael: do you still have those scissors?

Angie: How about for the summer you go to mewni before your college starts

MJ: thanks Mom and dad

(MJ makes a portal and heads to Mewni.)

(Higgs and Hunter wake up to the sound of the alarm clock.)

Higgs: Hunter wake up we are going to be late, the captain is never late.

(Higgs gets dressed and rushes out the door)

Hunter: wow, like a bolt of lightening she is gone in a flash

(Higgs runs down a hall way and bumps into MJ)

Higgs: Oh MJ your back.

MJ: Yes My parents said I can be here for the summer so I am heading to the arena first I have to change into my armor see you there captain.

(MJ heads to the Mens changing room)

Higgs: I know someone that is going to be shocked to see him

(Higgs heads to the arena to see the knights and squires already lined up.)

Higgs: good morning knights and squires.

(All the knights and squires solute their Captain)

Higgs: today we have a surprise

(MJ comes running down the tunnel)

Higgs: Our champion will be joining us for a few months.

(Ashley thinks to herself oh no I wanted to see him, but not this soon. Ashley gets redder and redder, and seth takes notice)

Seth: what's with her.

Higgs: great you can get in line.

(MJ gets in Line Next to Ashley)

MJ: great to see you again Ashley

(MJ smiles at Ashley)

(Ashley thinks to herself that face, that smile)

Higgs: All right pair up time for some sparring.

(Ashley turns to ask MJ to be her partner when she sees another Knight got to him first)

Knight: I got to go up against the champion

MJ: alright lets go.

(Ashey pairs up with another partner, again in her battle she gets even more distracted now that MJ is on Mewni now and gets knocked down to the ground)

Ashley: Not again.

(Seth and MJ both compete against their knights and both win their matches)

Higgs: Ok get in line.

Mj: Hey you ok, you took a bad hit)

Ashley: I am fine.

(Seth thinks to himself, 3 in a row My sister never loses that many times without a win.)

Higgs: Ok Knights Up the mountain

(The knights head up the mountain, as they get closer to the top Seth and MJ are

Seth: Im not letting you beat me this time

MJ: just watch I am going to surpass these skills too.

(Ashley catches up she slips, MJ tunrs around just As Ashley was about to roll down the mountain, but he falls pulling her on top of him)

(Ashley just gets red and gets up quickly running up ahead, MJ runs and sees Seth and Ashley turning around and head toward the bottom, MJ follows and three keep the race up with all three running to the arena)

(More knight follow into the arena)

Higgs: alright your doing push ups till I say stop

(The knights get down on the floor and do as their captain orders, after a while Higgs sees Luna, star and Marco)

Higgs: solute for our royalty

(The knight solute)

Marco: Hey higgs how is it going.

Higgs: just whipping rookies into shape

Marco: wait is that my brother

(Marco walks up to MJ)

Marco: what are you doing here.

MJ: Mom and dad said it was fine if I was here for the summer

Marco: well we are going to need to set up a room for you.

Star: great to have you back.

Luna: hey Uncle what to have a battle my magic vs. your skills.

MJ: let me get a day to adjust back to Mewni.

Marco: got one taste and you have to stay, I know how you feel.

Higgs: well he is Mine, for the summer. He is a knight so your going to be here everyday rookie, get ready for some serious training and I am not going easy on you because your our Kings brother.

(The royal family Leave)

Higgs: we are not done yet, laps around the castle go.

(After multiple laps around the castle, Higgs excuses the knight, Ashley changes in the women's Knights room)

Amanda: so what do you think of the new kid.

Katy: Pretty cute he is the kings brother, that comes with a few advantages

Sydney: Oooh, I call dibs on being his next training partner.

Katy: No fair

Sydney: sorry I called it, and I hope during training we get very close to each other. Physically close.

(Ashley over hears this, and slams her locker and heads to her room)

Ashley: NO no no, I put these feelings away if another girl wants to train with him its not my concern,

(Higgs walks into Ashley room)

Higgs: want to talk about it, your so obvious just tell him how you feel.

Ashley: He is distracting me I want to be a first class knight, and then the captain, and I am loosing.

Higgs: Don't let a few training battles throw you off, the real test is missions, get some sleep.

(Higgs closes the door letting Ashley fall alseep


	128. Chapter 128 Hesitate and you will miss

Chapter 128 hesitate and you will miss.

(Ashley tosses and turns in her bed, thinking about MJ and the other girls who were interested in him.)

Ashley: No, NO, No, he is a distraction tomorrow he is not my concern.

(Ashley falls back asleep and is woken shortly after with a horn blowing in the halls)

Higgs: good Morning knights today is a early wake up I expect all of you in the arena in 5 minutes get dressed and get ready.

(The Knights hustle out of their beds running to the arena, most cant stand being so tired some have fallen asleep standing up_

Higgs: No Time for sleep when we are knights, to the obstacle course.)

(The Knights hit the obstacle course Ashley breezes through with the fastest time)

(The sun begins to rise)

Higgs: Time to get serious; I want everyone to pair up like last time.

Higgs: First who would like to spar against MJ.

(Ashley thinks about putting her hand up when another hand shoots up first)

Sydney: I will spar with him

(Sydney passes Ashley and whispers in her ear, I did call dibs after all, he is mine now.)

(Ashley finds her own sparring partner and begins fighting her opponent, she does much better focusing on her target, Her eyes peer over to MJ fight where Sydney is battling him, She falls forward landing on top of him)

Ashley: she did that on purpose.

(Ashley gets knocked down to the ground again)

Ashley: why, I can't focus anymore.

(Sydney lays on top of MJ)

Sydney: Oh well look what happened.

MJ: Um Hi.

Sydney: I think I win I am pinning you down, but it is your move now what do you want to do.

(higgs blows her whistle)

Higgs: separate you two that's enough from sparring.

(The knights all get in line, Ashley and Sydney lock eyes, Sydney sticks her tongue at Ashley, and puts her arm around MJ)

Sydney: you don't mind do you.

MJ: No I don't.

Higgs: Up the mountain knights it's a race.

(The knights head up the mountain, Ashley races up next to Sydney. Both MJ and Seth lead in front)

(Ashley trips and Sydney turns around and looks down at Ashley)

Sydney: This is a race but we are not racing to a finish line we are racing toward a person, I am aright I know you like him but I am out in front.

(Sydney heads up the mountain, and Ashley gets up and follows, the knights touch the flag pole and head back down the mountain)

Higgs: well done. You can all rest I am sure you have duties to get to.

(Ashley heads to the womens changing room, and here's the girls talking)

Amy: I saw you laying on top of him,

Sydney: I said I was going to get physically close. Is in that right Ashley, tomorrow is going to be the same thing, maybe I will land a kiss.

(Ashley shuts her locker and leaves)

Sydney: too easy.

(Ashley heads down a hall way and runs into Star)

Star: Oh Ashley how are you.

Ashley: Oh Hello queen.

Star: so tell me you look upset, and a bit angry.

Ashley: Im fine really.

Star: I can see your not, speak up I can help you.

Ashley: Its MJ I, I, I like him a lot and I get distracted and its effecting my knight performance I fail in combat and I am failing in exercises.

Star: MJ Huh, have you talked to him

Ashley: Talked to him?

Star: when I liked marco, I didn't tell him how I felt till it was too late and it could us longer to actually be something. Don't make my mistake where you have to watch him be with someone else before you tell him.

Ashley: thank you queen.

(Ashley Heads down the stairs and heads to Luna's room to see Marco and Luna playing together)

Star: can I join in on the fun?

Marco: come on in,

(The butterfly family all sits together, playing games)

Marco: whats up star.

Star: what.

Marco: Looks Like you have something on your mind.

Star: Your brother is a lady killer, there are female knights that got his attention.

Marco: what did you tell him

Star: the truth something I should of done when I felt it.

(Star kisses Marco.)

Luna: what is going on, mom.

Star: always remember to trust your heart and the love you feel.

Luna: of course I am Luna the Love.

(Luna runs up and Hugs her parents tighly)

Star: aww that's my girl

Marco: My Daughter so sweet.

(The royal family all share a laugh together)

(Ashley heads to her room and closes the door)

Ashley: tell him, Tell him how I feel, star is right someone would get to him first and if she does take him what will happen to my distraction.

(Higgs opens her door and sees Hunter working out)

Higgs: hey Hunter.

Hunter: afternoon Higgs, what do you have their

Higgs: a mission for tomorrow, things are going to get more intense.

Hunter: sounds fun.

Higgs: also I have a feeling this mission is going to change a lot of things for the future.

Hunter: are you planning something sneaky

Higgs: No Just I am hoping someone comes to their sense and gets back to the person they were before.


	129. Chapter 129 cave Mission

Chapter 129 Cave Mission.

(MJ wakes up to hear a knock on his door, Mj opens the door)

Sydney: good morning, I have breakfast for you

MJ: oh thank you.

(Sydney and MJ enjoy the meal)

(Sydney and MJ walk to the Arena, Sydney spots Ashley, and Sydney grabs tightly on MJ arm)

MJ; what are you doing.

Sydney: feeling your muscle, you got nice muscles

MJ; OH I try to work out a lot

(The knights head to the arena they all line up and Sydney still holds onto MJ)

(Higgs and Hunter head through the tunnel and into the arena)

Higgs: Good morning knight, today we will not have battle exercises or a mountain hike get ready we are going on a mission

Hunter: for some of you it will be your first mission this will be a different experience for a lot of you so listen to your superiors on this follow our direction don't get distracted and stay calm.

Higgs: we are heading out in 10 minutes be ready.

Sydney: MJ will you stay by my side during the mission.

MJ: sure if we stay in pairs we will be safe.

Sydney: Oh Great.

(Sydney Hugs Mj tightly and looks over giving a smile at Ashley, Ashley looks away and turns to her brother)

Seth: something on your mind.

Ashley: No nothing brother.

(Seth looks over and sees Sydney holding on to Mj)

(Seth thinks to himself, I think I am getting a better picture to it now why she has been loosing, has my sister found someone special.)

(a couple of knights talk about what they think they will expect in the mission)

Higgs: alright knights we are heading out. I wont the ranked knights out in front .

(The knights head to the forest of death, Sydney gets scared by spiders and bird noises, Making her hold tight on to Mj)

(Ashley turns around to see Sydney holding tightly around MJ)

(Ashley thinks to her self not my business face forward don't give her any reaction.)

Higgs: we are approaching the cave,

(after all the knights step foot inside the cave, the cave gets darker and darker till pitch black then crystals light up their path)

Higgs: I found this cave not to long ago, the crystals will light our path, I have not got to the end, so this will be the first part of our Mission.

(Marco, star, and Luna sit in stars office)

Star: So Luna how is your relationship with Alex going.

Luna: what brought that on.

Star: I moms curiosity

Luna: Um well its going fine, we have been going on these small mission through the underworld, and its pretty special.

Marco: glad you are so happy in your relationship, being the future queen of mewni and all.

(Luna Blushes)

Luna: dad.

(The knights keep walking through the cave)

Seth: how far does this go.

Higgs: I don't know it could run for miles through mewni, it will be exciting where this cave ends.

Hunter: wait everyone.

Higgs: what wrong.

Hunter: something feels wrong.

(The knights wait, and nothing happens.)

Hunter: there was a strong magic through the cave,

Higgs: then this is getting more exciting.

Sydney: Hey what if we slowed down a bit,

MJ: But we are supposed to stay with the group

Sydney: well there is something I want to do that I don't want the other knights to see.

(Ashley turns around and sees Sydney leaning in for a kiss, she walks faster head of the group)

(Hunter stops again)

Higgs: what is it this time?

(The Cave begins to shake, which stops Sydney from kissing MJ and rocks starts to fall.)

Sydney: just when we were getting to the good part

Higgs: everyone head back to the entrance)

(MJ sees Ashley up ahead and runs toward, her while rocks fall, her dives forward as rocks pile up creating a wall blocking as the knights head out, higgs takes account of everyone and sees MJ and Ashley are missing)

Higgs: did they not come out of the cave

Hunter: I saw Ashley walking ahead, I think MJ pulled her away before the rocks collapsed

Higgs: this is not good I am responsible for them, Oh and Marco is going to kill me.

(Higgs and Hunter head into the tunnel after it settles, and sees boulders piled up.)

Hunter: cant move them, we need to report to Marco and Star.

Higgs: I Know I am not ready for this.

(The knights are dismissed)

Sydney: what's going to happen to them.

Hunter: we will report back when we no more.

Seth: That's my sister in there, I am not standing around to wait.

Higgs: we will get a solution

(Higgs and Hunter knock on Star's office door)

Hunter: don't be scared,

Higgs: as captain they were my responsibility, will you stay with me?

Hunter: I wont leave you side till we bring them home.


	130. Chapter 130 lost knights Part 1

Chapter 130 Lost knights part 1

(Higgs and Hunter walk into Stars office)

Marco: Oh higgs good afternoon.

Higgs: I have something to report

Star: Yes what is it.

Higgs: Its its.

(Higgs freezes, Hunter holds Higgs Hand,)

Higgs: 10 minutes ago there was a cave in, two nights are not accounted for, MJ and Ashley.

Marco: their dead.

Hunter: NO I saw Ashley, ahead of Me and Higgs who were supposed to be leading the team, MJ ran ahead and got out of the away before the rocks came crashing in on top of them I am sure they are on the other side of the Collapsed rock.

Marco: then there is not a moment to loose lets go, show us the way.

(The royal family with Higgs and Hunter head out the caste on horse back to the cave)

(In the cave MJ and Ashley shake off their shock)

Ashley: were trapped.

MJ: No we are not, this cave has a ending and we are going to head out.

(Ashley, tries to stand but falls)

MJ: are you ok.

Ashley: I think my leg got twisted when the rock fell

(Ashley Leg is bleeding, MJ rips some of his cloths to stop the bleeding)

Ashley: thanks.

(MJ pulls Ashley Up and has her lean on him)

Ashley: what are you doing?

MJ: we are finishing the missions we are going to see where this cave ends

(MJ and Ashley head further into the Cave)

(Marco, Star, Luna, Higgs and Hunter head inside the cave)

Luna: these crystals are pretty

Marco: they give off a lot of light

Higgs: Yes more now then when we were in here.

Hunter: I should of know, I felt something wrong I should of got everyone out

Higgs: as captain this is my responsibility

(everyone ends up at the Cave in boulders)

Luna: let me try something

(Luna tries to use her magic to move the boulder, but nothing happends)

Star: let me help

(Star tries to use her magic but nothing happens)

Higgs: wait look around the crystals are glowing brighter, it sucks in Magic, it takes mewni's magic and now all of you are here its sucking up your magic

(Higgs takes a swing at the Crystals, but the crystal remains)

Higgs: Pretty strong

Star: so we cant even move the boulders

Higgs: My guess they are heading to the end of the cave.

Marco: do you know where it is

Higgs: No this cave I recently discovered it was meant to be a mission.

Marco: Ok plan time, Star message every kingdom and ask if they spot our two missing knights, Luna you and Me are going to fly with our dragon cycles we can move fast through the skys. Higgs and Hunter try and see if you can find a map anywhere. Lets bring them home.

(Everyone heads back to fulfill their duties)

(Hours go by Star has made her calls, Marco and Luna return from flying and Higgs and Hunter return with scrolls of maps.)

Higgs: absolutely nothing, I have a entire map of mewni with a map of all Cavs, Its like this one Just appeared out of thin air,

Marco: you said you recently discovered it

Higgs: Yes But where I found the Cave, I checked the Map of Mewni, and I found something really strange

Star: What

Higgs: That area is all ready marked in another direction I asked sir muscleton he said he ounce found a cave just like it, but only took a few steps before going in, another knight told me they saw this knight in another direction

Marco: what are you saying

hIggs: I am saying this Cave can move it could open any where.

Star: its sunset, and they are still out there

Higgs: Stay safe

Marco: this wont stop us will bring them home.

(Marco heads out the castle)

Star: where are you going.

Marco: My brother is out there somewhere I cant sit around.

(Inside the Cave, Ashley collapses)

Mj: are you ok.

Ashley: My Leg I cant keep walking.

(Ashley leans up against the cave wall, MJ leans up against it too)

Ashley: I feel we have been walking for hours

MJ: I Know I don't see a end to this Cave, lets rest here and keep going.

(MJ takes of the dirty cloth and rips another piece of clothing)

Ashley: your ruining your cloths

MJ: we cant let that get infected I don't mind.

(MJ wraps up Ashley wound again)

(Ashley blushes and thinks to her self he is being so Kind and its just the two of us in here, I could make a move, No me and Him now, I cant he is a distraction, But I really like him)

(Ashley and MJ Start to fall asleep, Ashley head dips down onto MJ shoulder)

(The Two fall asleep for a few hours before waking up again)

MJ: Ashley: we should keep moving.

(Ashley wakes up to see MJ)

Ashley: Um Hi, Ok lets get going.

Mj: How is your leg better

Ashley: I think I can walk on my own now, But I cant run yet.

MJ: Its fine we will make it out of here in time

(The two knights head deeper into the Cave)


	131. Chapter 131 Lost knights part 2

Chapter 131 Lost knights part 2

(The morning sun rises on Mewni, Marco retunrs from searching)

Star: Marco you have been out all night, get some sleep

Marco: I searched and Searched still no sign of them, Any work from the other kingdoms

Star: No I am sorry.

(marco gets up and tries to leave the castle again, but Star pulls him back)

Star: you cant just go searching without any sleep, its not good for you..

Marco: they are still out there we cant leave till they are home

(Ashley and MJ still explore the cave)

Ashley: its been hours I feel there is no end to this cave

MJ: yea I know, but there has to be a exit point we just need to keep moving.

(Ashley, falls back down,)

MJ: Its your leg again is in it.

Ashley: Yea, all this time walking I need to rest. I didn't pack a water, or anything.

(MJ reaches into a bag he has been carrying a hands Ashley, a bottle of water.

MJ: something I learned from my brother aways be safe and be prepared.

(MJ and Ashley share some water)

MJ: you leg its pretty bad I wish I could do more.

(MJ looks around for anything and Sees broken pieces of crystals on the ground)

Ashley: what is it

MJ: well these crystals I wonder if they could help

(MJ picks up a shard of crystal, and tries to rub it against Ashley leg but does nothing, Mj looks around and finds a larger piece, and holds it to Ashley leg, the Crystal glows healing her cut completely, Ashley stands up and jumps up and down)

Ashley: wow that's amazing, these crystals have healing abilities I wonder what else they can do

(MJ gets some rope from his bag and ties the crystal around Ashley neck)

MJ: looks good on you

(Ashley hides the fact she is blushing)

Ashley: Ok lets get going I can move a lot faster now.

(MJ and Ashley head farther into the cave)

(In the Star's office Star has mapped out Mewni and the Cave)

Luna: Mom any progress

Star: still looking for a way we can find the exit to meet them there.

Luna: I have tried to use my spiritual body to try and find them, but the second I get to the cave my magic signal gets disrupted and I come back to my physical body

Star: I did not know you could do that.

Luna: skilled I learned, But if those crystals have been sucking u magic we should be able to pick on the magic that is in those crystals and find their path. Through the cave

Star: that brilliant lets try it

(Star and Luna sit on the floor and focus, trying to locate the crystals)

Star: ready find your center breath and focus

(Luna and Star use their magic but their connection gets broken)

Luna: still nothing we cant even follow the trail of magic those crystals are giving off.

Star: I was able to spot the trail, but there is a new problem the cystals breaks off in different direction the cave is almost like a labyrinth switch and turns

Luna: what else can we do?

Star: the monsters could lift those boulders but the entrance is too small for them.

Luna: back to the drawing board, don't worry a solution is here somewhere.

(Marco walks into star's office)

Marco: I am heading out with a few knights we are going to search more through the woods

(Marco leaves with a few knights and head to the forrest)

Star: The sun is going down, its going to be two days without them

Luna: I hope they are ok.

(MJ and Ashley keep moving through the Cave)

MJ: I wish there was a way to contact my brother but I doubt I would get a signal

Ashley: this Cave does not seem to end could we be stuck down here forever

MJ: Not forever we will find an exit we just need to keep looking.

(Ashley trips over a rock landing on top of MJ)

MJ: Ow

Ashley: sorry, sorry there is not a lot of light I should be watching where I am going

MJ: its fine

(MJ dusts himself off)

MJ: you have not been yourself lately I saw your skills against your brother, you should have way more balance than that, and your sparring you should have won your battle.

Ashley: you lose a few battles now and again, I have been distracted a little that's all.

MJ: distracted by what.

Ashley: Nothing we should keep moving we are not going to find the exit if we don't.

(Ashley and MJ head farther into the cave, Ashley looks down at Mj hand and thinks about grabbing it, but pulls her hand away)

Ashley: Hey MJ what do you think we will find at the end of the cave

MJ: maybe treasure, or a new dimension, maybe this cave takes us completely somewhere off mewni.

Ashley: then we defiantly wont be able to get back I don't have scissors you don't have scissors.

MJ: fair point.

Ashley: So before the cave in, did you and Sydney kiss? I don't mean to spy But I turned around and saw her.

MJ: No when the cave began to shake she never kissed me, that's when I saw you so far ahead, away from the rest of the group I wanted to pull you back so we could follow everyone, but I saw the top of the cave begin to crumble my only thought was to dive forward and save you,

Ashley: you always end up protecting me, after the battle with these rocks. Even with my injured leg

MJ: you don't need to mention it you would have done the same, And don't worry I bet my brother and Star have been sending out search parties to find us, where ever we end up I am sure we they will find us when we get out of here.

Ashley: your right thanks, for bring my spits up.

(Ashley and Mj keep walking till they see a bright light)

MJ: that's not a crystal

Ashley: it must be the exit lets go.

(Ashley and MJ run faster and faster till MJ pulls Ashley back just before they get to the edge)

(The cave ends and MJ and Ashley look out to what is the side of a mountain, and look down to see a large lake)

MJ: we jump

Ashley: are you crazy from this height

MJ: there is no other way,

(MJ holds out his hand, Ashley takes it and with a large leap they jump into the lake)

Ashley: we did we are out of that cave

(MJ and Ashley swim to shore just as the sunsets and night comes)

MJ: we don't know where we are let's make camp here.

(Ashley and MJ collect stick and MJ Makes a fire)

Ashley: that water was really cold

MJ: well the fire will warm us up, and if we stay close together we can warm up.

(MJ sits down next to Ashley resting on a log, MJ puts his arm around Ashley, Ashley rest her head on MJ shoulder, MJ watches the fire and keeps it going then falls asleep himself)


	132. Chapter 132 Lost knights part 3

Chapter 132 Lost Knight part 3

(another night passes Marco and his team returns)

Marco: still No sign of them

Star: this wont stop us we will keep looking.

(Higgs and Hunter walk in)

Higgs: its been three days they could be still in that cave

Hunter: maybe not, they could of found the exit by now.

Higgs: but what dangers await them at that entrance, or what they will find .

Hunter: they have each other and they are very capable knight what ever danger is out there they can face it together

(The morning light wakes Up Ashley and MJ)

(Ashley Falls over and holds her face trying for MJ not to see her Blush)

MJ: you Ok.

Ashley: I am fine.

MJ: how about I get a look around and try and see where we are.

(MJ walks a few steps into the forest but only sees think trees with fruit)

MJ: well we have not eaten in so I guess a fruit breakfast is best

(MJ starts picking fruit, while back at the Lake Ashley looks down at the her reflection in the lake and remember the moments she shared with MJ and last night when he wrapped his arm around her)

Ashley: what am I doing I call him a distraction I try and put away these feelings but they keep coming back. should I just tell him already, what would he say.

(Ashley remembers what Higgs and Star were telling her about her feelings)

(MJ returns with handful of fruit and sees Ashley is missing that only her armor is left)

MJ: Ashley, Ashley where are you speak up.

(Ashley splashes out of the water, MJ drops the fruit and covers his eyes and turns away)

MJ: Im sorry I though you were just waiting for me.

(Ashley gets really red)

Ashley: I didn't know when you were coming back and after three days of in the same cloths and no shower I had to wash myself off, did you look

MJ: No I am just going to keep my back turned till your dressed

(Ashley washes the rest of her cloths and puts them back on)

Ashley: Ok you can turn around now. And you go breakfast.

MJ: yea I though we could eat and get our strength back

(MJ and Ashley both sit down and enjoy the fruit)

Ashley: so we got out, now what.

MJ: well if you look up there that's the exit to the cave and if we could make it to the very top of that mountain then maybe we could have a better viewing spot of mewni, I checked the forest its nothing but thick tree cant see through them

Ashley: Ok lets try.

(MJ starts to climb up the side of the mountain, but slips and falls back to the lake)

(MJ swims back to shore with Ashley)

MJ: there is not a lot of spots we could climb,

Ashley: I Guess its plan B we keep hiking till make it back.

MJ: could us about three days to get here.

Ashley: we that's was because I was injured now that I am better we could go.

MJ: ok lets get going

(MJ and Ashley run through the forest, they try and climb the trees for better spots to see where they are going)

MJ: do you see anything

(Ashley looks around)

Ashley: its just miles and Miles of forest its going to take a while

(Ashley climbs down)

MJ: hopefully there is a village somewhere, lets keep this pace up.

(MJ and Ashley keep running through the forest)

(At the Royal castle, Marco and Star still stare at the map, while Luna paces trying to think of a plan, Higgs tries to keep it together, but still blames herself for the two missing knight)

Hunter: you know this is not your fault

Higgs: I know But as captain I am responsible for their safety, I should of listened to you when you said you felt something.

Hunter: don't worry we will find them, we can lose hope they will return

Marco: I think I have something.

(everyone gathers around)

Marco: ok Higgs you said the Cave popped up in a different direction, then again here, then here.

(Marco draws a circle on the map)

Marco: it seem like in this circle it pops up, so the exit must be around here.

Marco: higgs, Hunter, stay here if they do come back message us.

Higgs: I sorry king but they are my responsibility

Marco: Higgs I wont argue with you, the dragon cycle is faster than any other animal here.

Higgs: fine then Luna I am taking a ride with you. Hunter can you stay here,

Hunter: I will call you if they come back

(Star and Marco hop on nacghos and takes off, Luna and Higgs Hop on Luna dragon cycle and follow them,)

(Moving through the sky at great speed Star directs Marco with the map)

(MJ and Ashley run through the forest till Ashley looses MJ)

Ashley: MJ where are you.

(Ashley hears MJ calling for help, Ashley finds MJ caught in a Spiders web)

MJ: this sucks

Ashley: Ok I will get you down in a second

(MJ and Ashley here a strange noise and a huge spider comes down from a tree)

MJ: Oh No I do not want to be spider food

(Ashley tries to cut MJ down but the spider shoot a web knocking the sword out of her hand)

Ashley I wont let you hurt him

(Ashley takes MJ sword and swings at the spider trying to get the spider to back off)

(Ashley swings cutting the webs, Mj falls on top of Mj)

Ashley: Come on we got to go.

(Ashley pick up her sword, and Mj and Ashley are able to defeat the spider taking off each its legs then finishing it off)

Ashley: Im not letting you out of my sight lets keep going stay by my side.

MJ: Right by your side.

(Marco spots a lake and has the dragon cycles land)

Higgs: Up there look a cave

(Luna takes Higgs up to the edge with her dragon cycle, higgs takes a few steps in a finds broken cystals on the floor and Higgs collects a few,)

(Marco calls higgs and Luna down to them where they should them fresh fruit and a camp fire)

Marco: they were here I know it.

Higgs: must of jumped and set up camp

Star: when we were flying over their was miles and miles of forest they could be in any direction

Marco: lets get started we are close they are around here,

Star: the sun is going down soon

Higgs: than we better hurry the animals here are dangerous

Luna: hold tight we are coming.


	133. Chapter 133 Lost knights part 4

Chapter 133 Lost knights part 4

(Marco and Star get back on Nachos looking through the sky, while Higgs and Luna with her dragon cycle search lower to the ground.)

Higgs: the sun is setting there are wild animals here.

Luna: with my magic, and your skills with a sword we can handle the danger

(Luna and Higgs keep moving through the forest.)

MJ: almost night

Ashley: yea and nowhere near mewni.

(MJ thinks to himself she was so brave she charged in without hesitation, and protected me, I would have defiantly been eaten if she was not around, MJ remembers staring at the fire while Ashley slept and thinking she looked so beautiful and the way she fell asleep on his shoulder warmed him more up then the fire)

(Ashley and MJ draw their swords when they here different animal sounds through the Forrest.)

MJ: Don't leave my side what ever we face we do it together.

Ashley: I got your back, and I know you have mine.

MJ: Right.

(The noise starts to die down,)

MJ: should we keep moving

Ashley: a bit further then we can rest.

(After a few hours of more walking, and stopping to check their surroundings for predators MJ and Ashley sit next to each other)

MJ: I will take the first watch anything comes our way I will protect you.

(MJ holds his sword in one hand and hold Ashley's hand with his other)

(Ashley blushes a bit before falling asleep again on MJ shoulder)

Marco: Star I cant go back to mewni now we are so close I cant return without him.

Star: I know lets meet up with Luna and Higgs.

(Star calls for Luna and they meet up and settle a down to rest)

(Marco, Star, and Luna all fall asleep together with their dragon cycles keeping them warm)

Higgs: Don't worry I will stay up all night in order to Protect the royal family

(Higgs Starts to shiver a bit, when Luna's dragon cycle curls up next to her to keep her warm)

Higgs: thanks.

(Ashley wakes up in the middle of the night to see MJ still awake)

Ashley: My turn

(MJ falls asleep, Ashley leans up against MJ)

Ashley: MJ you asleep

(There is no answer from MJ)

(Ashley kisses MJ on the cheek and keeps watch)

(Day break wakes Up MJ, and MJ and Ashley keep walking)

(Ashley reaches down and grabs MJ hand; MJ looks back at Ashley and smiles)

(Higgs, Luna, Marco, and Luna keep the search for MJ and Ashley)

Marco: today is the day I know it

Star: it's been 5 days lets not get to six.

(Marco shouts MJ name hoping for a voice to call out but nothing)

(Luna focuses trying to use her spirit self to locate them since they are out of the cave.)

Luna: could you keep those Crystals away from me they block my magic. The the only thing I am feeling is those crystals.)

(Higgs walks into a damage spider's web)

Higgs: Oh gross,

(Higgs uses her sword to cut the rest of the web)

Luna: you ok

Higgs: Yes this was a massive web it was partly destroyed

(Luna and Higgs Looks over and sees the dead Giant spider)

Higgs: these look like sword slashes, they battle this creature we are getting closer.

(Luna calls for her parents to come to their location, Marco and Star arrive and see the dead spider)

Star: what happened hear?

Higgs: it was MJ and Ashley, and Look boot tracks this way.

(the group follow the tracks with Marco and Star in the air flying just over the trees, the tracks eventually end)

Higgs: they must of blocked their tracks to avoid being followed by predators but this is a good start.

(Ashley climb up on the top of a tree)

MJ: see anything

Ashley: I am looking for a sign of the castle but nothing, I don't even know if we are in the right direction.

MJ: I spotted a stream I think if we follow it we could find a village that could point us in the right direction or it could lead us right to Mewni.

(Ashley starts to climb down but falls, MJ leaps and catches her, but Ashley fall on top of him)

MJ: that was close

Ashley: You all right.

MJ: Yes Lets keep going.

(Hours go by and Ashley and MJ follow the stream through the Forrest)

Star: the sunset is coming, we better find them fast or its going to be another day.

Marco: even if it we keep searching

Luna: we better rest for a moment.

Higgs: I'm right there with you I need a break.

(Marco and Star land)

Star: the sunset is here

Marco: another day goes by and I don't know where you are MJ

(MJ and Ashley spear fish and collect them for food, uses a fire to cook them)

Ashley: you're a great cook

MJ: My brother showed me a few things.

Ashley: MJ you go a little something on your cheek

(Ashley wipes away a little bit of fish and both stair directly into each others eyes, before turning away both red)

(The sunsets and Ashley and MJ both look up)

MJ: the stars are beautiful tonight

Ashley: Yes they are.

(MJ and Ashley both turn back to each other)

MJ: it's been a wild ride has in it

Ashley: Yes getting stuck in that cave, hiking through the forrest and camping out like this.

(Marco, Star, and Higgs stare at the fire why Luna sleeps)

Higgs: judging by the direction they were traveling when we found their foot steps they were heading in the right direction. Most likely if we don't find them they would hit Mewni by tomorrow night

Marco: Not good enough that's a maybe they could of made a wrong turn be going in circles.

Star: Marco please stop your scarring everyone.

(Luna wakes up with a scream)

Luna: I know where they are

Marco: what.

Luna: when I was sleeping I felt the magic of those crystals in Higgs bag, but in the distance I felt another one, and it was moving, before. I was trying to locate a person and I could not but if they have a crystal I can find them, they must of picked up one.

(Higgs jumps on Luna's dragon cycle and Star and Marco jump on Nachos, Luna directs them to where the signal is coming from)

MJ: you know If I was going to get lost with someone I am glad it was with you.

Ashley: me too, we turned it to our own personal mission to test our skills, and we are survivors,

(Both starts to laugh until Mj grabs Ashley hand)

Ashley: MJ?

(MJ and Ashley lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted by a Light shinning on them, and everyone calling out for them. Star uses her Magic to Pull them both Up and on to Nachos)

Higgs: we finally found you

MJ and Ashley: Thanks captain

Marco: lets get back brother.

(everyone makes it back to mewni in the dead of night)

Hunter: you found them,

Higgs: Yup Now I can rest for real.

(Hunter and Higgs go to there room, Luna and Marco and Star go to their leaving Ashley and MJ alone)

Ashley: well goodnight have to get up early for knight training

(Ashley runs off thinking to herself that was so stupid you had him, why didn't you do something.)

(Ashley opens her door and lays down in bed, thinking about their adventure, and that moment they almost kissed)

(a Knock is heard on Ashley's door)

Ashley: come in.

MJ: Hey I was just thinking we left something in that Forrest,

(Ashley checks and sees she has everything)

Ashley: what?

(MJ walks to Ashley bed and Kisses her, Ashley's eyes go wide open)

Ashley: I'm glad we brought that back, to be honest I had a bit of a crush on you since the competition, and I know your leaving at the end of the summer, but till then I want to be always by your side.

MJ: I Know I want to be with you for all the time I have on Mewni.

Ashley: since we slept together in the woods can you stay here for another just one night?

(MJ gets into bed with Ashley, and just as all that time they spent in the woods, Ashley rests her head on MJ shoulder and drifts to sleep both with a smile on each others face.)


	134. Chapter 134 Back in action

Chapter 134 Back in action.

(Ashley wakes Up and sees MJ arm wrapped around her)

(Ashley gets really red and falls out of bed)

MJ: are you all right

Ashley: I'm fine

MJ: I hope this is not a regular thing, you don't need to hide your blushing or your feelings always be honest with me.

Ashley: Ok

(Ashley looks at the clocks)

Ashley: Oh we have to hurry or we are going to be late

(MJ and Ashley change into their knight outfits and rush to the arena, MJ grabs Ashley hand to have her keep up)

(all the knights watch as MJ and Ashley run out of the tunnel)

Ashley: are we late

Higgs: NO.

Hunter: we made sure all the knights got hear early for a special ceremony

Higgs: Ashley, MJ step forward

(MJ and Ashley step in front of Higgs)

Higgs: for completing the mission, and surviving bracing the elements and making it back safely. For Ashley I present you with the title of first class Knight, and for MJ I give you the title of third class knight.

Ashley and MJ: thank you captain.

Higgs: Now get back inline, we have combat training.

(Ashley and Mj get back in line)

Sydney: Hey just because you spent five whole days with MJ does not mean anything, I am still going to win the competition.

Ashley: sorry Sydney, there are things I would like to tell you but I will let you figure that for yourself

Higgs: Ok who is first, Ashley would you like to choose your opponent

Ashley: I choose Sydney

(Sydney and Ashley circle)

Sydney: I am going to make to look like a fool, and MJ will hold me and Love me because of my victory

(Sydney rushes in for a attack, Ashley quickly spins out of the way knocking Sydney down with a strike to the back, Sydney gets up and tries to swing for Ashley head, But Ashley ducks and takes her down again, Sydney tries again another attack, but is hit in the stomach and goes down)

Higgs: I think that is enough, winner Ashley

Seth: well looks like she back, no more distractions blocking her skills

(Seth looks at MJ who is smiling, Seth watching as Ashley walks back in line next to MJ both smiling)

Seth: could it be?

(The rest of the knights pair up and battle it out)

Higgs: Ok knights you had a break while our two missing knights were out, now its time to make up for time lost hit the obstacle, I want a run up the mountain and five laps around the castle)

(The knights hit the obstacle course,)

Hunter: they got plenty of rest now back to schedule training

Higgs: that means you too soldier, go.

Hunter: On it.

(Hunter joins the rest of the knights in training)

(higgs watches the knights complete their training)

(Ashley and MJ race up the mountain, Sydney runs up behind Ashley and pushes her out of the way to get closer to MJ, but just as Sydney pushes Ashley, MJ is right there to pick her back Up)

Sydney: you have to be kidding me.

Ashley: Not cool to push your superior down,

Sydney: what happened

(MJ and Ashley look at each other and just laugh and run past Sydney to the top, on their way back, they start to run faster and faster)

(MJ trips and falls on Ashley together they role down the mountain, Seth runs past them and looks back at his sister and MJ)

Seth: Ok I get it now.

(Ashley and MJ get up and start to race around the castle)

(all the knights finish their training)

Higgs: great job knights, now ounce more.

(The knights begin their training again)

(Seth pays close attention to MJ and Ashley how they interact in each exercise, while tries to keep drawing a wedge between them only to fail everytime)

(The knights ounce again complete their training and line up again out of breath, Ashley leans up against MJ to keep from collapsing)

Higgs: Ok that's enough for today.

(The knights guys head to their changing room while the girls head to theirs)

(Mj changes his close and waits for Ashley)

Seth: waiting for my sister

MJ: Oh Seth Hi

Seth : Listen I'm not going to ask about what happened on your mission, and I can see there is something between you two now, I am trying to be a much nicer person now, (seth face changes to a serous look) but I will leave you with this you break my sisters heart I break you In two and not even your brother the queen will save you (seth faces changes to a smile have a nice rest of your day

MJ: I got and don't worry I would never break her heart

(Seth leaves down a hall, and Ashley comes out)

Ashley: you ok

Mj: your brother gave some interesting advice

Ashley: did he give you that I will break you talk

MJ: Yes

Ashley: yea he gets like that when guys start to like me, it typically scares them away

Mj: well Im not running

(Ashley and MJ kiss, Sydney open the door and sees them)

Sydney: Lucky girl she got all that alone time.

(Ashley and MJ walk hand in hand and Bump into Star and Marco)

Marco: Im so happy we found you, I know you did great, but lets not tell our parents

MJ: deal

Star: Oh I see you earned a promotion very impressive, you're on your way to being the new captain.

(Ashley and MJ head outside while Star watches)

Star: Im glad she took my advice, better to be honest before its too late

Marco: I love you star

Star: I love you too Marco

(Marco and Star share a kiss in the hallway)


	135. Chapter 135 Catching up

Chapter 135 Catching up

(Ashley and Marco walk hand in hand out of the castle to the Forrest)

Ashley: we were right there.

MJ: Yes for 5 whole days we battled the elements, and a spider.

Ashley: Mj do you think we would be together like this if that incident didn't happen, I mean it was only us.

MJ: I did have a crush on you too, when you kissed me on the cheek after my victory it made my heart race, when we sat next to each other in dinner I only thought about how beautiful you looked. when we were in that cave, I saw you in danger and my thought was I had to save you.

MJ: I do owe a bit of credit for getting us closer, but since I met you there has been known one else I have eyes for.

(Mj Pulls Ashley close for a kiss, Sydney watches from a balcony, and starts grinding her teeth)

Sydney: that little, steeling my man, If I got trapped with MJ that would be me down there. I hate seeing them like that.

(Star and Marco are in Star's office taking down maps)

Star: finally we can take these down with them being home.

Marco: thanks for putting up with me, through all that.

Star: of course Mj is my family too. So naturally its ok to be so worried wanting to get him home as soon as possible.

(Star sees Marco in a deep thought

Star: what is bothering you.

Marco: where do we go from here. I mean we have successfully connected the monsters and Mewmans together, we have credited a time of piece in mewni that these mewmans have never scene everything is moving so smoothly, that I keep wondering when the next great battle we will have to face comes.

Star: worried we are getting to comfy, and safe

(Star wraps her arms around Marco)

Star: what's wrong with being comfy, I am feel so warm and comfy right here

(Marco holds Star's hands)

Marco: Thanks you always know how to put my mind at ease

(Marco Turns around and Kisses Star)

Star: aww Marco I love when you get all emotional.

(Marco and Star look out to there kingdom)

(Luna opens the door and checks on her parents)

Star and Marco: Luna, come here sweetie

(Luna runs into her parents arms, Star, Marco and Luna cheeks glow)

Luna: so pretty

(Luna pokes her dads cheeks)

(The sun begins to set on Mewni, and night starts to arrive)

(Luna lets out a big yawn)

Marco: I think its time for bed

Luna: No I can stay awak

Marco: you sure you would want to be wide awake tomorrow when we go back to earth for a little visit

Luna: ok

(Luna heads to bed)

(Star and Marco finish taking down the rest of the maps and sign documents for mewni)

Hunter: it was nice you promoted those two

Higgs: they deserved it

Hunter: I think someone has their eye on the next captain role

(Higgs and Hunter fall asleep)

(Hours go by and Higgs wakes up)

Hunter: are you ok.

Higgs: I'm fine just cant sleep, going to get some air be back in a bit.

(Higgs takes a walk down a hall and starts to make her way to the arena)

(Higgs goes through the tunnel and stops at the entrance when she sees Seth training with a sword, moving to the obstacle course, Higgs keeps watching)

(Seth swings his sword keeping up the pace, before collapsing)

(higgs walks up to Seth)

Higgs: cant sleep

Seth: Oh captain, more like I have not slept yet

Higgs: what, you need your rest

Seth: today my sister became a first class knight, now I need to work twice as hard and reach that level

(Seth keeps swing his sword, Higgs stops seth)

Higgs: Listen I know you have the skills for that level, I never promoted you because of your poor attitude and I can see you are doing better, but you cant do this, trust me I know whats it like to never slow down you make mistakes you get hurt then you are sidelined from missions. Get some rest your going to need show me that you deserve to be a first class knight

Seth: Ok captain

(Seth heads back to his room, and Higgs start to walk out of the tunnel when she turns around and to her imagination she the flashes from her past of Marco and Her dueling, her training to be a top knight)

Higgs: such wonderful memories

(Higgs goes back to her room, and finds Hunter sound asleep, Higgs Kisses her husband and joins in sleep

(The next morning Star and Marco wake up, they go to Luna's room to wake her Up and then goes to MJ room)

MJ: what is going on.

Marco: we are making a visit back home

Star: I already told, Higgs you will not be at knight training)

MJ: Ok I have to do something real quick

(MJ heads to Ashley room just as she is waking up)

Ashley: Oh MJ

MJ: I am going to be going back to earth, but I promise I will be back

Ashley: Ok just come back to me when your back on mewni

MJ: Of course

(Mj heads back to join Marco, Star, and Luna)

Marco: ready

MJ: Ready

(Marco opens a portal and heads back to Earth)


	136. Chapter 136 reunion of friends part 1

Chapter 136 a reunion of old friends part 1

(The family step inside the portal opening at the front of the Diaz Home)

(Marco Knocks twice and Angie opens the door)

Angie: My boys your home

(The family step inside the house)

(Angie holds her sons tightly, and Then Rafael joins them)

Angie: Star, Luna your diaz's too come in and enjoy this group hug

(Luna and Star come into the group Hug)

Rafael: let me get a look a our boys, Look at you Mj building up some muscle, and you seem so happy. My older son you look so much like your old man, your family is so beautiful.

Angie: come sit down I will prepare lunch, how about a huge BBQ

(Luna looks at old photos of Marco and Star)

Luna: grandma, Grandpa you have so many photo's

Angie: we captured a lot of moments through the time Marco and Star were here.

Rafeal: always so many fond memories

(Luna, Marco, MJ, and Star, sit outside and enjoy the summers day)

Marco: Its always a beautiful day in echo creek

Luna: Hey dad, when you and My fell in love what was it like.

Marco: well me and your mother had to do something very hard for the two of us watch each other be with someone else first, but we eventually we able to make a moment where we could be together.

Star: also a little trick, your cheeks. They will glow when you kiss your true love. Its called butterfly love

Luna: thanks Mom

Amgie: Oh MJ there has been a few girls from your class asking about you, they are very pretty

Rafael: we keep telling them your not home

MJ: well mom, dad I met someone she has my heart,

Rafael: Oh I hope we get to meet this girl

Angie: who is she.

MJ: her name is Ashley, she is very beautiful, and a knight of mewni

Angie: another mewni girl

Star: runs in the family does in it

Marco: the diaz brothers love the mewni girls

(Marco and MJ both blush)

Marco: STAR

Star: its true,

(Star kisses Marco)

Star: and we love them right back

Angie: hopefully we get to meet her

(Over on Mewni)

(The knights keep training, Ashley keeps her focus but still misses MJ)

Seth: come on sis, I know your boyfriend is not here but keep your mind on training

Ashley: big talk from my brother, who I might add is lower than me in rank

Seth: not for long, I will be at that level as well and then, Im taking that captains spot

Ashley: your going to have to fight me for it

Seth: I plan to see you at the top

(The knights keep up the training)

Higgs: alright you can rest now

(The knights head out of the arena and back on duty)

AshleY: captain Higgs

Higgs: yes Ashley

Ashley: do you have a pair of scissors I can use?

Higgs: you can burrow mine; just make sure you return them back to me.

(Back on earth)

MJ; hey brother spar with me

Marco: if you think you can, lets do it.

(Marco and MJ get their official armor on)

(Star plays a horn and Makes a announcement)

Star: Up first reigning king of mewni, My best friend, my love my Husband, Marco Diaz. Next younger brother 3rd class knight and the Knight of Mewni's tournament champion MJ Diaz)

Luna: fighters ready begin

(Marco quickly goes on the offense against his brother)

Star: he still got it.

(Marco pushes his brother back ward and goes for a strike, MJ dodges and tries Higgs spin move, But Marco is able to counter and knock him down)

Luna: Point Marco.

Marco: Nice try little bro, but you used that move in the tournament and that is Higgs move I know all her moves, got to try something original

MJ: Lets go

(Marco goes on the offense again, MJ blocks and goes for Marco feet, Marco jumps out of the way, and MJ goes on the offense, He swing at his brother , but Marco counters and knocks down MJ again)

Luna: Point Marco.

MJ: Im not loosing three to zero

(MJ goes on the offense, But a portal opens behind him and Ashley fall on top of him)

MJ: Ow

Ashley: sorry, sorry, I just wanted to see you.

(Marco walks over and taps MJ with his sword)

Luna: Marco wins.

(Angie and Rafael come run over)

Angie: what is happening here

(Ashley gets off MJ and helps him up)

Ashley: Hi Im Ashley

Rafael: Oh so you are Ashley, Mj she is very pretty

MJ: Mom, dad this is Ashley 1st class knight of mewni and my girl friend

(Ashley blushes a bit)

Ashley: Nice to meet you.

Angie: well stay, we have plenty of food for the BBQ

(Everyone sits and enjoys their meals)

Ashley: Wow its incredible

(The family pass the time telling stories)

Marco: Remember when Moon though me out

Star: Oh yea, I then came here and refused to leave.

Luna: what about when I dipped down and blew Marry away, with my magic

Marco: you dipped down, and showed excellent magic power

Ashley: I remember when I first met MJ, only a little bit later that I fell for him, she saved me from my brother. He carried me all the way to the infirmary and helped heal me.

(The meal ends)

Angie: if like you and MJ could sleep in MJ old room, Marco and Star we still have your old room and with Luna)

Marco: thanks mom.

(Marco and Star go into their room; Luna falls asleep on the extra bed, MJ and Ashley go into MJ room, Ashley kisses MJ goodnight and fall asleep together)


	137. Chapter 137 a reunion of friends part 2

Chapter 137 a reunion of old friends part 2

(Mj wakes up with Ashley,)

Ashley: Morning

MJ: Morning, don't you have to get back for knight traing.

Ashley: I got a extra days away, higgs understands.

MJ: alright, when we go back we go back together

(on mewni the knights line up)

Seth: sis is not here,

(Higgs gives the knights their daily training exercises)

(as the knights complete their training, seth starts to worry about her)

Higgs: seth I can see on your face your waiting for your sister to run through the tunnel I gave her a few day off.

Seth: she is a first class knight a example to the other knights

Higgs: I know I gave her special permission, but you will be happy to know I have a mission coming up you will be evaluated by the other first class knights when you go if they bring back positive marks I will graduate you.

Seth: thank you captain.

(The knights head off to their duties)

(On earth, MJ and Ashley, meet Marco, star, and Luna down stairs)

Marco: well brother ready to make breakfast

Mj: lets do it

(Marco and MJ get working on a big pancake breakfast for everyone)

Marco: ok ready everyone

(MJ and Marco set plates for everyone)

(Star kisses Marco and Ashley kisses MJ)

Ashley: thank for the food

Star: you two are great cooks

(Angie and Rafael come down and enjoy breakfast, angie and Rafael both look at Marco and the family he has his wife Star. His beautiful daughter Luna future queen. Then turn to MJ and see him with a beautiful girl and he looks to be the happiest he has ever been, and sees the future he can make with this girl, Both smile at the table)

MJ: Mom, dad what is it

Rafeal: Oh just you have grown up so much and everyone here together you look so happy.

Marco: when you with the one you love it just feels perfect

MJ: I know that feeling brother.

(The family enjoy the rest of their meal)

Star: All right how about we all head out and walk around echo creek

Marco: sounds like a great idea

(Marco, star, Luna, Ashley and MJ all head to echo creek walking through town, Star and Marco see how much it has changed through the years, in all the time they have been gone.)

Marco: that's where I went to do karate, and that where me and star would eat burritos, and school

MJ: wow though all those years.

(A carriage pulls up and Janna and Tom roll down the window)

Tom: look who it is

Janna: Marco, star, Lune, and is that MJ wow you have gotten so big and who is this pretty young girl

Ashley: Hi Ashley first class night for mewni, and I am MJ girlfriend

Janna: you got a cute girlfrinds MJ im round of you, so what bring you here

Marco: visiting family

Janna: same as us, been some time since I have been home my parents wanted to see their grandson again

Tom: Alex, come out here.

(Alex steps out, Luna eyes go wide and runs and jumps into his arms)

Luna: sorry Its been to long since we have seen each other

Alex: I should make occasional visits more,

(Alex kisses Luna)

(Both stop when they have the eyes of the parents on them)

Star: Janna would you like to join us on this walk through echo creek

Janna: why not

'

(Janna, and Tom step out of the carriage and enjoys everyone)

Marco: alex, I know what it is like to be away from someone for to long, you just never want to be apart

MJ: so Ashley this is your first trip on earth

Ashley: this is where you grew up, seems great nice beaches, a pier with rides and games.

MJ: its has been a great place to leave

Marco: hey what if we went to the pier

Star: sounds fun.

(Everyone heads to the pier, riding the rides, winning prizes)

(MJ walks up and goes to a test your strength game, some guys are making calls to Ashley, trying to get her attention hey little lady get your self a strong man instead of that tooth pick)

(MJ walks over, but Ashley pulls him back, Ashley takes the Hammer slamming on the bar, and ringing the bell, Ashley walks over to the men)

Ashley: see this hammer, you speak to me or My boyfriend and this is going some place you cant pull it from

(The guys back off and run for their lives)

Ashley: wimps, at least the guys on mewni are tougher, and the girls are just the same

MJ: never heard you say that

Ashley: Me and My brother both have a temper I just hide mine better till I wont to let it out

(Alex wins a prize for Luna and gives it to her)

Alex: I promise when we are on mewni I am not missing a day, I will come visit all the time things are not right with me when I am not with you I feel like I am

Luna: Missing something I feel it too

(Luna and Alex kiss)

Luna: I did miss that

(Janna and Tom walk together till a guy in a dunk tank start making fun of Janna)

Guy: well well well, if it is not creepy Jan have not seen you since high school, and Look you got your self a freaky man with three eyes and horns, you really are creepy

(Janna tries to walk away but Tom wont let her, he walks up to the booth and throws a pitch that knocks him into the water, the crowd cheers

Tom: don't ever speak to my wife ever again

(Marco and Star look out from the top of a Farris wheel)

Star: seems like everyone is having a good time

Marco: everyone is with the ones they love, is always a special moment.

(Marco and Star kiss, the sun goes down)

Janna: same time tomorrow

Marco and Star: same time tomorrow

(Marco, Star, Luna, MJ, and Ashley head to the Diaz Home all fall asleep in their bed)


	138. Chapter 138 a reunion of friends part 3

Chapter 138 a reunion of old friends part 3

(Star, Marco, and Luna wake up first)

Star: morning family

Marco: Morning Honey

Luna: good morning mom

Star: its our last day here so we have to make the most of it

Luna: alright

Marco: Lets head down stairs for breakfast, I will call up janna and giv her a spot to meet us

(MJ and Ashley wake up soon after)

MJ: do you spell that

Ashley: yes smells like fresh cooking

(MJ and Ashley head down stairs to see Marco cooking)

Marco: Morning little bro and Ashley

Ashley: Morning king, queen princess

Marco: no need for the formalities of royalty

(Everyone sits down for breakfast)

Marco: I called janna, we are going to meet her at the pier again

Star: Luna are you excited to see Alex again

Luna: Mom, don't be weird

Star: what doesn't your heart pound when you see him, yours cheeks glow when you kiss

Luna: Mom please stop

(everyone eats the rest of their breakfast and head to the pier)

Janna: Hey you guys over here

Alex: Hey Luna

(Luna thinks back to what star was telling her about when she sees alex, her heart does start to beat loudly and her cheeks do glow)

Luna: Oh HI alex.

Janna: Come on there is still much to see around echo creek lets go

(Everyone walks together)

Janna: Hey Marco, check it out the concert hall

Marco: Yea we saw a lot of concerts there.

Janna: its sad love sentence does not tour anymore

Marco: I heard they had a few come back tours but I think they are fully retired

Star: they were the number one band for all those years

Tom: I still have my collectable memorabilia

(A tour bus pulls up on the side of the road, the Window lowers and Jackie pokes her head out)

Jackie: I thought that was all of you

Janna: Jakcie?

Marco: what are you doing on that bus

Jackie" Its mine and oskars cross country tour bus, we are finishing our concert tour here in echo creek, you got to come

(Jackie hands tickets to Marco)

(Jackie steps off the bus)

Jackie: Is that Marco Junior, you have gotten taller since I last saw you. I remember when I was your baby sitter

MJ: Jackie that's embarrassing

Jackie: Oh and who is this

MJ: this is Ashley, Knight of mewni

Jackie: Marco brother love the mewni girls

Janna: we have though the same thing

(Jackie get back on the tour bus)

Jackie: see you tonight

Star: her career really has been great, with skateboarding and now singing.

Marco: she keeps moving forward

Oskar: oh wait don't forget these back stage passes, come see us after the show

(Everyone leaves to continue their walk through echo Creek, they get to the ocean to Lie-down on the sand and Play in the ocean)

(Luna uses her magic to surf the waves)

alex: wow look at her go.

Star: My daughter has skills, so you and Luna have been pretty close, you two are totally in love

Alex: well yea, I mean like her name Luna the Love, months have gone by and I only see her through my mirror I want to spend all my time with her

(Star smiles at Alex, Hours go by and The day turns to Night and the group heads to the concert hall to see it packed with people

Jackie: thank you echo creek are you ready

(The crowd cheers, as Oskar and his band plays, Jackie takes center stage and begins to sing)

Star: I have only heard her on records, but she is even better live

Marco: I know all those years I knew her she never would sing, this must have been a hidden talent she never shared,

(Star and Marco dance to the music, as well as Janna and Tom, Alex and Luna, and Ashley and MJ)

(The crowd sings along with Jackie, as she sings one song after another)

Oskar: let me hear you make some noise for My wife Jackie

(The crowd screams shaking the arena)

Jackie: for this next song a shout out to on the greatest bands out there, love sentence

(Jackie begins to sing just friends, Marco and Luna sing along as well as Janna and Tom)

Ashley: wait I don't get it, why are the couple singing this song its about being just friends

MJ: trust me I don't really get it either to be honest but this song holds something special for them I just go with it

(Star and Marco kiss, as well as Janna and Alex)

(Ashley turns to MJ and Kisses him)

Alex: uhh Luna

(Luna wraps her arms around alex and kisses him)

Luna: I love you

Alex: I love you too

(The concert ends after Jackie finishes her last song)

Jackie: thank you goodnight echo creek

(everyone heads back stage to see Jackie and Oskar)

Marco: you were incredible

Star: amazing your voice is amazing

Jackie: thanks. When I was singing I saw all of you, you all looked really cute together

(Oskar arrives with two kids holding his hands)

Jakcie: Oh everyone meet my oldest sun, Steven, and my youngest son chris)

Marco: they are adorable

Oskar: they love hearing their mom sing, now with the concert over we can get back to our other professional being parents.

(everyone catches up, but the time goes by fast and everyone goes their separate ways)

Jackie: see you all again, don't stay away too long

(Janna, Tom and Alex, head back to the Underworld)

(The diaz family, with Ashley head to the diaz home to sleep, and ready for a early wake up because Mewni await their arrival)

Marco: Night my beautiful family

Ashley: thanks for showing me around earth, your home is lovely. I am excited to be back on Mewni with you.


	139. Chapter 139 First class mission

Chapter 139 First class Mission

(Marco, Star, and Luna pack their bags and head down stairs to be greeted by their Rafael and Angie

Angie: I know its time to go home

Rafael: I am happy you have returned, I know you will continue to do great

(Ashley and MJ come down stairs)

MJ: By mom and Dad

Angie: we will see you soon

(Marco, opens a portal heading back to mewni, Star and Marco go to star's office Luna heads to her room to call alex, and Ashley and Mj head to the arena)

Higgs: Just in time

(Ashley hands the scissors back to Higgs)

Higgs: you and the other first class knight we be evaluating Seth, he is your brother but I want a honest evaluation when you arrive

Ashley: Yes captain

Set: I am ready lets to do this

Knight: you listen to us, we will be tracking your progress

(Higgs Opens a portal)

Higgs: Ok knight move, move move

(The first class knights Head out with Seth, Ashley blows a kiss to MJ)

MJ: be safe

(The knights exit the portal and end up in Swamp)

Knight: On alert if this is a first class mission

(The Knight make there way through the swap)

Knight: seth check up the ahead

SETh: On regular missions I know I have ran ahead eager to get to a battle, but I know they are watching and I will do as instructed

(Seth looks around, )

Seth: its clear

(The knights keep moving)

Seth: what is the purpose of this mission

Knight: higgs said those special crystals that were in that cave, were also found here we are supposed to collect them, and bring them back,

Seth: does not seem to difficult

Knight: don't let a mission fool you,

(the knights make their way through the Swamp)

Seth: uh did anyone else feel something move against their leg

Ashley: what are you talking about

Seth: I felt something against my leg

Knight: keep moving forward

(The knights make their way through the swap)

Ashley: Ok what was that

Seth: Im telling you I felt something back there

Knight: you two keep moving

Ashley: I really think we should move on land

(the two knights that were ahead of Ashley and Seth, are pulled quickly underwater

Ashley: get your sword ready

Seth: I got your back sis

(The two knights are through from the water and land with a splash)

Knight: RUN!

(Vines come out of the water grabbing the knight)

Seth: We are no leaving you

Knight: that's an order

(Seth springs into action cutting the vines setting them free)

Seth: leave no man behind

(A huge Venus fly trap pops out of the swamp)

Knight: Oh we got to get out of here

(The two knight get picked up by vines, Seth tries to save them)

Knight: No seth get out of here take the scissors and go.

(The knights are eaten by the giant plant)

Ashley: Seth lets go

Seth: Leave no man behind

(Seth charges at the plant, and gets picked up and eaten)

Ashley: Oh No seth

(The venus fly trap picks up Ashley)

Ashley: IM sorry MJ look like I am not coming back home.

(A sword slices though The venus fly trap from the inside, Seth pulls the two knights out, along with Cystals)

Ashley: seth you ok

Seth: seems like these crystal are the problem for this monster

Ashley: well lets get them back

(Seth opens up a portal back to mewni)

(After a few hours Ashley meets with Higgs in her office)

Higgs: would you like to give me a report

Ashley: its pretty clear obvious Seth should be a first class knight, he has had the skills for years, the truth is yes he ignored the orders of her superiors. Seth wanted to save his fellow knights

Higgs: he put himself in danger, he could of got killed as well as the other knights

Ashley: My report stays not as his sister but as a first class knight, he is ready to take on bigger challenges and help his fellow knights

(Higgs meets with Alex)

SEth: I Know I didn't get the promotion, I was reckless, and I didn't listen I saved the knights but the ends don't justify the means I should of listened

Higs: true, But do you know your biggest mistakes on previous mission

Seth: not thinking ahead, charging into battle early and not caring about my other knights putting them in great danger

Higgs: we as knights need to push pass our limits under stand our faults and problems, and learn to be better this is the qualification of a promoted knigh. So

Seth I herby promote you to a first class knight

Seth: thank you Higgs.


	140. Chapter 140 A storm comes to mewni

Chapter 140 a storm comes to Mewni.

(Ashley and MJ train in the arena,)

MJ: so your brother has been promoted

Ashley: Yes, now with both of us being first class knight the final race begins to take the position as the next captain, but that not for a few years, Higgs is not retiring any time soon.

(The wind start to pick up and, and a little rain start to fall)

Mj: we better get inside

Ashley: right behind you

(MJ and Ashley walk though the halls of the castle, Ashley stops when she hears laughter from Luna room)

(Ashley piers through a crack in the door)

Luna: Im happy you could come today

Alex: I promised I would be visiting more

Luna: I am glad you did, I just wished I had a bit of privacy, Ashley. Don't think I don't see you spying I can use my magic to follow anything around me, so stop spying

(Ashley follows MJ down a hall)

Alex: cant get privacy

Luna: I wonder if my parents had their trouble with privacy

(a large crack of thunder is heard, the wind picks up and rain begins to get very heavy)

(Hours go by and the storm gets worse)

Marco: I hope the crops will be ok

Star: Don't worry they will be protected from the storm; I hope the citizens down there will be ok. The houses are not as strong as this castle

Marco: If any damages come will rebuild

Star: Lets see how Luna is doing

(Marco and Star open Luna's door to see Luna and alex kissing)

Luna: Mom, dad why cant I get a moment of privacy

Star: we were just checking on you

(Luna uses her magic to close to the door)

Marco: we maybe should of knocked she is a teenager with a boyfriend

Star: Like we were, I remember those embarrassing memories of getting caught

Marco: yes now we are the parents embarrassing our daughter

Star: Come on lets go to my office

(Star and Marco sit in her office)

Star: Marco my love, if you could turn back time would, you change anything.

Star: for Me I told you before I wish I had the confidence to tell you my feelings to get away from all that bad jealousy with Jackie

Marco: personally I wouldn't, yes It would have been great to have more time together like we are now, but it was a growing friendship star you are still my best friend. I I loved that part about us the silliness of our adventures how we grew together it made every moment special. There is no need to change anything you are my wife we have a beautiful daughter who grows everyday and just that I get to wake up next to you everyday its my favorite part

Star: Oh Marco please never change

Marco: I wont

(Marco kisses star)

(Luna opens the door to Star's office

Luna: Mom, dad. Oh was I interrupting

Star: Guess we deserved that.

(Luna, Marco, Star, and Alex go down stairs to enjoy a nice lunch while the storm continues)

Luna: it's a real shame we can't go outside during this heavy rain storm.

Star: unless you want to test your skills against harsh winds, heavy rain, and lightening.

Luna: On second though I will stay inside where its warm with alex

(MJ, Ashley and Seth sit down next)

Star: so seth I heard you are a first class knight

Seth: yes the other knights were against me being promoted, I think Higgs wanted to see my sisters reaction to my battle I guess her response was really good.

Ashley: you have changed a lot, you helped your knights, you took your time and were not crazy battle hungry

Seth: Now I aim to the top spot, the captain of Mewni

(Seth feels a hand on his shoulder)

Higgs: So you think you can take my job

Seth: Uh UH I Mean when you retire

Higgs: you think I am retiring this early

Ashley: seth want to take that foot out of your mouth before you make things worse.

Higgs: Im just kidding, don't sweat it you should see your face now.

Hunter: you never change

Higgs: I am still young, so don't expect for that position to be up for grabs just yet.

Ashley: I know so there is plenty of time to show that I am better than my brother

Seth: oh its on. MJ train with me tomorrow

Ashley: MJ is my boyfrien we are battling to train tomorrow

Luna: OH MJ caught between two.

MJ: well of course I will be training with Ashley, sorry seth your going to need a different opponent

(Seth gives a death stare to MJ)

MJ; that look is not going to train my mind.

Seth: fine then I will find a better rival.

Alex: I will challenge you I want a rematch from our last battle

Seth: your on.

Luna: and if you two want I could go full force with my magic and see how much strength you guys have.

Seth and Ashley: Your On

Higgs: The sense of battle both trying to beat the other with competitive spirit

Hunter: you have that look in your eye.

Higgs: What look

Hunter: that look you have when you want a battle.

(Higgs turns to Marco, Marco smiles)

Marco: your on, and I am not letting you win.

Higgs: I can't wait.


	141. Chapter 141 Battle day

Chapter 141 Battle day.

(MJ wakes up and puts on his armor, he walks outside and sees Ashley waiting for him)

Ashley: you ready

MJ: of course I will be giving it my all as the current champion, and just because I am your boyfriend just not mean I am going light on you

Ashley: I expect your best or I will simply just knock you down.

MJ: come on lets go.

(Ashley and MJ leave to the arena)

(Star catches Marco training with his sword, and in his armor)

Star: Looks good on you.

Marco: Oh hey star I have not put this armor on in some time, I have not even battled with Higgs in some time.

Star: you will do great.

(In Luna's room, she makes a call to alex)

Luna: everyone is getting ready you better hurry over hear or you are going to miss it

Alex: don't worry I am on my way now, see you at the arena

Luna: wait Alex I need to tell you something, seth is strong I don't want to see what happened last time

Alex: don't worry seth is much more relaxed he wont go crazy like last time.

(Alex hangs up the mirror and Luna heads to the arena)

(Marco and Star head to the arena and find the knights have already gathered and Alex and Luna standing with them)

Higgs: Knights today is a competitive battle training, we are already have a few matches lined up so lets get started.

(Alex and Seth step up first against each other)

Alex: ready for a rematch

Seth: Yea, when I win this will make two in a row prince of the underworld

Higgs: begin

(Alex waits for Seth to make the first move, Seth goes for Alex feet first and then for up upward strike, alex dodging both hits, alex rushes in for a opening but Seth blocks Alex attacks)

Alex: definitely strong

Seth: where is that fire, your power running low.

Alex: nope.

(Alex uses his fire abilities to rush seth with a strong strike, knocking away Seth sword, Letting Alex land a hit on seth, knocking him back onto the ground)

Alex: if I go full force I will lose stamina, plus when I used to get angry I had no control now I do, this fight will be different from the previous one.

(Seth stands back up and quickly rushes Alex, trying to knock away his sword, alex stands tall, he uses his fire again to push back on Seth, but seth back up and out of reach, Alex fire goes away, and alex catches his breath, but Seth lands a hit while he temps to recover)

Higgs: one to one, this will be the final round be ready.

(Alex goes full force using his fire again, alex recognizes this and stays out of range of his strikes)

Seth: when you tire you lose.

(Alex fire goes out)

Alex: fine then I will win without it, skill vs skill.

(Seth and Alex both go at it swinging to land a final hit, Seth takes one step back, alex sees this a swipes at his feet knocking him off balance and landing the winning hit, Alex extends his hand to seth)

Alex: great fight

Seth: yea you too.

Higgs: next about the battle of the adorable lovers Ashley and MJ)

(MJ and Ashley blush at the announcement)

MJ: higgs that's not funny

Higgs: fine the two love bird you were lost in the forrest

Ashley: that's not better captain, quit it.

(MJ and Ashley step into the ring)

Ashley: remember no holding back,

Higgs: this is a first.

(Ashley spins, distracting MJ for a second till he notices the sword coming at him, MJ blocks But Ashley quick speed puts her on the offense quickly, MJ keeps pace with Ashley blocking her attacks)

(MJ pushes back putting himself in the offense, swing for Ashley feet then attempts to use quick strikes Ashley is able to block, MJ tries to use higgs move to spin Ashley, but Ashley is able to stand her ground throwing MJ lets go pulling him off balance and landing the opening hit.

(MJ stand up, MJ goes on the offense, Ashley is able to duck and dodge his attacks, Ashley tries to land the winning hit, But MJ spins getting behind Ashley, MJ then spins Ashley to face him, and lands a hit knocking him down.

(MJ and Ashley battle for the final point, going both on the offense and defense, Ashley locks sword with MJ, Ashley leans in and kissing MJ, MJ steps back and Ashley runs in and lands a final hit.

Marco and Higgs: that looks familiar

Marco: what did you tell her about that move?

Higgs: I don't know what you're talking about

Marco: well looks like our fight is next

(Star puts her hand On Higgs shoulder)

Star: remember higgs try something like that against Marco I you know what will happen.

Higgs: Im a married women, I would not do that, I would only kiss Hunter.

(Higgs and Marco face each other, there is a small stillness and when the battle begins Star sees it, to Star's eyes Marco and Higgs looks like they were fourteen battling in that squire battle all those years ago. Going toe to toe battling to prove who is the best)

(Luna looks over to see her mom smiling, Hunter looks at higgs battling Marco, going strike for strike neither giving the other a opening,

Star: I remember watching from the sidelines when they had their fight, and seeing them now nothing has really changed, I could see it that spark in both their eyes when they face each other, its weird

Hunter: they are smiling?

Star: just as they did all those years ago is a strange smile they enjoy competition and they bring out the best in each other,

(Higgs keeps pushing Marco back, Marco ducks and spins out of the way and landing a hit on Higgs)

(Higgs gets up jumping into the air and trying to hit Marco, Higgs swing for Marco and Pins him down handing a hit of her own, what seems like a hour was going by both looking to land the winning hit, they lock swords both swing their swords going high and each one lands a hit at the same time knocking the other to the ground, Marco and Higgs face each other while lying on the ground)

Marco: all that for a tie

Higgs: Yup, no winner this time, want to keep going to try and land a winning hit

Marco: I would but I cant get up

Higgs: me neither , I am to tired

(Star helps Marco up, while Hunter helps up Higgs)

Star: you guys kept that fight going for over an hour

Hunter: you are definitely in the high skills

Higgs: No a tie is not good enough, I want to see who would win let me go.

Marco: star we have to finish this fight

(Hunter and Marco slowly walk over to each other and be ready for the finale fight, Higgs swings at Marco, Marco blocks and tries to return a hit

Star: they are to stubborn

(Marco Jumps forward and blocks and Strike from Higgs getting a opening a winnng the final point.)

(Marco helps up higgs)

Higgs: great fight, one of us had enough stamina to win the final point.

Marco: thanks

Higgs: ready to collapse

Marco: 1,2,3

(Marco and Higgs both fall on the ground completely exhausted)


	142. Chapter 142 Matchmaking

Chapter 142 Matchmaking.

(Everyone says their goodbyes,)

Luna: same time tomorrow

Alex: Same time tomorrow

(The lucitors open a portal and leave to the underworld)

Marco: MJ you coming to dinner

MJ; I promised Ashley I would train with her more.

Ashley: after seeing your fight today with our captain then I know I have a long way to go

Star: Hunter, Higgs would you like to join us

Higgs: sure I worked up a appetite

(The butterfly family and Higgs and Hunter sit down and enjoy their meal)

Higgs: you still got it, I thought being the king would of made you soft

Marco: of course not when there is a battle coming to mewni, I will be there on the front lines

Higgs: I will see you the battlefield

Star: So Luna, you and Alex have another date planned tomorrow

Luna: I would not call it a date, I just want to see him everyday it does not mean it's a date or anything

Higgs: you are planning something special I can tell

Luna: can we just stop with the interrogations, and eat our meal

Marco: she is right

(Luna begins to drink her water)

Star: So I guess he will be the future king of mewni, aka Luna's husband

(Luna spits out her water getting really red)

Luna: why, wha did I just say

(Everyone laughs)

Luna: not funny

Higgs: But you love him don't you, don't you think about him all the time. You said you always want to be close to him.

(Higgs Looks at Marco and Star)

Higgs: it was for these two, I would always tease marco before they were together even, then when they were together could not stay away from each other, they were so cute snuggling together, I heard when Star was living with The diaz family when Marco got kicked off mewni for the second time. He would get caught all the time with Lipstick all over him, isn't that right star

(Star and Marco get really red)

Star: why did the situation get turned to us

Higgs: you're her parents give her some parental advice

Marco: well when you find the one you love you just never really want to be apart, a piece of you is missing, even for me and star being soul bonded by the blood moon, I feel I didn't have to be chosen with Star, even before I knew about the moon I always felt connected to her and want to be with her.

Star: you want to share everything, you never went though watching the person you felt love toward be with someone else, either it was Jackie or Tom. We both wanted each other to be happy, but we both knew when were together it was at our most happiest.

Luna: thanks mom, thanks dad.

Higgs: So Hunter I think maybe in a few years there is going to be a new Princess for you to train

Marco, Star, Hunter: HIGGS

(at the arena)

MJ: nice form

(MJ dodges Ashley's attacks without a sword

Ashley: what are you doing

MJ: this helps both of us me with my defense seeing my opponents movement and dodging and your offense.

(Ashley stops)

Ashley: I Have been thinking we need to find a girl for seth, Everyone today was with their couple but Seth he was single

MJ: He doesn't have a girlfriend

Ashley: I sometimes see the girl squires or knights look his way, but my brother being battled crazed gets a look in his eye that kind of scares them off, I mean he made improvements to be nicer, I think as his sister he could have someone special

MJ: well maybe we could help.

(AS the night goes on, everyone heads to bed, the next morning Marco and Star are busy with paper work, Luna and Alex went for a ride through the forest, and Higgs and Hunter train the knights)

MJ: hey Ashley what about Sydney

Sydney: what is this I heard

Ashley: what do you think of my brother

(Sydney grabs MJ's hands)

Sydney: you're the only one I want

(Ashley steps in front of them)

Ashley: He is mine, Im asking about my brother

Sydney: MJ is the one for me

(Sydney blows MJ a kiss, But Ashley swipes at the air with her sword blocking the illusion kiss)

Sydney: touchy, touchy.

(Seth begins to train with Hunter, Ashley and MJ take notice to any girl looking at Seth in a romantic way, Ashley walks up to a girl)

Ashley: Amy, do you want to train close to Seth

Amy: what I am nowhere near his level

Ashley: but you could get really close to him in battle

amy: what are you saying,

Ashley: you like seth right, we have been friends for years we grew up as squires so I would see this look on your face the same one you are making now

Amy: what I don't know what you are talking about

Ashley: don't be shy, better to be honest unless someone gets to him first

Amy: Um Um, well I could maybe ask him for lessons my combat training is lacking some skill

Ashley: great

(Luna and Alex ride through the forest)

Luna: hey Alex, we should turn back better not get lost.

(Luna's warnicorn gets spooked and throws luna off, the warnicorn rides off on its own back to mewni)

alex: Are you ok

Luna: yea, but I landed on My leg I cant stand

Alex: alright let me help you

(Alex helps luna onto his warnicorn, and rides slowly back to mewni, till it gets spooked too rides through the forrest, Luna holds on tightly to alex Not wanting to fall off)

Alex: don't worry I got you we will be back soon enough

(alex helps Luna off,)

alex: lets get your leg checked out

Luna: first wait

(Luna leans in and kisses alex)

Luna: I love you

Alex: I love you too

(Luna and alex head to the infirmary to get Luna leg, bandaged up)

Nurse: Ok so you should stay off that foot for a bit

Luna: alright

(Luna lays down on the bed)

Alex: I will be right here if you need anything

Luna: thanks I can always count on you.


	143. Chapter 143 taking the chance

Chapter 143 Giving up or taking the chance.

(The next morning the knights line up at the arena, before higgs shows up Ashley gets the chance to go up and talk to amy.)

Ashley: come on out with it you said you liked my brother

Amy: Please stop he will here you

Ashley: higgs wont get here for another 10 minutes come with me

(Amy and Ashley got to the women's side of the knights room)

Ashley: I want all the details

Amy: all the details?

Ashley: yes.

Amy: it started when we were so young, back then it was only a dream to be a squire, you and Seth were destined to be knights with your grandfather being the great sir muscleton. But I remember we used to play knights vs. monsters and there was seth leading the children of mewni playing with toy swords, I admired him.

Ashley: I remember we had fun times back then.

Amy: then I remember you said you were going to become squires, it was not the choice that for me I could not face danger like seth and you did, but I wanted to close to him, I was not ready to handle all that danger we faced. I was terrified my legs were shaking, but when I wanted to give it all I had to stay near him. It took me a long time longer than you did to become a knight, I was a poor squire and I got different knights I was moved around, But I wanted to be a knight so I could be next to seth.

Ashley: why did you never try.

Amy: I did, I tried a couple of times, but I saw his look he did not have time for romance, he did not have time for romance. I began to question why was I even being a knight, when it comes to combat I am the worst, obstacle course I cant finish first I am not the fastest, I was ready to quit being the knight but If I did I could not be next to him, I would hold it in my heart that I would not tell him but I would do my best than hopefully one day I would I would be standing tall, with him looking at me with the same look I would give him.

Ashley: Amy that's so sweet

Amy: you cant tell him, ever I don't know If I will be ever ready to tell him. Can we go back to the rest of the knights

(Amy and Ashley head back to the rest of the knight)

Seth: where were you two

Ashley: Amy forgot her sword.

Seth: a important tool for the knight

(Higgs and Hunter arrive in the Arena)

Higgs: good morning knights its another beautiful day, and its combat training day

(Higgs Points at seth, which brave knight would want to challenge a first class knight, seth)

(Ashley pokes at Amy trying to get her to raise her hand)

AmY: stop

Ashley: take a chance, go for it

(Amy raises her hand)

Amy: I will.

(Amy and Seth circle each other to be prepare for a battle)

Seth: don't worry I will go easy on you.

(Amy began to think if I will ever get him to notice me, I will need to really take action)

(Amy goes for a quick strike, that surprises seth, and blocks it. Amy then goes slow knocking seth to the ground in the stomach, the other knights drop their draws seeing amy who is a slacker when it comes to being a knight knocking down seth)

Ashley: there you go, make him see you.

(Amy remembers something Ashley said you got to make his competitive spirit make him see you as a opponent there is a strange communication when two people battle)

(Seth returns with strikes of his own which Amy blocks)

(amy thinks to her self I will get you to see me, I will make you see who I am)

(the two continue to go shot for shot trading off offense and defense, both striking each other neither going down)

Higgs: this is new, the girl who would be the least likely to be up against seth, is showing what she could do.

(the knights don't say a work only eyes open wide as Amy continues to stand up against seth)

Seth: you have got a lot of fight in you.

Amy: let me show you what I could really do,

(Amy runs circles around seth, making him check his surroundings), Amy goes in for a strike from behind, seth tries to spin over to face amy but gets his feet caught and unbalanced, Amy knocks Seth down)

Higgs: stop that enough get back in line.

(Amy extends her hand, and Seth looks up at Amy in the sun light and takes her hand and stands up)

Seth: great fight, never expected it from you. That girl who we all played knights together, would be so great.

Amy: thanks

Ashley: come on tell him.

Higgs: come on knights time to get in line we have our routine training

(The knights hit the obstacle course, seth normally the leader in the obstacle course Amy is right next to him)

(Seth thinks to himself, what is with her she is never a head of the packed she never is able to keep up)

(Seth and Amy finish the obstacle course, they then race up the mountain both neck and neck, Seth keeps looking over wondering what is her deal.)

(on the way back down, seth trips over and sees and Amy runs past him and gets to finish first, Higgs looks in aw as amy was the one who finished first, Seth finishes as he looks on and catches his breath he looks at Amy)

Seth: where is all this coming from.

(The rest of the knights finish)

Ashley: she is going to tell him

MJ: I think its time we let them take their natural path

Higgs: you are excused, head to your stations

(MJ and Ashley run into Marco and Star)

Marco: Little brother, only another month left on mewni, get all the moments you can

MJ: don't worry bro I will, and this wont be a goodbye I will be back when I will leave I will return.

Star: always welcomed on mewni.

Ashley: Don't be looking at any of those earth girls

MJ: I only have eyes for you.

(As night falls on mewni, seth makes his rounds around the castle and sees AmY)

Seth: you were great today, where did all that come from, why don't you train like that all the time.

Amy: because, because, you're the one I stayed to being a knight for, I wanted one chance to show you my skills.

Seth: but why, we are knights of mewni you don't need to prove something to me

Amy: because I like you very much, I have grown up with you and saw your motivation, you want to be the captain, you don't seem like you have eyes on anything else, so why put any romantic feelings out their

Seth: your crazy

(Seth takes Any hands,)

Seth: if you have those feelings for me, why hide them.

Amy: wait what

Seth: If you are brave enough to confess feelings you have, who am I to turn them away. So from now on I will have my eyes on becoming the captain and you,

(Seth kisses Amy on the cheek,)

Seth: see you tomorrow, and I look forward to seeing that same fire.

(Amy touches the spot seth kisses her)

Amy: did that really just happen

(Ashley runs up and hugs amy)

Ashley: I am so proud of you

Amy: I don't know what just happened I kind of blacked out

Ashley: well let me walk you back to your room, I will tell you everything.


	144. Chapter 144 Dimension Hoping

Chapter 144 Dimension Hoping.

(Ashley walks with her brother to the arena)

Ashley: so you and Amy

Seth: she made a big confession, I cant just turn away her feelings.

Ashley: so what about her.

Seth: we have been friends for years when we were playing as knights vs monsters, I was only wanted to be a knight, and I was always the captain of the knights team, when we would choose teams, I remember amy's hand would be high in the air wanting to be on my team every time, when I became a squire she was there, you remember she didn't look like she really belonged and she was not the best squire she must have had 5 or six knights, could not sharpen a sword properly or weave chainmail, it took her multiple tries to make it to the knight level. I would watch and wonder is it perseverance, is it stubbornness why would she not quit. I never though it was me. She just wanted to be close to me.

Ashley: she is a sweet girl

Seth: Now when we go on missions I wont be at the head of the pack, I will be by her side.

Ashley: aww that's so sweet, my brother is all grown up

Seth: what are you talking about we are the same age.

Ashley: yea, but you were kind of a brute, and a loner.

Seth: I get it, at least I didn't need a 5 days alone adventure with my crush to confess

Ashley: Ha ha, very funny

(MJ and Ashley, stand next to each other, and Seth and Amy sit next to each other.)

Higgs: alright Knights lets get to work.

(Luna waits at the front door for Alex, Marco and Star pass by)

Marco: Luna what are you doing

Luna: Oh Hi dad, alex and I made a plan to meet together

Star: Have fun on your date

Luna: MOM

(Marco and Star head down a hallway)

Marco: will they be alright

Star: classic safe kid, don't you trust them,

Marco: I do.

Star: just let them have their romance

(Alex opens the door to see Luna waiting for him, Alex Gives Luna flowers,)

Luna: ready for our date

(Luna turns red, blushing very hard)

Alex: what you don't want to call It a date

Luna: No I do, Just a bit caught off guard.

Alex: where do you want to go.

Luna: well I have these scissors want to see different places.

(Alex takes Luna's hand and opens a portal, and walk through)

(The first Dimension they visit, is the st Olgas old school)

Alex: what is this place

Luna: My mom told me, that Meteroa who used to go by Miss heinous ran this school to correct rebel princesses

(a lot of princess come out partying)

Princess: OMG its Luna Butterfly, I have heard stories about your famed parents Star butterfly and Marco Diaz)

(Alex looks over and sees a statue of Marco)

Alex: what is that

Luna: Oh yes my dad used to be a princess named turdina, it was very confusing.

(the princesses Look of and take notice of Alex)

Princess: Oh are you the lucitor prince, you are very handsome

Princess: want to party with us.

Princess: do you have a girlfriend?

Alex: I do

Princess: aww, no fair, you are pretty cute.

(Luna opens another portal, and alex heads with her)

Princess: wait are they dating, that's a bit embarrassing I didn't know.

(The portal opens up again at a carnival)

Alex: whats this

Luna: My mom told me about it, she said it was a 24 hour carnival

(Luna and Alex spend their time playing games winning prizes,)

Alex: Luna no cheating with Magic

Luna: I can win with no magic, and skill alone.

(Alex and Luna spend time riding more rides and sharing cotton candy)

Luna: I love sweet things

(A elderly man takes a photo of Luna and Alex)

Manager: Hi I am the manager of I saw you to looking so happy together

(Luna takes a photo with Alex)

(The manager hands Luna and Alex two pictures)

Manager: your name is Luna butterfly, I remember I took your parents photo when they came here they were not dating at the time, so they did not want to go on a ride I suggested but what about you two.

(The manager points to The tunnel of love)

(Alex takes Luna hand and gets on the ride)

(Luna blushes as she hides it from Alex as they took a trip through the tunnel of love)

Alex: you don't need to be so shy, we have dated for months, I love you Luna diaz butterfly.

Luna: I love you Alex Lucitor

(Luna and Alex share a kiss, they open a portal and head to mewni)

Luna: today was a special date, and nothing made me happier

Alex: I know, my parents are going to be wondering where I am

(Alex gives Luna one more kiss goodnight, before heading to the underworld)

(luna walks down the hall to her room, smiling as she falls asleep)


	145. Chapter 145 Knight date

Chapter 145 Knight date.

(Marco and Star continue to work on their paper work, in star's office)

Star: why, why , why where is all this paper work coming from

Marco: well we have not done a lot of document signing in a while things pile up

Star: Please make it stop

Marco: Come on if we don't finish we are going to have to deal with more work tomorrow

Star: But its so boring, I miss the fun in being the queen.

Marco: I know, but we need to keep things running smoothly

Star: can you kiss me, If you kiss me I can work on these documents

(Marco leans in kissing Marco, Star pulls him in for another kiss, Star wraps her arms around Marco not letting him break away from her kiss)

(A knock is heard at the office door-forcing Star to let go.)

Star: Come in.

Higgs: Good morning my king and queen. I wanted to take a few knights out on a mission I promise full safety nothing dangerous

Marco: All right Higgs I trust you

Higgs: thank you your majesty

(Higgs leaves but turns around,

Higgs: Oh Marco you got a bit of lipstick right there

(Marco and Star both blush)

Higgs: alright see you

(Higgs Closes the door)

Star: one more kiss

(Marco and Star kiss)

(Higgs heads to the arena with Hunter, and meets the knights lined up ready for them)

Higgs: good morning knights, its going to be a mission day today I want everyone ready in ten minutes

(The knights line up ready to follow Higgs and Hunter)

Higgs: ok we are heading out

(Seth stands next to amy )

Amy: Not at the front of the pact

Seth: I am good right here.

(The knights head off into the forest)

Ashley: you don't think she is taking us back to that cave

MJ: No way Higgs is smarter than that she would not do that

(The The knights haead deeper into the forrest where they approach a cave)

MJ: or I could be wrong, she is either crazy or trying to kill us

Ashley" maybe we could get another cave in again, so we could be alone

MJ: very funny

Ashley: I was not making a joke

(The knights look at the front of the cave)

amy: Uh captain is it safe to go in there

Higgs: we are not going deep, today we will be mining these crystals they have magical properties they mewni can use to greater their resources

(the knights head into the cave, looking up at the top of the cave wondering if their will be another cave in)

Higgs: ok knights get to work

(The knights get to work uses they sword to hack at the crystals beginning to break off huge pieces)

MJ: wont this dull out blades

Higgs: first lesson, sharpening your sword with these makes your sword sharper than ever, with a few magic properties.

(Crystals are mined and put into a large bag to be brought back)

Higgs: Ok that's enough we are heading out

(The knights head back to Mewni)

Higgs: short training day, the rest of the time is yours.

MJ: Hey Ashley want to do our own training

Ashley: yea

Amy: seth you want have a rematch

Seth: your on.

(MJ and Ashley train in combat with swords, while Amy and seth train as well.)

(The rest of the knights leave to go on duty, and do what ever they want, Higgs leaves with Hunter but doubles back and head quietly to stands to watch the knight who stayed in action)

Higgs: lets see how they do, both want to be a captain. Lets see that skill

(Ashley and MJ go strike for strike, battle back, same for Amy and seth)

Seth: are you just staying here for me.

Amy: No now I am getting serious I wont let other take care of me I will be able to handle myself in a battle)

(Hours go by the knights continue their combat training then moving to the obstacle course, doing multiple trip over and over, running up the mountain, then back, then back to the top then back again)

Higgs: how long till their bodies just give out.

(Any collapses first as the sun goes down, Seth is able to help her stand up)

seth: can you keep going,

(Amy stands up and keeps going with their routine)

(Ashley looks at seth)

Ashley: you read to quit

Seth: I can keep going

(The knights keep up their routine with Higgs looking on, very impressive. I give them the day off to do what ever they want, these four choose to continue to be knights)

(The sky gets dark, the stars come out)

MJ: I think that is enough for me., Ashley wont to take a walk with me

Ashley: sure, lets go.

(Ashley and MJ leave the arena)

(Seth takes amy hand and walks with her to the top of mewni mountain )

MJ: I got your hint, you wanted to be alone so here it is, we could go where ever you want.

Ashley: Come on

(Ashley and MJ leave the castle to walk through the mewni village)

MJ: always nice this time at night

Ashley: it is, the village seems so quit

(Ashley holds MJ hand, and walk though the town together)

(Amy and Seth walk to the top of the mountain)

Amy: why here

Seth: I heard it was the best place for a first date.

Amy: so this is a date?

Seth: you can say that.

(Amy turns and looks at the sky, to see the beautiful night sky, she turns back to Seth, and turns his head to meet hers and gives him a kiss.)

Seth: that's a kiss to remember

(amy watches as shooting starts fill the sky)

(Ashley looks up and sees the shooting star)

Ashley: Make a wish

MJ: OK ready 1,2,3

Ashley: can't tell each other keep it a secret

(MJ leans in and kisses Ashley)

Ashley: I love you

MJ: I love you too

(the knights head back from their dates to their rooms to rest for the rest of the night)


	146. Chapter 146 A surprise Visitor

Chapter 146 a surprise visitor

(Luna wakes up with a call waiting for her on her Mirrors)

alex: Hey Luna

Luna: Hi Alex

Alex: I will be over in a few hours, I have to do a few things with my parents first then I will be right over

Luna: Oh great, Oh tell your parents to come over I am sure my parents would love to see their friends

Alex: I will, see you soon

(Luna and alex hang up and Luna leaves to see her parents in the queens office)

Luna: Mom, dad can I come in, or should I give you two a minute

Star: you can come in

(Luna walks into star's office and closes the door)

Marco: good morning Luna

Luna: Hi mom, and dad. What have you two been up to?

Star: typical jobs of the queen soon, I will teach you what you have to do.

Luna: Ok, so I was going to go and check out the knights

Marco: Be safe don't be to reckless

Luna: I wont

(Luna heads to the arena just in time to catch the knights, in battle training)

Higgs: solute our princess is here

(The knights stop their battle)

Luna: higgs you don't have to do this, its weird I would like to be treated normally

Higgs: alright, so whats up princess

Luna: checking out the knights

Higgs: I have an idea,

(Higgs whispers in Luna's ear)

Luna: I like that

Higgs: alright which Knight wants to battle the princess.

(Seth steps up)

Seth: I will take her on.

(Seth draws his sword,)

Luna: Hope your ready to go up against a real magic user.

(Luna user her magic, Seth tries to block but looses his sword, Luna fires a blast knocking seth to the ground)

Luna: hold that sword tighter this attacks comes in fast and strong

(Seth picks up his sword, Luna throws her magic orbs, right at Seth, Seth swings at The orb knocking right back at Luna, Luna dodges by jumping into the air)

Luna: good technique

Seth: that's not all I can do

(Luna, seth charges at Luna, Luna puts her wand away and focuses her energy, her hands Glow, Higgs slides in front of Seth,)

Higgs: that's enough, Luna don't do that

(Luna begins to laugh)

Luna: sorry that was a total bluff, I would not use obliterate on him

Higgs: Ok luna very funny, you have a weird sense of humor

Seth: I thought she was going to kill me.

(Alex calls out to Luna, Luna runs over and kisses her boyfriend)

Luna: I will see you later Higgs, Later knights.

(Janna and Tom open Star's office door)

Janna: king and queen of mewni, good day to you

Marco: King and queen of the underworld

(Marco, Star, Janna, and Tom all catch up)

Tom: alex has been running here everyday

Star: to see Luna I Know, those two are inseparable

Janna: we are going to be in laws Marco. that makes you part of my family

Marco: I know, and That makes me smile a childhood friend of mine will be apart of my family too.

(Tom, Janna, Star and Marco leave to meet Luna and Higgs at the front of the castle, the doors swing open and everyone faces are in shock to see who walks through those doors)

Marry: Hello everyome

(Higgs and Hunter, who start to come down the hall seeing what everyone else eyes are drawn too.)

Higgs: Knights of mewni, quickly

(Knights who hears Higgs Voice through the Halls arrive and surround Mary)

(Star and Marco hold Luna, and tom and Janna protect alex)

seth: we trained for this,

Ashley: Knights masks, don't breath anything in

Mj: who is this.

Amy: Mary marine princess of the underwater kingdom, she is crazy and can control knights with strange seaweed smell.

Higgs: try anything and you will regret it, your on our territory now.

Marine: Cool it squire

Seth: that's out captain show some respect

(Mary reaches into her pocket, the rest of the knights draw swords, and get closer to Mary)

Mary: wow don't kill the messenger, I am here to drop this off,

(Mary walks closer to the star, until higgs steps in front)

Higgs: that's close enough, I will take that.

(Higgs hands a the paper to Star,)

Mary: it's a token of the alliance between your kingdom and mine, my parents sent me as part of my good behavior programing, trying to be better as a useful member of my kingdom.

Higgs: great now get at before I take you out myself

Mary: so cute squire.

(Mary turns and Looks at Luna)

Star: stop starring at my daughter

Mary: its nice to see you again, princess. I hope I can see you again in my dungeon room. Goodbye

Star: wait what was that,

(Mary opens the doors and heads back to the her kingdom)

Star: what did she me by that

Luna: I have been going to see Mary late at night she is all alone in the deepest part of their dungeon, I bring her games to entrain herself, she is all alone, that behavior program she is all alone.

Star: she kidnapped you, alex, Meteora and higgs, she has been terrible since I was a teenager, you know her crimes.

Luna: I do but I cant just give up on her it seems like she has been without love, and as Luna the love. I will give her kindness compassion and understanding. To try and make her feel someone is reaching out a hand to lead her to a more welcoming place.

Higgs: Luna I understand what your trying to do, but as captain I defend mewni, I defend the royal family no matter how many times she comes here with a smile or you vouch for her saying she has changed, the welcome she received when she arrived will be the same every time, that in not negotiable.

(Higgs leaves with the other knights, alex and Luna say their goodbyes, and Marco and star go up to their office, Luna goes to her room)


	147. Chapter 147 Being a bridge

Chapter 147 being a bridge

(as night falls on mewni, Star and Marco check on their daughter to see her still sleeping)

Marco: well that was interesting

Star: I don't like the idea of her going to see mary, I don't trust mary she is always planning something.

Marco: I know, but she seemed better

Star: don't let your guard down, if you do you never know when she could spring into action

(Marco and Star head to their room to sleep)

(Luna opens her eyes, and sneaks down a hallway, avoiding knights on duty)

Luna: I have done this before, just be quite and nobody will know your gone.

(Luna is able to dodge knight after knight silently moving through the castle, till she gets to the ocean)

(Two hands grab a hold of Luna pulling her away from the water)

Luna: what are you doing?

Higgs: I know what you are up to.

Luna: please I have been doing this before just let me go.

Higgs: I will not do you know how ridiculous this is, did you forget what she has done.

Luna: No, but I am connecting with her.

Higgs: no she is will take the first opening she gets, and we will have to rescue you.

Luna: I know but she is all alone, please let me go

Higgs: we are going, to your room and that is that, your lucky I don't report this to your parents

Luna: Please, you can come with me.

Higgs: fine but when I say we leave that is not negotiable

Luna: ok lets go

(Luna and Higgs head down to the underwater kingdom with a bubble)

Higgs: I cant believe we are doing this.

(Luna and Higgs walk into the castle)

Carly: Princess Luna. I guess you are here to see my sister

Luna: yes

Carly: follow me.

(carly takes Luna and Higgs to Mary's room, where two knights guard the door)

(Carly opens the door and Luna and Higgs step in)

Mary: Nice to see you again, why is she here.

Higgs: to keep a eye on you,

Mary: Luna has been coming here for a month now

Higgs: don't care I don't trust you.

(Luna sets some games up for Luna and Mary to play)

Luna: want to play higgs

Higgs: I will pass.

(Luna and Mary start to play their game)

Luna: so how was today for you.

Mary: same old, I am trapped in the castle, areas around the castle are off limits to me, If I try to go outside the castle I cant leave the knights sight

Luna: must be awful with a knight following you around.

Higgs: very funny Luna.

Luna: so tell me about

Mary: stop right there, we keeping playing these games, and not the board games. We play you ask me questions, I answer the ones I want. I allow you to visit me If I want I would choose to have my sister not allow you to visit me

Luna: why do you keep putting up these wall, I am reaching out

Mary: you are trying to play therapist everytime you come, you want the trust if your knight was not here I would hold you hostage and make a deal to get my full freedom

Higgs: Luna we are leaving.

Luna: wait, I don't believe that.

Higgs: I said this was not negotiable

Luna: if you would have, you would have done it already

Mary: Maybe I was waiting for my moment

Luna: No your scared, your scared to let anyone in anymore because, of your actions people make mean comments about you, and you give them reasons to avoid you just so you can continue to build walls and avoid everyone so you can be safe.

(Luna uses her illusion magic to surround walls around Mary)

Luna: is this how you want to live, distance your self from everyone they hate you you hate them, everyone avoids you, and that makes you happy

Higgs: Luna I said we are going.

Luna: cant we just stop this, put a smile on your face extend your hand make friends, ask for forgiveness, and be happy

(Luna uses her magic again, and take down the walls, and makes a bridge connecting Luna to Mary)

Luna: let me be a bridge and bring you back, you were not always like this there must have been happier memories.

(Mary begins to cry,)

Mary: No I hate my memories, I hated my childhood now get out.

(Higgs Takes Luna's arm and pulls her out the door)

Higgs: we are leaving.

(Higgs takes Luna back to Mewni)

Higgs: come on its time for both of us to sleep, you got your chance

(Luna heads to her room Higgs goes to her room)

Hunter: hey are you ok

Higgs: I am afraid I am going to be up all night making sure Luna stays in the castle

Hunter: well I am sure what ever she doing she would be safe with you.

Higgs: I have a job to do, I will protect our royalty.

(Luna looks out to her balcony)

Luna: I'm not done mary, will still have something to resolve.


	148. Chapter 148 Memories from the past

Chapter 148 Memories from the past,

(Luna wakes up the next morning , to see Higgs waiting for her outside her door)

Higgs: Ok listen I didn't tell your parents a I wont but you cant go back their you understand

Luna: I undersand

Higgs: Good, your parents are in your mom's office if you want to see them, I am heading to the arena

(Luna leaves to see her parents)

Luna: good morning mom and dad.

Marco: Oh Luna how did you sleep

Luna: very well, whats going on in hear

Star: your father and I just finished catching up on signing these approval documents

Luna: Let me see.

(Star shows Luna documents as the new monster village homes, plans with other kingdoms for plans for their resources.

Star: Let me show you. As queen, there are a lot of decisions to make, but the important thing is to do it your way. I didn't always be queen, but I knew it was a huge responsibility so with your father I ran mewni our way. the time we have had has been filled with piece, and I know it will be you who will continue this legacy

Luna: I will do my best.

Marco: Just remember to take it easy, also there is a lot of time before you need to become queen.

Luna: I know that means I have more time to just be a princess for a bit longer. I am heading out alex should be here soon.

(Luna leaves the office)

Star: that girl she has a bright smile

Marco: when she smiles like that it reminds me of you.

Star: really I thought it always looked like you.

(Luna finds Alex waiting for her inside the castle)

Alex: Luna I am here

Luna: I know you said you would always come to visit.

(Luna and Alex leave the castle and walk though mewni.)

(Luna and alex walk hand in hand through the village)

(Mewmans stop and stare at the royal couple passing by.)

Mewmans: so cute

Mewmans: look at them

Luna: I don't like all this attention, all these people are starring it feels weird

Alex: just keep your eyes straight, have a smile if they stare its only because they like seeing their royal couple

(Luna and Alex make it outside the village and head out farther outside mewni.)

Alex: so what did you do last night

Luna: you cant tell anyone but I saw mary marine.

Alex: what why, she is dangerous

Luna: I don't think she is dangerous just scared, and everyone avoids her she needs someone to extend a hand a be friendly

Alex: Luna the Love always looking out for everyone.

(The knights in the arena complete their training)

Higgs: I want all of you on duty tonight roaming the halls be alert at all times.

MJ: all of us.

Higgs: everyone

Ashley: Hey MJ be my partner through the halls

MJ: of course

Seth: uh amy.

Amy: if your going to ask of course.

(Alex and Luna head back to the Castle just as the sun begins to set)

Alex: I got to go any later, my parents are going to come looking for me.

Luna: Ok see you tomorrow.

(Alex opens a portal and leaves back to the underworld)

(Night falls on mewni, and Luna wakes Up she takes one step outside to see Higgs right out side)

Higgs: Nice try princess your not going anywhere.

(Luna closes the door, Luna thinks for a moment look into her spell book,)

Luna: Got it,

(Luna makes a double of her self, and has it takes its place in her bed, she then cast a spell on her self letting her faze through the wall, while being invisible, Luna is able to pass Higgs undetected, Luna rounds a corner and her spell fades away)

Luna: Ok first obstacle passes, Luna heads down a hallway and sees Ashley and MJ)

MJ: why did the captain need everyone on duty

Ashley: Don't know But at least we get to be alone

(Ashley turns to face, MJ giving him a kiss on the lips the two embrace, Luna is able to silently slip by while the two are kissing,)

Luna: thank corn for those two being so lovey with each other.

(Luna continues down the hallway passed, knights, down stairs,)

Higgs: she has been quite maybe a quick check

(Higgs check on Luna only when Higgs tries turns Luna over to see if she is awake, the illusion fades away)

Higgs: that girl.

(Higgs heads out the door, moving quickly passes all the gaurds)

(Luna silently makes it to the edge of the ocean and attempts to make a bubble when she is stopped by higgs)

Higgs: princess I have had enough with your dodging

Luna: I am going

(Luna holds up her wand, higgs draws her sword,)

(Luna fires 3 blast of magic, Higgs cuts through the first to and uses the face of her sword, to smack the attack right back, at Luna.)

Higgs: Oh no.

(The spell explodes causing a puff of smoke)

(Higgs heads to the edge, where she does not find luna)

Higgs: used the blast as a smoke screen to get away clever girl

(Higgs uses a bubble pod to head down to the kingdom)

Higgs: that girl she never wants to listen.

(Higgs makes it to the castle to see Luna and Mary arguing in the thrown room)

Mary: for the last time get out I don't need your help, your just a teenager leave already

Luna: please let me help you,

Mary: carly your in charge you're the queen get them to leave

Higgs: come on princess she clearly want to be left alone.

Luna: no your going to see, and I am going to show you why your walls need to be broken.

(Luna cast her magic rings form around higgs, carly, and Mary)

Luna: Memory magic.

(the room goes turns completely white, then changes again back to the throne room)

(a young mary and carly are seen playing together)

Mary: come on big sis lets go, I want to see the fish

Carly: right behind you

(The older vision of Mary screams don't show me these.)

Mary: Look big sis the ocean is so beautiful, but why cant we go to the surface with you and mom and dad

Carly: when you're a bit older you can you will see the surface world.

(The room does not change but the younger versions of Mary and Carly do)

Mary: Mom can I go to the surface world I am older now, cant I

(Mary mother shakes her head and leaves)

Carly: don't worry sis you will one day.

Mary: why I just want to see what a real sun looks like to see the world outside this one.

Carly: I know you do, but look I got something for you, all the princesses are talking about it, her names Is princess turdina

Mary: Its not criminal to be a individual

(The room changes again to see moments of Mary acting out causing trouble)

Mary: I live the turdina way.

Carly: I heard turdina is actually a boy

Mary: I wont to meet him, and wont to see him.

(Time moves on to Mary's wedding)

Higgs: this wedding is fake cant you see Marco looks like a zombie

Mary: its true love

Higgs: he already has a true love.

(the rooms break down to darkness, only seeing mary in the middle)

Mary: Liars they all lied to me, they keep me away from my marco, then don't pay attention to me they look at me with such hatred, they want a reason to hate I will give them a reason to hate.)

(The darkness over takes Mary)

(Luna releases everyone, and walk to Mary)

Luna: you have been trapped for so long, you have made mistakes felt you were tossed away

Mary: how would you like it if you were the younger sibling and she got all the attention born to be queen. What If you had a younger sibling you don't think they would hate you.

Luna: your right I am a only child I never got to be a big or younger sibling, but that doesn't change your fate, please make amends with your sister.

(carly walks up to her sister and gives her a hug)

Carly: all those times I left for the surface world I should of taken you, you're my little sister I should of let you come and see the outside world and show you its beauty

Mary: Please let go

Carly: I wont, you're my sister and I love you

(Mary feels tears on her shoulder, Mary wraps her arms around her sister)

Mary: Im, Im sorry too. I made things difficult for you and you were just trying to help. Thank Luna

Luna: peace at last,

(Luna and Higgs head back to the surface without saying a word, Higgs takes Luna to her room)

Higgs: Its hard for me to admit but I was wrong, you did good. Just like your parents you find a way to make peace you are going to be a great queen one day, I look forward to being your captain when that day comes.

Luna: thanks Higgs.

(Luna falls asleep in her bed, while Higgs goes back to hers)

Hunter: another late night

Higgs: Yea but I think this one will be the last, I think a bridge has been built


	149. Chapter 149 Turning the Tide

Chapter 149 Turning the tide.

(The next morning Star and Marco, wake up to a knock on their castle doors)

Star: who could be here at this hour

Marco: we better go check

(Star and Marco see Luna walking to the door to.)

Luna: do you know who is here

Marco: No.

Higgs: My royal family please let the knights open the door

(Two knights open the door and Carly and Mary step on into the castle)

Star: again, here for another delivery

Mary: No.

(Mary gets on her knees and Bows her head)

Mary: I beg for your forgiveness, Marco and Star, I don't expect to forgive me. I only need you to know how sorry I truly am

(Star and Marco, first don't buy her act till they see the tears hitting the floor)

Marco: are you all right

Mary: I have made a lot of mistakes I caused so much trouble, but I come here to ask for forgiveness. I will never bother mewni, or your family ever again

Star: All right, you are still welcome into our family, but know try any more of your plans than we will be deciding your punishment not your sister or your parents

Mary: I understand

Carly: thank you King and Queen of Mewni for hearing my sister out.

(Mary looks up to Luna)

Mary: thank you princess you never gave up on me.

Luna: anytime.

(Carly and Mary, leave the castel the knights still ready for a fight.)

Higgs: I don't think I will ever truly trust you, but for the sake of my princess I will take her word for it.

Mary: I know, so I will work to earn that trust, Captain Higgs.

(Higgs smiles as Mary and Carly leave)

Star: Luna we need to talk.

(Higgs tries to leave with the other knights)

Marco: you too higgs.

Higgs: Hunter leads the knights to the arena, take my place as captain.

(Higgs and Luna walk with Luna and Marco to Star's office)

Luna: I think we are trouble

Higgs: just tell them the truth.

(Higgs and Luna sit down in Star's office)

Star: One of you want to speak first, tell me what is going on.

Luna: well when Mary came over that night I went to the Underwater kingdom to speak to her again, and last night as well and actually made a break through and changing her personalities

Marco: Higgs, I heard you doubled security

Higgs: I did I caught Luna going there two nights ago, I went with her I made sure she was safe, to avoid her going there again I doubled our security but Luna was able to slip past them I caught her and went with her again, Luna was able to connect to Mary, help her change her attitude

Star: as her parents, as king and queen why weren't we informed

Luna: I wanted this to be my personal mission, I know you would not approve so I wanted to do this by my self, like my name the Love.

Marco: Just because its in your name sweetie does not mean you go to someone who has threatened mewni twice, possibility for a third time if you were caught

Star: Listen I am proud that you were able to do this, but the ends don't justify the means please communicate better with us

Luna: Ok Mom and dad

Marco: you two are excused

(Luna and Higgs Leave)

Marco: such a rebel reminds me of you star.

Star: But did you hear what I said, sounds like my own mom, I guess this was every time I would go something reckless there was my mom telling me to be better.

Marco: some of your rebel choices were good choices

Star: Like when I told my mom I would give up my magic if I could not be with you.

Marco: I remember, its how I got to be your knight so we would never be separated.

Star: its that why we were married, became king and queen, and then had our beautiful daughter.

(Hunter leads the knights in their exercises till, Higgs starts walking through the tunnel)

Higgs: what's up knights,

Hunter: thank mewni your back, I am not much for this captain role, you can have it back.

Higgs: alright Knights let me see your ready positions.

(The knights get ready)

Higgs: I would first want to say, I was very proud of you these last few days, you have elevated your skills and made a lot of improvements . as well for your preparedness for mary, I doubt she will be a threat but I don't want any of you off your guard am I clear.

(The knights shout clear)

Higgs: All right now, you are free to go about your business to your stations.

(Higgs and Hunter and other knights leave the arena, Higgs doubles back and heads to the stands to see Seth and amy trainin, and MJ and Ashley training.)

Higgs: they are still at it, I give them free time they train,)

(Higgs stays and watches)

(alex, Finds Luna on the steps outside the castle)

alex: waiting for me

Luna: Oh sorry alex,

Alex: whats wrong,

Luna: well I helped out with Mary, But my parents thought I handled it all wrong.

Alex: well your heart was in the right place that is what's important, Come on lets go get a corn shake

(Luna and Alex leave to get their corn shake, over at the arena Higgs keeps watching)

Marco: spying on the knights

Higgs: Oh Marco you scared me what are you doing

Marco: I spotted you so I came to see what you are doing.

Higgs: just checking on these knighs, every time training is over, they are here non stop

Marco: reminds me of us, when we would train hard,

Higgs: By the way, I am surprised to see you hear I though you would have a make out session with star.

(Higgs makes kissy faces at Marco)

Marco: very funny, some things don't change with your teasing.

Higgs: Nope we have been friends for years I am always going to tease you when I get the chance.

Marco: You never really changed since I met you

(Higgs and Marco watch the knights continue battling)

(Night falls on Mewni, and alex leaves to go back)

Alex: same time tomorrow?

Luna: same time tomorrow.


	150. Chapter 150 Goodbye mewni part 1

Chapter 150 Goodbye Mewni. Part 1

(MJ wakes up and looks his calendar,)

MJ: its almost time.

(MJ gets dressed into his knight outfit, he steps outside his room to see Ashley waiting for him)

Ashley: good morning MJ

MJ: morning Ashley.

Ashley: ready for training day.

MJ: all ready.

(Ashley and MJ and the knight leave to the arema)

Higgs: all ready knights lets get ready.

(Marco and Star continuing working in Star's office)

Star: Marco these need your signature

(Marco does not answer)

Star: Marco! Marco! hello you there

Marco: Oh sorry Star its MJ he is leaving in a couple of days

Star: oh going to miss him

Marco: he promised his parents he would leave for college when the summer was over.

Star: he has gained a lot from mewni, he earned the title of a knight, found love. Its time for him to go on a new journey.

Marco: here hand me that paper to sign, I need to focus on work.

(The knights continue in their exercises and finish quickly)

(Higgs allows the knights to be dismissed, but ounce again the four knights stay behind and continue training, Higgs heads to the to of the stands to watch the knight)

Higgs: they are still at it.

(Ashley and MJ combat train, Ashley knocks MJ down)

Ashley: you ok, you seem distracted your head has not been in it all day,

(MJ stands up)

MJ: its just I am leaving

Ashley: stop I understand, I don't want to think about the short time we have left so smile and keep your head up and lets train.

(Alex again meets up with Luna where they go to get a corn shake.)

Alex: so princess Luna, anything new.

Luna: No been doing my own research for new magic spells, just recently I have felt tired, dealing with Mary the thought of becoming a queen one day has made me physically exhausted

Alex; you have put in a lot of work as the princess of mewni.

Luna: I need a break,

Alex: well what about a vacation

Luna: I would like that.

(Luna and alex finish their corn shakes)

(In the arena the knights pack up and leave)

amy: you did great again today seth.

Seth: you too, all these extra hours of work have paid off

Mj: they definitely have.

Ashley: soon with these extra time would put one of us in the sight of being the next captain.

(The knights sit down for dinner where they are served meals from the chef)

Seth: so MJ you leaving soon

Ashley: I don't want to talk about it

Seth: Let me just say you were a good rival, and a excellent knight

Mj: thank you seth.

Ashley: lets try not talking about this, lets just enjoy it.

Seth: Ok, Ok.

(Marco and Star arrive a bit later to join the knight, then followed by Luna and Alex)

Luna: Oh mom, dad I hope you don't mind I asked alex to stay for dinner)

Marco: not at all sit pull up a chair

Star: So Luna, alex how was your day.

Alex: great, coming hear to see her just brings me joy, always have a smile with her.

Luna: we talked about a vacation, with the lucitors all of us.

Marco: we have been working hard star.

Star: we could get a small vacation.

Luna: alright

Alex: I will tell my parents all about when I get home.

Marco: what about you knight training hard.

MJ; another intense training session.

Ashley: Just like always.

Marco: very proud to see the knights working so hard

Seth: thank you King butterfly

(everyone finishes their meals and head to their rooms)

alex: thank you for the meal

Star: your welcomed to stay for dinner anytime

Alex: thank you queen butterfly

(Alex opens a portal and leaves, but not before getting a quick kiss from Luna)

Luna: Bye

Alex: Bye.

(Luna heads upstairs to her room)

Star: that girl is in love

Marco: Alex is a very special young man,

(Marco and Star go to their own room to sleep)


	151. Chapter 151 Goodbye Mewni Part 2

Chapter 151 Goodbye Mewni part 2.

(Star wakes Up to see Marco not in bed)

Marco?

(Star looks to see Marco is out on the balcony, star joins her husband)

Star: what is it.

Marco: todays the day, MJ goes home.

Star: oh your going to miss your brother

Marco: of course he was a baby when I was a teenager, while he grew up I was on Mewni, I could only visit so often, so we are brother, but we spend so little time with each other.

Star: I am sure he will be back one day goodbyes are not forever.

Marco: I know, come on we have work to do.

(Marco and Star head to Star's office, MJ wakes up and opens his door to see Ashley waiting for him)

Ashley: come on we to go.

MJ: ok lets go, last day of knight training

Ashley: Please don't say that, I don't want to think about it.

MJ: alright race to the arena

Ashley: your on.

(MJ and Ashley race to arena, blowing right past seth and amy, Seth and Amy participate in the race)

MJ: going to have to be faster if you want to be the captain.

Seth: oh yea.

(Seth races with MJ neck and neck to the arena)

MJ: not going to beat me.

Seth: lets see about that.

(MJ and Seth head inside the arena, Ashley and amy arrive shortly after)

Higgs: glad to see you all energetic

MJ: Im ready to train.

(The knights line up and prepare for order)

Higgs: alright knights lets go, obstacle course on the double.

(The knights leave to do laps on the obstacle course)

Hunter: last day for him.

Higgs: I know, I remember when he first came to mewni and challenged me, he was a little brat you thought he was hot stuff, now I am really going to miss him

(Hunters sees Higgs wipes away some tears)

Higgs: don't look at me like that, You have to do laps on the obstacle course go.

Hunter: Yes captain.

(Hunter leaves join the other knights)

Higgs: Im going to miss you kid, you shined, you jumped ahead of expectations.

(The knights finish the obstacle course then head up the mountain, MJ heads the mountain ahead of everyone)

Seth: I wont let you pass me.

Ashley: he seems very spirited today.

Seth: well its his last day

Ashley: I don't want to talk about it.

(The knights head down the mountain)

Higgs all right kights, you know your stations time to go.

(Higgs heads to her spot in the stands to watch the knight)

Seth: ready amy, lets see that skill

Amy: all ready.

(seth and Amy compete)

MJ: come on Ashley one last battle

Ashley: lets go.

(Ashley and Mj battle)

(the knights move to the obstacle course)

(Higgs Moves down closer to the arena and begins clapping, all the knights look up)

Seth: have you been there the whole time

Higgs: for two weeks now, been seeing all of you stay behind and do some extra training. I am very impressed

MJ: thank you captain,

Ashley: thank you

Amy: thank you

Higgs: Now who is hungry I smell dinner cooking

(The knights head inside the castle wear Marco, star, hunter Luna and Alex are all eating)

MJ: oh my little niece how are you.

Luna: great, I decided to go to the underworld to see alex, we went for this really beautiful carriage ride.

(Everyone enjoys their meals till Higgs stands up and gets the other knights to leave)

(Marco, star, Luna, alex and Mj finish their meal)

MJ: looks like the time has come for me to leave

(MJ prepares and portal but Marco stops him)]

Marco: come with us

(MJ is lead outside back to the arena, to see the knights lined up)

Higgs: Knight's present arms.

(The knights raise their swords for MJ)

Higgs: Our champion MJ diaz leaves today.

Ashley: Im going to miss you

MJ: its only college with both of us having dimensional scissors I will be back,

Ashley: you better.

Marco: bye little brother say hi to mom and dad for me, do your best little bro.

Star: your always welcomed back here remember that.

Higgs: well you were a little brat with no skill when you came here, and now you will be missed. I hope to see you in my arena again soon,

(Higgs fights back tear, MJ hugs higgs,)

Higgs: alright kid Im going to miss you too.

(MJ makes a portal for himself, but when he steps inside, Ashley quickly pulls him back)

Ashley: One thing I forgot.

(Ashley kisses MJ)

Ashley: I Love you.

MJ: I love you too.

(Mj leaves through the portal and back on earth)

Ashley: I miss him already

Higgs: I know I do to.

(Eveyone leaves back to their rooms to sleep and prepare for the next morning )


	152. Chapter 152 will you dance with me

Chapter 152. will you dance with me.

(the knights line up in the arena)

Higgs: Ok knights I hope your ready things are going to be intense today, lets start with a hike up the mountain)

(Ashley and Seth race up to the top)

Seth: your going to have to be faster if you wont to beat me.

Ashley: really you wont be saying that when you fall on your face.

(Other knights start to catch up to Seth and Ashley)

Ashley: uh oh better turn on the jets if I want to win

(Ashley races to the top touching the flag pole and heads back down, Ashley is close to winning when her mind plays tricks on her and she sees MJ)

Ashley: MJ?

(This gives Seth a chance to pass his sister and win the race)

Seth: better luck next time Sis.

(The other knights catch up and finish the race.)

Higgs: Knights its time for a battle

(Amy and Ashley square off amy starts with a first strike that Ashley blocks and returns with a hit of her own, but Amy blocks)

(Both trade off offense and defense, until Ashley looks over Amy shoulder and sees MJ, Amy uses this distraction to knock Ashley down to win the round)

(Ashley looks over and sees MJ is not there anymore.)

(Each knight gets a turn battling each other the knight's line up)

Higgs: now to the obstacle course, I want everyone to do three laps.

(The knights start to move to the obstacle course, Higgs pulls Ashley aside)

Higgs: you ok.

Ashley: its been about a week since MJ left now I just keep seeing him, I miss him

Higgs: that's so cute, so this is like when you first met and he was a distraction to you till he came back.

Ashley: that was a couple of months ago, But I know he cant he is college now so his days of training of being a knight and seeing him everyday is in the past now.

Higgs: well don't let that distract you, you are still here and you want to be captain, so show me you deserve it.

(Ashley joins the other knights in the obstacle course)

(Ounce finished Higgs gives the knights the ok to leave)

(as the other knights leave, seth and amy stay behind, Ashley starts walking out of arena)

Seth: your not staying,

Ashley: I don't have MJ so it can be just you two talk to you later.

(Ashley walks into the great hall of the castle to see Marco, Luna, and Star handing up decorations.)

Ashley: Oh whats going on,

Marco: a dance, we are having a few people over

Star: everyone will be in there best outfits

Marco: its going to be a great night.

(Ashley leaves, to her room and lays down on her bed)

Ashley: I miss you.

(The sun starts to set and Ashley goes into her closet to change her close)

Ashley: party time.

(Ashley heads to the ball room, she sees Star and Marco greeting the guest, Luna and Alex are chatting up, Alex and Amy, and Hunter and Higgs)

Higgs: I hate this.

Hunter: what you look beautiful in that dress.

Higgs: I didn't want to wear this I cant fight in this.

Hunter: You don't have to fight, remember our wedding you looked beautiful in that dress.

Star: welcome, welcome please have a drink grab something to eat and mingle with others.

Marco: its going to be wonderful night.

Luna: you look great in that suit

Alex: I love your dress,

Janna: there you are alex

Tom: son don't portal ahead we are meant to come here together

Alex: sorry I just wanted to see Luna right away.

(The music starts to play a upbeat fast music, that gets everyone to the dance floor)

(Everyone parties with there best moves)

(Ashley just sips her drink leaning up against the wall)

(The music changes and all the couples share a slow dance, Ashley just watches)

Ashley: guess I will go to bed early

(Ashley feels a tap on her shoulder)

MJ: can I have this dance

Ashley: sorry I only dance with my boyfriend

MJ: then it's a good thing I am here.

(Ashley turns around to see MJ, Giving him a kiss)

(Ashley and MJ slow dance on the floor)

MJ: sorry I had to finish a assignment, my brother told me about a party he was throwing .

Ashley: Im glad you're here.

MJ: I wont be able to come back everytime,

Ashley: I Know I am happy you are here now.

Marco: glad you can come for a dance bro.

(The music stops playing and all the guest leave)

(MJ makes a portal to go back to his dorm)

(Ashley gives MJ a goodbye kiss)

(Marco and star, head to there room, the lucitors head back to the underworld, and all the knights leave to there rooms in the castle)


	153. Chapter 153 a threat to royalty

Chapter 153 A threat to royalty

(Star and Marco finish up their duties of their approving with their signatures)

(A squires brings in more stack of work)

Star: another day another load of paper work

Marco: well some of these request seem ridiculous

Star: I know I remember my mom showing me the citizens will write another letter.

Star: this always feels just like homework

Marco: I know

Star: is there anything else we can do.

(Marco and Star continue signing paper work till all of it is gone)

Marco: Lets check on our daughter

Star: I could use a break till another stack of work comes in.

(Marco and Star head down the hall to see their daughter studying with the magic book of spells)

Luna: Hi mom, Hi dad.

Star: How are you my dear daughter

Luna: more magic spells, I have been working on my own chapter

(Luna shows Marco and Star her own chapter)

Marco: very creative spells.

Star: Some of this I would not have thought of.

Luna: Alex helps, to gives me some interesting ideas

Marco: Star I think we have to go back there will be more paper work

Star: ok, this is going to be awful.

(Marco and Star open the door to leave and see Alex in the door way)

Alex: Oh king and queen butterfly I was just coming to see Luna

Luna: Hi alex, in here.

(Marco and Star leave to go back to the office)

Star: I like that boy, he is perfect for our daughter a future king

Marco: In time Star. In time.

(Marco and Star get back to the office o see stacks of paper work waiting for them)

Star: maybe we should not have taken that break

Marco: Yup well time to get back to work

(At the arena the knights finish their warmups)

Higgs: another great training day you know your stations now go

Seth: hey sis you ok today

Ashley: yes, MJ send letters through portal to my room, he cant step in mewni college work, meeting friends, he has to focus on his studies for now.

Seth: well I can always help you with training

Ashley: thanks bro.

Seth: remember we have a title to compete for, No fun if its just me competing

Ashley: I Know I will beat you to that finish line

Seth: In your dreams

(Seth and Ashley laugh down the hall)

Luna: Hey alex, that's for keeping your promise

Alex: I will always keep this promise

Luna: I know you will.

Alex: and if the times comes I will protect you too.

Luna: I am sure you will.

(Star and Marco finish stack after stack of paper work,)

Star: I cant take this anymore we have never been this busy

Marco: I know, lets keep signing,

(a squire comes in to the office)

Star: If its another stack I really don't want to see it

Squire: Its not your majesty just a note, and it was pinned to the castle door with this

(The squire drops the note on the desk along with a dagger)

Marco: what is the meaning of this

(Star reads the note)

Star: Marco read this

Marco: Its time for mewni to fall the castle will crumble and it all starts with the princess.

Star: I need to check something

(Marco and Star head to the ocean, open a bubble a capsule and head to the underwater kingdom)

(Star and Marco come to the castle doors)

Star: Mary are you here we need to talk

Mary: king and queen butterfly was is it

Carly: why have you come.

Star: about this

(Star shows carly and Mary the dagger and the note)

Mary: you think this is me, I am a changed person, Luna has helped me greatly I would not hurt her

Carly: you think someone is coming

Marco: I don't know, it could be a coming army, just one person we don't know

Mary: well carly what do you think

Carly: if something happens you can count on us being an ally

(Star and Marco go back to mewni)

Star: it not her

Marco: No she seems like a changed women, Luna helped her I don't think this Is Mary.

(Star and Marco sit in the office trying to think of their next move)

(Higgs Opens the door)

Higgs: My king and queen

(Higgs stops when she sees the dagger)

Higgs: what is that.

Marco: we need to tell her star she is captain of the knight

Star: agreed

(Star shows Higgs the note)

Marco: this cant leave this room, what do we do.

Higgs: I will cancel all training sessions around the clock coverage surround the castle incase another messenger wants to come we will catch them, as for Luna I will have knight stationed outside her room and yours, we will not let this message be intimidation.

Marco: agreed

Star: agreed


	154. Chapter 154 Undercover Mission

Chapter 154 Undercover mission.

(The knights leave the arena after being dismissed by higgs)

Seth: what do you think that was about

Ashley: I don't know I was all set to train, and Higgs tells us to leave

Amy: Im mean I am not complaining, more time

(Amy grabs Seth hand)

Ashley: strange though higgs would never cancel a training session

Seth: maybe she is hurt

Ashley: I heard when she was younger she would train with broken ribs, and plenty of injuries

Amy: really?

Ashley: I heard a old story she broke out of the infirmary fought off two doctors that would trying to keep her in bed to rest to go to knight training

Amy: where did you hear that

Ashley: I heard stories about her and Marco, they had a thing ounce or higgs had a crush on him he would fight her just to get her to go to the infirmary

Amy: what could it be

Seth: I say we use this time to see what she is doing

Amy: you mean spy that could get you in trouble, you could be running laps tll you puke or she could demote you

Seth: well I want to know

Ashley: I am right there with you

Amy: well I am not

Seth: Please Amy,

Amy: not fair your eyes are distracting, fine I am in

(The three knight sneak down the hall to check in on higgs in her room)

Amy: wait you want to go into the captains room if she finds us she will kill us for sure

Ashley: we are not going in

(Ashley opens the door slightly)

seth: what do you see

Ashley: darkness cant see anything

Amy: this is a bad idea

(Ashley opens the door wider to see no one inside)

Hunter: can I help you three?

(all the knights turn around to see Hunter)

Hunter: well

Amy: its higgs she canceled training

Hunter: I know I was there

Ashley: well you two are married did she say anything

Hunter: no she walked off, don't be spying in my room

(The knights nod in agreement and head down the hall)

seth: what now

amy: we could give up I can think of some things I would rather do

(amy holds seth hand)

Ashley: alright I will leave you two alone

(the knights see higgs walk into Star's office)

Amy: No, so close

(the knights walk to stars office)

Seth: lets see what is going on

Amy: I can't hear a thing

Ashley: me neither

Seth: maybe we could open the door

(Seth reaches for a door, but a magic cicle forms around the door)

seth: magic

Ashley: seems like star does not want anyone to barge in

Seth: I wonder what is going on

Amy: probably something important she does not want someone like us spying. We should leave before we get in trouble

Seth: I came this far I wont to know

Ashley: seems like we cant open the door or hear through the door, what can we do.

Seth: let me think of something

(In side the office)

Higgs: Ok lets discuss

Marco: no note has shown up today

Higgs: well I would not assume they would give us clues

Star: what about the knights

Higgs: gave them the day off, if there is a battle tomorrows lesson would be extra intense

Marco: I don't like this, a threat to our kingdom to my daughter

Star: what can we expect with this mystery attacker

Higgs: I will keep searching.

(Outside the door)

seth: what if we knocked

ashley: kind of eliminates the whole sneaky around part

seth: fair point

Luna: what are you three doing

Alex: your all on the floor

amY: the door is locked with magic

Luna: I can help with that

(Luna tunrs invisible)

amy: where did she go

Alex: she is still here

Luna: I cant walk through the wall undetected

(Luna tries to walk through the door only to be blocked by the wall, and turns visible again)

Luna: ow, nothing, I could not get through

Alex: seems like high level magci you mom must of not let anyone in without her permission

(The door start to turn, the knights scatter and spy as higgs walks out)

Higgs: same time tomorrow my king and queen

Star: ok same time tomorrow

Seth: Ok I want to know

(Higgs turns her head and the knights head down the hall hoping not to get caught)

Seth: so close

Amy: well maybe another time

Seth: well we are alone now.

(seth and amy kiss in the hallway, other knights stop and stare)

amy: I don't like all there eyes on me

(Seth takes amy to his room)

Alex: what do you think is going on in your parents room

Luna: I don't really want to know, its my parents private business. If they want inform they can, if my put up a barrier it must be serous but they can handle it.

Alex: all right its getting late,

(Alex gives Luna a kiss and leaves through a portal)

Alex: again tomorrow

Luna: already counting. See you tomorrow.


	155. Chapter 155 Another clue

Chapter 155 another clue.

(Luna wakes up and walk outside her door to see two knights outside her door)

Luna: what are you doing?

Knight: guarding the princess

Luna: I am fine I don't need guarding through the night

Knight: captains orders

(The knight's line for training)

Higgs: get ready knights I wont 5 laps around the castle, Now.

(The knights start running)

Ashley: well no break this time

Seth: looks like higgs is back tso her self

(Higgs races up against the knights on a horse)

Higgs: No talking, keep running

(The knights complete lap after lap, getting more tired everytime)

Higgs: Now up the mountain three times

seth: we never had to work this hard

Higgs: I did not say you could talk I said to move.

(The knights head up the mountain)

amy: these crazy exercises, I think something Is going on Higgs would not make us work this hard

(the knights head up the mountain again and again till they finish the three laps)

Ashley: that sucked

Seth: I need a break

Higgs: time for a obstacle course and you will stop when I say stop

Amy: Oh my body is already hurting

Seth: ok come on she is not going give us time to rest

(The knights take turn all going to the start of the obstacle course finishing it, then going back to the start)

Ashley: is she going to make us stop

Seth: does not seem like it

(Knights begin to collapse)

Higgs: alright you are done for the day,

(Higgs starts to leave, seth and the other knights try to get up)

seth: I need to follow her

(seth collapses, along with the other knights)

seth: this was her plan

amy: she is a true genius

(Higgs walks to star's office)

(the barrier allows Higgs to pass through)

Higgs: we have to discuss

Star: what is it

(Higgs places another note with a dagger)

Higgs: this one is worse

(Star reads the note)

Star: dark days are coming, soon the dark will rise the light will be engulfed and it all begins with the princess, you are warned, king and queen butterfly your end is coming.

Marco: another threatening note

Higgs: and I learned more. I took this dagger to all the black smiths in mewni, and I found each of the black smiths were approached in a shop by a person in a black hood never saw their face, they said they heard a women's and a man's voice. Multiple dagger means multiple notes are coming

Star: and No suspects

Marco: could it be a knight

(Star and Higgs looked shocked at Marco response)

Higgs: impossible, no way one of my knights could be this mysterious messanger

Star: Marco don't say that outside this room

Marco: I am just thinking about our options a knight could slip in as a assassin make it look like they a re guarding us and kill us, then they could do the same to luna

Star: Marco

Higgs: I cant think about someone I am training could be a assassin

Marco: I am just thinking about a option, a possibility is all

Star: if this is a investigation, I could use the all seeing eye to look through the halls at night and spot our messenger

Higgs: a knight had to see this person putting the dagger in the door.

Star: what we do from here has to continue to be top secret

Marco: the worst part I don't think we will know what we are up against till we are under attack

Star: I don't want to think about that, we will catch this messenger and stop the threat before something happens we will protect mewni

(Luna and alex enjoy a corn shake)

alex: something on your mind Luna, you seem spaced out

Luna: I woke up this morning to see knights guarding my door

(alex grips her cup)

Luna: whats wrong

Alex: I am the one that should be protecting you, you never had body guards before now you do. Why

Luna: I don't know

Alex: well it should be me

(Luna puts her hand on alex, will be fine.)

(Luna and Alex kiss, night starts to come to mewni and alex and Luna walk back, Alex sees the knights already ready to guard Luna's door)

Luna: don't worry about it.

(alex sees the knight guarding Luna and its Duncan)

(Luna steps into her room)

Duncan: she is cute when she sleeps

(alex opens a portal)

Duncan: I will give her a goodnight kiss for you, on the lips

(alex turns around and punches Duncan in the face)

(alex walks into Luna's room and pulls her out of her room)

Luna: what is going on

Alex: I don't like him guarding you. You staying with me tonight

Luna: Ok lead the way

(Luna and alex step into the underworld castle)

Janna: oh princess luna what is going on.

Tom: alex what is happening

Alex: that creep Duncan is watching luna while she sleeps can she stay here.

Janna: sure

Tom: I don't see a problem she may stay.

(Luna and alex go to Luna's room)

Luna: ha it feels warm, better here than alone in my own room

Alex: sorry for punching him out

Luna: its ok lets get some sleep

(Luna and alex fall asleep together)


	156. Chapter 156 a clue to the truth

Chapter 156 A clue to the truth

(Luna and alex wake up together)

Luna: morning

Alex: sorry for last night

Luna: No its fine, I get it Duncan is a real creep I have woken up in the middle of the night to see him starring at me through a crack in the door, he gives me the creeps

Alex: well if you want we have breakfast and you don't need to go back to mewni right away

Luna: we could ride around the underworld that would be fun

(Luna and Alex join Janna and Tom at dinner)

Janna: sleep well you two

Luna: yes

Tom: great do your parents know you are here

Alex: actually no it was late, and after I punched out that knight I left

Tom: you punched a knight, Alex

Janna: Tom don't be to mad what would you do if someone was making eyes at me, even wanting to try and get a kiss

Tom: he would not live, I see what you mean maybe just apologize

Alex: Ok dad.

(Alex and Luna take a carriage ride though mewni)

(On Mewni Higgs ounce again puts the Knights though hardcore training forcing them to collapse when finished)

Higgs: great job knights another thrilling day of training

(Higgs walks out of the arena)

Seth: I think she is trying to kill us,

Ashley: everything hurts

Amy: I don't think I will be able to move all day

(Seth helps pick the two knights up while other knights slowly make it to their feet)

Ashley: so are we going to try and find out what is going on with Higgs, Marco and star.

Seth: I would like to but I cant,

Amy: I need to lie down, everyone agreed

Seth and Ashley: Yes

(Inside star's office a debate goes on if the knights should be questioned)

Marco: Higgs we need to talk to the knights

Higgs: I will not admit one of my knights is behind this

Star: we are only speaking hypothetically

Higgs: there has to be any other enemy

Marco: Higgs who was on guard duty, they are the first I am questioning

Higgs: I will not out any of my knights in front of you and let you make them think they are behind something

Marco: why not

Higgs: if we rush this before we have the facts then we risk losing the respect of the knights, and they will start to wonder why they are being questioned

Marco: Ok we will do this slowly, but ounce we have something we question

Higgs: alright

Star: I think we can take a break

(Star and Marco heads to Luna's room while Higgs heads down the hall)

Star: Luna? Luna?, Marco where is she

Marco: Star I bet she is in the castle somewhere

(Star panics thinking the threat is here)

(Star runs down hallways looking for Luna)

Higgs: what wrong queen.

Star: I can find my daughter, I am worried

(Higgs send a alarm through the castle that gets the attention)

Seth: whats happening

Amy: that does not seem like a good sound

(Seth and Amy leave Seth's room when Ashley comes out of her's)

Ashley: were you two just

Amy: nothing happened

Ashley: so quick to deny

Seth: a alarm is going off and you want to talk about this

Ashley: well yea

(The knights stop when more knights charge down the halls and they are all lead to the throne room in front of Higgs, Marco and Star)

Star: has anyone seen Luna

(There is no answer a portal opens and Luna and Alex step through)

Star: Young lady my office

(The knights are excused and Star, Luna, and Marco, and Alex are taken to Star's office)

Star: do you know how worried we were

Marco: what happened

Alex: that knight Duncan, was acting like a creep, so I took Luna to the underworld away from him

Luna: Mom you have that worried look on your face

(Higgs opens the door)

Higgs: my king and queen

Luna: what is happening

(Marco, Star, and Higgs all look at each other and exchange a Nod)

Star: you should now know Mewni is facing another threat right now its been letter, with daggers)

(Star shows Luna and Alex the notes)

Marco: this is what we are up against, and we thought these threats cam true

Star: well this could be a benefit, right now these messengers know you are on mewni, But

Luna: But what

Star: If you stay in the Underworld with Alex then we can protect you.

Alex: I will protect Luna

Marco: Ok I trust you.

(Higgs leaves star's office when she is approached by one of the blacksmiths)

blacksmith: captain Higgs I must discuss something urgent with you

Higgs: Yes.

Blacksmith: another dagger order was placed, my apologies but ounce again there face was covered but I did see that

(The blacksmith points to a logo on Higgs armor)

(The blacksmith leaves)

Higgs: The suspect is a Knight of mewni, one of my knights.


	157. Chapter 157 Evidence

Chapter 157 Evidence

(Higgs is left shocked with the news of what she has been told)

Higgs: NO No No there must be a explanation, who ever is doing this must of stole armor to make a request for those dagger, yea it must be someone pretending to be a knight

Hunter: Higgs are you ok you I heard you talking to yourself

Higgs: Yes I am fine I need to check a few things

(Higgs leaves down the hall to check the armory)

Higgs: OK just need to find the Knight that's armor is not accounted for, find someone you lost their armor are a recent armor that was reported stolen, I must clear there names

(Higgs goes on a search through the record book looking finding all the armor is accounted for, nothing has been reported missing)

Higgs: OK a knight would feel ashamed that they lost their armor and would try ask for a new armor)

(Higgs checks the record book to see if any new armor has been made)

Higgs: nothing I am starting to doubt myself a knight could be behind this.

(Higgs leaves the armory shocked to know that one of her knights can be a suspect in this threat to mewni)

Higgs: I guess I have to report this to the king and queen

(Higgs returns to Star's office to see Marco and Star working hard, to solve the threat to mewni is)

Higgs: I have a report, I was approached by a blacksmith a told me he saw the mewni Logo on a person ordering another dagger, I checked the armory for evidence But I fear my worst nightmare is true a knight of Mewni is our suspect

(Higgs fights back tears knowing the suspect is right under her nose, that a knight she trained is the suspect)

Marco: Higgs we could look for a bit more evidence just to be sure, I said I wanted this done right I want 100 percent certainty

(Higgs and Marco leave to search for more evidence)

Marco: star we act as if everything is normal, take down the barrier we will be back

Star: Ok come back soon

(Luna and Alex enjoy their corn shake)

Alex: I cant believe it mewni is facing another threat

Luna: Yea, seems the kingdom has another challenge

Alex: and ounce again you are at the center of it

Luna: I know, feels weird

Alex: well at least I can protect you, in the underworld know body knows about that

Luna: thanks, you do get overprotective but I love it, Don't worry if the threat does come I am going to fight

Alex: I will be right there with you this threat wont be able to stop our power

Luna: cheers, to fighting along side each other

Alex: cheers

(Luna and alex cheer and continue to drink)

(Higgs and Marco search through the armory, but just as higgs previously checked all evidence points to a knight of mewni)

Higgs: I checked all of this before I am at a loss

Marco: lets keep looking

(Marco searches the men's locker room and Higgs searches the women's)

Marco: Nothing, all armor accounted for, all knights on the mens side are here, just no real evidence it could be anyone of them.

Higgs: I need narrow the list either man or women, got to shorten the list somehow

(Marco and higgs search through the locker room till they both find evidence)

(marco and Higgs both exit the locker rooms and head back to stars office)

Star: well anything

Higgs: I found this,

(Higgs shows off a picture of a Dagger that resembles the daggers that were planted in the wall)

Star: that's so credible evidence

Marco: and there is this

(Marco reveals a dagger)

Higgs: was that in the Mens locker room

Marco: It was, but the thing is it was In MJ's spot, so I am guessing the person was using it as a holding spot because nobody would check Mj spot or Move it in case My brother returned

Star: where do we go from here

Marco: we interview the knights, but we don't give them questions that seems that we are up to something smple questions they can feel comfortable asking and we monitor their response and how they behave to them

Higgs: sounds good, I will start writing the questions

(Higgs Leaves the office)

Marco: I don't like this, we have Luna in the underworld, but who can we trust

Star: I don't know

Marco: I know I can trust higgs and Hunter, but to be honest I really don't know.

Star: I don't Know how I am I going to sleep

Marco: I will take watch, Like I did in the infirmary I will make sure nobody hurts my wife

Star: You know you don't have to and your going to have to sleep eventually

(Star and Marco walk out of the office to see their daughter)

Luna: we are just about to leave

Star: stay in the underworld tomorrow, we will come to you

(Alex makes a portal for Luna and they both step through)

Janna: oh welcome back

Alex: Mom, dad can Luna stay here for a few more days

Tom: of course always happy to have you hear princess

Janna: sleep well you two

(Marco and Star go into their room, star goes to sleep, and Marco sits on a chair with his sword preparing himself for any danger)

(Higgs and Hunter, go to Bed. But Higgs continues to feel worried knowing there is someone in this castle that has betrayed the kingdom.


	158. Chapter 158 Questioning

Chapter 158 Questioning

(The next Star wakes up)

Star: Marco have you been up all night

Marco: I closed my nights throughout the night but did not really sleep

Star: Ok you should get some sleep

(Star pulls Marco into bed)

Star: Just close your eyes, I will keep watch for a while you sleep

(Star holds her husband while Marco drifts to sleep)

(Higgs waits in the arena with Hunter)

(Higgs thinks to her self who could it be any knight man or female could be a night or what about a squire, or a servant, or what if its Hunter)

(Higgs begins to shake her head, no that is ridiculous he is my husband he wouldn't do any of this I trust him completely I could not think he is behind this)

Hunter: you ok

Higgs: just fine.

(The knights begin to line up and ready for orders)

(Higgs continues to think to her self One of these knights is a traitor their even could be more than one,)

(The knights start their warm up Higgs keeps her eyes on all of them looking for any sign of anything)

(Hours go by and Higgs gives the orders that all the knights are allowed to leave)

(This time Higgs does not leave first, she stays and waits for every knight to leave)

Seth: something is wrong, higgs is not leaving

Amy: do you want to spy on her and see where she goes

Ashley: come on lets have a day where we are not investigating lets go.

(Higgs walks around the inside of the arena)

Higgs This place was a home to me, where I felt comfortable where I wanted to prove I was the best, where I wanted to be Mewni's greatest knight. Where I worked all the way to a knight, where I trained knights to have the emotions that I have to love this place to protect and it sickens me that one of the knights here that I pushed could be a threat to mewni, That I would have to put them away if they show themselves as a threat

(Marco wakes up in stars arms)

Star: fully rested

Marco: Yes

Star: good we have work to do, come on lets get going

(Star and Marco head to Star's offce, when they see alex and Luna waiting for them)

Luna: can we talk inside

(Star and Marco, let Luna and alex inside the office)

Luna: if we want to find who the treat is we need to see who is lying

Star: ok I am following you

Luna: I have been working on a spell that would not allow people to lie, you can ask any question they would need to tell the truth

Star: Ok we can solve this

Marco: a mandatory session for all the knights, I will inform higgs

(Everyone leaves and finds higgs they inform Higgs of the plan and get a room set up)

Higgs: are we all in agreement I am the one asking these questions

Star and Marco: Yes

Luna: Alright

(Luna's wand begint to glow,)

Luna: see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil all truth is revealed)

(The room begins to glow)

Luna: all right anyone in this room must tell the truth

Higgs: Marco what were you doing last night

Marco: stayed up all night protecting star if out traitor came to our room

Marco: why I am being questioned

Higgs: just wanted to see if it worked, Alex Luna where were you

Luna: sleeping next to Alex

Higgs: that's more of a answer I wanted

(Luna and ale blush0

(The knights are ordered to come down and one after another)

Higgs: Ok seth where were you last night

(Seth tries to fight off his answer)

Higgs: I will ask again where were you

Seth: sleeping next to amy

Higgs: oh so what have you been doing during the day when I dismiss the knights

Seth: trying to find out what you marco and Star are trying to keep secret

Higgs: Do you hold any anger toward this kingdom?

Seth: No.

(Higgs goes back and forth and check seth off)

Higgs: Have you ever asked for a special order from a blacksmith

Seth: Yes Only special shield.

Higgs: you can leave send in the next knight

(Amy comes in next)

Higgs: have you been sleeping next to seth at night, have you been spying on me and the royal family

Amy: Yes and Yes

Higgs: do you have some anger toward this kingdom wanting to hurt us in anyway?

Amy: No

Higgs: Have you ever asked out blacksmith for a special order

Amy: NO

(Higgs Checks Amy off)

Higgs: excused, next!

(Ashley comes in next)

Higgs: Please sit down

Higgs: do you miss MJ

Ashley: everyday but I know he is in college, and he will be back when he can

Higgs: as a first class Knight have you asked for any special orders from our Blacksmith

Ashley: Yes, swords and shields, and a dagger

Higgs: a dagger?

Ashley: a throwing knife I have it hear

(Ashley shows a dagger that is a different dagger)

Higgs: You only asked for one

Ashley: yes.

(Higgs interviews more knights all with the same answers, after a while the next night to come in is Duncan with a patch on his eye)

Higgs: what happened to your eye

Duncan: that stupid, monster prince punched me in the face.

Higgs: do you hate royalty?

Duncan: only alex. I don't know what Luna sees in him. Luna could do better.

Higgs: do you love Luna,

Duncan: I do,

Higgs: would you hurt her

Duncan: Never

Higgs: have you ever seen this

(Higgs shows Duncan the Knife)

Duncan: yes, Because I made it I work with the blacksmith I remember when we got a order for a knife like this

Higgs: you can leave, Next!

(Sydney comes in Next)

Higgs: I see you have been slipping from your knight duties

Sydney: well MJ is not here so no one here to impress, I was a great knight but I was overlooked by you

Higgs: so you think you deserve a promotion

Sydney: I should be a first or second class knight But I have been stuck in the third class for years

Higgs: you are allowed to leave

(Higgs finishes her questioning and meets the royalty in stars office)

Star: well

Higgs they all passed

Marco: How

Higgs: all had solid alibies, only a few knights even made special request from the blacksmith

Marco: back at square one

Higgs: well Duncan, had some anger toward you alex, and he knew about the dagger but he said he was one helped made the dagger but after that he was not helpful

Luna: what do we do now?

Higgs: we come up with a new strategy tomorrow

(Luna and alex go back to the underworld, Star and Marco go to their room, and Higgs goes to her room, with Hunter not their)

Higgs: Hunter?

(The halls around mewni are quite with all knights staying her their rooms tonight, two hooded people walk the hall of Mewni)

(hooded members take their dagger and put it against Star's office Door, and another on Luna's door, and then speak together, we should head out and be prepared for tomorrow)


	159. Chapter 159 True King part 1

Chapter 159 True King part 1

(Marco and Star wake up to the sound of someone banging on their door)

Marco Come in.

(Seth enters the room)

Seth: My king and queen come quick,

(Marco and Star race down the hall with seth through a crowd of knights and servants, and see A dagger in Stars Office door)

(Marco and Star here whispers from the crowd all asking who could of done this)

seth: that's not all

(Seth takes Marco and Star to Luna room where a dagger is sticking in the door, and Luna's room is completely destroyed

Marco: Now they crossed the line,

Star: they were after luna last knight

Higgs: Knight head to the arena we will have a meeting about this

(All the knights leave to the arena)

Higgs: Marco and Star could I speak with you

(Marco and Star take the daggers off Stars office door and Luna's door)

Star: any new evidence

Higgs: Hunter came to our room late last night, I don't want to say it but I suspect him

Star: didn't you clear him with your questioning

Higgs: I never questioned him

Marco: You didn't

Higgs: he is my husband I couldn't

Marco: well we need his statement now, I will tell Luna to come back to cast her truth spell on him)

(Marco and Star discuss plans while hIggs informs the knights of the recent event,)

Higgs: the king, queen, and I assume mewni is under another threat

Seth: any leads

Higgs: No leads only that a it could possibly be a knight, a squire or a servant among the castle

(The Knights start to all look suspicious at each other)

Ashley: who can we trust

Higgs: you will need to figure the next part for yourselves, if you are scared I am too, I could be looking at a traitor and Not even know it, and so could all of you, be alert at all times and suspicious behavior report It,

(Marco and Star exam the Notes left on the doors)

Star: this one reads false King, and This one reads false Princess

Marco: nothing about a queen though

Star: My family was not the true royalty, but they only seem to have a problem with you and Luna

(Moon and River come into Stars office)

River: we heard what happened

Moon: sorry we have not been around we have been having our retirement at the monster and mewman village in the woods, we rushed over when we finally got word

Star: well these 2 notes seem to be having a problem with Marco and Luna

Marco: we cant figure out why star was not included

Moon: what is different about Marco and Luna, then everybody else

(Marco and Star think but cant seem to find a answer)

River: Marco is not from mewni, he is from earth, which makes Luna only half mewman

Moon: someone must see that as not blood royalty of mewni

Star: thanks Mom you are so wise,

(a knight takes River and Star back their Home)

Marco: Im not mewman, But I never assumed their was a problem

Star: well lets review the board

(Marco and Star make adjustments to the board they have been working on so solve this threat)

(Alex and Luna open a portal back to Mewni where Luna sees her room)

Luna: what, what happened

Higgs: we were lucky we told you to stay in the underworld

Alex: anyone that's tries to hurt Luna will get no mercy from me,

(alex heats up causing his fire to spread)

Luna: Its ok I am right here nothing is going to happen to me

Higgs: Please come with me.

(Luna and higgs goes to the interrogation room)

Higgs: cast your truth spell one more time

(Luna does as instructed, Hunter arrive in the interrogation room)

Higgs: sit down Hunter

Hunter: alright

Higgs: all the knight were meant to be in their rooms where were you

Hunter: I left and walked though mewni, got really far. I should of stayed in the castle

Higgs: have you ever made special request from a blacksmith,

Hunter: Yes But I never ordered that dagger, everyone is talking about

Higgs: do you hate the royal family

Hunter: of course not, festiva was my sister, Star is my blood relative and so is Luna I could not hate any member of the royal family

Higgs: than where you last night

Hunter: there was a women, that was trying to invite me over to stay the night, I realized how late it was that I lost tracked of time and I should be with the best thing that ever happened to me, and that you.

(Higgs starts to tear up a bit)

Higgs: OK you are clear but you are now allowed to leave my side, we fight together in this battle, we train together,

(Higgs and Hunter leave the interrogation room)

(Higgs and Hunter head to Star's office where they see Luna and Alex, with Marco and star monitoring the board looking for a connection

Higgs: well Hunter is free and clear, But there is a mewni women I am going to need to talk to

(Higgs cracks her knuckles)

Hunter: any leads

Marco: No

Star: Marco and Luna are loved by all the Citizens, the knights look up to him

Marco: and Luna everyone Love Her, not because she is the princess because she looks to help everyone

Alex: I don't understand my parents are monster and earth, and nobody cares.

Star: wait that's it,

Marco: what did you figure out?

Star: I Know who we could go to for help for this

Marco: who?

Star: we need to go visit eclipsa

Marco: wait why

Star: I will explain on the way, Higgs and Hunter keep Luna and Alex safe

Higgs: of course Star

(Star and Marco leave the castle to get on Nachos and leave for the monster temple)


	160. Chapter 160 True King part 2

Chapter 160 True King Part 2

(Star and Marco continue to fly to the monster temple)

Marco: so why Eclipsa

Star: I was thinking she has gone through like this before being in love with a monster, the whole queen of darkess, she could maybe gives us Some help

Marco: we can hope

(Marco and Star arrive at the monster temple, and knock to see Eclipsa opening it)

Eclipsa: star and Marco what a wonderful surprise

Star: hello eclipsa can we come in

Eclipsa: Of course would you like some tea,

Star: Ok

(Star and Marco sit with eclipsa, loud footsteps could be heard, where glob go enters with Meteora)

Eclipsa: so what would you like to talk about

Marco: we have gotten some threats with daggers and notes the newest one read false king and false princess, so who ever send these hates royalty who were not full blooded Mewni, and since Glodgor was a monster and your baby was only half mewman you must have had difficulty

Eclipsa: Ok well first when I became queen when my mother died, I made the darkness chapter as a way to possibly bring her back to life, when that all failed, I learned the dark half of the magic was a unexplored part that I could.

Marco: what about globgor

Eclipsa: in time, now the magic high commission did not like it, they tried to get my mind of darkness chapter with Princes of Mewni, trying to get me to date and eventually marry but I had no interest in that so years went on just me focusing on my magic and being queen.

Marco: and Globgor sorry for rushing just the kingdom is in danger

Eclipsa: Ok well as I aged and became a adult The magical High commission pushed me further to marry and have a child, and I continued to focus on being me what wanted. That all changed when I met My monster love

Eclipsa: I heard a loud roar from the trees and I followed it

Globgor: I saw her staring down at me on a tree branch, she did not run she was analyzing me felt like she was studying me, all mewni's ran and hid, she looked at me like no one ever had, I recognized her as the queen of mewni, I held out my hand and she walk on My hand, where we looked into each others eyes

Eclipsa: he was fascinating, a monster as king of mewni think of what we could do together, so we bagan seeing each other I don't think Mewni was ready for the news yet.

Eclipsa: Over the next year, I would sneak out of the castle to spend time together, those months were the happiest of my life, then everything changed

Star: what?

Eclipsa: arranged marriage, the magical high commission was tired of my dodging dates and I could not tell them about Globgor. Then I met Him

(Eclipsa face changes, to a sickening look, like she was going to throw up)

Eclipsa: king shastacan, a discussing person. No love their but it was completely arranged and all he wanted was the thrown of mewni, we had to spend time together, every moment with him was one away from Globgor.

Eclipsa: He would propose monster hunting and I would always suggest something else, till I caught him leading a hunt, he rounded up monsters and was going to get rid of them to keep mewni safe, instead I protected the monsters, He didn't like that. While the short time we were married they were awful moments in my life, then I got the news that I was pregnant, I didn't let shastacan know because I knew it was not his, I knew it was globgor's child and did not know if mewni would except a half monster baby, but it was going to happen.

Eclipsa: Mewni was so happy that a new baby was going to be born, but I was worried when they were going to learn the truth. I left my arranged marriage for real love with Globgor.

Eclipsa: I didn't really return to mewni, I left king shastacan with mewni. The worst problem was soon to come

Globgor: The baby was born later, and for a monster these were my best moments

Eclipsa: then the knights came looking for me, they tracked us all the way to the monster temple, to save our family we lied to keep our love secret, I was escorted back to the castle, I lied and said I lost the child, I didn't let anyone know. But shastacan had his doubts he believed I had a relationship with Globgor and so did Mewni begin to think. they did not like the Idea of a half monster be the next princess.

Globgor: I took care of our daughter till she came back, But that was the last time I saw her till I was free

Eclipsa: In the castle, I was interrogated I learned that Mewni was never going to accept meteora, No matter How much I thought about it, my arranged mewni king had turned them against me, I was called to have a secret meeting with the king and the magical high commission, where I was thinking I would explain my story for them to see reason and I could bring change the moment I said I had a daughter with globgor, I saw rombulous flash his crystal magic at me the next thing I saw was moon asking for help before I was frozen again,

Star: What about after

Globgor: A group of knights surrounded the castle, I asked to see Eclipsa: But all they did was take meteroa away from me, I went into a rage., but rombulous froze me and that was the last I saw of them.

Marco: and next

Eclipsa: well we don't know, we were frozen I got little details from the magical high commission but that is it.

Marco: thank you for your story, I apologize for all the trouble you went through

Eclipsa: my family is here, where I didn't miss a moment, I was able to raise meteora

Meteora: growing up again was not fun, but I did it with my family this time.

Star: Meteora: do you remember anything

Meteora: No I can recall, that I went to st olgas, where I was schooled later I became the headmaster, but no I never learned what happened through mewni.

Star: our journey continues,

Eclipsa: well If you want to know more about what happened while we were frozen, you should talk to someone who was there,

Marco: one of the magical high commission members, I trust hekapoo the most I think we should go

Eclipsa: well best of luck and stay safe, protect mewni and your daughter.

(Star and Marco open a portal to Hekapoo's world with Nachos they leave)

(Over on Mewni Hunter, Higgs, Alex and Luna, fix up Luna's room)

Luna: do you know when y parents are coming back

Higgs: No in the mean time we are protecting you

Alex: who can we trust

Higgs: I don't know, if any knight looks at you strangely report it,

Luna: alright


	161. Chapter 161 True King part 3

Chapter 161 True King part 3

(Marco and Star fly to hekapoo's home, and knock on her door)

HekaPoo: marco, star I am taking a guess this is not a friendly visit and you have something about that threat on mewni

Marco: we want to know about king Shastacan

(Hekapoo closes the door,)

Marco: hekapoo open up

Hekapoo: No go away,

(Marco tries using his scissors to open a portal into Hekapoo's home, but does nothing)

Hekapoo: Nice try Marco,

(Star uses her magic and knocks down the door)

Hekapoo: Oh darn, fine come sit down,

(Hekapoo, uses her clones to fix the door)

Hekapoo: ok what do you want to know, what is there to tell we needed a replacement for the princess and well we switched children. We made everyone think that this was eclipsa child with king shastacan they had a second child

Star: we know that story is there more you are keeping from us

Hekapoo: alright shastacan hated the monster baby, hating that eclipsa loved globgor more than him, that she would have a child with him, and wanted to get rid of the baby, but he first declared that we as the magical high commission should find him a wife and they would make the next princess, we as the magical high commission out voted him, and followed with our swap plan, he hated that. Looking at festivaia he pretended to be her father but was not very fatherly.

Star: is there more

Hekapoo: the parents and brother could visit her, shastacan grew more hatred for this, he was being pushed out and was not much of a king, we did not let him inforce any laws, he was just there till Festivia could be fully recognized as queen.

(Flashback)

Hekapoo: is in wonderful, the mewni citizens love her, they are not against her and they believe she is eclipsa daughter.

Shastacan: yes great, but she is not even true royalty, I think my plan having royal parents by blood would of worked better.

Hekapoo: be happy, we worked through this difficult time,

Shastacan: I cannot believe eclipsa would have a child with that monster, royalty should be full blooded royalty and mewman

Hekapoo: festivia, is not from royalty but full blooded Mewman, just be happy.

(End flashback)

Hekapoo: It got worse for him, he didn't want Festivia family here anymore, but we outvoted him, when the parents passed and we invited Hunter to stay with us Shastacan did not like it but we chose to keep hunter around. The role of a king became meaningless for him as Festivia aged and Hunter was in charge of counseling festivia, and being her advisor when she could take the role of queen, shastacan left and we never saw him again, Time went on and we were lucky as even though festivia was presented as eclipsa's daughter, mewni only accepted her with the lie that she was the king and queens daughter.

Star: you could of accepted Meteroa,

Hekapoo: it was a different time for mewni, the mewmans accept the monsters now but it would have only been awful for mewni, we had to protect mewni from being thrown into chaos,

Marco: so what about the king

Hekapoo: like we said never heard from him again

(Marco and Star remain silent thinking to themselves)

Hekapoo: what are you getting at?

Marco: well from your story it seems like he hated not only monsters but anyone that was not mewman

Hekapoo: so what he froze him self till he could get revenge

Marco: No not that, can you show us where he castle was

(Hekapoo opens a portal letting marco, star and Nachos through)

Star: wait this is rich pigeons castle

Hekapoo: Yes there we didn't hear from him again, but we knew where his castle was, his kingdom never made deals with mewni again being completely independent that independence didn't serve them well, with no allies and barely any resources there kingdom was taken over by these intelligent pigeons.

Marco: this could be it its one long theory but, we could investigate we need to keep looking

(Hekapoo opens a portal and leave back to her world)

(Marco and Star enter rich pigeons castle)

Star: Rich, Rich pigeon you here

Rich pigeon: Yes queen of mewni

Star: I ask if we can search through your castle

rich pigeon: why if I may ask

Marco: we don't want to accuse you, but we believe the previous mewmans of this castle have plotted against us and are we look for some clue here.

Rich pigeon: you may search. I hope you find what you are looking for

(Star and Marco search the castle, but with the castle a complete mess it is hard to find anything)

Star: rich anything you could tell us about the people who lived here

Rich pigeon: they didn't have many knights, and there king and queen were lousy, we ran them out very quickly

Star: Marco lets keep looking

(Star and Marco search the castle more and more but find nothing)

Marco: rich do you mind if we check your room it used to belong to the former king

Rich pigeon: you may

(Marco and Star search High and Low for anything but find nothing)

Star: Come on Marco lets go,

(Marco and Star are about to leave when, Marco steps on a plat form, which opens a reveals a dagger that is a match to the others and a note in the wall)

Marco: this is it this is what we have been looking for

(Marco and Star go back to mewni with the Note and Dagger in hand)

(Marco calls in Higgs, Hunter, Luna and alex)

Marco: it could a lot of time but this is our solid clue, this is a note written by king shatsacan

Hunter: I remember that name, that was eclipsa husband,

Higgs: what does the note say

(Marco reads the note)

Marco: I write this note in my dying days, it has been many years I was sworn to silence, but that child that is queen is not mine, nor is it eclipsa's it is a present girl, but that does not fill be with anger it is that a child was born with royal blood mixed with non mewni blood, blood of a monster. I can accept this present girl being queen, but if her child blood is tainted with the blood of a king with a child that is not mewman, make sure their castle crumbles, the father and daughter suffer, I leave this dagger make sure they pay for these crimes. Signed the true king of mewni shastacan.

Higgs: so its his, a royal blood that want to eliminate Marco and Luna for having not Mewni Blood

Star: to think someone could not accept love.

Marco: this is a massive clue, the dagger has been a replica and when their kingdom was taken over, they must of moved and returned.

Hunter: probably annoys them more that Marco and Luna are so celebrated and loved and accepted in mewni. Now they are looking for revenge.

Star: than we use that against them tomorrow we hatch a plan to unmask them

Higgs: we don't know who it is,

Marco: I trust you Higgs you tell who you want and have them know to protect us tomorrow

Star: alex and Luna go back to the underworld, Marco, higgs, Hunter we have planning to do. We will inform you of your positions tomorrow.


	162. Chapter 162 True King part 4

Chapter 162 True King part 4

(Marco and Star finish the final preparation for their plan)

Marco: Ok I think we have the perfect strategy

Star: Nothing can go wrong

(Star and Marco both Yawn and head bed)

(In a cave two hooded mewmans talk)

Mewman: Tomorrow is the day we finally take back the throw, Luna and Marco will fall to our blade, star fill fall into despair, then we go for eclipsa, globgor and meteroa, to finalize everything. And we will claim mewni in his name.

Mewman: remember when this is all over I take the role of queen.

Mewman: Fine, I will just have to end Higgs life and take the role of captain.

(The next morning Marco and Star wake up)

Marco: Knights take these flyers and pass them out we are going to have a celebration

Star: but not in the castle all threw the town of mewni

Knights: as you wish your majesty

(Marco and star, Invite Hunter Higgs and Luna and Alex into stars office)

Marco: higgs do you have your knights you are ready

(Higgs opens the door and seth and Ashley walk through)

Seth: we are ready for orders

Ashley: Yes anything mewni needs

Higgs: they are my two most accomplished knights, I put full trust in them

Star: Marco lets break down this plan

(Marco and Star explain their plan)

(Marco makes points on the board to give everyone their positions)

Luna: remember we cant change anything, don't try and be creative don't improvise, stick to the plan

Higgs: wow so serious luna

Luna: someone is threatening my home and my life of course I am.

Alex: don't worry I will be right next to you know one is getting to you.

(Everyone leaves the office and prepares for the day)

(Marco, Luna, seth and Ashley stay for a moment to discuss the final piece of the plan)

Marco: Ok remember no sudden moves don't go off script you know your role

Seth: it's a honor to serve this role

Ashley: same

Luna: Ok get ready

(Luna's wand glows, and the group leaves)

(a portal opens Janna and Tom step through)

Tom: we are here to help too

Janna: and maybe party a bit, with that huge celebration going on outside

Marco: Ok the party is getting started

(Everyone leaves into town to party)

(Luna and alex, get all the intention from mewmans wanting to know more about their relationship)

Mewman: How long have you been dating

Mewman: what makes alex so amazing

Mewman: are you two going to be the new king and queen

(Luna and alex Blush at the questions)

Alex: about a year now, of us dating

Luna: he is always their when I need him

Alex: No I have not proposed but I do like the idea of being King of mewni

(seth and Ashley, keep a close watch on the King and princess being prepared while Hunter and Higgs look down from the crowd)

Hunter: anything

Hunter: No they would not look so suspicious, they would blend into the crowd

Janna: this Is amazing Marco you threw a party for all of mewni

Marco: well its to get a large crowd, they would not be able to grab us in this huge mess

Tom: seems like mewni gets a new challenge al the time, but I am certain like always we can pull through

Star: don't worry these assassins will fail and then thrown in the dungeon for these crimes

Amy: seth can I speak to you in private

Seth: I am sorry I have to keep a eye on the princess.

Amy: Please Only for a second

(seth starts to get suspicious of amy, thinking to himself, No it could not be her Not amy, she wouldn't be a assassin)

(a squire announces that the royal family will say a few words)

seth: sorry But I have duties

(amy walks away through the crowd)

(Marco, Star and Luna step up the stage all eyes are on them, Ashley and Seth Higgs and Hunter all looking for the assassins

Marco: thank you all for coming, Mewni is my home I thank you all, I know I am not full mewman but I love this kingdom, and I will continue to protect everyone

Luna: as future queen I have a lot to learn But I will be as great as a queen and my mom is now.

(Luna, star and Marco take their seat, But Luna and Marco seats glow and causes them to disappear)

Higgs: what, what just happened

Star: Oh No

(The crowd begins to panic)

(In a cave, Marco and Luna are tied Up)

Marco: what happened

(two mewmans come from the shadows)

mewman: that didn't take long

Mewman: these crystal do have great magical properties, Like teleportation, putting them under your seats

Luna: who are you

Mewman: we are descendants of king shastacan, when we lost our kingdom, we changed our names to fit in.

(The two hooded mewman reveal themselves to be Duncan and Sydney)

Marco: your knights how did you pass the test

Duncan: took some time, to build a immunity but we were able to get past truth spells, took a lot of work to lie during them.

Syndey: Now we these daggers we will purify the kingdom, I will be the next queen.

Luna: your after my mom too, But you had a crush on mew Duncan

Duncan: a long plan, I tried making you my girlfriend just to get to this point

Sydney: as for me your brother was my target, If I could get him I could get to you Marco.

Duncan: enough talk lets just do it already

(Marco and Luna begin to laugh)

Sydney: can't use your magic those chains we made to block magic

Marco: No not that.

Luna: want to see something cool

(Luna and Marco glow, and turn into Seth and Ashley)

(Duncan and Sydney look shocked)

Seth: are king and queen are pretty great and real royalty

Ashley: Luna came up with this plan, we swapped and had to match voices know memories,

(Ashley and Seth draw sword0

seth; you betrayed Mewni

(Duncan and Sydney try and turn to run, But are blocked by a wall of fire,)

(Higgs, Luna, alex, Hunter, Star and Marco, and Hunter block their path)

Star: its over

Higgs: considered you two fired, from the knights of mewni

Alex: Duncan, I am going to burn you for this

Sydney: Plan B

(Everyone returns to the town, to ensure all of mewni that we are all safe)

Mewman: I am so glad they are back

Mewman: I thought we were in trouble

Mewman: cheers to our true King Marco diaz, and three cheers for Star, don't forget Luna

(Mewni cheers for the safe return of the royal family)

(Duncan and Sydney use their crystals to escape the cave)

Marco: they disappeared

Higgs: we know what they look like they wont get far


	163. Chapter 163 Ending the threat

Chapter 163 Ending the Threat

(Duncan and Sydney run threw the forest)

Duncan: we failed sister

Sydney: does not matter, we will come back stronger with a new strategy

(Duncan and Sydney stop to catch their breath by the ocean)

Duncan: what now

Sydney: I know, time for a new plan with Eclipsa, We will go after her monster love and Meteroa. Their just as guilty

Duncan: alright if we stay low we can avoid any knights

Sydney: and then we Go back to mewni and this time our plan wont fail

Duncan: that fake king marco and that princess will fall.

(Ocean knights jump out of the water and surround them)

Mary: heard someone was threatening the royal family especially Luna

Duncan: don't you hate them?

Mary: my kingdom made a alliance with them, Luna has always been kind to me no matter all the horrible things I have done, I am still looking for ways I came redeem myself, and I heard of two would be assassins

(The former knights are brought to mewni)

Mary: Marco and Star, Look who I caught.

(Duncan and Sydney wrapped in chains)

Higgs: take them to the dungeon

(Higgs brings the two former knights to the dungeon)

Marco: Thank you Mary

Mary: Its alright, I heard through Mewni about these assassins, I got your party invite we were running late when we heard these knights talking about plans

Luna: you saved my life, they would of returned and you saved Mewni

Mary: I owe it to you I was in a sea of self loathing till you came back

Star: well there is still plenty of daylight we could keep this celebration going, and make it a hero's celebration

(in the town of mewni everyone celebrates, Mary is welcomed back with open arm, with everyone dancing, the knights, royalty, and citizens of mewni rejoice, In the dungeon Higgs stares at the two knights in their cells)

Higgs: you know your never getting out of here, you betrayed mewni, and you went after royalty, you betrayed my trust I trained you both I had high hopes for you and you turned out to be traitors.

Duncan: Luna and Marco have still dirty blood not true royalty.

Sydney: our mission failed, just live with it Brother

Higgs: I hope you're pleased with your selves. You are never getting out of here.

(Higgs leaves the dungeon)

Hunter: you alright

Higgs: yea I thought I would be more mad, But I am not. It wont due any good being angry they are now traitors and they will be left in their in the cell.

Hunter: come on the party is still going on lets enjoy the event.

(Higgs and Hunter enjoy the party with everyone else)

Higgs: thank you two knights who risk their lives today for the kingdom

(the crowd cheers for seth and Ashley)

Luna: nice plan right

Seth: matching Marco's voice with that spell was hard

Ashley: all those people asking me about you and alex, I am happy we went over information so nobody could tell the difference

Seth: being king for short while was fun.

Marco: thank you for that, Me and Luna has the easier role of just keeping a eye from afar waiting for the assassins

Luna: no idea they were going to pull a transformation trick

Seth: it worked though we had them alone we could of handled them

Ashley: they had a back up plan too, the real thanks is for Mary they would have gotten away.

(The Party ends, the mewmans head back to their room)

Marco: what a great party

Star: I'm just glad its all over

Marco: Lets hope ounce and for all this is the last one

Star: I Know I Hope so too.

(higgs explains everything to the other knights, why they were being questioned, The knights understand Higgs suspicious behavior and why she questioned them.)

Higgs: those knights will never see the light of day, they will be down in that dungeon for all time.

(Luna heads into her Mom office, to see her parents taking down the board of suspects and filing away evidence)

Star: I can't imagine the amount of paperwork for tomorrow.

Marco: I cant believe it was a knight this whole time, we put our lives on the line and they turned traitor

Luna: well I am going to go with Alex to the underworld

Star: wait why the threat is over you can come home now,

Marco: Oh you just want to stay with hunter

Luna: well maybe just one more night in the underworld with alex

Star: Ok well we should go down stairs

Marco: the chefs are cooking a great meal for us.

(Marco, star, and Luna go down stairs to see Higgs, Hunter, amy, Ashley, seth and the lucitor family sitting down for dinner)

Higgs: Ounce more a toast to our royal family, as well as our knights

(Everyone cheers)

Luna: a toast for the Lucitor family who took me in when I needed it

Janna: aww Luna

Tom: it was our pleasure

Alex: it was great having you stay with us.

(Eveyone cheers, the rest of the time everyone is eating and drinking)

Amy: I actually have some news, this would have been a bit embarrassing because I didn't Know when I was going to tell Seth he was disguised as Marco. so I about to confess to Marco.

Seth: what is it Amy.

Amy: Seth I am pregnant.

(A state of shock takes over the whole crowd, before everyone begins to cheer)

Ashley: I am going to be an aunt.

Luna: when did this happen

Amy: when Seth invited me into his room, we were together, Ashley you caught us one time when I was leaving Seth's room

Marco: congratulations you two.

Higgs: I guess then you wont be at training

Amy: yea, I have to take care of this baby

Star: well one more time cheers to Seth and Amy


	164. Chapter 164 Higgs self battle

Chapter 164 Higgs self battle

(a few weeks go by, Amy has stayed in her room due to the news of her pregnancy, and has not returned to the arena)

(Seth opens the door and sits next to amy)

seth: how are you today

Amy: a little bed sick, but fine the doctors have been coming in helping me, checking in on me.

Seth: would you like to move to my room, I could make sure your alright

Amy: Ok guess we now are living together

Seth: I will come back when I am done with training

Amy: say Hi to all the knights for me.

Seth: I will

(Seth heads down with the other knights, where they are lined up, but no Higgs)

Seth: what is going on

Ashley: Higgs was not here, we don't know where she is

(Hunter comes out of the tunnel)

Hunter: hello knights I am your acting captain for the day, lets get down to it.

(Hunter gives the knights their orders for training)

Hunter: first lets begin with a run up the mountain and Go

(The knights race up the mountain)

(Seth slows down as he imagines his new life with Amy and there soon to be baby)

Ashley: come on you getting slow

Seth: you wish

(The knights return)

Knight: congrats again, Seth on your coming baby

Knight: Yea, a new knight is coming

Seth: come on guys the baby is not even born yet

Ashley: are you going to get married

Seth: I have not proposed

Knight: you haven't

Hunter: alright Knights obstacle course

(The knights complete their challenge on the obstacle course)

Ashley: Come on bro tell me, your going to be a dad. What's it like

Seth: sis I have smething new to get stronger to protecting my unborn baby, from any danger

Ashley: that's my big bro

Seth: But don't forget we are still competing for the position of captain

Ashley: Looks like hunter, might take it from us.

Seth: don't worry Higgs will be back,

Hunter: Knight one lap around the castle then you are free to go.

(The knights complete their last order then leave the arena)

(Hunter leaves to his room and finds Higgs awake still in bed)

Hunter: what's wrong you haven't left this spot, need something to eat drink are you feeling sick. Are your pregnant

Higgs: what No, its just oh leave me alone

Hunter: Come on, tell me I handled my self fine as the captain, but this is your job.

Higgs Not anymore, as of today I am quitting the knight, and I am Making you captain

Hunter: No I cant be captain,

Higgs: I cant be captain, I had two traitors right under my nose I trained them. I didn't do anything.

Hunter; its not your fault

Higgs: But I am taking responsibility we almost lost Marco and Luna, possibly star too. That would have been my fault the royal family I protect would have died and it's my fault

(Higgs gets up and leaves the room, and leaves the castle, leaving Hunter in their room)

(Seth heads to his room to see amy, in bed)

amy: surprise, I had the doctors help me.

(Seth puts his hand on Amy,)

Seth: Amy will you marry, me I want half my life to be yours, and protect our baby

Amy: of course I will.

(Seth and Amy kiss)

(Hunter walks down the halls, and runs into star and Marco)

Hunter: Oh My king and queen how are you today

Marco: better knowing our lives are safe

Star: How are you

Hunter: I think I became the new captain

Marco: what's wrong with Higgs

Hunter: she blames her self over the threat of mewni

Star: It was not hers though

Hunter: I tried but she stormed out, don't know where she went

Marco: I do,

(Marco tells Hunter where to go.)

(Hunter leaves the castle, Luna and Alex come through the portal)

Star: welcome back you too

Marco: How was your time in the underworld, your room is all finished, so you can return to your room tonight

Luna: thanks for letting me half one more night.

Alex: I did as I promised I kept Luna safe.

Luna: come on alex, lets go for a ride, around mewni.

(Luna takes Luna to the stables while Hunter finds Higgs in the corn village)

Hunter: come on talk to me

Higgs: this is where I made that promise to be a knight, to rise and be the best, where the monsters broke through the shield and attacked us, where My parents told me it was time to go and they left mewni, where I stayed, all that and I failed when it mattered

Hunter: your still the best knight, if you leave the knights will lose the knights lose momentum, all their morale gone and your going to retire

Higgs: I don't wont to but My judgment is in question, the last couple of weeks it has been killing me inside and I am scared a decision I make will cost mewni.

Hunter: it wont you are a great knight, a great captain.

Higgs: I just don't know, with Duncan and Sydney locked up in the dungeon, I am scared.

Hunter: don't be because I am right here.

(Higgs kisses Hunter)

Higgs: I think I am better now.

Hunter: Good because I think I might actually keep the captain role

(Higgs punches Hunter in the shoulder)

Higgs: not funny

Hunter: All right welcome back captain Higgs.


	165. Chapter 165 a day of piece

Chapter 165 A day of piece

(The knights Line up in the arena, all together they welcome back there captain)

seth: captain what happened yesterday

Ashley: Yea you weren't here to train

Higgs: Personal issues came up, but I am back lets get to work.

(Higgs gives her usual orders, which the knights follow)

Hunter: glad to see you back in action

Higgs: I said all the knights have to do their exercise routine that means you

(Hunter catches up with the other knights)

seth: sorry you had to lose your captain spot Hunter

Hunter: I was happy to return it to higgs, its her position, and who knows maybe I will take it on full time.

Ashley: Yea right the next captain is going to be me

Seth: nice try sis.

(The knights complete their warm up training)

Higgs: all right knights you are free to go.

Seth: what about training

Ashley: yea normally you put us through the ringer

Higgs: today is your day do what ever you want enjoy.

(all the knights leave the arena to go about their own business, Seth goes to Amy who is still resting in bed,)

Seth: Hey darling

Amy: why are you back so soon,

Seth: Higgs gave us the day to our selves, so I am here with you and our child

Amy: I should really be on my feet the doctors say I should get exercise

Seth: then lets go, I will be right next to you.

(seth and amy leave the room, and walk through the hall of the castle, Ashley spots them and smils)

Ashley: they definitely seem very happy together

(Ashley Opens her necklace, which shows a picture of Mj)

(Higgs walks down the halls and Hunter catches up to her)

Hunter: so any reason why you cut, training short

Higgs: I want to know more

Hunter: from our two traitors in dungeon

Higgs: Yes

(two Knights guarding the door open, letting Higgs and Hunter in)

Higgs: hello my two knights

Duncan: how wonderful, captain higgs came to greet us, look sis its our dear captain who trained us so well.

Sydney: Hello captain.

Higgs: I want to know why you turned traitor

Duncan: didn't we explain this, being descendant our destiny, wanting to kill the royal family?

Sydney: we learned skills, for you, combined with a few skills of our own, But you guys out witted us

Duncan: using your knight to appear as Luna and Marco was a twist we didn't see coming

Syndey: we had it all figured out, we planted the crystals, had the perfect location, but we failed at the end.

Higgs: How many more of you are there, are their any ore descendent

Duncan: why should we tell you.

Higgs: I will make your lives very difficult

Sydney: More difficult then being changed up, eating this gruel food.

Hunter: we were friends, knights who battled and trained together

Duncan: please don't want to hear it, let us just enjoy our time in this dungeon

Higgs: fine Hunter lets go, let these former knights rot here

(Hunter and Higgs leave the dungeon)

Hunter: did that make you feel better

Higgs: Not really, seeing them makes my blood boil

(Luna walks in on Star and Marco doing paper work)

Luna: what is going on.

Star: finishing the paper work, these two knights put us back a bit,

Marco: we have been finishing up the reports

Star: I knew the paper work was going to be bad, but not this bad.

Marco: well we finally finished, the last of the documents have been signed. All the reports have been categorized and filed

Star: Now Luna we are all yours.

Luna: did I fail,

Star: what, what are you talking about

Luna: My truth spell it failed

Marco: No, No. those two were prepared they had planned to be truth spelled, so they were ready.

Luna: I though my spell would be stronger

Star: Its ok, your spells are strong, don't lose your confidence

Luna: thanks Mom

Marco: well we are finally back, in our time of piece

Luna: I don't want to deal with assassins and threats anymore

Star: we can only hope we are finally done with all these threats

Marco: I would like to think so as well, but remember to never get to comfortable we could be under a attack again, this time we will be more prepared

Star: nobody messes with my kingdom

Luna: I wont let this kingdom ever fall.

(Alex knocks on the door)

Alex: Hey Luna ready

Luna: Yes

(Luna and Alex leave through the hallway)

Alex: what were you talking about with Your parents

Luna: to be on alert if another threat to mewni came

Alex: If It does I of course again will be fighting for your family, and your protection

Luna: I know you will.

Alex: But I Hope there is no more.

Luna: Me too I definitely like things better when things here are in piece.


	166. Chapter 166 Something missing

Chapter 166 something missing

(Luna wakes humming a little Tune)

(Ashley sees Luna singing her song down a hall way)

Ashley: what is that.

Luna: A little song Alex played for me on the piano. It was beautiful

Ashley: didn't know he played

Luna: me neither, it was a surprise and the song beautiful

Ashley: are you seeing him today?

Luna: Of course, he comes everyday, or I just might go to the Underworld to see him.

Ashley: enjoy your date with your boyfriend

Luna: what about you

Ashley: still knight training for me.

Luna: well keep it up your one of the best.

Ashley: thanks

(Luna opens a portal and leaves to the underworld, and Ashley heads to the Arena)

(ashley lines up with the other Knights)

Higgs: Ok knights its combat day who wants to step up

Hunter: I got first dibs

Higgs: Not like you to step up to a battle

Hunter: I Know, but lets see what theses knights can do.

(Seth steps up to the fight)

Seth: Ready, to go.

(Seth tries to go on the offense, Hunter stays perfectly still, until the last moment when Seth swings for Hunter, Hunter dodges his attack, and follow by a hard hit from Hunter knocking Seth to the ground)

Higgs: that's one.

(Seth grips her sword tightly)

Hunter: remember don't get angry, if you lose your temper you lose this battle faster calm your mind and try again.

(Seth goes on the offensive, but Hunter ducks every strike,)

Hunter: Ok, My turn

(Hunter knocks Seth sword into the air, and gives him another strike to the ground)

(Seth anger returns and charges at Hunter,)

Hunter: this fight is over

(Hunter prepares his sword, but Higgs jumps in front and blocks the strike from seth and knocks him to the ground)

Seth: captain what was that.

Higgs: another lesson Seth, never lose the temper, you have skills when your mind is clear when it runs wild you are destined to lose

Seth: My apologies Higgs and Hunter I will get this under control.

Higgs: Good now who is next

(Ashley steps up to fight)

Higgs: any challengers

(No Knight steps up)

Higgs: fine then, I am up

Ashley: wait captain I saw your battle with Marco, You disarmed my brother and knocked him down in a moment

Higgs: Just lets see if you can hit me, lets go.

(Ashley swings her sword, at first higgs does not use her own sword. Only dodging her attacks.)

Ashley: Stay still

Higgs: got to be a bit faster when you want to get me.

(Ashley continues to swing her sword Higgs continues to dodge, and duck all Ashley chances)

(Ashley swings her sword just blowing past Higgs Hair, Ashley comes back around, this Time Higgs Uses her sword to block)

Higgs: Ok lets see if you can really get me

(Ashley battles back the offense, trying to get one hit on higgs)

Higgs: I might have to be captain for years and years. If you can manage a simple hit.

(Ashley tries to use Higgs spin move, But higgs plants her feet to block the momentum)

Higgs: My own move really, where is the creativity

(Ashley sweeps Higgs Feet with her own, causing her to go off balance, Ashley uses his to take a shot at Higgs, But higgs is able to block her sword, Ashley strike redirects hitting Higgs Shoulder)

Higgs: Looks Like you grazed me

Ashley: Yes, but not good enough

(Ashley, goes into the offense with Higgs, but gets blocked, and knocked to the ground, by hIggs)

Higgs: this quickness is what you need to match disarm your opponent get them off balance, land the blow remember that.

Ashley: I will.

(Knights begin to pair up and have small battles, higgs, and hunter watch knights battle)

Hunter: what are you thinking about?

Higgs: these Knights work so hard, but is this their best

Hunter: You compare them to you, you would like them to be on the same level of you, remember they need a drive unlike any other

Higgs: they will find their motivation

(All the knights are excused from their duties)

(Ashley walks by Alex's room and sees him with Amy)

Ashley: How is she,

SEth: Just tired

Ashley: your going to be a great dad I Know it

(Ashley walks down the hall seeing Hunter and Higgs, Ashley walks to Star's office)

Ashley: My king and queen, I was hoping to speak to you

Marco: Yes what is it.

Star: what do you need

Ashley: I was hoping for a pair of scissors, to go to earth and see MJ. Everyone here has there own couple with you two your daughter higgs and hunter, my brother and Amy with their soon to be Baby

Star: Stop you don't need a reason

(Star pulls into her draw and hands a pair of scissors)

Star: I had hekapoo make a few for special knights, being a first class one you deserve them, you can go see MJ when ever you like.

Ashley: thank you Marco and Star

Marco: you know what, star want to grad dinner on earth

(Ashley opens a portal To go to earth with Marco and Star)

(Ashley knocks on the diaz Home, and MJ opens the door)

MJ: Ashley

(Ashley thows her arms around Mj kissing him)

MJ: I missed you too, and Big brother and sister star.

Ashley: I thought you were in college

MJ: I go to Echo creek community college so I can come home.

Marco: Can we come in.

MJ: Of course we were just about to have breakfast

angie: OH Ashley welcome, Marco and star glad you are here.

Rafael: NO Luna

Marco: she is having dinner of her own in the underworld

(the diaz family plus Ashley sit down for a dinner)

angie: what's new in mewni

MJ: I have missed everyone

(Marco and Star talk about the knights of mewni, avoiding the threat mewni went under, as well as talking about future plans for mewni)

Rafael: we are happy you are home for this short visit

(The family finishes their meal,)

(Marco and Star open a portal to go back)

Mj: Ashley can you stay the night

Ashley: I was hoping you would ask

(MJ and Ashley Go to MJ room to fall asleep together)


	167. Chapter 167 I am Home

Chapter 167 I am Home.

(Ashley wakes Up early in the morning, when Mj begins to wake up)

Ashley: what are you doing?

MJ: classes are going to begin in a few hours so I have to wake up and grab a quick breakfast, and drive, to class

Ashley: can we at least have breakfast?

MJ: Of course,

(MJ starts to make breakfast for himself and Ashley)

(MJ and Ashley enjoy a breakfast made by MJ)

(Ashley remembers star and Marco svoiding the threat and decides to again not to tell MJ of it)

Ashley: Amy is pregnant, With Seth being the Dad

MJ: your kidding

Ashley: NO, its all true

MJ: good for them, what about you and other knights

Ashley: I trained against Higgs, and she made me look like a rookie I have a long way to go till I can match that skill.

MJ: I have been training, sadly no one actually is that much of a competitor, turns out fencing is pretty close I can get to actual Knight training

Ashley: Well when you come back to mewi I will be waiting for

MJ: In time I will return, when the first year is over.

Ashley: well I can always visit, I have my own scissors now.

Mj: speaking of Mewni Isnt Knight training going to start

Ashley: I totally forgot

(Ashley makes a portal)

MJ: wait you forgot something

(MJ walks over and Kisses Ashley goodbye

Ashley: I forget that a lot sometimes

MJ: soon you again

Ashley: Bye

(Ashley walks through her portal into the Knights locker room, and get her armor on, and head to the arena)

Higgs: great you can make it Ashley.

Ashley: sorry captain

Higgs: No No, just get it in gear for training day

Seth: where were you

Ashley: went to see Mj, had dinner, and stayed over for the night

sEth: Ohh you did

Ashley: shut up

Seth: giving you the same treatment, you gave me with Amy.

(Higgs gives her orders and the knights follow doing their daily exercises)

(Luna arrives with Alex from the Underworld,)

Star: Oh Luna glad you are here

Luna: what's going on mom.

Marco: we are taking a trip to the monster temple to see Eclipsa again, and report everything is better

Star: we would like it if you came with us.

Luna: Of course

Alex: can I tag along

Marco: Of course,

(The butterfly family plus Alex leave for the Monster temple)

(Marco knocks on the monster temple doors, Opened by Meteroa)

Meteroa: welcome, welcome come in. Mom, dad The butterfly family is here

Eclipsa: Star and Marco, and you brought Luna and Alex too

Globgor: Back so soon

Marco: we just wanted to say we were successful in stopping the threat

Eclipsa: who was it

Star: sadly it was two knights that were highly trusted

(Luna, alex, and Meteroa leave the room)

Meteroa: glad the royal trio could all be together again

Alex: it has been a while since we have been together

Meteroa: so how is your relationship, I heard Luna was staying in the Underworld during mewni had a mystery threat did anything happen

(Luna hides the fact her cheeks are glowing

Meteroa: that looks like a yes.

Luna: STOP no more interrogating

Alex: Please.

(Star, Marco, Eclipsa, and Globgor continue to talk)

Star: well what we wanted to ask was how about you come back to the castle with us

Marco: we promise a safe environment, your all alone here.

Eclipsa: that all sounds great, but all three of us have talked it over, we really like it here its been by real home, where I always felt at home

Star: But your home

Eclpsa: This is our home, and we are happy here

Star: Ok, just remember you can always stop by butterfly castle

Eclipsa: we will

(Star calls for Luna and Alex, and they all leave back to the castle)

Alex: Im heading bacl home now

(Luna gives Alex a kiss on the cheek before he leaves for the underworld)

Star: Come on Luna its time for bed

Luna: alright goodnight mom and dad


	168. Chapter 168 Mewni Concert

Chapter 168 Mewni concert

(weeks go by as Each week goes by Luna and Alex continue to meet everyday, The mewmans go back to there daily lives, The Monsters and Mewman share their lives, as star and Marco everyday work on new decrees making laws officials. Squires were promoted to knights to fill up the two vacant roles of the knight position.)

(Today is Luna's 15th birthday)

(The castle gets prepped for her birthday)

Marco: Do you think they will come

Star: I am sure they will make it

Marco: Just they have been booked solid

Star: who could resist a concert in another dimension

(Luna and Alex walk down the hall)

Star: there is the birthday girl

Marco: we have a lot planned for you today

Luna: thanks mom and dad

(Luna and Alex walk out of the castle, to see a stage being built)

Alex: Looks Like your parents have something really great planned

Luna: I just hope its not me singing in public

Alex: what

Luna: growing Up my parents encouraged me to sing, but I always got scared and never did. They ended u always singing to me.

Alex: well I hope this year is different and you do sing.

(more mewmans, wish Luna a happy birthday)

(Thank you everyone)

(At the arena, the knights are dismissed early)

Higgs: It's the princess's birthday, go enjoy the day make sure everything goes smoothly, and keep a eye on the royal family)

(The knights leave and Seth goes to his Room)

Seth: hey amy

Amy: How was knight training?

Seth: Higgs didn't give us much to do because its Luna's Birthday

Amy: Oh, I should how wonderful

(Seth and Amy take a walk down the hall)

Higgs: Amy how are you today

Amy: I feel better, not feeling so sick

Higgs: How is the baby

Amy: the baby is just fine, I am sure boy or girl they would be a great knight

Higgs: with both yours and Seth talent, your baby will be great

Amy: thank you, I am just excited to raise this baby, I know seth is going to be a great dad.

Seth: Thanks

(More knights come to prep the castle with decorations)

(A portal opens and Tom and Janna Come through)

Star: Tom, Janna welcome

Tom: thank you Star, Alex was supposed to come with us

Janna: but you know just could not wait to see Luna so he opened he own portal and came as fast as he could

Marco: we always welcome him into the castle

Star: How are you two been

Janna: great everything in the underworld is going smoothly, and the wastelands still look beautiful

Tom: she Loves every part of the underworld, even some of the monsters down there are just as perplexed when she smiles.

Marco: stuff like that has always been Janna's thing, all the spooky hunted and underworld stuff is just what Janna has always loved.

Janna: As queen of the underworld I love everyday there

Tom: I did think the monsters would not approve of janna, but they love her as their queen, and continue to be happy.

(Another portal opens and Jakcie and Oskar step through)

Jackie: sorry we are late

Oskar: but we made it

Star: perfect the concert can begin

Jackie: could not pass up the opportunity

Oskar: and for a princesses birthday non the less, we are happy to play.

Jackie: shall we, get going

(through the streets of mewni the party begins, all of mewni celebrates)

Alex: your parents know how throw a birthday.

(Firework start to shoot off the concert lights start to turn on and Jackie approaches the mic)

Jackie: hello Mewni, are you ready to celebrate

(Jackie and Oskar begin to play their music, getting a roar of excitement from the crowd, everyone begins to dance,)

(MJ taps on Marco's shoulder)

Mj: hey Big bro

Marco: MJ what are you doing here

MJ: I was not going to miss My nieces birthday

(MJ hands Marco a present)

(MJ goes down to the town square to enjoy the concert)

Luna: you made it

Mj: I was not going to miss your birthday

(Ashley and Mj dance together)

Jakcie: Ok we are going to take a short break, but up next mewnies greatest musicians give it up for ruberiot)

(Ruberiot starts to play Star's Princess song, getting the crowd excited,)

(Star begins to worry, But Ruberiot leaves out the part where Ludo stole the magic spell book, and instead jumps into the final part)

Rubiot: who is the boy in the earthly attire the king of the queens deepest desire, I don't need to show it I think we all know it but just to be certain I will say it again star Butterfly is in love with her best friend and his name is Marco diaz,

(Star and Marco blush remembering when they heard this song for the first time)

Rubieriot: a very special happy birthday to our princess Luna butterfly, we all Love you.

(Ruberiot steps of stage to sing happy birthday to Luna)

(The crowd cheers, Jackies Steps back on stage, and begins to sing)

(Ruberiot takes Luna to the front of the stage, and hands her the mic)

(Luna begins to Sing, making the whole crowd cheer)

(Alex cant his eyes off Luna and she sing beautifully)

(At the end of the concert jakckie and Oskar, say their goodbye and head back home)

Jackie: great party thanks for having us play tonight

Oksar: we got to get back to our kids

Star: Come back anytime.

(Janna, Tom, and Alex go back to the underworld)

(The butterfly family goes back into the castle, Mj opens a portal back to earth)


	169. Chapter 169 something special

Chapter 169 something special

(as weeks pass, Amy begins to show more signs of her pregnancy, which Makes Seth take a look at Amy, and the thought of their new baby coming, and begins to ask himself a question)

Seth: How are you feeling?

Amy: My legs are swore and I am eating for two.

(Seth begins to laugh)

Seth: your carrying our future, with you I cant wait to meet our new baby

(Amy holds seth hand, placing their hand on Amy stomach)

Seth: knight training is going to begin soon, so I have to go.

Amy: wait take me with you

Seth: You want to watch

Amy: it would be nice even if I am in the stands

Seth: than lets go.

(Seth helps amy up, and the two walk together to the arena)

Ashley: Hey amy, taking a walk

Amy: I am on my way to the arena, with Seth

Seth: see you there, don't wait for us.

(Ashley runs ahead to the arena)

Seth: she has gotten to see MJ a couple of times in the last few weeks

Amy: It makes her happy, they cant see each other all the time

(Seth and amy head inside the arena, amy takes her seat in the stands)

Higgs: going to show off for amy, now that she is here

Seth: No I am just as going to be the same dedicated knight

Higgs: alright then, ten laps around the castle go.

(The knights leave for their training, higgs walks up to amy)

Higgs: how is the baby

Amy: kicking, but it's a nice feeling knowing it a healthy baby

Higgs: Going to be a mom. Seems exciting

Amy: what about you a baby in your future

hIggs: Honestlty me and Hunter talked it over. I just don't think I see a baby In our future, with Me as captain I cant take time off, and Hunter;s condictions

Amy: what conditions does Hunter have?

(Higgs realizes she almost slipped up about Hunter)

Higgs: Its just we have each other and that's enough for us

Amy: well maybe give it a second thought, a baby of your will be absolutely adorable and your skills at a knight there is no wonder where that kid could go

Higgs: thanks for the advice, just keep that baby healthy

(The knights return from their run)

Higgs: Next two races up, mewni mountain and Go.

(Ashley and Seth race up the mountain being the first knights to touch the pole and come back,)

(Seth stops when he sees Amy and Higgs still chatting)

(Ashley takes the lead, followed by Hunter, and seth cathing)

Ashley: never get distracted or someone is going to pass you

Seth: never get too cocky or you will fall

Hunter: you both forgot to keep quite till the absolute finish line

(Hunter takes the lead, on the chattering knights, touches the pole and heads down the mountain)

Hunter: You both need a lesson, who the top knight is and that's me

(Ashley and Seth try to catch up, but Hunter finishes first)

Hunter: that's how you win

(Ashley and seth try to catch their breath,)

(The rest of the knights follow down the mountain)

(Higgs starts to give new orders, that is interrupted by a Blacksmith delivering a small box to seth)

Blacksmith: you say to delver it the moment it was finished and here it is

Seth: thank you

(The blacksmith leaves the knights in the arena)

Seth: Ok here we go

(Seth goes up to amy in her seat)

seth: I wanted it to be official, so would you be my bride

amy: I will, also I cant wait could we have the ceremony tonight

Seth: sounds perfect to me

(Higgs decides to excuse the knights and leaves to tell the Marco and Star about the news)

(Higgs finds Marco, star, and Luna in stars office)

Higgs: My king and queen, and princess Luna. I have new two knights will be getting married tonight

Star: what a great a great announcement

Marco: I look forward to it

Luna: wait is it seth and amy

Higgs: yes it is.

(as knight falls, the arena is filled with flowers, and chairs are set up for all in attendance)

(alex, Janna, tom, come through a portal)

Marco: thank you for coming

Janna: we would never miss a wedding moment

Tom: Plus I think alex wanted to dance with Luna tonight

Alex: Mom that's embarrassing

(Ashley find alex getting dressed in his knight outfit)

Ashley: you look great bro, my twin bro expecting a baby, and getting married

Alex: thanks

Ashley: I will be back in a moment I just need to get someone

(Ashley opens a portal and leaves)

(Ashley retuns a bit later and with MJ)

Seth: Of course.

(Music begin to play, and Seth and Amy walk to face each other)

Higgs: as captain of the knights I welcome these two knight together.

Seth: I am happy to be your husband, and father to our future child

Amy: as your wife, and mother to our child. I love you, and every day with you has been a adventure

Higgs: than the power as captain of the knight I pernounce you two married you may kiss your bride

(Seth and amy Kiss, having the crowd cheers)

(Marco and Star play a slow song)

(all the couples, alex and Luna, star and Marco, seth and amy Tom and Janna, Ashley and Mj all dance together,)

(The night goes on with a beutful knight wedding)


	170. Chapter 170 Memories with you

Chapter 170 Memories with you

(Marco and Star wake Up, and Go to Luna room)

Star: wake up sweetie

Luna: Mom, whats going on.

Marco: get dressed we are taking a little trip, With the lucitor family

(Luna springs out of bed)

Star: that got her up quick

(Star and Marco wait outside, Luna opens the door in a dress)

Star: Alex Is going to love it

(Luna blushes)

Luna: is it too much

Marco: No, you look great

(Marco, Star, and Luna leave through a portal to meet with the Lucitor family)

(Luna hides her cheeks glowing, when she sees Alex in his suit)

Alex: did your parents tell us why we are here

Luna: No, not at all

Tom: well we are here for a special reason

Janna: For new memories

Luna: and where is here.

Marco: the temple of memories

Star: this places collects all information from our lives, and displays them like home movies

Marco: Go On Luna give it a try

(Luna approaches the camera, The camera zooms in on her)

(a screen flashes the first scene of Luna, Meeting Alex)

Luna: Hi Im Luna butterfly

Alex: Alex Lucitor

(The next scene changes To Luna, and alex sharing a dance together)

(alex holds Luna's hand, as more scenes flashes of their relationship)

(Another scene flashes, of Luna getting the wand for the first time)

(Luna looks down at her wand)

Luna: This has been in the butterfly family it passes from one to the next

(Luna takes a step back and Lets Alex step in front)

Alex: Ok what do you got

(the screen flashes to moment of Alex worst anger moments)

Alex: Oh ha ha ridiculous memory screen

Tom: Alex don't prove the screen right

(The next video clip is Alex taking the magic blast for Luna,)

Alex: I do what I do to protect her always.

Luna: I know you do.

(the next clip is moments of Luna and Alex kiss moments, Making both of them blush)

Alex: Ok that's a bit embarrassing

(The next few moments of videos of alex and Luna on different dates)

Star: aww

Janna: You two are so close.

Alex: Ok who is next.

(Janna and Tom step forward)

(The screen flashes changing to them Love sentence concert)

Janna: Oh I remember this

Tom: You stole my ticket, and walked ito the concert

(As the video continues it shows Janna and Tom walking home together)

Janna: I learned you were prince of the underworld

Tom: I never heard someone they found all the fires and wastelands beautiful

Janna: it was a pretty great day.

Tom: I started to visit more often, after that day.

(The scene changes to a dance between Janna and Tom)

Janna: you asked me to be your girlfriend, and we danced the night away,

(The video changes to Janna and Tom, wedding, then a fast forward, to Janna holding alex as a baby)

Tom: Oh memories

Janna: I remember that day. Our prince was born.

(Janna and Tom take a step back, and Marco and Star step in front)

Star: do you remember that last time we were here

Marco: yes you had exciting memories, and I was just nodding for a really long time

Star: well you have done a lot more than just nodding.

(The screen changes to Star first meeting Marco)

Star: Im Star butterfly a magical princess from another Diminsion

(The video shows Marco diaz running away)

Luna: is that how you met mom

Marco: I really was not prepared for that day

(The Video chages to Star and Marco adventures, and battling monsters)

(Luna watches her Mom battle from her memoires and looks down at her wand)

Star: Oh remember that going in to battle with Ludo

Marco: always trying to get your wand)

(The video changes to the Blood moon ball, which makes both Marco and Star's cheeks light up)

(The video changes, to Marco's battle with Higgs, then changes to Star's rescue mission to save Marco from Mary Marine)

(fast forwards again to Star and Marco Life for a short time on eath)

Marco: I remember when you came and stayed with us for a second time around

Star: I didn't want to go to mewni unless you came with me.

(The video changes to Star and Marco's wedding)

Star: you are my king

Marco: you are my queen

(The video changes again to Luna's birth)

Star: You were so small

Marco: Our little baby

Luna: dad, that embarrassing

(The video catches up with present day time)

Star: All right I think its time to go

(The butterfly family and the lucitor family all leave and head back hom)

(Alex gives Luna a kiss before heading back to the underworld)


	171. Chapter 171 where i be without you

Chapter 171 where I be without you.

(Marco and Star wake, Star gives marco a kiss)

Marco: what was that for

Star: Just cause

Marco: well, I do like waking up with a kiss from my wife

Star: I Love you Marco

Marco: That's another thing I will never get tired of, I love you too Star.

(Star lays down On Top of Marco)

Star: You know we could just stay here all day, and never leave, like we used to do when we were teenagers or when we were first married

Marco: as much would like that too

(Star stops marco from saying another word, with Kissing him again)

Star: one more hour? or maybe two or three

Marco: Star?

(Star stops marco again by kissing him)

Star: everytime you try and convice me to leave I will convince you to stay

(Marco pulls star in for a kiss)

Marco: I guess I am not leaving then.

(Seth wakes Up to see Amy still sleeping)

(Seth kisses his wife, before leaving for knight training and runs into Ashley on his way)

Seth: Hey sis

Ashley: how is your wife and the baby

Seth: amy is resting and the baby is doing fine, we have made trips to the infirmary to check on her conditions and all seems normal

Ashley: thats perfect, soon your going to be a dad

Seth: I am exciting to meet my child.

Ashley: we better hurry if we are late Higgs is going to kill us or worse demote us.

Seth: Lets get going

Seth and Ashley makes it to the arena, where the other knights are waiting for them)

Higgs: Glad you to could make it, do you both know you are late, as a penalty

Ashley: I know I told you here it comes

Higgs: Hunter hand them out

(Hunter hands, seth and Ashley, ten pound weighs)

Higgs: enjoy your handicap, with this.

Hunter: its going to get rough for training)

Hggs two laps around the castle and Go

(Seth, Ashley Hunter, and the other knights run around the castle)

Seth: I got this with this weight

(Amy, seth and Hunter all race together, but slowly hunter takes the lead in the first lap, thr in the second lap, Hunter and Ashley start to fall behind other knights)

Seth: Oh no, I have never finished this far to last

(The race ends with Hunter finishing first followed by a few knights, then Ashley, then seth, then more knights)

Higgs: Ok a lap up the Mountian, but first hunter hand them out

(Hunter hands more weight to Hunter and Ashley)

Higgs: Go

(Hunter takes the lead, with the other knight tailing behind, Ashley and seth, are dead last and are unable to keep up with the other knights)

Seth: I guess this is our punishment

Ashley: Higgs knows how to be cruel

(Hunter finishes first again followed my the other knights, then with seth and Ashley finishing dead last)

Higgs: Are you both going to be late again

Seth: No

Ashley: Never again

Higgs: good your all excused.

(The knights all leave the arena)

Higgs: you did great Hunter

Hunter: It was a little easy with the two best knights with the weight

Higgs: it was a teaching moment

Hunter: I think they learned

(Hunter gives Higgs a kiss)

Hunter: come on don't we have duties to do.

(Luna knocks on her parent's door)

Luna: Mom, dad you in there

Star: Oh Marco we have to see our daughter

Marco: Look who is now wanting to leave

Star: This, this is different our daughter is outside

(Marco and star get dressed, then open the door to greet their daughter)

Marco and Star: Good morinig Luna

Luna: It's the after noon, did you not leave yet

(Marco and Star both blush realizing the entire day got away from them)

(Luna looks closey to see Lipstick all over Marco, face)

Luna: Uh dad.

(Luna points to his marks)

Marco: Oh that's a bit embarrassing

(Marco, Luna and Star all to Go Star's office)

Luna: so what are you doing for the rest of the day

(Star looks at her desk and sees a mountain of paper work)

(Star thinks to herself maybe staying in bed all day with my husband was not the best idea, then her mind drifts to the time she spent with marco making her heart cheeks glow)

Luna: Mom are you ok you are glowing a bit

(Star snaps out of her daise)

Star: Oh Nothing, nothing.

(Marco Knows what star was thinking about and quickly acts before Luna asks more questions)

Marco: isn't alex coming over

Luna: Oh that's right I will see you later bye mom, and dad.

(Luna leaves stars office)

Star: That was close

Marco: what if she walked in on us

Star: that to embarrassing to think about

Marco: we might be a bit carefull next time, or you could magically lock the door

Star: I didn't think a blood moon could come out during the day

Marco: well maybe it's a bit brighter, at night.

Star: So, a blood moon tonight.

(Star and Marco cheeks light up)

Star: ok we have to get this work done, we kind of wasted the day

Marco: was not a complete waste

(Star blushes, again)

Star: Marco!

(Star and Marco work through the paper work, finishing each pile)

(Star looks at marco as he continues to file paper work, and Marco catches Star looking)

Marco: what is it

Star: Just thining that at one point I was willing to throw away my whole royal life, all for you. If we could live a normal life on earth, and be your wife. With Luna as our child, that would be enough for me.

Marco: I remember, I didn't believe that you woul through away everything for me.

Star: and I would do it all again, I don't know who I would be today without you as my king,

Marco: I love you star, you're the my queen, even if you were no royalty. Everyday with you is special.

(Star gives Marco a kiss as they finish the last pile.)


	172. Chapter 172 Princess day

Chapter 172 Princess day.

(Star and Marco, wake up. Marco greets his wife with a kiss)

Star: How sweet

Marco: as much as I would want a repeat of yesterday morning, we might get caught by our daughter, it's a special day for her.

Star: alright

(Marco goes to Luna's room, to wake her up)

Marco and Star: surprise

(Luna falls out of bed, waving her wand)

Luna: whats happening

Marco: its princess day

Star: some of the princesses were invited, so get dressed

Luna: Ok I will be right out

(Star and Marco leave luna's room, only momnets later does Luna come out in a dress)

Star: everyone is going to be arriving soon

(Star and Marco head down to the castel doors, when the Lucitor family arrives)

Alex: happy Princess day.

Luna: I didn't know there was a princess day

Alex: I think your parents are trying to celebrate more of the royalty of mewni

Tom: Who else is coming?

Janna: Not much of a princess if we only have one princess

(The door swings open with Mary, rebbeca and Carly Marine)

Mary: we are here

Carly: great idea to have a party here.

Rebbecca: as princess of the Under water kingdom. Please to meet you.

(Rebbeca shakes hands with alex and Luna)

Rebbecca: been a while since I have seen you two, still dating.

Luna: Yes

Alex: always trying to get all the personal information

Rebecca: Yup always looking to get the inside scoop,

Mary: so how is the royal family of Mewni

Marco: its been a catch up with paper work

Star: thanks for your help again with the threat of mewni.

Mary: what ever happened to them

Star: we have them in the dungeon

Marco: they are a bit late

Mary: who.

(the ground begins to shake,a nd the door open with Eclipsa, and Meteora coming inside)

Eclipsa: sorry we are late,

Meteroa: alex, Luna, Rebecca great to see all of you.

Eclipsa: Im sorry but can we move this party outside globgor cant fit through the door

Marco: alright

(Eveyone leaves the the castle)

Eclipsa: sorry my love,

Globgor: you didn't have to come out for me is in there a party inside

Eclipsa: it's only us, we can come out for fresh air

(The knights come out to celebrate with the princesses, and one prince.)

Seth: hello to the royal family

Amy: its great to see all of you.

Star: How is the baby

Amy: getting bigger each day.

Ashley: Im excited to meet my baby neice

Seth: Soon amy can be back on the training ground

Amy: Its been Months since I have been able to train

(Luna hands her wand to first Rebecca)

Rebbecca: so this wand changes demending on who holds it

Star: that's right

(Rebbeca starts to cast spells)

Rebbeca: passes the wand to meteroa

Star: eclipsa, your sure I cant convice you to stay with us. I mean this was your home, that was your families wand

Eclipsa: I am passed all that, all I really need is my love and my daughter, but thank you for the offer

Alex: Can I see it?

(alex is handed the wand, it changes to Fit Alex)

Alex: why is it pink

Luna: aw so cute

Rebbecca: I thought the prince of the underworld, would be black and all firey

Meterora: your like a real softy

Alex: Not funny

(The princesses all get a few laughgh)

Alex: Ok Luna take it back

(Luna is handed back the wand)

Luna: That was a good laugh

Alex: for you maybe

(Everyone says their goodbyes, The marine family head to the ocean, Globgor picks up Meteroa, and eclipsa and walk through the forrest back to the monster temple.)

(Finally the Lucitor family leaves to the underworld)

Luna: thanks for the fun day, Mom and dad.

Star: your welcome sweetie.

Marco: Glad you had a fun time.


	173. Chapter 173 Earth Knight

Chapter 173 Earth Knight

(Mj wakes Up and heads to class, meeting up with his normal friends, as each course goes by Mj has the highest grades in classs. But still looks bored)

(Class ends for Mj and heads home)

angie: honey back so soon

Mj: class ended a bit early

Angie; you could of stayed, did your work, studied, what about your friends

MJ: I am already ahead of all the work for class, besides I have a bit of training

(Mj heads to the back yard, with his armor, and Sword)

(Mj begins to work out, and practice with his sword practicing in combat as he imagines himself facing off against someone while his parents watch from the window)

Angie: I am worried about our son

Rafael: what is there to be worried about

Angie: for the past month he has not spent anytime in college campus, he goes to class and comes right home, he finishes his work and then trains out there for hours

Amgie: Or he runs around echo creek

Rafeal: well by the looks of it he wants to keep up with his training on mewni, and I think he does not want to go to mewni because he does not want us to worry

Angie: Its not just that what is going to happen when he finishes College, we both know what he is going to do

Rafeal: Yes he will go back to mewni and want to be there

Angie: His brother is there, he has a girlfriend there.

Rafeal: Im just thinking ounce our two boys went to mewni they changed. Marco went to Mewni he evertually came back with Star. Ounce they were together, his place was on mewni to become king, and be her husband.

Angie: for our Son, he trained to be a excellent knight. He won a competition there, and all he could think about was fighting training, being a knight. Its like when Our sons went there in a moment they changed more then ever have in Mewni

Rafeal: are you saying this is a bad thing?

Angie: No, but its almost like, I don't know I didn't think our sons would be like this

Rafeal: we had no idea another dimension existed outside of our own.

Angie: I just feel my two little birds left the nest so soon

Rafeal: Marco and Star came and vistited, Mj and Marco will always be our sons, they are just living their own lives now.

Angie: I want to ask Him , what he wants to do.

(Angie calls for MJ, Mj comes into the house)

Angie: Son what would you like to do,

Mj: what do you mean.

Angie: we can see being a knight is very important to you.

Mj: if you asking if I want to leave college, and Go back to mewni, then No. Yes a Knight is very important to me, and I do really want to see Ashley again, But to be honest edgucating myself to important as well. as the student with the top grades in his classes. I wan tto continue to pursue my education, and I could always go back and forth to Mewni when ever I want with my scissors

(Angie hugs her son)

MJ: Mom are you crying

Angie: I just don't want to lose you

Mj: Mom you never going to lose me, or marco, we are always going to be your sons.

(Angie Hugs her son tigher, Rafeal, just smiles at his son)

Rafeal: All right don't you have more training to do?

Mj: Yes I do.

(Angie lets go of MJ, and wipes away tears.)

Angie: all right go and train.

(Mj returns to the backyard, and continues to practice)

Rafeal: you feel better

Angie: I do.

(On mewni the knights finish there training)

Seth: Hey sis, can you do me a favor, I have somewhere to be can you take care of amy

Ashley: Of course,

(Seth walks down a hall, and Ashley heads to see amy)

Ashley: Amy you ok

Amy: Yes the baby is kicking realy hard today

Ashley: I think the baby is going to a great knight

Amy: first he needs to learn to walk

Ashley: trust me, its seth's baby my brother was running before he walked, leanred to hold a sword at five, and was a great leader growing up

Amy: I know I was there, its just a reason why I fell in love with him.

Ashley: I am excited to get you back in the arena

Amy: I am going to show you I haven't lost a step.

Ashley: I look forward to it.

(Seth heads down to Stars Office)

Seth: My king and queen can I come in.

Star: yes seth what can I do you for.

Seth: I would like to talk to you about a mission, a special one that you can request to me

Star: I don't really assighn the missions Higgs is in charge of that

Seth: I am looking for a way to stand out

Marco: you are after the captain position, trying to improve your self and make look better

Seth: just like you did Marco, I am sorry my king I know all the stories, you might not know but I did look up to you when I saw you as a teenager I was only a little kid, but I saw the way you fough, and when I was a squire higgs was a shining example

Marco: I will speak to Higgs, But know something don't bite off more then you can chew, its not cowardous, if you get hurt out there messing around remember there are things here to come home to

Seth: I will.

(Seth leaves the office)

Star: so something to come home to is that what you always think when you look at Me and Luna

Marco: always

(Marco looks at star and Kissing her)

(Luna interunpts them by walking in on)

Luna: Oh sorry I did it again didn't I, I will just leave you to, I am going to spend the rest of the day with Alex.

Star: You do that.

(Luna closes the on her two parents)

Star: Now can we continue?

Marco: I was hoping you would

(Marco and Star continue to kiss in Stars Office)


	174. Chapter 174 Hunters Love

Chapter 174 Hunters Love.

(Marco and Star Sign documents for mewni)

Star: at least today it's easier, not much to sighn

Marco: yea if we sleep the whole day away all this piles up

Star: Luna would you like to see

Luna: sure

(Star and Marco shows Luna documents that then become official in Mewni,)

Luna: so when I am queen I could run mewni my way

Star: no matter how destructive you get

Luna: destructive '

Star: Just a little joke your father told me when we were teenagers

(Marco and Star both share a laugh then blush)

Luna: should I go,

Marco: why

Luna: Because you are looking at mom like you two are going to kiss, so I think I am just going to go and see If alex Is here

(Luna leaves, but not before saying one more thing)

Luna: Might want to avoid having anyone barge in on you, and catch you By Mom and dad

(Luna closes the door, and Star and Marco both Blush)

Star: she just left

(marco kisses star)

Star: Marco

Marco: no one is hear.

(Star pulls marco in for a kiss)

(Hunter wakes up with Higgs)

Higgs: hello Love

Hunter: morning darling

Higgs: ready for training

Hunter: all ready

(Higgs and Hunter get dressed in there knight armor.)

(Higgs looks at Hunters face)

Hunter: what

Higgs: still completely unchanged, as the day I met you.

Hunter: is it becoming a problem

Higgs: No its just I am not as young as I used to be

Hunter: still beautiful in my eyes and always be the beautiful captain I love.

Higgs: always sweet

(Higgs Gibes Hunter a kiss on the cheek)

(Higgs and Hunter wait for the other knights)

Higgs do you think any will be late

Hunter: after the last performance, when the two knights were late I don't think not one would be late.

(The Knights come down through the tunnel)

Higgs: all in attendance great to see all of you, Lets get to work.

(The knights begin their daily exercises, beggining with laps around the castle, then moving to the obstacle course, then finally laps up the mewni Mountain)

(Hunter, seth, and Ashley all complete to finish first)

Hunter: you both competed great today

Ashley: more of a challenge for you, without the weight

Seth: we can keep up and not burn so much engery with that weight on our backs

Hunter: well I can assume we are the three best knights of mewni, excluding Marco, Higgs and Mj)

Seth: your leaving some important knight off that list between us three

Hunter: I meant it as Knight for the captain role. Higgs is already captain, Marco is King, and Mj has not be here for months traing

Ashley: don't remimd me

Seth: soryy Hunter my sister misses her boyfriend , and what about amy she is capable

Hunter: sorry seth didn't mean to touch a nerve with your wife, but when she retuns she has a lot to chach up

Seth: I will help her to be able to catch up quick

Hunter: you do that, and your baby to.

Higgs: All right knights you know your duties, you have posts to attend to you are all dismissed

(All the knights leave)

Ashley: where do they have you stationed, for me its guarding a few halls

Seth: for me I don't have duties, I am off that schedule till Amy is off bed rest, Higgs said My place should be with my wife and child

(Other knights state their places where they have to be and break off)

Seth: what about you hunter

Hunter: I am just going to walk through mewni

(Seth leaves to go to see Amy)

(Hunter leaves the castle, and heads to Mewni)

(some mewni women notice Hunter)

Mewwoman: do you see he is pretty cute

Mewwoman: I have seen him around castle, he looks the same,

Mewwoman: do you think he is married

Mewwoman: I am going to make a move

(Some of the women surround Hunter)

Mewwoman: you look pretty strong

Mewwoman: are you at Knight

Mewmna: do you have a girlfriend

Hunter: Yes I am a Knight, No I don't have a girlfriend I have a buetiful wife, Higgs

Mewwoman: Higgs that tomboy knight,

Hunter: Excuse me that is my wife and I have to be on my way

(The women step in front of hunter)

Mewwoman: If you're a knight maybe I could give you some training in my house

Hunter: sorry but I have to be on my way

Mewwoman: No stay, come on don't go.

(Hunter tries to turn around but Hunter more mewni women block Hunter)

Hunter: excuse me, but I have to be going

Mewwoman: cant you stay

Hunter: I don't want to, now please move aside.

Mewwoman: your going to go see Higgs, Come on do you really like that helmet hair, she barely brushes her hair, and she has gotten a bit old, soft wouldn't you want one of us younger more beautiful

Hunter: Now you can move, you have been insulting my wife. Getting a bit pissed

Mewwomen: what are you going to do?

Hunter: Oh Me, nothing she might be a bit different

(The mewni women turn around to see Higgs)

Higgs: hello

(The mewni women turn around scared)

Higgs: so I am old and soft, not as pretty as all of you,

(Higgs begins to crack her knuckes)

Higgs: I have been hearing rumors that some women hear have been making advances toward my husband, asking them to come into their homes. You know I have been dying to meet these women

(The women start to back away)

Higgs: Oh please don't run because then I have to chase you, and your just making it worse for your self in that situation. Now which one of you is it.

(The women push on in front of Higgs)

Higgs: so tell the truth, have you been trying to put a move on my husband

(The mewni women does not answer, Higgs pushes the women back to the crowd)

Higgs: Now listen Hunter is my husband, I am letting you off with a warning, but if I catch word that anyone is trying something on my hunter, there will be problmes, and trust me you don't want to do that with me as captain.

Mewwomen: we aren't knight

Higgs: doesn't matter I have some power here, and you will find out if you try anything have a nice day

(Higgs takes Hunter arm and leads him back to the castle)

Hunter: You know I wouldn't have don't anything

Higgs: I know, but those girls needed a bit of fear

Hunter: you're my one and only, don't worry about the other girls

(Higgs looks away for a moment)

Hunter: I am guessing you heard what they said; don't let it get to you at all, they have know idea what they were talking about.

Higgs: Its not wise for the captain of mewni go around beating up the mewmans, even if they make all those mean comments.

Hunter: Never let it get to you.

(Hunter gives Higgs a kiss on the cheek, then Higgs Pulls Hunter in for a kiss on the lips)

Higgs: that's better.


	175. Chapter 175 Knight baby

Chapter 175 Knight baby

(Seth wakes up in the morning and kisses amy)

Amy: hurry back ok

Seth: the moment we are allowed to leave, I am coming back

Amy: Ok.

(Seth heads to the arena when he bumps into Ashley)

Ashley: morning bro

Seth: lets hurry

Ashley: your right if we are late Higgs is going to run us ragged

(Marco and Star wake up in the morning, Marco kisses Star in the morning)

Star: is this going to be another morning where we spead the whole day in bed, or when we have to get to do our work before the pile Starts to grow in my office

Marco: we can stay here for a bit

(Star kisses Marco, star and Marco look both into each others eyes)

(In the arena, the knights await their order, seth looks back at the castle)

Ashley: thinking about Amy

Seth: Yea, I am hoping it's a quick training sessions so I can go back, and see her

(Higgs and Hunter come down the tunnel; alright Knights get ready for today)

Higgs Lets begin with a little run up Mewni Mountain

(Like it has always been Aashley, Hunter, and Seth, are leading the pact, no words are exchanged just focused eyes forward as they run to the top and back)

Higgs: again,

(The knights run up the mountain, the three still lead the pact, as they come back0

Higgs: again,

(every time the knights come back down the mountain, Higgs gives the orders to go back)

Higgs: again

(One by one Knights start dropping to the ground, with there hands in the air, telling higgs they cant keep going)

(Every trip up the mountain knights are falling to the ground, as they cant keep going )

Higgs: again

(The last three knights that are left are Hunter, seth and Ashley)

Higgs: keep going

(The knights try to Run, But seth falls to the ground)

Higgs: cant keep going

(Seth tries to stand but falls again then begins crawling)

Higgs: seth join the other knights

(Ashley and Hunter return from their run)

Higgs: again.

(Ashley and Hunter run up the mountain, as they get to the top, Hunter's legs give out, Ashley turns around helping Hunter up)

Ashley: Come up we are finishing this together

Hunter: Just go, I will make it down the mountain

Ashley: Nope we don't leave a knight behind

(Ashley helps Hunter down the mountain, hIggs and the other knights see Ashley helping hunter)

Hunter: Im done I cant keep going

Higgs: alright then Ashley can you do one more lap

(Ashley heads up the mountain)

Higgs: this was a endurance test out of all of you.

(The knights wait till Ashley returns)

Higgs: Hunter you ok

Hunter: I will be fine, my legs gave out, Ashley is a great knight came right back didn't hesitate to help me.

(Ashley retuns from the mountain gasping for breath)

Higgs: Ok next hit the obstacle course

(The knights help each other up, to get them to the course)

(Star and Marco are still in bed Star rest her head on Marco)

Star: No blood moon again, I guess we can only see it at night, the Moon of lovers only shines at night

Marco: still a mornig of lovers

(Star kisses Marco again)

Star: I think we have to get up now.

(Marco and Star get dressed and go to stars office to see a pile of Work.)

Star: we did it again

Marco: still worth it

(Marco and Star blush)

Star: I guess we should get started

(Marco and Star start signing paper work)

(Luna and Alex walk around the castle)

Alex: so anything new

Luna: My parents showed me what it takes to be queen, making official documents, the king has a larg piece in the work to.

Alex: not afraid of a little work

(Luna and Alex blush reazing the are talking about king and queen stuff, Luna tries to break the akward conversation, But a scream alerts them)

Luna: this way

(Luna and alex come to a door, Luna kicks the door open)

Amy: Luna get Seth the baby is coming

Luna: alex stay here for a second

(Luna goes to Stars office report the news)

Star: Ok you go tell alex, we will take her to the invirmary

(Marco and Star go to Amys room, and help her to the invirammary)

Luna: Alex come with me

(Luna and alex run to the arena)

Higgs: attention Knights out princess is here,

Luna: sorry, alex the baby is coming.

Higgs: alex you are free to go.

(Luna, alex and alex go to the infirmary)

(Alex holds amy's hand)

Alex: Im here.

(Hours go by, the the butterfly family and alex wait outside, Ashley then joins them, then higgs and Hunter, everyone continues to wait till the sound of a baby crying is heard)

(Seth and amy come out holding their new baby boy)

Star: so cute.

Ashley: My little nephew

Marco: So have a name,

Seth: shawn.

(Higgs smiles at Shawn)

Higgs: when you grow you will be a great knight.


	176. Chapter 176 a year in the making

Chapter 176 a year in the making.

(A few months past, Luna begins to spend more time with Star and Marco learning about official documents, seth and Amy have taken care of their new baby. Amy is about ready to get to the arena)

Star: Ok Luna what have you learned

(Luna eyes drift and mind goes into a daise)

Star: Luna are you listening

Luna: Yes

Star: what did I say

Luna: don't burn the castle down

Star: No, I was saying each decision is a important one, and had a effect on the kingdom, what were you thinking of

Luna: today Is one year annaversery with Alex, I was thinking of a present to give him

Marco: Oh. Then go, find something special

(Luna leaves the office to go into town)

Marco: today is very special for those two

Star: Reminds me a lot of us

Marco: It does, those two always seem happy together

(Star gives Marco a Kiss)

Star: Come on, we have to finish this work ours selves)

(The knights line up and wait for Higgs and Hunter)

Ashley: welcome back amy

Amy: thanks I am ready to get back in action

Ashley: where is little baby Shawn

Seth: a nurse is taking care of him, till we return

(Higgs and Hunter come down the tunnel)

Higgs: greetings knights

Hunter: amy, great to have you back

Higgs: Ok knights hit the obstacle course)

(The knights get going, Amy shows no rust and is able to get back in action really quick)

Seth: its like you never left

Amy: Nope, even with the time off, I can get right back to where I was.

(The knights are given their orders to continue training, amy is able to catch up fast and be able to be right next to Seth, Ashley and Hunter on runs up the mountain)

Higgs: very impressive I thought I would see some rust, but no she dived right back in and its very impressive

(The Knight finish their training with a little combat exercises)

(Higgs watches as the knights swing their swords,)

Higgs: keep your mind focused, keep those swings stong, strong grip, don't lose your concentrasion

(The knights are then excused from their training, and are able to leave)

(Seth and amy leave to the nursery to see thir baby, Ashley tags along)

(Seth holds his baby sleeping in his arms)

Nurse: he slept the whole time, when he wakes I am sure he will be happy to see his parents

Ashley: so peaceful when he sleep.

(Luna looks around different stores and shops for a gift for Luna)

Mewman: princess Luna great to see you what are you looking for.

Luna: something, I don't know

Mewman: is it for that prince of the underworld you are always with

Luna: yes.

Mewman: come with me

(the mewman takes Luna into her shop to a back door)

Luna: what is this.

Mewman: My secret shop been in my family for generaions. The queen of darkness eclipsa used to shop in here all the time, those are stories past down in my family

Luna: why would you think I would want this

Mewman: I see the way you look at everything, not knowing what do get everything so bright and colorful, maybe the prince of the underworld needs something like this.

(Luna looks around the perqulier items,)

Mewmam: anything you see.

(Luna picks up a item from the shelve and examinates it)

Mewman: a very special item

Luna: what is it?

Mewman: a little special gift that can help with fire power

(Luna thinks if this is a item she wants to buy then looks at the clock)

Luna: I am going to be late.

(Luna purchases the item and leaves)

(In the underworld alex is trying to wrap his gift)

Janna: Honey what are you doing

(janna look at the gift, which is a necklace)

Janna: something for Luna

Alex: one year anniversary

Janna: very special

(alex Looks at the clock and begins to panick)

Janna: here let me help you.

(Janna helps wrap the present up nicely)

Alex: Ok I have to go.

(Alex opens up a portal, to the top and Mewni Mountain the sun just starts to go down and see Luna at the edge of the Mountain)

alex: Luna.

(Luna turns around; alex blushes seeing the mewni sun begin to set behind luna painting a beautiful picture)

Alex and Luna: happy anaversary

Alex: You look absolutely beautiful

(Luna and Alex both exchange their gifts)

Luna: Its beutifull

(Luna puts on her necklace, and it begins to glow)

Luna: its warm

Alex: it's a part of me, I made it with a little of my fire and a crystal, so even when I am not around, you can feel this crystal and know I am right by you.

(luna hands alex his gift)

Luna: It's a also a necklace, but It helps with Fire

(Alex summons his fire, which takes shape writing his name and Luna name in a heart in the night sky

(Alex continues to shape his fire into different forms)

(Alex looks at Luna as she wants the fire dance in the sky)

Luna: its amazing.

(Alex pulls Luna close, they both kiss, and as the shapes turn into fireworks)


	177. Chapter 177 Mewni summer

Chapter 177 Mewni Summer.

(Luna walks down the to stars office and knocks on the door)

Luna: Mom, dad you in here

(The door opens up a crack, Luna pokes her head in to see that it is empty)

Luna: Nobody is in here

(Luna looks down the hall to see nobody is coming and goes inside stars office and closes the door)

Luna: what to do, what to do.

(Luna looks around the office and picks up some official documents,)

Luna: I really shouldn't

(Luna sits down in her Mom's office)

Luna: This is to Much fun.

(Luna looks back and the douments and where she sees the signature for the queen to sign, Luna cant help herself to sign it.)

Luna: queen Luna Diaz butterfly, Oh there is a spot for the king to sign)

(Luna necklace starts to Glow,)

Luna: alex Lucitor King of Mewni, did I just say that out loud

(Luna looks to the map of mewnni,)

Luna: as future queen, this is my kingdom

(Luna starts to spin around, and dance)

Star: Having fun.

(Luna falls on the ground, Looking up at her parents)

Marco: what do we have here.

Luna: Uh, I Um

Star: Playing Queen.

Luna: a Little

(Marco and Star step inside the office, Star finds Luna signed documents)

Luna: those were meant to be a joke

Marco: strange alex didn't sign

Luna: why, why would alex sign

Star: because the king signature goes right here.

(Luna blushes)

Star: Come on honey me and your father both know how you look at each other, that new necklace your wearing, and don't foget when you kiss, your cheeks glow

Luna: I just remembered there is somewhere I need to be

(Luna rushes out of the room, Star takes her daughters signed documents and puts them in the draw.)

(Seth and amy walk to the arena when they are caught up to my Ashley)

Ashley: how are the new parents

Seth: I got a lesson in parenthood, and Shawn did want to sleep.

Ashley: yea you definetly look tired

Amy: next time it will be my turn

Ashley: we better hurry

Amy: why

Seth: because Higgs late knight punishments are cruel

Amy: than we better hurry

(Ashley, amy, and seth all make it the arena before higgs and hunter, but just barely, as Higgs and Hunter also are seen walking out of the tunnel into the arena)

Higgs: alright Knights lets get to work

(Luna rushes down hallways and trips down stairs but is caught by Alex)

Alex: looks Like I got here in Time, that could have been bad

(Luna looks up at alex, and begins to blush and cheek marks glow remembering her kiss)

Alex: you ok, anything exciting before I got here

Luna: No nothing at pretty boring till you got here

Alex: All right ready to go, have a fun adventure

Luna: all ready

(Luna and Alex leave the castle and are approached by a lot of mewmans happy to see their royal coupple all smiles)

Luna: hello everyone

Mewman: how cute our princess is with, her boyfriend

(Luna starts to blush, Alex takes Luna's hand)

Alex: come on lets go somewhere away from this crowd just the two of us.

(alex leads luna out of the crowd where they could be together)

(The knights all catch their brief from from a hard core training sessions)

Ashley: I don't know how I am even standing

Seth: I cant feel my arms

Higgs: come on knights lets get going

(Higgs sees a shadow coming from the tunnel, Higgs eyes go wide)

Ashley: Hey bro, want to collapse on the floor

Seth: I could

(Before the two could fall, Ashley feels a hand on her shoulder, Ashley react flipping the poor knight on his back

Ashley: whats the big Idea

(Ashley stops yelling when she sees who she flipped)

Ashley: MJ is that you.

Mj: Hi, what a warm welcome

Ashley: I am so sorry

Higgs: what are you doing here

Ashley: college first year is over, so I am back for the summer.

(Higgs and Hunter help Mj Up)

Higgs: well since your back, and you missed training I need ten laps around the castle before you can go, as for the rest of you, you are all free to go

(The knights leave except for Ashley who wait for MJ to finnish)

(Ashley and Mj walk through the hall of the castle, until they come to seth and amy's room)

Mj: this must be shawn

(Seth hands, shawn to Mj, shawns eyes Open and shawn begins to laugh and smile)

Mj: look at that he likes me at first glance,

(The group all smile together having not been all-together in some time.)


	178. Chapter 178 Fighting for the top spot

Chapter 178 Fighting for the Top spot

(The knights line up in the arena)

Higgs: today knights I will be evaluating your skills. More than than I usually do

(Higgs shows a board of top tens)

Higgs: lets see what you can do.

(Higgs gives the knights their orders, for a race)

Higgs: remember placing matters in this,

(The knights take off, and higgs waits for the knighs to finish, Luna and Alex arrive in the arena)

Higgs: why is in this a surprise royal couple,

Luna: Hye higgs where is everyone

Higgs: gave them some intense training for ranking

Alex: cool can we watch

Higgs: sure help yourselfs

(Luna and alex look to see the knight returning, Hunter finishes first, then Ashley, then alex, a few other knights than Mj, and amy followed by the rest of the knights)

Ashley: You alright Mj

Mj: I did Minor training, but I forgot about training in armor.

Ashley: well you better do better in the next race, we are all fighting for that number one spot

Luna: Come on Mj you're the former champ you should do better than that.

Higgs: Ok knights mewni Mountain and back twice, and go.

(The knigths take off)

Luna: Bummer not much to see

Higgs yea I know, when we have a the course and then sparring battles their will be more to see.

Alex: So Luna, want something to eat

Luna I could go for a bite

(Alex opens a portal and sticks his hand through pulling out a few treats)

Luna: thanks

Alex: directly from my house

(The knights return, with Ashley, and Mj finishing, then Seth and Hunter, and amy followed by the other knights )

Higgs: take a short break and be back in ten minutes)

(Marco and Star, Finish signing their documents)

Marco: well at least we didn't come to a giant pile

Star: well we didn't take our time, in our room this time

(Marco and Star both look at each other)

Star: well we can take our time now.

(Star pulls Marco in for a kiss)

Star: I love you.

Marco: You know we might get caught again

Star: I havent heard anyone outside our door

(Marco and Star both look into each others eyes when they hear a noise, and look out the window to the arena)

Marco: what is going on down there

Star: want to check it out

(Marco and Star head down to the arena, just in time for the knights to finish their break)

Star: what is going on

Luna: your just in time come sit

(Marco and Star both sit in the stands, Luna hands her parents some of the treats)

Higgs: Ok knights get to the obstacle course best time wins.

(all the knights finish the course, with points being awarded to speed, and points deducted for each stumble)

Marco: Looks like we are having a compettion for the top spot

Higgs: Ok knights, some of you impressed me, some have a lot to work to do. Look to the top four these are the knights you want to match and catch up to.

(The board shows, Ashley, Hunter, seth and Mj)

Amy: oh look like I have some work to do to catch up

Higgs: the Final ranking spot will be a battle simulator, first match will be Ashley against hunter, then Seth against Mj)

(Ashley and Hunter face each other)

Higgs: this will be best two out of three, two hits wins the round ready begin

(Ashley starts quick, with a strike that knocks Hunter off his balance, and then to the floor by one of Ashley attacks)

(Hunter stands Up, and goes on the offense, going for Ashley Feat, But ashey is able to with stand every attack, till Hunter starts to slow down, and Ashley goes on the offense, and he strike hits its mark

Higgs: wiiner Ashley

(Seth and Mj face each other)

Seth: we no each other skills well I am looking forward to this

Mj: I missed this, a battle between two knights

(Seth and Mj go into battle, both on the offense, Luna and Alex both watch, Marco sits with a proud look on his face)

Marco: you raised great knights Higgs

(MJ, goes for a strike, but seth ducks, and lands a hit on Mj)

(MJ Picks himself, up, and goes for a quick strike that knocks seth off balance, and gets hit)

Mj: Next point wins

(seth and Mj clash both trying to land the final hit, neither giving up)

(Seth is able to push Mj away and Goes in for a hit, But MJ steps aside grabbing Seth wrist and spinning him around, and making him lose his sword, and Mj lands a hit landing seth to the ground)

Seth: you go me again with that move

(Mj looks and Higgs)

Luna: oooh a little battle with the couplese this is going to be interesting

(Ashley and Mj face each other)

Higgs: this will be a one hit and win situation. first strike wins and Begin

(Ashley and Mj go on the offense with each other both trying to land a wining hit)

Ashley: I have been training for this, The opportuntty to put my name on that spot, this is how I make it to captain

Mj: I know How much this means to you, but know I wont let you win.

Ashley: that's good to hear, I would hate if you handed me the victory

(Everyone watches Ashley and Mj battle)

(Ashley and Mj both clash sword, Ashley pulls Mj in for a kiss, and tries to land a winning hit but MJ blocks)

Mj: did you really try and kiss me for a win

Ashley: maybe

(Higgs Looks at Marco)

Higgs: Looks like MJ and Ashley both using my moves.

(Star hands Glow with magic and blast higgs, But she blocks)

Higgs: sorry, my queen that was a joke, poor taste

Star: remember what I told you, all those years ago I never forgot that.

(Ashley tries again for a winning hit, but is blocked again)

(Mj goes for a winning hit, But Ashley blocks locks Mj hand, and disarms him loosing his sword, and lands a winning strike)

(Ashley celebrates, then extends her hand to help up Mj, Higgs places Ashley name on the top spot, followed by Seth, then hunter, then Amy, then the rest of the knights)

(Ashley begins to tear up seeing her name on the number one spot)

Higgs: congradulations Ashley this is a major step forward enjoy this moment.


	179. Chapter 179 MJ Learns the truth

Chapter 179. MJ leanrs the truth

(The next morning the knight arrive at they look at the board)

Higgs: Knight these rankings are not completlty official, take note at the top four spots

(Ashley smiles seeing her name at the top)

Higgs: anyone of you can reach those spots, as I will be abserving you, you will need to catch up falling behind in training will result in drop down of your name on the ranking board, if you show greater improvement on then your name will rise up

(Seth looks up to see his third place name)

Seth: I need to get better, Mj just came back and he beat me, and My sister has the first place spot

Higgs: All right knight lets get to work

Hunter: hope you can keep up.

(The knights are given their orders and move out of the arena, as each training exercise is complete the top 4 knights continue to finish first, Higgs Moves Names up and down on the board, but none are able to make a big enough impression to move into the top ten.)

Higgs: alright Knights that enough for today

(Ashley smiles as she walk out of the arena)

Seth: hey sis you might be on top, for now, but that leader board can change quick

Ashley: I know but first you have to pass Mj,

(Ashley looks around)

Ashley: where is he

Amy: I saw him go down a hall, then fanish

Ashley: Oh great I bet he got lost.

Amy: should we go look for him

Ashley: No I will go find him, you have a baby t look after

(Ashley wonders the hall looking for MJ)

(Mj heads down a hallway, and opens the door, to the dungeon)

Duncan: MJ is that you

Mj: Duncan what are you doing in there

Sydney: My love please gets us out

MJ: I don't have a key why are you in there

Duncan: Jelousey, we were rising in skill, and seth and Ashley conspired, against us

Syndey: Yes they framed us for crimes against the king and queen, they made us look guilty and Higgs threw us in here.

MJ: well like I said I don't have a key, I cant get you out

Syndey: only Higgs has the keys, you have to get them off her

Duncan: Please we are loyal knights and your girlfriend and seth are the ones who should be in here.

Mj: I could just tell my brother he is king

Duncan: No the evidence against us is to strong he wont belive you, It was all a set up.

(Mj leaves, scratching his head, he leaves the dugeon room still wondering what he has learned)

MJ: could it be really true, could Ashley been deceiving me this whole time, and what of seth. Should I protect amy and baby shawn

(Ashley eventually catches up to Mj)

ashley: Hey don't run off like that

(Ashley leans in and Kisses Mj)

Ashley: where did you go, I just wondered around

(Ashley and Mj walk together, Higgs waks past them. Mj looks down and sees a pair of Keys on Higgs belt)

(Marco and Star finish signing their paper work)

Star: today was not so difficult

Marco: Normally we get a lot of paper work.

(A knock is heard)

Star: come in

(Luna and Alex walk in)

Marco: hello you two, what can I do you for?

Luna: oh we came here to check out the map.

(Luna points to a spot on the map)

Luna: right here is un charted mewni area

Star: and let me guess you want to go on a adventure and check it out

Luna: yes

Star: its like looking into a mirror

Marco: Ok you can go, But we are tagging along, also you need to promise if things get into a situation where we need to leave then we go deal

Luna and Alex: deal

Star: I will pack some bags, come on safe kid I am going to need your opinion.

Marco: you two wait here

(Star and Marco close the door)

Alex: what do you think is there

Luna: don't know but the mystery is exciting me.

(Luna turns around and Kisses Alex)

alex: is this Ok to be doing this In your mom's office

Luna: well its going to be mine one day so its ok.

(Star and Marco return catching Luna and alex sleeping)

Star: well, well well

Marco: Ok we got everything we leave tomorrow

Star: so get a good night sleep

(Luna says goodbye to Alex, and he leaves to the underworld)

(the butterfly family goes to their rooms and prepare for tommorows journey)


	180. Chapter 180 Will Mj turn Traitor?

Chapter 180 will MJ turn traitor?

(Mj thoughts still race in his head)

Mj: is it possible the women I love is, a traitor, and that seth is too.

(Mj tries to get some sleep, only to wake up to the sound of a knock on his door)

MJ: Coming

Ashley: Come On Mj your going to be late and trust me you don't want to be late for higgs training

(Mj and Ashley head to the arena with the other knights)

Higgs: Get ready and remember this is all being recorded remember anyday these numbers can change

(The knights are given their orders Mj cant keep his mind off Sydney and Duncans words, which causes him to fall behind on runs up the mewni mountain, and laps around the castle and finally the obstacle course)

(Higgs looks at Mj)

Higgs: disappointed in you, I thought you would be doing better are you feeling well, are you sick.

MJ: No I am fine.

(Mj hugs Higgs, and with a simple slip, he is able to get her keys off her belt)

Mj: thanks I will do better.

(Higgs goes to the board and changes it, Seth's name is put at the top then Ashley, then Hunter in third, then amy in fourth and at the 8th spot is MJ)

Higgs: you fell pretty far today, hope you can make it back.

Hunter: only the third spot looks like I still have to pass these two.

Seth: sorry sis new leader board

Ashley: you got the best this time around, tomorrow I am taking that spot back

Seth: Now that I got it, I am not letting it go.

(Mj is able to sneak off while everyone is talking)

Higgs: Ok knights you are welcomed to leave

Ashley: Mj, Mj where did he go again

Seth: I am sure he will turn up soon

Amy: I know why don't you come see shawn

(Marco and Star open the door to see giant stacks of paper piled up high around the office)

Marco: Oh we did it again

Star: Yup this is a bit of a punishment for not getting to our duties

(Marco and Star both step inside and begin to work)

Marco: this has made a couple of times we woke up and didn't get straight to work

Star: we instead decided to have a morning of lovers.

(Marco and Star cheeks light up)

Marco: lets just try to get started before another stack comes

(Star and Marco begin to work until they here a knock on their door)

Star: Come in

(Luna opens the door, and looks around at the stack of paper work

Luna: Oh a lot of work here.

Star: sorry Luna we are going to need to take a short hiatus from that trip

Luna: No worries me and alex could just go

Marco: No. this is a uncharted part of Mewni I don't know what is out there so instead

Star: you will need to wai, please don't go running off.

Luna: Ok I wont.

(Luna leaves and sess alex)

Luna: looks like plans have changed.

Alex: well I have a idea what we can do, come with me.

(MJ walks down the hall to the dungeon,)

Mj: is this the right decision

(Mj opens the door to the dungeon and heads down to the bottom level)

Sydney: your back

Duncan: this is great did you get the key.

(Mj shows The key to them)

Ashley: please set us free.

(MJ goes to open the door, but pulls back)

Mj: I I don't know.

Sydney: Please set us free

Duncan: we can help you, we are dedicated knight for the right cause please

(MJ looks back at the two, and leaves)

Sydney: this is your fault

Duncan: My fault, why don't you try and turn on the charm, and get him to fall in love with you. Oh wait you tried and couldn't.

Syndey: Oh yea how is your relatiohsip with Luna, she slapped you in the face, and would blast you with magic.

(alex holds his baby)

Alex: he has my eyes

Amy: such a beautiful baby

Ashley: where is Mj

(MJ opens the door)

Mj: hey everyone

(Ashley hugs MJ)

Ashley: where did you go?

MJ: My brother needed me.

Ashley: Ok just I get nerveous when you disappear.

(Alex and Luna head down to the arena)

(Alex puts on some armor and grabs a sword)

Luna: what are you doing?

Alex: we don't know what we are going to find out there, we better be ready

(Luna fires off multiple attacks, all blocked by Alex)

(Lune uses her magic to fly into the air raining down blasts)

(Alex uses his fire, to protect himself )

(Luna flies back down)

Luna: come on fire at me

(Alex uses his fire to send off attacks at Luna)

(luna creates a shield blocking all the attacks and charging forward)

(Luna gets close to Alex and uses Her magic to snap in his face, making him fall to the ground)

alex: what was that.

Luna: its was the obliterate spell, But I focused it on two finger to limit the power so it would not be so bad. Sorry I had to use it on you.

(Luna helps Alex up, and Luna leans in a kisses him)

Luna: see you tomorrow

Alex: see you tomorrow

(Luna goes back in her room, and alex goes back to the underworld)

(Marco and Star continue the piles of paper work)

(Seth, amy and shawn all fall asleep,)

(Ashley and Mj walk the halls)

Ashley: so do you want come and sleep with me for tonight

Mj: Yes, but there is just one thing I have to do first then I will be right back

Ashley: don't take to long.

(Ashley gives Mj a kiss and goes into her room, Mj heads to the dungeon, when he gets there Hunter is guarding the enterace to the dungeon

Hunter: hey Mj, we need to talk come with me.


	181. Chapter 181 Trial of Mj

Chapter 181 Trial of MJ

(Hunter lead MJ to a room, and sits down with him)

Hunter: do you have any idea what you were thinking

(MJ does not answer, ans stays silencent)

Hunter: she is not going to like this.

(Higgs walks into the room,)

Higgs: Leave us hunter.

(Hunter leaves the room, and close the door)

Higgs: first give me my keys.

(Mj hands Higgs back her keys)

Higgs: there is nothing I could say except what were you thinking, oh wait let me answer tha you weren't.

(Mj continues to stay silient)

Higgs: do you know what you were going to do? I have half a mind to report you and I don't care that your brother is the king I will take away your position as a Knight, I will take away your scissors, so you woild never come back.

Mj: I was just getting two knights out of that dungeon

Higgs: they are not knights anymore

Mj: why Not

(This Time Higgs stays silent)

Mj: they told me you locked them up, that seth and Ashley were traitors

Higgs: and you belive that, Ashley a traitor, the women you love is a traitor. And you think seth is one too.

MJ: I don't know

Higgs: Fine then, you can talk to her

(Higgs opens the door, and lets Ashley inside)

Higgs: you can talk to him, Give me your report and tommrow and we will decide what to do

(Higgs leaves the two knights alone)

Ashley: so this was what was important, I wanted to spend the night with you, and you almost turn traitor, you were about to. And Please don't tell me for a second you belived them telling you my brother and me were traitors, have I given you anything to doubt me.

MJ: No, But I don't know they were convincing.

Ashley: Higgs didn't want to tell you, Marco, or star didn't want to either.

MJ: tell me what.

Ashley: a few months ago daggers were showing up on the castle doors, they were threats to the kingdom

MJ; no, No way my brother or star would of brought me back.

Ashley: it was Marco and Star's decision. Your brother didn't want to pull you out of school, or have a reason to make your parents worry.

MJ: I could of helped.

Ashley: Marco and star got worried and the daggers got worse, with threatening messgages, to the king and the princess, your neice. Your parents investigated, and me and my brother volunteered as bate, as we swapped with the king and queen. And we uncovered the truth, and we exposed them. they are the traitors.

Mj: I am sorry.

Ashley: its actually a good thing you were not here, do you remember Sydney had a crush on you

Mj: yes.

Ashley: It was a plan to get to your brother, as well as Duncan liking Luna as a way to get to her.

MJ: I messed up.

Ashley: if you released them they would of went on their rampage and we would lose major threats to the kingdom.

MJ: I guess this I should of belived you,

Ashley: we should of told you when it was over, when we came to see you on earth we were told to keep it a secret

(Ashley leaves the interrogation room, and so does MJ)

MJ: I will see you tomorrow I fear it is my last day as a knight)

(The next morning Higgs walks in on Marco and Star doing some paper work)

Higgs: My king and queen please come with me to the arena

(Luna walks out of her room and sees her parents and follow)

Marco: what is happening.

Higgs: your brother was about to release Duncan and Sydney, I know he is your brother but you have to be fair and remove that from your thought he is blood to you.

(Marco, star, Higgs sit before MJ)

Higgs: MJ, you are accused of being a traitor

Star: that's a little harsh, my queen you remember the ordeal we went through to, your husband and daughter were threatened

(all the knights watch the trial)

MJ: If I could say something

(MJ places his armor, his sword and scissors on the ground)

MJ: I disgraced this kingdom, and I know what I did was wrong and I should have had better sense of what I was about to do. I don't deserve these items, I will leave mewni. I am truly sorry

Marco: MJ please, don't

Star: your family

Higgs: wait, you don't have to leave, but a punishment will be had you will drop down to last place in the knights chart and have to work your way back up, as well I will be handing out punishment in your training. Collect your things you are not leaving just yet.

(MJ picks up his things again)

(Star and Marco leave the arena)

Marco: I cant belive Mj almost did that

Star: well I hope higgs is not too hard on him

(Star and Marco continue work on their paper work until Luna comes in with alex)

Luna: ready to go mom and dad

Star: just finishing the last of these documents

(Marco hands out bags to everyone)

Marco: all to be safe, we don't know what we are going to find.


	182. Chapter 182 Uncharted part of mewni

Chapter 182 The uncharted part of Mewni.

(Luna, alex and Marco and Star leave late at night to head out leaving the castle)

Luna: wait, we are not taking our dragon cycles, or our scissors)

Star: your father thought it was a good idea to go without them we are traveling on foot to the unexplored arena.

Marco: I think this will be good for all of us. It will be like camping.

(the butterfly family plus alex headed deeper into the woods to the unexplored area of mewni)

Star: Oh wait I never asked janna and Tom if this is ok.

Alex: don't worry star, I alredy told them I may be gone a few days doing a little exploring with Luna, My parents said they were fine with it.

Marco: Ok glad they will know where you are.

(Marco star, Luna, and Alex, stop and rest)

Marco: we walked a bit, I think it will be better a day break.

(each of the bags Marco backed has a sleeping bag in it)

(Luna uses her magic to make a one tent surrounding both her and alex)

Luna: goodnight mom and dad.

(Star uses her own magic to do the same)

Star: I think our daughter had the right idea, being away from parental eyes, and now we are alone

(Star kisses Marco in their tent)

(Luna and Alex Kiss, both the couples finally fall asleep)

(Mj is woken up by Higgs)

Higgs: Get up training begins now.

(Mj is pulled out of bed and dragged to the arena, with nobody in sight)

Mj: I though you said this is training for the knight

Higgs: No Only for you. You see that

(Higgs points at MJ's name at the very bottom)

Higgs:You were ounce at number two now you are dead last, this is where you need to fight to get back on top, and its going to be a whole lot worse to get back even to the top ten.

.(Higgs straps weight to MJ's armor)

Higgs: Your going to run laps till the sun rises.

(MJ gets running, Higgs watching him run each lap around and around hours go by, and Higgs watches MJ slow down more and more with each lap)

Higgs: You better not be walking, keep those legs moving

(More hours go by and Mj can only crawl now.)

(Higgs walks over and puts weight on Higgs back, then puts her foot down pressing him to the ground)

Higgs: I told you this punishment was going to be harsh

(MJ pushes himself up, knocking Higgs foot of him and begins to move)

Higgs: keep going, I don't want to see you stall any more

(The sun start to rise and Mj continues to do laps, Knights start to Line up, and watch MJ)

Higgs: Pay no attention to him.

(MJ falls on the ground, collapsing on his worn out boddy

(Ashley attempts to take a step)

Higgs: Ashley don't help him he has to do this by himself

(Ashley stands up straight and awaits orders from Higgs)

(Marco, star, Luna and Alex continue to walk through the woods)

Luna: you know we are actually close to the water fall arena where Ashley and MJ were

Star: your right, but by the map we have a few more hours to go till we get close to the arena where the last map lines are drawn, this is so exciting to see a new part of mewni one we have not seen before, I wonder what we will find.

Marco: I just hope nothing dangerous

Star: come on Marco that's part of the fun.

(Star and marco, Luna and alex continue to walk,)

Star: Marco is that you scratching my back

Marco: No

(Star turns around to see a giant spider, which she blast into the tree more spirders start to come down)

(Eveyone starts to run in a panick)

Marco: star I thought you liked danger, I could deal with a lot of dangers, but I don't want to deal with Giant spiders

(Everyone gets surrounded)

Marco: Ok lets clear a path

(Star and Luna continue to blast Spiders as they continue to jump from the trees, Alex uses his fire to push them back from getting closer, Marco slices through, to make a opening)

Marco: lets keep moving

(Everyone runs to the edge of a Clift, with spiders right behind them, everyone looks down holds hands and Jump, Luna and star uses their magic to stop their rapid fall and slowly fall into a water)

Star: that could have been worse

Marco: lets swim to shore and make camp.

(Alex uses his fire to help make a fire, to warm everyone up)

Star: any idea where we are.

(Marco check the map, we are almost to the edge of the border of mewni, its only a climb up that mountain and ounce we are ove that we are in uncharted Mewni)

Star: I think we should rest here for the rest of the time

(Marco, pulls out a fishing rod and starts catching fish to cook)

Luna: I don't think I ever had fish straight from the wild, have you mom.

Star: Me and your father used to go a lot of camping when I first went to earth, he is a great cook just uses whats around hm in nature

(everyone watches as the day beomes night and the full moon comes out shining with stars)

Star: such a beautiful night the adventure continues tomorrow

(Luna and Star make tents for themselves with Marco and Alex)

(Over in the arena, the knights have all left after a intense training session the board has not changed, and only Ashley stays in the stands, as Mj continues to have go to go under harsh training )

(Higgs looks down at a collapsed MJ)

Higgs: can you get up.

Mj: No, I ran for hours with weight on my back till the sun came up, you put more weight on me, and I continues to do squats, I fell constanly evey fall on the obstacle course hurt worse everytime, then you beat me down repeatly, I have brusies on my bruises, I taste blood.

Higgs: I hope your ready for tomorrow.

MJ: Can I just apologize?

Higgs: you did already and I accepted your apology this is what happens when almost turn traitor, you can leave now.

(Ashley helps MJ up)

Ashley: I got you, come one lets get you patched up in the infirmary.

(Ashley bandeges up MJ, cleans his injuries)

Ashley: she did I real number on you

MJ: she said this hurt her more than it hurt me, which I doubt.

Ashley: Ok I think you need some sleep,

Mj: thank Ashley

(Ashley watches MJ sleep, then stay and falls asleep with him)


	183. Chapter 183 Mewni Unexplored region

Chapter 183 Mewni Unexplored Region

(MJ amd Ashley are sound asleep till Ashley here the door opena and Jumps out of her seat)

Higgs: relax its I am here for MJ

Ashley: What why

Higgs: he is training till the sun rises and then some

Ashley: NO.

Higgs: this is a direct order from your captain stand aside

Ashley: I will go in his place

Higgs: he needs to learn his lesson

Ashley: your going to kill him before you forgive him and he learns any lesson.

Mj: Ashley. I have to do this

(MJ gets out of bed)

Ashley: Look at you your still bruised up and your cuts are going to open up and your going to bleed everyehere

(Mj walks past ashoey and follows higgs to the arena, Ashley continues to follow them and takes a seat in the stands)

Higgs: remember you follow my order.

MJ: yes.

(Higgs punches Mj knocking him to the ground)

Ashley: why?

Higgs: Its his choice if he wants to get up

(MJ gets up only to get hit in the stomach by Higgs Knee)

Higgs: Your brother cant get you out of this punishment, you almost turned traitor There are consiquences to these actions.

(Mj steps up, Higgs throws another punch, That Mj ducks under, Higgs tries to kick MJ, But Mj catches Higgs foot)

Higgs: so you have fight

(Higgs cracks her knuckes, and begin to spar hand to hand with MJ)

(Ashley watches begging for MJ not to get more hurt then he already is.)

(Weight is then attached to MJ, and Higgs forces Mj to Run again)

(Hours go by and The sun rises knight start to come from the temple as Mj continues to run before collapsing)

Ashley: higgs Please that enough he needs medical attention

Higgs: I suppose take him to the infirmary.

(Ashley takes off MJ weighs and helps him back to the infirmary)

Ashley: I will be back when training is over

(Ashley leaves back to the arena)

(Star, Marco, and Luna, and alex wake and start to climb to the top of the mountain,)

Marco: Not much further ounce we get to the top we can see the uncharted part.

Star: I can feel the excitement

Luna: lets just hope this arena is spider free,

(Marco, Luna, star, and alex make it to the top and look out to just more forres spanning miles and Miles)

Luna: I thought it would be different

Alex: what were you expecting, I don't know, but something more amazing.

Star: well lets go down you never know what your are going to find.

(Everyone walks down the rest of the mountain, and step foot in the Forrest)

Marco: can you feel that?

Star: what.

Marco: take a moment to breath

(Luna and Star breath in)

Star: I feel it, Its like this whole place is filled with magic

Luna: I can sense it, I feel like its trying to lead us somewhere.

(Luna leads everyone deeper into the Forrest)

Marco: has anyone seen any animals?

Star: Have not seen any yet,

Alex: I don't hear any birds, or anything, just the wind.

Star: at least I Have not seen any spiders. Those creepy spiders.

Luna: wait look.

(Everyone looks up to see Butterfly's glowing)

Luna: wow.

Star: its like the maic in this place is fused with them

(More animals come out all glowing in different colors)

Marco: this place is truly magical

Alex: what else will we find?

(Luna leads them further into the woods)

(Ashley retunrs to MJ, and cleans his bandages)

Ashley: I hope this punishment stops soon, Higgs is a little too rough

MJ: I know why she is doing all this its beause she is right I almost turned traitor and I was going to do the absolute worst.

(Higgs walks into Mj room)

Higgs: we need to talk, Ashley excuse us for a second

Ashley: sorry captain I am staying

Higgs: Fine, I need a favor from you

(Higgs shows the keys to the dungeon)

Higgs: I have thought about it and Duncan and Sydney trust you. I would like you to try and get some information from them.

Ashley: you, want to release them.

Higgs: No I am worried there are plans thye are working on new plans or they have support from other mewmans we don't know, thar could be helping them.

Ashley: sorry captain

MJ: I will do it. If you think this will help then I will.

Higgs: hands MJ the keys,

Ashley: since I cant convince you to stop, whats the plan here.

Higgs: rest now, tomorrow I will give you orders tomorrow

(Ashley helps Mj to the infirmary bed)

Ashley: why did you take those orders

MJ: Because I am a Knight, even though she beats me down, and makes carries weight till I break orders are orders and I wont disobey orders I brough this on myself with those keys and I will finish what I started.

Ashley: same old MJ loyal to a fault, well I look forward to seeing Sydney again.

MJ: lets get some rest.

(Mj and Ashley fall asleep together)

Higgs: those two are crusial to the plan but I need one more. I hope the information they can gather will be enough to put a end to this ounce and for all.


	184. Chapter 184 MJ's mission test

Chapter 184 MJ's Mission Test

(Star, Marco, Luna, and Alex are surrounded by animals glowing with magic)

Alex: um, are should we be ready for a attack

Luna: No wait

(Luna makes her whole body glow with magic, and Star does the same)

Star: this place the magic is everywhere and out bodies are obsorbing it.

(the animals inch closer where everyone could bet them, birds land on Alex's horns)

Marco: its amazing how these animals have lived here for so long they are infused with magic.

Star: it truly is, but I wonder what makes this place special that only the magic is strong

Luna: maybe something in the water

(the animals start to move on, and so does everyone else moving deeper into the forrest, before stopping to make their tents to wait till morning to keep moving)

Luna: tomorrow we will see more of this side.

(In Marco and Stars tent, Marco start to make a new page for the mewni map)

Marco: I am trying to write down everything we see, and how the arena looks

Star: Oh Marco, always working on know your king, but you don't need to be working all the time relax)

(Star leans in kissing Marco,)

Star: just be with me.

(Star and Marco continue to kiss)

(The next morning Star and Marco, Luna and Alex continue their journey through the Forrest, passing by more interesting animals strange animals all glowing with different colors)

alex: I keep wondering what makes this place filled with magic.

Luna: well lets find out

(Alex and Luna start to run ahead)

Star: hey wait up

(Star and Marco chase after the two teenagers)

(ashley and Mj enjoy a meal together, until Higgs walks in, with seth)

Higgs: today you three have an important mission, you will be excused from training first MJ do you still have those keys

(Mj shows the keys)

MJ: right here.

Higgs: Ok great, now tie seth and Ashley up

MJ: what.

(Higgs gives MJ a rope)

Higgs: Just follow my instructions and you will do find. Now listen up

(Mj starts to tie up Ashley and Seth)

Higgs: good now go.

(MJ leads seth and Ashley to the dungeon, Sydney and Duncan, wake up from their cells and watch as MJ locks seth and Ashley in their cells, and tape their mouths shut)

(MJ turns to Duncan and sysndey)

MJ: now for you two we need to talk.

(Star and Marco catch up to Luna and alex at a lake glowing)

Star: wow look at it.

Marco: its incredible

(Luna looks down at her reflection on the water, cups her hands and drinks it)

Star: LUNA

Luna: it taste like magic

(Marco and star begin to laugh)

Luna: it does, taste it.

Star: how do you know what magic taste like

Marco: star didn't you used to use magic on your face maybe this is someone the same.

(Star cups her hand and takes a drink)

Star: wow it does.

Luna: see I said before there is something in the water.

Star: it's almost like that water from the magic sanctuary

(Marco taste the water and his Cheeks begin to glow, Star begins to laugh and she pokes his cheeks)

Star: I love it when your cheeks glow.

(Star's cheeks begin to glow)

(Alex tries the water and spits it out)

Alex: how do you drink that?

Luna: maybe because our bodies have magic inside them already.

Star: I think this is a good place to rest

Marco: great because I packed sandwiches

(Everyone sits by the lake and enjoy their meals)

(Inside the dungeon MJ questions the knights

Syndey: Oh my love, your going to free us.

Duncan: It's about time.

MJ: not yet, I interrogated these two and you were right, they confessed to everything, but there could be others so I need to make sure your not apart of this too.

Syndey: Me be a threat to Mewni. MJ look at me I love you and your family and would do anything for this kingdom.

Duncan: I bet its alex, he is not good enough for my love Luna. She should be with me.

MJ: I need answers. Seth and Ashley were lying about being a part of the muscleton family. They are actaually part of a lost family.

Sydney: really?

MJ: yes with them caught they could have allies so I don't know whom to trust but I do trust you too.

Duncan: thank you, we were investigating this before they found out and it turns out we could not find ant leads I think they acted completely alone.

(MJ goes to the keys and lets out Duncan and Sydney)

Sydney: I know that shastican family was very dangerous, with those daggers

Mj: funny I never mentioned the family name or the daggers

Duncan: we only know because we were doing our own research

Mj: No. I think your lying

(syndey pushes Mj into a dungeon,)

Duncan: you were right though we acted complety alone, we told know one of our plans and kept it only between us

(Sydney leans up against the dungeon doors)

Sydney: family is the only one you can trust. The rest of our family was wiped out Now its time to continue our mission and ounce its completed I will find a nice mewni husband I will take the wand and become queen.

Duncam: as for me I am going after Higgs, you're looking at the next captain.

(Sydney blows MJ a kiss)

(Duncan and Sydney walk to the door but it's locked)

(Syndey tries to open the door but none of the keys work.)

Duncan: what how are we going to get out of here,

(MJ dungeon doors open)

MJ: you forgot to lock it

Duncan: its still two on one, we will just beat you down and through you back in that cage and locks it this time.

(Ashley and Seth doors open up too)

Ashley: what, what

(Seth and Ashley step out side ready to fight)

Mj: got you. First part of the plan Higgs locked the door behind me the moment I stepped inside with them. the second was there ropes loosely tied easily to sleip out. Then locking them in was a fake only pretened to lock it. So we had you trapped In here.

Duncan: sis, we are in some trouble

Sydney: shut up we can take them.

(Sydney tries to run at them, only for Ashley to punch her, and take her rope and tie up Syndey throwing her in the dungeon)

(MJ takes the Keys and locks her in)

Duncan: I surrender

Sydney: you idiot, don't give up at least try and attack

(MJ walks up Duncan, but Duncan quickly pushes MJ away, and takes the keys, Duncan nervously tries each key)

Mj: I already told you I didn't have the keys with me.

(The door unlocks)

Duncan: Ha got it,

(The door opens and higgs is staring down at Duncan)

Higgs: did you forget I was on the other side of the door,

(Higgs shows off her key)

Higgs: I unlocked it

(Duncan turnd around)

seth: take your pick want to come over here and get beat up, or you could get beat up by Higgs)

(Duncan drops to his knees and surrenders again, seth ties up Duncan and throws him in his cell, and locks the door)

(The knight leaves the dungeon, as they get up the stairs Higgs stops and turns around)

Higgs: MJ you did really well today, I know I been putting you through some crazy treatement and punishment with training, but I am happy you trusted me and you followed all your orders perfectly, we were able to execute this finally part of the their betrayal to the kingdom we got the information we needed that they acted completely alone, which means I can finally rest a bit easy. Also I do have a gift for you MJ

(Higgs puts a bange on MJ)

Higgs: congrats you are now a first class Knight.

MJ: thank you captain

(the knights continue to walk down the hall)

Ashley: hey MJ have you seen Marco and star, and come to think of it I have not seen Luna too

Seth: your right its weird I have not seen them in days

MJ: My brother told me that they were leaving for a trip they said mewni can go without the royalty for a few days

Ashley: any idea where they are going

Mj: My brother said something about the uncharted part of Mewni.

(higgs stops)

Higgs: did you say the uncharted part of Mewni.

MJ: yes.

Higgs: then we need to hurry.


	185. Chapter 185 Legend of the forrest

Chapter 185 The Legend of the Forrest

(Higgs races in a panic, collecting anything she would need.)

Mj: Higgs what is going on

Higgs: we need to hurry, how long have they been gone.

Ashley: I think I saw them a few days ago

Higgs: getting their takes about three days, that's not enough time to get there

Seth: what about scissors

Higgs: No

Ashley: horses

Higgs: No

MJ: Higgs stop for a second what is going on.

Higgs: if we don't hurry we will lose them forever.

Mj: Higgs please tell us.

Hunter: the Forrest will consume them soon enough

(Everyone has a look of shock)

Hunter: You know what I know higgs we grew up in that corn village we both know the story.

Higgs: Yes, but I have expirence.

MJ: tell us.

Higgs: we don't have time

Seth: why cant we bring horses, or our scissors to get their easily

Higgs: because the magic there has its own force field, you cant get close unless your on foot and any animals that go in there we be just like the people that do.

MJ: than we can fly to the edge and have them wait.

Higgs: it's our best bet. Fine come on.

Hunter: we are going to need something fast to get over there

MJ, seth, Ashley: then lets go.

Higgs: Oh no you are not going

MJ: I don't think you can keep us all here.

Hunter: I will get some dragon cycles from Hekapoo

(Hunter leaves through a portal)

Higgs: Ok MJ and Ashley you are riding on Nachos, seth you are on Luna cycle

(Everyone moves to the pen and gets on the dragons cycles)

(Hunter returns with two dragon cycles for himself and higgs)

Higgs: Now listen up, if you feel anything at all voices, we stay together don't break formation, if you feel a sensation or I give the order to turn around you don't walk you run back get out as fast as you can.

(Eveyone takes off flying in motion to the uncharted arena)

MJ: Higgs you didn't tell us how do you know and hunter too.

Hunter: It's like a ghost story that has been passed down to everyone.

Seth: just tell us what are we expecting

Higgs: when I was young before I was a squire I looked up to the knights, then a few squires came to the village I wanted to be like them so I tagged along, they were going to the uncharted area, I told them about the dangers, they said it was only rumors, I wanted to be brave and check it out when we got there I could feel it he change in the air, and sesastion. We kept walking. And I lost sense in my self my thougth were not my own. When I was found I was picked up by knights who learned that a few squires had left and went missing, when I recovered in the infirmary I learned I was gone for two weeks, and the squires were never recovered, they said they were lucky to find me. The forrest becomes a maze in your mind and you never get out. So if we don't find them I fear they will be lost forever.

MJ: why didn't you make signs or tell people about it.

Hunter: that only made people want to check it out more the forrest makes people come to it, it draws them in.

Higgs: we need to fly faster if we are going to make it.

(The dragon cycles pick up speed and fly faster)

(Marco, Star, Luna and alex continue to go deeper into the forrest)

Luna: did you hear that

Alex: what more animals

Luna: No listen

(everyone stops and stay perfectly still an quite)

Luna: there it is again

Star: Luna I don't hear anything

Marco: Luna, its just the wind

Luna: No I really heard something, there it is again

(The sound starts to get louder and louder, until everyone could here it.)

(It's the sound of laughter,)

Luna: its more than one. Do you hear it

Star: Yes

Marco: their must have been others that came this way who investigated this area as well.

Luna: Come on lets go.

(Luna runs off,)

alex: Luna stop wait

Marco: Luna please don't run

(Luna starts to run off while everyone chases her)

(The knight land at the edge of the uncharted part of Mewni)

Higgs: first everyone take your hand and move it forward, do you feel that

(The knights can all feel a sensation through their finger tips)

Higgs: this will be a different battle then you have ever faced, it wont be a battle against a opponent where you can fight them with your skills it's a battle in your mind be ready we are going in.

(Hunter ties a large rope to everyone that is attacked to the dragon cycle)

Hunter so we can find our way back

(The dragon cycles stay at the edge and everyone walk through, Ashley imidiantly falls to the ground)

Higgs: if you cannot stand then go back we cant lose you to this place

Ashley: No I can do it

(Ashley stands up and begins to move)

Hunter: remember, don't push yourself, me and Higgs are leading this if we tell you leave, then you do it follow the rope back.

(Animals starts to appear)

MJ: wow look at that

Higgs: don't be fooled this is why we need to find them ounce they fully glow they cant leave, my entire body was glowing except for my head, that why I was able to come back. Another day or two I would be lost to this world. Forced to wonder around for all eternity

Hunter: keep a close eye on your body it will glow.

(Luna catches up to the laughter and find two boys and 1 girl in armor all complelty glowing)

Luna: you must be knight of mewni I never forget a face but I never have seen you all before.

(Marco, star and alex catch up to Luna)

Luna: hey are you listening, talk to me. Can you tell me your names

Knight: don't remember our names, don't know where we are

Knight: we just keep walking around together

(Luna reaches ut to touch one but her hand goes right through)

Luna: what is this

Knight: we have become one with the magic, Look

(Marco, Star, and alex look at their feat and they are all glowing)

Star: Im not doing this

Marco: me neither

(The glowing starts to climb to their legs)

Alex: Ok this does not feel right.

Knight: welcome to the Magic Forrest.

(Kids, and adults start to come out from the trees all glowing)

Knight: we have all travled to this place at different times and continued to walk deep into the Forrest

(Luna tries to run away, only for a few minutes later to reappear in another direction)

Knight: don't fight it you will be one of us soon, the only way to be saved if someone from the outside comes and saves you,

(the knight reaches out and takes luna by the hand)

Knight: see you wont pass through us anymore, just come with us.

(Star, Marco, alex and Luna follow more of the people deeper into the forrest)


	186. Chapter 186 Running for your life

Chapter 186 Running for your life.

(Marco, Alex Luna, and Star continue to follow the spirits through the Forrest)

Marco: where are we going

Knight: you will be one with the magic soon just keep walking with us

Knight: you will be just like us don't worry it does not hurt and you wont feel sad

(Luna begins to panic and tries to run off in another direction all to run into them again)

Knight: Please Luna just take my hand and lets continue to walk

(the goup continues to wander through the forrest, animals start ti appear around them and walk with them)

Knight: see you can pet them.

Luna: they are just like my illusions, but my illusion could never me touched

Knight: Now that you are part of the magic you can its wonderful, just let your mind go blank

(The search party of knights contine to make their way through the forrest)

Seth: I need a drink

(seth looks over a small pond filled with water, and goes to have a drink, But before her can Higgs gets small flashes in her mind)

Higgs: Don't do that

(Higgs Pulls Seth away)

Seth: why did you do that

Hunter: you saw something, what did you see

Higgs: when I was here the first time I didn't drink from there, the water looked funny it smelled funny so I didn't drink from it but the others did that's when I lost them, I walked around and Got dehydrated I past out on the ground, this water makes the process go faster, don't drink this water. Its probably why I was able to survive here for two weeks till them found me why I was able to return

Hunter: if they drank this water it means

Higgs: we don't have much time till we lose them

MJ: couldn't we bring like something that can act direct us,

Higgs: No like I said It's a maze in your mind you need to find them by accident hopefully if we continue to walk we will find them

(The search party continues to walk)

Hunter: we might only have a couple of hours till our window is up

Higgs: I don't want to think about that, its not if we find them its when we do we will bring them back we have to.

Sydney: Um guys

(Eveyone turns around to see Ashley beginning to glow)

Higgs: did you drink the water

Ashley: No I didn't

Hunter: go back follow the rope and wait for us

Ashley: NO I am completing this mission'

Hunter: you promised us that when me or Higgs gave a order you will follow it, do you understand,

Ashley: I do

Higgs: the process has only begun so you can get out now.

(Ashley gives MJ a long kiss)

Ashley: don't let that be our last kiss

MJ: I will be back I promise, and I will bring home our royalty

(Ashley turns away and walks back to the enterace following the rope trail)

Higgs: come on look forward we keep moving

(The search party goes deeper into the Forrest)

Marco: where are we

Star: I don't know what were we doing before

Alex: what is wrong with them

Knight: they are already joining us it wont be long than you be with us forever

Alex: what if we don't want to be here forever

Knight: in about a hour or two you wont have that choice, and don't run you already saw what happened to dear luna she came right back to us

(The knight kisses Luna's hand)

(Alex gets mad, and throws a fire ball at him knocking him down)

alex: since I can hit you now lts get something straight between us If we are going to be here forever something needs to be made clear Luna Is off Limits don't ever do that again.

Knight: alright as long as you are getting used to the idea that you will be staying with us

Luna: I would like to go home

Knight: dear Luna it doesn't matter look at your bodies

(Marco, star, alex and Luna half their bodies are glowing, and still begins to climb)

Knight: ounce it fully takes your body you will be one of us.

Star: I think I am getting used to this it feels nice like I am fully connected to the magic

Marco: I know it's a nice feeling

Knight: see they are going with the flow just stay with us ok, Luna will you stay with us

Luna: I will

Knight: and you with the fire will you stay,

Alex: my heart belongs to Luna I don't want to be apart from her, so if this is my life at least I can spend eternity with Luna.

Knight: there you go.

(the royal family continue to walk as the glow starts to climb higher and Higher)

Higgs: we are running out of time at this rate we are not going to find them

Huner: that's quitter talk we cant give up we wont.

MJ: they are close I can feel it

Higgs: how

Mj: call it a connection between brother, he is near

Seth: I can't leave amy, and My new baby I want to see Him grow up.

Higgs: if you want to save yourself now and go back you can I wont blame you

Seth: No I am a knight and Its my job to protect the royal family

MJ: MARCO where are you

(MJ continues to shout for Marco, star, alex, and Luna but get no response)

MJ: Please answer

Higgs: time is running out by my estimate and if they drank the water they could have already been consumed

Hunter: I said that Is quitter talk and we will have none of that have hope

(The search party continues to walk till they see in the distance glowing objects)

Seth: are those animals

Higgs: No they are walking up right they are people

MJ: there looks to be a lot of them

Higgs: this forrest has claimed a lot of souls but It wont take them

(the serach party runs forward calling out for Marco, Star, Luna and alex but get no answers)

(They are able to catch up to them but see that Marco, Star, alex, and Luna are with them but only their heads are not glowing)

Higgs: we have to move now

Marco: who are you

Hunter: they don't know who they are.

Alex: Please save us, I don't know how to get them to turn around only you can help us.

Higgs: you still have your memories

MJ: Marco is me Marco Junior diaz I am named after you I am your brother please remember

(marco has a blank look on his face)

MJ: you're my sister Star butterfly diaz, we are family

Alex: Luna please Look at me I don't want to spend eternity with you here I wont to grow old with you, I want to be your King of mewni when you are queen please look at Me

(alex Kiss Luna, which makes her cheeks glow)

Luna: Alex why am I glowing what is happening

Hunter: that one but we need the other two, they cant leave unless they know who they are.

Higgs: I know what I have to do, But Hunter please fogive me.

(Higgs walks Up to Marco, and pulls Him in for a kiss, that is broken up by a magic blast from Star)

Star: higgs what did I tell you about kissing Marco. Now you are going to get it

Higgs: you remember

Star: I do.

(Star turns to Marco,)

Star: Marco its me your Star, your best friend your soulmate your queen your wife look into my eyes do you remember, Star gives Marco a kiss that makes both their cheeks light up)

Marco: Star

Higgs: Ok your back now Lets get get out of here follow the rope.

(Everyone Runs back to the entrance the glow still climbing)

MJ: hurry

(Everyone is able to dive forward clearing the force field)

Higgs: is everyone accounted for?

Marco: Yes we are all here.

(Eveyone gets up Higgs Looks at the border of the force field where the knights that walked with them stand on the opposite border line)

Knight: Its you, that little girl from the corn village who used to watch us from the stand in the arena

Knight: I remember you made it out, you are very lucky

(Higgs places her hand up against the force field, one of the knights does the same)

Knight: I can feel it the warmth of your hand, as for us we were no so lucky our place is here now,

Knight: at least for one moment we were able remember what it was like to be human.

(The knights back up and go deap into the Forrest disappearing)

Higgs: wait don't leave.

Hunter: higgs they have been gone for sometime now but you can return.

(Eveyone hops on the dragon cycles and flies off)

Star: Hey Higgs I hope you know I am not through with you yet,

Higgs: My queen I am really sorry But it was the only thing I could think off I your anger brought your memories back

Star: I will not admit you kissing Marco saved our lives.

Higgs: Ok my queen what ever you say

(Everyone makes it back to butterfly castle and break off with their pairs)

Higgs: can you forgive me I don't wan to think It was cheating

Hunter: you acted quicly it was the best thing you could think of and it worked,

(Higgs Holds her ribs)

Higgs: Star blast did more damage then I thought

(Hunter Pulls Higgs In for a kiss)

Hunter: did that help

Higgs: Maybe one more

(Hunter kisses Higgs again, then falling on the bed)

(Seth returns to his room to see His wife and child sound asleep, seth lays down next to amy, strokes her hair I am happy I could return to you seth then joins his family in sleep)

(Mj walks with Ashley to her room,)

MJ: I am relieved to see you again

Ashley: Just kiss me

(MJ and Ashley kiss)

Ashley: I am happy that kiss in the Forrest was not our last kiss

MJ: I guess I better go to my room we have to wake up early higgs probably wont give us the day off

(MJ tunrs to walk away but Ashley takes his hand)

Ashley: My offer still stands if you want to stay the night with me, you missed out becuae you could a trip to the dungeon but How about tonight

(MJ joins Ashley in her room, Ashley closes the door)

Alex: I hope my parents are not to mad I will see you tomorrow

(Alex gives Luna a kiss and is about to walk through a portal when Luna stops him)

Luna: It was blurry but I remember what you said you wanted to grow old with me you wanted to be my king when I am queen

(alex blushes a lot)

(Luna whispers in alex's ear I feel the same, alex then gives Luna one more kiss before leaving to the underworld)

(Star and Marco return to their room)

Star: I will not admit it that kissed saved our lives, I wont I wont I wont. Not in a million years.

Marco: Star stop for a second look around we are back home, everyone is safe lets just take a minute to love that, we all retunred safely you don't have to admit what Higgs did saved us, But you are right you star butterfly are my bestfreind my soulmate my wife and My queen and My cheeks will only glow when we kiss

(Marco tries to continue to talk but Star stops him with a kiss)

Star: we forgot lovers and since its night, why don't we see that blodd moon tonight

(Star and Marco continue to kiss, the Blood Moon starts to shine in the sky on top of the butterfly castle.

Star: I love you Marco diaz

Marco: I love you Star butterfly


	187. Chapter 187 Honor

Chapter 187 Honor

(Star and Marco wake up first)

Marco: How did you sleep?

Star: absolutely peaceful

(Marco and Star share another kiss, then get dressed to go to stars office, where they see stack of paper work piled high up to the ceiling)

Marco: I guess all those days on that trip really made us back

Star: this is going to take all day

Marco: well where should we start

(Marco tries to remove some paper to begin working only for the stack to full all over the floor)

Star: Perfect what else could happen.

(Star and Marco get working on their work signing documents and fileing)

(Higgs knocks on the door)

Higgs: Hello queen, hey Marco.

Star: Higgs! What do you want

Higgs: well one would you to admit me kissing Marco saved you

Star: aren't you married what does Hunter think about this

Higgs: he understood, but this is just fun teasing, so come on say it.

Star: Higgs I will never say it.

Marco: any other reason why you wanted to come see us

Higgs: Yes me, Hunter and some of the knights are going to the uncharted part of mewni

Star and Marco: what

Marco: we barely servived the first time

Higgs: don't worry we are not going in just to the edge, we could really use the king and queen with us. Oh and bring Luna too

(Higgs leaves, she heads down stairs and rides off with Hunter on a dragon cycle and so do the other knights)

Marco: lets take a break and get Luna

(Star and Marco leave to Luna room to see Luna and alex enjoying a lunch)

Alex: Oh Hi king and queen, I just packed a lunch for Luna for us.

Luna: need anything

Star: we are going to the uncharted area of mewni and woul like you to join us.

Luna: again

Star: I know but Higgs said she has something planned

(Marco gets on Nachos and star wraps her hands around Marco's waste and takes, Off alex puts his hands on Luna shoulders and takes off on her dragon cycle)

(Luna can feel alex hands trembleing)

Luna: you can put your hands on my waist if you want, I still remember what you said last night so we could be a bit more close No need to be embarrassed

(alex puts his hands on Luna's waist)

(The royal family arrives at the edge of the uncharted area)

Star: remember we are not going in

(seth, MJ, Ashley, Hunter and Higgs, are already there.

Star: Ok higgs what was so special, why are we here

Higgs: for this

(Higgs pleaces a stone down with some writing)

Higgs: I got up eatrly to make this.

(The stone reads, to all the souls that remain on the other side of this field, I pray you all can find joy in the world, always remember we honor your names, and we will never let you go from out hearts)

Higgs: seeing all those people there it makes me sad how many souls are trapped in there wondering around

MJ: lets go there is a few more things we need

(Everyone goes into the Forrest and pick up flowers)

Hunter: this was a great idea Higgs

Higgs: I know I thought about it since we cant really stop people from entering, but maybe we can fix that with people seeing this memorial and they might not enter.

Hunter: it was a great idea

(Higgs looks over and sees Star and Marco picking flowers and walks over to them)

Higgs: Hey Marco Hunter needed to talk to you

(Marco leaves to Hunter)

Star: what did Hunter want?

Higgs: nothing I just wanted to talk to you alone

Star: Just more of your teasing, its like when we were teenagers

Higgs: So Marco did you have a magical night with your husband like me

(Star drops her flowers, and blushes)

Higgs: Wow you're so red.

Star: HIGGS just because we were friends when we were teenagers, just not mean you can talk to the queen like that.

Higgs: Ok fine but can you do me a favor

Star: what.

Higgs: say that me kissing Marco saved you

Star: Never.

(Everyone returns to the stone, and start to place flowers all around it, Star and Luna use their magic to make a arch,)

Higgs: it looks perfect

Hunter: Now if people come this way they would see this any hopefully they wont go any further

Marco: This was a nice idea

MJ: Hey Higgs Do we have knight training today

Higgs: No do what ever you want.

(MJ and Ashley both get on their dragon cycles)

Ashley: Hey MJ, last night was really great

(MJ tries not to blush while Ashley smiles at him)

Ashley: want to race back to mewni,

MJ: you're on.

(MJ and Ashley take off, followed by Luna and alex, then seth)

Higgs: I guess we should be going to. Hey marco want to have a competition like old times

Marco: a race back,

(Marco and Star get on their dragon cycle, whle Higgs and Hunter get on theirs)

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the cheek)

Star: lets win.

(Marco and Star take off followed by Higgs and Hunter)

(Marco and Star take the lead but Higgs and Hunter catch up)

Marco: Nachos you ready

(Nachos dives Down, then picks up speed, flying low through the town making to the castle first)

(Higgs and Hunter then arrive a bit later)

Star: looks like we win.

Ashley: nice try MJ maybe next race you will win

MJ: you got a headstart

(Marco and Star go back to the office to see more paper work has piled up)

Marco: well lets get back to work.

(Star and Marco spend the next hours filing paper work, and signing everything, until the sun goes down and then becomes midnight)

Marco: Ok star I am going to bed you coming

Star: I just need to finish a few things

(Star files the rest of the work, while marco goes to their room, Higgs then opens the door to Stars Office)

Star: Higgs its late shouldn't you be in bed

Higgs: Yes but there is something I want you to say

Star: I am not saying it.

Higgs: why.

Star: because he is my husband, I am not thanking another women for kissing my husband even if it saved our lives, I told you when we were younger if you kissed Marco I would magic blast you and I held that to a promise.

Higgs: Ok Ok I will stop asking, but You should know I only did to save my king and queen, there are no feelings left over, you two are really lucky to have each other just like I am with Hunter.

Star: You two are good together, have a goodnight captain

(Higgs leaves stars office, then star files the rest of her work and goes to bed and lays next to Marco.)


	188. Chapter 188 Getting back to normal

Chapter 188 Getting back to Normal

(Ashley and Mj wake up early in the morning)

Ashley: The Sun is not even out yet, we still have plently of time before training starts.

MJ: well we could get ready for today.

Ashley: MJ do you really want to get up or stay with me. Oh and that question really should only take a moment to answer)

(MJ kisses Ashley)

Ashley: that sound like a yes.

(MJ and Ashley stay in bed)

(Marco and Star wake up and go to stars office, where more paper work is already waiting for them)

Marco: Star this is never ending

(Star smiles as she files)

Marco: what, why are you smiling

Star: it feels so peaceful, no crazy danger just like everyone is going to do a nice normal day in mewni

Marco: who are you and what did you do with my wife

Star: what.

Marco: you hate normal, you do what ever you can to make the smallest task and turn it into a adventure.

Marco: You made hungry Larry come to our simple Halloween party, the list goes on, and on. when have you ever been comfortable with normal.

Star: Marco I could just sit here and it would be magical do you know why

Marco: Because we are together

(Star kisses Marco)

Star: correct I do all those things with messing around, because I love our adventures.

(Star and Marco continue to file paper work)

(Ashley and MJ wake up again, and leave to go to knight training)

Ashley: that was a fun Morning wake up

MJ; not so loud

Ashley: why are you blushing

MJ: No

Ashley: you are.

(Mj and Ashley run into seth, amy, and baby shawn.)

Ashley: aww cute you have baby shawn with you.

Mj: wait who is going to watch him.

Amy: I am, I talked Higgs she said it was fine.

(Amy looks at shawn)

Amy: want to watch your daddy train.

(Shawn begins to laugh)

AMY: see he is excited.

(the knighs step into the arena,)

Higgs: welcome knights its back to basic training, remember the top spot can change periodically

(The board shows Seth on the first spot then Hunter, then Ashley, then amy. And still near the bottom is MJ)

MJ: I was in last now I make my way back to the top

Seth: sorry the top spot is mine and I ma not giving it up

Higgs: and it looks like, we have a little baby with us.

(Higgs waves to baby Shawn, Amy walks with her baby to the stands, and sits down to watch)

Higgs: lets begin with a run up mewni mountain.

(The knights take off, MJ pushes past everyone)

MJ: all that punishment training I did with Higgs, with all that weight off me now Its made me stronger.

(Mj is able to finish first, followed by the other knights)

MJ: that's one Seth, and I am on a roll to the first place spot.

Higgs: ok Knights obstacle course is next

Amy: look Shawn your dad is up. You will be able to do that soon enough

(Each knight heads on the obstacle course, ounce again, MJ is abel to fly through the obstacle course and be able to get the best time)

MJ: that's two Seth.

Higgs: Ok knights, there is a red flag somewhere hidden around the kingdom bring it to me and you win. Oh and one more thing any means neccassray for you to bring it to me, you can fight each other just be the first to locate it and you win.

(The knights take off searching through the town looking for the flag)

MJ: If I was Higgs where would I hide it.

(the knights continue to search through the area for it, One knight finally does and attempts to hide It in her armor, but from the top of a home Ashley jumps from the top and lands on her knocking her out, thanks for making it easy, Ashley ties the flag to her and stealthy moves though town dodging other knights)

Ashley: Ok wait for the moment to move

(Ashley feels a tap on her wrist and grabs it and throws him to the ground, only to be a citizen of mewni)

Ashley: Oh I am sorry

Mj: you left yourself open.

(Mj is able to snatch the flag from Ashley only to turn the corner and get through into a wall and lose the flag, from there it becomes a all out brawl for the flag. Knights here the noise and wrestling to get their hands on the flag)

(Knights start to drop out from the competition taking to much damage and not wanting to risk breaking bones.)

(Hunter runs through Mewniwith the flag, Hunter continues to block other knights from getting the flag that charge him)

(Ashley, seth and MJ surround Hunter)

Hunter: I am not surprise you all would form a alliance

(all three gang up on Hunter, but Hunter gives them the slip, till he gets punched by Mj turning a corner)

MJ: sorry about that you will forgive me later

(Mj runs into Ashley)

MJ: I am not handing this over

Ashley: I know its more fun if I can take it from you.

(Hunter returns snatching the flag from MJ while he is distacted)

(seth pounces on top of Hunter stripping the flag away)

seth: cant have MJ get all three wins.

(Mj Knocks Down seth and takes the flag, and runs through mewni trying to stay out of sight but then runs into Ashley again)

(Mj prepares for a battle but instead Ashley walks up to him slowy Mj prepares to run, but Ashley wraps her arms around Mj kissing him before pushing him away and running off with the flag, Ashley gets to the tunnel where Hunter and seth battle Ashley to take the flag, Higgs waits at the starting point for one knight to bring the flag)

(Ashley Kicks Hunter knocking him to the ground, then escapes from seth, but seth trips her up and takes the flag and brings it to Higgs)

Higgs: sorry this is not theflag

Seth: what

Higgs: I marked it with my signature, this does not have it,

(Higgs gets tapped on the shoulder from behind and Mj gives Higgs the flag)

Higgs: there is my signature

Seth: what how.

MJ: before MJ took the flag I switched it out I put the real one in my armor and left the fake to get taken.

Ashley: he out smarted us.

MJ: and that makes three.

(Higgs makes some changes to the board)

(5th place is amy, 4th place is Ashley 3rd place is Hunter in 2nd place is Mj 1st place is seth)

(seth takes shawn from amy)

seth: hey Mj I don't think I really should be on the top of the board I didn't win ounce today

Mj: No I was dead last as part of my punishment, you have one day left on the top of the leader board tomorrow I am taking it.

Seth: well I guess I just have to be better tomorrow to keep my spot.


	189. Chapter 189 Butterflys and lucitors

Chapter 189 Butterflys and Lucitors

(Tom wakes up and heads to the dinng room to see his parents sitting down and enjoying breakfast with a plate already waiting for Him)

(Alex takes a bite of his food and swallows)

Alex: Mom, dad when did you know you loved each other

(Tom starts to choke on his food, Janna smiles)

Janna: want to tell him Or should I

Tom: didn't you see all of this from our memory videos

Alex: I want to hear it from you

Tom: it was years ago, I first really met your mom, at Stump day in the butterfly castle we had a small chat when the stump attacked us, I offered my boot besides my hand.

Janna: we met again during that concert

Tom: I was waiting for Star but your mother showed up first, and as you saw she stole my ticket right out of my hand and walked in I actually forgot about star and enjoyed the concert with your soon to be mother.

Janna: after we walked home, then I heard the most amazing words, Tom said he was prince of the underworld and I found the idea of the underworld was a beautiful thing.

Tom: I never heard those words before, the underworld was beautiful, from there I couldn't get her off my mind, I always found myself going to earth to be with her.

Janna: soon later he asked me to be his girlfriend from their we daited, then we married, then we had you. Our Little prince

Tom: why a;; the questions

(Alex thinks about Luna)

(at the same time Luna sits for breakfast with her parents)

Luna: So mom tell me about the day you fell in love with Dad

Marco: haven't we told you this story before

Luna: I Know But I want to hear it again

(Star clears he throte)

Star: for me I fell in Love with your father so straggly, a monster named Toffee kidnapped Marco, when I got him back I never wanted to let go. The feelings were new so I first wrote them down but I never told him directly, and because of that I missed my chance.

Marco: I was in love with Jackie, and I was finally with her. For a while I was happy Jackie was the girl I wanted to be with when I was in second grade, then I was with her.

Star: on my last moments on earth, I had to tell Marco how I felt even though he knew because of ruberiot I left mewni. After defeating toffee and a summer with Marco he went home, and well I gave off My feelings and started to date Tom

Marco: when I came to earth something didn't feel right I bragged about my accomplishments on Mewni to wear I annoyed everyone around me, Jackie told me If I really miss mewni he should decide to stay a bit longer, then came to a new problem I started to fall for Star. I could go anywhere with dimensional scissors but I only wanted to be with Star.

Star: It could a lot of time after that, between spilling all of our secrets to each other a kiss, then Marco possibly staying away from mewni forever, and Marry kidnapping him. Those feelings of never wanting to be apart came back,

Marco: I told her again how I felt and she felt the same, from there I felt I was with my soulmate from there, we spent years together before getting married, then becoming the new king and queen then you were born.

Star: why all the questions

(Luna thinks about alex.)

(At the arena, the knights are all ready to begin more training)

Higgs: Ok three exercise will be had today, A race, the obstacle course, the the third being A surprise)

(The Knights start their run, Ashley, and Mj take the lead both trading off the first place , Amyc come up from behind, only for a moment when Hunter comes from behind taking the first place lead, everyone starts to race down everyone trying to push eachother out of the way causes the whole group to trip all together falling to the ground)

MJ: get off

Ashley: sorry I cant we are all trapped)

(seth runs past all of them taking the lead)

Seth: hey MJ this makes One

(Mj struggles to get up with everyone on top fo him and try to catch up to seth but seth has to large of a lead and wins the race

Seth: I told you before I am not giving away my top spot

(The knights all line for the obstacle course, Higgs times each of their performance taking off points if they fall.)

(Every knight steps up to the obstacle course most fall other are able to finish but with bad times, Ashley is able to take a respectable time only for Seth to beat it, Hunter goes up next but slips and falls, Amy goes up next and nearly beats Seth time and Finally Mj goes through the obstacle course quickly beating seth's time

MJ: that makes one a piece

Higgs: Ok knight for the final game is a Strategy game, I will ask a question and I will see who can give me the best answer

Seth: wait what this to deal with training

Higgs: it's a battle simulator question. You come up against two foes stand before you, your tired bruised and injured. You have two people beside you, is the one you love the other is princess Luna. Which one would you save?

(The knights are shocked by the question)

(Higgs thinks to herself, this question is really for my top knights they all have someone they love with them, and I wonder their duties as a would be protect the princess)

(Higgs begins to laugh either way they lose they would either be betraying the one they love or they will be betraying their oath to being knights by protecting the royalty first its win, win for me and I get to see them squirm)

(The knights wright down their answers, higgs takes the pieces of paper and begins to read them outloud, most of them say they would attempt to rescue both, others say they would keep fighting)

Higgs: for those who wrote down you would save both you failed I said you could only save one, for those who chose to fight you also fail you would of died.

(Higgs reads Ashley you would distact them so the other could get away then you could try and escape

Higgs: Points for the choice, but a little too thought out

(Higgs reads Amy's would try and call for help for reinforcement)

Higgs: No points this is just for yourown decions no allies

(Higgs reads Hunters its to save Luna)

Higgs: Hunter, why

Hunter: you gave us two options don't get mad because its not the one you wanted, I have a duty to the princess of mewni, and you should know more than anybody about the princess of mewni and my life.

Higgs: Points for at least making a choice

(Higgs reads seth You would try and motivate the two fallen to get back up and keep fighting all together)

Higgs: a little dangerous, and not the answer to the two choices,

(Seth thinks to himself, I tried to think like a captain)

Higgs: and finally MJ

(Higgs Reads MJ note, Higgs should stop trying to mess with us for her own amusement, its not funny. You should give us something that is more related to our skills)

(Higgs is shocked as well as everyone else)

Higgs: full, full points for your answer

Seth: wait he didn't even answer the question, at least everyone tried

Higgs: Yes Mj is right I did this just to mess with the Hunter, Ashley, amy, you and MJ thinking there answers would have been funny to read, and I guess I did waste your time, with that question.

(Higgs goes to the scordboard and only changes two names seth and MJ)

(MJ smiles at Seth)

Seth: looks like you got my spot

MJ: No I only got it because of that question was ridiculous. Next time we compete it would be for the real top spot with our skills I am already exciting for tomorrow.


	190. Chapter 190 My future King

Chapter 190 My future King.

(Luna wakes Up and walks out of the castle, and is greeted my multiple mewman as she passes by)

Mewman: goodmorning princess

Luna: good morning

Mewman: Oh princess nice to see you

Luna: thanks

Mewman: you look lovely today is that a new necklace

(Luna looks down at her necklace from Alex)

Luna: yes it is.

Mewman: Oh princess what are you doing today

Luna: just taking a little walk

(Luna continues to hum a little toon then begins to whistle when she realizes she went to far)

Luna: OH well guess I should just turn around, Or I could just do this

(Luna use her wand to makes a portal right into her room)

Luna: I knew that back to room spell would help

(Luna walks down her Parents office opens the door and sits down next her mom)

Star: whats up Luna

Luna: Oh nothing just wanted to see my parents

Marco: its another day of long paper work

(Luna takes a piece of paper and reads it)

Luna: your making improvments to the monster village

Marco: yea it's been a while, also for the mewmans that live there too.

(Star takes the piece of paper signs it, and so does Marco then it becomes part of the other completed files)

Luna: hey Mom, so about when you married dad. Did you do anything before that.

(Marco drops his stack of paper and cheeks begin to glow and so does star's)

Star: what, what do you mean.

Luna: I mean like was there anything special you two did together

(Star and Marco get even redder)

Star: Um Honey you see for us

(Luna interups her Mom)

Luna: Like you were daiting how did you make him your future king

Star: that's what you were talking about.

Luna: yea, what were you thinking about?

Star: Oh Nothing, well when we were together I would have dreams I was going to marry him and In my head it just felt right

Marco: you really hd those dreams

Star: yes. But really when we were dating I always felt he was my future king until he proposed and it was official from there,

Marco: whats with all the questions lately, is this a alex thing

(Luna gets up and walks out of the office)

Star: do you think she would propose this early

Marco: I don't know, I do remember alex saying something like he wanted to be with her forever, so maybe they indirectly proposed.

(Luna walks the hall and ends up walking all the way to the arena, and sees Higgs alone)

Luna: hey higgs

(Higgs tunrs around Holding shawn)

Luna: oh I didn't know you were with shawn

Higgs: Yea I just sent the knights on a little trip why don't you sit in the stand and watch

Luna: Sure.

(Higgs and Luna continuing waiting)

Higgs: anything on your mind

Luna: alex Lucitor

(Luna puts her hand ober her mouth after saying that outloud)

Higgs: Oh really

Luna: just forget it

Higgs: cant you already said, Listen I am just going to shoot straight with you. I relaly never thought I would get married I was the captain and that's all I wanted. Then I saw Hunter after he made my heart race, and I can see you have the same feeling with alex. So what ever your thinking just be honest also having this little kid in my arms makes me have other thoughts too.

(The knight return with seth and Mj both leading the packed, Mj dives forward crossing the finish line first.)

MJ: that makes it my win.

Higgs: Ok obstacle course is next

(The knights line up for the obstacle course, Higgs writes down everyones score.)

(Ashley goes next, hIggs times her and with a burst of speed Ashley glides through the obstacle course and beat the prevous record)

Higgs: would you look at that Ashley congrats you beat the record, I held that record fot years you know and now its yours.

(seth goes next but slips and falls, and looses his chance to win.)

(Mj goes next he starts to move fast getting though the course)

Higgs: wow at this pace he might actually break the new record

(Mj approaches the finish line, when he sees Ashley blow him a kiss and winks at him making him lose his balance and MJ falls)

MJ: that was cheating

Ashley: I didn't touch you, so I don't think it was

MJ: you know what you did

Higgs: Ok the final competiton will be

MJ: please don't let it be another trivia question.

Higgs: No a push up contest. If you drop to the ground you lose

(The knights get down and begin to do their push up everytime Higgs Blows her whisle)

(Knights start to drop out, higgs goes around to the ones that are left blacing weight on them, more knights start to drop out till its only Hunter, MJ and seth)

(Hunter drops out next, higgs calls Ashley and amy over and whispers in their ear, both walk over to seth and Mj and sit on their back)

Higgs: now you will keep doing these till one falls

(Seth and Mj keep doing push ups)

Ashley: you getting tired

Mj: No.

Amy: don't lose shawn is watching

Seth: I wont

(Mj falls to the ground)

seth: Looks Like I win.

(Higgs goes to the board and changes some of the their names, when Higgs gets to the top, three names are put at the number one list, Ashley Mj and seth)

Higgs: Mj was already at the number one spot, Ashley broke the record which earned her bonus points, and for Seth he earned points from second place for the push up contest.

(Higgs Gives shawn back to his parents, amy and seth kiss which makes shawn laugh.)

(Ashley gives MJ a kiss)

Ashley: for your effort.

(Luna looks over and sees Higgs Giving Hunter a kiss.)

(Luna leaves the arena and inside the castle she sees alex waiting for her.)

Alex: Hey Luna.

Luna: You didn't come and see me yesterday

Alex: sorry I had a few things to do with my parents as prince.

(Luna Hugs Alex)

Alex: what is this.

Luna: I missed you.

Alex: Promised I wont miss another day.

Luna: Hey Alex, this is really embarrassing, but when we are older would you be the king to my kingdom when I am queen.

(Luna looks down embarrassed)

Alex: Luna I already told you I wanted to be with you forever I never wanted to be apart. So of course I will be your king.

(Alex tilts Luna head up and gives her a kiss, star and marco walk down stairs, but then walk back up stairs)

Marco: I think it might be official

Star: That's our next King and queen.


	191. Chapter 191 winner take all

Chapter 191. Winner take all.

(Luna walks down stairs humming a little song, as she meets her family for breakfast)

Star: what has you so happy this morning

Marco: something alex related

Star: is it because he Is future king

(Luna blushes and tries to hide her cheeks glowing)

Luna: How, How did you know

Marco: we might of caught a glimpse of your early proposal

Luna: so embarrassing

Star: don't be I did the same thing with your father.

Luna: its just weird I am still a teenager, and I am thinking about marriage with alex

(Luna cheeks glow again)

Star: I did the same thing I started to have dreams I could not wait to grow to the age where I could be queen, so I could officaly marry My love, your father.

(Star gives Marco a kiss)

Luna: Just be happy,

(a portal opens a Tom, Jann, and Alex come though)

Janna: good morning Butterfly family

Star: morning Lucitors.

(Alex walks over to Luna and points up stairs)

(Luna and alex run up the stairs together)

Tom: so I am guessing you know.

Janna: we are just so happy.

Star: Our family is going to get bigger.

Marco: I children are growing up and want it to stop she was just a baby ounce I could hold her easily in my arm

Star: Oh marco.

Janna: So Marco I guess this will make us family from now on.

Marco: It does.

Janna: we raised some great kids, and married some great people for two kids from echeo creek

Marco: we sure did

Tom: I always seem to stop and think they are not like us star, you and me at least have mewman blood

Star: but we love them, no matter what

Tom: of course.

Star: what do you think those two are doing upstairs?

Tom: My son is a perfect gentleman

Star: I know, Luna is trying to help alex with his fire

Tom: his fire?

Star: Alex wanted to do more than just burn stuff, he actually has made great progress with able to control it more.

(Alex and Luna come running down the stairs)

Luna: lets go

Alex: we saw from the window something really exciting is going on.

(the butterfly's and lucitors go outside to see the Knights cheering and mewmans gathering as a game of flags is taking place)

Marco: what is going on.

Higgs: Oh well I have a three way tie for first so I decided to make a game of flags first one to the top of the hill wins

Star: that's really dangerous

Higgs: you doubt my knights

Luna: OK MJ. You're a diaz you will do great.

(MJ, Ashley and Seth all race up the mountain)

Seth: I hope you enjoy your time on top, because that spot it mine

(Ashley trips Seth sending him down the mountain)

Ashley: sorry bro But that spot is for me.

(Ashley tunrs around and faces MJ)

Ashley: what are you going to do to me Or should I kiss you to let me pass

Mj: I already did it

Ashley: what

(MJ takes a step back releasing a trap and catches Ashley's feet)

Mj: sorry its all for one.

Ashley: your going to pay for that

(Mj increases his lead moving through the obstacles)

(Ashley and Seth start to catch up)

(Ashley and Seth team up to trip up MJ, and make him lose his footing )

Ashley: Ok brother alliance over

Seth: I could agree more

(snow starts to fall, and giant snow balls start to roll down the mountain, Ashley and Seth take cover letting MJ catch up)

(Ashley tries to Move but gets trapped in the snow while a snowball starts to form and about to take out Ashley, But Mj pulls her to safety)

Ashley: thanks

Mj: even if we are competitng I cant let my best girl get hurt

(ashley gives Mj a kiss then pushes him into the snow)

MJ: Hey help me up

Ashley: sorry I will come back when I win

MJ: ASHLEY,

(Seth and Ashley are able to dodge the falling rolling snow balls, where they can see the edge the top

Seth: first to the top

(Ashley and Seth start to fight back and fourth trying to get the edge, while the sibling push and shove Mj jumps over both of them taking the lead into the last obstacle)

(Mj dodges traps, ashley and Seth tackle Mj to the ground, all trying to get there feet up to plant there flag)

(Ashley Is able to trip up seth sending himback down the mountain)

Ashley: just between the two of us

MJ: No it's just me

(Mj points down at ashley feet that are trapped)

Mj: I had one more trap just needed you in the right spot

(MJ walks Up the rest of the mountain and plants his flag at the top)

Mj: Ok Come on lets pick up Seth

(Ashley and Mj walk to down the mountain to find seth upside down in a trap)

Seth: who won.

MJ: that would be me.

Seth: great now can you get me down

(Ashely cuts Seth down)

MJ: lets get going.

(Seth, Ashley and MJ walk down the mountain to see cheers from the crowd and the board on Top reading MJ name first, then Ashley, then seth)

MJ: Now I can truly claim that spot at the top of the leader board.


	192. Chapter 192 Unhappy Anniversary

Chapter 192 Unhappy anniversary.

(Hunter wakes up from bed looks at higgs sleeping , then Higgs wakes up)

Higgs: todays the day isn't

Hunter: it is

Higgs: are you going to be ok

Hunter: Just give me till the end of the day, and I will be back to my normal self

(Higgs gives Hunter a kiss, then Hunter leaves his room)

(Star and Marco wake up)

Star: Morning My love

Marco: Morning

(Star and Marco get up and head to the office where little paper work is waiting)

Star: for ounce thank corn we don't have stacks and stack of work

Marco: lets finish quick so we can have the rest to our selves)

(Star and Marco start their paper work, than star glances out side to See Hunter leaving on horse Back)

Star: where are you going?

Marco: star did you say something

Star: me, No.

(Star and Marco finish the rest of their work, and file the rest of their paper work.)

Marco: so what can we do now

(star kisses Marco, then they are interrupted by a knock on the door)

Star: come in.

Higgs: Hello My king and queen, could I borrow Marco

(star faces changes to daggers starring at Higgs)

Higgs: Please don't give me that look its not like that I just want him to observe the knight

(Star thinks back to Hunter)

Star: sure you can have him for the day, but no funny buissness.

Higgs: of course my queen.

(Marco and Higgs leave to the arena, Star leaves the castle)

Star: Now If I was hunter where would I go. Oh I know

(Star gets on horse back and heads into the corn village and opens one of the homes to see Hunter siting down)

Hunter: I figured you would open that door

Star: I saw you leaving it was my best guess we are family you know.

(star takes a seat)

Hunter: todays the day, I can still remember it like it was yesterday when the high commission came to our door, and made us a deal for them to take festivia. We were corn pickers and we could give her a better life, by making that choice. We also lost our family, we still visited her but when my mother and father died it was just another blow. We had to make her think she was queen. So I was never able to tell her I was her brother. I know I gave this whole story to you but now over 300 years later it still hurts. Im still here they are gone, and every year on this date I come here just to be alone.

Star: well I wont let you be alone today, what about Higgs

Hunter: she knows, she gives me time to get my fill of tears and then I get back to myself.

Star: you know I felt like nobody when I learned we weren't royalty, its why I went looking for festivia family I hoped I could find something and I found you.

Hunter: I remember, when I saw you asking around I could not belive it.

Star: come on don't be sad tell me some stories

Hunter: there was this one time when she was practicing her magic she couldn't get it right I was just watching her fail and fail and fail, then I told her to pick a happy memory she then found, she told me her happy memories were those when I was around.

Star: Ok come on give me another

Hunter: she ounce tunred the entire castle into a winter wonderland, and while every knight was freezing, but her she was skating around the whole castle care free.

(Star and Hunter both laugh)

Hunter: Oh wait then there was this time she came back from an adventure with this Giant stark, and refused to give it up. The cooks had to work round the clock to feed it, it was her favorite pet, and every adventure she went on she brought back some pet. She was queen nobody was going to say no to her. They tried but never worked, as her guardian I always gave her the OK, to pick animal.

Star: wait there is a giant's teeth what looks like a sharks in the castle

Hunter: cuddles was her favorite, so when he died she could not just burrie him so she kep the teeth.

Star: cuddles?

Hunter: very friendly shark around her but everyone else would of ended up in his teeth. My sis was a little strange.

Hunter: then she met a prince that she followed around everywhere he became her husband then father to their child.

Hunter: there daughter was just as sweet, and festivia asked me to take care of her just like I did with her, then as years past so quickly my sister got sick and died

(Star sees Hunter face change)

Star: give me one more story

Hunter: Ok, as much as I was her protector, she was mine too. There was these mewmans that were harassing me, and I could of totally kicked their butts but Festivia had her own ways, she seemed sweet but she ounce she saw that she dragged those bullies by the hair and threaten to feed them to cuddles. Then she said nobody messes with my family. I don't think she realized it that we were actually related but we had a bond and I was happy with that.

Star: when I first met Marco when I introduced myself to him he ran for the hills, then I just moved in. after we became best friends I took him along with all these crazy adventures and he always seemed excited

(Star and Hunter keep passing along stories)

Hunter: hey star thanks fot this, normally I sit here and remember but always seem to cry today I laughed, and I thank you for that.

Star: you should never have to go through this alone so next year invite higgs and I will bring Marco.

Hunter: deal.

(Marco watches the knights work out while Higgs holds Shawn)

Higgs: takes you a back to when we were just squires then Knight.

Marco: I remember competing with you a lot, you teasing me about me and Star. You calling me a fake squire.

Higgs: yea I did a lot about that, but look at you know Married to star have that little daughter.

Marco: and You the Now Captain getting the dream you always wanted, and married as well to Hunter. Are you thinking about it.

Higgs: what

Marco: a little baby of your own.

Higgs: I am captain that like a full year of not being in my position, the knights cant do anything without me.

Marco: You trained them to be very capable knight, you could always get a captain to take over for a bit

Higgs: I would be lying if I haven't thought about it.

(Higgs Looks down at shawn)

Higgs: a baby is not the worst thing in the world, they are pretty cute.

(The knights finish their work out, Higgs tries to give shawn to Higgs but cant let go.)

amY: higgs are you ok.

Higgs: Im fine

(Higgs gives Shawn to Seth, Amy with their baby head back to their room)

MJ: Not a bad training day we didn't have to worry about our scores today

Ashley: yea your right.

Mj: want to go and rest a bit in your room

Ashley: You read my mind.

(Mj and Ashley walk hand in hand to her room)

(Higgs goes and picks up two sword and passes one to Marco, Higgs slowy swings at marco and Marco blocks)

Marco: don't you dare

(Higgs smiles and swings again moving faster, marco continues to block)

Marco: higgs this is not funny.

(Higgs keeps attacking while Marco keeps defending)

Star: what is happening here

(higgs stops )

Higgs: just a little trip down memory lane, Hunter you better.

Hunter: Much better

(hunter steps next to hunter while Marco steps next to Star)

Higgs: see you guys tomorrow


	193. Chapter 193 Rainy Day

Chapter 193 rainy day.

(Star and Marco wake, and see the rain coming in onto he balcony)

Star: Oh man Look its really coming down

Marco: yea, feel that wind.

(Marco and star go to the office to find no paper work waiting)

Star: well we are in luck we have a free day first time in years.

Marco: what do you want to do?

(Star and Marco go to Luna's room to find her stairing out the window.)

Luna: never seen it rain this hard

Star: I know normaly its pretty sun here in Mewni. Clear skys.

Marco: Not today.

Luna: No room for exploring or adventures., nothing fun we can do.

(Marco and star think for a moment)

(Over in the arena the the Knights line up)

Mj: really In the rain, we have to train in the rain.

(Higgs and Hunter walk into the arena)

Higgs: what a beautiful day.

Ashley: this sucks.

Higgs: complain a little rain never hurt anyone

(The sound of thunder makes a few Jump)

Seth: sorry Higgs, but look at us we are all whering metal, we are all standing in the open, first thing lightning strikes we be us.

Amy: I am with Seth your going to get us killed.

Higgs: You are knights of mewni, you should not run you should never show fear.

(The knights turn around and fall back in line)

Higgs: so what are you going to do?

(Mj charges the field, all the ground because of the rain and field is completely muddy)

Higgs: are you going to join them

(The rest of the knights join diving into the Mud, running through and tackeling each other)

Hunter: is this a good idea

Higgs: Look at them they are having fun, Lets join

(Higgs and Hunter join the knights,)

(after a little goofing off the Knights leave the arena and Hit the showers)

seth: I cant believe you just jumped in there

Mj: well Higgs really didn't want us training, just for us to stop complaining so we had a bit of fun in the mud.

Seth: yea your right but you have to admit our safety was at risk

Mj: yea it was, but look we are fine now and we had a bit of fun, so all fair.

Seth: By the way, I know your spending a lot of time with my sister in her room, I am not going to dig to deep in your relationship with my sister just make sure she is always happy, that's all.

Mj: don't worry that is something that will always be.

(amy and Ashley talk about the same thing)

amy: come on Ashley give me the details.

Ashley: its between me and seth.

Amy: is there a little baby knight in your future, are you Now?

Ashley: NO. Can we stop talking about this.

(Seth and Mj see Ashley and Amy coming out of the locker room)

(Ashley takes Mj hand and walks away from seth and amy)

amy: come on don't walk so fast

(Ashley opens the door to the throne room and sees the whole place flooded the stairs turned into a water slide seeing Luna and alex slide down)

Ashley: what is happening

Marco: well we had a fun idea to turn the whole place into a water park.

Star: don't worry I will turn my everything back and all clean with my magic.

(Ashley gets ready to go down the slide)

Ashley: Hey Mj grab onto my shoulders we are going to go down together

(Mj and Ashley slide down, amy and seth sees shawn in a small raft floting on the water)

(seth and amy swim to their child smiling and laughing.)

(Higgs and Hunter come in next, Hunter starts laughing)

Hunter: did you get this idea from the story I told

Star: sort of it got me thinking if festivia could turn whole castle to a winter wonderland why cant I do the same with a pool, plus I did it to the diaz home ounce

Marco: its true she did.

(Hunter jumps into the water and so does Higgs)

(the rain continues to poor outside but inside its all fun and games)

alex: hey Luna watch this

(alex shows off for Luna doing a flip and spashing in the water, Luna spells out a ten in the air with the wand)

Luna: great job

Alex: thanks

Luna: Mom, dad thanks for making this rainy day special you always know how to have a fun time.

(Marco and Star laugh as they watch as everyone swims.)


	194. Chapter 194 How I fell in Love

Chapter 194 How I fell in love.

(Star flips through a old photo album, of all her pictures with her and Marco, the first is their beach day photo, the next was from her carnival adventure, the next few pages were pages ripped from her journal with the title at the top my thoughts on Marco. the Next page is the Booht buddies picture, Stars hearts Light up)

Marco: what are you looking at

Star: days when we were younger.

(Marco stands next to star as she continues to flip through, another page is filled with Marco when he was knight training)

Star: I took a few from back then

(Marco turns a page with Marco and Star with MJ when he was still a baby)

Star: heres how I stayed with you for a bit

Marco: You told your Mom you were willing to be a normal girl and live on earth

Star: that's right, I would of went to school with you, got a regular job, and did I would want to marry you with a live with you on earth

Marco: You would do all that for me.

Star: and if I went back in time I would do it all over again.

(Marco tunrs the page to Marco laying down in a hospital bed, and star sleeping in a chair)

Marco: you took a picture of this

Star: I think this was my dad, he checked on us when I wouldn't leave your side.

Marco: It's a bit embarrassing

(Star turns the page to Marco and Star celebrating stump day, and as they continue to flip throught he book they find their wedding day)

Star: still feels like yesterday

Marco: Time goes by faster, go its great we have these memories

(Star flips through to see the day they became King and queen, then to the day Luna was born.)

Marco: Out little princess, how much she has grown

Star: all the battles she fought her training

(Star continues to flip through pages and pages all precious memories of her life with Marco.)

(Luna and alex are eating a meal prepared by the royal chef, Luna looks up from her plate to see Alex just starring at her)

Luna: what do I have something on my face

Alex: No

Luna: what is it?

Alex: I was just thinking where I fell in love with you.

Luna: what.

Alex: It was a way back at that wedding with Higgs and Hunter, a slow song came on and I was just sitting their. You came right up to me held out your hand and asked me to dance.

Luna: I was really scared because I liked you, and I didn't know really how to approach you.

Alex: after all that we always hung out together, either you came to the underworld, or I came to mewni. We had so many fun adventures. You took me to so many interesting places.

Luna: well then came that day, when we were all captured by Marry, you took that blast for me, you were in the infirmary for a while, never left yourside.

Alex: I remember I told you that I loved you, and you loved me

Luna: then we kissed, I remember that.

Alex: you looked cute back then even without your symbols on your cheeks

Luna: Thanks, I used to get really jelous of meteroa, she had marks and she had a tail like you, so I thought she would be a better match with you.

Alex: I really fell in love with you with all that time spent together it always made me smile.

(Luna and Alex continue to eat their meal.)

(Higgs and Hunter walk though the forrest together)

Hunter: you alright

Higgs: I am fine why

Hunter: You cancelled training you never do that.

Higgs: I just wanted to take a walk with you just us.

Hunter: Ok hey do you remember when we met

Higgs: yea It was at star and Marcos wedding, then after I saw you train as a knight your skills were high above anyone before.

Hunter: I was showing my skills, guess I got a little carried away

Higgs: No it was really cool, Your skills impressed me so much I actually started to like you, I really only had a small crush on Marco, but you it was something different you were like a mysterory to me you came out of nowhere, and had so much skill.

Hunter: you weren't put off at all with my condition, my real age.

Higgs: No not all all.

(Hunter and shawn see that mewni sun starts to go down a bit)

Higgs: we should get out of here before it gets too dark

(Higgs and Hunter head back)

(Ashley and MJ train in the arena)

Ashley: oh we lost track of time want to head to my room

Mj: sure, even when we got the day off we still trained for hours

Ashley: well sure it was the arena where I bet you, and it's the arena where I fell in love way back when you first came to mewni we had that competition I was impressed with your skills, but what made my heart beat so fast was when you picked me up, and helped me, you promised to win for me and you did. Then you left, it was uneasy for me till you came back. Im a sorry I am going on.

MJ: No for me it was the same, you did this little hair flip andyou looked so beaiful, after when I came back to mewni for the summer I didn't know how to approach you about it, then that cave in happened

Ashley: I remember for days we were on out own just you and me.

Mj: I remember, it was fun eating together, sleeping together, traveling back to mewni. When we finally came back I gave you that kiss we almost had.

Ashley: after all that we were finally together and I felt so happy, then you left again.

Mj: I know being in my first year of college, being away from mewni for so long it changed me, also I really missed you.

Ashley: I know you did.

(Ashley opens her door so MJ and Ashley can walk in together)

(Amy watches seth sleep with shawn in his arms, amy thinks to her self)

amy: I am so lucky to have you and our baby, all the way back when we were kids you were the leader of our little group, I was always impressed with your bravery you promised that you would be a knight while others followed you they dropped out, but me I was determined to make it and I did, even though you didn't notice me I was behind you wanting to catch up so you could see me. You were a bit of a jerk lashing out at people hurting them when they were down, but I know the good person was still there you just needed to find away to bring that person back. The he did you were friendly and more kind then I just needed you to finally see me, with a little help you did and you even returned my feelings and we have loved each other and finally we were married and one night together I was going to have your baby.

(amy kisses shawns cheek, then seth on the lips, amy then falls asleep with her husband and child)


	195. Chapter 195 Do over part 1

Chapter 195 Do Over part 1.

(Luna tosses and turns in her bed, she gets up and walk to her closet, and pulls out a trunk, she opens it to find a assortment of items, at the bottom is the time spell Hunter gave her)

Luna: No, No I am not messing with this. I know I told hunter to burn it, and I said that I would never use it, But I am just so curious.

(Luna goes back to bed to sleep, the next morning she wakes up passes her trunk and leaves to see her parents working)

Luna: Hi mom, Hi dad do you have time for me

Marco: of course we always have time for you

Luna: I just wanted to talk to my parents

Star: is this about Love.

Luna: No a Magic question,

Star: Ok shoot

Luna: have you ever wanted to use a spell no matter how High the danger?

Star: well for me I was a bit of a rebell and I used a lot of spells that were dangerous, but I am guessing your thinking of a bit more life threatening. This question could be better used for your grandma, if you want advice on Magic moon can help.

(Luna leaves star's office than out of the castle to visit her gandparents)

Marco: what do you think that was about

Star: she is cerious about her magic, so I want stop her progress.

(Luna knocks on her grandparents door, river opens the door)

River: Look it's a sweetpea.

Lune: grandpa

River: what brings you here.

Luna: I had some questions for grandma

Moon: is that my little Luna I hear, River can you put on some tea for us.

(river brings out three cups of tea for everyone)

Moon: so what brings you here?

Luna: Mom said you could give me some insight on dangerous spells and using them even if their could be consiquences

Moon: Yes, when I was a young girl about the same age as you with my mother, so happy so free, and not really any cares till, a monster named toffee killed my mother

Luna: you mother?

Moon: yes I was devastated the only thing I could do what was needed for me was to take the thrown of queen, and I had to make a difficult decision I chose to make a deal with eclipsa, she used to be a prisoner in a crystal I needed to end this war so I used a spell that could kill a monster said to be unkillable,

Luna: what did you do

Moon: I used the spell, but it did come with cost

(Moon shows Luna her arms)

Moon: this was my punishment, as well as I almost lost my life, but I don't regret it. I made my choice I didn't run.

Luna: thank you very much

(Luna leaves her grandparents home and heads back to the castle on her way back she can here the knights training)

Higgs: keep it up knights I gave you a day to relax I don't want any slackers.

(Luna sees the knights run pass her as she heads to the castle doors)

Star: Oh Luna, did you speak to Moon

Luna: I did she gave some helpful adive

(A portal opens and alex walks though)

Alex: Hey Luna, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the underworld

Luna: I would love that.

(Luna leaves with Alex back though a portal to the underworld)

(alex and Luna take a ride around the underworld)

alex: I know you used to seeing the bright sun, all the color of mewni.

And Here in the underworld its like ash, and fire and brimstone. With all of the waste land you probably hate it

Luna: what are you talking about I Love it here because its your kingdom, its where you came from how can I hate it.

Alex: sorry sometimes I think compared to mewni this place is just not the same

Luna: well I like it and you cant change my mind.

(Luna and alex continue to travel through The Underworld)

Alex: let me take you to my favorite part of underworld

(alex takes Luna a huge hole in the ground, Luna looks down

Alex: Oh don't do that

(Alex takes a few steps back with Luna)

(fire shoots out of the hole lighting up the sky)

Luna: Cool it's just like old youthful on earth.

Alex: its also warms up this whole arena, it gets a little cold sometimes.

Luna: show me something else.

(Alex gets in the carriage with Luna and takes off to a different location.)

(Alex takes Luna to the High school dance)

Luna: why here

Alex: trust me.

(alex opens the door and starts playing a song)

Alex: If you look up, that little cystal up there would shine on us if we had the blood moon

Luna: Oh, than can I have this dance

(Alex and Luna dance together, Hours pass, and alex takes Luna back home)

Alex: I had a great time me too,

Luna: Bye

Alex: Bye

Luna: Bye

Alex Bye

(Luna gives Alex a kiss)

Luna: No more goodbyes ok, I will see you tomorrow

(Luna goes back to her room and opens her chest)

Luna: anywhere I want to go, anyplace any time. What should I do first.

(Luna wand activates, Luna goes to sleep, the next morning Luna wakes and visits her parents)

Marco: Oh Luna looks like you have slept in, its already the afternoon.

Luna: really.

Star: Yea, why don't you get dressed and get ready for the day.

(Luna gets dressed, and sees Alex open a portal)

alex: Hey Luna

Luna: Alex great to see

Alex do you want to go to the underworld

Luna: sure I can go again you can show me around

Alex: I haven't invited you to the underworld, come on I want to show you my favorite spots and I have one special place to show you.


	196. Chapter 196 do Over part 2

Chapter 196 Do over part 2

(Luna is ounce again taken to the fire pit and watches it erupt)

Alex: is in it amazing

Luna: Yes it

(alex takes Luna to the high school, and ounce again has a dance together)

Luna: You are a great dancer

Alex: so are you.

(Luna kisses alex, alex then takes Luna back mewni)

alex: Bye

Luna: Bye.

(luna heads upstairs)

Luna: sorry Alex But I have to fix something.

(Luna heads back to her room to study the spell)

Luna: Ok, looks ike I jumped back one day, that's no problem,

(Luna yawn)

Luna: having this do over day was exhausting I am going to bed.

(Luna falls asleep, then wakes up the next morning, and goes to See her parents)

Luna: Hi mom, HI dad

Marco: Morning Luna. Sorry me and your mother and I have a lot of paper work, with us

Star: anything you wanted to ask us.

Luna: NO I got my answer yesterday thanks for the advice

(Luan leaves star's office)

Star: advice I don't remember any advice

Marco: well you have always gave her great advice she is just thanking you.

(Luna heads down the stairs then sees alex down stairs)

Alex: hey Luna I want to take you somewhere special

Luna: Oh ok, we did one yesterday too.

Alex: I didn't take you anywhere yesterday come on we cant be late.

(Luna goes with alex to the underworld, where ounce againhe takes her to the fire pit that then erupts,)

Alex; is in cool

Luna: yes it is

(alex ounce again takes Luna to the high school to dance, after he takes her to Mewni)

Alex: Bye

(Luna leaves and heads up the stairs)

Luna: Ok that was weird, once is fine but twice no way something weird is going on.

(Luna tries to study her spell, but can get much information)

Luna: great grandmother you need to make your directions more clear.

(Luna stays up through the night trying to learn about her time travel spell)

(Luna then wakes up the next morning, looks around the whole castle, taking note of everything around her in the kitchen, in the arena, in the royal palace.)

(alex then comes though a portal)

alex: Hey luna I want to show you something special

Luna: Ok lead the way.

(Luna thinks to her self ok this is odd for the third time this day has repeat its self, this is very odd in deed)

(alex dance Luna to the fire pit, them again for another dance, alex then takes Luna back home)

(Before alex could say bye, Luna kisses alex)

Alex: I will see you tomorrow

(Luna heads back to her room,)

Luna: you have no idea.

(Luna tries to stay up again, but is to tired and falls asleep)

Luna: lets see if everything is the same,

(Luna goes down the stairs, and aroud the castle and sees the same things again, right on schedule)

(again alex comes to see Luna and they have their special adventure, Luna returns and goes to and tries to study but falls asleep through the night)

(Over and Over again, these events all keep happening)

Luna: this is a time loop and I am completely stuck, everything is going to keep happening, I feel like this is the tenth time this has happened.

(alex comes to see Luna and ounce again Luna and alex go to the fire pit and dance, at thise point Luna could do it backwards blindfolded, she knows exactly where the fire pit is and the exact dance she will have with alex)

(Luna retunrs to mewni, trying to break free from her time loop she trys casting spells to free her self)

Luna: Now I wait.

(Luna walks around the castle and all the same events take place)

Luna: guess that didn't work.

(alex ounce again comes, and Luna goes with him, as alex still is excited to see the fire pit erupt and hava dance with Luna, Luna living these events over and over again has become tiring)

alex: whats wrong

Luna: Oh it feels Like I have been doing this before

Alex: what do you mean

Luna: you wouldn't belive me.

Alex; try me

Luna: Ok we have been doing this for about two weeks, I know it sounds crazy and its ok if you don't belive me but we are in a time loop and tomorrow I will be back here doing the same dance over again.

(Luna and alex go back to Mewni)

Luna: I will see you tomorrow for the same fire pit and dance.

(Luna begins to cry)

Luna: I don't want to keep doing this.

(Luna wakes up the next morning, and runs to her mom's office to see star alone

Luna: Mom we need to talk and just try to believe me.


	197. Chapter 197 do over part 3

Chapter 197 Do over part 3

Luna: Ok Mom we are in a time loop,

(Star starts to laugh a bit)

Luna: Its true, and I can prove it

(Luna takes her Mom's hand and takes her to the Kitchen)

Luna: Ok see that chef he is going to slip and fall and break all those plates

Star: Luna I don't see

Luna: Just watch

(a moment later the cheff falls breaking plates)

star: Ok but there was water on the ground, I saw it too, does not prove anything.

Luna: Ok let me show you this

(Luna takes Star outside amy, and seth room)

Luna: shawn is going to wake up and start crying in three, two, one.

(Luna and star here Shawn start to cry)

Luna: see I timed it out perfectly.

(Star face does not look convinced)

Luna: You don't believe me.

(Luna takes Star into the thrown room)

Luna: Ok Alex is going to come through that Portal, and ask me to go on a adventure with him to a fire pit and one mystery location

(a portal opens and alex steps through)

Alex: Hey luna there is this cool fire pit I want to take you to, also one extra place but it is a surprise

(Luna turns to her mother)

Luna: do you believe me.

Star: it's a bit strange

(Luna runs down to meet alex)

Luna: sorry Alex I cant today

(Luna kisses alex on the cheek)

Luna: I will see you tomorrow and you will ask me the same thing if I cant fixes this

Alex: are you feeling ok?

Luna: Yes I will see you tomorrow same time.

(Luna and star go to Star's office)

Star: Ok I will admit something strange seemed to be happening

Luna: Thank you.

Star: tell me what happened

(Marco comes in and kisses star on the lips, both Star and Marco cheeks glow)

Marco: what is going on in here

Star: well Luna was telling me a interesting story

Luna: Ok so when I comepleted my graduation exam, I got a spell that would allow me to go back in time or into the future. I used it and realized this spell is a bit dangerous so I put it away, I tried to master it but I don't really know what happened all I know for that last two weeks I have been stuck in the same day its been about two weeks now.

Marco: were did you go the first time around

Luna: I would rather not say

Star: Luna spill what you know

Luna: Ok well I wanted to see the blood moon, the night you two danced together.

Star: Ok what did you do.

Luna: well dad was not moving so I well, I used a bit of Magic to say

(Luna puts her wand to her mouth, Blood moon tonight, the moon of lovers)

Marco: you were that voice I heard

Luna: Ok Yes, and I realized I could affect time lines so I ddint want to mess around anymore with this spell, But I tried to master it, and well now you know everything.

Star: that's a lot to take in

Marco: Ok so lets think what we can do.

Star: I don't know lets try to think it over.

(Luna, star, Marco all try to think of different ideas)

Marco: is there something your just not doing

Luna: No for the first week I was doing the same date with alex, over and over again.

Star: what do you know.

Luna: all I know is everything plays out exactly the same, the moment the sun rises everything goes back to normal. Its horrible I want out.

Marco: so we are in a constant loop

Luna: I tried staying up all night nothing works.

Star: well with the three of us I bet we can think of something.

(Star looks over at the spell)

Star: tries to cast a spell to reverse the spell

Marco: what are you trying to do

Star: well maybe I could counter Luna's spell, by reversing time, so Luna only has to repeat the day one more time and maybe tomorrow will be a new day.

Luna: cant hurt to try

(As the sun starts to set, Star cast the spell, Making the sun rise back into the sky,)

Star: Ok Luna lets see if everything work out

(Luna meets Alex for there date, Luna and alex see the fire pit and have their dance)

(Luna returns to Mewni, and gives alex a kiss goodbye)

Luna: hopefully this is the last time.

(Luna goes to her room and sees Marco and Star waiting for her)

Star: Mayve if we are all together we can make a change

Marco: hopefully tomorrow is a new day

(The butterfly family all fall asleep together, Luna wakes up in the morning in her room by her self)

Luna: Mom and dad most of got up for the day

(Luna goes to Stars office to her working)

Luna: Hey mom do you think it worled

Star: do I think what worked

Luna: the time loop, being stuck in the same day

Star: I don't know what you are talking about

Luna: No, No, No, No.

(Luna runs down stairs to see alex come though a portal)

alex: Hey Luna do you want to

(Luna pushes alex back into the portal)

(Luna begsin to scream waking everyone up)

Luna: I cant take it anymore I am loosing my mind, I cant spend one more day here.


	198. Chapter 198 Do over part 4

Chapter 198 Do Over part 4.

(Luna runs to Her room and shuts the door, then locks it)

(Luna begins to Cry on her bed)

(a knock is heard on Luna's door)

Star: Luna its your mother and father, you screamed pretty loud are you ok,

Marco: we can hear you crying, just open the door and talk to us

Luna: it doesn't matter we are stuck in this loop I cant get free, we will be repeating this day forever.

Marco: Jut come out so we can talk, we cant hear you through the door

(Luna opens the door eyes in tears)

Luna: I explained all this already, and you forgot you cant remember anything.

(Luna closes the door and continues to lie down in her bed)

(as hours pass, Star and Marco return)

Marco: Luna we have dinner for you

(There is no answer)

Marco: Just open the door, if you eat you can feel better

Star: I know your upset, by just try and eat for us

(Luna still does not answer)

Marco: Ok your food is outside your door when your ready.

(Marco and Star leaves Luna alone, to go back to there room)

(Luna opens her door and takes the food into ther room, then shuts the door)

Luna: I guess this is it.

(Luna begins to sleep, then wakes up the next morning she comes down stairs to eat breakfast.)

Star: Morning Luna.

Luna: morning

Marco: Is something wrong, you can tell us.

Luna: No it does not matter.

Star: Luna don't keep secretes

Luna: you wont remember this anyway, we are in a Time Loop, where we keep living the same day, in a few moments Alex is going to make a portal and come through a portal and want to go n a date with me, when I return at Night I will go to sleep and repeat this whole day over again

Star: well we could try and do something

Luna: you already did, nothing happened

(Alex opens a portal, Before alex could say anything Luna excuses her self from the table and leaves with alex. Ounce again Luna goes on her date with alex)

alex: you don't seem happy, we can go somewhere else

Luna: No its fine,

(Luna tries to smile but knows that she will be just here tomorrow.)

(The date ends and Luna comes back to Mewni)

Star: Hey Luna can we continue our conversation.

Marco: Come on, let's talk.

(Luna walks past her parents and goes to her room and Locks the door)

Star: Luna don't ignore us

Marco: Open the door Luna

Luna: Just wait a couple of hours you will for get all of this.

(Marco and Star go to their room, while Luna tries to sleep)

(The next morning is exactly the same, but instread Luna refuses to Come out of her room)

Star: Luna, you missed breakfast, I have it right here

Luna: just leave it outside my door

Marco: Luna I don't Like that you locked your door, come out and talk to us

Luna: just tell me when Alex comes and tell him I will see him tomorrow for the same date.

(Star and Marco let Luna be by her self, then they see alex come though a portal

Alex: king and queen butterfly hello, do you know where Luna is

(Star and Marco both look at each other)

Star: she said she will see you tomorrow for the same date.

(alex just looks confused)

Marco: we know, we don't get it either she locked her self in her room and wont tell us what is wrong.

Alex: Ok I guess I will come back tomorrow

(Star and Marco knock on Luna's door)

Star: Luna alex came then left, we told him what we you asked us

Marco: can you let us in

(There is no answer)

Star: Luna I am coming in

(Star tries to use her magic, but it fails to open the door)

Star: she enchanted the door to remained locked

(Marco tries to break down the door with his sword, but does nothing)

(Marco tries to use his scissors but cant get in)

Marco: I guess until she wants to come out we cant do anything.

Star: then we wait.

(each day is the same Luan refuses to leave her room, telling her paprents the same thing about alex, and her parents continue to be confused as Luna tells them the same thing everyday)

Luna: If I am the only one that is aware of it, then I guess I will have to fix this somehow.

(The sun sets on Mewni, Luna goes to sleep, during the night star gets up and makes her way to Luna room to see if cracked open a bit)

Star: she must of forgot to lock it.

(Star comes into Luna room, while luna is sound asleep Star looks around to see the Room is filled with notes and theories, this plans and charts.)

Star: what have you been doing, she did all of this in a day.

(Star looks over to see Luna holding a journal, Star reaches over and takes it and sits down to read it.)

Star: day one. I start this journal already two weeks into living the same day, I tell my parents the same thing every day I have decided to Lock myself in my room till I can solve this, I don't know if this entery will disappear but I hope it doesent

(Star turns the page)

Star: day two it worked I stayed held on to my journal and my notes are still here, I have will keep working on this till I can see a new day,

(Star turns another page)

Star: day five expirement was a failure I tried to bring my parents into my room and hold them close I have again explained to them about the time loop but still they cant remember, I showed them all of my note I have made so far. I held them as the sun came up but when I opened my eyes they were back in there room, I am all alone.

(Star continues to flip through the pages)

Star: Ok this is day 30. I have spent over a month and approaching two months, I have made no progess expirment 8 has failed, I wont give out. I feel I am getting close.

(Star keeps flipping through)

Star: day 50. It getting harder, I tell My parents the same thing its getting tiring I try to be optimistic about this, but another expirement has failed I tried to run away from this, but I came right back to the starting point, that sunrise repeats the day. The knights all live the same day, this loop is driving me crazy I know I am only talking to myself, but please help me.

(Star flips though the page getting to the last entry written)

Star: counting the two weeks before I started this journal its day 100 of the time loop, I have finally might have figured out something. Tomorrow I make another expirement I hope it works my mind is going crazy, I hope this is my last entry please let it be.

(Star puts the journal back in her daughter's arms and goes back to her room sleep.)

(Luna wakes up and opens a portal,)

Luna: Omni, where are you

Omnitraxus: yes princess.

Luna: help me fix this loop I am in.

Omnitraxus: I have seen this loop, your day continues to replay its self

Luna: You knew

Omnitraxus: I have seen this I watch over all the multiverse dimensions, But I cannot do anything. The spell you used repaeats day the day over

Luna: what can I do?

Omnitraxus: well if there was a task you had to complete you could can break the cycle, but that is just not the case.

Luna: what about a different timeline, in the multiverse couldn't I just go to one where I am not stuck in this time line.

Omnitraxus: princess that is very dangerous

Luna: I have tried everything, all my expirement have failed the only thing I could think of is to start over in a different timeline

Omnitraxus: so your sure you want to abandon this timeline, and for me to drop you in a different one.

Luna: Please.

Omnitraxus: Princess I don't think this is a good idea, you really shouldn't. just jump into another timeline.

Luna: I am going insane in my timeline so please just put me in another timeline.

Omnitraxus: don't say I didn't warn you,

(Omnitraxus picks up Luna, and drops in her in one of the cystals)


	199. Chapter 199 Multiverse Mistake part 1

Chapter 199 Multiverse Mistake. Part 1.

(Luna opens her eyes and is inside butterfly castle, Luna walks down the halls)

Luna: thank Omni, everything looks perfect exactly the same finally I am out of that time loop. Now I can relax in my world.

(Luna sees Higgs walking down the hall)

Luna: hey captain

(Higgs doesn't tunr around and keeps walking)

(Luna cases after her, calling louder)

Luna: captain, captain captain

(Higgs keeps walking down the hall)

(Luna finally catches up to Higgs)

Luna: hey Higgs didn't you hear me calling you

Higgs: I heard someone yelling captain but that's not me

Luna: You retired, who did you give the title to Ashley, seth

Higgs: No and No.

Luna: oh was it your hudand hunter,

Higgs: Husband I have never been married.

Luna: Ok very funny, oh did you give it to my uncle MJ

Higgs: who is MJ, I have never heard that name. Luna and seth I do know, but a person named hunter you called my husband never heard that name either

(Luna looks down and sees no ring on Higgs finger)

Luna: Ok this is not funny anymore, is this some kind of joke, captain higgs what happened.

Higgs: I already said I am not captain, nor have I ever been a captain, just a simple knight

(Higgs shows some of her injuries)

Higgs: I was never able to advance by skills so I tried to prove my self dozens of times and it cost me these scars are a reminder. I do wish when I was young I had a rival a strong rival that I could match with and elevate my skills

(Luna leaves down the hall, and bumps into amy)

Luna: Oh amy I think Higgs is ill, she seemed to have lost memories, I hope shawn doesn't not get sick

Amy: who is shawn

Luna: your baby, yours and seth baby

Amy: what me and seth married

(amy begins to blush)

amy: I mean I have liked him for years But I am not brave enough to tell him how I feel.

(Luna leaves down a hallway and sees Ashley)

luna: Ashley please don't tell me you and MJ are sick too, with this weird illness.

Ashley: I ma not sick, but who is MJ.

Luna: your boyfriend, my uncle. From earth our kings younger brother

Ashley: Our king has no other siblings.

Luna: Ashley its me, the king and queens daughter the princess of mewni

(Ashley draws her sword)

Ashley: you are a imposter I have met the princess and she looks nothing like you Our priness has horns and a tail.

Luna: Horns and a tail?

(Ashley whistles for back up, more knights start to come down the hall)

(Luna runs down the hall wo wear her room would be , opens it and dives under the bed)

Luna: what is going on.

(someone starts to move waking up from their sleep)

(The knights open the door)

Ashley: My princesss have you seen someone come into your room

Serna: No I haven't, I think they ran that way,

(Serena points down the hallway and the knights run, serna closes the door)

serena: you can come out now, I sent them out.

(serena holds out her wand, either come out and surrender or I will use this.)

(Luna comes out from the bed)

Luna: horns and a tail your are the princess

Serna: that's right I am Serena The Hope Lucitor Butterfly. What is your name

Luna: Luna the Love diaz Butterfly

(Luna shows her wand)

Serena: wait you have a wand, and cheek marks. this should not be possible. Who are you.

Luna: princess of Mewni.

Serena: that's impossible I am the princess of mewni.

(Serena shows a portrait of her parents)

(Luna looks up to see Star and Tom, with Serena as a baby)

serena: the royal painter made it a week after I was born

Luna: How old are you

Serena: 15 and you

Luna: 15

(The door stars to open, Luna dives under the bed)

(star and Tom walk through)

star: serena what are you doing in your room it's the middle of the day

Tom: come on sweetie, your mother and father are all done with our work

Serena: I accutally don't feel good

(serena coughs)

tom: ok get into bed

Star: we will come back with soup for you

(tom and star leave)

serena: you can come out again, and you better tell me what you are doing here who you are and what you want.

Luna: I said before I am princess of mewni. I don't know what I am doing here I asked to leave my timeline and be put into a new one, and what I want was to get out of my time loop, and now I am here and something is wrong

Serena: how could anything be wrong?

Luna: well for starters that is my mom, but not my dad my dad is marco diaz

Serena: never heard of him.

Luna: I am starting to see get that.

(Luna screams)

Luna: oh no I just realized my boyfriend is not here.

Serena: you have a boyfriend

Luna: yes My boyfriend is your dads dad, and a women from earth

Serena: earth? Never heard of that too.

(Tom and star came running up stairs, open serena's room,)

(Star drops the soup bowl when she sees a girl standing beside her daughter with cheek marks and a wand)

Luna: who are you?

Tom: serena get away from her come here

(serena runs next to her parents)

Tom: guards, guards

(Knights gather together, into the room and surround Luna)

Tom: drop that wand, how did you get my daughters wand.

Serena: No dad I have mine right here.

Star: I am not going to ask again state your name

Luna: Luna the love diaz butterfly

Star and Tom: butterfly?


	200. Chapter 200 Multiverse Mistake part 2

Chapter 200 Multiverse Mistake. Part 2.

(Luna is handcuffed and brought down to the dungeon for questioning with Tom star and serena)

Star: your name

Luna: Luna diaz butterfly

Serena: your real name

Luna: I have a wand, cheek marks what other proof you need, question me I can answer anything you throw at me if I am wrong on just one you can lock me in the dungeon for all eternity, just like those two former knights behind you, the ones who proabbaly left daggers on your door, who are the grandchildren of king shastacan. Hi Sydney, Hi Duncan.

Tom: How, how did you know.

Luna: they did the same to me, in my timeline I am starting to get a idea of what is going on.

Star: Ok you think you are so smart.

Star: you taught me well mom

(serena gets angry and her fire shows)

serena: she is not your mother

Luna: cute. Ok star give me your best shot.

Star: I know you're a imposter, there are only three butterflys, me. My husband tom that took the butterfly name when we married and our daughter serena.

(Star leaves with Tom and serena and closes the dungeon door locks it and begins to walk away)

Luna: you forgot your own mother Moon her husband river

(Star comes back to Luna's cell)

Luna: oh there is also eclipsa, and her mother husband glob gor, and their daughter Meteora.

(Star opens back the cell and closes it, tom and serena stand outside)

Luna: next question star, you tried to trick me it did not work.

Serena: How dare you talk to the queen of mewni like that?

Luna: your not even the true royalty, just a peasent girl who got swapped in.

Serena: what are you talking about eclipsa had two children one with a monster the other with a mewni king.

Luna: festivia, was not royalty.

(Star faces changes with a look of shock)

Luna: did you stop looking, could you not find him?

Star: Find whom?

Luna: festivia's brother you wanted to know more didn't you.

Serena: Mom I can take her out, with my magic skill.

Luna: bet you cant use obliterate

Serena; what

Luna: you weren't trained, by the best magical princess trainer.

Star: how do you know that name only I was investigating that, I found old photos and letter of a person named

Luna: Hunter. Right.

Luna: take these cuffs off and I can take to him, I could help solve this.

Star: No I have more questions. Why do you have moon cheeks?

Luna; because of the blood moon ball, my father and you were chosen by the light.

Star: final question, you have been impressive, but you get it wrong I will hold up to that promise. Who is my best friend?

Luna: I would say my father, but since you never met, I know its flying princess Pony head.

(Star takes the handcuffs off Luna and walks her out of the dungeon)

Serena: Mom?

Star: show me. Where hunter is.

(Tom and serena follow star and Luna out of the castle through the town of mewni into the corn village, to a home far out from the others)

Luna: mom can I have my wand

Star: No.

(Luna knocks on the door and Hunter answers it.)

Hunter: Oh I always knew this day would come, come inside

(everyone starts to come inside)

Star: who are you?

(Luna starts searching through Hunters home.)

Star: again who are you?

Luna: star meet Hunter, festivia older brother I know its weird that he looks so young, their parents gave up festivia, to be next queen, the parents died, he than became festivia princess knight took care of her taught her magic, but was never able to tell her he is her brother

(Luna keeps searching through Hunters house)

Hunter: she is right

(star, tom, and serena look shocked)

Luna: Hunter took care of each generation, of child but watching each one die became to much for him so he left when Moon was born.

Hunter: right again, what are you looking for your tearing my home apart.

Star: Luna can you stop.

Luna: Hey serena, do you want me to leave this place, I bet you would want me to get out faster same as me.

Serena: fine your annoying me anything to get rid of you.

Luna: bet there was a page ripped out of the original book of spells, In celena the shy chapter.

Serena: really?

Star: there was, I remember seeing it, before ludo burned the magical high commission made a replacement.

Luna: bet that page was a time spell hunter.

(Hunter goes into his pocket, and pulls out a ripped old page from the book of spells.)

Luna: Now Hopefully I can go home.

(Luna takes her wand back from Star, and tries to cast the spell, but nothing happens)

Luna: come on I want to go home.

(Star opens a portal)

Star: Lets go visit omnitraxus prime he will have the answers

(Tom star serena, and luna go into the portal to meet omnitraxus prime)

Omnie: well if it isn't princess Luna

Star: you know her.

(crystals start to surround everyone, I look over all the multiverse and Luna came to me)

Luna: I aksed to go into a time where I didn't cast the spell

Omni: it doesn't work like that.

Luna: than just drop me in a universe with my parents in it.

Omni: I cant do that,

Luna; you dropped me here Star and tom are together, I just want to go home.

Omni: No I cant do that for two reasons, number 1 your universe is cracked and its very brokem

(Omnitraxus shows one crstal shattered)

Omni: number 2 your parents in the multiverse only met ounce, And that was yours. Star butterfly when she was young came to me I told her the same thing I am telling you they never meet in any other timeline. I should have mentioned this earlier

Serena: so in all the multiverse your parents only meet ounce. Omni what about my parents.

(Omni shows dozens of crystals)

serena: who really is the true princess here, the one with one multiverse or the one with dozens.

(Luna falls to the ground in tears)

Luna: No, No, No,

(Luna grabs her wand, but it then shatters into pieces)

Omni: it has started your wand is gone, and in your multiverse timeline will disappear to.


	201. Chapter 201 Multiverse Mistake part 3

Chapter 201 Multiverse Mistake. Part 3.

(Luna still crys from her wand being shattered to looking at her crystal and it slowely falling to pieces.)

(Luna opens a portal and runs through serena follows her)

Serena: Luna wait. I am sorry it just slipped out. I was angry please wait.

(Luna runs to the arena completelty empty, Luna tries to snap her fingers to use obliterste but nothing happens, Serena is able to use her magic to wrap up Luna)

Serena: Ok I am really sorry, I shouldn't have said those awful things, Just when you come here and it shows that in somehere I don't exist because my parents never got together its hard to take in, I see where your coming from being the only one in hundreds possibility thousand of outcomes, Its just means your special.

Luna: I am sorry to I just jumped into your world and tried to take over. I acted mean from the start I just want to go home.

Serena: Look at us fighting like sisters and making up like sisters do, we do share the same mom, so I can consider you my sister.

Luna: I always wanted a sibling

Serena: me too, but my parents never had another. Feeling better

(Luna wipes away some tears)

Luna: yea better.

(serena Unties Luna and helps her up)

serena: Come on lets talk to our mom.

Luna: Ok.

Serena: what were you doing with your fingers?

Luna; obliterate

Serena: you were going to kill me

Luna: No its like a shock wave it would just stun you and knock you out. I will show you. Later.

(Luna and serena go to star's office)

Serena: Hi Mom

Star: I guess you were right you are my daughter Now lets get to work to try and fix your world.

(Higgs knocks on the door and opens it)

Higgs: since our guest wont be in the dungeon, I have the things we confiscated from her.

(Higgs drops the bag on the desk and star takes it)

Luna: Look through it.

(Star pull out photos of her and Marco, one of her and Luna.)

star: weird your father has cheek marks

Luna: yea it's a long story including you too tom, but you and Marco got caught in the blood moon light during the blood moon ball)

Tom: that didn't happen to us.

Star: we went to the dance together but the light didn't shine on anyone.

Luna: the blood moon only chose my parents. I am sorry about that I don't want to ruin anything here you have done great as the king and queen, and the relatioships with monsters and mewmans is perfect. I just want to go back to my time line.

Star: So How did we meet

Tom: am I losing you to a man you never met.

Star: No, but I learned I have different lives, I am curious

Luna: You set the castle on fire and your parents moved you to earth, you lived with my father and his family. you and Tom went to the blood moon together, but My father got the dance and the light. You two are absolute best friends, its sad you never got the chance to meet, even if you two are not together here it would have been nice if you could at least be friends.

Star: if you said we were best friends from the start I bet we would, but lets stop focusing on your father and move back to you we need to get you to your own universe.

Higgs: so when you were calling me captain.

Luna: your captain at my time line, and that person you wanted to elevate your skills with that's my dad you both were the best knights.

Higgs: am I a good captain

Luna: great, dedicated to the job, you lead them with strength.

(Higgs smiles, Luna tries to make a healing spell for higgs to fix her injuries but nothing happens)

Luna: I am loosing my magic.

Star: ok lets think all of us together we can think of something.

Tom: can I ask about my life, if I am not with Star what about me

Luna: your king of the underworld, with your wife your child is my future king.

(Luna shows a picture of Alex)

Serena: good choice he cute with those horns

Luna: if we are sisters because of our mom that makes him your brother because of your dad

Serena: I take it back, and its weird now.

Star: focus you two, if your world is cracked, how can we put the pieces back.

(star draws on the board)

Star: what if we could send you back to before you cast the spell.

Luna: the problem is the time loop spell, I would be stuck in the same day over and over again. I think we need to break that up.

(Hours are spent trying to put together a plan)

Luna: nothing we have thought of works.

(Luna starts disappear)

Luna: Oh no my hand

(Star takes Luna's hand and uses her magic to help Luna)

Luna: I don't have much time. I have to see him. Before I go one more time

(Luna opens a portal)

Luna: if this is the last time I see you, I love you mom. Serena take care of mewni when your queen I am sure you will do great, and Tom keep those two safe, and love them everyday.

Luna: Bye.

(Luna leaves through a portal)

serena: wait don't go.

Star: I guess we should just try and go back to our old lives

(Luna opens her portal on earth)

Luna: Ok dad is a adult now, where would he be, I hope at least he stayed in echo creek.

(Luna walks down the road till she bumps into Janna)

Janna: hello little girl are you lost

Luna: well No, I am just looking for someone

Janna: sounds like you are lost.

(two teenagers grab Janna purse, and try to run off with it But Luna trips both of them and with her fighting skills and No magic she is able to beat down the boys who stole Janna's purse and sent them running)

Janna: thank you young lady, do you take karate

Luna: I did My father showed me his moves and taught me a lot

Janna; if your that could to beat up those bullies I need to take you to echo creeks best teacher come with me.

(janna leads Luna down the street to a karate studio)

Janna: here we are diaz black belt karate, he also teachers a self defense class too. Lets go inside

(janna and Luna step inside)

Janna: Hey safe kid, you I have a new student for you she just saved me from two boys who stole my purse in a blick of a eye this little girl had them beaten down and runnin its funny she kind of remind me a lot like you.

Marco: Janna do you have to keep calling me the safe kid, I am a grown man now.

(Marco Looks down at Luna)

Marco: I am marco diaz, what is your name young lady

Luna: Luna just call me Luna,

(Luna steps on the mat and faces marco's students Luna makes quick work of them, flipping them on there backs, landing strikes that knocks them down)

Marco: your right she is very good

Janna: am I crazy, and don't say crazy jan. she just reminds me so much of you

(Luna is the only one standing, until a boy trips her up)

Marco: danny Lynn thompson diaz, apologize you never strike a opponent when you are on the ground, that's how a coward would fight, have more respect than that learn from failure,

Luna: so actually there is something I want to talk to you about but not in front of all these people.


	202. Chapter 202 Multiverse Mistake part 4

Chapter 202 Multiverse Mistake. Part 4.

(Marco helps Luna off the floor)

Marco: sorry about my son, he should know better.

Danny: why do you need to talk to my dad?

(Luna gives a look to danny, that makes him back up a few steps)

Luna: can I wait here?

Marco: of course.

(Luna waits for the Marco's class to end, Luna watches as Marco leads his students in training with punhes and kicks. At the end every student bows to Marco and leaves)

(danny walks up to Luna)

danny: I want to apologize its not right of me to fight when I was on the ground you took me out fair and square. I let my anger get the best of me)

(The doors opens and Jackie walks in)

Jackie: danny are you ready

Danny: yes mom

Jackie: honey are you coming with us

Marco: I will catch up, there is just one more thing I need to take care of, I wont be late for dinner I will meet you back at the house

(danny and Jackie leave and head home)

Marco: Ok little girl what do you want to talk about I saw your skills you are very good.

Luna: No, I don't have much time so I will say it, I am your daughter

Janna: Marco, is this true

Marco: Jackie is the only girl I have been with

Luna: No sorry I am your daughter from a different timeline.

Janna: I knew it; I said she looked like you a bit.

Marco: you believe her story of alternate timelines

Janna: I always believed in the supernatural, so why not alternater relaties

Marco: why are you telling me this

Luna: Because I don't have much time.

(Luna shows that her hands on fading)

Marco: what is happening

Luna: I broke my timeline so my world is disappearing and me with it. I came to see my dad one more time

Marco: I wish I could help

Luna: Maybe you can if you come with me, maybe with your brain you can solve this problem

(Luna opens a portal and pushes her father through Janna jumps through the portal to join them)

Marco: janna why did you come

Luna: welcome to the dimension of mewni

Marco: janna why did you come

Janna: you kidding alternate dimensions, alternate timeline, things finally got exciting.

Marco: so if you are my daughter

Luna: I am your daughter

Marco: Ok, who is your mother

Luna: star butterfly queen of mewni, you're the king in my timeline

Marco: King Marco, sounds pretty nice

Janna: wait what about me

Luna: queen of the underworld

(Janna stop for a moment and catches up)

Janna: are you serious that like a dream come true

Luna: funny you said the same thing in my timeline.

(Luna opens stars door)

Star: oh welcome back we were still brain storming

(Marco and Star both stop, and look at each other)

Star: you must be marco diaz

Marco: You must be star butterfly, oh sorry your majesty

(Janna whistpers to Luna, who is the guy with the horns and three eyes he is pretty cute,)

Luna: that's your husband on my timeline, I am daiting your son

Janna: good choice

(Marco looks on stars desk, and sees luna's photos)

Marco: I guess you really are my daughter

Luna: that's what I have been saying

Serena: Luna lets talk outside

(Luna and serena step outside)

Serena: what are you doing, I thought you said that you were not here to break up my parents, why is your dad here.

Luna: my dad is really smart he could help work out a situation, just let them stay for a but longer I will make it up to you

Serena: How?

Luna: I will teach you obliterate.

Serena: deal.

(Luna and serena come back inside stars office)

Star: Ok we have trying to come up with ideas, but your time loop is really tricky made worse that your universe is falling apart

Luna: I know but I don't have much time and we need to think of a plan.

Star: I know, your world is crumbling.

(Star shows a broken piece of of dimention)

Star: this is all that's left the rest has turned to dust

Luna: that's me, if we don't fix this.

Star: the problem is that even if we can get you back inside you will still be stuck in your loop, I don't know how to get you out.

Marco: you know when I ever make a mistake I always like to think, what if I could go back and fix it

Luna: yes dad that's what we are trying to do.

Marco: No that's it what if we could put you on the same day before you made the loop.

Star: going by your notes, you spent 100 days in that loop, to go back that far, would take a extreme amount of magic, not just one spell, but like a all and all explosion of magic.

Luna: I might have a idea, we have three magic uses well four if we count my father.

Star: But he is human, how could he have magic.

Luna: well in my universe the blood moonshined on you giving Marco a small amount of magic your souls were bonded, and marco had moon cheeks. If you were chosen by the blood moon maybe he could have magic.

Janna: the blood moon ball I remember I learned about it in a book I tried to have one for our highschool dance, I even got this red glass on the sky light in the gym so the blood moon could have a chance to shine on some one, nobody got picked

Tom: Like me and star, we weren't picked either.

Luna: I say this again I am not here to ruin anyones relationship only to get back this is my mess.

Star: Ok so we need a large amount of magic to put you back in yourtime line, But I have no spell to do it.

Luna: I have a spell, my Obliterate but Its like a combat spell to knock out opponents. That would not work. It would not work anyway, I have no magic

(Everyone continues to think)

Serena: I have a crazy Idea

Star: No, No crazy ideas we something solid, something that is not dangerous serena nothing crazy, I know your reclekess streak.

Luna: Oh you have one too, that's funny.

(Eveyone continues to think,)

Marco: I am sorry I wish I could help, but jackie is waiting for me, and danny too. I promised I would be home for dinner.

Janna: Marco your daughter here needs you,

Luna: No its fine, Because

(Luna falls to the ground, Luna legs begin to disappear, marco runs over to hug Luna)

Luna: Im sorry, Im sorry I was going to leave I was giving up and you need me here

(star goes over to Luna and holds her)

Luna: this is all I really wanted, at the end if I was going to disappear I just wanted to be held by my parents. I love you mom and dad.

(Star and Marco begin to cry, Star's cheeks begin to light up, then Marco cheeks marks then Luna's)

Star: she was right you do have them.

Luna: Looks like you both gave me enough magic between you both I might have enough for one spell.

Star: But we don't have an idea. What to do.

Luna: serena lets try your crazy idea, my crazy ideas work sometimes lets try it.

Serena: show me how to do Oblietate

Luna: why,

Serena: we need a large amount of magic, what if we touch hands with your obliterate spell.

Star: Oh no that could kill you.

Serena: sorry mom, we have one shot,

Luna: Ok focus, and gather magic in your hand

(Luna and Serena's hand start to glow, serena forms a bubbled around them with the piece of timeline crystal, and begin chanting the timeline spell)

Luna: ready 1, 2, 3.

(Luna and serena slap hands, the buuble explodes, with serena and Luna gone.)

Star: where are they

Marco: they went into the crystal.

(Luna and Serena are in butterfly castle in stars office)

Serena: where is everybody

(Luna looks on Star desk to see a picture of her, marco and luna)

Luna: we are in the right place lets go, we have to be quick

(Luna and serena run down a hall, but serena stops)

Luna: come on we have to keep moving.

Serena: Im a just looking of the portrait it looks just like mine just I am not in it, I see what you meant, and you you felt when you came to my timeline

Luna: yes, yes a lot of emotional growing. We both leanred something now lets go,

(Luna runs into her room and stops her self from casting the spell)

Luna: don't do that.

Luna: wait why is there another me, (Luna looks t serena) and why who are you.

Serena: Now what.

Luna: I just came from a timeline to stop this you get stuck in a timeloop, one that you never break you then jump timelines to one your parents never met.

Serena: Now there is two of you what do we do now.

Luna: don't worry,

(Luna focuses her magic and disappears)

Serena: what just happened

Luna: its ok serena, its me. I figured we were going to deal with this so I came thought about it, and I will be a memory inside the first luna, she will have all the memories I had, everything should go back to normal

(Luna Hugs serena)

Luna: thanks sis, you really helped me out I was about to make a huge mistake and with these memories what I have dealt with you have been really good to me, I can never thank you enough.

Serena: hey sis one question how do I get back.

(Luna fouses her magic and opens a portal to serena time line)

Serena: How

Luna: seems like that obliterate spell, has made it possible for me to open a portal to other timelines

(Serena walks through her portal back to her timeline)

Luna: finally, I am back

(Luna falls on her bed and goes bed)

(On serena's timeline she tells them that the mission was a success, she lets Marco and Janna back to earth)

Star: where do we go from here,

Serena: we live our life we keep serving mewni.


	203. Chapter 203 a brand new day

Chapter 203 a brand new day.

(Luna wakes up smiling now back in her own bed, she runs to her moms office to see it piled high with paper work)

Star: Hi honey

Luna: Hi mom.

(Marco opens the door with another stack of paper)

Marco: I don't knw what it is but we got a huge day ahead of us star

Star: well let's get to work then.

(Luna watches as Marco and Star begin to file paper work)

Marco: Luna, are you Ok?

Luna: I am just happy seeing my parents.

Star: what, its like you haven't seen us for a while.

Marco: we saw you just last night.

Luna: I Know It feels like it's been a while.

(Luna leaves Star'd office)

Marco: what was that about

Star: I do not know.

(Marco gives star a kiss)

Star: what was that about

Marco: just a feeling

Star: one more time

(marco gives Star another kiss)

(Luna walks down a hallway and heres shawn crying)

Luna: Oh no.

(Luna runs down the hall to see seth holding his baby)

Seth: Morning princess.

(Luna heads down a flight of stairs to see Alex opening a portal)

alex: Morning luna.

Luna: don't tell me we are going on a date to the fire pit

Alex: luna are you ok that was last night, did you hit your head

(Luna hugs alex)

Luna: No its just the answer I wanted to hear

Alex: so today where do you want to go?

Luna: actually I think I have a idea

(Luna and alex head to the arena to see the knights lining up)

Luna: you want to train don't you.

Alex: I don't really ever expirence I real training session with the kights

(Luna gives alex a kiss on the cheek)

Luna: have fun.

(luna goes into the stands with amy holding baby shawn)

Luna: Hi amy you just watching seth train.

Amy: Yea,

Luna: why don't I take him I am just watching alex today

Amy: you sure.

Luna: It will be fine.

(amy joins the other knights ready to train)

Ashley: Looks like you will be joining us after all.

Amy: that's right I cant let you two get to far ahead of training

Mj: well as the one who stands on top of leader board lets see.

Seth: that leader board changes everyday, one bad day and you lose your spot.

(Higgs blows her whistle)

Higgs: Looks we have some special guests today, our princess Luna, and her boyfriend prince alex lucitor. Now alex I know you want to train, but I cannot add you to the board today

Alex: that's fine I just want a day to train

(The knights head to their daily training, Higgs walks to Luna)

Higgs: how is today princess.

Luna: warm, and it feels like a brand new day. One that I haven't had in a while, I am sorry if that is confusing

Higgs: a bit, care to explain

Luna: Higgs trust me I would just like to live here.

(the knights return with Mj leading everyone)

Higgs: obstacle course knghts no time for rest.

(The knights head off to the obstacle course)

Higgs: so tell me more.

Luna: you really want to know.

Higgs: Yes.

Luna: I messed up so bad when I caused a time loop to get away from it I thought I could go to another timeline in my foolishness I went to a timeline where I was not born because my parents never met I finally returned, but there were two of me. One from time line where she came after I after she casts the spell, and me right before I actually cast the spell, the Luna who apreared in my bedroom gave me all of her memories, and we became one person its very strange but its like there is two of me, I have seen people, and know things but through my own eyes I never did.

Higgs: so was on in this time line

Luna: yes but you weren't captain or married,

Higgs: wow that's a real bummer come to think of it I don't know if I would have the skills I have if it wasn't for your fathers and mine competition, shows how much of a impact your father can make.

Luna: I Know that's why I am happy I am back, with my mother and father and especially him.

(Higgs Looks to see alex on the obstacle course)

Higgs: Oh that's right.

(The Knights all finish their trainging, Higgs begins to move small names on the board, finally getting to the top five at amy, then Ashley, then seth, them hunter, finally still in first MJ)

Higgs: that's all for today knights, you are free to go to your stations.

(The knights all leave, seth takes shawn from Luna)

Seth: thanks for watching him

Luna: know problem, he is getting bigger each day.

Seth; soon he will weild a training sword

Amy: that's still a little time away.

(Luna and alex walk back to castle)

Luna: did you have fun?

Alex: Yes, feels good to get training feels more relaexed

Luna: good,

(alex gets a call from her parents)

Janna: Alex I need you to come, your father and I need you for a royal family importace

Alex: Ok Mom I will be right over

Luna: what was that about

Alex: some special ceremonies, where those who live in the underworld wand to see the royal family

Luna: oh I know, my family and I have to do the same thing from time to time.

(Alex gives Luna a quick kiss on the lips before heading home)

Luna: well I will see him tomorrow, and its almost sundown

(Luna comes into the butterfly castle, up the stairs to stars office, Luna looks in and sees her parents still working on paper work.)

Star: Hi luna, sorry we thought we would be done and again more paper work came in Hekapoo just came in with another stack, then Omnistrasus prime,)

Marco: we might be here a while.

Luna: I think I am going to rest in my room for now.

(a couple of hours past and Marco and star finish their paper work)

Marco: finally

Star: lets see if Luna Is still up

(Marco and Star come into Luna's room to see her gone)

Marco: what sound the alarm

Hekapoo: No need to do that.

Star: hekapoo what are you doing here.

Hekapoo; don't worry Rhombulus has her.

Star: why is that.

Hekapoo: we had to cystalize her

(star uses her magic to slam hekapoo against the wall)

Star: what was that, you crystalized my daughter

Marco: H poo please tell me this is not true

Hekapoo: she can explain her self at the trial.


	204. Chapter 204 Luna's trial

Chapter 204 Luna's trial

(Star and Marco are shocked to hear about Luna)

Marco: why. Expain yourself

Hekapoo: you will hear all about this tomorrow

Star: No talk now.

(Hekapoo uses her scisoors to open a portal to her dimension and slip through, Marco tries to open one his own portal to hekapoo's dimension but cant)

Marco: she is blocking us.

Star: I am going to see rhombulous

Marco: hekapoo probably closed that dimension off

Star: so what we just wait to hear Luna's trial

Marco: No lets check out all of luna;s acomplishments, their has to be a mistake.

(Marco and Star spend the night writing all of what Luna has accomplished through her time in mewni.)

(The lucitor family arrive through a portal)

Janna: good morning Butterfly family

Marco: sorry cant talk luna has a trial.

Alex: what. What are you talking about?

Star: she was just taken from us.

Janna: well we are here now for support, what could they have on her.

Tom: she has always done right by mewni trying to do what is best for mewni.

Star: well we don't know so I think we should get ready its going to start.

Marco: we made a full list of everything she has done right.

(Marco, star and the lucitor family head to the magical high commission office)

Star: where is my daughter

Hekapoo: relax princess bring out the princess

(Rhombulous carries Luna in trapped in a crystal. Then unfreezes her)

Hekapoo: Luna butterfly the magical high commission has brought our own witnesses, and if we find you guilty you will be stripped of your magic

Star: what you cant do that.

Hekapoo: we can and we will read the charges

Omni: Luna butterfly you stand accused of messing with time magic. Putting your time into a timeloop and crossing into another timeline.

Hekapoo: I have here Luna's diary she has spent over one hundreded days in this time loop

Star: what that can't be true

Luna: It is I tried explaining it to you multiple times, but you kept forgetting. I was stuck and could not leave so I enterned a different timeline to be free. To be fair omni you put me there.

Omni: you all meddled all a lot in that timeline. Also created a portal between the two timelines. So you are here to convince us that you should keep your powers.

(alex steps up)

alex: Magic high commsission you cant be serious Luna is a great princess and has used her powers to solve a lot of promblems.

Luna: alex Don't worry, I will be fine. I wont lose my magic and I wont go back in that crsystal.

Hekapoo: princess you are now a time criminal and to me you are guilty

Omnitraxus: guilty

Rhombulous: Guilty

Marco: that's too fast.

HekaPoo: these are only our pre judgement it its up to you to convince us.

(stars stands)

Hekapoo: No No No, there will be no help from the parents only Luna can convince us.

Star: she is my daughter

Hekapoo: sorry, she has to do this on her own.

Luna: to start I was able save myself, alex, and meterora from marry marine, then be friend her to make mewnis bond with underworld kingdom strong. I have worked so hard to be ready to take my mothers spot as queen when I am ready, I want to protect mewni and if I am a princess with no power how can I fight for us

Hekapoo: you have knigts for that.

Luna: I wont watch as knights fight for me and I jjust sit on a thrown hoping we win I Have to be out there to ensure our vicory.

Omnitraxus: I think we should bring out our surprise witness

Hekapoo: Yes. Bring out the surprise witness.

(The doors open and everyone turns around to see serena)

Luna: serena.

Hekapoo: this is serena, lucitor butterfly

Star: Butterfly

Tom: Lucitor.

Luna: wait you invited her; this is the same as you are putting me on trial for.

(serena steps forward)

Serena: Luna entered my timeline, she announced her self to my parents she, and she brought two humans marco diaz and janna to mewni. All to have them meet

Hekapoo: thank you for your statement, omnitraxus take her back home

Serena: wait I am here now to represent Luna why she is innocent.

HekaPoo: excuse me, but I said that Luna will be defending her self

Serena: sorry but you called me here so I will defend my sister.

Luna: serena.

Serena: you can thank me when we win.

Hekapoo: fine go on.

Serena: when Luna came to my time I was a bit nervous and didn't think she was telling the truth, but it turns out through a test she was telling the truth, in fact I also want to tell her my star butterfly thanks you again, you brought her closer to her family by finding hunter, she also gave us a few little incite into her timeline even we met our own marry to make a united deal with the underwater kingdom. So she has truly done no wrong and you freezing her and threatending to take away her powers is just another failure of your own you don't let princesses expanad their knollege the second one is out of line you jump into in a attempt to correct it haven't you learned anything from Meterora.

(each member of the magical high commsion looks down in their sadness of past failures and their own mistakes.)

Serena: I ask for a vote.

Rhombulous: innocent

Hekapoo: innocent

Omnitraxus: prime: innocent

Hekapoo: Luna is declared innocent.

(Luna Hugs Serena)

Luna: thank you.

Serena: your welcome.

(everyone leaves back to the butterfly castle)

Tom: so you're my daughter

Serena: yes I am in a timeline where you married star, I see what Luna met when she felt weird not seeing her parents together

(Star Hugs serena)

Star: thank you very much you have a good head on your shoulders,

SErena I also now know how Luna felt when my mother hugged her you look just like my mom just not my real mom.

Star: still though in a way you are my child.

Alex: guess that makes you my sister, or half sister from another timeline.

Serena: it does, and take care of luna,. You two look very happy together

(serena shows a photo of Luna and alex)

serena: you left this one in my time line

(serena hands the photo to Luna)

Marco: so in this time line I never met star.

Star: accually marco only in this timeline have we ever met, it makes it more special that you are my one and only.

Serena: this has been nice but I think I need to go home

(luna makes a portal that allows serena to back to her timeline)

serena: its great we have this we can see each other when ever we want. Well I will be on my way.

(serena walks through the portal back to her own.)


	205. Chapter 205 Luna's confession

Chapter 205 Luna's confession.

(Luna sits in her moms office)

Star: Ok Luna luckly you got off easy with your trial, but after reading your journal I would like the full details of what happened

Marco: don't leave anything out.

Luna: alright, well I wanted to know more about the time magic spell so I fittled around with the spell and got myself caught in a loop, I replayed the day a couple of times till I just got tired, I looked for solutions and if you did read my journal they all failed, I told you both about time and time again but you never could remember. After a while I stayed in my room I didn't come out I ignored eveeyone to find a solution the day was only going to replay its self so I was not missing anything.

(a knock on the door is heard on stars door and the Lucitor family comes in)

Tom: we were just seeing how Luna was after the trial

Alex: are you ok

Luna: I am fine,

Star: luna was giving us the full details

Janna: can we here.

Luna: well after 100 days here in the time loop I looked for a different solution and omni put me inside a different timeline. I ran into different version of our amy but she had no baby, I ran into higgs but she was not captain or married. I got caught by the princess serena and star and tom of that time line, I had to answera few questions to prove my self but I was able to. Things got worse because my dimension was disappearing and I was too. So If I was going to go I wanted to see my dad too, in that timeline he was married to Jackie and had a son of their own. I convinced him to come back with me to mewni, and janna followed. Even in that timeline janna still loved the idea of queen of the underworld. Before I disspeared we came up with one last plan I was able to get back to my time line and stop myself from ever casting the spell so its only been two days since I cast that spell, but to be its been a long long time.

Alex: I don't know what to say

Star: I knew of other timelines in the multiverse but I never thought I see the day when it would come true to see a person from that timeline. Let alone my own daughter.

Tom: can I just ask in that timeline was the blood moon shined on Me and Star

Luna: No actually that's just the thing it didn't choose anyone.

Marco: so I guess me and star were always meant to be solemates even if we never met.

Luna: Ok I told you everything, does anyone have other questions.

Star: where is the time spell

Luna: I burned it, I felt like gramdma sky was right the knollege of time and space is to much so I got rif of it.

Star: well I guess that's enough for me

Marco: me too.

(Luna and alex leave out of the office)

Tom: so what do we do know

Marco: what do you mean

Tom: does it feel weird star we met our daughter from a different timeline

Star: well I leanred about this before that we had a chance to end up together and in other timelines we eneded up together.

Marco: let me ask you tom are you happy with your life now, with your wife and son

Tom: Yes I would not change this outcome I love my wife, I love son.

Marco: than it doesn't need to be weird, just as they know we exit and them move forward so will we.

Janna: do you have and paper work

Star: No not today

Janna: why don't the four of us go out together, somewhere special.

(The butterflys and Lucitors leave into mewni all go for a corn shake.)

Janna: so your daughter caused almost a complete break in the timeline.

Marco: can we talk about anything else.

Janna: Ok how do you feel that a version of yourself is married to Jackie.

Marco: star knows I had a huge crush on her, and so do you but I made my choice Jackie gave me a chance years ago to get back together on earth, but I wanted to be with Star I cared so much for her.

Star: what about you Janna.

Janna: what do you mean.

Star: you would not be queen of the underworld

Janna: Yes very true, that's why I am very happy in this time line with my husband tom and my son alex.

Marco: I wouldn't want to change my timeline either.

(Alex and Luna walk through the halls)

Alex: so about this time travel thing.

Luna: alex I love you but can we just forget it I don't want to anwser anymore question

Alex: then let me say this what was the scariest part

Luna: me realizing you were never born. I really don't know what I would do without you

Alex: Ok No more questions after that I promise.

Luna: good I really need to rest my brain after all that.

Alex: then lets just take it easy for a but no huge adventures, that are life threatened.

Luna: I could use some rest and relaxation.


	206. Chapter 206 When I am queen

Chapter 206 when I am queen.

(Luna wakes up and goes to her moms office and sees the room empty)

Luna: mom and dad aren't here, and they have no paper work on their desk.

(Luna looks around the office)

luna: soon this we all be mine, not to excited about the work though but I will hve alex as my king to help.

Star: Having fun

(Luna turns around embarrassed)

Star: this is not the first time I caught you in my office, dreaming about the day you will be queen

Luna: when I am queen, I will be great.

Star: I am sure you will be, when I see you are fully ready to inherit the throne I will retire my throne to you.

(Marco comes in to the office with a stack of paper)

Star: Oh great paper work

Marco: and there is more outside

(Marco sets the papers down, and brings in stack after stack)

Star: Luna looks like your father and I will be here for a while.

Marco: I saw alex passing by me in the hall way go to him, we will check up on you when we are finished.

(Luna leaves stars office in a hurry to find alex.)

Luna: alex, sorry to make you wait

Alex: I didn't wait to long

Luna: so do you want to take a ride around mewni

Alex: you said you wanted to relax, lets go.

(Luna and alex both get on their horses, and begin t o ride through mewni)

(Mewmans stop and waive to the two royal family members)

Mewman: that's our future king and queen

(luna blushes on her horse while more mewmans point out that alex will be her king)

(Luna races forward out of mewni, alex follows Luna behind her)

alex: Luna wait, Luna.

(Luna stops her horse and ges off)

alex: are you ok Luna.

Luna: Its weird hereing it from other people who already say it

Alex: say what

Luna: You and Me, king and queen.

Alex: wait didn't we already say I wanted to be your king and you wanted to be my queen.

Luna: I did

Alex: so what is wrong?

Luna: hearing it from other people just makes me feel embarrassed like hearing from my parents, and other mewmans.

(alex leans in and kisses Luna)

alex: come on don't be so bashfull

(Luna kisses alex)

Luna: Ok I will try.

Alex: want to keep riding

Luna: I do.

(Luna and alex get back on their horses and ride back to mewni and come to the arena, just in time to see the knights still traing)

Higgs: Knights solute to royalty

(The knights ALL solute)

Higgs: what bring the prince and princess to my arena, come to train more

Alex: No we are just taking a ride, around the arena.

Luna: how is training

Higgs: getting these knights into shape some are a few still not up to standards

Alex: well if any captain can do it its you,

Higgs: funny your talking to me the way marco the king does, nit surprised seeing that I am looking at the next king of mewni.

(Luna and alex smile)

Higgs: I will be happy to serve you as captain when you are named our new king and queen.

Luna: I expect nothing less.

(Luna and Alex ride back to the castle)

alex: you try and run this time, even when higgs said it infront of all those knights.

Luna: I don't you I wont run, I said it this morning to myself I will soon be ready to take the thrown with you as my king.

Alex: I do like the sound of that.

(Luna and alex enjoy a meal together prepared by the the chef)

(star and Marco arrive to join them a bit later)

Marco: how was your day

Luna: eventful, we had a great day.

(alex kisses Luna goodbye and goes back to the underworld)


	207. Chapter 207 acting captain

Chapter 207 Acting Captain.

(Star and Marco work on today paper work when Higgs walks in to stars office)

Higgs: Hello my king and queen.

Marco: Higgs goodmorning, is there something you need

HiggsL Yes My king

Star: ask away.

Higgs: I will like to take a leave of absensence from the knights

Marco: really Higgs what is this about

Higgs: I just want to take a vacation with Hunter, and I would Like permission from my king and queen

Star: well you are captain and losing you and hunter for a significant amount of time will be a huge loss, But I will not stand in the way of love for you two to spend time together. So permission granted.

Higgs: thank you queen butterfly.

Marco: one thing is we will need a replacement captain, someone will need to keep those knights in shape

Higgs: I know, I have a few names in mind, But before I explore the knights Marco I think the acting captain should be you. You trained with me I would not be captain if It wasn't for you I truly trust you with that position.

Marco: Me, well Its been a while since I have been at the arena and it would be great to train the knights my way. you don't want to see if one of your top acting knights can handle the responsibilities of being a captain. To gibe them a short time at the lead.

Higgs: I did think about that two its up in the air at the end of the day I will have my decision.

Star: Ok well I belive you should get going to train the knights on your last day before your vacation.

(Luna wakes Up and get dressed, she then goes down to thrown room and waits for alex)

(Luna begins to whistle to past the time, time starts to go by first a hour than two, Luna starts to get bored and wonder where alex is)

Luna: he should have been here by now.

(Luna looks behind her to see Her parents Thrown chairs)

Luna: Nobody is around, so why not

(Luna sits on her mothers chairs and looks over imagining alex sitting next to her)

Luna: if only you were here for real.

(A portal opens and alex walks through and sees Luna)

Alex: hello your majesty, My queen.

Luna: what happened, I was wondering if you were ever coming.

Alex: sorry I had some prince duties to attend to. My parents both needed me.

Luna: well you are here now, come on lets go.

(Luna takes Alex hand and runs out of the castle)

(Inside the arena Higgs works the Knights to the bone keeping them moving, and anylising there skills)

Seth: Hey Mj, whats with this intense workout

Mj: what cant keep up

Seth: No but seems like higgs is watching us closely

Amy: do you think Higgs is retiring?

Mj: No way, she couldn't

Seth: But what if she is,

Amy: then she is looking at someone to be the next captain

Mj: well as the knight that ranks 1st on the leader board it means that I am up in the running

Ashley: come on MJ, any knight could be chosen.

Mj: then it looks like at the end of the day one of us could be the new captain.

Seth: don't worry guys when I am captain

Mj: You?

(Mj and seth begin to wrestle on the ground which starts to form a crowd, seth Pins Mj down, but Mj fights through continuing to figh seth, Till Higgs comes over knocking both the two knights heads together and throwing them to the ground)

Higgs: Knock is off you two that's ten laps for fighting now go, for the rest of you three laps up the mountain and go.

(Seth and Mj start their laps, while the other knights head to the top of the mountain.)

Higgs: Those idiots. Battle for captain spot well I think I made my decision.

(The knights complete there workout and line up)

Higgs: that's all for today you have you stations now go.

Mj: wait captain, do you have anything else to tell us

Higgs: No.

(The knights leave the arena)

(Luna and alex enjoy a meal on mewni, mewmans stop and talk about Luna and alex together, Luna hears all of this and remains confident)

alex: they keep talking about us

luna: I know, but it means they are accepting us.

(Luna and alex both smile as they continue to enjoy their meal, and hear more comments from more mewmans.)

(Higgs walks into her room and sees Hunter packing a bag)

Hunter: ready to go tomorrow

Higgs: all set we really didn't get a proper honey moon, so I am excited to go around to other dimensions and explore)

Hunter: Me too, just you and me.

Higgs: I do, but I do have one more thing to do. I will be back in a moment.

(Higgs walks into stars office to see Marco and Star finishing up the last of their work)

Higgs: hello again my king and queen

Marco: higgs have you made your decision.

(Higgs bows infront of Marco and Star)

Higgs: Please Marco I need you to be the captain, the other knights are to immature, who ever I pick will make jokes and enjoy that role of captain, they will brag to the others but wont truly take it serious. I need you. Please Marco diaz king of mewni be my acting captain

(Star looks at Marco)

Marco: Higgs you can count on me, I will be the captain.


	208. Chapter 208 First day on the job

Chapter 208 first day on the Job

(Marco wakes up with Star)

Star: Morning captain.

Marco: morning queen.

Star: Higgs really picked a excellent choice for the title of captain.

Marco: I am only acting captain, ounce Higgs returns I will return her title.

Star: But for know, you're my king and captain.

(Star kisses Marco,)

Marco: I do feel kind of bad I am giving you my half of the work

Star: don't worry I already thought about how to get around that.

Marco: well I cant be late on my first day.

(Marco gives star a kiss goobye)

(Marco sees higgs and Hunter)

Marco: Hey morning Higgs are you two heading out

Hunter: yes we were just about to leave

Higgs: take good care of them while I am gone, I expect for them to be better when I return

Marco:: I am a little nervous for my first day, did you tell them

Higgs: No it will be a surprise, I wrote down a few exercises

(Higgs hands Marco the training schedule)

Higgs: also don't be afraid to change it up you are the captain now so have fun.

Hunter: we better get going

(Hunter opens a portal, higgs and Hunter head out)

(Marco heads down the hall, and while he heads down to the arena he cant help but to imagine when he began his training with Higgs, there 5 round competition, when he was given the title of a knight, and was forced to be separated from Star. Later became her own Knight. He has a lot of battles in the past and has learned a lot from each one.)

Marco: I am a teacher now, Hope these knigts are ready.

(The knights line up waiting for higgs)

Seth: she is not here, the captain is never late.

Mj: come to think of it, where is Hunter he is gone too.

Ashley: your right they are normally both the first ones here.

Seth: this feels weird, is this a test

Mj: is she waching us from afar.

Amy: maybe it's a surprise she, you guys were guessing if she was going to choose the next captain, maybe its time that she chooses one of us.

Ashley: I wonder who it is.

Seth: wait if Hunter is not here, than is Hunter being introduced as the new captain.

(The knights here steps coming from the tunnel expecting Higgs and Hunter and then see Marco coming from the tunnel in his traditional knight outfit, with a his helmet under his arm)

ashley: it's the king

MJ: My brother

Seth: knights assume the postion

(The Knights all solute marco as he faces the knights)

Marco: at ease knights you cant rest. Higgs has placed me in charge as the acting captain, so I hope you are ready for my training.

Seth: what

Mj: my brother in is the captain

Ashley: that's a bit of a shock

(The knights all leave out of the tunnel to begin their run up the mountain)

Marco: Hold it, you wont be running today,

(marco shows off a few of his karate moves)

Marco: I want you to do as I do

(The knights follow marcos punches and kicks)

Marco: in battle you may not have your sword on you always, so you might need to fight with your bare hands. That's where I come in I am a black belt. I want to see you all train my way now.

(the knights continue to follow marco's movements0

(Marco Jr gets a small smile on his face)

Seth: MJ what is with that smile

MJ: just memories I remember practing like this with my brother when I was younger. While he was on mewni I used to admire his trophies and medals from karate tournaments so I wanted to train just like that.

(in Stars office Star keeps signing a lot of paper work,)

star: Marco was right its difficult doing all this work by myself, I need someone to help)

(The door opens and luna and alex step inside)

Luna: Mom you wanted to see us

Star: yes, your father is taking over the job of the captain so I need you both to help me with this paper work, help me file this please

Luna: Ok mom

Alex: sure where should we start

(Star gives Luna and Alex direction to help them move the paper work along)

(Luna and alex help Star remove stack after stack of paper work)

(alex whisper Luna)

Alex: its practice when I am king and your queen, this is what we will have to do

(Luna first blushes then starts to laugh a bit)

Star: what are you two chatting about

Luna: nothing

(Star looks at both of them)

(Star keeps handing alex and Luna paper work, until the stack is finished)

Star: thanks a lot you two, you are both relieved of duty, go anywhere you want.

(Luna and alex leave together)

alex: that was not so bad it was pretty easy, I have seen my parents do almost the same thing.

Luna: Yea My parents have shown me and few times how the royal duties work.

(Hours go by and the knights finish there training and are excused from the arena)

Seth: those punches and kicks are a bit harder in armor, and Now our king is in charge

Mj: it's not too bad, I mean training without our swords is a vital skill.

Ashley: yes it was pretty good training.

Amy: come on seth shawn is waiting for us.

(Seth and Amy leave to ther child, Ashley and Mj walk together through the castle)

Ashley: so how was seeing your brother as the captain,

MJ I always heard stories of my brother acomplishments and I have also seen them first hand I am excited to be trained by my brother again.

(Ashley grabs Mj hand and walks down a hall when they see Luna and alex chatting and holding hands both stop and smile at each other as they see they are both with their love then pass each other in the hallway)

(Marco walks into stars office to see Star)

Star: how was the first day

Marco: easier than I thought, and ready for tomorrow, what about you

Star: I had alex and Luna's help

Marco: Oh getting them ready to take over as king and queen

Star: funny enough I saw they whispering, I think they were talking about the same thing.

Marco: soon when we retir, and give our daughter the thrown it can just be you and me

Star: we could finaly spend all day together in bed, no more paper work I can imagine now.

(Marco gives Star a kiss)

Star: I don't think anyone is coming to disturb us

Marco: hopefully not

(Marco and star continue to kiss, in stars office as the blood moon shines high in the sky)


	209. Chapter 209 Combat training

Chapter 209 Combat training.

(Marco gets up early that wakes up star)

Star: where are you going

Marco: Knight traing begins early in the morning

Star: so I am not going to have you all to myself.

Marco: when training is over I will find you then it will be just us.

Star: Ok come back soon.

(Marco start to walk down a hallway and sees amy with shawn)

amy: good morning captain,

Marco: good morning amy, are you coming for traing

Amy: wish I could, but shawn is being a little fussy today.

(Marco sees Luna coming down a hallway)

Luna: morning dad

Marco: Luna can you watch shawn durning training

Luna: sure I have no problem with that.

(Luna walks with shawn to the areana)

Amy: thank you Luna for your help

Luna: its no trouble

(Amy lines up with the other knights)

Marco: Ok Knights take out your swords I want you to practice your sword slashes, practice your stance, Practice your movemnts and balance.

(Marco watches as The Knights practice, all in unison.)

Marco: remember we are the last stand to protect mewni, the people depend on you, Luna, star and Me we all depend on you, show me your will, your skill, keep it up.

Seth: we have not done training like this

Marco: as captain now, you will follow my orders, but if you don't need this than I can prove you need this,

(Marco hands Seth a wooden training sword)

Marco: make you a deal if you can tag me with this sword you can be captain, and you can call the shots

(Seth comes charging in at Marco, Marco puts his hands behind his back and dodges everyone of Seth attempts)

Luna: what an idiot, really think he can actually win Marco's game.

(Seth keeps trying and trying but Marco just keeps dodging, seth cant even get close.)

Marco: ready to admit deafeat

Seth: No.

(Seth tries to take another swing at Marco, Marco dodges another attempt, disarms seth from his sword, flips him on his stomach and pins his arm back)

Marco: you see why you need training, your movements were all over the place. No coordination at all Now would you like to continue my training or leave the arena

(Marco lets go of seth, seth picks up his sword and falls back in line)

Marco: anyone else want take a shot at me

(The knights only continue there training)

Marco; very good,

(a hour goes by of the knights training)

Marco: Ok I want everyone here to pair up, One of you will attempt as seth did to land a strike on your opponent, the other will do as I did atmept to evade your opponent and then disarm their sword and pin them to the ground. Now pair up.

(Everyone begins to find partners)

MJ: Ashley want to be parters

Ashley: of course, but don't think I will go easy on you

Seth: amy.

Amy: I will, don't embarrass your self our son is watching,

(Luna looks at Shawn, ready to watch your mom and dad compete.)

(Ashley and Mj step up first)

Marco: who wants to be on the offensive and who wants to play defense

Ashley: I will take the offensive

(Marco hands Ashley a wooden sword)

(Ashley starts to try and hit Mj, Mj is able to dodge Ashley, but he cant disarm her)

alex: its cool seing your dad as captain

(Luna jumps out of her seat)

Luna: when did you get here?

Alex: I came to mewni your mom made a suggestion, that you might be here so here I am.

Luna: Im glad, I am just watching Shawn training should be over soon

(Luna and alex watch as Ashley and MJ keep fighting, Mj looses his balance, and Ashley lands a hit, knocking Mj to the ground)

Marco: Next

(Seth and amy step up next, amy tries attempt to hit seth, only for seth to be able to dodge all of amy attempts, seth is able to ge a chance at disarming amy and pins her

Marco: very good you learned, Next.

(each knight pairs steps up and all fight it out.)

Marco: that is enough for today, you have your scheduled arenas

(amy takes shawn back, seth walks with His two girls)

(Mj and Ashley leave together)

Luna: you did good Dad, I think you are doing a great job with them.

Marco: what are you doing today.

Luna: spend the rest of the day with him.

Marco: Go have Fun.

(Luna and alex leave together)

(Marco looks around the entire arena, I hope you are proud when you return.)

(marco heads to stars office to find her still working)

Marco: still working huh

Star: yes I had a few squires helping me, but I don't know where they went

Marco: Im here and I can help you finish

(Marco helps star finish the rest of the pile of paper till the desk is cleared)

Star: finally how was training?

Marco: training is going well they are adjusting to the new captain

Star: since training is over now I have you all to myself

(Star gives Marco a kiss, both look out from the window seeing all of mewni.)


	210. Chapter 210 hide and seek

Chapter 210 Hide and seek.

(Star wakes Up to See about leave)

Marco: sorry did I wake you

Star: when You get out of bed I could tell

Marco: I have to get to the arena early

Star: I know your trying to take your new position seriously, but its taking you away from

(Marco kisses Star)

Marco feel better

Star: On more

(Star kisses Marco)

Marco: I promise oune training is over I will come back to you, that will always be my promise

Star: Ok cant wait till your return

(Marco heads to the arena, and walks around the arena alone.)

Marco: as the captain its my job to keep these knights in check, and motivated. Today will be fun.

(Luna heads to her Moms office to see Star filing paper work,)

Luna: Hey Mom need some help

Star: Oh Luna no its fine I got it

(Luna picks up a stack of paper and starts helping)

Star: Luna I said I didn't need help

Luna: I know but you look like you need help, and alex wont be here for a while so let me help while you dad is captain

Star: thank you sweet heart

Luna: also it would be great practice.

(Luna helps Star begin filing paper work, Luna looks out the window)

Luna: hey Mom If you look closey I think I can see dad in the arena

Star: How can you see that far

Luna: New magic, eye scope. I can see from a far distance away even through objects

Star: pretty cool there your always practicing

Luna: I am, always trying something new

Star: so what can you see

Luna: the knights just started to pile in to the arena,

Star: Luna I have another stack of work

(Luna continues to help star with her paper work)

(In the arena the knights await orders)

Marco: today we are going to have a bit of fun

Seth: Fun?

Marco: yes Fun, we are going to play a game

MJ: what kind of game

Marco: heros against villans competitions.

Ashley: can you explain?

Marco: Yes you will break into two teams, I have here rope, the heros will try catch each member of the villains team, catch each member and bring them back here and you will win. If the villains are able to escape then the heros lose.

Amy: excuse but what is the point to this

Marco: not every time you will be charging into battle, say we have villains come into our kingdom and steal top secret information and leave its up to you to track them down, find them and bring them back so they cant leak this information. Or one of the royal families have been kidnapped its up to you to find them and bring them back safe. Seth, amy you have first hand expirece on this matter

Seth: yes we do

Amy: Understood

Marco: this is the game we will be playing the vilains have top-secret information bring each one back here, do not let one escape. I have here a cannon, when I fire it into the sky it will make a symbol showing the game is over.

(The Knights all break off into two teams. Seth and MJ are on the villains team, amy and Ashley are on the heros team)

Marco: villains you have a one minute head start go.

(The villains team head off and starts running)

Marco: knights plan how you will bring them back, strategize, and win.

(Marco blows his whistle and the knights take off)

(As the knights head into the forrest them break off into groups to locate the villain team)

Amy: this is crazy they all have a head start and probably scattered all over the place, this is going to be diffult

Ashley: that is the idea

Amy: what do you mean.

Ashley: think about if we are under attack the villains already get a head start on us, before we can come to the rescue. We would not know how many there are or if they could over power us its our job to close that gap and take the lead.

Amy: I saw everyone break into group, watch my back and I Got yours.

Ashley: Ok. Lets go.

(amy and Ashley catch up to two knights on their team, already caught two villians.)

Knights: we figured is they are moving all through this area, then we could set traps

KNIGHTS: so we were able to catch a few,

Ashley: Ok bring them back to marco.

(The knights escort the caught knights back to the arena)

Marco: wow a few down already

Amy: hey Ashley with our skill we could easily get the lower ranked knights but wat will be difficult is Mj and seth.

Ashley: I know we played a similar game when we were children seth was great at this game.

Amy: we will need to think like them.

(Hours go by and more villains knight fall victim to traps)

amy: all that is left is Mj and seth

Ashley: that cannon could go off at any time.

(Ashley and seth here a noise and run to finding three knights tied up)

amy: what happened

knight: it was seth we found him, then he jumped all of us at ounce, he said the villains could go on the attack too no point in hinding.

Ashley: so he has moved to the offense

(amy and Ashley here another noise screaming when they follow it them find more knights tied up)

amy: let me guess seth

Knights: yes he just came out from the tree he was so fast we could not stop him.

Amy: I have a idea.

(Ashley starts to walk through the forrest hereing noises, all around her)

Ashley: come on out seth, just you and me one on On brother vs sister

(amy hides behind a tree ready and waiting.)

Ashley: come on out bro you chicken.

(amy prepares with her trap, only for seth to be behind her)

seth: good try trying to get me in the Middle for your trap

Amy: I know you would be smarter than that.

Seth: playing the part of the villain is kind of fun

(amy pulls a rope trapping both amy and seth in a knot, upside down in a tree)

seth: what happened

amy: if thought about it and I knew you would go after me I was the bait

seth: great now we are both upside down

(Ashley cuts the rope helping them both down)

amy: win this Ashley

(ashley runs through the forrest searching for MJ)

(Ashley heres whistleing and laughter)

Ashley: come on Mj, I have a kiss for you if you surrender

(Ashley sets off a trap that almost gets her)

Ashley: nice try Mj

(Ashley looks around and sees Mj running through the trees, ashley chaces after her)

Mj: got to be faster you're on a time limit

(Mj gets surrounded my some knights)

Mj: oh perfect, so who is first

(the knights rush Mj all together, Mj tries to fight them off but gets tied up)

(Ashley Lead Mj into the arena with the other villain team)

(ashley gives Mj a kiss on the lips)

Ashley: I promised I had a kiss for you and I keep my promises

(Marco sets of a cannon into the sky the firework explodes,)

Marco: knights win.

Ashley: captain this was excellect training thank you

Marco: your welcome, now training is over enjoy the rest of the day

(the villain knights are untied and leave the arena, Marco heads to the dining room to find alex, Luna and star are enjoying a meal)

star: Marco we made you a plate, come and sit down

(marco enjoys a meal with everyone)

Luna: I helped mom again with paper work

Star: she is learning a lot

Marco: makes great practice when you are ready for the real thing.


	211. Chapter 211 Off day

Chapter 211 off day.

(Star wakes Up from a kiss from Marco)

Star: that's a great way to start the day.

Marco: Morning my queen

Star: Morning my king, But wait don't you have knight training

Marco: I did, But I posted a note and Gave every knight the day off

Star: can you do that

Marco: why not I am captain, and they have been working so hard they deserve a personal day, plus I thought about what you said today I am all yours.

Star: Perfect.

Marco: we should get to work, the faster we can finish the paper work the more time we have just us together

(Star and Marco go to star's office to begin the mountain of paper work)

(Luna wakes and starts to heading down to see alex waiting for her)

Luna: what is going on

Alex: well I know yesterday I showed up late, we had dinner but nothing else so I thought I come over early

Luna: well what do you want to do.

Alex: anything as long I am with you.

(Luna and alex leave the castle, taking a walk through town)

Luna: how is your family

Alex: Mom kind of just does whatever she wants, I mean its so strange she is upredictible and always challenges dad and me to weird games that only she can win.

Luna: My dad would tell me about Janna while he grew up with her, she was more or less the same kind of always stole stuff from him, his keys. She could always pick his lock and get all hs information

Alex: that kind of what she is now, try hiding things from her she always finds out.

(Luna has a short laugh)

Luna: Is she a good queen

Alex: its weird I see her as my mom first, eve though I am half human I still look more like my father, Janna is relaly the only one that looks different and she is great the citizens all love her and her love for the underworld, makes everyone feel better where they live.

Luna: that's great,

Alex: what about your parents,

Luna: dad is now captain, so it's less time away from each other. They have kept their marriage strong, by always keeping the right decisions for mewni and thinking to the future, I always see old photo's of them when they were younger, mom says her persaonlity is me, and I looks more Like my dad. It's confusing.

Alex: were you helping your parents more

Luna: yea Mom keeps teaching me.

(Luna and alex keep walking through the town)

(Ashley wakes up with Mj Holding her)

Ashley: Oh morning Mj

Mj: Morning

(Mj gives Ashley a kiss)

Ashley: Oh no training

(ashley starts to get dressed)

Mj: don't worry about it, Marco called training off

Ashley: really

(Ashley lays down next Mj)

Ashley: what are you thinking about.

MJ: last night.

(Flashback to yesterday)

(The knights leave the arena, after a intense game of hide and seek, knight edition)

(Mj and Ashley change out of their knight armor into regular close)

Mj: My brother has changed the knights training and it has made us improve with combat fighting, hand to hand, disarming opponents and creating events that we need to prepare for.

Ashley: its made us improve a lot seeing our king like that gets me so fired up.

(Ashley and Mj walk past Seth and Amy as Shawn walks with them)

MJ: is he walking already

Amy: a bit, but mostly we have to still hold him.

Seth: tomorrow is going to another intense day

(The night starts to come, and after Mj and Ashley finish a meal together, Mj takes Ashley to her room)

Mj: see you tomorrow, britght and early

Ashley: you know Mj you could stay here tonight, I wont tell anyone, it could just be us.

(Ashley Pulls Mj in for a kiss, than takes Mj hand into her room)

(End flashback)

Ashley: it was a fun night

Mj: lets try to keep this a secret, just between us.

Ashley: we could keep it a secret, I actauly don't want to get up having this whole day off makes me just want to lie down in bed, and especially with you.

(Ashley falls asleep agai with Mj)

(Marco and Star finish up their paper work, and leave the office)

Star: I a really happy you gave the knights the day off so it could be just us for the entire day. I will be much mre happier when Higgs returns so I can have you all to myself again.

Marco: I cant wait

(star grabs Marco's hand and kisses him on the cheek)

Star: Come on, lets take a little stroll.

(when Marco and Star walk through mewni it draws a huge crowd as Mewni has not seen the royal family out of the castle in the town of mewni in some time.)

Mewni: My queen you are so beautiful

Star: Hello everyone

Mewni: Marco you are so lucky to be married to the queen.

(Marco and Star spend time with the citizens of Mewni of shaking hands and smiling)

Star: please if anyone has a way mewni can improve don't be afraid to write us and we can look into it and approve it,

Marco: thank you for you're support

(Luna and Alex make their way back to the castle, and sees Marco and Star on their way back to.)

Marco: Hey you two,

Alex: Hello king of mewni.

Star: prince of the underworld, would you like to stay again for dinner?

Alex: Yes, thank you queen of mewni

(Alex, Luna, star and Marco all sit down for dinner, a huge meal is prepared by the royal cooks.

Alex: Thank you so much

Marco: its no trouble we are happy to have you stay.

(The meal is finished; Marco and Star go to their room,)

Luna: Hey alex, do you want to stay over tonight

Alex: I would,

Luna: Ok But we have to be quite and cant anyone know.

(Luna and alex go to Luna's room alex and Luna fall asleep together)


	212. Chapter 212 Keep climbing

Chapter 212 keep climbing.

(Luna wakes Up with alex just staring at her)

Luna: what are you doing

Alex: I woke up a few minues before you, rather move I waited till you woke up

Luna: Ok well I am finally, up at least this way I don't need to wait for you to get here if you are already here,

Alex: anything you want to do

Luna: I got a idea come on

(Luna and alex leave as they head down stairs they stop when they here Tom and Janna)

Tom: Marco have you seen alex, I know he came here yesterday but didn't come home.

Janna: where could by son be

Marco: don't worry we will find them

Luna: Uh oh you didn't tell them you stayed

Alex: No, I can handle when My dad gets mad, but my mom whole different story she is really scary

Luna: well if we come down now it will be to obvious lets just back up and come out the other side

alex: I could just say I came home late and didn't want to desorb them and left early in the morning

Luna: Ok lets go.

(Luna and alex turn around and bump into star)

star: going somewhere

(star uses her magic to lift luna and alex off the ground and float them down starirs)

Star: look what I found

(Star releases her magic dropping Luna and alex)

Alex: Busted

Luna: we are in trouble aren't we

Tom: what is going on

Janna: and tell us the truth

Alex: I Stayed with Luna last night

(Janna takes a deep breath)

Janna: its fine

Alex Its is?

Janna: well I do wish you would say when you are staying with your girlfriend, but we are not going to keep you guys apart we both trust you to be responsible, now go play or do what ever you were going to do

(Luna runs with alex out of the castle)

Tom: that kid.

Janna: Come on Tom, we were just like that sneaking around, sleeping with each other late at night

Tom: JANNA

Janna: what don't like me saying that infront of Marco and Star, I Know they were just the same, Marco's mom would tell me, Marco would come down with lipstick all over his face and not realize it

Marco: JANNA

Star: Now that everything has been sorted out, lets just get back to what we all do best

Marco: the knights are waiting for me see you later tonight star.

(Marco leave to the arena)

Tom: what is he talking about

Star: Marco is the acting captain, since higgs and Hunter went on a small vacation.

Janna: interesting,

(Janna starts leaving to the arena)

Tom: where are you going

Janna: to see the captain in action

Tom: want to join us, I am going to watch

Star: I could

(Star and Tom follow janna to the arena, and take a seat)

Marco: Knights I hope you all enjoyed you day off because I hope to get triple out of all of you today to make up for it. First what I taught you pair up and challenge your opponent one will try and strike with their traiing sword, the other will attempt to dodge, and disarm your opponent, if anyone wants to take a chance at me best of luck

(MJ and seth both look at each other and run at Marco)

Marco: fine two on me

(Marco is able to dodge two attacks at ounce only blocking and deflecting them their attept with his own hands and he grabs Mj wrist to deflect his attacks, and ducking seth attacks)

Marco: come on, both of you you should be able to get one hit

(MJ goes for Marco lges, Marco takes a jump back, seth jumps off MJ back to get air asult on Marco, Marco catches Seth in air diarms him from his sword, and throws him into MJ)

Janna: wow Marco does not hold back, Impressive

Star: Higgs was right to choose him

Tom: I wonder how I would fair against him

(Janna and Star both laugh)

Marco: Ok now fall back in line and try with your partner. You both have a long way to go till you can tag me

(Marco is able to block an attack from Ashley from behind, disarming her)

Marco: good try I do commend you on your effort I had to use my sword to block your attack, points for your effort an assassination attempt, while my back was turn and had me focused on the two of them, you snuck around very clever, but I could feel your intent to strike, back in line young lady

Janna: that is something really impressive,

Star: Marco actually has a sence with his magic, he could feel the presence of anyone 360 degress around him, makes him a amazing knight for battle sence.

Tom; that's crazy.

(The knights pair and practice on each other)

Marco: keep your minds sharp, focus on your opponent.

(hours pass,)

Marco: Knight you are dismissed you have your orders you may leave.

(The knights all leave the arena)

Ashley: your brother definelty is making this training more interesting. New skills creative thinking

Marco Jr: Higgs will be impressised

Ashley: so Mj do you want to stay in my room tonight again, I mean if you want to.

MJ: Of course, I was hoping you would ask

(Janna, Tom, and Star all clap as the last knight left)

Janna: very impressive

Marco: thank you, thank you.

(Star, Janna, Marco, and Tom head back to the castle, they find Luna and alex waiting for them)

Tom: Ok son time to head home

Alex: alright dad

(the lucitor family leave through a portal back to the underworld)

Marco: Ok Luna, could you help us, your mother watched me at the arena so we never did the paper work.

Luna: you need my help.

Star: would make the time go faster.

(Luna, star, Marco get to work finishing stacks of paper)

Luna: This is a lot more than usual

Marco: well your mother and I told the citizens that they should send documents to our office. I guess they took our word for it.

Luna: This is a lot, I mean stacks and stacks

Star: yea probably going to get little sleep.

(a couple of hours pass)

Marco: ok Luna, head to bed. Your mother and I could finish the rest

(Luna heads to her room and crashes on the bed falling asleep)

Star: you just wanted to be alone didn't you.

(Marco turns around and kisses Star)

Marco: of course.

Star: been waiting for that kiss all day.

(Marco and Star finish the rest of the paper, star begins to fall asleep at her desk)

Marco: Ok Star its time to go to bed

(Marco and Star head to bed)

Star: I love you Marco.

Marco: Love you to Star.

Star: kiss me one more time before bed.

(Marco kisses star, Marco holds star close as they both fall sleep)


	213. Chapter 213 assassination Game

Chapter 213 Assassination Game.

(Marco wakes up with star still sleeping, Marco tries to get up quietly, but feels Star holding him)

Marco: your awake aren't you.

(Star fake snores, Marco tries to get up again, but feels Star holding on tighter)

Marco: that answers that.

Star: Just a but longer, please your going to leave and last night was so much fun I want a little more time.

Marco: I give in, I little bit longer than.

(Marco closes his eyes for a bit longer,)

(Ashley and Mj get up)

ashley: Morning

Mj: Morning

Ashley: so I don't want to ask again, but want to make this a regular thing you could stay in my room.

Mj: I would like that.

(Ashley and Mj get up and leave to the arena)

(Marco opens his eyes again, and leaves for the arena, star tries to hold Marco, Marco gives Star a kiss on the lips, which makes Star let go)

Marco: I will give you another kiss like that when I return

(Star smiles, and begins to wake up)

(The knights line up waiting for Marco)

Seth: what does he have instore for us today

Amy: don't know but I bet it will be exciting.

Mj: His Training has been different from Higgs, but which is better changes in routine could be good.

Ashley: well he has not changed the board has he forgot about it,

Mj: No I don't think he cares that much about rankings that we make new skills

Seth: well you would say that your still in first, I wish he would I care.

(Seth is knocked down hard to the ground by Marco)

Seth: what was that.

Marco: assassination attack, you were not ready, and I was ready to strike

Seth: what are you talking about.

Marco: I thought about the way Ashley attacked me, my back was turned, so today a new game, one with stealth, deception, and fast efficient tactics. This game will be no holds barb , all of mewni will be your battle field, similar to hide and seek, but instead no teams everyone against everyone. You can make teams while the game is going on but can you trust them,

Mj: wait what.

Ashley: lets do this.

Marco: Hold up, before the game begins, if you get hit your out. Develop new skills in this battle return here if you loose

(amy runs off out of the arena)

Marco: well amy has the right idea getting away from the crowd

(Everyone scatters,)

Marco: that's more like it.

(The knights run through the town of mewni)

(Mewmnans watch as the town becomes a battlefield filled with knights watching)

(MJ watches from a roof top)

Mj: first skill observe everyone, know their combat tactics, second skill, timing don't go all out right away conserve energy, third skill wait for a oppenening and strike)

(MJ jumps from the rooftop taking out two knights while they were battling)

(Seth watches from a corner,)

Seth: Mj nice hit a run tactic, but you gace away your position to early now you are in the open, but its not time yet,

(Setth jumps up to the roof top watching the battles through the street, with this birds eye view everyone will be focused on the ground and not over their heads)

(Marco waits as more knigths take a seat in the stands, who have been eliminated)

(Two knights gets ambushed by ashley and amy)

Knight: what both of them

Amy: another two down

Ashley: good thing we teamed up.

(amy and Ashley head into a ally)

amy: remember we are only teammates till we take out the boys

Ashley: I know, ounce they are out we are enemies

Amy: a large amount of the knights have been taken out, they were so concerned with battling they didn't notice a attack from behind. This fight in this assassination game is more like 1 on 50.

Ashley: we have to keep moving, duck and Hide

(Ashley, and Amy start moving they both dodge as seth jumps from the roof)

seth: so your working together

amy: you revealed yourself now its two on one.

(two more knights surround amy and Ashley)

seth: Made my own team

amy: plan B

Ashley: tactiful retreat

(Ashley and amy start running

Seth: don't just stand there follow them

(The knights follow Ashley and amy only to get blindsided by Mj)

seth: why

Mj: sorry not sorry had to take out your team.

Seth: so how many are left

Mj: my guess only a handful

(seth and Mj head in different directions)

(Luna and alex find Marco in the arena)

Luna: what is going we heard a lot of noise coming from the town

Alex: why are all those knights just sitting there?

Marco: it's a game,

Luna: seems crazy.

(More knights take a seat in the stands)

Marco: by the looks of it Ashley, amy, seth and Mj are left how typical those four are always on top of everything, definetly the leaders of the pack. One of those four will surpass, me and Higgs and be captain.

(In the town the final four all meet in the center)

Mj: fine seth I will agree to a truce

(Mj and seth both chanrge at ashley and amy)

(the knights fight through the streets Ashley and seth, both knock each other out of the competition)

amy: well this is a first

Mj: It is we have never gone one on one before.

(Ashley and Mj sit back and watch the final fight)

(amy goes for a fast strike that is blocked, MJ returns with a strike of his own, But amy blows a powder at Mj)

MJ: what is this it stinks I feel like I am going to throw up

Amy: Marco said there was no rules, so I developed my own skills, multiple special powders, this one is like rotten eggs

(amy disarms Mj, and takes him out with a sword slash)

(The knights return all together)

Marco: so who won

(MJ raises amy's hand,)

Marco: congragulations amy, I hope you all gained knollege from this fight, you can all leave now.

(The Knights start to head out)

Luna: where are you going dad

Marco: to see your mother

(Marco leaves back to the castle)

alex: should we help them, I wonder if there is a lot of paper work they need to do.

Luna: I don't think paper work is on my dads mind, my parents just want to act all lovey duvey with each other when they are alone

Alex: your on to talk

(lUna looks down that she was holding alex's hand the whole time)

Luna: well, its just I like to have my personal time too.

(Marco finds Star and helps her finish the rest of her work)

star: there was not a lot of work today, I was shocked when I found little documents

Marco: than what did you do

Star: I watched your knights fighting I kept a eye on all of them, I made multiple portals to watch everything, it was very entertaining, I am glad that they did not do a lot of damage to the town.

Marco: I may have went a little over board with my orders, making no rules in the fight.

Star: well nobody was harmed so it was all-good. Now I think you owe me something.

(Marco quickly kisses star)

Star: that was a kiss worth waiting for.

(star pulls Marco in for a kiss)

Star: I needed to give a kiss of my own.

(Marco and Star leave and Find Luna and alex)

Marco: will you stay for dinner Alex

Alex: thank you I will.

(Luna, alex, marco, and star all enjoy a meal together)

Alex: Looks like I have to get back, my parents have something planned as a family tomorrow, so sorry Luna I cant stay

(alex leaves through a portal, and Luna just blushes knowing her parents heard all of that)

Star: you wanted him to stay, its ok I know how you feel I could tell you stories about how all I wanted was for my darling Marco to sleep next to me

(Marco begins to blush)

Marco: did you really have to say that out loud, right in front of our daughter

Star: sorry could not help it, I just have some many stories from the past with you and I treasure all of them.

(Luna runs into her moms arms, Marco and Star hold their daughter close)

Luna: I am just tired now, I am think I am ready for bed.

(Luna goes to her room, and Marco and star go to theirs)

Star: Hey Marco do you know when Higgs will be back

Marco: No I don't, whats wrong

Star: Oh its nothing I know the knights are important, but I barley get to see you in the morning because you leave so early, than all day your gone till its almost night, I just missed when It was morning till night it was just you and me

Marco: I will be all yours when higgs returns, I promise

(star gives Marco a kiss before fall asleep together)


	214. Chapter 214 Vacation and Confession

Chapter 214 Vacation and confession.

(Higgs and Hunter continue to explore different dimentions, visiting ancient castles, new worlds,)

Higgs: I wonder how Marco is doing

Hunter: you left him in charge you trusted him enough to hold the placement of captain

Higgs: I hope to see exciting changes

(Hunter and Higgs walk on the beach)

Higgs: how long has it been since we left all this dimention jumping I lost track of time.

Hunter: a little more than a week

Higgs: away from my knights, out here my status of a captain is nothing I am just a traveler moving place to place.

Hunter: have you been any where outside of mewni before

Higgs: when I would go on missions as a squire I would go to different places, when I became a knight I had my own scissors so I would leave to test my skills, in a new environment, but I never traveled for fun like now. What about you?

Hunter: I stayed manly on mewni I would escort the royal family to different places, that was about it.

Higgs: are you ready

Hunter: lets see where we could go next.

(Higgs opens a portal for herself and Hunter, they walk though a large open forrest)

Higgs: well lets keep moving

Hunter: Higgs do you know when you want to turn back and head to mewni

Higgs: I really don't know this is the first time I am doing something just for fun. When we got married it was just right back to training. I want to try and enjoy everything,

Hunter: Ok lets see what this word has,

(Higgs and Hunter walk through the Forrest and find a large open lake)

Hunter: I thought these would come in handy

Higgs: what.

(Hunter pulls out fishing rods)

Hunter: well I thought we could do a little fishing.

Higgs: Ok Lets see what we can catch

(Over on Mewni Marco continues to drill the Knights in close quarters comebat)

Marco: remember disarm your openent first, don't use brute strength, strategize find your opening, then strike

Mj: we have been doing this for hours

Ashley: I am actually getting a rythem,

(Ashley disarms Mj and knocks him to the ground)

MJ: what was that

Ashley: Come on MJ don't be sulking, come disarm my sword, and go for a strike, do the motions we have been practicing

(MJ tries to disarm Ashley but looses his sword and gets knocked down)

Ashley: that's two, want to try for three

MJ: lets go.

Marco: well done keep fighting you will need it

Luna: hey dad

(Marco turns around and to see Luna and alex in the arena)

Marco: what do I ow this surprise

Luna: well alex was thinking could you give him a lesson in training

Marco: sure

(Marco points to a target on the opposite end of the arena)

Marco: hit it.

(Alex makes a huge fire ball, Marco stops him forcing the fire ball to disappear)

Marco: go for position focus on the target and try to hit it for accuracy, if you make the fire to big you might burn down the whole arena.

(Alex throws his fire, but misses)

Alex: Its so far away

Luna: let me try

(Luna focuses her magic blasting it at the target)

Marco: that's a hit. Alex try again, focus on the taget, then fire.

(alex makes his fire ball, blasting the target,)

Marco: that's a hit. There are a few out in the back, want try your luck with target practice.

Alex: sounds fun. Hey Luna want a little competition.

Luna: your on,

(Luna and alex head out back to have their target practice competition)

(Higgs and Hunter continue to collect fish)

Hunter: I think I am winning

Higgs: Oh this is a competition,

(Higgs dives down in the water)

Hunter: Higgs

(5 fish shoot out of the water, higgs pops out of the water)

Higgs: that's five for me

Hunter: I thought we were fishing

Higgs: this is my kind of fishing, more hands on experience

(Hunter dives down, pulling out a fish from the water)

Higgs: I think that's enough for dinner, I am making a fire.

(Higgs and Hunter share their fish)

Hunter: This is delicious

(Higgs looks a her reflection in the lake)

Hunter: do you want to take another dip in the lake

Higgs: No It just I am not as young as used to be.

Hunter: this again, why are you on this we have been married for almost fifteen years and I don't see any changes

Higgs: Its Just what do people think when they look at us I feel like a old women, then they look at us.

Hunter: I remember a women threatening, and attacking mewmans who were flirting with me.

Higgs: well that was just.

Hunter: I have told you this before I will never care what you look like I married the women who was brave and a amazing captain, that's the women I love.

Higgs: thanks; I think I am finally over all that.

Hunter: Check out the stars

Higgs: beautiful tonight

(Higgs and Hunter make camp and rest for the night)

(Marco leaves the arena, after giving the knights their final orders)

Marco: another day of knight training

Star: Paper work has not been so heavy.

Marco: hey I got an idea lets take a ride.

(Marco and Star go to the Pen and Pick up Nachos and take a ride through the sky together)

Star: this brings back a lot of memories

Marco: It does and I am thankful for each one of them.


	215. Chapter 215 Training Intensifies

Chapter 215 Training intensifies

(Seth and Amy knock on ashley's door, they both knock until MJ opens the door)

Seth: Oh what is this

Amy: this is a a interesting way to start the morning

(Mj closes the door)

Seth: Ashley come out here, we have to talk

(Ashley and Mj both open the door)

AmY: so how Long has this been going on.

Seth: answers now.

Mj: well we should get going to

Seth: Oh No answers.

Ashley: for a few days now. I don't see the big problem

Seth: you're my little sister,

Ashley: come on brother its fine, you guys share a bed

Seth: amy and I are married

Ashley: me and Mj have been daiting for a year, why are you getting so over protective we are not kids anymore

Seth: I don't Like it when my sister keeps secret

Ashley: fine, can we just go to training, and if we are late I don't want to know what Marco would have us do.

(The knights line up for Marco)

Marco: Knights today is going to be a little different

Mj: he we go.

Marco: I Have here a bell, when you fail to compete training you will ring it, if you cant go on in training ring this bell

(The Knights start with ten laps around the arena, Next 5 laps up the mountain, followed by 3 laps on the obstacle course)

(the knights collapse on the ground)

Marco: we are not nearly done. Next we are moving to more training.

(The Kights are handed increases weight on their armor, some of the knigts fall down, do to the increase of weight)

Marco; anyone want to ring the bell

(The Knights stand up)

Marco: Knights I want you to take these new swords

(Knights Line up taking their new sword but they are all heavy)

seth: what is this

Marco: these swords are much heavier, try swinging them

MJ: what will this do.

Marco: The amor increases the weight on your body when you take it off you can can be faster with less resistance, for the swords its perfect for training swinging these heavy swords around when you switch back to a lighter one you will see a maor difference.

(The Knights Line up and practice their sword swings)

(Luna and Alex Find Marco in the arena)

Luna: hey dad

Marco: Luna good to see you

Alex: whats with them

Marco: I gave them some heavy armor and swords to train with

Alex: do you have amymore of the target

Marco: No I have not rebuilt them But you could help me

Luna: with what

Marco: knights I want two separate lines.

Ashley: what are we doing?

Marco: Luna, alex use your power to blast the knight, Knights its up to you to be able to block or reflect these attacks. Ready begin

(Luna summons her magic, and alex throws her fire balls at The knights, The weighted armor and sword Makes things a bit difficult the attack come in so fast the knights cant really do anything with it, and begin to get hit every time)

Alex: well I wanted target practice,

Luna: Lets see If you can handle this.

(Luna uses her magic, that blast the knights down, Knights start to ring the bell, seth and Mj still stand)

Mj: Hey little niece, throw that magic at me a bit faster

Luna: alright

(Luna uses her magic, to form a magoc ball, throwing it straight at MJ, Mj takes a swing and with the face of the sword does not cut the spell, but blasts it out of the arena)

Mj: in baseball we call that a homerun, I hope it does not land anywhere important

Seth: alright alex your turn.

(alex creates a fire ball at is thrown at seth, he is able to cut threw it)

Marco: alright everyone take off your armor and use your regular swords)

(Alex and Luna continue to take aim firing at the knights, the knights are able to hit each attack)

Amy: Marco was right it feels so much lighter,

Ashley: all that training was well worth it.

(The Knights continue to Practice till Marco gives the orders that they are all dismissed)

(Ashley and MJ walk together Seth starts to follow but is pulled back by amy)

Amy: come on don't be creepy and follow them just let them be.

(Marco, Luna and alex head to stars office, to find her struggling with paper work)

Star: I dedcided to sleep in a bit I didn't know it would be this bad.

Marco: we are here to help

(Marco, Luna, and alex help star with the paper work, Luna and alex file, while star and Marco review and sign the work.

Star: thank you for this

Marco: its no problem.

Star: How was training

Luna: great, alex and I practice with the knights

Star: that wonderful, a fighter just like me

(The paper work is finally fiished, alex heads back to the underworld)


	216. Chapter 216 Level Up

Chapter 216 level up.

(Star wakes up to find marco not in bed)

STAR: another morning without him, I can't just stay in bed the work is working to pile. Guess I will just get up.

(Star opens her office door to see the work has already begun to pile.)

Star: oh my corn, you have to be kidding me.

(Star cracks her knuckes and begins to get to work)

(In the arena the knights all line up)

Marco: I hope your ready for today

(Mj and seth both grip their swords)

Marco: Now first

(Mj runs forward, swinging at Marco, Marco is able to duck and dodge with ease blocking his attacks finally disarming Mj and holding him down)

Marco: your not there yet.

(Seth comes charging in, but Mj picks up Mj throwing him into seth, seth tries to stand but gets pinned down)

Marco: you both are not there yet, try to think first and because you interrupted my lesson you can do 10 laps around the arena. Wait your going to need these.

(Marco gives MJ and seth their weighted armor)

(Mj and seth leave the arena, to begin their laps)

Marco: Now I want you to practice your combat skills, if anyone wants to challenge me just step up to this circle

(amy and Ashley train)

Amy: our boys are idiots

Ashley: they tried that last time and lost he did the same thing he used one a battering ram and knocked the other down.

Amy: we see him as our king so a lot of times we forget how great of a knight he is

(The knights keep practicing, the knights stop as a few knights take their shot at Marco Marco is able to beat each knight with ease.)

(Seth and Mj return from their run)

Marco: great your back, follow the knights example and train against each other.

Mj: we should have had a plan

Seth: you just ran in there

MJ: come on you were thinking the same thing

Seth: I was. We are not going to be able to tag him

Mj: He has way to much expirence I am looking for a opening at any moment

Seth: same. Lets abserve and watch.

(seth and Mj train but keep a eye on the knights you continue to fail and are forced to do laps with weighted armor, for failing.

(Ashley takes a chance at Marco, But it quickly disarmed and pinned)

Marco: grab some weighted armor and now your on the obstacle course

Mj: see anything

Seth: she lost so fast,

Mj: Marco lets us always make the first move, he is able to prodict our nexr move, they we lose.

Seth: so what your going to try and play a waiting game with Marco and try to let him make the first move.

Mj: I am not going to learn anything if I don't.

(MJ steps up to Marco, MJ turns and sees knights struggling to clear the obstacle course with the weighted armor)

Marco: I told them if they cant complete the obstacle course they have to start over, having second thoughts

MJ: No I am ready.

(Mj draws his sword and takes his stance but does not move.)

Marco: what are you doing you cant attack me if, or win if you don't move,

Mj: I have a strategy

Marco: than how about this I will only use one hand

(MJ stays calm and stay still.)

Marco: have it your way

(With a burst of speed, and with one swipe Marco knocks MJ sword into the air followed up with knocking Mj right down to the ground

MJ double or nothing

Marco: what

MJ: I will do 20 laps

Marco: No, there is a line forming

Mj: 40.

Marco: really? Fine I will hold you to that.

(Marco puts one hand behind his back)

MJ; one arm

Marco: I want to see what you can do. I am giving a little handy cap

Mj: alright

(Mj goes fast in to marco, Marco blocks easily, MJ stesp on Marco foot, keeping him in place, MJ goes for a swing at Marco but is blocked, Mj is able to disarm Marco's sword and goes for a strike. Marco ducks then uses his hands to spin Mj then flipping him over

Mj: if you were only using one arm you would of lost. Now fight for real.

(Marco hands MJ back his sword, and picks Up his own sword)

Marco: fine little brother lets see if you can handle it.

(The Knights stop and watch as MJ and Marco both go the distance in their fight trading off defence and offence.)

Marco: wow you have been studying my moves

Mj: I learned everything from training with you and Higgs, these skills have allowed me to be better.

(Mj causes Marco to lose his balce for a moment, Marco goes in for the win, but Marco is able to collect himself, and block MJ attack, MJ gets on the offence pushing Marco back, Marco spins out of the way, attempting a strike on MJ, but gets blocked)

Mj: that was close

Marco: should we call it a draw

MJ: NO, I have to finish this fight win or lose

(MJ and Marco continue their battle,)

(MJ and Marco both clash looking for the edge, Marco Pushes Mj away, MJ goes in for a strike, Marco dodges and uses a downward strike forcing the sword out of Mj hands, Marco Marco knocks MJ to the ground)

Marco: that my win.

(Mj looks down on himself seeing how he lost)

Marco: don't have that look on your face, think about it hours ago you could not come close, in every battle we had I could beat you easily. You have done great all of you have growing your skills, I will admit using one hand was a dumb and cocky Idea, you could have won. I am very proud

(MJ thinks to himself, Just likes higgs all of tried and we failed, when higgs beat us she still gives us confidence, making us not get down on our self always builds us up)

Mj: thanks brother, oh I mean captain.

Marco: Now you ow me 40 laps in weighted armor

MJ: I was hoping you would of forgot

Marco: get going.

(MJ leaves to get running)

Marco: anyone else want to battle

(The knights head back to their positions

Marco: that is enough for today

(The knights all leave)

(seth and amy leave with Ashley, Marco heads to see Star.)

(MJ continues to but start to slow down)

Luna: MJ what are you doing

Mj: I made a bet with your father and Lost'

Alex: so what do you have to do?

MJ: 40 laps and I have only done 15.

(MJ stands up and keeps running)

(Luna and alex keep walking)

Luna: My dads training could be brutal. He is making them the best they could be.

Alex: don't I know it.

(Marco finds star and helps her finish the rest of the work, Marco looks out a window seeing Mj from the arena still running)

Marco: another great day of training, I would say I would want to do it full time, But I miss waking up with you and spending all day together

Star: How much longer till higgs returns

Marco: she didn't give me a date when she would be back, but no matter what I will be here to give you this

(Marco gives Star a kiss)

Star: I Might need one more

Marco: gives Star one more kiss.

(Star and Marco go to her their room)

Star: Come on Marco.

(Ashley stands at her post when she sees Mj walking down the hallway then collapses)

Ashley: Ok you must be tired lets get you to bed)

(Ashley helps Mj to her room to lay him down and for him to fall asleep, Ashley falls asleep next to MJ)

Ashley: goodnight My love.


	217. Chapter 217 Where I belong

Chapter 217 where I belong.

(Marco stands at attention waiting for the other knights, as he waits he looks up at the castle thinking about star)

Marco: it sucks, I should be up there with her. I wake up every morning she still sleeps, then I am training the Knights for hours, till I could finally see her.

(star wakes up and stretches, and begins to get dressed)

Star: Another day of work I don't mind the huge stacks of paper work I mind I don't if have Marco with me. This has become just annoying, its like we are in two different dimensions again.

(Ashley, amy, seth, and Mj walk to the arena)

Seth: How was the laps

MJ: exhausting I was not even half way done when I started to fall to my knees and could barley run.

Seth: maye you should not bet against your brother

Mj: I was so close,

Amy: did you give up.

MJ: No I am a man of my word, I completed the 40 laps.

Ashley: You looked so warn out. You just passed out.

(everyone walks inside the arena)

Marco: Morning knights. I have here a gong, you will complete five laps up the mountain than ring this bell and go.

(The Knights begin their training)

Mj: he is not even waisting a second.

Ashley: what did you expect

amY: Lets make this a race first one to finish get bragging rights

Seth: your so on.

(One lap is completed with Mj leading, the next lap is completed with seth taking the leap the third lap the leader switches to Ashley)

Ashley: two more to go and I am leaving you in the dust.

MJ; don't be so sure of that.

(Marco waits for the knights to finish when a portal opens with Higgs and hunter coming through)

Higgs: perfect right in the center of the arena

Marco: Hey Higgs

Higgs: Marco great to see you where is everyone

Marco: training exercises just started

Higgs: Oh well our vacation is over so If you want I could take back control

Hunter: come on Higgs I am sure Marco wants to finish his last day of being the captain

Marco: Nope the title is all yours see you around higgs tell me all about your vacation later

(Marco runs out of the arena to the castle)

Hunter: that was fast he didn't hesitate. I wonder why.

Higgs: Its star, I knew this would happen being the captain is a full time job, so it limited Marco's time with Star. Which I am guessing Marco missed spending his time with star, so the moment he was relieved of duty he went to see her.

Hunter: I guess this means welcome back to captain status.

(Ashley arrived first hitting the gong, the amy followed by seth then MJ)

Ashley: that my win bragging rights are mine.

Seth: Only because Mj and I got caught in a trap, You should make sure you take them all down.

Amy: we were already ahead of you one of us would have won.

Mj: I don't think so

Ashley: come on don't be a sulking cause you lost.

(The rest of the kights arrive and ring the gong all the knights talk amonst themselves unaware of higgs and hunter arrival)

Higgs: attention Knight

(The knights take notice and scamble to get in line seeing there captain has retunred)

Mj: welcome back captain

Seth: yes its great to have you back

Ashley: Hunter too nice to see you again

Higgs: I have been gone for a while knights lets see how Marco did with all of you, 10 laps around the arena and Go.

(The head out to compete their laps)

Higgs: Its good to be back

(Star struggles with the paper work by her self)

(Marco knocks on the door)

Star: Come in.

Marco: Hello shooting Star.

Star: Marco, wait what are you doing training should have only begun.

Marco: Higgs and Hunter just returned

Star: so that means your not captain anymore, and you could be with me for the rest of the time

Marco: its why I raced over here.

(Marco and Star share a kiss that interrupted by Luna and alex)

Luna: Oh um Oops

(Luna shuts the door)

Alex: maybe knocking would have been better.

Luna: seems like Higgs and Hunter are back,

Alex: should we try knocking this time

Luna: No my parents need their time together, so come on follow me.

Star: we forgot about the door

Marco: My bad

Star: doesn't matter your back full time with me.

(Star and Marco are able to quickly get through the paper work)

Star: all done, goes much fatser with the two of us.

Marco: Now that Higgs Is back all my time is yours, that is a promise

Star: I am so happy,

(Marco and Star share another kiss as they leave the office)


	218. Chapter 218 That time again

Chapter 218 that time again.

(Marco Wakes up first)

Marco: Morning Star

(Marco feels Star hold tight around him)

(Marco thinks to himself I already I already know she was faking)

(Marco closes his eyes, ounce again fall asleep with Star)

(A squire knocks on Ashley door, Ashley opens it.)

Squire: mrs Ashley I was informed that I could find Master MJ here.

(Ashley Blushes)

Ashley: Master MJ?

Squire: well he is the the Kings brother I thought that should be addressed with the proper title.

Ashley: anyway, what is needed?

Squire: I have here a letter for Mj.

Ashley: Ok I wil take it.

(the squire hands the letter to MJ)

(Ashley closes the door, and hands the letter to MJ)

Ashley: we should get ready

Mj: yea that's right

Ashley: but first I need a shower.

(Ashley showers as MJ reads his letter)

Ashley: Ok MJ you ready

Mj: yea lets get going with Higgs back we better hurry or a punishment is on the line.

(Ashley and Mj meet up with seth and amy)

Mj: come on seth you don't want to be late with Higgs back

Seth: No I don't.

(MJ and seth race faster to the arena, Ashley and amy walk together)

Ashley: I never asked, amy what is happening with shawn

Amy: well seth and I both want to keep our training. So we set up a day care with some squires, I trust them to watch over our baby, and right after we finish training we pick her up

Ashley: seems like a good idea

Amy: we should run like them or we will be late.

(Ashley and amy catch up with seth and Mj at the arena)

(Marco and Star finally wake up together)

Star: this is so fantastic I have my marco back,

(Star kisses Marco)

Star: I missed this.

(Marco and Star open the door to see a mountain of paper work)

Star: well its not all bad, I have you for full time

Marco: I am finally happy to be with you now, I did miss being with you.

(Luna waits for Alex, who soon later opens a portal,)

alex: Hey Luna, what if you joined me in the Underworld.

Luna: sounds great lets get going.

(Luna leaves with alex to th underworld)

(The Knights line with higgs ready to give the first order)

Higgs: alright knights I have been gone for a while we had a short training session yesterday, so today will be intense so I first want everyone to partner up you wiil duel.)

(Higgs watches the knights begin their battle)

seth: MJ you want to go against me

MJ: Yea, sure.

Amy: Ashley do you want to be my partner

Ashley: your on.

(Higgs watches the knights all duel, they duel with the same practice style they learned from Marco, quickly disarming their opponent quickly and landing a hit. Higgs and Hunter get confused when the knights drop their swords and dual in hand to hand combat)

Hunter: what is going on

Higgs: I don't know, they are acting so strangley, those punches that kicking style, how they disarmed their opponent.

(During seth and MJ match seth is able to win every match, Mj could not land a single hit)

Higgs: alright Knights line up

(The knight do as they are told)

Higgs: what was I watching, I saw some very strange behavior and battle, this hand to hand combat

(Hunter looks at Higgs pacing)

Higgs: its not anger more of confusion, the knights have a routine and watching them for so long this is something she has never seen

(MJ raises his hand)

MJ: My brother taught us hand to hand combat, and a way of battling unarmed against a opponent with a sword and a style of disarming opponents, we are still on his methods

Higgs: Oh that's it, I thought I recongnized that punch and kick combination, what else has he been teaching you I should of got the details yesterday I guess I got side tracked

(the rest of training goes by with Higgs having one on one disscussions about each knight training with Marco)

Higgs: so he taught assassination skills as well, and had you all train with heavy armor and swords. I am so interested; his style of fighting and battle is remarkable.

(The Knights are all excused and leave the arena)

Hunter: a little un like you, yesterday was not much of a training day up to your normal standards, and today one training session then they could leave

Higgs: they have all level up their skills, I know the normal orders give could be childs play not much fun. For them or me, so I need a day to come up with new training sessions. I do need to see Marco though.

(Higgs and Hunter leaves with Hunter to Star's office)

(Luna and alex enjoy a trip to the Lucitor royal castle where she got to meet Janna's pets)

Luna: they seem to be a bit more angry and scary,

Janna: Oh no they are just so cuddley

Luna: that one is just like a giant snake, and those are two giant lizards

Janna: but they would never hurt me.

(Janna hands each beast their food, by hand Janna never gets bitten ounce and the pets seem to easily obey her)

alex: Mom really loves her pets, every time she goes out she bring back two or three, and the thing is all these pets are the underworlds most dangerous predetors people live in fear of them, but even when My mom finds one in the wild its like the are instantly attracted to her, I don't know whats scarier the animals or my mother

Janna: I always wanted pets like these, and Tom does not mind at all.

Luna: they seem very friendly

Alex: only around her though the survents are to afraid to come down here, they feel they could get eaten

Janna: its really all about trust, well I am going to go out hopefully I could find a new pet.

(luna and janna leave to Tom's office)

Luna: this is like the work my mother does.

Tom: yes on mewni the queen does a lot more of the work, while here the king does more of the work. Marco and Jannna both have their own documents to sign. My wife is not lazy she always gets her work done, she just always wants to spend time with her pets. Also Luna before I forget please stay for dinner.

Luna: thank you for the offer I will.

(Tom and Luna walk around the area of underworld, till they get a notice that a meal is ready, before they go inside they see Janna arriving on a mole)

Janna: cool right, this one popped up right when I got close to her whole.

Luna: your right Alex, they all love her.

Alex: its just how my mother is.

(The luciotrs and one butterfly all enjoy a meal together)

(Higgs and Hunter open the door to star's office, and sees Marco and Star kissing)

Higgs: Oh wow, king and queen having fun.

Marco: um what is it higgs

Higgs: Not to be rude, but you should see your face, you have lipstick all over it.

(Higgs Bust out laughing while Marco cleans his face from lipstick marks)

Higgs: well I had a session of the knight training, and they practiced your methods you taught them ans watching them I knew they really improved so thank you so much.

Huner: you really did great

Higgs: I might need you to train them more often

Star: No way I just got back marco.

(Higgs laughs again)

Higgs: sorry My queen I just want to see what you will see, you both or so cute. I will leave you to what you were doing before I left have fun.

(Higgs and Hunter leave)

Marco: just embarrassing

(Star uses her magic to lock the door and pulls Marco in for another kiss)

Star: Now we wont have interuptions.

(Ashley and Mj stand at attention)

Ashley: hey Mj what happened seth knocked you down everytime, what was that about.

Mj: My head was not in the game.

Ashley: why,

(Mj shows off his note, and Ashley reads it then drops it on the floor)

Ashley: MJ, it it true. Its that time.

Mj: summer is over, I leave for earth tomorrow. College classes begin again.


	219. Chapter 219 One more surprise

Chapter 219 One more surprise

(Ashley and Mj sit on the bed)

Ashley: well this sucks, you just started staying with me and now you have to leave all of the sudden

Mj: I knew this was coming, and had to register classes, but it came up so much faster than I wanted to.

(Ashley sits there holding Mj hand,)

Ashley: Im not ready to let you go again

MJ: I will still visit

Ashley: its just not the same.

Mj: well lets make it something special tomorrow, my last day before classes kick back up again,

Ashley: Ok.

(Ashley falls asleep on top of Mj, Mj just looks down at her)

MJ: I will miss this the most, not the knight training, its being with her.

(Ashley wakes up the next morning with MJ gone, but a note left saying he had to meet with star and Marco and will see her at the arena)

(Ashley gets dressed, and nd runs out her room, where she meets up with seth and amy)

seth: morning sis

amy: where is MJ

Ashley: he had a meeting with the king and queen, Mj has to leave today college classes kick back up

Amy: I always forget MJ is not a mewman, he is from earth

Seth: he is also the kings younger brother, but never ounce has he ever bragged about that, we could have been waiting on him hand and foot, but he trains just like us.

Ashley: He is a really special guy; I am lucky to be dating him. Also he is not skipping today, he will be at the arena just like us.

(MJ, talks to Marco and star)

Marco: so that's it, your last day is today.

Star: we are sorry to see you go again.

MJ: I know, but there is a few things I need to prepare for,

(Mj hands marco and Star a piece of paper, and read it)

Star: Ooh you have been preparing for this

Marco: very thought out, and organized

Star: we will make sure everything is prepared for.

Marco: anything else you need

Mj: I started planning this 2 weeks ago, a lot of knights have roles, and amy and seth have big roles to play. As well as Luna and alex.

Marco: we cant wait to see this all play out

Mj: I have to head to training.

(MJ leaves to head to the arena)

Star: ah feel it in the air,

Marco: I do, Mj has grown up so fast.

(Mj gets to the arena just in time before Higgs could mark him down as late.)

Higgs: Just made it MJ,

(Mj takes his place in line)

Higgs: Ok knights I have a new training for you, are you ready to begin)

(all the knights shout yes captain)

(Luna and alex explore different areas of the castle)

alex: where are we going

Luna: My mom told me about all these hidden passages through castle.

Alex: so we are looking for what a lever that could open something

Luna: something like that.

(Luna goes into her bag and pulls out a glowing crystal)

alex: what is that.

Luna: those magic cystals in that cave have so many uses, one use mom can send a signal to me when she needs me to come to her. I have my pocket mirror that works as a phone, this just has a lot more uses and she always knows where I am.

(Luna and alex walk to stars office)

Luna: is it clear

Star: yes Luna your father and I are not doing anything

Luna: just cheking

Marco: well we called you because we heard you have a impotant task today

Luna: that right Uncle Mj already gave us our instructions

Alex: we have timing and what to do

Star: perfect just checking.

(In the arena thw knight all try and catch their breath as Higgs put them through the ringer, with crawling on there hands and knees with heavy weath, Higgs has also made the run up the mountain a lot harder by having multiple traps to keep the knigths on their guard, as well as targets the knights must hit in order to move on.)

Mj: wow, when Higgs said she was upping her training she meant it.

Seth: I know I am dying over here.

(Hunter walks up to higgs)

Hunter: ready for part one.

Higgs: alright knight I can see your warn out hit the showers and you go to you scheduled arena,

(The knights leave except for MJ)

ashley: Mj you coming

MJ: I want to get one last look around

Higgs: part one is in action.

(Higgs send a signal to her crystal.)

(a few of the women knights walk with Ashley)

Knight: Ashley, let me braid your hair

Ashley: why I like it long

Knight: please I am trying to work on it, and would love to see how I can do

Ashley: alright

(The Knights braid Ashley's hair)

(one knight sends a signal with her crystal)

Knight: look at you your absolutely beautiful

Ashley: wait where is my armor, someone stole it, I came out of the shower and placed it in my locker, higgs is going to kill me

Amy: here try this dress

Ashley: Knights don't ware this, on duty

Amy: we will cover for you; we will just say your sick

(amy sends a signal with her crystal, The kngiths all leave to head to the castle)

seth: wow sis you look great

Ashley: when I find the knight that stole my armor I am giving them such a pounding, they will be black and blue for months.

(Seth sends a signal with his crystal)

(a few knights come charging down the hall)

Ashley: what is going on

Seth: a emergency meeting Higgs needs us

Ashley: but I am in a dress, with No armor Higgs is going to slaughter me.

(Ashley heads out with the Knights back to the arena)

Ashley: whats the emergency

(Ashley looks confused when only MJ is in the arena and all the Knights line up in the isles of the arena)

Ashley: Ok what is happening, things have been getting a little weird

Marco: ready star for our part

(Marco sends a signal out that makes all the knights crystals shine like a star)

Star: time for my part,

(Star using her magic to make the whole arena shine)

Ashley: this is getting weird

Luna: alex you ready

Alex: ready

(alex uses his magic to shoot fire into the sky, creating fireworks.)

Luna: My turn

(Luna uses her magic to spell, to spell out four words Will you marry me.)

Luna: it took practice to spell out words this big.

Ashley: what is this

(Ashley turns to MJ, to see him on one knee with a crystal )

Mj: so would you.

Ashley: yes, yes I will.

(Everyone cheers as Luna, alex, and star shoot off fire works)

(Ashley and MJ kiss)

Ashley: soone question has this been all one big plan

Mj: you got me, I had everyone helping me, even one of the knights to steal your armor, don't worry it was only removed for a minute just to get you it the dress then it was put back, I had been working on this plan for a while now, so sorry for making you run around

Ashley: actually now seeing where It was all leading to I am happy

(Ashley starts laughing a bit)

MJ: so Now I make a promise that ounce I have graduated so we could get married

(the knigths all leave the arena, alex gives Luna a kiss before leaving, and Mj and Ashley have one last night together, In the morning Ashley and Mj wake up)

MJ: I guess this is goodbye

Ashley: Yes But It wont be to long, plus I have this

(Ashley looks down at the ring on her finger)

(MJ and Ashley walk to the arena, when they notice the knights have already standing outside forming two line soluting forMJ as he departs)

Higgs: well Kid, its time for you to take your leave, so that means I have to put you at the bottom again

Mj: when I come back I will work my way back to the top

higgs: that the spirit

(Star, Marco, and Luna all get there hugs goodbye Ashley gives MJ one last kiss)

Mj: don't worry I will be back before you know it

(Mj opens a portal back to earth)


	220. Chapter 220 wedding time

Chapter 220 wedding Time.

(2 years pass, MJ has completed college, he still frequently visited mewni when he had time, for Ashley she always counted the days till his next visit, for all the knights training was still as intense as ever. For Higgs and Hunter they still walk the streets of Mewni Higgs never doubting the strange age of Her and Hunter, or by the looks of hunter still young, some mewni women still don't ever learn their lesson and try to get Hunters attention, only to run aware screaming by Higgs. Star and Marco have continued to run mewni, they have gotten visits from eclipsa, globgor and meterora. The connections the family made still hold strong Mary still helps out her sister and has never gone back to her old ways, she has visted the butterfly numerous times, but still always finds her self still apologizing for what she had done. Luna and alex have still daited Luna taking a more active role in helping her mother, for alex he is always happy to be with Luna, he has participated in Higgs training.)

(On earth MJ prepares for his wedding)

rafael: My Boy, I am sorry My man now.

Angie: your father and I are so proud of You today, not only have you finished your college career, but today you are getting married.

MJ: thanks Mom, and dad

Rafael: we were so happy to have you get your education, but we are going to miss you, I guess we cant convince you to stay on earth.

MJ: sorry Mewni Needs me

Angie: the house is so empty again.

Rafael: Marco never went to college, when he started daiting star he was being groomed to be the next king, and for you schools gave you full scholler ships for a full ride through college.

MJ: I am very lucky and Now its time I share the rest of my life with Ashley

(Mj opens a portal)

MJ: come on lets not keep them waiting)

(the diaz family walk into butterfly castle to see knights running around preparing for the finale preperations)

Marco: Mom, dad Little brother look at all of you, I am thrilled for all of us to be together as a family.

Star: It's a wonderful day for a wedding,

(Mj turns around after being hit in the knee)

MJ: what was that.

(MJ looks down to see shawn with a toy sword)

shawn: Im a knight like mommy and daddy

Mj: yes you are

Seth: sorry about that MJ, he just loves that toy, he is nowhere near the real deal, but a toy is good practice

Amy: so I am going to check on our bride, MJ don't go looking for her.

(amy runs off to find Ashley in a white dress and flowers in her air)

amy: you look beautiful, you are going to knock him out

Ashley: really it's not too much

Amy: no he will love it, Mj and his family are here and everything is almost ready

Ashley: I cant bellive this day is already here, and I just don't know its I am just so excited Marco and star didn't have to go ths big for the wedding

Amy: its his little brother and his bride of course they would go big.

Ashley: I guess at the end of this night we are sisters.

Amy: we are, and I need to thank you I know when you and Mj got together you did all you could for me and seth, now the moment is almost here.

Higgs: everything is ready let me get a look at my knight, you have grown so much from that little squire girl, with dreams, to the knight that battle hard, and to the teenage girl that fell in love with the kings brother on the day of the tournament

Ashley: I am ready now.

MJ: how do I look big bro

Marco: Like a man, I guess you are moving in after today

Mj: its where I want to be training, and being with my new wife

Marco: I guess mom did not take it so well

Mj: No that didn't their last bird is about to leave the nest.

(Music begins to play as people take their seat, seth and amy take their spots as best man and maid of honor)

(Luna and alex sit next to each other)

alex: you look beautiful

Luna: thanks, new tux?

Alex: yes and new dancing shoes I hope to break them in tonight

Luna: well I am looking forward to seeing you on the dance floor and a slow song.

(Luna and alex both blush)

(MJ waits for the doors to open)

Star: Hey MJ take a deep breath

MJ: thanks sis, I am just a small bit nervous.

Star: well get ready here comes your wife

(two knights open the doors, and Ashley starts to walk down the isle)

MJ: wow she looks beautiful

Star: I think your eyes just fell out of your head.

(Ashley stands with Mj)

MJ: Ashley I came here as a beginner in being a knight, I wanted to prove my self, and I thought I wanted to stay here because being a knight was cool, but I only really stayed because you were here.

Ashley: I didn't feel the same when you were not here, it took a while for me to tell you how I felt we even got trapped in a cave then spent days trying to find our way back. I always want to be with you.

Star: Now as queen of mewni I pronounce you man and wife you can kiss the bride.

(Mj and Ashley kiss getting a cheer from the crowd)

Star: lets get this party started

(everyone makes their way to the arena that has been converted into a dance floor)

(Music begins to play and everyone starts to dance)

(Mj and Ashley receive multiple congraduations, as the night continues there does not to be any sign of stopping Luna and alex have yet to leave the dance floor as well as Janna and Tom. Marco and star continue to dance the night away)

Star: I would like to make a announcement its that time, that our new husband and wife have a special dance together)

(Ashley and MJ start to dance)

Ashley: I will try to not step on your toes

Mj: just let me lead.

(Everyone brings his or her dates to the dance floor)

Luna: now this is the dance I Have been waiting for

(alex pulls Luna close)

(star and Marco all dance together)

everyone leaves the dance floor except for Ashley who throws her flowers into the air, that lands right on top of Luna)

Janna: Oh looks like we have more preperations coming

Star: give it time they are still a little young.

(The Nights ends and everyone starts to go home)

(Marco catches up to his parants)

Marco: Hey mom and dad listen what id you sold your house, and Moved in here, we have a great spot and Moon and river live here in retirement why don't you stay as well.

Angie: thank you marco I think that is a great idea

Rafeal: we could always be together now,

Marco: that's how I wanted it.

(star talks to Luna before leaving to go the castle)

(everyone goes to theor own room, Luna kisses alex goodbye as he leaves with his parents to the underworld, Luna goes to her moms office just as she was asked to do.)

Luna: HI mom what did you want to talk about

Marco: Luna we have been giving you a lot more responsibitly lately and this is why

Star: your father and I thought about doing a one week expirement, we are going to take a short vacation just us, and we are leaving you in charge

Luna: what I am only 16 I cant take over now

Star: other queens have taken the title younger than you, but what we need is to just see how you could handle the work on your own, so this is it all the decision making as of tomorrow is yours, I have already given the knights their order that Luna butterfly is acting queen, till we come home

Luna: I will make you proud.

Marco: that's my girl

(Luna goes back to her room and jumps on her bed and feels her heart beat fast,)

(Marco and Star go to theirs)

Marco: do you think she is ready

Star: she has to learn some time, the time will come where she will need to take full control so we need to be prepared.


	221. Chapter 221 Tough first day

Chapter 221 Tough first day.

Luna: are you sure about this you don't need to go.

Star: your father and I have already discussed this we need to give you some real practice as the queen, so this time you are in charge, all of the decisions you make will remain, your father and I are on our way now.

Marco: do your best, just don't burm the castle down

(Marco looks at Star)

Star: Ha ha very funny, you know if I didn't do that we would not have met.

Marco: Oh I know.

(Marco and Star both Hug luna goobye)

Marco: You have grown up, I am so pround my little girl is at this level now

Luna: dad your embarrassing me infront of the knight.

(Marco opens a portal,)

Marco: My love shall we go

Star: lets

(Marco and Star leave through the portal, Luna runs up to what is now her office for the time being, Luna jumps in he chair and spins around)

Luna: its my time to rule, only for a short while but I am the queen.

(Two knights arrive and bring in two stacks of paper work)

Knight: queen Luna here is the paper work for today

Luna: this is not too bad

Knight: Oh no this is only what we can carry there is way more.

(Knights come In a place more paper work down)

Luna: stay calm if I cant handle one day of paper work I will not be able to handle when I become the real queen, time to get to work.

(in the arena the knights line up for Higgs training)

Higgs: first I would like to say another congradulations to our newest married couple Mj and Ashley

MJ: thank you captain

Ashley: I guess I can change my name to Diaz, which makes me sisters with star

Higgs: True. Now who is ready to train.

(the knights show no sign of slowing down as they are able to move threw the obstacle course with ease, their speed has increased as well as their stamina)

Higgs: look at all of you like a machine moving so efficiently I am so proud as your captain, now who wants to have a little battle.

(Seth and Mj raise their hand)

Higgs: perfect

(Mj and Seth step up and circle each other)

seth: well I guess I could start calling you my brother since you are married to my sister

Mj: I would like,

(Seth goes in for the first strike that is blocked by MJ)

MJ: come on, Seth that's your opening move in all your fights change it up a bit, a little sloppy

Seth: oh your hilarious,

(Mj battles seth pushing him back with a series of strikes)

seth: we know each other so well, its hard for one of us to actually have a advantage

Mj: your right, but I got a few new tricks, and here is number one.

(Mj with a quick wrist motions, holding Seth sword locked in one position and Mj uses his other hand to flip Seth on his back)

Higgs: winner MJ

Seth: looks like I may have gone a bit soft, I need new skills.

(MJ helps seth up)

Mj: great fight

Seth: it was and that was only one of your new moves, I look forward to seeing the others

(in the castle alex finds Luna in the office)

alex: what is going on in here

Luna: so it turns out my parents have given me one week of control, which means I am the queen the down sides all this paper work its crazy how did my mom ever put up with this,

Alex: your mom did have Marco to help her with a lot of the work

Luna: that's true I am sorry I cant do our regular adventure now.

Alex: no its fine I don't care what we do as long as its together, so I could help you file your completely paper work Marco did show me what to do.

(alex helps moves stacks off the desk, and filing the signed work)

luna: thanks for this.

Alex: its no problem

(In the arena the Knight are relived for their duties)

Higgs: see you tomorrow.

Amy: so Ashley married women now.

Ashley: Yes to MJ its just so perfect

Amy: No honey moon

Ashley: we might take a vacation but we both love being knights, and the same is for you I don't remember you and seth going on a honey moon.

Amy: I was pregnant with shawn, so we could not.

(a knight calls for Mj and Ashley go to Luna's office)

Luna: what is it, I am just about done with this work

Knight: sorry queen butterfly, but I do need you to come to the dungeon with me.

(alex, luna, Ashley and Mj and a few knights head down to the dungeon)

Sydney: this is your entire fault

Duncan: My fault?

Syndey: everything is your fault

Luna: what is happening

Knight: they argue like this a lot more, but this time Sydney picked the lock, she would have escaped but her brother Duncan made a lot of noise and it got our attention

Sydney: I would have escaped if it was not for you

Duncan: you were just going to leave me here, some sister you are.

Knight: they argue like this constanley we need your approval for new dungeaon up grades, we would just put them in a crystal so they would just be quite, but star does not want them crystalized, she said they should be locked away.

Luna: of course I will work on new cages, actually I have a different Idea.

(Luna uses her magic that changes the cages, to a clear box)

Luna: there now its magic enhanced, so only I can open these cages, you can still slide them food that's it.

Knight: brilliant your majesty.

Duncan: Hey Luna please let me go I can make such a good boyfriend

(alex shows a fire ball at Duncan's cage)

alex: these cages are super strong with magic.

(Duncan starts to shake)

Sydney: hey MJ want to free me please come on.

(Ashley shows off her ring)

Ashley: we are married now, so you can forget about that.

(everyone leaves the dungeon)

Ashley: hopefully that's the last of the them, I cant stand seeing her even after this time.

(MJ and Ashley head to their room to rest for tomorrow)

Luna: I guess I will see you tomorrow

Alex: actually I told my parents I might stay in mewni tonight, I mean if you will have me

(Luna kisses alex, of course but first I need to finish the rest of my work)

(Luna spends the next few hours finishing the rest of her paper work, then falling asleep with alex)


	222. Chapter 222 Luna runs Mewni

Chapter 222 Luna runs mewni.

(Luna wakes up with Alex,)

Luna: another day of being the queen, you don't mind if you help me through this day aswell, I am guessing I am going to have a lot of work

Alex: Of course I will, I told my parents I will be back later tonight

(alex and Luna go to Luna's office)

Luna: ok great the paper work is already here.

Alex: yes, but I bet we can get through this work no problem

(Luna and alex start cranking through each stack of paper work)

Luna: this is easier with two

Alex: well today is not so bad, we have been here when star and Marco have work piled almost to the ceiling

Luna: actually speaking of which I need to go to the arena, Marco always checks with the knights, so lets take a short break from the paper work.

Alex: I could use a short break.

(Alex and Luna go to the arena and find it empty with only Higgs in it)

Luna: good morning higgs

Higgs: well if it is not the acting queen Luna, and prince lucitor

Alex: hello higgs where is all the knights

Higgs: they should be here shorty

(Luna, alex and Higgs wait when the Knights return, some carrying others on their back)

Luna: what is going on

Higgs: rescue mission exercise, I had half the knights go out and play injuried, while the other knights had to find them and carry them back, leave no man behind

Alex: seems like a good strategy

Higgs: Knights our queen is here

(The knights bow their heads and solute to their queen)

Luna: at ease knights I am filling in my duty as queen, with marco gone he has always checked on your progress so I ma here to observe as well

Higgs: All right knight's obstacle course, and get your heavy equiptment

(The knights hit the obastle course, Luna and alex observe)

Higgs: so luna as what do you think,

Luna: they do move very quickly, evil beware the knights of mewni are here

Higgs: Alex would you like to parcicipate in training today

Alex: sorry Captain I am helping luna with rest of her work

Higgs: alright you are welcomed anytime to join

Alex: thank you captain.

(Alex and Luna head back to the office)

Seth: its weird seeing Luna as queen, now I remember when her birth was announced

Amy: the celebration through mewni was so big there was partying in the streets

Ashley: what about you MJ,

MJ: I remember when Star and Marco brough her to earth for the first time my parents were excited to meet their granddaughter, she was my sweet little neice I did not get to see her much growing up, but here on mewni its great seeing her now everyday

Knight: she is pretty cute

Knight: yea I would like to be the one dating her, I could be king of mewni

(MJ, Ashley seth, and Amy turn around and glare at the knight like older siblings

Knight: Ow you should of not have said that

(The Knights start to back off while so the four could surround the one knight)

(The Kbights are all excused from Higgs and leave the arena, except for one knight that is tied upseide down on the obstacle course)

Knight: wait your going to leave me here

Mj: we will come back for you if you cant untie yourself

Knight: captain, please

Higgs: Maybe you should not have said that.

Knight: ok I learned my lesson, please let me go

(Higgs unties the knight)

Higgs: now hit the showers, and go to your post

(Higgs and hunter head inside the castle)

Hunter: it does feel weird another one of my students has become the queen, I have trained so many, and to see her take this step in her life, I cant help but feel proud

Higgs: I know you do.

(Luna and alex finish the rest of her paper work)

Luna: that was not to bad, we could have finished a lot quicker if it was not for stopping her the arena

Alex: we could have

(the last of the work is filed away)

Alex: All right I have to leave now, any later and my parents will wonder where I am

Luna: alrigtht will I see you tomorrow

Alex: yes you will

(Luna gives Alex a kiss before seeing him leave into a portal.)


	223. Chapter 223 Luna' official Decision

Chapter 223 Luna's official decision.

(Luna sits in her office spinning around and around in a chair)

Luna: where are the squires with the paper work, if they don't come soon I will be trapped in this office all night and I really don't want to do that.

(Luna turns around and looks out the window to see the knights begginig to enter the arena)

Luna: that looks like fun might as well do something while I wait.

(Luna heads down to the arena to see the knights begin their training)

(Higgs sees Luna walking through the tunnel)

Higgs: queen Luna is in the arena, knights Selute

(The Knights do as instructed)

Luna: you know I am only going to be queen for another few days

Higgs: yes, but your still royalty and we are the shields that protect the kingdom

Luna: always so dedicatd Higgs, I thank you for your service Captain.

Higgs: thank you Luna, why are you here I would belive that there would be paper work.

Luna: it's the strangest thing normally there could be paper work to the ceiling covering the entire office. Today nothing.

Higgs: so what just killing time

Luna: yes, and waiting for Alex. He should be here shorlty.

(Luna takes a step back to watch The Knights hit there daily routine of workouts with physical exercises, with obstacle, runs. And hardcore training battle simularitors with knights going head to head agaist each other)

ashley: is it just me or is higgs pushing us extra hard today

Seth: what is wrong sis, afraid of a little push

ashley: bro don't make me flip you on your back in front of everyone

Amy: settle down you two, do want training to get worse, Higgs does not mess around if she catches us fighting training is going to be even worse.

Mj: we have to be at our best, Luna is watching.

(ashley and seth keep arguing until ashley flips Seth on his back)

(Higgs blows her whistle)

Higgs: break it up you two, we have our acting queen here and your fooling around like children, now I am for battle and in testing skills, but there will not be fights with out my approval is that clear

(ashley and seth bow there heads)

ashley: My apologies

Seth: same I apologize

Higgs: good now 20 laps for the both of you.

(ashley and seth start running)

Luna: they did apologize

Higgs: they did but that is still no way to act, so a punishment, there will be no anarcy in my arenaActually Luna would you like to do some training you could help them

(Luna uses her magic to test the knight hand eye coordination and reflexes, by using her magic)

Higgs: well done Luna.

Luna: I am not using my strongest magic I don want to hurt them'

Higgs: understandable

(The knights continue to fend off Luna's magic till Luna stops when she here someone calling her name)

Luna: alex.

Alex: I heard magic sounds

Luna: doing a little training

Alex: I can see that, ready to Go now. There must be a lot of paper work.

(Luna and alex leave the arena)

(The Knights all try to catch there breath after taking a multiple attacks from Luna)

Higgs: what did you learn knights

(No knight answers still trying to catch there breathe)

Higgs: never mess with that girl.

(Luna and alex open the door to see no paper work)

Luna: it's never like this ever, there is always something to sign

Alex: well maybe you could have a off day.

(Luna and alex walk through town when there see a crowd of mewmans gathered)

(Luna breaks through the crowd to see a young monster being picked on my a few teenage mewmans)

Luna: what in mewman is going on.

Mewman: that's Luna, she is the princess

Luna: princess, No I am your queen until my papernt return what is happening here

Mewmans: they came into town this is just a little rough play

Luna: three on 1 does not see fair

Mewman: he is a monster he can take it, plus they have their own land.

Alex: what about me, I am a monster want to pick a fight

Mewman: that's prince lucitor, he commands fire

(mewmans look out there window to see what is going on)

Luna: Now listen up My parents worked hard to create a fair mewni where monsters and mewmans are treated equally there will be no going back to how things used to be.

(Luna helps the young monster up, and tells two knights to take him to the castle,)

Luna: give him what ever he wants, any food, anything to drink and clean his injuries, and one more thing I would like to see him in my office

(Luna turns to the bullies)

Luna: as for you three, my name is Luna the Love diaz butterfly, if I here about another incident where you are picking on monster I will show you no love at all, now go home.

(Luna heads back to the castle with alex, the mewmans make space to let luna walk though)

alex: I think that was well played

Luna: his is right a pology some time is not enough, I won't let mewni fall back into how it used to be, not on my watch

(Luna opens her door to see two knights with the monster)

Luna: I am sorry for how you were treated today, do you need anything

Monster: No thank you you were very kind, to me and gave me a lot to eat.

Luna: has this happened before

Monster: a few times,

Luna: Knights take note, if any mewmans is scene attacking a monster, there will be punishment for it, second I want to start building new home for the monsters inside the town of mewni,

(Luna signs the paper work and files it away)

Luna: their first document signed on the day, also make sure this citizen here gets a escort back to hit home.

(the two knights leave to take the monster back home)

Luna: as queen I will take responsibility, I will keep a close watch on everyone monster or mewman I will do what ever it takes. What I saw today made me sick.

Alex: I will help what ever way I can.

(alex leaves through a portal to go back to the underworld, while Luna looks out to all of Mewni from her window)


	224. Chapter 224 Second Honeymoon

Chapter 224 Second Honeymoon.

(Star and Marco sit on Lava lake beach to watch the sun rise)

Star: its so beautiful right here, how did you know where to this spot was

Marco: when we came to our first son rise when you were with Tom, Kelly showed me this spot, she said It was the best spot to watch it from

Star: she was right. It is really beautiful.

Marco: Now that it's over where do you want to go next.

Star: lets check the map.

(Marco and Star pull out a map with all different spots checked off)

Star: we have been visiting all of our old spots

Marco: maybe somewhere new

Star: I would like somewhere new.

(Marco opens a portal)

Marco: after you my queen.

Star: Thank you.

(Marco and star exit the portal into a small village)

Star: what is this

Marco: a special little village famous for their spa.

Star: a spa?

Marco: I though after out few days of traveling we could get a little break you know a massage something nice for us.

Star: I would not mind a little break.

(Marco and Star step inside where they enjoy a full massage, back rub, feet rub and shoulders)

Star: I needed this so badly

Marco: told you, this would be fantastic

(the manager approaches Marco and Star)

Manager: would you like to take to enjoy our couples hot spring, you could have it all to your selves,

Star: we would love that

Manager: follow me, right this way

(The manager leads Marco and Star to one of their hotsprings)

Manager: please ring the bell if you need anything.

Star: thank you very much

(Marco and Star get into the hot spring)

Star: Oh this is fantastic, when we get back to mewni I am putting in a request to have a hotspring built.

Marco: thinking about mewni what do you think is happening

Star: I am willing to bet our daughter is running mewni amazanginly, I bet in the short time we are gone she has jumped into her dutties as the acting queen.

Marco: yes,I bet your right

Star: and if the people don't do what she says then I pray for that mewman

Marco: why?

Star: because I know my daughter and she has a bit of a fire in her eyes.

Marco: never seen that

Star: becusse you still think of her as your little girl, come on marco you have seen her grow

Marco: I have. she has great talent.

Star: Marco look up

(Marco looks up at the stars to see a meteor shower)

Star: pretty right, this relaxing hot spring, this view

Marco: just thinking about it I don't know if we ever got our honeymoon

Star: we really didn't

Marco: we got married, then jumped right into our duties of king and queen

Star: well we got it now.

(Marco Kisses Star on the cheek)

Star: you missed

Marco: I missed how did I miss?

Star: Lik this?

(Star gives Marco a kiss on the lips)

Star: that's how you hit your target

(Marco retuns with Giving Star another Kiss on the lips)

Star: now that's a kiss

(Marco and Star get out of the hot spring and is approached by the manager)

Manager: Please would you stay, we have excellent rooms, we are happy to help

Marco: we will take one.

Manager: right this way.

(the manager leads Marco and Star to their own bedroom)

Marco: this is amazing, such a great room

(Marco turns around and is kissed by star)

Star: we have not had a night where its just us husband and wife, king and queen alone. The meteor shower was nice, but what would be better is a blood moon. The moon of lovers)

(Star and Marco continue to kiss, and ounce again together as lovers)


	225. Chapter 225 Love for all

Chapter 225 Love for all.

(On mewni luna sits in her chair turned around to face the window and Looks out to all of Mewni)

Luna: Still No paper work, but that does not matter what matters is my next few moves when My parents return I want to show them wht I can do for mewni in only a short while.

(A squire opens the door)

squire: princess, I mean queen Luna I have news to report

Luna: first can you answer why in the last two days there has been no work on my desk

Squire: apologies, we are having some problmes, but I do have news to report

Luna: then please report.

Squire: we have the blue prints for the new homes and expending the city of mewni.

Luna: show me

(The squire lays down the plans for the Blue prints)

Luna: looks good, looks really good.

Squire: there is a bit of a problem, some of mewmans are not trilled

Luna: how bad is it.

Squire: well me put up posters to announce the plan, and they were all taken down, a few had writing on them

Luna: that's disappointing.

Squire: also the mewmans that you spoke to yesterday, were very upset. The mewmans seemed to be angry with you.

Luna; perfect any more news to report

Squire: a few knights brought in monsters, who want to speak to you.

Luna; send them in.

(Monsters are brought in, and take a seat)

Luna: please speak.

(The monsters all tell stories about there incounters with Mewmans.)

Monster: we didn't fight back if we did, we would hurt them worse and it would be our word against theirs.

Luna: you could of talked to my parents, they could of helped.

Monster: your queen now we are here to talk to you

Luna: I wont be queen for long, the mewmans have started to hate me. I heard the monster village has become over crowded there are mewmans who live there, but to move you to the main town of mewni and the mewmans cant accept that

Monster: you are Luna the love. Please you cant help us.

(The door opens and Alex steps inside)

Alex: Is this a bad time

Luna: No I need to speak to the Knights of mewni. Please all of you come with me.

(Luna heads to the arena to see the knights training)

Higgs: queen Luna.

Luna: I need your help; I need all of the knights here with me

Higgs: Knights, training is postponed till further notice follow the queen.

(Luna heads with everyone to the mewni squre)

(Luna stand up on a stage to talk)

Luna: attention mewmans, a lot o you don't like it that I have made a new plan for mewni for new homes for the monsters to move in

Mewman: they have their spot we have ours, if any mewmans want to live with them they are free to.

Luna: The monsters here deserve the respect of you fellow mewmans, they joined the knights to assist us. We are looking to create change in mewni. Why are you stopping this what do you have to lose.

(The mewmans stay silent)

Luna: does anyone know when we mewmans came to this land, almost 500 hundred years ago, this was originally the monsters land I don't see why we can't share it.

(The mewmans look down on them selves)

Luna: now for my next issue, these monsters were tell me that a few mewmans attacked them in the past all of that stops now. I want a fair mewni for everyone to share a peacefully mewni. Now I want to make something clear again, there will be no more of the mewmans attacking monsters, the construction for homes will be built.

Mewmans: my queen, I would like to apologize

(More mewmans begin to announce their apology for mistreatment of monsters)

Luna: glad we could get this settled, plus I belive living with monsters could be very enjoybale you will see, just ask you fellow mewmans who live with them in the Forrest.

Mewman: wait.

(mewman teenagers step forward and bow their heads in apologize to the monsters, we treated you very wrong please forgive us.

Monster: forgiven.

Luna: you four, you will report to training with Higgs, with the other knights.

Mewman: of course Luna.

Higgs: fun new recruits.

(The Knights leave back to the arena)

Seth; well that was interesting, did you see the way she spoke gave me chills.

Amy: and that's her calm, no stopping her when she gets like that.

ashley: we have all taken shots from her wand, she is tough. Strong mind that girl has.

MJ: she is a Diaz after all.

(Luna and Alex head back to the castle in her office)

Luna: was I too mean

Alex: No I think you made excellent points.

Luna: your not saying that because you're my boyfriend

Alex: No, monsters have been treated unfairly. My dad never went through that because he was royalty they treated him different, but all of the monsters deserve to be treated the same.

Luna: thanks I am hoping my parents are proud of what they see

Alex: they will

Luna: if only now I can figure out why I have no paper work on my desk.

Alex: everything will work its self out it always does, doesn't it.

Luna: your right. I will see you tomorrow I am just going to look out to mewni from my desk.

Alex: Oh I told my parents I would stay on mewni for the night.

(Luna leaves with Alex walking through they see painting of the queens of mewni)

Luna: the first queen was the one you settled mewni, the painting tells the story of the knights deafeating the monsters. The next queen was the one you began building and the homes the castles for mewni.

Luna: each one of these queens accomplished great things in mewni, even my mom and I have to live up her her legacy

Alex: come on, I think you have been stressing yourself out take a night to sleep.

(alex and Luna leave to go to Luna room, Luna kisses alex goodnight before falling asleep together.)


	226. Chapter 226 New Mewni

Chapter 226 New Mewni.

(Luna and alex wake up together)

Luna: good morning

Alex: Morning

Luna: do you have to get back to your family

Alex: No I could stay for a few hours.

Luna: great because I am going to need your help, back up on paper work is coming and I can feel it.

Alex: looks like I might be here for a while

(luna and alex get dressed and head to the office, but find there is no paper work)

Luna: Ok three days of no work, this is too weird, squire!

(a squire arrives)

squire: yes, My queen.

Luna: where is the paper work

Squire: apologies my queen. Again more back up I guess this is not good news

Luna: No its not its, but its fine could you give me some good news

Squire: I do have one good news, contruction has just began on new homes. Would you like to see what we have been working on so for.

Luna: very much would.

(Luna and alex leave with the squire to a contrcution zone)

Luna: I just thought I could do all of this with my magic

Squire: very true your majesty, but I think you will be excited by this

(Luna and alex see Knights, squires, mewmans and monsters all working together to build the homes)

squire: you could build homes in a snap, with just a wave of your wand. Here everyone has decided to work together, that they all put in effort to build these homes. Something to show unity that everyone contributed

Luna: I love it. Only In a short while its going so well

Squire: there still Is so much to do, but we will get there

Luna: take your time, I am just so proud.

(Luna wipes away a few tears)

alex: Luna are you ok

Luna: just over come with so much joy.

Alex: should we visit the arena

Luna: yes, lets leave everyone to the contruction task.

(Luna and alex leave for the arena)

Higgs: hello queen Luna, and prince Lucitor

Luna: morning captain

Alex: nice to see you as always

Higgs: were you impressed by the contruction, I made sure I had a squire tell you about it, as well I made sure I had a few knights assist them

Luna: very happy about that, now tell me what your doing.

Higgs: a little teaching lesson, take a look.

(The 4 teenagers who were ordered to go to knight training exhausted)

Higgs: your not done yet 10 more laps.

(Th mewmans get going)

Higgs: this is so much fun, been a while since I have had fresh recruits. Made them do the obstacle course, made them do laps around the castle, around the arena, and battle with my best knight.

Luna: well you only have them for the day, this is just a lesson so they wont be sent here again.

Mj: hey my queen, you have been doing such a great job.

Luna: thanks how is grandma and grandpa

Mj: they are loving their new lives on mewni, they have there in laws moon and river as well.

Seth: hey MJ, here comes the new recruits.

(The mewmans, crawling on their hands and knees)

Higgs: they are really out of shape, Hey boys have so fun with them.

(Seth and Mj throw two of the knights some gear)

seth: ready to fight.

Mewman: NO, the bruises have not healed

MJ: next time you wont go picking on monsters who cant fight back.

(the Other two mewmans are on the obstacle course)

Ashley: you two need to get stronger you have terrible time on the course

Amy: come on got to move faster

(The two mewmans fall off landing hard on the floor)

amy: Need to get that grip strength up.

(Higgs blows her whistle, and the knight line up)

Higgs: Now we had so new recruits today, now they wont be here tomorrow, why don't we give them a proper send off

(The Knights line up in two rows and solute the mewmans as they leave)

(Luna and alex leave the arena when the mewmans bow their heads and apologize for their wrong doings.)

Luna: just be ready for change because its coming best be prepared

(MJ and Ashley leave together)

Ashley: that was a good exercise

MJ: it was, Luna as queen. Grew up so fast.

Ashley: so uh Mj do you think about starting out own family

Mj: seth and amy have shawn, we should have a child as well.

(seth and amy walk together)

Seth: Ow, ow,

Amy: what is wrong,

Seth: Ashley flipped me on my shoulder

Amy: well some rest would help that.

(Seth and amy fall asleep together)

(alex gives Luna a kis before leaving to the underworld)

(Luna sits on her desk chair and spins around)

Luna: what a day

(Marco and Star open the door)

Luna: Mom, dad

(Luna runs and hugs her parents)

Luna: we have a lot to talk about

Marco: we have a lot of questions.


	227. Chapter 227 What we miss

Chapter 227 what we miss.

(Luna sits down in her chair)

Luna: take a seat mom and dad

Star: wow gone for only a week and you have matured so much

Marco: is this really my daughter

(Marco and Star take a seat facing luna)

Luna: ok questions first.

Marco: all right I will start, how was your firsy day of being the queen

Luna: well you two prepared me for this day, and with alex I handled the paper work pretty well.

Star: Ok My question now, we saw some contruction going on in mewni.

Luna: well I need some stuff to talk to you about

Marco: well we are listening

Luna: so I found out a few mewni teenagers were attacking monsters who came into the main town of mewni, the monsters claimed they could not do anything because if the attacked them they could possibly hurt the mewmans more and it would only create more conflict

Star: How awful, and we worked so hard so we could create a fair mewni.

Marco: what did you do.

Luna: I had to get demanding, I made a clear order. No monsters would be harmed or hurrassed, and to bring monsters and Mewmans closer they will begin to live here in mewni, no more in the monster village. Also I had to get intimidating so I made those mewmans

Marco: Oh, sent them to higgs bet that didn't go well for them

Luna: Nope, higgs handled them pretty well. I think what I said made a lot of mewmans think, and they began helping with the contruction

(Luna starts to yawn)

Star: Ok I think you're tired, its been a long day.

(Marco and Star walk their daughter back to her bed)

Star: goodnight Love

Marco; goodnight Luna.

Luna: goodnight mom and dad.

(Luna falls asleep and Star and Marco go to their room)

Star: feels good to be back

Marco: Luna handeled her self pretty

(Star lies down on top of Marco back in their own room)

(Star and Marco wake up, Marco gives star a kiss goodmorning.)

Star: alright lets get to work.

Marco: a small vacation, but lets get back to work

(Marco and Star go to the office, but finds Luna sitting in stars chair)

Star: what do we have here

Luna: force of habit now, I kind of got here early

Star: No paper work

Luna: it's the weirdest thing, no paper work in the last four days

Marco: really.

Star: this is defiantly odd.

(A squire comes in carrying a stack of paper work)

Luna: finally

Squire: apologies, we have difficulties with the paper work.

(More squires bring in stack after stack piling them high around the office)

Star: this is a little much

(Squires continue to pile in paper work spreading the piles everywhere)

(Marco looks around)

Marco: ok where do we start

(Luna starts working though a stack of paper work, signing the documents and filing away)

Luna: what we have to move fast, and my signature as queen is still valid

(Marco and Star look at each oher and laugh)

(Star picks up a stack of paper and begins to help)

(alex opens the door and sees piles of paper everywhere)

Alex: Looks like the work finally came in.

(Luna hands Alex a pile of finished paper work, which alex helps file away)

(Star hands Marco a stack for him to file)

(In the arena arena the knights continue their training)

Higgs: great work keep it up

(the knights practice their combat skills they learned with marco, with hand to hand combat, and practicing with disarming opponents)

Higgs: very nice, keep your eyes focused on your opponent.

(Two mewmans walk into the arena)

Higgs: what do we have here?

(The two mewmans bow there heads)

mewman: we talked it over, we would like it if we could join the knights of mewni

Higgs: Knights? Sorry you don't qualify as knights

Mewman: then take us on as squires, so we could become knights, we acted poorly let us redeem our selves

Higgs: you names

Mewman: rodger

Mewman: kate.

Higgs: welcome you are now squires. Rodger you will be training with Seth. Kate you are with Ashley.

(Rodger and kate are given gear to where as new squires)

Higgs: Now follow the knights, and listen to them you can learn a lot and get valuable exirence.

(Hours go by and The knights are given the ok to leave)

Higgs: as for the two squires, your orders are to go home and prepare for training for tomorrow.

(Luna, Star, Alex and Marco continue to make progress with the paper work)

Star: you and Alex really know what your doing, I don't know what we would do without you both.

Luna: we had a lot of practice,

(Luna continues to hand stacks of work for Alex to file, why does does the same with Marco.)

(The piles continue to get smaller and smaller till the last of them are finally filed away, and the office is clear)

Star: thank you so much Luna, and alex you both did a great job while we were gone.

Alex: thank you star.

Luna: is really late

Marco: back up paper, and completing it in one day would do that to you.

Star: I think its time we turned in.

(Alex and Luna leave the office and walk down the hall, alex gives Luna a kiss before leaving back to the under world, Luna opens her door and lays down in her bed)

(Marco files the last piece of paper work on stars desk, star wraps her arms around Marco giving him a kiss)

Marco: I love you so much

Star: I Know I love you too.

(Marco and Star go back to their room, and hold each other close as they sleep)

(Luna who cant sleep walks out to her balcony and looks out to all of mewni)

Luna My beautiful home.

(Far off in the distance a gathering of hooded individuals surround by a fire pit, inside the fire they spy on Luna.)


	228. Chapter 228 Rookies Learn the basics

Chapter 228 Rookies learn the basics.

(Rodger and Kate are both woken up by Ashley and Seth)

Seth: get up you're a squire now,that means something.

Ashley: lets Move it Trainig begins now.

(The two squires get on their gear and head off with Seth and Ashley)

(Luna wakes up and goes to her balcony watching the contructions of the homes still being built)

Luna: I guess Now I am princess again.

(Luna leaves her room to find her parents starting the paper work for the day.)

Star: Hi honey

Marco: Morning luna

Luna: Hi mom, and dad do you need my help

Marco: NO, NO we got this, you do what ever you want today

Luna: all right

Star: Oh, and Luna I went over your work while we were away very good good job, even when the paper work was not coming in you still found away to make official signatures, plus just look outside the homes are going to be completed soon, even though with the two of us we created homes for them easily, but you inspired people to work together. I couldn't be happier

Luna: Thanks mom, See you guys later.

(Luna closes the door)

Marco: she did do a very good job.

Star: I know, now this work is going to do its self.

(Luna finds Alex waiting for her down stairs)

Luna: alex, I have to ask your parents don't mind they don't see you everyday

Alex: I see them breakfast and Diner, like your parents My father has work of his own to get to. Also as you saw my mom has her pets. She is always on little adventurs; they are always free at night.

Luna: that makes me feel a better.

Alex: want to take a trip to the arena, I am actually want to do a bit of training.

(Luna and alex head to the arena)

Higgs: princess Luna and Prince alex, are coming knight bow your heads.

(The knights do as instructed)

Rodger: I never bowed by head before

Seth: shut Up, you're a squire now and during training when royalty comes we bow our heads in respect, deal with it

Luna: No need for them to bow their heads every time

Higgs: yes, but I have some new recruits so they are going to have to know. Any way the two of the mewmans returned asking to be knights, so I made them squires first

Luna: glad they took a interest in training

Alex: Higgs can I get on this training its been a while

Higgs: of course get in line

(alex joins the other knights, while Luna takes a spot in the stands with shawn)

Luna: hey higgs is it right for shawn to be here

Higgs: its fine really, I watch him when the knights go on runs, plus he likes watching his parents in action.

Luna: he is only two

Higgs: yea the little kid likes playing with that toy sword

(Higgs gives the order and the Knights hit the obstacle course)

alex: doesn't miss a beat he flies through the course and moves quickly

Higgs: very nice no rust is seen with him.

(each knight takes their turn passing through the course, the two recuits still inexpirenced, they fall multiple times trying to complete it.)

Higgs: they have some work to do.

Hunter: well you assighned them two great knights they should be improving quickly

Higgs: don't sneak up on me, like that.

Hunter: sorry, didn't mean to scare you

Higgs: I was not scared

Hunter: seemed pretty scared

(The knights begin their combat traing with rodger and Kate getting knocked down multiple times, unable to land a hit)

Ashley: a few things one, don't take your eyes off your opponent, two don't let your emotions get the better of you, and three don't swing widley keep your head calm focus on your next move.

Seth: you will improve focus on the other fighter learn their skills.

Kate: thank you, I look forward to learning

Rodger: same.

(The knights are given their final orders, and are leave the area)

Rodger: so Kate, got a crush

Kate: I do, Its MJ. What about you

Rodger: I would say Ashley

(Seth sneaks up behind the two)

Seth: sorry squires but got some news those two married.

Rodger: Oh

Kate: Oh

(Luna and alex say their goodbyes with one last kiss, before Alex heads to the underworld)

(Luna finds her parents)

Luna: Hi Mom, Hi dad all finished

Marco: Yes, just finshed

Star: a long day, of paper work.

Luna: well I am going to turn in now.

Marco: have a good night Luna.

Star: sleep well.

(Luna goes back to her room to sleep, In the office)

Star: everything has changed, when I saw luna with the paper she seemed so natural like she didn't need our hand to hold

Marco: she has not needed our helping hand for sometime, but we will always be tthere for back up and be by her side to fight off the ones that pose a threat.

(Star leans in a kisses Marco)

Star: lets not think about that now, lets just think about us just you and Me.

(Marco and Star continue to share a kiss)

Marco: Star, Lets get to bed.

Star: you read my mind

(Star curles up next to Marco, as the two sleep together, Marco and Star cheek marks glow)


	229. Chapter 229 Chess

Chapter 229 Chess.

(Luna wakes up with Marco and Star at her bedside)

Luna: what is going on.

Marco: look outside

(Luna goes out to her balcnony to see contruction finished has been completed

Star: congradulations Luna.

(Star shows off the paper work that Luna had the knights write up and her official signature at the bottom)

Star: two months ago you signed this, it took some time but contruction on the homes is completed, do you want to see.

Luna: yes I do.

(the butterfly family head into the town to see large homes perfect for monters, and the monsters have already begun to move in)

Luna: thank you, thank you everyone.

(a old mewman speaks to Luna

Mewman: NO Luna, thank you. You helped us, and look around not in my time, did I think we would have monsters in our town. It's a nice new age in mewni.

(Luna sees all the monsers and mewmans getting along in the town, Luna feels a hand on her shoulder and sees its alex)

alex: look great Luna, no more monster feeling pushed out, instead they are welcomed with open arms

(Luna and alex leave to the arena, while Marco and star head back to the office to complete their paper work)

(Luna and alex come in the middle of training )

higgs: two days in a row, let e guess alex wants to train

alex: I do

Higgs: get in line, your lucky I don't make you do extra for getting here late.

(alex joins the other knights in combat practice)

Luna: thanks for not announcing our arrival

Higgs: your welcome, also I saw the new homes are completed. You did good luna I am really proud of you, I know all of mewni is looking to you for a voice to be their guide

(alex gets flipped over by seth, alex gets up and eyes go red)

seth: alex, come on don't get heated like this.

(everyone stands still as alex makes a fire ball prepared to throw it.)

Higgs: Luna, could use your help here

(Luna prepares to use her wand to put out Alex' fire anger, But alex starts laughing while everyone just looks confused)

Seth: what, what is going on.

(alex eyes stop glowing, and his fire goes out)

Alex: you should see your face

Seth: really all of this was to scare me, that's pretty horrible alex

Alex: Ok guess that was in poor taste

(alex extends his hand and seth takes it, only to be flipped over)

Seth: Ok, your done now.

Alex: alright I am good.

Higgs: Alex no antics like that in my arena, I don't want to see something like again.

Alex: apologies captain.

Higgs: I want my two new squires front and center

(Rodger and Kate step forward,)

Higgs: Luna will you help us with this.

(Luna stands up, and prepares with her wand)

Rodger: Captain what is happening?

Higgs: reflex test the other knighs and squires have gone through this, its time to see what you got.

Kate: I am not sure about this.

(Luna fires off her magic, Kate, and rodger duck for cover, trying not to get hit)

Higgs: No face it, use your sword, use your shield don't run in a panick if you do you can never call yourselfs knights

(rodger and kate find their bravery and deflect Luna's attack, Luna stops her magic whie the squires are congradulated by the other knights)

Luna: Next time, I will go higher than 5% what I can do.

Higgs: that was a simple test, you found your courage knights need to be brave and charge in even if they are scared they cant show it.

(Rodger and Kate bow their heads; the knights are given their final orders and leave the arena)

(seth takes shawn with amy, back to their room, while Ashley and Mj take their spot on watch duty)

Ashley: its quite tonight

MJ: yea, kind of creepy some times in this huge castle.

(Alex says his goodbye to Luna and gives her a kiss before leaving)

(luna goes into her her moms office and only finds her dad)

luna: where is mom

Marco: she stepped out for a moment we finished all of our paper work, want to play a game

Luna; sure

(Marco pulls out a old chess board and begins playing with Luna)

Marco: you remember you to play

Luna: you taught me when I was little, its been a while, But I know what I am doing.

Marco: you remember the most important piece

Luna: the king, he you have to topple, but don't tell your mom that. The queen is always important

(Marco and Luna continue to play, until Marco gets checkmated)

Luna: Looks Like I win.

Marco: yes you did very nicely played

Luna: thanks; I always love this game about strategy predicting moves.

(star opens the door and sees the her husband and daughter playing a game)

Star: having fun, with this game.

Marco: Yes, our daughter is pretty good.

Luna: I think I ma going to turn in now.

(luna says goonight to her parents and she goes to sleep, Marco packs up the game pieces and leaves with sar back to their room)

Marco: every piece is useful, each serves a purpose

Star: still thinking of chess. Come on rest your mind. Lets get some sleep

(Marco and Star go to sleep together, while down in the dungeon a hooded figure walks down placing a knight piece from a chess board, in sydney's and Duncan's cell)


	230. Chapter 230 Friends

Chapter 230 Friends

(Luna wakes up first and heads down to the arena, to see higgs the only one there)

Higgs: morning princess,

Luna: good morning captain, where is everyone

Higgs: oh they shpuld be here soon If not its punishment time if they are late.

Luna: just go easy on them

Higgs: no promises Luna.

(Alex arrives in the arena)

Higgs: looks you is early

Alex: well you said if I wanted to train I could not be late.

(alex gives luna a kiss,)

(higgs clears her throat, which makes Luna and alex break apart)

Higgs: I am going to pretend I didn't see anything

(More knight come into the arena and training begins, Luna uses her wand to creat spells, and continues to read from the book of spells, and knight practice one on one training the two new squires get more comfortable with it, as they continue to fight and be able to score victories by disarming their opponents.)

(Higgs smiles seeing the squires improvement.)

(two knights run in looking panicked)

Knights: its Duncan and Sydney

Higgs: MJ, Ashley can you handle this.

(MJ and Ashley run off with the other knights, alex and Luna follow)

kate: who are they

Higgs: traitors to the kingdom we thought they were with us, but they planned to kill our king and princess so they are locked in the dungeon for the rest of their lives.

(the knights make it to The dungeon where Sydney and Duncan, have taken a squire hostage)

sysndey: we want our freedom, let us leave, and this squire goes unharmed

Duncan: make your choice

(the knights prepare to square off against Duncan and Sydney, when Luna pushes through with alex,)

Luna: stop as princess this is my call.

Luna: knights put down your weapons

Mj: but Luna

Luna: MJ listen to me put down your weaponds

(MJ and Ashley and the other knights do as instructed)

Luna: alright just hand over the squire to us for safety, and I will personally escort you out.

Duncan: Oh No, your not tricking us. We will hand over the squire after we are safe.

Luna: Ok, Ok come with me.

Sysndey: don't try to cast any spells, or you will be losing this squire.

Luna: You know we treated you fairly, you were knights

Duncan: don't try to take a trip down memory lane we were never on your side only waiting for our moment.

Luna: let go of the squire, Sydney

(Sydney, does as instructed, and the squires runs behind the other knights)

Duncan: what are you doing?

(Luna uses her obliterate spell, ans snaps in front of Sydney and Duncan, knocking them to the ground)

(the two traitors are put back in their cell, and the kngihts leave to the arena)

Ashley: I don't Understand why did syndey listen to you.

Luna: I had to use a spell from eclipsa chapter, it's a spell that you can control people by making them looking into your eyes.

Ashley: that's pretty dark.

Luna: I had no choice, if they saw me casting something, then they would of defietly eliminated the squire, and I was not going to let that happen.

Mj: she could get pretty scary sometimes.

Ashley: I have noticed

Luna: what I don't get is how they escaped the magic cell I made was meant to be impossible to break

(down in the dungeon Duncan and Sydney wake up)

Duncan: did you get one.

Sydney: yes.

(ducan and sydney both show each other their knight pieces)

Syndey: He could of just freed us from our cells instead he leaves these for us

Duncan: we only need to listen to him, he is watching us now, we only need to be patient, our friends will come for us soon.

Sydney: then that princess gets what is coming to her.

(The knights return, but higgs is in no mood to continue training)

Higgs: I want double no triple security in that dungeon don't let anyone come in unless they have special ID.

(The knghts leave)

Hunter: higgs please breath.

Higgs: those two are traitors, I trained them and I know what they can do.

(Luna and alex walk up to Higgs and Hunter)

Luna: we might have another problem, the cage I made was to have no locks so they could not crack it, the only way they could have gotten free Is if someone found away to nullify my magic, and we might have another traitor

Higgs: great this is just perfect what else could go wrong.

Hunter: Higgs don't do that to yourself, you trained the knighs well they are prepared for anything,

Higgs: training is picking up tomorrow.

(Higgs leaves the arena with Hunter following her)

(Luna and alex leave to find star and Marco finishing the last of their work)

Marco: finally done

Star: Luna, alex how are you

Luna: Mom, dad we need to talk.

(Luna explains what happened in the dungeon)

Star: you handeled that very well except for the eclipsa chapter let me look at your eyes.

(Star looks at Luna examining her eyes)

Star: I just want to make sure everything is all right

Luna: it was the best thing I could think of, I did not want to let them escape, or hurt the squire. They don't get to get away with all their crimes they have committed.

Marco: well done, now anything else you need to discuss.

Luna: it's the dungeon cage I made them, it was contructed with magic, there is no code to crack no lock they could pick, the only way they could have been freed if it was with something to nullify the magic.

Star: something to nullify magic we just need to be prepared. We got through every challenge together, we will get through this one.

(inside a cave a hooded figure watches the family from inside a crystal, another hooded figure approaches)

Hooded servant: Leader, we can strike now.

Leader: No, No, we must be patient and observe their moves.

Hooded servant: why we have a large army prepapred for an assult

Leader: I will give the order when we are ready, we have friends in high places, but we are not close to our objective I will observe everything from this crystal, all you need to do. Is continuing to prepare our soldiers, and have them know their objecives. Knowing your opponent is key, and I have more to learn.

Hooded servant: I feel we are waiting to long.

Leader: If we attacked now we would lose, between the might of the knights, and there captain Higgs. The monsters that would defend mewni and the royal family with their high-powered magic, No we will wait.

Hooded servant: of course sir.

(The Leader continues to look into his crystal, while hundreds of hooded servants work.)


	231. Chapter 231 Magic Challenges

Chapter 231 Magic Challenges.

(Luna sits in the middle of her room, focusing her magic)

Luna: focus on my aura, I need to master this power.

(Magic begins to swirl around Luna lifting her off the ground)

(Star and Marco find Luna levitating off the ground.)

Marco: Luna, what are you doing.

Star: Marco do you feel that, the overwhelming about of magic in the room

(Marco Luna grabs luna and pulls her to the groud and holds her till she stops glowing)

Luna: Hi mom and dad

Marco: Luna what was that.

Luna: for a few months I have been testing the limits of my magic,

Star: that was not like dipping down, that was a whole new level.

Luna: I learned it from eclipsa chapter

Marco: what.

(Luna opens the magic book.)

Luna: right here In eclipsa's chapter

Marco: break the chains.

Luna: In her research, eclipsa explains, we have a unlimited source of magic we can tap into but its being blocked by Magic chains holding us to the possibilities.

Star: Why do you want to know this.

Luna: I have high powered magic like both of you, but I still cant go into my butterfly form, I need to find a new level.

Star: I guess I cant say anything, that would get you to sto your progress, just please conduct yourself safely please.

(Star and Marco go to the office)

Star: we got that magic book as a wedding gift, it was great for the high commission to make a brand new one, but did they have to recreate eclipsa chapter.

Marco: well I guess they finally saw what you saw eclipsa was not evil she just did what she wanted to do, now doesn't that sound like someone

Star: I get it, eclipsa and I are very similar.

(Marco and Star begin their paper work while Luna continues to practice.)

Luna: this is just not working, I am not feeling anything.

(Luna looks out to the balcony, Luna whistles for her dragon cycle and flys off to the monster temple)

(Luna knocks a few times, the door opens and is greated by meterora)

Meterora: Luna its so good to see you.

Luna: you to, is your mother around.

Meterora: yes, please come in come in.

(Luna follows Meteroa, to find glob gor and eclipsa)

Globgor: princess butterfly, welcome to our home.

Eclipsa: Luna its been too long, what do we owe this pleasure.

(Luna shows eclipsa, the break the chains spell)

Eclipsa: Oh, I knew one day you would come to me about this, I saw your thirst for knollege. So how far are you.

Luna: I have not been able to break even one of the chains.

Eclipsa: well the five. Are Fear, sadness, anger, Love, and finally balance?

Luna: well show me you can unlock them for me.

Eclipsa: I cannot you have to go through this process by yourself. This will be a emotional journey.

Luna: But how could I not at least release the Love, chain. I am Luna the Love.

Eclipsa: the Love chain and balance are the final two that are to be opened, as you release each chain darkness will begin to overtake you. When you're in this state Love is the final key is the most important because if you give in to the darkness you will be lost forever.

Luna: darkess? I could become evil.

Eclipsa: No you will disappear, you will cease to exist. Do you still want to go on this path ounce you start you cannot stop. Its not wrong to close this page and never go back. You like to push yourself there is a limit.

Luna: can you tell me how you did it.

Eclipsa: it all came to me at ounce, fear when I didn't know what happened to my daughter and when I saw her in that monster state how truly sad I was not to be apart of her life. Sadness never being whole with my family learning they were all separated my daughter sent away. My husband crystalized same as me. Anger he rage I felt for the high commission that put me in that state, finally love being able to raise my daughter be with my husband. I found my balance.

(eclipsa's eyes glow, magic fills the room)

Luna: what is this, this feeling I feel like I am going to pass out.

(The room begins to shake,)

Luna: this insane preasure

(Luna drops to her knees)

(eclipsa stops glowing)

eclipsa: this is the power you can obtain, but I am not saying you should do this, actually the opposite, opening the chains create pain. If you take this jouney be ready.

Luna: thank you eclipsa.

(Luna leaves back to the castel stopping flying down at the arean)

Higgs: wow what a entrance.

Alex: Luna, I looked for you in the castle, then in the arena and got caught up in training.

Luna: its fine I had my own journey I needed to take.

Higgs: well Luna training is just about over, sorry you could not make it.

Seth: Higgs really ran us raggid, I feel like I am going to collapse.

Higgs: stay up right knight, training gets even tougher tomorrow.

(the knights all leave)

(seth, amy and shawn)

seth: my arms are killing me, higgs is not letting up with her training.

Amy: I kind of like it I am getting a lot of new skills,

Seth: you do have skills in sneaking around, moving silently.

Amy: I really liked that hide and seek assassin game we played.

(MJ and ashley walk by the dungeon)

ashley: down there that evil witch is always ploting

MJ: come on don't let it get to you, she is never going to see the outside of that dungeon.

Ashley: I know her and her brother are both awful people spreading sadness.

Mj: come on we are on duty.

(Luna and alex walk through the hallway)

Luna: sorry we didn't spend a lot of time together today. I had a few things to figure out

Alex: is all right.

(alex gives Luna a kiss before leaving for the underworld.)

(star and Marco are caught kissing by luna when she opens the office door)

Luna: I knew I should of knocked

Marco: Luna, I know you can handle eclipsa's chapter

Star: just be carefull

Luna: I will mom. Goodnight you two.

(Luna closes the door)

(Star pulls marco in for another kiss.)

(Luna sits in the middle of her floor and eyes begin to glow.)


	232. Chapter 232 Just wait

Chapter 232 just wait.

(weeks go By and Luna continues to practice her magic, trying to think what she fears the most. She imagines loosing her parents, watching Alex give his life for her, a knock on the door breaks Luna's consentration and she drops to the ground)

Star: Sorry Honey is this a bad time.

(Luna tries to catch her breath)

Luna: No mom just practicing.

Star: All right I woul like you to come with me to my office.

Luna: Be right there.

(Star heads back to her office; Luna opens the door and takes a seat)

Star: Lets talk this is not about the eclipsa spell, I give you my full support for that, because I know how hard you work and wont give in to the darkerside of magic.

Luna: then what is this about?

Star: your butterfly form.

Luna: I thought when I went through mewberty my true butterfly form would soon come after.

Star: it could some time for me, I didn't get till soon after, and during that time I battled toffee.

Luna: I Know all about the battle with toffee, you and grandma moon fought toffee as well.

Star: I had to reach down in myself, to find this power. It was the last small about of magic we had.

Luna: so how can I dip down like that.

Star: your time will come your just a late bloomer, who have succeeded in some many other arenas, and you always pushed past what you can do. I am sure if you just wait a little longer you will bloom.

(alex opens the door)

Alex: Oh sorry, I was hoping to find Luna here. Lucked out on my first guess where she would be.

(Luna runs and Hugs alex. Marco comes though the door next)

Luna: Thanks Mom you will see I can be patient and you will see when I fully bloom.

(Luna and alex leave together)

Marco: what was that about

Star: Motherly advice, Luna is eager to transform into her buttefly form. It unlocks amazing power.

Marco: she is our daughter she will get there in some.

(a few squires come through the door holding stacks of work)

Marco: just when I thought we were going to have a free day.

Star: lets get started.

(Star and Marco begin their daily work.)

( In the arena, Higgs paces)

Mj: what she is doing

Ashley: I never know whats going through her head.

Amy: she has not given any orders.

Seth: hey captain, are you going to train us today.

Higgs: how about a game.

(the squires and Knights looked shocked at higgs answer)

Higgs: Now, Now this will still be a training exercise; you will break into two teams. For a little game of influtrasion, and skill, Marco had you play a similar game in this one here is a flag with a butterfly on it, somewhere around Mewni I have hidden it, first one to bring it to me wins. I will devide the teams. Seth and amy you will be captains.

Amy: oh you're so going down.

(team are devided, Luna and alex walk into the arena and Find the squires and Knights arguing.)

(Luna shoots off a blast from her wand and makes the knights silent and turns to face Luna)

Luna: what is going on.

Higgs: just a spirited game, would you like to play?

(Alex steps up and joins one of the sides.)

Higgs: now we have had played this game a few times, this time. Seth and amy will be your captain, you either win or lose as a team.

Luna: I guess I will hang out here with Higgs

Higgs: this is winner takes all, no rules enjoy.

(Higgs blows her whistle, and the knights take off)

seth: knights battle formation

(some on seth's team members take advantage of the start of the game to take down a few of amy's team, to give them a better advantage.)

Seth: sorry, but this is war.

Mj: don't worry Amy we have our plan.

Amy: right, ashley is on his team, if you go head to head can you win.

Mj: as of right now you are my captain, I will follow your orders and fight for you.

Amy: that's good.

(More of seth knights ambush amy's knight and defeating them.)

ashley: this is going really well,

Seth: I had a few knights go to high places less competition the better. Ounce we drop their number to zero we will find the flag.

(amy tries to gather her Knights.)

MJ: they are getting rid of the knights quickly

Amy: where could the be,

MJ: let me think somewhere close by, probably something that holds meaning to Higgs, where we would have to know her as much as our opponents.

Amy: this training exercise is about knowing your opponent, then where would Higgs hide it, In her room.

Mj: No, would not be in there, oh I think I know. Follow me.

(Mj and ashley move through the town)

amy: we got trouble knights are looking for us.

Mj: what do we do charge forward and try and win

Amy: So lets just stay out of dodge.

(amy and Mj make it to the corn village, and find the flag hanging in one of the homes)

amy: how did you know,

Mj: higgs grew up here, as well as Hunter.

(amy grabs the flag, but is surrounded By Knights)

Seth: thanks amy, you saved us the trouble in finding it.

(MJ throws smoke bombs helping for a quick get away)

seth: find them don't let them reach arena

(Mj and amy get close to the arena, when ashley drops down cutting them off)

ashley: hand over the flag.

Mj: I got this Amy

(ashley rushes at amy to get the flag, but is blocked by Mj)

Mj: we both have are fighting for different sides in this battle

(ashley tries to run after amy, but keeps getting blocked by Mj)

Mj: sorry cant let you pass.

(amy keeps heading to the arena, running in between homes trying her best to stay out of danger

(Seth's knight block the entrence to the arena)

seth: she has to come through here, and when she does we will take the flag,

amy: How can I get past them.

(amy heres something coming)

(Amy's knights come charging in)

(in the middle of the battle amy sneaks past, everyone to deliver the flag to higgs)

(Luna shoots off fire works signaling the end)

ashley: lets go see who won.

(Mj and ashley find amy, with her hand raised)

Ashley: set your self as bait so I could not do anything.

Mj: had to keep you focused on me.

(The knigts all leave the arena, and had to their own scheduled spots)

ashley: MJ meet me in our room, I have to take care of something first

(ashley leaves to the dungeon, and wakes up Sydney who is sleeping)

Sydney: this is a surprise

Ashley: I just want to get a look at you, in this cell.

Sydney: there it is, that mean side of you. You don't show it often but you have darkness in you.

Ashley: you are a traitor in this kingdom; I just wanted to see you trapped. No way to get out.

Sydney: that's where your wrong I will get out, and I am coming for the princess first then you. After Mj will be mine don't care if your married he will love me.

Ashley: you will never get to luna, me or MJ

Sydney: that's where your wrong I can feel it. All I have to do is wait and fresh air sun light and revenge will come to me.

(Ashley leaves the dungeon while Sydney laughs)


	233. Chapter 233 New level

Chapter 233 New Level.

(Luna looks out from her balcony, staring out to all of mewni)

Alex: Knock Knock.

(Luna turns around with tears in her eyes )

alex: whats wrong, why are you crying.

Luna: everything is changing, but me I cant. I seem to have stayed the same.

Alex: what are you talking about? You faced off against yourself defeating your green side. You learned such power spells that who could save us from those that oppose us. While in The short time you were queen you did so much for this kingdom. Why are you even saying this.

Luna: well I still cant turn into my butterfly form, or break any of my magic chains. These are the levels I want to reach. I have made my own spells and mastered high advanced spells, but a new level I want to achieve and I cant figure out how to unlock this power.

Alex: life is not about growing for strength in magic, its about growing as a person. Who were able to bring a person who was ounce a enemy of your kingdom turn into a friend. Mary marine you reached out to her. So don't worry about it, it will come to you eventually.

(Luna begins to laugh)

Luna: your right, this entire week everynight I have been staying up late and gt get any progress, maybe your right I just need to wait. It will come to me when I need it.

Alex: then lets go. If your looking to test your skills then lets see it on the battle field in the arena.

(Luna and alex head to the arena)

(Marco and star begin today's paper work)

Star: Marco what is your greatest fear

Marco: My greatest fear, probably not being able to protect you and Luna. Why?

Star: I looked into the chain spell that Luna wants to break. Fear sadness anger Love then balance.

Marco: then what would be your sadness?

Star: its cheesy but being away from you, you are my other half marco My soulmate I only want to be with and always with you where ever we go.

Marco: hey star could we stop talking about this its bringing out bad memories.

Star: alright Now where were we, with this documents.

(star while star signs, Marco turns her head and kisses her)

Marco: you are my soulmate too, we will always be together forever and ever

Star: forever more.

(star and Marco continues to do their work till marco hears Star Humming a song)

Marco: star butterfly is in love with her best friend and his name is marco diaz.

(star blushes)

Star: Marco!

Marco: what you were humming it, so I sang it.

Star: I love you.

Marco: I love you too.

(Int The arena Higgs gives the knights their orders, and see alex and Luna arrive in the arena)

Higgs: you know I will make an exception because you're a royal, but in my arena you should be on time

Alex: apologies captain.

Higgs: its fine you're a special case, so how can I help you.

Alex: I need training.

Higgs: then find a partner and practice your skills.

(Luna places his hand on alex shoulder)

Luna: you and Me, lets fight

Alex: what, I am not going to fight you.

Luna: who here can help you elevate your skills better than me

Alex: I don't get to say No do I

Luna: Nope.

Higgs: Knights clear the area

(The Knights head to the stands)

Alex: Ok Luna, you wanted a test to reach new levels. Lets see if this work.

(alex releases his fIre)

Mj: wow, feels like it got 100 degrees hotter

Ashley: Im melting.

(Luna fires off some of her own magic, but gets burned up by the intence heat.

Seth: feel that the tempature it's getting hotter

Amy: Luna's magic wont hit with alex's rising fire.

Luna: freezing winter wind.

(Luna the sky begins to turn dark and a freezing wind whips in.)

Mj: Ok Now its freezing

Ashley: well it's a battle of Hot and cold.

(Luna and alex clash, Luna using water and snow to counter alex's fire)

alex: I have been doing my own training to push into a new level of skill.

Alex: fire tornado.

(alex blast out a large amount of Fire, that blocks with a magic shield)

(Alex makes a large fire ball wih both of his hands, Luna waves Her wand send a lighting bolt down and catching it with her wand)

Alex: you ready

(Luna's eyes glow, and enters her butterfly form)

Higgs: Oh this is going to be fun.

(Luna and alex charge their two blast clashing into each, creating a huge explosion.)

Higgs: wow. Now that was impressive so everyone Ok

(Luna turns around the sees the Knights holding on to their seat, some knocked out because of the blast, and half the arena is destroyed)

Higgs: My arena, Luna, alex you over did you two better be alive so I can punish you

(Luna was flung into the wall and turns back to normal while alex picks himself off being trapped under some rubble)

Luna: oops

Higgs: Oops, Look at My arena. It's destroyed.

(Luna uses her magic to fix up the arena, building it back to how it used to be)

Higgs: fine. At least you fixed it, but their will still be punishment no More high level magic fight

Luna: Ok captain

Higgs: everyone else go, training is over.

(alex and Luna leave)

alex: do you know what you did

Luna: No

Alex: you turned into your butterfly form, you were beautiful I wanted to stop the fight right there, I didn't think and we were in the middle of a battle

Luna: my mind went blank when that lightning bolt came came down. I could only go into my butterfly form for a second and that blast knocked me out.

Alex: But you did it you turned into your butterfly form.

Luna: No, I would not say this really counted, because I was not in control I didn't even know I could do it, so until I could be fully in control of my butterfly form it doesn't count

Alex: so prideful, but you did look beautiful.

(the Knights head to their room, and alex heads back home)

(Luna heads to stars office)

Star: Oh luna how was your day

Luna: well alex and I had a battle in the arena)

Marco: is that what that explosion was

Luna: we destroyed half of the arena

Marco: Higgs must have been so angry

Luna: she forgave me after I fixed everything. Also I turned into my butterfly form, but it really was not me who was doing it

Star: that's Ok. I could not control my form at first I was even portal hoping for a while. I think I have an Idea for an adventure tomorrow so I am going to need you to get some sleep, so no late night practicing.

(Luna goes to her room and falls asleep)


	234. Chapter 234 Star the teacher

Chapter 234 Star the teacher.

(Luna wakes up and goes to her parents office)

Luna: I am ready, before we go what is this

Star: it's a secret.

Marco: Your going to love this.

Luna: Ok I left a message to Alex, that I will be gone for the whole day

Star: Ok and we are off then.

(Star opens a portal new to Luna)

Luna: what is that

Marco: step through and find out

(Luna, star, and marco walk through the portal)

Luna: what is this place.

Star: welcome Luna to the realm of magic.

(Luna looks around in aw as she is surrounded by animals she has never seen before. Feeling the golden water around her)

(Star's Marco"s and Luna's cheek marks begin to glow)

Star: it was here that I mastered my butterfly form and you will master yours as well. Beucase today Luna I am your teacher.

Luna: ok Mom I am ready to learn.

Marco: Luna keep your mind focus, if you go out of control in this place we will help you get back to your normal state and we will try again. Now lets begin

(The Butterfly family takes a seat)

Star: close your eyes we will first dip down.

(Star makes her cheeks Glow. Then Marco, finally Luna)

Star: good now hold this position, now release

(Star transforms into her butterfly form)

Marco: I could make my cheeks glow, but I cant do that. Luna you can,

(Luna tries to turn into her form, but her eyes begin to glow, and fly away)

Star: Marco.

Marco: I got it.

(Marco and Star chase after Luna, you continue to fly around,

(Star uses her magic to wrap Luna so she cannot fly)

Marco: Luna look at me, its your dad, release your magic form I know you can here me you can do it

(Luna returns back to her normal form)

Luna: How did I do?

Marco: a little out of control lets try again.

Star: this is the full capability in our magical state.

(Luna and Star ounce again dip down and go into their butterfly forms)

(a process continues of Luna turning into her butterfly form, and Marco and Star having to keep her grounded, till she can turn back to normal so they could try again.)

Marco: we need a new strategy, what worked for you.

Star: seeing you. When I saw you through the portal. Gave me all my memories back and I had to get back to you.

Star: we could try the same with alex,

Marco: I don't think that is going to work, I had to use the wand and we have no contact with alex.

(Luna continues to try and focus to master her power, but cant get the handle of it.)

Star: Now Luna you have been going into your butterfly form, but you're not in complete control, lets keep working on that.

Marco: maybe we could focus on her emotions what she wants, how she feels.

Luna: well lets try it

(Luna focuses on her feelings her mind flows with her most happiest memories of her parents, with Alex.

(Luna dips down again, transforming into her butterfly form, this time in compete control)

Star: you got now hold it.

(Star transforms into her butterfly form flying with her daughter)

Luna: this is amazing, flying with my own wings. I could fly as fast as I want as High as I want, I feel limitless.

Star: I remember the first time I mastered this power

Luna: too bad for dad though he cant fly like us.

Star: yes, real shame it would be funny though to see marco with big butterfly wings

(Luna and Star share a laugh in the sky, Luna and Star return to the ground and change back to normal)

Luna: one more time

(luna focuses her magic and transforms again)

Luna: Oh yea, this is great I have full control

(Luna changes ack to her normal form, but falls to the ground)

Star: you used a lot of your magic, so you're a bit exhausted nothing a good night sleep wont fix.

(Star opens a portal back to mewni.)

(the butterfly famly, already night.)

(Marco and Star bring Luna to her bed, and set her down to sleep, while Star and Marco go o theirs)

(ashley wakes up in the middle of the night and checks Mj to see if he is still sleeping, and leaves ever so quietly to the dungeom to find Sydney sleeping)

ashley: wake up

Syndey: oh well if it isn't ashley we should make this a regular thing

Ashley: you said you were getting out I still see you trapped in here

Sydney: of course it wont be today or tomorrow, but in a week, a month or a year I will get out I have all the time in the world, soon enough I will be out, then the fun can begin.

Ashley: Iwont let that happen even if I need to keep a eye on you all the time

Sydney: your choice, it wont matter all I have to do is wait. And wait I will.

(Syndey falls back asleep, while ashley stays in the dungeon and watches her)


	235. Chapter 235 Higher level

Chapter 235 Higher Level.

(weeks go by as Luna continues to practice her magic being able to change into her butterfly form at will. Higgs continues to practice with the knights, each day Mj, Ashley, amy, and seth continue to grow. While rodger and Kate become very dedicated squires growing close to be coming full knights. Ashley continues to watch Sydney, getting every opportunity she cant to watch and try and get any information out of her while their unknown enemy watch from the crystal.)

Alex: That's amazing.

Luna: I know. I have complete control, my magic power has increased.

Alex: so what is your next move

Luna: what do you mean

Alex: well whenever you complete something you just keep rolling, you always have something else to work towards. You never really rest.

Luna: you know me pretty well, it's this magic spell from eclipsa's chapter. Just cant seem to figure it out

Alex: Come on, you always find a way to make these situations work for you its about of practice I got something new.

(alex, focuss and use his fire,but instead turn into Blue)

Luna: why is is Blue.

Alex: don't really Know, it just sort of happened one day. I think all the training I have een doing as gave me a lot of new changes. Oh and I got one more.

(alex puts his hands together and is able to control Lighting from his hands)

Luna: when did this happen.

Alex: I was practice my fire control and lighting shot out instead.I can even do this.

(Alex summons his fire that takes form of a Tiger)

Luna: wow, Fire control.

Alex: My dad has said every member of our family has been able to take command of fire, but never on this level. With lightning, and fire control to take form like this.

Luna: wow so advanced.

(Janna watches Luna and Alex from a window in Stars office)

Janna: oh young love

Tom: janna its not right to spy

Janna: I cant help it is my one weekness I love, Love they are so cute together.

Star: they are great together

Tom: could you both stop spying.

(janna and Tom take a seat with Marco and Star.)

Janna: look at Us, how long has it been with all of us just together

Marco: work keeps Star and I busy

Tom: I here that, paper work continue to build.

Star: what about you Janna

Janna: just looking for new pets, I help Tom from Time to time.

Marco: we raised some good kids, they have grown so much

Janna: they are both 16 now, Time does fly, I want it to stop, my baby boy has grown so much.

Marco: I know, she used to be so small needed me for everything.

Star: they have each other now, to help each other grown in confidence and moving forward.

Tom: you know Alex is always going to be our child.

(In the arena Higgs watches her Knights Continue to perform and excel, in the obstacle course, and combat training

Higgs: your mind needs to be as sharp as your blade every move you make need to be accuate.

Seth: she is not letting up today

Amy: she got everyone up earlier than normal, we have not got a break to rest.

Seth: I could collapse, but if I did Higgs would just make me run laps.

Amy: just lean on me, for right now, I will help keep you up.

MJ: Ashley you Ok

Ashley: yes why

Mj: you seem distracted, you are falling behind today.

Ashley: I will bounce back, just never mind

(Higgs watches as Rodger and kate continue to practice sword skills, till rodger is knocked down)

Higgs: ok here is your problem, your waiving your wrist to much, leaving yourself to many openings if this was the real thing, you could be dead. don't do this with flair, keep your balance and hold your sword tightly if you don't this could happen

(Higgs diasarms Rodger than sends him flying to the ground)

Higgs: got it

Rodger: got it.

(Rodger and Kate continue to practice their skills)

(shawn walks up to Higgs, and pokes her in the leg with his toy sword)

Higgs oh you want to practice too.

(higgs gets on her knees letting shawn take shots at her, Higgs falls to the gound like actress on a stage Higgs pretend to be beaten and collapses on the floor)

Higgs: I have been defeated what cruel fate.

(seth and amy pick up their sword swinging is sword in victory)

Seth: are you going to be a great knight like your mom and dad.

Shawn: Yes.

(seth and amy laugh as Higgs picks herself off and dust her self off)

Amy: thanks Higgs,

Higgs: no problem, always happy to help.

(training continues for a few more hours, till Higgs gives the ok that training is over and the Knights can leave)

(Higgs Collects some left over sword and shields)

Hunter: you did good

Higgs: thanks, I did my best today with the knights

Hunter: I was talking about Shawn, you're a natural with the little kid.

Higgs: I know where this is going, I am just unsure I mean I have thought about it I just don't know if I am really ready.

Hunter: Its fine, I happy if its just you and me.

(Higgs gives Shawn a kiss then they leave toward the castle)

(ashley and MJ walk through the castle)

Mj: I am going to need to sleep for a week after Higgs training.

Ashley: she has gotten pretty intense, I did find it cute when Little shawn came up to higgs and wanted to battle her

MJ: I know Seth and amy are lucky to have a kid that cute.

Ashley: you Know we are married, and I would love to have a child of our own.

Mj: Me too, I see the way Marco and Star are with luna, I would like that too.

(ashley Kisses MJ, I will meet you in our room something I have to do first)

(ashely leave to the dungeon to see Sydney sleeping)

Ashley: wake up

Sydney: Oh I was womdering when you were coming

Ashley: another day trapped in this box

Sydney: I could wait, like I said only a matter of time.

Ashley: I wont let you get out, this magic cage will keep you blocked in

Sydney: only a matter of time.

Ashley: you cant get under my skin, but I know what you will hate to here. I am married with MJ, and we are going to have a child. That makes you the maddest because I have the life you want.

(Ashley walks up the steps to leave and here sydney's last words)

Sydney: Nice to see the old you Sydney, I missed that side of you.

(Ashley head to her room)

Mj: where did you go

Ashley: I had to see higgs real quick

Mj: what did she want

Ashley: does not matter right now, what matters is this

(Ashley kisses Mj and then both fall on the bed in a moving embrace)

(ashley falls asleeps with a smile on her face as Mj holding her)


	236. Chapter 236 The real Ashley

Chapter 236 The real Ashley

(ashley wakes Up with MJ and smiles)

Ashley: good morning

MJ: a very good morning to you.

(ashley kisses MJ, then both get dressed to head to the arena, seth and Amy catch up to ashley and Mj)

Seth: what does higgs have for us today

Mj: probably a intense training session

Amy: what ever it is we can handle it

Ashley: amy is right, we are the top four knight we are the bar that the knighs strive to catch up to we cant look weak.

(The knights line up at the arena for Higgs Orders)

Higgs: we are doing combat training. Disarm your opponent, you know the drill.

(the knights pair up to battle)

Hunter: higgs would you like to do a little training with me.

Higgs: fine, why not

(Hunter, and Higgs battle, the knights stop and watch as Hunter and Higgs go up against each other, each trying to get the upper hand and disarm each other, Higgs takes advantage, and disarms Hunter

(Higgs helps Hunter Up)

Hunter: great fight

Higgs: it wasgot to work more on that technique

(higgs looks around to see all the knights stopped training)

Higgs: what are you looking at, get back to training.

(The knights keep training)

(Luna opens stars office door to find Star and Marco not there.)

(Luna steps inside and takes a seat)

Luna: been a while since I have sat here, soon I will have he full title of queen

(Luna spinds around and around in her chair)

Star: having fun.

(Luna falls off the chair and tries to pick her self up,)

Luna: I was just

Star: sitting at my desk pretending you were queen again

Luna: yes

(Star runs and hugs her daughter)

Star: I am so proud your eagerness to be queen to take that much responsibility at such a young age.

Luna: Its not the power the queen has, it's the symbol I represent

(Luna and Star feel two arms wrap around them)

Star: Marco?

Luna: dad?

Marco: I saw you two hugging felt left out, My two girls I love you both,

(The butterfly family makes their cheeks marks Glow.)

Marco: Now what was going on before I came in

Star: just a little mother daughter talk

(a couple of squires come In with todays paper work)

Marco: looks like its time to get stared

Star: really could of used the break

(Star and Marco start the paper work, Luna leaves and head down a hallway when she says Fire made butterflys)

Luna: Ok alex where are you

(alex steps out from a hallway)

alex: I thought I show you what I have been working on

Luna: they are pretty

(alex makes his fire creations disappear)

Luna: so where do you want to go

Alex: how about a simple corn shake,

Luna: sounds like a great date.

(Luna and alex walk through mewni with monsters and Mewni's watching as the Luna and alex walk they here the whispers of the future king and queen.)

(after a few hours of training, Higgs lets the knights go early for the day)

(Mj and ashley leave the arena)

MJ: ashley what was wrong with you today in the arena you could not seem to focus are you ok

Ashley: yes I just have to go somewhere.

MJ: tell me something is bothering you

Ashley: for the past month I have been going down visiting Sydney.

Mj: what, why

Ashley: she has been talking like all I have to do is wait and she will one day be free

Mj: listen she is a awful person just trying to spread sadness. So I am going down their now, to put her out of our lives for good.

(ashley goes to her room, and Mj goes down to the dungeon)

Sydney: Oh this is interesting, I was expecting ashley, and I get you

Mj: I am only coming down to tell you, ounce and for all you will never get out of here, and me and ashley are putting you out of our lives

(Mj starts to leave)

Syndey: you really don't know your wife as much as you think

Mj: she is my wife, I know everything about her

Syndey: Not who she used to be, want to here about her.

Mj: No I came down for one reason

Sydney: your not that special MJ, ashley doesn't really love you.

Mj: what

Sydney: Now your interested, well you remember you seth had that mean streak in the tournament well, ashley used to be the same. When we were younger ashley was the most pretty girl in mewni everyone wanted to be with her, so she used that to her a adventure getting to her knight status. Every guy I liked was just to show she could get any guy, and Loved to make my life miserable, and took every chance to make fun of me, and that didn't change, I lost to her in the first round of the tournament and she met you. I was the one you pointed you out and said how handsom you looked she like always took the opportunity to have you just so I could not have you. So you see my love for you is true, and she is the fake. Just let me out so we could be together.

(MJ starts to laugh)

Mj: its fuuny I listened to that whole story and even if every bit of it was true, there would be still so many lies, first I know you never really loved me, you only loved me because you wanted to use me as a tool to get what you wanted my brother and Luna, plus I know ashley feeling for me are true. I see you try to get in the head of me and ashley, so Like I said This is good bye forever, we will never return.

(Mj leaves ashley screaming)

Sydney: she is lying to you, your nothing special to her.

(Mj heads to his room and finds ashley)

(Mj tells ashley what he was told by Sydney)

ashley: some of that is true, some is her lies

Mj: then tell me your truth

Ashley: it is true I was always widely popular, I always had squires even some knights helping me out with everything I did, nut I never wanted their help I wanted to do it my way so I always requested they didn't help me. They would all always say how they were in love with me, but the love I felt for them was nothing. Its true me and Sydney used to be good friends, when we both saw you it is true she pointed you out first, But my feelings for you came from seeing you upclose your kind heart and willing to care about everyone. My love for you has been real it always has. I would never lie to you so yes there were times when I realized my strength above Sydney I would tease her for being love leveled, and would laugh at her struggles like my brother used to, I changed sooner than him, willing to lend a hand to pick someone up and lift them up when they struggled that's my truth.

(Mj kisses Ashley)

Mj: I believe every word; now please can we finally put her behind us and focus on us, and hopefully one day begin to start our family

Ashley: I would like that, no more craziness.

(ashley and Mj kiss one more time before falling asleep together)


	237. Chapter 237 Hooded Members

Chapter 237 Hooded Members.

(Rodger finds Kate up early outside in the town of mewni

Rodger: what are you doing out here

Kate: just doing a early morning exercise to stretch, so I am prepared for training

Rodger: Looks like I am not the only one.

Kate: I want to make I to the knight level, I see the way the other knights work, I want to be at their level

Rodger: I know, lets work to get our selfs stronger

(Kate and Rodger start their a work out running through the woods staying close to the town)

Rodger: so you do this everyday

Kate: Yup, normally when the sun starts to rise, I take a short break, then head to the arena

Rodger: I can now see why you're the fastst in the squires class, you really work hard

Kate: thanks I try, trying to impress Higgs is part of the job.

(Rodger starts to get a head of kate, then stops short putting his hand, out in front of kate)

Kate: what are you doing you jerk, watch your hands

Rodger: be quite look

(kate and rodger poke their heads out seeing a few hooded memebers walking through the woods)

Kate: that's new never seen them on my runs

Rodger: that does not look good, hooded people in the woods, this always feeling like a dark ritual or something

Kate: maybe we should inform higgs

Rodger: wait lets do some investigation, the sun is not up yet, we don't have to head to the area just yet.

(kate and rodger try to move as silently as possible, trying to hear anything )

(one hooded member turns around)

Hooded: I thought I heard something, lets keep moving the boss ordered us so we cant be late.

(kate and rodger duck behind tow trees, when they try and turn to continuing following the hooded members disappear.)

Kate: you idiot we almost got caught

Rodger: I wonder where they went

Kate: All right lets start heading to the arena, sun is coming up,

Rodger: all right, but I still want to know.

(Rodger and kate start heading to the arena, and ounce inside they see seth amy ashley and Mj already training in comebat)

Amy: Oh Kate rodger you're here early

Kate: I could say the same thing.

Seth: we fealt like we should get a head start

MJ: Rodger, get over here lets have a quick smarring match

Ashley: kate front and center your sparring with me.

(ashley and Mj both teach kate and Rodger better footwork, a better style of attack and defense. How better to read your opponent.)

(everyone stops when they here Higgs clapping)

Higgs: very nice, and here I thought I would be the first one here.

Hunter: learning from the best I see.

(More knights come into the arena, and begin their training.)

Hunter: feels different today

Higgs: what do you mean

Hunter: I wish I could say, just something that is speaking to me.

Higgs: well I trust your instinct that means we have to train just as hard as I push them

(Higgs and Hunter join the knights in their training)

(in the town of Mewni, Luna and Higgs enjoy a corn shake together)

Luna: I wish everyone would stop starring

Alex: it's a liitle uncomfortable

Luna: a little they are watching our every move.

Alex: are you alright you seem angrier than normal

Luna: I can't master this spell. It's about emotion, but more than that is living with and having expirence in pain. I cant just focus on My feeling and push past my limits with a strong spell.

Alex: try not to focus on that, just be here in the moment with me.

Luna: ok, I will.

Alex: come on lets

(alex takes Luna hands, and leads her out of Mewni.)

(In Stars office Star and Marco become overworked)

Star: could we get one day off

Marco: royalty never do get time off we always have to be working it's a very importsnt job

Star: you seem to like this more than me, it's a good hing why I chose you to be my king

Marco: is that the only reason why you chose me

Star: of course not, you're the love of my life my soulmate.

Marco: I remember when you first said to me you had a crush on me, I was so shocked and didn't really handle it so well

Star: its not your fault we both share some blame, I was thinking I was not going to see you ever I wanted you to know my true feelings. Then later you confessed to me

Marco: yes I made it worse when I confessed than kissed you.

Star: to be honest I always thought we were just going to friends and that's it.

Marco: I sort of thought the same.

(Marco turns around after filing some paper work, and sees star looking at her photo of marco and Star kissing in booth)

Star: it was such a long time ago, I felt butterflies, Like my old feelings for you were coming up, I didn't know how to feel.

Marco: I wanted to be with you, even if we didn't date or get married If I could be by your side I would be happy.

Star: well we are closer than would have been my knight to watch over me. I look back sometimes at al of our adventures and what I always seem to find is how strong our bond is even without us being in a relationship I know I can always depend on you Marco, always.

Marco: With Luna now, I always feel so strange how that one normal day of just walking to school was going to change my whole life moving forward. My feelings of love, how I viewed the world after seeing the new dimensions, learning skills I never thought I had.

(Marco and Star finish the rest of heir paper work, after a few hours)

Star: finally reading through all this work.

Marco: well I did say, you were going to run mewni your way, how ever you wanted it

Star: well I for all these years its been our way.

(the sun begins to set, and the knights leave the arena)

(alex kisses Luna goodbye)

ashley: that was a good workout

MJ: I am glad you had fun, seth was really insense during battle training.

Ashley: he is just trying to impress higgs he still has eyes on the captain spot, But I wont lose to him.

Mj: you also got me, since I am here to stay I think I will push for the captain spot

(Ashley and Mj head to their room)

Kate: goodnight rodger, are you joinging me for early morning training

Rodger: Of course I felt a big improvement for today.

(Kate goes to her room, and rodger heads to the woods to do his own investigation. When he sees coming in his direction three hooded members, Rodgers ducks behind a trees and over heres only three worlds End Of mewni.)

(Rodger races back to the castle)


	238. Chapter 238 Recon Team

Chapter 238 Recon team.

(Rodger races through the castles hallways, trying to find higgs's room, Rodger runs up and down the hallways, up and down stairs and keeps searching for Higgs Room)

(Luna wakes up and sees Rodger running up and down the halls and uses her magic to him up and hold him upside down)

Luna: if you're on duty your supposed to move silently, I was asleep and you woke me up

(rodegr solutes Luna)

Luna: you don't have to solute me, just tell me why you are making so much noise

Rodger: its very important, I have to talk to higgs.

Luna: fine follow me.

(Luna releases Rodger)

(Luna and rodger head down a hallway and down a flight of stairs)

Luna: here is her room, but It better be a really good reason. You think I was bad, if you wake up higgs late at night you would be cleaning up after the unicorns for life.

Rodger: it is important

Luna: well I am going to bed.

(Luna heads back to her room, and rodger takes a deep breath and knocks on Higgs door, hunter open the door)

Hunter: can I help you.

Rodger: I need to speak to the captain.

Hunter: she is sleeping

Rodger: I know, but this is really important. I need to speak to her. Its about a new threat they said something about the end of mewni.

Hunter: higgs you might want to here about this.

Higgs: Yes Rodger you have something urgent you want to say.

Rodger: during the morning Kate and I saw some suspicious hooded people walking through the woods we lost track of them, after training was over I went back to the woods where I saw a pair of hooded members, and I heard them say end of mewni.

Higgs: you think what there is a secret group plotting to end mewni

Rodger: Yes.

Higgs: its late, I need to sleep on this we will discuss more in training in a few hours get some sleep, squire.

(rodger heads back to his home to sleep)

(higgs thinks with Hunter in her room)

Higgs: If roger is right then we have a brand new enemy

(Hunter sees Higgs smile)

Hunter: your excited for this

Higgs: its what we train for, when ever I here about a enemy I can feel myself so ready to fight

Hunter: there needs to be a strgedy meeting, just sleep and we will discuss with the rest of the knights

(Morning comes and Kate wakes up with Higgs, hunter and Rodger at her door)

Higgs: rodger tells me there is a new threat

(Kate tells the exact same strory as Rodger did)

Higgs: comes to the arena I already called for a important meeting.

(rodger, kate, Hunter and Higgs arrive at the arena with all of the knights and the royal family already there.)

Higgs: Ok knights I called you because our two squires might have discoved a new threat, this is not new to mewni, wwill defeat this enemy, as always

Marco: Higgs what do you think, hooded members they don'method is different than our previous enemies, they have not made them selves know if it was not for the squires lucking out to see them we would not know they exist

Star: How do you want to play this higgs, how do we prepare, I have a few ideas but I trust you to lead this mission

Higgs: they are unknow we don't know anything about them, even worse if I had to guess someone our own mewmans in town could be apart of this.

Seth: I say we go and find them all of us together. With all of our combine strength we can crush this enemny easily

Amy: same old seth

Higgs: as always your do battle crazed, a lesson if you want to be the next captain we don't go looking for a fight, without knowing our enemy and we don't know anyting

Seth: with the butterfly family magic, the knghts of mewni and our alliances across mewni we could win before a war breaks.

Hunter: seth you heard the captains orders

Ashley: brother just pay attention we have to await orders

Luna: we might have strong magic and alias, but to a unknown enemy we could be walking straight into a trap.

Higgs: that's why I am not sending our royal family in first we need a team to gather information small not to make to much noise and be able to find where they are and report back to us. No fighting, just and In and out mission

Seth: I wil go

Ashley: sorry bro you heard higgs no fighting you would be most likely incline to fight. That's why if anyone is going it should be amy and Mj

Amy: what

Ashley: no one is better at the assassination game then you you hide and watch everyone learn location you don't attack perfect for this mission and same goes for Mj move silently and get information

Higgs: then we have it.

Luna: wait,

(luna uses her wand to change amy and Mj's cloths)

Luna: Now you can match to your surrounding

Higgs: here is a map where Kate and rodger saw our hooded enemies

(amy and Mj take off into the woods, while Higgs looks at ther map of mewni and dissucses plans with the knights

Amy: this is amazing I am completely blended in to the environment

Mj: eyes on the prize, we are comig to the spot where they last saw the hooded memebers.

(amy and Mj look around only see endless trees)

Mj: kate and rodger said they ducked behind a tree looked away for a moment and they were gone

Amy: did they use dimension scissors

Mj: No they said it was all quite, no weird magic noises like they were here for a moment then they disappeared

Amy: come on that's impossible

(Mj and amy continue to look aroud till they see a marking in between two trees)

Amy: weird symbols

(Amy touches one symbol and Mj touches the other, both are sucked into a different dimension)

Mj: that's explains that.

Amy: Now where are we

Mj: some kind of cave or large dungeon, lets get moving

(amy and Mj start moving through the dungeon)

Amy: so Mj whats going on with you and Ashley

Mj: there is no time for small talk right now

Amy: come on I have picked on something a little different with you two, we never get a chance for one on one talk.

(Mj and amy come down a large tunnel, with a light at the end. Mj and amy stop right at the end and sees hundred of Hooded members working on armor, swords, machines, all different weaponds)

Mj: what on earth

Amy: this is not good, Mj we should back away slowly we got out intel lets go

Mj: wait, look

(MJ and amy see one member sitting in a chair next to a crystal)

Mj: has to be the leader of this group

Amy: great, now lets go we promised no fighting.

Mj: Could we get a bit closer we could see his face

Amy: pulls Mj back into the tunnel, and begins to head back the way they came out through the tree portal and back to the arena to report

(at the arena only higgs and Hunter are there)

higgs: what did you find out

(Mj and amy report everything they saw)

Higgs: so that's what we are up against.

Hunter: good work you performed great

Higgs: now head back to your rooms we will report more on this tomorrow.

(amy and Mj walk through the halls)

Mj: oh amy to answer your question from before, ashley and I are trying to have a baby

(amy hugs MJ)

amy: that's wonderful, but my only suggestion maybe hold off on the baby for a bit, we have a battle to prepare for. I am proud of you though go get her tiger.

(Amy goes to her room and MJ goes to his)

(Higgs and Hunter meet with the royal family in stars office)

Higgs: I asked for this meeting, because of the knollege we have gathered from today. Now we are now have positive ID we have a new threat, which they do out number us. We wont lose though we will pull through just as well always do.

Hunter: there is one more reasoning; we have traitors, if kate and rodger intel is correct some citizens are members of this group too, as well as possibility of knights too. So I wont rule anything out.

Higgs: as of right now I can only trust my top four knights, hunter and you the royal family we will report here everyday. As of right now we are at war.


	239. Chapter 239 Planning and preparation

Chapter 239 Planning and preparation

(In the cave the Hooded members continue to work, while one servant speaks to the leader)

Servant: My lord, if what you have seen is true, they know of our hiding place now.

Leader: I watched them from my crystal I saw what they saw.

Servant: than we must attack now, the war is coming I will rally out troops

Leader: No I am glad they found out our location'

Servant: what, why. They know where we are its only a matter of time before higgs and her army attacks.

Leader: she knows, she has seen the size of my army, she would never take the fight to us here, we have the homefield advantage. Plus everything has already been taken care of, we only have to wait till I give the orders

Servant: wait, wait, wait that's all you say my men have pledged loyalty to your casuse, and we seem like we are hiding are you afraid of the butterfly family.

(The leader grabs the servant by the throat making him a example to the other servants)

Leader: as the leader, I say when we make our move and only when I give the order. Any one have something to say against me

(everyone remains silent)'

Leader: as for you ever question me and it will be your life.

(The leader lets go to return to his cystal)

(Luna goes to her moms office to find higgs and hunter already there)

Higgs: welcome Luna, take a seat lets get this meating started

Higgs: here is what we are doing. Now that we know where they are we have to try and gain more information from them. we have no idea what we are truly up against. They will not show their hand to us.

Hunter: the easy plan could be take out the leader, all the members will hopefuly given up if we take out the head.

Higgs: wishful thinking, it wont be that easy.

Luna: I am ready for this. I am ready to fight

Star: we hopefully want to avoid as much fighting to avoid casualties

Hunter: my queen, this war if it gets to large. I remember my promise, I will still hold true to it.

Luna: what promise

Marco: its nothing

Luna: does not sound like nothing, what is this promise

Hunter: I made a promise when you were born that if mewni would ever be in danger I will take you far away from mewni to keep you safe

Luna: well that's not going to happen

Marco: Luna.

Luna: No if you and mom are going to fight and all of the knights are going to fight ans all of our allies are going to fight

Star: Luna, stop

Luna: no I will be here to protect mewni

Marco: this is about making sure the butterfly family, stays alive. If things start to go bad for us we will give the order.

Luna: I will not go, I will stay and fight.

(Luna leaves slamming the door behind her)

Star: our daughter wants to stay and fight and as her mother and queen. Hunter I might have to ask you to fulfill that promise

Hunter: I understand.

Higgs: we have more to discuss later. For now we have more training in the arena.

(Hunter and higgs leave to the arena, marco and star are left alone.)

Marco: what do we do now all this paper work needs to be done

Star: I know how you are feeling, with this war coming how can we focus on work.

(Star and Marco try to work on some of their daily paper work)

(Luna walks down a hall upset of the decision that her parents made.)

Luna: are you kidding me, haven't I proved myself everyone is going to risk their lives I am am going to go into hiding if we begin to lose. I refuse to leave my home.

Alex: are you ok your talking to yourself

(Luna turns around and sees alex)

(Luna remembers that no one can learn of the war that is coming.)

Luna: Nothing, just a little frusterated

Alex: is it about that spell.

(Luna lies and agrees with alex)

Alex: for now do you want to go for another corn shake

Luna: yes lets go.

(luna and alex enjoy a corn shake together, as alex and luna continue to talk luna continues to keep in the back of her mind her thoughts on the war)

alex: it's a beautiful day, not a cloudin the sky.

Luna: a calm before the storm

Alex: maybe but the weather is never too much of a issue.

(In the arena, Higgs talk to her knights)

Higgs: MJ and amy I need another recon mission can you do it for me

(Mj and amy both solute and leave)

higgs: I am not going to lie, a battle is coming a war to test mewni. I will lead us to battle, but there is so much about the enemy I don't know about, my ability to strategize is not useful with such little information

(Higgs looks down on her self)

Hunter: knights I expect you to work extra hard, no slacking.

(amy and Mj make it though to the the forrest to the trees with the symbols on it, but the symbols have disappeared)

amy: they're we cant get in if we don't have the symbols

Mj: what could have happened

Amy: could one have seen us and removed the symbols

Mj: do you know what they looked like, maybe we could recreate them.

Amy: No I don't. Quick lets get out of here their might be spies around here

(Mj and amy head back to the arena)

Higgs: welcome back so quickly.

Mj: we could not get in.

Amy: the symbols have disappeared

(higgs has a look of shock on her face)

amy: Until we can remember those symbols we cannot get in

mj: then I have a idea, ashley, seth we sre going to need you for this plan

Higgs: wait what are you planning.

Mj: my idea is that the four of us are going to stay in the woods and wait for a portal to open and get those symbols.

Ashley: I like that plan

Seth: you mean we can battle if we see one of those members

Higgs: fine if that is the only way we can hadle this to gain more information you have my permission. Follow Mj orders he will be leading this mission.


	240. Chapter 240 a Mission in the dark

Chapter 240 A mission in the dark

(Luna and alex finish their corn shake, and leave heading to the stables)

Luna: want to go for a ride.

(luna and alex hop on her dragon cycle)

Luna: hold on tight

(alex grabs luna;s waist then holds on tighter when Lun's dragon cycle heads straight up into the air)

Luna: woohoo this is fun.

Alex: I am glad your having fun.

(Luna's dragon cycle dives down, flying right above the trees.)

(the dragon cycle lands and Luna and alex step off)

alex: that, that was frightenting

Luna: it was not that bad.

Alex: since you can fly with your own wings but you still ride on your cycle.

Luna: well its just I haven't spent a lot of time with her so I felt we it would be great to go for a ride like I did when I was younger.

(Luna pets her dragon cycle)

alex: want to head back to the castle looks like its getting dark.

(Luna and alex fly back to castle and Luna says goodbye to her dragon cycle.)

Luna: full moon tonight.

Alex: its beautiful

(alex kisses Luna)

alex: I will see you tomorrow, bright and early

Luna: I will be waiting.

(Luna heads to stars office to see a Hunter star, marco and higgs all surrounding a map of mewni)

Luna: can I join you.

Star: of course lock the door

(Luna joins them,)

Luna: fill me in.

Higgs: well we ran into a problem,

(Higgs points to a spot on the map)

Higgs: right here was where the portal was, a problem has come up the symbols to get into their secret room has disappeared. Right now I have MJ leading a mission to help locate these symbols.

Marco: How are they going to do that.

Higgs: Mj laid out a plan for me they are going to wait for a sign of these hooded members popping up in the woods and locate the symbols so they can identify them.

Star: sounds great, now we only hope the knigts can handle this mission.

(Mj, ashley, seth, and amy head into the woods moving througt the woods

Mj: Ok everyone spread out, seth no fighting we have cystal communication devices give a message out if you see one of these hooded member do not move in. I am leading this mission understand.

Ashley: Yes

AMY; YES.

SETH: yes.

(everyone spreads out in different directions)

(Mj looks around moving silectly keeping a close eye out for any hooded members or a sign of a portal opening.)

Mj: come in team nothing on my end, what about you.

(ashley responds first)

Ashley: nothing on my end, I will keep searching.

Amy: same here, I don't see anything, I think we should regroup

Mj: seth what about you.

Seth: I have eyes, on something weird 4 people carrying tourches, I am moving in.

(everyone starts to move in on seth's location,)

(Mj, seth, ashley, and amy follow the hooded members till they open a portal, the knighs rush in, but cannot find any symbols)

Mj: great, how do we get in now.

Ashley: mark this on the map.

(The knights head back to their rooms to make a report for higgs in the morning.)

Higgs: before this night ends I want to make another important thing clear, I wont to start an evacuation plan for the mewmans, and the town will become a war zone. so I don't want any of the mewmans being caught in the cross fire.

Marco: that sounds like the best plan.

Star: Marco and I will begin planning tomorrow.

(Higgs and Hunter go to their room and Marco and Star go to theirs.)

(The next morning Higgs and Hunter go to the arena, with all the knights already waiting for them)

Mj: all the knights are here, this will be a battle for mewni, unlike anything we have faced.

Higgs: Please tell me you have something to report.

MJ: we found the new location, but we have no idea how to get in. the symbols were not there for us to open the portal.

Seth: Higgs, I think I have a better solution

Higgs: yes.

Seth: We could infiltrate as members all we need to do is, wait for members to come through the woods and we will have a opportunity to trap them, steal their hoods, and we could walk in and blend in. we could get as close as possible.

Higgs: I like it, seth this is your plan but I need Mj to lead this mission he still has the expierence in that dungeon.

Hunter: you four get to work and plan this out, we need success today.

(Higgs and Hunter work with the rest of the knights on battle training)

(Star and Marco work in there office)

Star: so what do we do.

Marco: already done,

Star: what.

Marco: I sent a letter to marry marine, her and her sister can keep them in the underwater kingdom till the war is over. She and the knights are assisting in this war I have sent out warning to all of our allies.

Star: Marco I am not lying to you. Im scared

Marco: I am too, but we have always handled these situations together and we will handle them together.

(Star and Marco contine to work)

(Luna finds alex)

alex: Like I promised bright and early

Luna; you always do keep your promises.

(Luna smiles and walks with alex out of the castle.)

(The hours fly by so quickly, the knights taking every movement seriously knowing what is coming.)

(Marco and Star still signing paper work, making messages to send to allies to help in the coming war.)

(sun came up and goes down, and night fall has come)

Luna: well I guess I will see you tomorrow.

Alex: what if I stayed over tonight, if something is bothering you I want to be here all the time. I kown something is bothering you, and you don't have to tell me. I just want to be by your side.

(Luna kisses Alex, and brings him to his room and fall asleep together)

Higgs: Mj, seth, ashley, amy this mission could be the most important one of your lives. Please I am counting on you.

(The four knights head off to the maked spot, and set up their trap)

Hunter: do you think they will succeed?

Higgs: They have to, for mewni.

(4 hooded members come throught the forrest right to the trees, each knight jumps down sprining their trap catching the members in a net)

Seth: we got them what do we do now.

Mj: take them to higgs and hunter.)

(The knights tie up each member and bring them to the arena)

Higgs: what is this.

Mj; we caught four members.

Ashley: we cant just leave them in our trap bring them to the arena

Hunter: our pleasure.

(all of the knights head to the dungeon)

Sydney: hey ashley long time no see,

(ashley ignores her, Sydney tries to get ashley or Mj attention but they only ignore her.)

Mj: the problem is we can't get in the password out of them,

Higgs: give me a moment..

(Higgs gives the member something to eat)

Higgs: what is the password

Member: Hail to the end of mewni.

Higgs: thank you

Mj: what was that

Higgs: mary gave me a this, a little seaweed that can force into revealing everything you ask.

Hunter: Now you got the password, go get us anything we need.

(Mj, ashley, amy, and seth head back into the forrest undercover with a their hoods up covering their faces)

Mj: hail to the end of mewni.

(A portal opens and the knights step into it.)


	241. Chapter 241 Know the enemy

Chapter 241 Know the enemy.

(ashley, amy, seth and MJ, walk through the tunnel)

Mj: Ok we are in, do not draw attention to yourself, with these hoods our faces are covered we should be able to blend in no problem.

Ashley: that means no battles no fighting inside here.

Seth: I know.

Amy: How much further

(the knights turn a corner and see hundreds of hooded members working)

(amy and Seth looked shocked at the numbers)

Mj: I know, when I first saw them, I could belive it. Now we have o get as much information as we can start spreading out look around don't talk to anyone keep your head down and move.

(Mj ashley, amy and seth head down the stairs and break apart to get a closer look.)

(Inside the arena hunter and higgs look to the sky)

Higgs: please please protect my knights, keep them safe and let them return home

Hunter: Whom are you talking

Higgs: anyone who is listening, I pray for their safety.

Hunter: you trained them well, they have gone on missions they know the risks. They will be safe.

Higgs: I truly hope so.

(seth looks around seeing the hooded members are building strange devices. All linked together, He looks above and sees cages all of different sizes. Sword and shields all with a special glow)

hooded member: How much time.

Hooded: wait for the master to give the order, then mewni falls.

Hooded: raiding the village those knights done have a chanc.

(seth grips his sword he is hiding tightly trying to control is anger)

(seth thinks to himself don't blow this)

Hooded Member: ounce we take over I think we should make the knights our wives

Hooded: like that girl amy.

(seth grips his teeth, then takes a breath and keeps walking)

seth: keep calm.

(ashley walks through keeping her head down just getting information, seeing more strage technology all being hooked up together)

Hooded member: the end is coming

Hooded member: soon the butterfly family, he knights will be gone.

(ashley keeps moving through the the hooded knights)

(amy sees plans and tries to take a set, but almost gets caught)

Hooded member: excuse me no you're place, your on duty to be working on the coming invation. This will be an important piece to winning this war.

(amy does as she is told to avoid suspicion.)

(MJ walks up a flight of stairs to a chair and a crystal, MJ looks out to all the hooded knights now trying to get ready for the war, and looking for the three knights)

Leader: can I help you.

(Mj turns around to see the leader, with his hood still covered)

Mj: I am sorry; I got little curious whats up here

Leader: word of advice know your place, if I don't call you up to see me then you should not be up here.

(Mj heads back down with the rest of the hooded knights, MJ sends out a signal giving a small alert letting the knights know its time to leave. They leave back through the tunnel and back in the woods

(Mj, amy, ashley, and Seth head back to the arena, where Higgs and hunter are still waiting)

Mj; you didn't have to wait for us

Higgs: I needed to make sure you were all safe

Hunter: you did the mission go.

(each knights gives their report)

amy: I did see a list of plans, but before I could get a more extensive look, I got caught

Hunter: anything that looked important

Amy: it looked like a map of the forrest with X's all over it, it could mean anything.

Higgs: we will have a official meeting to discuss everything tomorrow.

(everyone heads to their separate rooms)

ashley: todays mission was a success did you see what they had.

Mj: all that technology they have thought this plan through. Also I saw the leader

Ashley: this war is going to be like nothing we faced all of our traing it has prepared us for this.

(Mj and ashley fall asleep)

(The next morning the four knights wake up and head stars office, to find Higgs and Hunter, with luna already there.)

Marco: higgs tells us you have a lot to report

MJ: we do.

(each knight takes turns giving their expirence in the dungeon)

MJ: the one thing was when I spoke to the leader he had this crystal and spoke so confidently.

Luna: they all do, but when this battle starts we will win and all that confidence will disappear

(a knight bangs on stars office door)

Higgs: yes what is it.

Knight: the dungeon, you have to come to the dungeon

(everyone leaves to the dungeon to find it empty)

Higgs: what happened where is Sydney and Duncan and the four hooded members

Luna: looks like she left a note.

(Ashley rips it off the wall and reads it)

ashley: dear royal family, knights and captain, by the time you read this we would have left. Ashley I told you that one day I will feel the fresh air again, but don't worry you will see me again on the battle field. Oh and Luna I am coming for you next.

(Ashley rips up the piece of paper and storms off)

Sydney: the fresh air feels great. I knew it was only a matter of time.

Duncan: we need to meet with the leade

(In the woods Duncan and Sydney with the four hooded members run back to woods and open the gate to meet with their leader)

(everyone bows when they approach the leader)

Sydney: I am so sorry it could so long to get to you. We failed in our first mission

Duncan: forgive us.

Leader: when I found you both, I had a small plan to elimate the queen and princess. Now I have a lot planned for Luna. You did not disappoint me, prepare for war will be needed on the front line

Duncan and Sydney: yes sir.

Leader: what about them

Duncan: the helped break us out.

Leader: where are your hoods

Member: they were stolen

(the leader remembers that knight he saw last night

Leader: they were here four of them, I even spoke to one of them. I should of just stayed close to my crystal.

(Star and Marco look out ot all of mewni)

star: the wind has started to pick up, it looks like the clouds are rolling in and their will be a storm coming.

Marco: a storm in the sky, and a war on the ground. Their coming and we need to work on a stategy and fast

Moon: that's where I come in.

(Star and Marco turn around and see moon)

Moon: I have battle plans ready I have been hearing about this war, I might be retired but I still know my way around.

Star: are you sure.

Moon: I am a former queen I won't play bystander to a war in my home.

Marco: we need to move the mewmans out of town first

Moon: my thoughts exactly, this war is like a chess game with move after move calculating and predicting and thinking several moves ahead. I may not be able to fight but I am a tactician I will be communicating battle plans.

(Marco and Star both smile as dark clouds start to roll in


	242. Chapter 242 To War

Chapter 242 To War.

Moon: ok Marco, star what is the our first objective

Star: we need to move the mewmans out of mewni.

Marco: but we are having a little problem deciding where, like I don't know if we should move them to another dimension for this battle.

Moon: I don't know if we need to go that far.

(Moon points toward the ocean.)

(Marco and star look out and ships break the surface.)

Moon: I made a call, she is here.

(star and Marco head down to see 5 ships open their doors and underwater knights start to come to the shore)

Star: what is this.

Mary: you guys need a ship so I am here to help

Carly: we are also bringing our knights all of them to help in this war.

Mary: gather up your citizens and lead them to the ship they can take shelter in the underwater kingdom.

Marco: thank you, thank you so much.

(the mewni knights arrive to help help start to evaculate the knights.)

(angie and Rafael look at their boys)

angie: protect each other, come back to us

Rafael: you are not boys your men, now

Star: don't foget the monsters too.

(One monster speaks out)

Monster: sorry star, we all talked it over and we will defend mewni with you. Luna is outfitting us with armor and weaponds.

(amy and seth put their son on the boat)

Seth: you will see us when this is over

(The last ships sinks back into the ocean, shawn waves from a window to her parents)

Star: this gave us a large help in our numbers.

Luna: we still need more.

(a poral opens and the magical high commission step through)

Hekapoo: don't forget about us. With my clones we can even the odds, and opening gates we can drop their numbers.

Rombulaus: I will crystalize them, and trap them.

Omni: I will be relaying strategy with Moon.

Higgs: alright I will start getting all the knights ready, come on to the arena

(all the knights follow including the underwater knights)

Hunter: I hope they can handle this things are going to get intense very quickly

Moon: I gave higgs these crystal communicators so I can keep in touch with everyone

Marco: how are you going to watch everyone.

(moon uses her magic to create a birds eye view of mewni with small dots indicating where everyone is.)

star: perfect we could now know where they are coming from and how many.

(another portal opens and the luctitor family comes through, along with Janna's pets)

Janna: thought you might need our help.

Tom: we will fight too, we will protect mewni as king we will not fail

Marco: thank you Tom

Tom: no need to thank me.

Star: Janna you're fighting too,

Janna: I am here with my pets they will listen to my commands.

Alex: Luna is this what you have been so worked up about

Luna: yes

Alex: you could have told me

Luna: I Know.

Star: this is great, but something is still not putting me at ease, in my heart I am shaking.

(the ground begins to shake everyone prepares to face what is coming , but what they see is globgor with meteroa and eclipsa riding on his shoulders

eclipsa: we are here

Meteroa: just tell us what we need to do

Globgor: I am willing to lend all my strength to help in this war,

Marco: looks like we are almost ready for this war.

(Higgs looks at all the knights)

Higgs: I know your expecting me to give a big speech to rally you up, but what I am saying now that when this war starts a speech wont save you it it your skill what your next move determines life and death, I have assighned you all specific arenas in mewni. You will be all in groups watch each others back.

(The Knights leave the arena and start taking their spots in mewni)

Mj: its so quite

Ashley: I know, everyone has left now its just us, against them. A battle to decide mewni.

Seth: we are here, a Have been waiting for this, its finally here, the dark clouds have rolled in, the storm is here the war. Its what we have been all training for

Amy: I wont to see my baby boy again, to see him grow up.

(In the castle Moon starts relaying her plan

Moon: when I see them on my radar I will begin giving out order

Marco: I will be in the sky with nachos,

Star: I will assist with My magic.

Moon: all the magic users we will need you for this fight

River: I will be on the ground

Moon: river I thought you left with all the mewmans

River: I will be by your side at all times.

Moon: Oh river

Higgs: I don't like this, I didn't want to start the war in the temple, and we will have to draw all of them out into mewni for this fight. Any building take damage we will have to rebuild, but the dungeon temple I don't know what is inside so we can't take the fight to them. Let them come to us.

Marco: Hunter you remember the agreement

Hunter: You give the order, and I have everything all ready set up for Luna's escape with me

Star: she wont like it, and may try to fight back against you, you have to keep your promise and protect her

Hunter: I promise it has always been my promise.

(alex finds Luna looking out to all of mewni)

Alex: you ready for this

Luna: everyone in their own way is preparing for this war. Me I am hoping for everyone safety.

Alex I love you, and I promise that wont be the last times I say those words. We will make it through this battle one way or another.

(while eclispa, star, and moon all begin planning mary finds Marco)

Mary: so I just want to say I could sorry a million times and I could not erase the past we half

Marco: its better if we keep looking toward the future and don't worry about what happened when we were young

Mary: I wont to be free, and if these enemies win this war no one will be safe.

(night begins to fall, and in the dungeon the leader speaks to his members)

Leader: it's the day we all have been waiting for the war begins.

Sydney: its finally time. I will see you on the battle field Ashley

Duncan: my target the is Alex.

Leader: I will be giving you your orders with our numbers with our technology, we will take over mewni, today will be remembered.

(star and Marco look out to all of mewni the knights armed and ready, the monsters prepared to fight. The lucitors and Janna's pets walking through the streets.)

Marco: Star what ever happens I wouldn't change a thing, I love you, and tomorrow I will fight till my last breath with you

Star: tomorrow wont be our last day, I will love you the next day, and the next day, and the next day.

(star and Marco kiss)

Star: for mewni, for our future we will win.


	243. Chapter 243 Checkmate Part 1

Chapter 243 Checkmate Part 1.

(a servant places a chess board down in front of the Leader)

Leader: the day is finally here; today is the day that changes mewni. We take over, now execute part one of our plan.

(The sun rises and knights all stand guard ready for anything.)

Higgs: be on alert knights they could come from anywhere,

Mary: water knight, listen to captain higgs, she is leading in this war.

Higgs: seth, Mj, ashley, amy I wont you guarding the castle do not let one hooded member brake through

MJ: understood captain

Seth: leave it to us, we are ready.

Ashley: we wont one brake through our lines.

Amy: my sword is ready.

(Marco flys on Nachos, looking down on Mewni getting a overhead view on everything.)

(Star turns into her butterfly form to speak to Marco)

Star: ready, anyone moment now the war begins

Moon: come in everyone am I reaching to everyone.

(Everyone responds with a yes)

Moon: I will report anything that I see, I will communicate with you on the battlefield.

(Explotions are heard one after the other, a fire erupts from the explosion in the woods, black smoke starts to rise up and the fire quickly starts to spread)

Star: Mom, do you see anything.

Moon: no, nothing on my radar, or on the map, we need to put that fire out its spresding, and heading toward the town.)

Mary: Higgs I got this, underwater knights, we have to out out that fire. Go Go Go.

(From the ocean rockets are fired spreading out water on top of the fire to no affect)

Mary: keep firing.

(Mary's ships keep firing off rockets that release water, but the fire only keeps ungulfig more trees in its path)

Higgs: we need that fire put out.

Mary: Then underwater knights get in their, you have water devises that can put out the fire, get close we need to keep that fire at bay.

(The underwater release their water bombs, but to no affect)

Underwater knight: its not working, we cant put out the fire.

Mary: keep trying.

Moon: magic users get in their and try what ever you can don't let that fire get close to the town..

(star, Luna, eclipsa, and Meteroa use their magic to minimize the fire, but none of their spells are not enough)

(Luna uses water magic to put out the fire, but the fire is too strong)

Star: its not working, what ever is with this magic is seems to have no affect when we use our magic.

Moon: Incoming. I have something on my radar and they are coming in fast)

(through the trees hooded members with swords and shields run towards mewni's town)

Higgs: alright knights its what we trained for, disarm them, elimate them. this is for mewni. Are you with me.

(the knights shout yes)

Higgs: for Mewni

(The knights join running with a full head of stream into battle, the sound of clashing swords, is heard all around mewni.)

Higgs: push them back don't give them a inch, don't let them get close

Moon: we got more incoming.

Janna: we are ready.

(Janna rides on her pets leading all of them clearing a path,)

Janna: woo hoo,

(Janna commands her pets into action Hooded members are sent flying by Janna pets.)

Alex: go mom.

(more hooded members start to make their way to the castle, their path is blocked by Globgor and more monsters, with their large bodies and starong mustcle they act as walls, not letting one hooded member up the stairs)

seth: they get to have all the fun

ashley: this is not fun, its war. Get your head in the battle; any knight breaks through we don't play around we elimate them quickly.

Moon: eclipsa, Meteroa. Break away from the fire, we need your magic help, Tom and alex switch places with them, try and use your fire to possibly control the fire its spreading to quickly.

(Tom and alex, try to obsord the fire or force it up to stop from spreading, anything they can do to minimize it.)

Alex: I cant get control

Tom: keep trying we need to focus on the fire let them focus on the battle.)

(eclipsa and meteroa use their magic to blast through the hooded members take each one out, not letting up forcing them to begin to retreat.)

Marco: they are leaving

Star: We won

Marco: don't celebrate just yet.I feel this is only thr beginning

(while the underwater knights continue to try and put out the fire, one by one they are ambushed from all sides, quicly they are shot we capture nets, and are dragged into portals)

Moon: they are gone.

Higgs: I kmow we sent them running

Moon: no the underwater knights

Mary: repeat that

Moon: the underwater knights are not showing up on any of my radars. Its like they just disappeared

Marco: I knew it,. Moons see anything

Moon; No I don't nothing, but you guys.

(The fire starts to spread more and get closet to mewni.)

Leader: time for part two of my plan

Servant: sir they just wiped out our first troops

Leader: they were only cannon fodder, to test their strength, plus they have lost a significant amount of knights with their underwater knights gone they are going to need to spread them selves out again.

(In the dungeon the underwater knights are all out cold.)

Leader: ounce they are captured they will be dumped in those cells,

(The leader tips over a few pieces on his chess board,)

Leader: these cages will start to get full, ounce they are inside they cant escape

Moon: magic users get back to the fire we need to put that fire out.

(the radar starts going wild and Moon starts seeing multiple enemies on the map)

Moon: we are surrounded I cant even count how many are coming

(In a matter of moments hooded members come into mewni, rockets are fired into Mewni releasing green gas.)

Higgs: alright Knights, just like before don't give them a inch.

(The hooded members come with upgraded technology and fire, blast of concentrated magic at the knights, Mary is hit first and is taken by a hooded member in to a portal

Higgs: shields up

(the knights start to block the attacks)

Higgs: how do they have magic?

MJ: higgs, they only have a limited supply of magic, when we infiltrated them, they had strange technology the air inside felt like magic filled the entire room. They have found away to collect magic and use It for their own use.

Higgs: All right knight lets charge in.

(The hooded members numbers starts to catch up to the knights and becomes overwhelming)

Higgs: we got surrounded pretty fast we need room, we need back up

(Janna comes charging in with her pets again) trying to get separation for the knights)

Star: Marco, this is not good.

Marco: I Know we are out numbered and with this fire behind us, we cant do much.

Monster what is happening?

(the monsters start to get dizzy, and fall to one knee)

(The hooded members are able to use there numbers to overtake the monsters and break through to get up the stairs)

amy: alright here they come.

(MJ, ashley, amy, and seth keep their feet planted and not let one hooded member through the doors)

MJ: there are too many of them.

(The monsters are able to regroup, and begin throwing the members off the stairs.)

Hooded member: get the monsters. The hooded members rush, the monsters climbing on top of them and bring them down)

(Members start climbing on globgor brining him down with chains)

Eclipsa: get away from my husband

(The monsters are chained up and start being pulled into the portals)

Leader: perfect, get rid of the monsters, and only a few more challenges to deal with.

(The leader knocks over more pieces on his chess board representing the monsters, cages are then filled with monsters)

(Luna watches as the battle continues)

Luna: I can't do anything, I can't put out this fire, and our alias are being taken out one by one. Does not matter how strong I get If I cant do this, they what is the point. My greatest fear being useless.

(Something inside Luna snaps, she Turns into her butterfly form, her right eye turns green and with a missive serge of energy the fire is minimized and disappears, leaving only dead trees. Luna returns to her normal form and begins to fall to the ground)

Marco: I got you Luna.

(Marco catches his daughter, Luna serge of magic caused her to fall alseep)

Hooded member: crush them and princess is down.

Marco: Hunter, I give you the order.

Hunter: I understand.

(Hunter opens a portal and takes Luna into it.)

Marco: keep her safe hunter and live on.

(Hunter rides on horseback, with Luna in a carriage, Luna wakes up confused)

Luna: did we win, is it over?

(Hunter keeps riding)

Luna: Hunter, why are you not answering me?

Hunter: the war is still going on.

Luna: then what are we doing

Hunter: getting you to safety,

Luna: turn this carriage around and head back to mewni

Hunter: I cannot

Luna: well I am not staying

(Luna tries to use her magic, but cannot do anything)

Hunter: I am sorry luna, this was created to keep you in, and block your magic so you cant escape.

Luna: why are you doing this

Hunter: your dad gave me the order, I have to follow it. I promised when you were born.

Luna: so what we are running like cowards

Hunter: No we are surviving.


	244. Chapter 244 Checkmate part 2

Chapter 244 Checkmate Part 2.

(In mewni the battle still rages on. with Knights continuing to fight back)

eclipsa: globgor I am coming.

Meteroa: dad keep fighting.

(Multiple mewmans tug on chains, pulling on globgor, while meeroa and eclipsa are pulled into still struggling to pull back globgor in the portal)

Leader: excellent

(The leader knocks down a large chess piece representing glogor, as well as meteroa and eclipsa's pieces too.)

Leader: its working perfectly.

Moon: all of our monsters are gone, but how.

(Higgs begins to cough)

Higgs: it's that gas, it was special designed for the monsters to make them weak, it happened slowly so we didn't notice it.

Star: we are losing too many members of our alliance.

Moon: head to the woods, we cant get to bunched up and trapped together, the fire has stopped we need to move.

(Janna and her pets clear a path for the knights to begin to make their escape)

Higgs: to my knights guarding the castle hold your positions.

MJ: I got it.

Ashley: will do.

(Janna continues to fight with her, pets knights starts spreading them selves out.)

Alex: Mom, are you all right

Janna: I am, I will take as many as I can.

Tom: be safe.

(Janna and her pets keep a holing the hooded members back. Until capture nets are fired, and her pets begin to be dragged into portals)

Janna: those are my babies I wont let you hurt them

(More of Janna's pets are ganged up on and are chained and captured into portals the last pet throws Janna off to protect her from being captured as well as the last pet is dragged into a portal)

Hooded member: well, well, well, the queen of the underworld left alone.

Hooded member: you are beautiful.

(Tom and Alex bring their fire blowing away, the members)

Tom: you were thinking about touching my wife I will burn you to ash

(Tom releases all of his fire, getting angry his eyes begin to glow red)

Tom: before I lose control alex take your mother away from here.

(Alex takes her mother away from, the battle Tom goes berserk clearing away all hooded members in his path, he gets ambushed and gets piled up on top of, but breaks free in a explosion of rage. Tom falls to the ground in exhaustion after giving everything he had. The hooded members chain up Tom putting him in to a portal)

Leader: your doing so well my pawns, eliminating the major targets

(The leader knocks down more pieces as the cages are being filled)

(The hooded knights continues their pursuit against the alliance)

Moon: our numbers have taken a large hit, but we need to pull together)

(Two mewni knights enter the throne room)

Knight: My queen we are being out numbered

Moon: I Know but we can work together we can turn the tide.

Knight: I am sorry moon, but mewni needs a new leader

Knight: hail to the end of mewni.

(The four knights here a scream)

Mj: seth, amy check on queen moon.

(Seth and amy, are to late, Moon, river and omni have been pulled into a portal)

(The leader knocks over moons chess piece)

seth: we were to late.

Amy: they took them

(Two knights dressed as mewni knights take off their helmets to reveal Duncan and Sydney)

Sydney: that was too easy, I told you I would see you on the battlefield

(Duncan and Sydney run off)

ashley: she isn't getting away with that.

(seth runs to help the other knights)

Mj: I thought we were told to guard the castle

amy: we were told to protect the ones inside and we failed, now we need to help out fellow knights on the battle field

(Hunter and Luna continue to ride through mewni, Luna starts whistling)

Hunter: I Know you didn't want this, But I made a promise. This is not the end we will regroup and counter attack.

(during the battle rombulous crystalizes hooded member after hooded member)

Rombulous: this is getting tiring I cant keep this up for ever

Hekapoo: you are going to have to.

(Hekapoo creates clones, to try and even the odds, she uses her scissors to make portals and forces hooded members to fall into them.)

Hekapoo: don't give up we need to keep fighting.

(the Hooded members throw chains at hekapoo, rombulous pushes her out of the way and gets captured himself)

Hooded Member: your all alone.

(hekapoo opens a portal letting a stampede of dragon cycles crashing through taking out more hooded members.)

Marco: great work H poo

Hekapoo: that's the only time I will let you call me that.

(Hekapoo rides with Marco)

Hekapoo: how may are left,

Marco: on our side, us star. Alex and Janna and the knights of mewni, but not a lot of them are left a few were taking into portals.

Hekapoo: every time we beat a few them they regroup quickly and come back in full force.

(in the arena ashley Finds Sydney)

Sydney: I thought this would be fitting for our fight.

(ashley and Sydney both full force, Sydney gets the first hit cutting ashley in the shoulder.)

Sydney: this is all I ever thought about fighting you and winning, like I said after this fight, I am going to find Luna then Mj.)

(Ashley fight back, Sydney gets the upper hand again and cuts Ashley again)

(Ashley starts to remember all of her battle training her skills with her sword and fights back against Sydney, Ashley uses a second blade to take down Sydney.)

ashley: its over for you

Sydney: check again.

(two hooded members take out ashley forcing her into a portal)

Sydney: I will tell Mj you say goodbye.

(seth and amy find the other knights, but fall victim to a portal trap opening causing them to fall into cages in the dungeon, seth and amy try their best to fight off the members but are surrounded and are forced into a portal, the leader opens tops over the rest of the knight pieces.)

Star: Marco hekapoo are you ok.

Marco: yea, but I have not heard from your mother, I fear she has been taken too.

(Hooded knights surround them)

Hekapoo: I got this. Go.

Star: your hurt.

Marco: we will fight with you.

(alex and Janna get surrounded as well.)

Duncan: I have been waiting for this fight.

(alex uses his lighting to send a bolt of lightning at Duncan, alex opens a portal to the underworld to save his mother, but Janna refuses, but they are too tired to be able to fight, and are captured like the rest.)

(hekapoo cannot clone her self anymore do to many injuries and is surrounded and captured)

Marco: star, I don't know how much I have in me.

Star: My magic is running low.

(More and More hooded knights surround Marco and Star)

Marco: we saved Luna

Star: Our child will live on.

(Marco sees Mj looking from a hiding spot, marco gives him a signal to stay)

(Marco and star share one last kiss before being captured and put into a cell, the rest of the hooded knights head back to their dungeon)

Leader: just like that I have won.

Star: as long as our daughter is still safe, and out there somewhere you cant win.

(Luna keeps whistling, until her dragon cycle come charging in and causes the carriage to crash freeing luna)

Luna: hunter I understand what you did, and I respect that but I cannot just run away so come with me.

(Hunter and Luna fly back to mewni, but only finds left over swords, shields, a partially destroyed mewni, with half the forrest burned. )

Luna: what happened where is everyone

MJ: I am sorry, the battle is over we lost everyone has been captured.

Luna: No, No.

MJ: I watched them take my brother and star. We are the only ones left

(Luna drops to her knees, crying over he loss. when another massive serge of energy is released Luna's other eye turns green Luna stands up and turns and faces hunter and Mj, both in shock of the look in Luna's eyes.)


	245. Chapter 245 Checkmate part 3

Chapter 245 Checkmate Part 3.

Luna: follow me we are heading back to the castle

(Luna, hunter and Mj walk into mewni the town incredibly destroyed swords and shield litter the ground, Luna, MJ and Hunter walk into the castle and into the war room)

Luna: right here between the three of us, we are the last stand he has not won yet.

(Mj and Hunter don't say anything)

Luna: what?

Mj: your eyes they are green.

Hunter: are you, you

Luna: Yes I am fine, this is just part of the spell, Fear, Sadness, Anger, then balance.

Hunter: I am worried

(Luna bangs on the table in anger, and the table gets completely destroyed

Mj: are you sure you're in control

Luna: yes, now we can win this war.

MJ: I like to look on the brighter side, but we had a full alliance how can three of us defeat a entire army that kept getting up after everything we through at them.

Luna: we have one more member I just need to send a message

(Luna writes a note, and sends it to through a portal)

MJ: who is that for? We called all of our alias

Luna: don't worry, it will work out.

Hunter: Now for the plan, what do we do.

(Luna hands Hunter and MJ two hoods.)

Luna: we got these from when our knights infiltrated, you are going to escort me to the dungeon. As if you captured me.

MJ: I don't know about this plan, seems really reckless and dangerous.

Hunter: I agree we are going right into enemy territory

Luna: what do you want to do, sit here and wait for them to come back after they realize they are missing a few knights and Me. They are going to storm this castle and we will lose the element of surprise.

Hunter: I cant even imagine what your parents are going to say to me,

MJ: I think we need to trust Luna.

Hunter: we only have three people, they have an army.

Luna: we don't give up we keep fighting, all the way till the last man.

Mj: as a knight I will follow you Luna

Hunter: as will I.

Luna: then lets win this war.

(Hunter and Mj both put on their hoods)

Luna: Now chain be up, we have to make this look realistic.

(MJ ties up Luna, and they all head off into the woods)

MJ: alright we are here.

Luna: everyone ready

Hunter: Yes.

Hunter and MJ: hail to the end of mewni

(The gate opens and the group walks through)

Luna: make this believable.

(MJ and Hunter arrive in the center of the dungeon to see all the hooded members gathered together, everyone starts cheering when they see Luna in chains.)

Hooded: its over we have her,

(Luna, MJ, and Hunter look around to see all their alias in cages)

alex: Luna? No.

Star: My baby.

Marco: it can't be.

Hooded member: take the princess to the leader he wants to have a word with her.

(MJ and Hunter head up the stairs to deliver Luna to the leader)

(MJ and Hunter walk back down the stairs, they both stand next to the Knights cage)

Higgs: you will never get away with this.

Ashley: you are awful people,

Hunter: its us.

Mj: Hey Ashley

(Hunter and MJ lift their hoods just enough to show them)

ashley: Oh my mewni what have you done

Hunter: this was Luna's plan, can you escape

Higgs: No the cages are shocked, we touch the bars we get electrocuted, a lot of us learned the hard way.

(Luna sits face to face the leader)

Leader: I have been waiting for this moment

Luna: so have I.

(Luna looks down at the chess board)

Luna: you have been planning a lot.

Leader: not just that.

(Leader snaps his fingers and hooded members capture hunter and MJ and throw them in the cell)

Leader: with this crystal I have been able to spy on your every move everything you have done I have know about it its how to counter it

Luna: so your basically a huge creep,

Leader: funny, but look at you all alone no magic power, that's why Moon, star, eclipsa, or Meteroa have not been able to use magic. this place sucks out magic its been doing it for decades we have collect that and used it for our weapons.

Luna: so what Now.

Leader: you have no more alias, no more moves completely surrounded, you have lost. Checkmate Luna.

(The leader goes to tip over Luna's piece on the chess board)

Luna: not yet.

(a portal opens behind Luna and she gets pulled in)

Leader: what pawns find her, bring her back

(a portal opens and a fire blast of magic is fired hitting the leader sending him to the floor)

Luna: you said I had no more alias I have one, my sister.

Leader: what, you're a only child

Luna: I have family across the multiverse

(serena steps out of the portal)

Serena: got your note, glad we have that portal between us.

(The Leaders hood was burned off showing his face, where everyone is able to see with a look of shock)

Moon: it cant be

Star: it's not possible,

Marco: I thought he was dead.

Luna: toffee, your alive

Leader: I am not toffee that was my father, I am his son.


	246. Chapter 246 Balance

Chapter 246 Balance

Luna: You're his son

Leader: Yes, so this has been a generational war. My father killed Moons mother, moon ended the war as teenager using eclipsa dark spell, and it was years later where my father was killed by Star butterfly your mother Luna, and now it all comes down to you and Me.

Luna: got a name, its funny my dad told me toffee is like a sweat candy treat. So is your named chocolate or caramel?

Leader: No, I never met my father I only heard about him in stories, my mother died when I was young I have always been alone. I have no name, complete unknown. My only goal has been to destroy the butterfly family and become king.

(The leader snaps his fingers)

Leader: destroy the two of them. This place will suck them dry of magic.

(Luna and serena, are quickly outnumbered)

Leader: checkmate Luna. You lose. After this I am going to go to the unwater kingdom, and eliminate everyone, but first everyone on your little alliance will be destroyed

(The hooded members close in on the two princesses, serena uses her fire, and Luna green magic are able to defeat each of the hooded members)

Sydney: been waiting for this moment

(Sydney swings her sword at Luna, Luna ducks and Luna uses her magic to blast Sydney away into the bar delivering a shock through her whole body)

Star: green magic what's with Luna

Eclipsa: its my spell, she has gone through fear, and sadness, but the more she stays angry she will be overtaken and corrupted by the magic.

Leader: so you can take out my paws they will keep coming back, but it wont matter this place is amount to be destroyed.

Luna: what?

Leader: why do you think I captured everyone hear to get rid of everyone permanently. This place has been collecting magic so I can detonate it, this whole place is rigged to explode.

Hooded member: explode you never said anything like that

Leader: you are just my paws, I used you to conquer mewni, and you will do as I say, everyone will clear out leaving them all inside.

(Luna shoots a blast of green magic from her hand hitting the leader, but he is able to quickly regenerate.)

Leader: you can stop me, I just need to touch my crystal and this bomb goes off.

(The hooded members start heading to the exit, but serena blocks them with a wall of fire)

serena: don't go, you will miss the fireworks

Luna: its between you and Me Leader, lets end this generation war.

Leader: how it was always meant to end you against me.

(The leaders eyes glow red and shoot a beam of light from his eyes, hitting Luna.)

Leader: I have absorbed enough magic to have my own abilities.

(Luna shoots her green magic, but the leader dodges,)

Leader: feeling tired, out of breath running low on magic. This place, has been absorbing your magic quickly while mine is fresh.

(Luna tries to blast her green magic, and the leader uses his red Magic from his eyes, which is stronger taking out Luna)

leader: its over you are looking at the new king of mewni.

(The leader activates his crystal. And a countdown begins.)

Leader: you never had a chance I have always been better, than you. Now the last thing you will have is your failure knowing you couldn't save them, and I am going to let all the mewmans know it was all your fault.)

(serena hears enough and tries to use her power against the leader, only to be blown back into the bars and get electrocuted.)

Star: serena are you ok, please get up you were so brave to come here.

Leader: Ok paws lets go.

(all the hooded members collapse on the ground)

Leader: what, get up

(The leader turns around to see Luna eyes glowing green)

Luna: Now I am angry

(the leader tries to use his magic, but is over powered, but luna unlocking her next chain, the leader regenerate his arm, but faces multiple blast from Luna, one after the other. Every shot weakening The leader, he continues to regenerate.)

leader: How, your magic should be gone.

(Luna says nothing eyes still glowing, and a powerful pressure fills the dungeon)

Leader: you're too late its over.

Luna: I still have enough time, to end you, and I am not taking your finger, like my mother did to your father I am going for the heart

(Luna uses her magic to wrap up the leader and keep him in place)

Luna: I call the dark unto from deepest depths from earth and sea from ancient evils

(ecplisa tries to plead with to not use that spell or she will be corrupted, luna does not here it)

Luna: unawoken break the one that cant be broken from blackest night I pledge my soul I crush my heart to burning coal to summon forth a deathly power to see my hated foe

Eclipsa: please don't finish that spell if you say the last word you will have given into your anger. You will be corrupted.

(Luna eyes stop glowing and collapses on the ground)

Leader: that was close, I have enough power to finish you, but looks like time is up.

(Leader start to leave as the countdown hits zero and dungeon begins to shake, and the leader hits against a magical wall.)

Luna: I almost forgot who I am.

Leader: who exactly are you because it wont matter we are all about to be blown sky high, why don't you tell me.

Luna: I am Luna the love diaz Butterfly, and I have found balance.

(Luna eyes glows white her cheeks marks glow, and is surrounded my pure magic, Luna snaps her fingers and the dungeon stops shaking)

Leader: what did you do.

Luna: I absorbed the magic, with my infinite amount of magic

Leader: Not possible, you couldn't absorb all that magic.

Luna: Infinite power, I broke the chains of fear, sadness, anger and found love and balance.

(In a instant Luna appears in front of the leader, and snaps her fingers)

Luna: obliterate.

(the leader collapses on the ground, with Luna's new power she is able to open each gate and free everyone. Allowing them all to escape out of the dungeon.)

(Each of the hooded member are escorted into a portal)

star: where are you taking them.

Hekapoo: there is a dimension with a large prison that can hold thousands of criminals and there is no way out because the only way to get out is with my scissors.)

(each member is escorted into the portal)

ashley: well Sydney this is where our story ends,

(Sydney and Duncan are both put into the portal, and the last member to go is the leader)

Luna its over, we won the war.

Serena: hey call me anytime,

Luna: thanks sis. Tell mom I said hi in your time line and to my dad if you see him

(Luna and serena hug, serena walks up to alex giving him a friendly punch,)

serena: take care of Luna for me,

alex; Of course.

(Luna opens a portal for serena to head home.)

(everyone turns around and looks at the damage that the war caused homes were destroyed half the woods was burned to the ground only leaving burnt trees)

Luna: we have a lot of work ahead of us.

Star: work is just non-stop.

Marco: then lets get started.


	247. Chapter 247 Peace on mewni

Chapter 247 Peace on Mewni.

(ships break the surface of the ocean letting, the doors open letting the Mewmans back on shore, shawn gets off and runs to his parents. The mewmans look around seeing all the damage the war had done. Building and homes were destroyed and the forest still burned from the fire.)

Star: we were victorious, but as you can see mewni was partially destroyed

Marco: don't worry we will rebuild.

(the Mewmans cheer, for all that fought in the war)

Mewni: You fought all so bravely for all of us to protect our home, so of course we will help as well.

(A few weeks pass, with the help of all the mewmans, the knights, the monsters, and the royal family work together to rebuild mewni, homes are repaired, and with the Star, moon, Luna, eclipsa, and Meteora, are able to grow back all the trees that were burned down soon mewni is back to all its glory)

(Star and Marco work on paper work in the office)

Star: after so long we can finally rest,

Marco: to be honest I am really glad we are doing paper work it shows, we are finally getting back to normal.

Star: Yes, if wasn't the amount of paper work. 485 members were part of the hooded army, that's a lot of paper for each member, to be placed in the prison.

Marco: I want to speak to hekapoo, about the prison.

Star: seems like a good idea, I would want to know more myself.

(Marco and Star hear the sounds of horns being played)

Marco: looks like higgs is getting the ceremony started

Star: we should show our support

(Marco and Star leave the office to head to the arena)

(In the arena all the Knights are lined up facing Higgs)

(On the way to the arena Star and Marco see Luna waiting for them.)

Star: Luna.

Luna: Hi mom, Hi dad

Marco: you're here for the ceremony as well.

Luna: of course.

(Luna makes a magic orb with her hand, Star could feel the magic power coming just from Luna,)

Luna: impressive right, Breaking the magic chains let me tap into limitless power.

Star: you defiantly are powerful with that magic. Just promise you wont let it go to your head and only use it for good.

Luna: of course I will.

(Luna, star, and Marco all take a seat in the arena to watch the ceremony)

Higgs: Knights I cant thank you enough for your efforts in the war, we all survived and for some of you it was your first time dealing with a battle like this. I do have a few awards to give out.

(Knights are received high honors, most are moved up to second class knights, for rodger and kate they become 5th class knights. Each knight bows their head to higgs to thank her, finally higgs gets to her top four)

Higgs: you four, you are the most skilled knights I have ever seen, you protected the castle,)

MJ: your wrong higgs, we did not do our part as planned, we let Sydney and Duncan slip past us and we broke formation letting our selves get captured

Ashley: its true I saw Sydney and could not stop myself from chasing her to fight her in this war.

Seth: amy and I are no different you told us Mj was our leader and we didn't follow our orders.

Amy: we don't deserve your praise.

Higgs: Seth and amy, you fought right along your knights when you piece of the mission failed, it true you should have listened to your leader in that situation, but you also knew their were knights that needed your help and you came to help your fellow knights.

Higgs: Ashley, again you are right what you did was a poor choice, but think about you saw a enemy a needed enemy that needed to go down, honestly if I was in your shoes I would of done the same, she needed to pay for all she did. I bet it was a bit of satisfaction to beat her even though you got captured.

Higgs: MJ you came right with Luna and Hunter to assist us to win this war, true you both were captured, but you knew that was the risk you didn't hesitate to come to our rescue. Those my dear top four are why I don't punish you for your choices only that you learn from them

(each knight smiles)

MJ: spoken like a true teacher, that's our captain higgs.

Higgs: That concludes the ceremony, there will be no training today feel free to do what ever you like today enjoy,

(Each knight leaves only Higgs and Hunter and the royal family stay in the arena)

Marco: great speech

Higgs: thanks they deserve to know how much I value them.

Hunter: you trained them very well.

(Star and Marco head to the their office and see hekapoo waiting for them. while Luna heads to the underworld)

Star: thank you for coming

Hekapoo: I thought that you wanted to see me so lets talk

Marco: we want to know about the prison

Hekapoo: I thought that would be your question, we created the prison because the crystal imprisonment was getting very full, so we made a prison completely inescapable as I said before my scissors are the only way to get in or out, I always keep them on me I will personally make sure know one ever gets this scissors.

Star: I trust you will never let them fall into someones hands looking to free those criminals.

Hekapoo: I would give my life before that happens.

(Luna walks into lucitor castle)

alex: Luna this is a surprise

Luna: I thought I come to you today. How is your family

Alex: resting, mom and dad were tired from the battle.

Luna: what about the pets

Alex: They are doing fine, Janna is happy they are all ok.

Luna: that's good, and you how are you feeling.

Alex: I wasn't hurt to bad so I am doing better.

Luna: that's good to hear.

Alex: what about you, I can feel a high level of change I could feel that crazy amount of magic power you have.

Luna: I broke the chain, fear, sadness, anger, love and balance. I feel all the magic I have got a major boost

(Luna shows off summoning a magic orb)

Luna: just this, comes off as a large magic power. I have to now have a lot of magic control now. So I will master my power again.

Alex: that's why I love you, I always so driven and focused.

(In the castle MJ cooks dinner for amy seth and ashley)

ashley: Higgs really knows how to always keep our heads held high

(Mj places each plate in front of his friends, ashley smells the food and makes a run to the bathroom)

seth: well that was weird.

Mj: I wonder what was that about

Amy: get a small smile on her face

(ashley comes back)

Mj: are you ok, I cooked the food exactly how you like it.

Seth: smells fine.

Amy: Ashley are you?

Ashley: Yes. Mj I am pregnant.


	248. Chapter 248 Side Lined

Chapter 248 side lined.

(The news of Ashley's pregnancy surprises everyone, Mj and Ashley tell Marco and star)

marco: congratulation MJ.

Star: I am so excited for you

(angie and Rafael get the news next)

angie: my little boy is going to be a father.

Rafael: you two are going to be great parents.

(Higgs and Hunter get the news next)

Hunter: I am speechless, I wish you two only the best,

Higgs: another addition to the family.

(the next morning at Knight training Ashley takes a seat in the stands, higgs gives her orders as the knights begin their training)

Higgs: whats wrong Ashley

Ashley: I cant really do anything, I know its early in development but I don't want to do anything that could hurt the baby, if I fall or over exert myself. So I sit here and watch

(Knights congratulate MJ on the announcement of the baby)

Seth: I will tell you MJ becoming a father, was one of the best moments of my life.

Mj: thanks seth, I am really excited to start my family with the women of my dreams.

(Training ends and the knights all take their leave out of the arena)

(Luna runs into ashley and Mj)

Luna: Oh good afternoon

Ashley and Mj: good morning princess.

Luna: have you seen alex

Mj: No I haven't

Luna: oh well, oh and congrats you two.

(Luna walks down the hallway and Ashley and MJ head out of the castle for food.)

ashley: amy told me, all the food she was eating when she was pregnant with shawn.

Mj: than lets get some corn meals

(Mj and Ashley sit down are given meals for ashley.)

ashley: amy was right this is delicious

(Ashley and MJ enjoy their first full day as soon to be parents)

(Luna finds alex, staring up at the portraits of queens of mewni)

alex: do you remember,

Luna: remember what.

Alex: you told me ounce I wanted to be know as a great queen, that all the queens before me always left a legacy, that you wanted do to do the same.

Luna: I remember now,

Alex: well think back to everything you have accomplished, look back at everything it was you who ended the war, you completed the work of brining monsters and mewmans fully together, living right next door

Luna: I Have done a lot

Alex: I know when you become the full queen you will be a great queen.

(luna and alex share a kiss, Before alex headed back to the underworld)

(The next day things have gotten back to normal, Star and Marco are doing their normal paper work, luna and alex meet up and spend the whole day together)

Star: Im so happy for MJ and ashley first child is something special.

Marco: it is, I know they will turn out great.

(in the training grounds, Luna and alex watch with ashley the knights training.)

(ashley watches the future father to their child train in the arena)

Luna: ashley, you ok.

Ashley: Im fine just a little bored, its not fun sitting on the sidelines. I want to be out there I want to train like them.

(Higgs continues to train the knights as the knights continue all their training with combat training, with running exercises, and obstacle course.)

Higgs: alright knights that's enough for today.

(The knights all start to leave,)

Higgs: Hunter I will see you in a bit wait for me in the castle.

(Higgs motions for ashley to meet in her the center of the arena)

ashley: what is it higgs

Higgs: pick up a training sword

(ashley does as instructed)

Higgs; we are going to do very light training, nothing crazy every day when the knights leave the arena)

(higgs and Ashley have a short battle, slow movements, all to keep Ashley on her feet, and be able to feel involved)

Ashley: thanks for this,

Higgs: just please take it easy.

Ashley: I will.

(ashley and Higgs head back to the castle to meet with Hunter and MJ)

(seth, amy and shawn had to the ball room, with MJ and ashley, as well as Higgs and Hunter, meeting them was Luna and alex. With star and Marco already their. A huge table is laid out)

Star: How about a feast.

Marco: we thought this would be a idea to share with everyone.

(everyone takes their seats telling stories, and enjoying the food prepared.)


	249. Chapter 249 A trip to the multiverse

Chapter 249 A trip to the multiverse.

(Star wakes up laying down next to marco)

Star: Morning my king.

Marco: morning queen.

Star: if we don't get up the paper work will pile up,

(Star feels Marco arms wrap around her)

Marco: few more minutes

Star: Oh alright

(star and Marco close their eyes for a few more minutes)

(Luna wakes up and gets ready for the day, she opens her door, to see alex already waiting for her)

Luna: oh you scared me

Alex: I thought I come a little earlier that expected.

Luna: saves me the trouble in looking all through the castle for you.

Alex: so where do you want to go, grab a corn shake, a boat ride. Im up for anything

Luna: I have a idea.

(Luna opens a portal, and takes alex's hand)

Luna: come on.

(Luna and alex jump through the portal only to be in the castle)

alex: wait we didn't go anywhere

Luna: come on you will see.

(The knights of mewni wake up)

Mj: Morning Ashley

(Mj gives ashley a kiss)

ashley: morning

Mj: do you want to stay in bed today, or do you want to come down to the arena

Ashley: no Im coming.

(Mj gets his knight gear on, ashley stays in normal close, the weeks have gone by and ashley has shown more signs of her pregnancy)

ashley: the baby makes me hungry for everything.

(Mj starts to laugh a bit)

Seth: Hey sis

Amy: morning knights

Ashley: Hey bro, feeling like I am going to puke

Amy: I remember that feelings

(amy holds shawns hand)

amy: its well worth it though

(the knights head to the arena, ashley and shawn take a seat in the stands to watch the knights train)

Higgs: alright knights lets get to work

Hunter: who wants to spar a few rounds

(Mj raises his hands, and faces off against hunter)

Higgs: hey ashley, your husband against mine

Ashley: Yes,

Higgs: How are you feeling

Ashley: like I will puke, my feet hurt, But looking at shawn and seeing the end result getting to raise a family with him, it will be worth it.

(Hunter and Mj start their sparring match their skills are pretty even)

Hunter: you have come along way

MJ: you might have a few years on me

Hunter: more than a few.

(MJ spins, getting Hunter to start to back up, and feet get tripped up sending him to the ground, Mj points his sword down at Hunter)

Hunter: Nice win

(MJ helps Hunter up)

(the knights all practice their combat training then moving to exercises, running up the mountain, then hitting the obstacle course.)

Higgs: Ok knights I wont 20 laps then your done. Go.

(the knights head to do their laps)

Higgs: hey ashley, can you train today

Ashley: Yes I can.

(The knights complete their laps and start to head back to the castle.)

(MJ, seth, and amy stay behind to watch ashley and Higgs)

Higgs: Ok you ready

Ashley: Lets go

(Higgs and ashley have a few short rounds a light sword fighting)

Higgs: keep your feet light.

(Higgs and Ashley finish their battle and all the knights' head back to the castle)

(In Stars office star and Marco continue to work on their paper work

Star: Have you seen luna,

Marco: No, she normally walks right in kicking the door open.

Star: well if she is not coming then.

(star pulls Marco in for a kiss)

(In the mewni castle Star and Marco walk around the castle)

alex: I thought we were going on a adventure, we just opened a portal to another part of the room

Luna: just wait

(A few knights come from the halls)

Knights: Intruder alert, intruder alert

(Knights surround Luna and Alex, as alex prepare for a fight,)

Serena: Knights you can stop now, come on you don't remember her

Knights: sorry princess I don't

Serena: this is my sister luna butterfly.

Alex: Luna, where are we.

Serena: oh alex welcome to my home, this is my universe in the multiverse.

(Serena hugs Luna)

Serena: come on mom and dad would love to see you.

(Serena, alex, and Luna head to stars office to See Star and Tom working)

Alex: Hi dad.

Star: Luna your back

(star hugs Luna,)

Star: I heard all about the war, you were so brave.

(alex looks at his father, a little confused)

alex: can someone explain.

Serena: well you met me. In this universe Tom and Star married having me.

Alex: what about my mother.

Luna: My mother never went to earth, to meet my father, as well never met Janna. So Tom never came to earth to Meet Janna.

Alex: Oh this is a lot.

Serena: Hey alex I wasn't joking you treating my sister good right.

Alex: Yes, I see Luna every day and we have our own special adventures.

Luna: oh so what about you got anyone special in your life.

Serena: well.

Star: our daughter is a little trouble with that.

Serena: Mom. A lot of different princes have come to the castle but I haven't had interest in any of them.

(serena whispers in Luna's ear, actually there is a boy I do like, Its Marco's child on earth. I have been secretly visiting earth from time to time.)

(Luna and serena share a quick laugh)

alex: whats so funny

Luna: nothing, nothing.

(Luna Leaves with alex back through a portal back to their universe, the sun has already gone down, alex kisses Luna goodbye before heading back to the underworld)


	250. Chapter 250 Next in line

Chapter 250 Next in line.

(The knights start their daily training, Shawn and ashley watch from the sidelines)

Ashley: Go MJ.

(Mj competes with other knights.)

(the knights re up to their normal training. With laps up mewni mountain, laps around the arena and combat training)

seth: how are you feeling Mj

Mj: feeling good, early morning Knight training

Amy: Im glad you two are having fun, higgs has the weighted armor on us again, I can barley stand up.)

Shawn: Go mommy Go daddy

Mj: your son is routing for you.

(Seth and Amy wave to shawn.)

(higgs writes in a notebook)

Hunter: what are you doing?

Higgs: I have decided to take a look at the knights and to see which one could be the next captain

Hunter: your thinking about quitting

Higgs: not quitting, but muscleton retired because he couldn't keep doing this job anymore, I am only thinking about the future that one day I will need to find my successor

Hunter: so who is your front-runner

Higgs: my top four knights of course. MJ, seth, amy, and ashley

Hunter: of course, those four are always the ones ahead of everyone

Higgs: MJ, our kings younger brother, but that's not why he is considered, intelligence, speed, thinking quick in the heat of battle. His combat experience in battle he learns from watching everyone and adapt his skills. A natural born leader. Not to mention he was the winner of the knight competition with very little training.

Higgs: Seth, he has come a long way from a knight that only thought about himself to worrying about others, always giving other knights pointers to help learn from him. So they can move up to. His battle skills and his drive makes him a great candidate to see everyone improve.

Higgs: ashley, twin sister of seth, incredible flexibility, acrobatic skills, her long reach gives her a edge on everyone. Her quick moves makes her unpredictable. She always looked up to me that I can see in her eyes. I always wanted a pupil I can really mold and even when she is pregnant she wants to never slow down.

Higgs: finally amy, bit of a surprise, she was one of my lazy knights. Kind of a slacker, but she motivated herself to catch up to seth. Now she has her own drive, she doesn't go in for a final strike till her opponent is all tired out, she is light on her feet, and moves quick and can dodge multiple enemies at ounce. Though she complains sometimes, give her a objective she wont quit till she makes it. She also is always their to help another knight when injured giving them a little insight to defeating a opponent a out of the box thinker.

Hunter: what about me.

Higgs: you would be like to be up for consideration

Hunter: I would like to see what you have on me.

Higgs: Hunter, has lived for over 300 years. Has safe guarded and taught the princesses of mewni to later become queens. With all that years he has been training for years. Sometimes a bit of a showoff, but would make mistakes to lose on purpose to build others confidence. Definitely a great fighter, so would you like to be up for consideration?

Hunter; NO just wanted to see wha you had on me

Higgs: funny guy.

Hunter: I try to be.

(the knights finish up the rest of their training)

Higgs: ready Ashley

Ashley: all ready.

(Mj waits for ashley and Higgs to finish)

(Hunter takes a seat next Mj)

HUnter: hey future dad

MJ: Hey Hunter

Hunter: she is a special one still wanting to train while pregnant.

Mj: I was knew I was a lucky guy.

Hunter: she is great.

(Inside the castle Star and Marco focus on paper work)

Star: its just stack after stack after stack

Marco: Yea that's the job of being the king and queen mewni is our responsibility.

(Luna opens the door)

Luna: hi mom and dad

Star: no alex, where is he.

Luna: official royal business in the underworld

Marco: I see

Luna: I see you have gone through a lot of paper work.

Marco: today was a lot.

Luna: well I guess I will leave you to finish the res, and have your own time.

(Luna closes the door)

star: that's our girl

(Marco kisses star)

Star: you know what I think we need.

Marco: what.

Star: one of our old Marco and star magical adventures.


	251. Chapter 251 Old friends

Chapter 251 Old Freinds

(Marco and star wake up together, getting all dressed in their, Marco changes into cloths he wore when he was teen

star: classic marco red hoodie.

Marco: well you said you wanted to go on one of our old magical adventures, so I get I will dress for it

(star uses her magic to change in her cloths into her similar teenager close)

Star: well if your going with the classic look then I will join you.

(Luna knocks on her parents doors)

Luna: mom, dad what are you doing.

Star: well you dad and I were going to have one of our old adventures

Luna: what about the paper work

Star: how did that slip my mind, oh no marco.

Luna: I could do it.

Star: I don't think that's how it works

Luna: why not I know how to do all the paper work signature and file work.

Star: oh alright, but keep this a secret

Luna: Ok mom.

(Marco and star open up a portal, and leave through it, Luna heads to the office and sits down in her moms chair)

Luna: oh I missed this feeling. Queen luna is back in business.

(squires bring in paper work, stacks and stacks)

Luna: just set them down, and I will handle everything.

Squire: alright there is more we will bring in later

(the squires leave to start the paper work.)

(The Knights wake up and head to the arena,)

Mj: Ashley are you ok today.

Ashley: yes I am fine.

Mj: you sure, I know your tough but you can take a break for one day.

Ashley: MJ I am Fine.

(ashley and MJ meet up with seth and amy, with shawn next to his parents)

amy: Hey ashley how is the baby

ashley: growing everyday.

(The knights head to the arena for training, Higgs is already ready for them)

Higgs: hope your ready for a epic training sessions knights

(in the office more squires bring in paper work, next alex comes to the office)

alex: I thought I find you in here

Luna: I took my parents job for the day thinking it would be fun again to be queen, and do all this work but I am in over my head.

Alex: well you are missing a key piece

Luna: what?

Alex: Marco. You need a king to help cut the half in work you read and sign, I will help you file.

(alex grabs a stack of paper and begins to file work)

Luna: thanks.

Alex: you don't need to say it.

(Marco and Star open a portal to a huge maze.)

Star: wow, what is this.

Marco: I asked for hekapoo's help, turns out this maze is also a bit of a battle royal

Star: what are the rules

Marco: actually no rules just find and your targets and win. No rules.

Star: My kind of game.

(Marco and star gear up. head off into the maze eliminating different players in the game until they come across some familiar faces)

Marco: Kelly

Kelly: hey Marco

Star: kelly

Kelly: hi star, oh sorry your majesty

Star: you don't have to call me that.

Tad: Hey Marco

Marco: Hi tad, so you too got back together

Kelly: yea were really perfect for each other.

Star: Oh no that feeling

(Kelly tries to eliminate Star, but star dodges)

Kelly: sorry star, trying to win.

Star: oh your on.

(Star and Marco chase Kelly and tad through the maze)

(hekapoo opens the door of the office,)

hekapoo: my king and queen. Oh Luna, alex you're the only ones in here

Luna: what is it hekapoo, I can give a message to my mom.

Hekapoo: alright this concerns you the leader of the hooded knights has some information to share.

Luna: I will give her the message.

(Luna and alex keep working on the paper, work while after having fun in the maze world, Marco star tad and Kelly leave to get goblin dogs)

Kelly: feels like old times

Marco: it does

Star: haven't seen you in years Kelly its been so long, you haven't even met luna.

Kelly: I know, tad actually found a way to sweep me off my feet ounce again. From there we actually thougt about leaving mewni and making a new life.

Star: sounds like a fun new life.

Kelly: it has been.

(Star and Marco say goodbye to Kelly and tad and leave back to the mewni.)

(Marco and Star find alex and Luna finished with the rest of the paper work)

Marco: finished everything

Star: looks good

Luna: yes, I had some help though, oh there is one more thing that hekapoo needed to tell you.

Star: what is that.

Luna: that leader wanted to talk to us

Marco: absolutely not he can stay in that prison

Luna: he had information I think its worth visiting

Star: you really think this is a good idea.

Luna: I do.

Marco: well I will trust your judgment.


	252. Chapter 252 Dimension prison

Chapter 252 Dimension Prison.

(Marco , star, and Luna all get ready to go.)

Hekapoo: ok everyone lets get going

(Hekapoo opens a portal everyone steps through)

Hekapoo: welcome to the Dungeon dimension, we built this place for hard core criminals, also making it escape proof

(star, Luna, marco and hekapoo go inside)

(Inside this large dungeons are packed to thousands of cells, all filled with criminals)

Hekapoo: at least for mewni rombulous crystallization was getting his room filled so we started building this. We made so we could hold thousand of criminals.

HekaPoo: guards

Guards: yes hekapoo,

Hekapoo: take us to criminal, 3112

Guard: of course

(the guards Lead the group down a cell)

Duncan; hey Luna, Luna please come here.

Hekapoo: don't look at them, the cells are also sound proof, keeps things quite.

Marco: what about food.

Hekapoo: small portals are made in each cell, to deliver their food.

Star: has anyone ever escaped their cell

Hekapoo: a few times, but this dimension is completely blocked off they cant go anywhere,, like I said before my scissors are the only way out of this dimension.

Star: I knew those gaurds, they were from mewni

Hekapoo: yes I take a few mewni knights and turn them into guards here.

Guard: ok we are here.

(down a long dark hallway the leader sits in his cell)

Guard: we kept him away from everyone.

Marco: All right if we cant here him how will he talk to us

(one guard hits a switch allowing sound to pass through)

Leader: thank you hekapoo for bringing them here.

Luna: alright we are here what did you want to say

Leader: I have information to trade, you see I am all tied up, they keep me in this dark corner alone I would like to get out see the outside again

Luna: really, nothing you could give us could make us do that.

Leader: you sure, you might be wrong

Luna: what ever you say it's a bluff

Leader: yea you're probably right.

Luna: don't forget what happened in our last fight.

(Luna makes her eyes go white, blasting through this cell, and putting you in a world of hurt would be a joy for me.)

Leader: you know Luna I was really surprised when your family survived my first plan, I used Duncan and Sydney anger to work in my favor they were meant to eliminate you and your father, while star and the rest of mewni mourned the loss, I would come in with my army and take over, but I have to give credit your a lot tougher than I gave you credit for. so I needed a new plan, I was so close. I under estimated you. Now I am locked up here, but one day I will get out its only a matter of time

Luna: is this all you wanted to tell us.

Leader: No, I have one more thing to say,

Marco: than spill it, we are only here because we trust our daughters judgment

Leader: you think this is over, you think you won. your family took everything from me. My father, my legacy, my victory. I have prepared for the war, and you stole my vicory. So today I called you here for one important deal, the secret to negative magic.

Luna: No, I realized coming here I actually wanted to see how secure this prison is, and I got it. You will be here forever.

Luna: than that's it mewni will live forever. This was a waste of time. We should never have come.

(the royal family begins to walk away)

Leader: don't you walk away from me, I will haunt your mind, one day I will return.

(The royal family continues to walk away Duncan tries to get Luna's attention)

Duncan: my darling, please we could be a perfect match

(Luna walks over to the cell, smacking it with her hand, causing a shock wave through the cell knocking out duncan)

Luna: I couldn't here him but he was annoying me.

(hekapoo opens a portal sending the royal family back home)

Hekapoo: I am sorry about that.

Luna: he just wanted to make us afraid, hekapoo, if you say there is no way off that dungeon dimension I trust you.

Star: Mewni will live forever, any problem we face we face it together.

Luna: that's right,

Marco: mewni will always have enemies always looking to take over, as long as we stay strong a protect the piece.

Luna: I am sorry mom and dad, we should of just avoided this adventure,

Marco: its not your fault, we believed their would be something useful to share.

Star: our true goal should be always to keep the piece in mewni.

Luna: I am tired, I think I am going to go to bed.

(star and Marco go to their room and fall asleep together.)


	253. Chapter 253 Multiverse Love part 1

Chapter 253 Tales from the multiverse part 1.

(Luna and alex watch the knights in their daily training, higgs gives orders)

Higgs: Mj your falling behind you should be better than that. Seth, stop showing off.

Higgs: what am I going to do with them.

Hunter: you could be a bit easy on them.

Higgs: and you stop hanging around me, just because you're my husband doesn't mean your excused from your duties when you want to talk to me.

(Hunter gets back in line with the other knights)

ashley: Oh boy, Higgs is really chewing them out today, actually kind of glad Im not down there.

Luna: so ashley how is the baby

Ashley: kicking a lot, but that's a good thing the baby is getting stronger everyday. Do you want to fee

(Luna feels the baby kick)

ashley: see

Luna: he could be a great knight

Ashley: well most likely following in mine and his fathers foot steps

Higgs: whats wrong with you knights, if this is how you acted in the war we would of lost.

MJ: higgs is really running us ragged, early wake up call, and with this waited armor I don't know how much I can deal with,

Seth: keep standing, if we fall its going to be a even worse punishment

Amy: quite boys, she is looking right at us.

(Higgs is shooting daggers at the knights.)

Higgs: get some rest, training is over, I pray you be better tomorrow.

(The knights take off their armor)

Higgs: so Ashley want to train today

Ashley: Sorry higgs, but I cant.

Higgs: that's alright get some rest to, make sure that baby is healthy.

Mj: wow Higgs was not messing around today.

Seth: Nope I thought her head was going to explode.

Ashley: Hey Mj I need to get something to eat

Mj: I will send the chef for some food.

Amy: soon to be dad, this is just the beginning

(amy and seth, with shawn leave down a hall way.)

Higgs: what is wrong with them, they were just plain awful today

Hunter: just take a breath Higgs, everyone has off days, they will bounce back.

(alex gets a call from his mom)

Janna: sorry alex I hate to do this, but we need you home now

Alex: All right mom, sorry luna I have to go

(alex gives Luna a kiss, then leaves to the Underworld)

(Luna heads to her moms office)

Star: Oh Luna, good afternoon, we will be done with the paper work early today

Marco: you actually got a letter

(Luna reads her note)

Luna: Oh Mom, dad I have to go.

Star: Oh Ok, well see you later tonight

Marco: what could that be about

Star: I can't tell what our daughter is thinking sometimes

(Luna opens a portal and step into serena world)

(serena runs and hugs Luna)

Serena: thank you for answering my letter.

Luna: its fine what is so urgent

Serena: well I was going to earth, I thought you could help me, I want to show my parents who I am dating

Luna: alright lets head to earth than.

(serena and Luna head to earth)

Luna: so strange its exactly like my earth.

Serena: alright, there he is

(serena and Luna watch danny diaz, train in his fathers karate studio. Danny turns around when he feels someone is watching him, that makes Luna and serena duck)

Luna: whats wrong I thought you were dating.

Serena: well I might have lied about that, see I use my magic to make my self look more human, I make my tail go away, and my horns too. So I come and train here, But I don't know what to really say I get weak in the knee and babble and mumble my words

Luna: have a bit more confidence now get in their, and tell him how you feel.

(Marco, class gets out and danny and Marco leave and begin to walk home, serena tries to run after them only to fall on her face)

Luna: oh you really need my help

Serena: I can fight, battle tough opponents, but when It comes to danny diaz, I cant do anything

Luna: well I am here to help,

Serena: thank Luna

(serena stands up)

serena: operation, Danny diaz Is a go.


	254. Chapter 254 Multiverse love part 2

Chapter 254 Tales from the multiverse part 2

(serena and Luna follow quietly behind the diaz family)

Jackie: so how was karate training

Marco: my students are making progress,

Danny: that pink haired girl didn't show up today

Jackie: what are you talking about

Marco: there is this girl that shows up from time to time

Danny: she is the only one that can actually give me a good fight.

(Jackie, danny, and Marco step inside, for dinner, Luna and serena follow them all the way home)

Luna: funny, this is my dads childhood home.

Serena: ok so I am thinking

(before serena could say anything else luna pushes her all the way to the front door)

serena: what are you doing

Luna: your going to talk to the boy

Serena: are you crazy

(Luna rings the door bell, than hides, serena panics and jumps into the bushes to hide, danny opens the door and sees no one.)

danny: weird.

(danny closes the door and goes back to dinner)

Luna: what was that

Serena: I panicked

Luna: I noticed, well I am going bak home

(serena falls to Luna's feet holding on)

serena: please don't leave me, I need you, I cant do this on my own

Luna: Im only going back to my timeline I will help you tomorrow

Serena: thank you, thank you sis

(Luna opens a portal back to her timeline, Luna sits down with her parents for dinner)

star: Luna are you ok, you haven't touched your food

Luna: I am fine

Marco: you sure, first you leave on a weird note, and then you look like your mind is elsewhere

Luna: its serena, my multiverse sister

Marco: oh she wrote the letter

Star: what did she want?

Luna: she has a crush on Marco and Jackie's kid of her timeline, so I am trying to help her

Star: what does she stumble and cant speak some times

Luna: yes she does

Star: its how were you were with alex

Luna: I was not like that

Marco: maybe you don't remember you were young, and you got all nervous it was really cute.

(Luna eats a bit of her food before going to bed)

(The next morning Luna finds her parents working in the office)

Luna: I am going to see serena today, to help her out

Star: well try some helpful hints, you should know your father.

Luna: lets hope

(Luna leaves her parents office)

Marco: its funny, multiverse and in here this is the only world we ever really met\

Star: just proves you're my marco.

(star and Marco kiss, alex finds Luna)

alex: hey Luna.

Luna: oh alex, I have to go I am sorry but serena needs my help, and I promised I would help her.

Alex: Oh, alright could I join.

Luna: sure,

(Luna opens a portal, Luna and alex walk through)

serena: hey Luna, and alex.

Alex: so what is going on here.

Luna: she has a crush on danny diaz

Alex: diaz, you mean your dads son.

Serena: yup

serena is my multiverse sister, from star. You're my boyfriend, you too are multiverse siblings with Tom. And danny is like my brother from Marco. which makes things a bit weird, just as long as you don't think about it

alex: your right that is a bit, weird lets just focus on serena and danny, where are we at.

Luna: well serena cant mumbles when she speaks to him so it's a bit difficult

Alex: oh like you with me when you were younger

Luna: was I really like that.

Alex: a bit, but it was really cute, it was actually one of the reasons I was attracted to you.

Serena: ok this is sweet and all, but can we please help me out.

Luna: alright, where is danny now

Serena: my guess, karate practice

Alex: then lets go.

(Luna, alex and serena come to the front of the karate studio,)

(serena changes her look making her tail go away, then her horns)

serena: Ok, I cant do this

(serena tries to run, but Luna and alex hold onto serena arms, Luna pushes alex inside, while luna and alex watch from the window)

Marco: oh miss serena glad you could join us,

(serena takes her starting position next to danny)

Marco: Ok lets begin.


	255. Chapter 255 Multiverse love part 3

Chapter 255 tales from the Multiverse part 3

(Marcos students follow his instruction mimicking his form, punches and kicks)

Luna: Just like my dad, my in my timeline.

Alex: think serena could do this

Luna: she just needs confidence

Marco: Ok, who would like to have a sparring match

(Danny's hand rises first(

Marco: alright, who would like to go one on one with my son.

(Serena raises her hand quickly)

(a few students whisper in the back ground)

Student: of course she always wants to fight him

Student: let see how this goes

Marco: alright bow to each other first one to get a pin fall wins.

(Serena and Danny bow to each other and begin their match)

alex: wow they are so in sink, they can match each other move for move. Its strange

Luna: not really, Hunter and Higgs are together because they are both knights and have similar goals, same for seth and Amy they wanted someonemat that they can compete with that can match in a battle

(serena and Danny, both block punches and kicks, serena gets the upper hand on Danny, when she grabs his arms and flips him on his back holding his shoulders down.)

Marco: Pin, winner serena, Now shake hands

(serena shakes danny's hand and her heart begins to beat crazy)

Serena: it was nice beating you, I mean meeting you, I mean

(serena backs up and falls back down, everyone begins to laugh which makes serena blush, and run out of the karate studio)

Luna: serena, running wont solve your problem

(alex and Luna chase after serena, and finds her)

serena: Im not like you serena I don't have a lot of confidence with danny, you saw I mumble my words and I embarrass myself, people laugh at me. Also what will he say when he looks at the real me, horns a tail, look at me I must look awful to him.

Alex: Hey I have a tail, and look I have horns. Luna and I are happy, My dad he had three eyes and horns and a tail, and My mother fell in love with him. So why cant it work out for you and danny, come one pick yourself up you're a butterfly and a lucitor you don't give up that easily.

(serena wipes away some tears and cleans herself up)

Janna: what are you three doing here.

Luna: Hi Janna.

Janna: I remember you three, your that luna girl, who is from a different time line, you are alex my son from her timeline, and you are the princess in this timeline.

Luna: good memory

Janna: why was she crying

Serena: just got embarrassed, a bit.

Janna: well I love your horns, your pink hair, and your tail. It makes you look like a individual, you stand out and that's a girl thing.

Serena: thank you.

(serena, Luna, and alex return to the studio, serena changes her look again, but only marco is inside)

Marco: everyone already went home.

Serena: sorry sensei for my actions.

Marco: I wondered why you were here Luna.

(Luna ducks down from the window)

Marco: I can see you, your not going to say Hi.

(Luna and alex, come into the studio)

Marco: what is going on.

Luna: that's a bit of a secret.

Marco: let me guess, serena here has a crush on my son, and cant really ask him out normally.

Serena: that's exactly right.

Marco: I was the same, with Jackie, I had this whole step by step plan, to ask her out, then one day I tried to make everything perfect at this school dance, all these guys were around her, I thought I had no chance, but I took a deep breath and asked her out, all the other guys laughed, but she said Yes, and we were always together after that.

Luna: how did you know so easily

Marco: serena here has been coming to my karate studio for months now, every time danny needs a sparring partner, her hand shoots up first. Also wonder why you are hiding your true self, no tail, no horns.

Serena: I don't know what danny would think if he saw a girl with horns or a tail.

Marco: well why don't you show him at dinner tonight

Serena: what.

Marco: Luna, your welcome to come with your boyfriend too.

Serena: Un Umm I

Luna: she would love too, come on serena.

Serena: thank you Marco.

(Luna, serena, and alex, come to Marco home for dinner)

(Jackie opens the door)

Jackie: come in come in, marco said we were having a lot of company.

(serena, hides her horns under a hat)

Marco: danny I am home, and brought some guest come down)

Serena: OK serena be cool you can do this.

(serena sees danny, and her heart starts beating)

Danny: Oh the pink haired girl, you know I don't even know your name

(alex nudges serena to answer him)

Serena: serena, My name is serena

Danny: ok serena, you know you're a great fighter who trains you.

(serena, remembers all of her training, with her mother, and knights)

serena: private tutors

Danny: must be great teachers

Jackie: oK everyone, dinner is ready

(everyone heads to the back yard for a BBQ)


	256. Chapter 256 Multiverse Love part 4

Chapter 256 Tales from the Multiverse Part 4

(everyone enjoys cooked burgers and Hotdogs)

(Serena Hides behind a tree,)

Luna: what are you doing just talk to him.

Serena: I cant do that, I was not prepared for this.

(serena, opens a portal, to try and go home, but Luna Pulls her back)

Luna: Ok your working this out, just talk to the boy

Serena: what am I supposed to say, Hi I am a magical princess from another dimension

Luna: worked for my parents, first thing My mom say to my dad when they met.

Serena: Well I don't think that Is working for me, I'm not that out going like she is.

Alex: come on serena, be confident just start talking it will be great.

Danny: what are you three doing beck here.

(Serena panics and steps back and falls over a tree branch, serena, horns and tail become exposed)

Danny: are you Ok.

(danny sees serena' tail and horns)

(serena tries to cover them up)

serena: don't look at me, please.

Danny: I saw horns, and was that a tail, you must really like Halloween its my favorite holiday

Serena: its Not, These are real, Tail and horns.

Danny: How.

(alex shows his horns and tail)

Danny: she is not lying

(Marco and Jackie find everyone behind the tree)

Marco: what is going on here

Jackie: Danny are you ok.

Danny: horns, dad, Mom what is going on

Marco: come on danny, lets talk.

(Everyone sits down to here from Marco)

Marco: well danny this is going to be tuff to here.

Serena: I got this, danny I am a magical princess from another dimension

(Luna and alex smile)

serena: these Horns real,

danny: I am a little blown away, from this whole magical princess thing.

Jackie: wait, what about these two

(Jackie points to Luna and alex)

Luna: we are both from another timeline, where marco is my dad

Danny: Now I recognize you, you're that girl that randomly showed up to the karate studio

Jackie: my head hurts

Danny: right there with you mom.

Serena: danny do you want to go on a walk to explain all this.

Danny: sure.

(Serena and danny walk down the street)

Marco: I think our son's got a crush

Danny: so this another dimension do you have flying pigs

Serena: No we have pig and Goat hybrids

danny: so your the princess of this land

serena: Yup, I have a magic wand, I live in a castle.

Danny: so why come here. Compared to this mewni world it seems so much better.

(serena freezes trying to say something)

serena: well I can show you some time, I think you would like it.

Danny: so are you always protected by like knights, with swords and armor

Serena: Yea, we have knights of mewni,

Danny: do you think you I could train like the knights do

Serena: of course

Danny: wait how am I going to be in contact with you,

Serena: I will be back for karate training

Danny: Oh you will, Im really glad your really good, Its great sparing with you.

Serena: I have fun too

(danny and serena walk all the way back to the diaz Home)

serena: Looks like I have to go but I will be back.

(Luna and alex open a portal, Serena is about to step through)

Danny: wait serena

Serena: Yes.

(danny Kisses serena on the cheek)

Danny: I will see you again.

(serena, Luna, and alex step thought the portal)

Luna: Oh My mewni

Alex: serena you were great

(serena doesn't move)

Luna: serena: are you ok.

Alex: hello.

Serena: he kisses me it took all my power not to faint.

Luna: its late I think we have to head back to our timeline

Alex: bye serena

(serena and hugs Luna)

(Luna and alex step back into their timeline)

Luna: Im happy for her

Alex: Hey Luna, can I stay the night here.

Luna: Yes. Come on.

(Luna takes alex's hand and brings him to her room)

(alex kisses Luna, and they both fall asleep together)

(In serena world she stares up at the ceiling, holding her cheek,)

Serena: my heart is beating too fast. He kissed me, he really kissed me I cant wait to see him again

(serena falls asleep her cheek marks begin to glow.)


	257. Chapter 257 A knight steps up

Chapter 257 A knight steps up.

(The knights are up before the sunrise, running laps in the rain)

seth: early morning training

Mj: just focus higgs doesn't look to happy today, our training has been slacking

Amy: come on boys, just keep running)

(Higgs has her arm crossed with a angry look on her face)

Higgs: time to see if today is any better

Seth: where is ashley,

MJ: sleeping there is no reason for her to be here in the rain.

(knights fall to the ground getting muddy)

Higgs: knights line up

(all knights line up facing higgs)

Higgs: I am wondering knights why have I seen minimal effort from a lot of you, its tiring so you are going to be doing laps and running the obstacle course, until you cants stand, and if you cant finish its going to get worst. No go.

(the knights his the obstacle course, but the rain makes it difficult to navigate each attempt ends in failure )

Higgs: this is awful.

(the sound of thunder shakes the castle and wakes up Luna and alex)

Luna: look at this weather

Alex: yes its coming down hard.

Luna: well means, we don't need to get up yet

(Luna starts to fall a sleep, alex wraps his arms around luna)

(the knights keep working most start to get the hang of it, being able to pass on the obstacle course)

Higgs: better, but there is still room for improvement, Knights who have passed on the obstacle your running laps till everyone has finished the obstacle course

Higgs: your only as strong as your weakest link.

(The knights start running laps in the rain.)

Higgs: better much better.

(knights who finish the obstacle course move on with the other knights who are running laps)

(Luna stretches when she wakes up again,)

alex: ready for the day

Luna: I am.

(Luna and alex get dressed they both head to the office)

Luna: morning Mom morning dad

Marco: Have you seen this weather?

Luna: Yes its been raining all day perfect to just stay in and relax

Star: for you and alex, yes you're your father and I No. look at all this work

Luna: would you like us to help

Star: No, No we got this go have fun

Marco: oh but why were you gone all day we didn't see you the last few days

Luna: I was helping serena

Star: Oh what did she need help with

Luna: a little help with Love.

Marco: Love?

Luna: she fell in Love with danny diaz, dads son from the multiverse

Star: oh well no surprise their buterfly's love Diaz

Luna: what

Star: well you said your father and I never met in that multiverse, but our children have. Butterflys love diaz.

(Marco starts to blush making his moon cheeks appear)

Star: anyway we have some work to finish so why don't you two just do what ever we will catch up with you later.

Luna: alright mom, bye

(In the arena the last knight finishes the obstacle course and joins the knights in running laps)

Higgs: alright Knights line up

(Knights do as instructed)

Higgs: I don't know what is happening, if you think you could slack off because we won the war your wrong, mewni is always experiencing new threats.

(The knights look exhausted all trying to catch their breath)

Higgs: I hope only tomorrow will be better

(Higgs turns around ready to leave)

MJ: Marco Junior first class knight,

Higgs: what are you doing

Mj: we are not playing aroun, we are not goofing off every knight here is all serious and dedicated to mewni every knight trains

(Higgs walks up to MJ face to face, Higgs quickly draws her sword, and attacks MJ, Mj quickly blocks

MJ: if you doubt us you are seriously wrong

(Higgs smiles, and puts her sword back)

Higgs: that's all for today, be here early tomorrow

Hunter: what was that all about

Higgs: a test, I wanted to see if any of them would step up to my authority looks like I found a knight to step up for all knights

(Hunter just looks confused)

Hunter: sometimes I don't get your methods

Higgs: just know I am proud of my knights always and especially to what MJ did today.


	258. Chapter 258 Moons and heart

Chapter 258 Moons and heart

(weeks past and the Knights so their true skills again for Higgs)

Higgs: looks like that speech Mj gave a while ago lit a fire in these knight

Hunter: he doesn't lead in the pack anymore instead he actually pushes the knights you are in the back of the pack, to push forward.

Higgs: signs of a leader, anyway why are you still here. Get going run the laps

(Hunter gets in line with the knights and starts running)

Higgs: I love that man.

Ashley: Go MJ

Higgs: so how is the baby

Ashley: almost here, we are really excited

Higgs: Well I will be happy to have you back on the field

Ashley: I am too.

(star and Marco work on the daily paper work)

Star: any reason why the paper work has been so high recently

Marco: No idea, mewni needs constant surveillance. Everyday something needs work

Star: I missed the days we could just goof off you know marco and star adventures

Marco: we had one just a few weeks ago

Star: I know, just we used to have one everyday, just you and me exploring all around

(Marco thinks about what star is saying)

Star: whats with that smile

Marco: Oh nothing

Star: Hey Marco do you remember, when we stayed together in your home. After you were kicked out of mewni

Marco: thanks for reminding me of that

Star: No, that was not the point I came to stay till you were allowed back

Marco: I remember you also argued with your mom and you would give up everything to be with me

Star: I still don't regret that decision I would live a regular life with you on earth, if I could be with you. I don't need magic or my kingdom.

Marco: I remember when I would come down with kiss marks and my mom had to point them out.

Star: that was a little embarrassing at times

Marco: we would still have Luna, we would still be a family

(Star looks at her photo's on her desk, making her cheeks glow, Marco looks at the photos and his cheek marks glow too)

Marco: so many memories

Star: I framed my favorite memories, first kiss, our beach day, wedding photo, first picture with Luna when she was born.

Marco: Star I know I say this everyday, But I need you to know how much I love you.

Star: I know you do marco, when we first met that day on earth I could not believe I would meet my soulmate my husband, my king, and father of my heir.

Marco: It was a long journey to get to each other.

Star: there was a bit of drama, stuff with Jackie, and Tom.

Marco: I know, but it seemed to go better, and worked look and Janna and Tom, they found each other, and now our children found each other.

Star: Oh I do have something to show you.

(Luna made this a few years ago, star shows Marco a drawing of two crescent moon inside a Heart)

Star: just a combination of our cheek marks.

(Marco pulls star in for a kiss making both of the cheeks marks glowing)

Star: that's My marco.

(Luna and alex enjoy a corn shake together)

alex: so how do you think serena is doing

luna: probably stammering trying to think of something to say to danny

alex: I bet, she is doing we could always check back on them

Luna: Oh we could, its only a portal hop away

Alex: do you wanna come to the underworld tonight,

Luna: of course its your birthday tomorrow, so I can spend all day with you.

(Luna opens a portal for alex and Luna leave fro the underworld)

(The Knights enjoy a meal after training)

Seth: well at least Higgs isn't yelling in anger at us

Amy: what about MJ over here future father and I think has shown amazing improvement all the other knights are talking about how he can made the other knights stepping up pushing them to the front of the pact

Seth: have you been holding your own training sessions?

Mj: don't tell Higgs, I have been giving them tips for combat training, just some tricks to create opening and making fast decisions.

Ashley: really, I was seeing a few knights copying your style.

MJ: Oh my brother asked me for a bit of help)

(The sun sets on mewni,)

Marco: star, could join me for something special

Star: Ok, your being a bit weird marco.

(Marco takes Stars hand and leads her to the dining room)

(Mj, ashley,seth and amy approach them)

MJ: dinner is served

Star: what is this

Marco: we normally we have a regular dinner, this time I want to have a bit of romance

Star: awww Marco.

(seth poors Star and Marco a drink, Amy comes out with a plate of food)

Amy: dinner is served

(ashley lights some candles)

(ashley, seth, amy, and MJ leave the King and queen alone)

star: wanted to make some special moment

Marco: I just thought it could be just us,

Star: I love you Marco

Marco: love you too my starlight

(alex and Luna walk around the lucitor castle)

Alex: sorry if it so hot, it's the underworld weather where all the fire and lava get extremely hot.

Luna: its fine, Its nice and warm

(alex shows Luna the new pets Janna got on her days out)

Luna: I never asked were any hurt from the war

Alex: a few minor injuries, but they healed quickly, Janna stayed down here till they were all better reading them dark stories and witch craft books

(Luna head to alex room and fall asleep together)

alex: goodnight Luna.

Luna: goodnight.


	259. Chapter 259 Alex's birthday

Chapter 259 alex's Birthday

(alex wakes Up first and sees Luna sleeping)

alex: Im so lucky to have you in my life.

(Janna and Tom Open the door)

Janna and Tom: happy birthday, to you Happy birthday to you.

(Luna wakes and rubs her eyes)

Luna: what is happening

Janna: Oh Luna is here

Tom: we will be down stairs

(Janna and Tom leave alex's room)

alex: that was too embarrassing

Luna: aw come on, lets get dressed you parents are having a party for you

(Luna and alex get dressed into their best outfits)

Luna: happy 18th birthday

(alex and Luna come down stairs and see Janna and Tom, with monsters from the underworld, everyone cheers for alex Happy birthday)

Janna: Lets Party

(The bands Starts playing)

Luna: your parents throw a great party

Alex: they really do. I will get us some punch

(alex gets some punch, and is tapped on the back by Janna)

Janna: so tell me what happened

Alex: what are you talking about

Janna: come on tell your mom, be honest

Alex: nothing happened she just wanted to stay over the night we have done that before.

Janna: Ok. But you too are really cute together, sorry next time we will knock

Alex: Mom!

(alex returns to give some punch to Luna)

Star: happy birthday alex

Marco: congrats

Alex: thank you king and queen of mewni

Tom: next Up is a special guess from a dimension far away Jackie and Oskar greasan

Marco: what.

Star: Jackie

Jackie: hello underworld you ready to rock.

(the monsters cheer than get ready)

(Jackie and Oskar's band start playing getting the crowd excited)

Luna: woo hoo,

(a few hours go by, everyone continues to dance)

Jackie: this one is special for the birthday boy, and his Date Luna Butterfly

(the crowd creates a circle, and a light shines on Luna and Alex)

Alex: well I, Um Luna

Luna: let me lead

(Luna takes alex hand and Begins to slow dance, alex spins luna around, giving her a kiss)

Luna: My prince

Alex: My princess.

Jackie: thank you underworld

(Jakcie and Oskar meet up with Star, Marco, Tom and Janna)

Jackie: thanks for having us here

Star: this is so cool

Marco: its great that we could all be together again

Janna: Oh I heard the career is going well,

Jackie: won a couple of singing awards, and awards for our band.

Oskar: its been great and our kids have been picking up the talent with the band.

Janna: Oh I forgot I have to announce our final act

(janna jumps on stage)

Janna: I wont to thank everyone for coming , and to close this party down we have one final act. Mother and daughter on guitar Meteroa and eclipsa)

(Meteora and eclipsa begin to play on their guitars)

Star: she is rocking out

Marco: That is impressive

(The party ends and everyone leaves the castle)

Marco: well that was a great party

Star: sorry, but we have to get home, Luna you coming

Luna: Um I think I was going to stay here tonight

Star: Ok I have to get your father back home.

(star and Marco head home)

(Luna walk with alex back to alex's room, Janna and Tom peak behind a hallway)

(Luna kisses alex and falls on the bed, alex and Luna fall asleep together)


	260. Chapter 260 To be the best

Chapter 260 To be the best.

(The Knights line up in the arena waiting for Higgs and Hunter)

Higgs: this is a improvement, lined up all ready for orders

Hunter: what is first captain

Higgs: touch the pole on the top od mewni mountain, and Go.

(The Knights get running, Higgs takes a step back to talk to Ashley

Higgs: How is the baby

Ashley: all good, only a few more months now, I think I could do a little training

Higgs: That's good,

(Higgs Starts to hear voices calling her name)

Higgs: did you hear that?

Ashley: No, are you alright.

Higgs: yea fine.

(The knights return)

Higgs: one more lap you Knights are not done.

Ashley: I cant wait for this little baby to arrive

(Higgs, hears cheers from a crowd, that is not there.)

Higgs: there it is again.

Ashley: are you alright

Higgs: Just fine.

(The Knights return )

Higgs: All right Knights lets see what you can do.

(In Stars office Marco and Star work on Today paper work)

Star: at least the paper work is minimal

(Marco only hears the sound of two swords hitting against each other)

Star: Marco are you ok

Marco: Yea I am just fine.

Star: anyway I am glad, I don't have to sign paper work for hours we might get out of here sooner rather than later

Marco: I would like that get out of the office before the sunsets

Star: I would like that.

(Marco kisses Star on the cheek)

Star: what was that for

Marco : just cause

Star: I like those surprises

(Luna and Alex wake Up in alex's room in the underworld)

Luna: Morning alex

Alex: want to head to mewni

Luna: could we grab breakfast here

Alex: Yes, that would be nice

(Alex and Luna, meet Tom and Janna down stairs)

Alex: thanks for the Party yesterday mom and dad

Tom: we are happy you liked it so much.

Janna: we put a lot of thought in it, made a few calls to get a some friends down here too

Tom: Janna we should get going we have our own work to get to.

Janna: alright, Alex, Luna could you please feed the pets before you head back to mewni

Alex: That can be done.

(Alex and Luna head down to begin feeding the pets)

Luna: your mom got a few new ones

Alex: she always likes finding new pets either injured, and in need of care, they warm up to her real fast)

(Luna pets one and feels its warm breath)

Luna: they are pretty cute, we having nothing like this on mewni

Alex: exclusive underworld monsters

Luna: ready to go

Alex: lets

(Luna and Alex open a portal and leave back to mewni)

(In the arena, the knights practice combat training)

Higgs: very good much improvement,

(Higgs hears voices again and begin to look around)

Higgs: that's enough for today, go to our standard arenas.

MJ: captain, are you sure your letting us off a little early

Higgs: its ok, I see you all snapped out of your slump go enjoy your day

Seth: don't need to tell me twice

Amy: come on lets get something to eat

(Hunter and MJ stay behind to watch ashley train a bit in light exercises )

Higgs: your going to be ready for the real thing.

Ashley: I think this is enough for me,

Higgs: That's fine, see you tomorrow

(Higgs and MJ leave the arena)

Hunter: You coming

Higgs: actually I have to clean Up a bit, so I will see you for a corn shake

Hunter: you sure

Higgs: I will be fine

(Hunter goes to change out of his armor, Higgs picks up a few things)

Marco: hey higgs

Higgs: Oh king butterfly

Marco: Higgs, you don't need to call me that.

Higgs: I know, but you are the king and I am the captain.

Marco: have you heard it too

Higgs: what

(Marco picks up a sword and shield,)

Marco: the cheering

Higgs: you heard it to

Marco: I did, today is the anniversary of our 5th match in our tournament

Higgs: I guess it was in the back of our mind, that the day made us have a few flash backs

Marco: those were good days, our training our fight

Higgs: yea, also it still feels weird, that kiss I gave you

Marco: you were looking to seek a advantage

Star: Higgs I heard that

Higgs: Oh queen Butterfly I was just, I mean I wasn't

Star: Im just playing higgs, I know you would never do that again, your married, but yea it was today that competition ended.

Higgs: you could have won easily, I still think about that win I had

Marco: I know, but it would not of helped. You could of lost your squire position, and would make me feel awful.

(Higgs picks up a sword and swings it at Marco, But Marco blocks, Marco returns with a strike of his own and dodges it,)

Higgs: alright then

(Marco and Higgs goes back and forth with sword strikes, each trying land a hit, star watches from a seat)

(Marco uses a shield to push Higgs sword out of the way, then take her off balance)

Higgs: nice technique

(Marco helps Higgs Up)

(Marco, Star, and Higgs head back to the castle)

(Luna and alex enjoy a corn shake when they see Star and Marco)

Luna: Mom, dad

Star: Oh luna welcome home

Luna: Hey Mom, your done early

Star: small amount of paper today work today Lucky us

Marco: would you like to join us for some lunch

Alex: why not

(Star and Marco are served lunch and on the opposite side of the table is Luna and alex)

Star: this is nice, we don't get days like this when we could just sit back and relax

Marco: I doubt tomorrow will be like this, so lets enjoy the day.


	261. Chapter 261 What life could have been

Chapter 261 What Life could have been.

(Star wakes up first and turns over to see Marco sleeping)

Star who would it be if I never met you, would I have still got back together with Tom, and Married him, Tom as the king of mewni. Wouldit have been someone else, a random prince of mewni.

(Marco starts to wake up)

Marco: Oh morning Star

Star: Morning My Marco.

Marco: I do think about it too

Star: what

Marco: who would I have ended up with if I never met you, from our daughter it appears I end up with Jackie, but I do wonder about it.

Star: wait you heard me

Marco: I heard all of it

(Star gets up from bed and begins to get dressed)

Star: we have paper work today.

Marco: you sure, maybe one more hour

(Star climbs back into bed with marco to lie down with her husband)

(Luna wakes up to a call from Alex)

Alex: Hi morning Luna, Hope I didn't wake you

Luna: No, No Im up what do you need.

Alex: I was wondering if we could go to that multiverse world

Luna: and see serena and danny, sounds fun, be here soon.

Alex: All right.

(Mj and Ashley wake Up)

MJ: How are you feeling

Ashley: fine the baby is ticking a bit

Mj: moving around, muscle movement

Ashley: we should get going, I love watching you train these months I have been on the sideline.

Mj: well it wont be long till your back in the arena.

(Ashley and Mj get up and head to the arena)

Seth: Hey you two

Amy: wait up

MJ: Oh amy, seth you guys ready for training

Ashley: I wish I could join you.

(a sword hits Mj in the back of the leg)

shawn: I am going to be a knight like my dad

Mj: I see shawn here has his goals.

Amy: come on we are going to be late, and you know higgs will hate that.

(The knights take their spot lined up for higgs, ashley and shawn take their spots

(Luna walks into her parents office to see them working on the paper work)

Luna: Mom, dad I was heading to the Multiverse timeline. With alex.

Star: Ok be safe

Marco: say Hi to us when you get there.

Luna: all right dad,

(Luna meets up with Alex, and heads to multiverse mewni to see serena)

Serena: Luna, alex why are you here

Luna: to check up on you

Serena: let me guess to also see how things are going with danny

Luna: well yes, that too

Alex: so tell us how is it going?

Serena: two dates, nothing really special

Alex: have you kissed

Serena: yea you saw he kissed me.

Luna: No a real kiss, on the lips

Serena: well no.

Luna: then what are we doing lets go to earth

Serena: wait right now

Luna: lets go.

(serena opens a portal, luna pushes serena through with alex and walks with them)

(serena, luna, and alex arrive at the diaz house)

Serena: so what do I just knock on the door

Luna: don't over think it just knock.

Alex: have confidence

(serena knocks on the door and danny opens it)

Danny: serena, we don't have karate today

Serena: I was thinking we could just go somewhere here or I could show you my world.

Danny: sure, that would be great

(serena opens a portal, and leaves with danny)

(Luna and alex follow them back to mewni)

Alex: is this right should we be following them

Luna: come on it's a bit fun, lets see what happens.

(Danny's jaw hits the floor, seeing mewni for the first time)

danny: you live in that huge castle

Serena: as princess I do

Danny: this blows me away.

(Serena Holds Danny's hand as she shows them different parts of mewni starting with the village, then moving to the knights training ground, then finally moving to the castle)

serena: here is our family portrait, my mom star, My dad Tom, and Me

Danny: looks incredible I had no idea this world existed

Luna; there you go serena, now lean in for a kiss

(serena almost leans in but, pulls danny to another part of a castle)

alex: so close.

(after danny has seen the castle, serena takes him back to earth)

Luna: what a waste, they had a chance

Alex: their will be plenty more chances

(Luna and alex watch from a spot behind a tree)

danny: thanks for showing me your world, I will see you tomorrow for karate

serena: of course, goodnight

(serena opens the portal to go to mewni, but danny turns her around a giving her a kiss on the lips, serena's cheeks glow)

danny: sorry I didn't do it earlier

(serena, leave through mewni.)

(Luna and alex head to mewni to meet with serena)

Luna: now that was a kiss

Serena: I know, and my cheeks glowed what does that mean

Luna: true love, it happened when I kissed alex

Alex: its true

Serena: thanks for helping me.

(Luna and alex leave to their mewni and head back home)

Luna: I am happy for them

Alex: we spent the whole day spying on them.

(luna kisses alex,)

Luna: come on.

(Luna takes alex to her room)

Luna: I love you alex lucitor,

(Luna falls asleep on alex, alex looks outside and hears the quite night of mewni)

alex: goodnight my love,

Luna: alex please stay with me forever

Alex: are you sleeping, or are you awake

(Luna snores a bit)

alex: sleep talking, I got it.

(alex begins to drift to sleep)

(Luna opens one eye and looks up at alex)

Luna: soon my love tonight wasn't the night, but our night it coming.

(Luna falls asleep with alex.)


	262. Chapter 262 Apprentice

Chapter 262 Apprentice

(a couple of months pass, The Knights have all shown great improvement. Day after day Star and Marco continue to file Paper work, for Luna and alex, they see each other everyday, alex has spent the knight more and more.)

(Higgs sits up from her bed)

Hunter: what is wrong

Higgs: I just a bad dream

Hunter: what happened

Higgs: I saw mewni, the castle crumbling to the ground, blood in the streets. My knights all dead, and me all alone

Hunter: it was just a dream

Higgs: it was more than that, I saw shadows monsters, closing in. the sky was black.

Hunter: higgs don't worry about it.

Higgs: I can't let it go.

(Higgs and Hunter both get dressed, and head to the arena)

Higgs: alright knights 20 laps go.

(Higgs walks over to Ashley)

Higgs: how is the baby

Ashley: good, should be any day now. That's what the doctor at least said.

Higgs: boy or girl

Ashley: we don't know.

Higgs: well if it is a girl Higgs is a great name.

Ashley: I heard from our King when star was pregnant you said the same thing.

Higgs: I might have, But I am so proud of you your going to a mom.

Ashley: I am really excited.

(The knights return from their lap around the arena)

Higgs: alright Knights, combat training

Mj: seth, be my partner

Seth: your on.

Higgs: actually MJ I need you to spar with me

Seth: oh how lucky, good luck against the captain

(The knights starts to group to begin combat training)

(Star and Marco finish the last of the paper work)

star: done early again today

Marco: I guess Mewmans are not sending in a lot of request

Star: just look at everything that has changed since we have become king and queen.

Marco: it has been great all these years as king and queen.

Star: Just think of all we have done, and long as of paper work, all to see mewn like this fair for monsters and Mewmans living in complete piece.

Marco: Is it a good feeling,

Star: well we have the whole day

Marco: what do you want to do.

Star: come on.

(Star takes Marco out of the office, then out of the castle)

(Star sits down with Marco for a corn malt)

Mewman: it's a honor for the king and queen, to be here. We will have your order out as soon as we can.

(a chef brings out a two corn malts for Star and Marco)

Star: almost 20 years of marriage

Marco: I would not change a thing, its been a great 20 years. First you were my best friend, then my crush, my girlfriend, then my wife, then the mother of our child.

Star: I will never get tired of hearing all that.

(Luna and Alex, walk hand and hand through mewni)

alex: so what do think about your birthday

Luna: I really don't know it's a special 18th birthday

Alex: what I am sure with your parents they have to be planning something huge

Luna: I don't care about all that, as long as I have you on my birthday I will be happy

(Alex gives Luna a kiss on the cheek)

(The mewmans turn and Look,)

alex: Not embarrassed

Luna: No

(Luna pulls alex in for a kiss in the middle of Mewni)

(In the arena the Knights finish the last of the their exercises)

Higgs: that's enough for today

(The knights pick up their gear and head out)

Higgs: MJ wait

Mj: Yes higgs

Higgs: I need an apprentice, and I choose you. I have so much wisdom to give, lessons I want to teach.

Mj: Higgs I don't know what to say

Higgs: Just I need someone who I can mold into a great leader and that is you

Mj: thank you Higgs for this chance

Higgs: your going to do great kid.


	263. Chapter 263 Today is the day

Chapter 263 today is the day.

(The Knights begin their training, first with Laps, then moving to the obstacle course, finally combat training, everyone begins to pare up Higgs and MJ pare up)

Higgs: I want you to focus around you. Watch the other knights.

Mj: are you sure about me, to be your apprentice,

Higgs: I don't want you to tell the other knights, let me make that call.

Mj; there has to be more than this than a successor.

Higgs: Listen if anything were to happen to me before I retire, so I could properly choose a captain, I need you to lead them.

MJ: I don't know where to start, I mean this is all so new, you sprung this on me quickly.

Higgs: Please just say, that you will lead the knights if I was ever to go.

Mj: I will.

(The Knights are interrupted by the sound of a scream)

Mj: Ashley

Ashley: the baby is coming.

Higgs: Knights that is all for today

(Higgs and MJ help Ashley to the doctor to begin the delivery)

(Amy and seth wait outside)

Seth: My sister, is having her first kid

Amy: Look at you all worried

Seth: she is my sister, I hope she will be fine

Amy: she is strong, its not going to be fun, but she will have a safe delivery just need to wait a few hours

(Star and Marco come to the delivery room next)

Star: we just got the news

Marco: where are they

Hunter: they already moved to the delivery room

Higgs: we can only wait now.

Star: I guess we should

(Marco and Star take a seat)

Marco: I hope they are ok in there.

(Ashley holds onto MJ hand, squeezing it tightly)

Mj: You can do it, Ashley.

(ashley screams continue to fill the room)

Doctor: keep pushing.

(Luna and alex open the door next)

Luna: are they done

Marco: nope they are still in the delivery room

Star: could be a bit longer, come join the family and sit down.

(Luna sits down)

Luna: alex sit down with us.

Alex: I thought it was only for family

Luna: alex, you're my boyfriend, so please sit down.

(Marco and Star look over to see Luna holding alex's hand)

(Star whispers to Marco, he is family, The future king of Mewni)

(In the delivery room, ashley lets out one loud scream, and the sound of ashley screaming stops and the sound of the baby crying is all that is heard)

(MJ comes out in the delivery room, everyone stands up)

Mj: it's a Boy.

(everyone stands up to cheer, and each get a chance to hug the new dad)

(Everyone goes inside to see ashley holding the new baby)

seth: Hi im your uncle seth

Amy: he is beautiful

Marco: so do you have a name.

Star: can I guess Marco Jr Jr.

(everyone shares a laugh)

Mj: Its William

Ashley: will for short

Marco: sounds great, welcome to the family

Star: alright I think, its we gave ashley some time she needs her rest.

(everyone leaves, the room letting ashley, Mj and their new baby sleep)

Luna: alex you shouldn't be so nervous.

Alex: Like I said I am not directly family.

Luna: why is that.

Alex: marco and Star are married MJ is marco little brother he is married to ashley, ashley is seth's brother who is married to amy, with their child shawn. Hunter is a distant relative to Star, who is married to hIggs. I am only your boyfriend

(Luna kisses alex)

Luna: that was to shut you up. Your family your apart of my family remember that

Alex: alright

Luna: Now come on I am tired I need to sleep

(Luna alex asleep in her room with alex)


	264. Chapter 264 An enemy among us

Chapter 264 an enemy among us.

(a few weeks past Ashley is back in the arena, and Higgs has been teaching MJ, new skills)

(Higgs dream continues,)

Higgs: Hello please I cant be the only, is anyone here.

(A large shadow monster appears behind Higgs blowing fire)

Higgs: I need payback

(Higgs wakes up in a panic,)

Hunter: Higgs im right here.

Higgs: it happened again. It felt too real.

Hunter: Im right here.

(Hunter Goes to sleep, with Higgs)

(Hunter opens his eyes to see Higgs in a panic)

Hunter: higgs listen to me its just a dream, a bad dream just relax.)

(Higgs takes a deep breath, and leaves with Hunter to the arena)

Higgs: All right knights you ready to train.

(Knights begin to train, first with laps)

(Higgs taps her foot, and bite her nails)

Higgs: I know its not just a dream.

(The knights return from their laps)

Higgs: attention Knight MJ you will lead knight training, until I return.

(Higgs runs to the butterfly castle)

Hunter: Higgs, why?

MJ: All right Knight, I am your current captain, move to the obstacle course.

Seth: what was that about

Ashley: how did Mj make acting captain

Amy: you know, they have been training together for a while

Ashley: you miss so much when you're out of action.

(the knights move to the obstacle course)

Seth: I hope he doesn't let this goes to his head, or I am going to hit him

Ashley: He wont do that, and don't punch my husband.

Seth: sorry Just, actually jealous it was my dream to make captain, Now MJ has my dream position

(Higgs Opens stars office door, to see Luna and alex, with Star and Marco.)

Higgs: I have something urgent to speak about

Star: well higgs then speak.

Higgs: I am sorry, But I cant say this with Luna and alex here.

Marco: fine, Luna and can you excuse us

(alex and Luna head out)

Luna: why cant I be there, I am going to check in with that spying spell

Alex: No Luna, come on lets just go.

Luna: alright, come on lets go, but your treating me to a corn shake

Alex: alright.

Marco: Ok captain what did you need to say

Higgs: I want to investigate the montsers

(Stars drops the papers on the floor)

Marco: higgs would you like to rephrase that.

Star: this could be a giant step back if the monsters learn the captain of the knights is investigating them.

Marco: reason why?

Higgs: past few nights, I have had this dream about a monster I cant see its face, but it destroys mewni everyone dies, I am the last survivor

Marco: its just a nightmare

Higgs: No its more I can feel it

Star: Higgs I cant give you permission to investigate the knights

Higgs: even if it was for mewni.

Star: this backfire we are in trouble the monsters would think we are going back to the way things were.

Higgs: alright, I understand

Star: Higgs Don't go looking for trouble just let it go. Get some rest.

(Higgs closes the doors and leaves)

Marco: You think Higgs will be Ok.

Star: She is the captain, she just needs some rest

(Higgs walks calmly through the streets, each Monster she encounters are friendly)

Higgs: sorry My queen, but I have to investigate nothing here, seems like everything is normal, but I have to keep up with my investigation, don't raise alarms, act normal.

(Higgs walks through mewni greeting monsters, everything seems normal, nothing wrong)

Higgs: maybe Hunter was right its just all in my head

(Higgs returns to the arena, to see the knights just about to leave)

Higgs: sorry I missed training,

MJ: its fine,

(the knights take their shifts during the night to guard the castle)

(Higgs tries to fall asleep, but only hears laughter, which wakes her back up)

Hunter: again with the dream, Higgs we might need to get help

Higgs: No there is one monster I didn't check up on

Hunter: who,

Higgs: globgor he fits the description huge monster, with his size and power he could destroy mewni.

Hunter: Higgs please rethink this

(Higgs quickly gets dressed in her knight outfit, and leaves for the monster temple)


	265. Chapter 265 Investigation part 1

Chapter 265 Investigation

Higgs: I am sorry queen, this is just something I wont let go

(Higgs gets closer to the monster temple)

Higgs: Ok, be calm

(Higgs paces thinking about what she is going to say next)

Higgs: Hey eclipsa and globgor I was wondering if your plotting anything evil in the kingdom of mewni

Higgs: No that's dumb, what about is globgor dangerous

Higgs: that might be worse

Higgs: think, think

(Higgs sits by a tree to begin thinking about what she could say t make sense)

(The Sun begin to rise, and the knights head to the arena)

ashley: so want to tell me about you and Higgs

Mj: Nothing happened,

Ashley: not that your captain, well captain in training. That's huge

Mj: she asked me to be her apprentice.

Ashley: your so lucky, but I don't expect you to go easy on your wife in training

Mj: come on we cant be late.

Amy: sup captain

Seth: he is not the captain

MJ: I am sorry about it Seth she told me to keep it a secret

Seth: its fine, just be as great as her.

Mj: I have big shoes to fill, but I know I don't have that full position.

(The Knights line up waiting for higgs)

MJ: Hunter where is Higgs

Hunter: I don't know she didn't come to bed

MJ: alright then

(Mj takes a deep breath, and steps forward)

Mj: alright Knight as the captain in training, I am taking over as captain today.

(ashley and amy smiles, while Seth tries to hide his disappointment)

(Star and Marco focus on paper work)

Star: what was higgs thinking yesterday

Marco: I don't know, she is normally not like that

Star: just between us, is still slipping, do you think we need to make a change in captain

Marco: That's something I don't want to talk about, I want Higgs to choose the next captain, I don't want to be the reason why she looses her captain potion I don't think I can make that decision

Star: I know just something I think we should talk about

Marco: higgs will be fine,

Star: she needs to focused

Marco: that's higgs default she is always focused

(Star keeps focused in her paper work)

Marco: I will talk to her again when I get the chance.

Star: alright.

(Luna meets with alex, in butterfly castle)

Alex: Hey Luna

Luna: You're here

Alex: of course I am always here for you.

(Luna grabs alex, hand and takes him to the arena)

(The knights focus on combat training with Mj leading them)

Mj: disarm your opponent look for an opening)

Luna: what is happening

Mj: Oh princess Luna, yes as of right now I am acting captain

Alex; : Oh congratulations

Mj: we have room for more if you want to train

Alex: Of course

Luna: Come on alex, you against me.

(Luna and alex begin their own training)

(hours go by, and knights finish their training)

Mj: that's enough for today, everyone is excused)

(ashley kisses Mj on the cheek)

ashley: you were great.

Amy: nice job on your first day

Alex; yea good job Mj

Mj: thanks, ashley we should pick up William

Ashley: he is still with the nurse, lets pick up our baby

(The sun begins to set and Higgs finally works up the courage to walk into the monster temple)

Meteroa: Oh captain higgs please come in

Higgs: is your mom and dad around

(Globgor walks in carrying ecplisa, on his shoulder)

(globgor sets eclipsa down)

Higgs: can I speak about globgor

Eclipsa: what is it

Higgs: was he possibly dangerous before he was frozen.

Eclipsa: monsters and Mewmans didn't ever get along, it was so much worse during my time as queen. He was always sweet with me, never did he attack mewni, it was more by fear The magical high commission could not except this new line of mewni especially when they learned I was pregnant and had a baby.

Globgor: If I could interrupt, I only want to spend the time I had lost with my daughter and my queen eclipsa.

Higgs: you don't have any anger for mewni

Globgor: I rarely leave the temple, mewmans don't attack me, I have nothing to go against them

Higgs: thank you

(Higgs leaves the temple and takes one more look back, higgs takes out her scissors and opens a portal, and walks through it.)

Higgs: hello where are you.

Hekapoo: Higgs what can I do you for.


	266. Chapter 266 Investigation part 2

Chapter 266 Investigation Part 2

Higgs: ok we need to talk

Hekapoo: Ok how is hunter is he doing well

Higgs: He is fine, we are very happy together

Hekapoo: that's great I m so happy you two are together

Hekapoo: Oh can I guess

Higgs: No I Just need

Hekapoo: Is it because you want to figure how to stop aging like him so you can stay young forever

Higgs: No Higgs

Hekapoo: want to learn new battle skills

Higgs: hekapoo, stop

Hekapoo: Ok what is it

Higgs: I need your scissors so I can open up the dimensional prison

Hekapoo: Oh not going to happen, sorry cant do that for you.

Higgs: what, but, but its important

Hekapoo: Im sorry but I wont be opening up that portal, so go home, and leas the knights

Higgs: Im not going anywhere without those scissors

(higgs reaches for her sword)

Hekapoo: higgs please you don't want to do this

Higgs: I think I do.

(Hekapoo makes clones surrounding Higgs)

Hekapoo: last chance

Higgs: bring it.

(The Knights arrive in the arena,)

Mj: alright Knights Lets get to work, 20 laps around the arena

(The knights start running, all except for Hunter)

Mj: you ok

Hunter: its Higgs, two days that's a lot she never misses training

Higgs: your worried, want to send out a search party

Hunter: I was thinking more for myself, I don't want to create a scene if Higgs is some what out of it.

Mj: alright, find her make sure she is ok.

(Hunter leaves the arena, to go on a search for Higgs)

(seth leads the knights in the laps keeping his mind on Mj being captain,)

Seth: That was my shot, now he has it.

(Seth runs faster till he trips)

amy: are you ok

Seth: fine

Ashley: Its MJ

(Seth doesn't answer)

Ashley: Ok get up,

(ashley takes seth's hand)

amy: lets finish the laps.

(In the office Star and Marco finish the last of their paper work, and leave to find Luna and alex together)

Star: Luna

Luna: Hi Mom, Hi dad.

Alex: we were just heading to the underworld

Marco: Oh we should join you, it would be nice seeing Janna, and Tom

(Star opens a portal, and leaves with alex and luna)

alex: Mom, dad Im back

Tom: hello son

Janna: Star and Marco are here too, I will get some drinks for us

(alex takes Luna's hand and takes her out of the castle)

Janna: those two are getting along better and better

Tom: who knows maybe there is a ring in their future

(Marco chokes on his drink)

Marco: sorry, sorry, Its just I see her as my baby girl, so the thought of marriage is a little tough

Janna: How do you think I feel he is still my baby boy, so I don't know what to think

Star: well we better get ready, we might need to turn our crowns over to them

Tom: it will be strange butterfly castle of mewni and the underworld kingdom together

Janna: well we don't need to think about all that now.

(Luna feeds some of Janna's pets)

(alex takes a hand full of food to feed another)

Luna: it tickles

Alex: it happens

(In Hakapoos house, Higgs is left battle damaged, but still standing, all of Hekapoo's clones disappear)

(Higgs picks hekapoos scissors, and opens a portal to the dimensional prison,


	267. Chapter 267 Investigation part 3

Chapter 267 Investigation part 3

(Higgs steps into the dimensional prison)

Guard: the captain of the mewni knights, what do I owe this pleasure

Higgs: take me to the leader, The lizard.

Guard: right this way

(Higgs follows The Guard ignoring all the other criminals)

Sydney: Oh well well if it isn't the captain, so nice for you to greet us with your presentence

Duncan: Give it a rest sis, seriously, face it were stuck here

Sydney: I still believe in the leader, just watch we will get out of here soon enough.

Duncan: doubt it.

(The guard takes Higgs to the leaders chamber)

Guard: you get only ten minutes, make them count

Higgs: I will

Leader: well this is fun, the captain has come to greet me

Higgs: shut up, I wont answers

Leader: and what could I answer

Higgs: what are you planning

Leader: Planning I have been stuck here I cant do anything

Higgs: Lies your up to something I know it.

Leader: you sound crazy

Higgs: Don't call me that,

Leader: consider that nerve touched

Higgs: answer me

Leader: don't you remember higgs, I ansked the monsters to join me, all declined my offer

Higgs: you could of done something to them

Leader: why would I wait this long, If I did something I would have already put my plan into motion, I hate it in here

Higgs: Tell me or this is going to get worse for you

Leader: do your worse captain,

(Higgs draws her sword, the doors behind higgs swing open)

Higgs: just give me five more minutes

Marco: Your coming back with us

(Higgs turns around and sees Star and Marco in the door way)

Star: Higgs we have a lot to discuss

(Higgs puts her sword back and walks with Marco and Star out of the prison)

Leader: Now that was fun.

(Marco opens a portal for everyone to go back to mewni)

(In the stars office)

Marco: what were you thinking, there is no reason to do something this stupid

Higgs: I was following my path,

Star: higgs your duty is to the knights, not to go off by yourself on some quest

Marco: you also attacked a magical high commission member, do you know how bad this looks

Higgs: I guess this all does look pretty bad

Star: Higgs, when we got this news from to hekapoo I could not believe it, Marco please tell higgs what we have discussed

Marco: Higgs you have been stripped of your title as captain, you will be watched, and will have a counseling session about this

Higgs: Marco you cant

Marco: Higgs I am sorry, but this conversation is over.

(Two knights come into Stars office, Higgs removes her Captain badge and leaves with the knights.)

(Mj sees Higgs being escorted by two knights)

MJ Higgs what is going on

(Higgs gives the captain badge to Mj)

Higgs: as of this moment you are not acting captain anymore you are the full time captain.

(Higgs leaves MJ confused and is brought into her own room,)

(Higgs hears Hunter voice from outside)

Hunter: what is the meaning of this

Knight: our orders come the king and queen

Hunter: this is not right she is my wife

Knight: we need to keep a close watch on her.

(Hunter shouts so higgs can here him)

Hunter: this is not over I will smooth things over with the queen, and the king

(Luna and alex meet with Star and Marco)

Luna: I heard about Higgs

Alex: is this the right choice

Marco: as king and queen the kingdom comes first we cant have a rouge knight going off doing what ever he or she wants

Luna: I understand

Alex: why did you call us in here

Star: Because I need you to understand the situation, for Luna being so close to your 18th birthday which means a day will come when your queen, you will need to make a lot of tough decisions

Luna: I see

Marco: also I need you and alex, to be the consoler for Higgs, Try to understand her and what this is about.

Luna: count on us

Alex: we will help.


	268. Chapter 268 Knight therapy

Chapter 268 Knight therapy

(The knights all get up to go to the arena)

ashley: morning Captain.

Mj: please don't call me that

Ashley: what why is amazing you're the captain, now

MJ: I don't like how I got it, I only told you, I don't know what I am going to say to the others

(ashley gives MJ a kiss)

ashley: you will think of something, now come on.

(Mj and Ashley head to the arena,)

seth: Hey MJ, ashley how Is it going

ashley: great

seth: you think Higgs will be here today

MJ: lets just get to the arena

(amy is the only one that noticed the new badge MJ has indicating him as a captain)

(The knights line up, in the arena waiting for Higgs)

(MJ steps forward and faces the knights)

MJ: Until further notice I am your captain, higgs is currently out of commission for the knights she has in trusted me till further notice as the new captain.

(seth grips his sword tightly and thinks to himself)

Seth: really, now he is the full time captain, perfect just perfect

Amy: wow your so lucky ashley married to the captain that's amazing,

Mj: Knights first position.

(The knights line up ready)

MJ: I want a combat position, battle ready.

(seth picks a opponent to train with)

Seth: come on you and me, one on one.

(everyone watches Seth, battle against a knight, seth quickly makes short work of his opponent sending him crashing to the ground every time, with hard shots to his body with the sword)

Amy: Oh he is mad

(seth gets back in line with the other knights)

Ashley: what did you say

Amy: seeing Mj as captain, has reverted him back into his hardcore no mercy personality

Ashley: Like back in the tournament, he has always wanted to be captain, now he is sees someone else with that title, he cant stand it

Amy: I will talk to him when this is over, don't worry I will work this out.

Ashley: alright Looks like I am up

AmY; you know what Its my turn too.

(ashley and amy stand in the ring together)

(In stars office star focuses on todays Paper work)

Star: too much today

Marco: we kind of got a lot today.

(Star looks over to see marco deep in thought not paying attention to the papers, star reaches over and takes hold of Marco's hand)

Star: talk to me

Marco: I wonder if I made the right decision in suspending Higgs

Star: we had to do what we felt was right, we made a decision I know you and her have been close friends as knights. So please focus on the work at hand I know she will forgive you

Marco: I hope so, I am interested in Luna and alex report.

(Star turns Marco head to give him a kiss)

Marco: why

Star: something to take your mind off it for a moment now please be my king and help me finish the rest of this work.

(In the arena, all the knights watch as ashley and amy go back and forth in a battle, both trying to push the other out of the ring or land a winning hit)

Amy: its been a while since we went one on one

Ashley: it has so lets see who get the win.

(Amy goes for a thrust, but ashley gets around her attack, to take out Amy)

MJ: that's enough this round goes to ashley,

(ashley Helps up amy)

Ashley: great fight

Amy: I need to work on my footwork and timing

Ashley: Same we should do this more.

(each knight picks a partner to get into a battle with)

(higgs opens the door and sees Luna and alex waiting for her)

Higgs: lets get this over with

(Higgs sits down and crosses her arms)

Higgs: ask away,

Luna: well we cant help, if you don't at least take this seriously

Higgs: really look at you your in glasses and you don't even need glasses

Luna: Luna the love diaz Butterfly PHD

Higgs: is my time up yet

Alex: ok lets get to this why did you attack a member of the magical high commission

Higgs: I needed her scissors

Alex: why though you didn't need to go to the leader

Higgs: Ok you want the truth, I have had this dream of seeing mewni end, a monster so I investigated the monsters in mewmans, globgor, and the leader

Luna: sounds like a horrible dream.

Higgs it is what is worse, I get called crazy all the time its annoying me making me angry.

(Luna and alex each take notes, they continue to ask questions, until the time limit expires)

Luna; well that is all for today

(Luna and alex step out to see Hunter)

Hunter: I know she is supposed to be watched 24/7 but I would like if I could still be with her, I know she is being punished, but I still want to be with my wife

Luna: go then, I will give my notes to my dad and I am sure he will say yes

Hunter: thank you

(Hunter steps inside to sleep next to Higgs)


	269. Chapter 269 Dream warning

Chapter 269 dream warning.

(Higgs dream begins again, but this time no fire or destruction everything is completely normal)

Higgs: King Butterfly, was is going on

Marco: that's the last time you can call me that

Higgs: what why

Star: don't you know what today is Higgs

Higgs: I don't

(Music begins to play, and Luna walks down the isle to alex)

star: its my daughters wedding, after today she will be queen

Marco: I will pass my crown to alex.

Higgs: wait what.

(alex and Luna are about to kiss, when in a quick flash, the castle begins to crumble,)

(Higgs wakes up in a panic)

Hunter: what another dream.

Higgs: yes, but this felt more like the beginning, I have to go

(Hunter grabs higgs arm)

Hunter: Higgs don't go off on your own, please do your time, talk about your problem

Higgs: I ave to protect the kingdom

Hunter: you were suspended if you go off again, the king and queen could fire you for good.

Higgs: Your right

(Hunter gets up to go to knight training)

Higgs: have fun, see you later today

(Higgs stretches and gets out of bed)

(Marco reads the report from alex and Luna)

star: you ok

Marco: just the report luna and alex handed me

Star: anything interesting,

Marco: higgs simply talks about her dream, fire, destruction, and a monster Higgs cant tell who it is.

Star: well It we will have the next report on our desk.

Marco: I know, But this is worth investigating, just the right way.

Star: you think higgs dreams are possible visions of the future.

Marco: yes, stranger things have happened I believe she may be right.

(In the arena, the knights ALL train MJ focuses on the knights who are slacking off)

Mj: just because it not here doesn't mean you get a day off,

(The knights push harder knowing MJ is serious)

amy: someone is fired up

ashley: he just wants to make sure we are alright, and no slacking off just because higgs is not here

Seth: It pains me to admit it he is a great captain, he will do well if he becomes the full time captain

Ashley: I know it's the job you really want.

Seth: that position is earned its nobody's birth right, if I get a chance to become captain, I wont waste it

(The knights keep moving and keep training)

(Higgs makes her way to the office to see Luna and alex waiting for her)

Luna: please sit

(Higgs takes sit)

alex: lets talk about your dream, did you have it again

Higgs: Not the same as last time, this one felt it was more like the beginning of the dream

Luna: what was it

Higgs: your wedding

(Luna and alex look shocked)

Higgs: it seemed real again, I watched your wedding, just as you were about to kiss when the castle begin to crumble then I woke up

Luna: you think there is a warning

Higgs: my instincts are telling me.

Alex: this will be all in my report for marco and star

(Higgs continues to answer questions, till the time Luna and alex have all they need for the day)

Luna: Ok same time tomorrow

Higgs: sure only a few more of these left

(Luna and alex open star and Marco)

Luna: we have the report for you

Marco: just place it on the desk

Luna: should we be doing more than just taking notes

Marco: your mother and I will be going on our own search to find some answers

Star: please continue to take care of Higgs

Alex: please tell us if you find anything, new newest dream had a lot to do with us

(Luna and alex leave letting star and marco to read the new report


	270. Chapter 270 Beware the truth

Chapter 270 beware the truth

(Star, marco, Luna and alex meet in stars office)

Star: marco are heading off now

Luna: what about us

Marco: please just focus on Higgs for today

Star: we will be back later tonight

(star and Marco open a portal to hekapoos world and steps through)

alex: I guess we are alone now

(Luna gives a alex a quick kiss)

Luna: we have some stuff to do, now come on.

(Marco and star walk to hekapoo's home)

Star: hekapoo you here

(Marco and Star get surrounded by hekapoo clones)

Hekapoo: Oh sorry my king and queen

Marco: what happened here

(Hekapoo's clones begin to clean up her home)

Hekapoo: that crazy captain came in stormed into my home, and broke everything.

Marco: higgs what did she want

Hekapoo: my scissors to get to the prison

Star: the prison

Hekapoo: she wanted answerers I would not leave my house with out them, and as you can see everything is destroyed.

Star: could you open the portal for us

Hekapoo: No. are you kidding me, that place is dangerous its not meant to go visiting

Marco: Please H Poo

Hekapoo: No, not going to happen

(Star uses her magic to quickly repair all of Hekapoo's home)

hekapoo: show off, was that just so I would say yes to giving you a portal to the prison,

Marco: we just need you help H poo

Hekapoo: fine only cause you repaired my home

(Hekapoo opens a portal for Marco and Star)

hekapoo: enjoy, just give me a call when your ready to come home.

(In the arena The knights begin their training)

Seth: another day another day closer to higgs being captain

'

ashley: that really bothers you, seeing him captain

Seth: I just don't like losing to MJ

(Seth steps up in front Of MJ)

Seth: You, Me one on one

Mj: if you really want to

(Mj and Seth step into the ring)

(Seth thinks to himself you think your so great, high and mighty because your captain)

Mj: this will be first strike wins

(Mj smiles at seth)

(seth starts off the match fast rushing Mj, taking the fight right to him)

(the forces of seth strike knocks Mj back, seth focuses on attack, but MJ defense is too strong)

(back and fourth they go MJ not letting Seth get a hit, MJ stays on offense, Seth creates a opening and goes in for the win, only for his attack to be redirected, and MJ first offensive move lands a wining blow On MJ)

(The knights cheer in response)

(Seth sits on the floor in defeat, mJ extends his hand, but seth gets back up on his own and gets back in line)

(Higgs sits down for another counsel session with Luna and alex)

alex: anymore dreams

higgs: not tonight, it was quite in my head

Luna: that's better, your time is almost up with us.

Alex: we only want to help, and if you think these dreams come up again talk to us before you go off on your own

Higgs: I see the penalty for doing what I did

(Star and marco meet with the leader)

Leader: Oh first the captain now the king and queen such a honor

Star: No games

Leader: you just wont answers I will give you the same answers as Higgs, No I didn't mess with any of the monsters minds they didn't want to follow me, I had my chance and though my plan was full proof and it failed.

Marco: so why did Higgs come here

Higgs: I don't know only people I can talk to is the guard that delivers my food and he doesn't talk back to me.

(Star calls Hekapoo, to open a portal back to mewni)

Marco: well it doesn't seem like there is any problems

Star: I guess there was nothing to fear

(Luna and alex have already delivered Higgs report on their desk)

(The knights after being dismissed leave except for seth collecting a few things)

Mj: want to talk about it

Seth: nothing to talk about your captain

Mj: hey come on, it was a surprise to me, Higgs asked me to be the apprentice, and she will be captain soon.

Seth: Just I am not giving up

Mj: just keep your emotions in check get sloppy and you will lose.

(Mj and seth leave the arena)

(That night everyone falls asleep, Marco and Star finish reading the report)

(star kisses marco goodnight, and falls asleep on top of him)

(Star begins to dream, of a monster destroying the castle)


	271. Chapter 271 Dream Control

Chapter 271. Dream control

(Marco wakes Up to the sound of crashing noises coming from inside the castle)

Marco: star wake up we are under attack

(Star is gone, Marco springs out of bed heading to the noises)

Marco: what is going on

(Marco sees Star floating releasing unstable magic)

Higgs: what is happening

Marco: I don't know

(Star's magic attacks Higgs, Higgs dodges and ducks for cover)

(Knights start to file into the thrown room only to be in shock of what they see.)

Mj: Star

(Stars send magic blasting MJ, but Ashley is able to block with a shield)

Marco: I think she is slipping she cast the spells without knowing it

Higgs: what do we do wake her up

Marco: we can try

(Marco comes out of hiding into the opening)

Higgs: My king

Marco: star its me, please wake up

(star raises her hand to Marco, blasting him, but higgs dives saving him)

Higgs: Ok no talking her down

(Luan and Alex come down stairs)

Luna: Mom

Alex: what did we miss.

(Star magic goes crazy attacking everyone, Luna creat a force field of magic protecting everyone)

MJ: Seth, amy distract her draw her magic keep her focus on you.

(Seth and amy come out of their hiding spot)

Seth: queen butterfly right here, here is your target

(Star sends her magic down at Seth and amy, which block with shields)

(Higgs watches as MJ gives order and seth and amy block stars magic)

Higgs: she is distracted

(Higgs Gives Marco a boost to launch him to Star)

(Marco Holds star tightly till her eyes stop glowing)

Star: Marco, where are the monsters

Marco: there are no monsters

(Star looks around at all the damage)

Marco: we need to talk

(Star sits down with Marco)

Marco: what do you remember

Star: a horrible monster, destroying mewni. My dream felt so real, what did I do.

Marco: you were floating surrounded by magic, and attacked us

Star: please tell me everyone is ok, did I Hurt you, or anyone

Marco: no everyone is fine

Star: thank corn,

Marco: we need more

Star: I was fighting monsters they were all around me

Higgs: she saw us as monsters she was dreaming and she saw us as the monsters in her dream

Star: I I attacked you, I attacked everyone

Higgs: Just like mine

Marco: Higgs, you didn't fight anyone you weren't dream walking

Higgs: yes, but the same monster she fought she was fighting was the same as mine

Star: what do we do stay awake how do we fight a enemy that could attack us in our sleep.

Higgs: I don't think its that, I think these are warning we are receiving in our sleep, you were affected differently, but its not a enemy that we need to fight in our sleep.

(Higgs goes to talk to MJ who is with the other knights all shook up)

Higgs: MJ I need you to speak to the other knights about this

MJ: I don't know what we are dealing with

Higgs: Just say

MJ: No offense, but you need to say it, you seem to know what is happening you should be the one to tell them

Higgs: Ok knights listen up, we are being warned by a enemy I don't know how I don't know how we are getting these messages, but if you experience one of these dreams please talk about it.

Ashley: Higgs, this is crazy how could we sleep when we could be invaded why we sleep, and experience a nightmare like that.

MJ; sleep in shifts, if someone experiences a dream, wake them up.

(The knights head to their room still unsure of them selves)

(Luna and alex go back to Luna's room)

(star and Marco go to theirs)

Star: I feel so Embarrassed

Marco: it wasn't so bad

Star: your just saying that

Marco: I will stay up and make sure that doesn't happen again

Star: I Like it better when you sleep next to me,

Marco: I will be right here

(Star falls asleep, while Marco stokes Star's hair)

(Luna falls asleep, Alex stays awake making sure Luna doesn't fall victim to the dream)

(The next morning Star and Marco, meet with MJ and Higgs)

Star: first Marco and I would like to apologize to you Higgs

Marco: Yes, we should of trusted you more.

Mj: Higgs I would Like to give this back to you.

(MJ hands Higgs the Captain badge)

MJ: its back to where it should be.

Higgs: Thank You.


	272. Chapter 272 Dream demon

272 Dream Demon.

(Star wakes Up next to Marco)

Star: Im so embarrassed.

Marco: it wasn't you, it was that dream.

Star: still it took control of my body and I could not do anything

(Marco Holds star)

marco: it wont happen again, I know how strong you are it wont happen.

Star: thanks Marco.

(Star and Maroc get up to start the day as king and queen,)

Hunter: higgs wake up, wake up your going to be late as the captain again.

(Higgs doesn't wake up)

Hunter: Higgs Higgs

(Hunter tries to wake up higgs but she is unresponsive)

(Hunter, leaves to star and Marcos office)

Hunter: My king and queen its higgs she is not moving

(Star and Marco follow hunter back to his room)

Hunter: see, I can't wake her up

(Inside Higgs dreams of chaos, mewni in destruction and the monster)

Higgs: its you what, or who are you

Monster: the future, this is mewni destiny and you cant stop this from coming

Higgs: No No this cant be real.

Monster: welcome to your future.

Marco: take higgs to the infirmary

(Hunter leaves with Higgs to the infirmary and sets her down)

(in the arena the knights all wait for Higgs)

ashley: where is she,

amy: also where is hunter, they are both late

(Mj steps up)

MJ: Ok Knights, higgs is not here, so I will lead for today, ten laps around the arena

(all the knights begin their training)

Mj: where could she be.

(Hunter waits for higgs to wake up while higgs continues to battle the demon inside her mind)

Monster: I controlled star so easily, I could control you just as easily, maybe I will make you attack hunter and your own knights, then when you have control you will see the pain you caused

(Higgs tries to fight off the monster but all of her attacks go right through it)

Higgs: why cant I hit you

Monster: silly girl your clearly not strong enough, my power will continue to grow everyday. Until what you see around you becomes real

Higgs: shut up this will never be the future

Monster: pathetic

(Inside the castle Luna and alex walk together)

Luna: thanks for staying with me last night, I love it so much more, when you are with me.

Alex: I feel the same.

(alex gives Luna a kiss on the cheek)

Luna: you missed

Alex: what I missed?

(Luna pulls alex closer for a kiss on the lips)

Luna: see I didn't miss

(Luna and alex walk into stars office)

Luna: Mom how are you feeling

Star: better just embarrassed

Luna: that demon that is controlling it was frightening

Star: yes, what is worse I am afraid higgs is suffering from the some fate right now

Luna: what

Marco: yes she is in the infirmary she is not doing so well

(Luna and alex head to the infirmary to check up on higgs)

Luna: how Is she doing

Hunter: Not well

(Hunter points to cuts and claw marks that have been appearing on higgs)

(Luna uses her magic to heal higgs)

Luna: I can feel her struggling

Alex: what does that mean

Luna: she is fighting something from the inside

Alex: your saying this dream demon, can now affect us, while we sleep,

Luna: I am healing her wounds, but every time I heal one, more form on her

(Inside her dream Higgs weakens and falls to one knee)

Monster: your friends will morn your loss, sad to see you go you were just not strong enough

(Higgs gets back up, and slices with her sword at the monster hurting it)

Monster: What

Higgs: you have no power, if I am not afraid, If I have the courage to fight and my will is stronger. Your not real

Monster: I am real to finish you

(The monster attacks and does no damage to higgs)

Higgs: as captain I will protect mewni, it will never fall into darkness as you see.

(Higgs sword glows white, clearing the dark skys, and the sun comes out, the building are restored and the castle is rebuilt)

Higgs: this is my dream, your in my world, mewni will be protected by me

(The monster starts to disappear)

Monster: you think you have won, the day is coming beware it begins with the princess.


	273. Chapter 273 A princess in danger

Chapter 273 a Princess in danger

(Higgs wakes up in a panic)

Higgs: what is happening, where am I

Hunter: higgs, higgs breath your in the infirmary

(Higgs takes a few breaths)

Hunter: what happened

Higgs: I think its over.

Marco: what did you do.

Higgs: My mind is super strong, this monster wanted to show me, the despair mewni will face, but I handled it

(Higgs tries to get up but falls)

Luna: Oh you should not get up

Higgs: what with all these cuts and bruises

Luna: inside your mind, your body was bing affected, I can heal you its just going to take time

Higgs: what about my training, today was supposed to be my first day back

Hunter: I am pretty sure Mj had it covered

(Hunter walks outside to see the knights outside waiting)

Amy; we heard she was in the infirmary is she ok.

Hunter: she is fine

Seth: is this dream thing over I would hate if it went after shawn

Mj: or will.

Ashley: is everything better now.

Hunter: what ever higgs did I think its over

MJ: Oh finally

Amy: Im so glad

Ashley: can we speak to her

Hunter: actually she is resting, she needs more time

(The knights leave and pick up their kids at day care)

Amy: could you imagine if that thing when after our kids

Mj: our captain is the toughest there is,

Ashley: we owe her so much, we should do something special for her

Mj: Yes, that sounds great.

( a few days past Luna heals Higgs with her magic till higgs can stand on her own two feet again)

(Higgs just stares at Luna)

Luna: what do I have something in my teeth

Higgs: No, No your fine.

(Higgs leaves the infirmary with hunter, higgs still worrying about the monsters last message)

Hunter: you ok

Higgs: No Im not, we need to see Star and Marco

(Hunter and higgs open stars office door)

Star: great to see you back on your feet higgs

Marco: you look 100%

Higgs: I feel even better, but that not why I am here.

Star: oh what is this,

Marco: this cant be good news

Higgs: Its not I think the princess is in danger

Star: danger from what you said you defeated the demon

Higgs: yes, but before he vanished he gave me a warning, he spoke and said it all begins with the princess.

Star: higgs I don think

Higgs: my queen sorry for the interruption but remember what started this all in the first place, you not believing me about the dream, so believe me now, that darkeness falls on to luna

Marco: we will check it out

Hunter: My king and queen, as the princesses royal guard I will stand watch at all times for Luna. That is my job

Marco: thank you hunter

(Higgs and hunter leave the room)

Marco: Not this again

Star: mewni always faces some kind of danger

Marco: again with our daughter

Star: well diaz we should at least think about this.

Marco: we keep Luna save no end of mewni its that easy

(Star and Marco finish their paper work)

(Hunter stands guard at Luna's door)

Luna: what are you doing

Hunter: higgs assigned me to guard this hallway

Luna: Ok then.

(Luna lies down on her bed)

(alex comes whistling down the hall)

alex: Oh hunter, nice to see you.

Hunter: wait what are you doing

Alex: glass of water for luna, she wakes up thirsty during he night, so I always have a drink for her.

Hunter: I will give it to her

Alex: well I was just going in to spend the night

(Hunter steps in front of the door and takes her water)

Hunter: sorry Luna wont be having visitors

Alex: this has not been a problem before

Hunter: as her royal guard I am making a order on a authority

(alex opens a portal to the under world)

(Hunter gives luna the glass)

luna: what about alex

Hunter: he went back to the underworld.


	274. Chapter 274 Plans change

Chapter 274 Plans change.

(The knights wake up in the morning and head to the arena)

Ashley: are you ok, you are not going to captain

MJ: its fine, I am happy to be handing my position back to higgs.

(Mj and ashley, seth and amy and the other knights wait for Higgs, but she begins to run late)

Seth: Oh is Mj going to be captain

Amy: come on stop being so jealous

(Higgs and Hunter come running out of the tunnel)

Higgs: sorry, sorry I know I am late

(Hunter gets in line with the other knights)

Higgs: Ok Knights lets see what you can do today.

(Marco and star focus on the warning from Stars office)

Star: simple we protect our daughter from all danger and nothing bad can happen.

Marco: what if she is the problem

Star: Marco how could you

Marco: years ago she had that green magic problem, I know our daughter is not evil. She could be corrupted

Star: No I wont believe that, not my daughter.

Marco: we just need to think any possible ways that warning could mean.

Star: I just hate that warning

(Star and Marco begin their paper work)

(Luna paces back and forth waiting for alex)

(alex comes through a portal with flowers)

Luna: oh alex they are beautiful

Alex: they are a special flower that only blooms in the underworld

Luna: thank you so much

(Luna kisses alex on the cheek)

(Luna takes the flowers, and places them in the middle of the room)

luna: there now I can see them everyday.

Alex: lets go get a snack

Luna: sounds great, lets get a burrito

(Luna and alex leave the castle)

In the arena the knights finish their training, first with laps, then moving to combat training)

Seth: that was intense higgs really kicked up her game

Mj: Yea, wht a workout

Seth: Hey I know I have been a bit harsh since you got the captain spot over me.

MJ: I know you didn't like taking my orders, but you didn't still pushed like a real knight

(amy and ashley walk behind the boys)

amy: you know Ashley

ashley: what

amy: we picked pretty great guys. Father to our children

(ashley and amy share a laugh as seth and Mj turn around and wonder what is so funny)

MJ: the girls are acting weird

Seth: well we picked them, they are special to us.

(Luna and alex enjoy their deal, Luna starts to play with her food)

alex: want to talk about you seem really down

Luna: I love the flowers, but you didn't stay with me last night I really missed you

Alex: your body guard would not let me pass

Luna: My body guard?

Alex: Hunter he cpuld the water I brought you and told me I could not see you

Luna: that's just wrong come on we are going to see Hunter

(Luna and alex see Hunter and higgs walking to stars office, they shut the door, and lock it)

Luna: hello let me in we have to discuss some things

Higgs: sorry Luna official business

Alex: come on

Luna: No they are going to hear me out

(Luna Uses Her magic to blast down the door)

star: what was that

Luna: Hunter we need to talk, you were trying to separate me and alex

Hunter: I have to protect you

Luna: alex can do that as well, you cant keep us apart

Hunter: My apologies my princess I was only trying to keep you safe

Luna: from what

Hunter: well

Marco: Hunter I got this, Higgs was given a warning the end of mewni starts with you.

Star: we want to keep you safe

Alex: I would give my life before I let something happen to luna

Hunter: I was wrong I wont disturb your relationship

(The sun goes down, Luna and alex walk to Luna's room)

(Luna kisses alex, then falls asleep on him)

Luna: see this is nice, all I really wanted.

Alex: me too.


	275. Chapter 275 Calling alex

Chapter 275 Calling alex.

(Alex Holds Luna while he sleeps, and begins to hear a whisper in his ear alex wakes up which wakes up Luna)

Luna: what is wrong

Alex: Just, nothing

Luna: then come on time to sleep

(Luna pushes alex back down to bed so she can lay on him while they sleep)

Luna: No getting up, I want to sleep in.

Alex: Alright.

(The morning wakes Up alex, he tries to get out of bed, But Luna holds Onto his arm)

alex: Oh forgot you wanted to sleep in.

(alex lays back down with Luna ounce again.)

(star and Marco get up and stretch to start their day)

Star: Morning Marco

(Marco looks out to the distance)

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yes star

Star: you were just staring out into space like you were lost.

Marco: I just had this dream

Star: what? Tell me.

Marco: I lost all my memories of you, I completely forgot you, and there was like their was a hole in me.

(Does Holds Marco)

Star: that's not going to happen, we will always have each other I wont let those memories we made disappear

(Star gives Marco a kiss)

Star: better?

Marco: much better.

Star: we will always make amazing memories together. I have such amazing memories with you.

(Star and Marco head to the office to begin their work)

(Hunter and higgs walk to the arena)

Higgs: how was guarding the couple

Hunter: fine stayed up a few hours after they went to bed, and then came to our room, you were already asleep, I didn't want to disturb your sleep

Higgs: I am excited another great day of training

Hunter: You seem pumped

(Higgs and hunter make it to arena to see the knights ready)

MJ: awaiting your orders captain

Higgs: Hope your ready for another intense day of training

(Hunter lines of with the other knights.)

Higgs: First the new board

(Higgs points the knight chart)

Higgs: new day new chart everyone has a chance to clim

Seth: yes finally

Higgs: today is one of my favorites, capture the flag game

(Higgs shows The knights a flag with a symbol on it)

Higgs: somewhere in mewni is a flag with this symbol on it bring it back to me you win)

Higgs: what are the rest of you doing go go go

(The knights all give chase after them except for Hunter)

Higgs: what about you

Hunter: I just want to be here next to you

Higgs I don't like your laziness.

(Hunter kisses Higgs)

Higgs: then I again we get to be alone

(Ashley and amy take off running)

Ashley: lets beat the boys

Amy: lets, but first

(amy steps in front of ashley flipping her onto her back)

AmY; sorry, but we are enemies to in this so, one of us has to win

(Mj helps ashley up)

Mj: you left your guard down, to quickly

(ashley flips Mj)

Ashley: sorry, but your right see you at the finish line

(The knights run through mewni, all trying to find the flag)

Mewman: the knights are are going nuts

Mewman: as long as they don't destroy mewni while they are training.

(Luna and alex enjoy their food, when the knights interrupt them)

Luna: what the

Alex: what is going on

Luna: I don't know, but they ruined our meal

Alex: it looks fun, want to see what they are doing

Luna: yea lets

(Luna and alex get up from their table and see the knights fighting)

(luna uses a spells to trap knights in spider webs, or magical cages)

alex: what are you doing

Luna: eliminating the competition

Mj: Luna, your not a knight why are you competing in our game

Luna: you all interrupted our meal, so we are barging in on your game.

(MJ gets wrapped up and alex and Luna move on)

(Seth and ashley fight over the flag being the first to find it)

seth: sorry sis this is my victory

ashley: No way, this game is mine

(while ashley and alex fight, amy sneaks stealing the flag and head back to the arena)

(Most of the knights have all been taken out leaving a easy road for amy until she runs into Luna and alex)

(Luna uses her spell to wrap up amy, then gives alex the flag)

Luna: here you win the game, I will hold off the knight

(alex takes off to the arena, while Luna creates a wall of magic to prevent anyone from passing)

Higgs: looks like someone is bringing the flag

Hunter: I wonder who

(Higgs and hunter are surprised by alex)

Higgs: what is this

Alex: me and Luna kind of interrupted the game.

Higgs: I am definitely surprised

(Luna and the other knight make it to the arena)

Luna: That's was fun.

Seth: you were not even supposed to take part

Higgs: alex, it is true you were not supposed to be apart, would you like to train again

Alex: actually my captain I don't want to spend a minute away from Luna so I don't know

Higgs: keep an open mind there is always a spot for you

(The sun sets and the everyone heads to sleep, again whispers are heard in alex's head)

alex: what is that

Luna: what having night terrors

Alex: no I feel someone is trying to talk to me

Luna: oh it might be the ghost of my family that still haunt the castle

Alex: what really

Luna: Oh come on your from the underworld and that scared you alright lets go

(Luna opens a portal to the underworld)

Luna: come on, lets go to your room

Alex: wait were you just joking about those ghost's

Luna: are you coming or not,

(Luna and alex go to alex's room to fall asleep together)


	276. Chapter 276 Lucitor curse

Chapter 276 Lucitor Curse.

(Alex wakes up again with whispers in his head)

Luna: alex are you ok.

Alex: No something is wrong

Luna: do you want to talk about?

Alex: I don't know, I don't want them to worry

(Luna kisses alex and falls back to bed with him)

(The next morning Tom and Janna enjoy a breakfast together)

Tom: Janna

Janna: Yes Tom

Tom: You know they are here right

Janna: I know its cute they tried to be quite, they should be coming back down anytime now

(Not soon later Star and Marco come down the stairs)

Janna: good morning princess Luna

Tom: nice to see you see morning come have breakfast with us.

(Alex and Luna, janna and Tom enjoy breakfast together)

(The whispers get loader that begin to disturb alex)

Janna: Honey are you ok

Alex: Im fine

Tom: you don't look fine,

Alex: something is disturbing me I am having these weird voices in my head

Tom: Its time

Janna: is he ready for this

Alex: ready for what.

Janna: Follow your father and I, Luna you should too and me.

Tom: call Star and Marco they should be here too.

(Janna Opens a portal to mewni)

Star: Janna, good morning

Janna: Star , Marco come follow me

(Star and Marco look nervous and take Marco and Star to the under world)

Star: Oh Luna you are already here

Marco: why are we here

Tom: to show you something

(Tom calls for a elevator that's everyone steps inside)

Star: janna are you ok you look worried

Marco: I don't want this to sound wrong, but I have never seen you like this, what is this about the underworld.

Janna: you we see, Tom showed me this and it made my heart sink

Marco: where are we going?

(The elevator stops and everyone gets off)

Tom: try not to show any fear

Star: Tom what is going on explain

Tom: I will in a moment

(at the end of a dark tunnel a light forms, and as they get closer shows a magical force field

Star: what this is.

(Star goes to touch it, when Janna pulls her back)

Janna: you don't want to do that.

(glowing eyes start to stare at everyone, causing alex and Luna to take a step back in fear)

Marco: what, what is that

Tom: the monsters of despair

Star: why is this under your castle

Tom: I will explain with this story

Janna: we should head back,

Alex: mom you knew about this

Janna: when I became queen I learned about this, as queen of the underworld it's the royal families greatest responsibility

(Tom calls for the elevator again, to take everyone back to the castle to hear toms story)

Tom: My parents told me this story, it is passed down to every lucitor. This is the story of the monsters of despair

Tom: many years ago terrifying monsters walked around the underworld, all of the citizens here lived in absolute fear. The underworld was cut off from the surface world of mewni, leaving these monsters all alone. Until she came. Solaria the monster carver, with her extreme magical power, she battle these monsters, but even she could not destroy them, and she would have died on the battle field if it was not for a demon with power of his own, the two joined their power and locked them in a magical seal, away from space and Tom. This brave underworld savior became the first king of the underworld, and built a castle on top of the seal to make sure it would never be broken.

Janna: when your young you don't hear the monsters calling you, but as the as you get older you can here them more. They call out to someone to free them.

Star: you had this all this time and you never spoke up about

Tom: we all have our secrets, for the royal family in the underworld, we keep that seal closed so they are not allowed to escape

Marco: so Alex is now hearing their calling

Alex: How do I ignore it, its disturbing my sleep.

Janna: here

(Janna kisses alex's forehead, they takes paint, to draw a circle on his head)

Janna: this blocks out all their voices, but we needed to show you this as the destiny of the royal family of the underworld

Tom: after the seal was created, hekapoo opened a portal that allowed the underworld to connect to all dimensions.

Janna: now we these portals open they could move freely to any spot in the universe.

Marco: so we just have to keep it sealed

Star: so is there a password

Janna: all we know there is a key, it's the only way to find open the seal

Star: so what is it

Tom: we have no idea, it was never spoken of, if we don't know what it is, then nobody could find it, if they don't know what they are looking for

Janna: its confusing but makes sence

Luna: alex are you ok

Alex: the voices I don't hear them

Luna: another nightmare is over.

Tom: we needed to show you this, I hope this does not change anything.


	277. Chapter 277 Luna turns 18

Chapter 277 Luna turns 18.

(Luna wakes up, and rolls over to see Alex is gone)

Luna: alex, alex.

(Lune opens her door, and heads to Star's office to see her parents not in the office)

Luna: Mom, dad.

(Luna walk to the thrown room, to a big surprise from everyone)

(Luna shoots off her magic causing people to duck)

Luna: what is going on.

Marco: Its your birthday party.

Star: Luna did you forget your own birthday

Luna: with everything that has been going on, all this craziness, Slipped my mind.

(alex is the first to give Luna a birthday present)

Luna: what is it?

Alex: its from the underworld, I have one too its supposed to be a way for us to always be connected.

Luna: I love it

Alex: I have another, but its for later

(Star and Marco give presents next, then MJ)

Luna: thank you everyone

(Star uses her magic to change the floor into a light dance floor)

(everyone begins to dance)

star: feel just like the bounce lounge

Marco: it does all that is missing is the photo booth

Janna: did someone say photo booth

(Janna points to the photo booth)

Marco: janna what did you do

Janna: I stole it

Star: Come on Marco we have to take a picture

Marco: wait star

(Star pulls Marco into the photo Booth)

Booth Voice: secrets have been kept, now its time to be revealed

(Marco immediately runs out of the booth)

Marco: No not again,

Ben: almost got you again.

Star: Oh your that weird photo booth guy, your still living in this thing

Ben: Some girl, found my photo booth, I tried to hide, in the booth

Star: well its nice to see you again

Ben: I can see you two got married, congrats to the happy couple

Marco: its been about 20 years of us married

Ben: if you need me I will be in my booth to avoid that girl.

(alex and Luna dance together)

Luna: I always love when we dance,

Alex: you're a great dance partner, even If you step on my feet a few times

Luna: sorry some times I don't have the dance moves like my parents have

Alex: Let me lead.

(alex takes Luna's hand, the two begin to slow dance romantically, one by one Tom and Janna join, followed by star and Marco. ashley and Mj then seth and amy, river and Moon Rafael and angie)

(Higgs stands by the corner)

Hunter: Higgs

Higgs: you know I don't like people watching me when I dance, plus I need to be alert

(Hunter takes Higgs hand and spins her around)

Higgs: come on everyone is going to laugh

Hunter: Just look at me.

(Higgs gets lost in with Hunter feeling that she is completely alone)

Hunter: see your having fun

Higgs: a bit.

(Star leans in a kisses Marco, then whispers in Marco ear, she is 18 it Is almost time for her to be queen.)

(janna looks over sees alex and Luna dance)

Tom: I know what your thinking.

(The nights ends leaving everyone to go to their own rooms)

(alex and Luna head to Luna's room, Luna opens the door)

Luna: ready

(Luna turns around to see alex on one knee)

alex: I said I had one more present, Luna the love butterfly will you marry me.

Luna: Yes, Yes I will.

(Luna and alex kiss, leading him into her room)

Luna: tonight is our night; I have a way for us to be connected

(Luna and alex for the first spend a night together, then never have before,)

Luna: I love you alex lucitor.


	278. Chapter 278 A way out

Chapter 278 A way out.

(Luna cuddles next to Alex)

alex: good morning

Luna: Morning.

(Luna wraps her arms around)

alex: guess you don't want to get up today

Luna: Nope this morning, I am taking a break with my boyfriend

(alex holds Luna tightly falling back to sleep)

(Marco wakes to see star is not in their room)

marco: star.

(Marco goes to stars office where star has set up documents, and writing all over the walls)

Marco: star what are you doing.

Star: theories, expectations, time line for events, anything on key words in that could assist us with this luna thing.

Marco: you do seem prepared, how long have you been working on this

Star: I might have not went to sleep last night

Marco: what, you have not slept yet

Star: Marco Im fine

(Star falls face first on her desk)

Marco: see you are already tired

Star: No but I need to be prepared for Luna's sake

Marco: yes, but if you are up all night you will be of no use.

(Marco carries star back to their room)

Star: you are always so good to me

(Star holds onto Marco while he places her down on their bed)

Marco: Uh Star

Star: Please, Please don't go

Marco: Star.

Star: could you at least lay next to me it feels weird when Your not sleeping next to me.

(Star begins to snore holding on to Marco's arm)

(Marco begins to think to himself while she sleeps)

Marco: Its funny we have been sharing the same bed since we were young, when we were teenagers, it does feel a lot better when she is sleeping next to me, those times on earth we spent together.

(Marco begins to get tired Just seeing Star sleep, and begins to fall asleep too)

(seth and amy bring shawn to day care, while Mj and ashley bring will as well)

Shawn: dad, mom aren't I too big for daycare I want to train like you.

(seth and amy laugh)

shawn: Please let me

seth: few more years, and you will be there.

Amy: the knight division is not going anywhere

(everyone leave the day care, But Mj and ashley start to laugh)

Mj: sorry, sorry its just so cute

Ashley: I am sure will will someday ask the same favor

Seth: Is he talking?

MJ: a few words here in there,

Amy: he is going to grow into a talker.

(The knights begin training in the arena)

Higgs: swords sharp, feet light. If you're too off balanced you will lose.

(Higgs watches as the knights all begin training)

Higgs: this is relaxing no craziness, no worries, just fresh air and training.

Hunter: see days like this can be nice.

(In the dimensional prison, the leader works in his cell)

Leader: I can feel a presence in the air, a calling, something Is coming

Guard: Keep quite, you will be in their for the rest of your life

Leader: oh I will see my freedom,

(The guard just laughs)

(The leader draws a circle on the wall)

Leader: come in, come in

Sydeny and Duncan: leader is that you

Leader: yes, I have a plan, sadly I don't have the pieces. Give me time

(Sydney and Duncan nod their heads)

(The sun sets, and Higgs and Hunter fall asleep, Higgs begins to hear a whisper, of the message again this all begins with Luna)

Luna: we kind of wasted the full day in bed

Alex: well it what you wanted.

Luna: I know, now we can spend another night together.

(alex pulls luna closer to kiss her)

alex: I love you Luna

(alex and Luna spend another beautiful night together fully in love.)


	279. Chapter 279 Detective

Chapter 279 Detective.

(Star wakes up Marco with a kiss)

Marco: glad to see I get to wake up with a you next to me

Star: Im not tired anymore

(Star and Marco get up and go to Star's office)

Star: Oh I kind of forgot about this

(Star looks around all the mapping, secret codes she wrote all over the office)

Star: I guess I should take them down

Marco: no leave them, it could help

Star: I don't even remember my thought process,

Marco: if it comes back it will be useful.

(Squires bring in stacks and stacks of paper work)

Star: Oh forgot this too, we never did the paper work of yesterday, so we have a lot to do today

Marco: well lets get started

(star sits down and begins reviewing the paper begins to sign while Marco files.)

Star: I hate when I have to do double paper work

(while Marco files away a small stack of work)

(Star tries to use her magic to work through a entire stack in a moment)

Marco: star read the paper work don't just sign, and no magic)

Star: oh, that's not fun.

(higgs and hunter head to the arena, when Higgs stops)

Hunter: Higgs what are you doing

Higgs: I just have a feeling, I cant go to training today. You take over as captain

(Higgs heads down a the hallway back to the castle, leaving hunter to go back to the arena)

Hunter: Knights, Higgs will not be joining us today,

Mj: did she assign a captain for the day

Hunter: I will be leading you knights, what I want is laps around the arena

(The knights get moving )

Seth: you sad that higgs didn't pick you

Mj: Hope you mad you didn't get chosen

Ashley: Boys settle down

Amy: come on just keep moving.

(Mj starts to run past seth)

Seth: Oh you want a race

(seth catches up to Mj)

ashley: our men are a little immature

amy: a bit, they are just always competing with each other.

(Higgs runs into star's office)

Higgs: My king and queen, I need to have a word.

(Higgs takes a step back to see all the work star has done in her office)

Higgs: what is all this

Star: some theories about luna.

Higgs: well this works out, I want to do my own investigation, but only with your permission

Marco: you have it go find anything we can help you.

(Higgs opens a portal to Hekapoo's dimension)

(Higgs knocks on Hekapoo door)

Hekapoo: who is it

Higgs: its me Higgs

Hekapoo: Go away I finally fixed my house

Higgs: its about the montsers of despair

(hekapoo opens her door)

Hekapoo: where did you hear that

Higgs: star and Marco told me about it. When they came back from the underworld

Hekapoo: come in

(Higgs and hekapoo sit down)

Hekapoo: I told solaria we should not be going, she was very insistent even though they were not her citizens, she didn't care, she rushed down their and fought like crazy

Higgs: what about crystalizing them

Hekapoo: you would not believe me, but that was the first thing we did, they apparently were so strong, broke free and continued their rampage

Higgs: their has to be a way to set them free, if we find it then we could destroy it so no one can set them free

Hekapoo: sadly no, the truth is solaria was only one that knew the secret died with her she was like that keeping everything on her shoulders she would of told everything together so one could panic.

Higgs: thank for this hekapoo

Hekapoo: your not giving up the one people that are still around from those days are the magic high commission, glossyrick

Higgs: No Hunter too, he looked after solaria. She had to tell him something

(Higgs leaves to go back to Mewni)


	280. Chapter 280 The key

Chapter 280 The Key

(the Knights finish their training)

Mj: what a work out

Ashley: lets pick up will he will be excited to see his parents

Seth: shawn doesn't like being away from us for to long. He is very insistent on coming to train

Amy: he can't hold a sword yet, only that little toy one.

Mj: well one day he will be a squire

Seth: he has a few years till he is close to that day.

(Hunter finishes the cleaning, and turns around and spots Higgs)

Hunter: oh welcome back captain

Higgs: we need to talk about something

(Higgs and Hunter go to the interrogation room)

Hunter: why here

Higgs: because I cant take the chance in anyone hearing us

Hunter: what do you want to talk about

Higgs: the monster carver Solaria, hekapoo told me a few things

Hunter: the monsters of despair, I remember that day

Higgs: tell me.

Hunter: On that day others advised her not to go, she looked to me for guidance, I knew what ever I said she would not listen she did like doing things her way. when she found her strength she rested everything on her shoulders a fought for everyone, and she loved fighting. I advised we should help she lead a force down in the underworld, when she returned she was more private about what happened

Higgs: she must have told you something.

Hunter: very little, what is this all about

Higgs: that gate keeping all the monsters in must have some kind of key

Hunter: so what is your plan

Higgs: find the key and destroy it, without a key they will be trapped there for ever

Hunter: good plan, but I have no idea what the key is or what is looks like

Higgs: then you and me will do some investigation

(Hunter and higgs leave to Luna's room, Higgs swings open the door to see Luna and alex kissing on Luna bed)

Luna: oh this is embarrassing, cant you ever knock

Higgs: sorry sorry

Hunter: do you have the magic book of spells

Luna: yes

(Luna goes under her bed to retrieve it)

Luna: here

(Luna hands the book to higgs and Hunter)

Hunter: thank you princess

(Higgs and Hunter leave)

Luna: finally, they are gone

(Luna pulls alex closer for a kiss

Alex: lets hope for no more interruptions

(Higgs and Hunter bring the book of spells to Marco and Stars office, Hunter opens the door, and see Star and Marco kissing)

Hunter: oh this is not good

Star: Knock first

(Star shoots Hunter and Higgs with magic, causing them to duck)

Higgs: Ok we should of knocked and not interrupted what you were doing

Marco: what did you want to tell us, you must of came here with something important

Hunter: we have the magic book of spells, we want to try and find a key

Star: a key.

Higgs: we believe there is a key in the book of spells in solaria's chapter for the gate if we find it we cant destroy it. That way the danger of the monster being freed will be a success

Marco: then lets get looking

(Star flips to soloaria's chapter)

Star: even though this is just a recreated version its still very accurate

Marco: these are very violent and destructive spells

Hunter: when mewni was under attack like it was constantly she had no room for sweet and cuddly she grew up fast on the battlefield

(The final page is turned on Soloria's chapter)

Higgs: that cant be it, there has to be more.

Hunter: sadly she probably destroyed it, or never wrote it down.

Higgs; I guess this was a bust.

(Higgs picks up the book of spells)

Higgs: come on Hunter lets return the book of spells

(Hunter and Higgs return to Luna room)

Higgs: here you can have this back)

(Ounce again Higgs an Hunter catch Luna and alex kissing)

Luna: you don't learn your lesson

(Luna blast hunter and Higgs out the door)

Higgs: well I think that was actually deserved

Hunter: come on lets go to bed, The captain needs her sleep for tomorrow

(Luna slams her door shut and locks with Magic)

Luna: there now I think nobody will bother us

Alex: we kind of wasted the whole day

Luna: a waste, I was with you the whole day that never a waste

(alex kisses Luna)

alex: I Think we can be completely alone now, no More interruptions

Luna: finally.

(Luna climbs on to bed with alex)

alex: so lucky to be with you.

Luna: I always felt like the lucky one.

(Alex and Luna fall asleep together after one last kiss)

Marco: I am worried

Star: what,

Marco: this key its out there somewhere and we have no idea where it is, without and clues to the book of spells then we are at a lost

Star: marco for one moment just sleep, we put out heads together, and we can do anything

Marco: Tomorrow we will have to do some more research

Star: tonight just be my husband

(Star holds marco tightly giving him a kiss)

(One mewni knight heads to hekapoo's dimension to steal her pair of scissors, and opens a portal to the dimensional prison, the knight heads down the hall to meet with the Leader)


	281. Chapter 281 Beginning of a new plan

Chapter 281 Beginning of a new plan.

Leader: who are you.

Knight: a knight of mewni I have come to free you

Leader: how did you get here

Knight: I have my own scissors I went to hekapoo's dimension I heard only her scissors can come to this world. So I stole them now I can free you

Leader: its not the right time, if I am freed the search for me will be endless, I need tie to come up with a plan, now thinking of it why would you help me

Knight: Higgs gives all the praise to Amy, seth, MJ, ashley, and her husband. I work as hard as them and I get nothing. The king and queen are changing things too fast. And their daughter with that lucitor, Its made me sick anything I can do

Leader: you can.

(The leader draws a circle one the glass)

Knight: what is this

Leader: thanks to all that time I spent in the cave. My body absorbed magic. I can do a few spells. Long distance communication, this spells lets me see everything you do. What I want you to do is find the book of spell and go through every page, so I can know all the queens former spells.

Knight: at your service

(The knight leaves first to Hekapoo dimension to place the scissors next to her, then to Mewni)

(The knight opens Luna door, but decides against it)

Leader: what are you doing, I need that book

Knight: I can get it tomorrow

Leader: advice when I say do something do it

(The Next morning, Luna and alex wake up together)

Alex: so is this a day we stay in bed, or you want to do something

Luna: I have an idea

(Luna leaves with alex)

(Marco and Star get up, and walk to Star's office to begin paper work)

Marco: that key, its still on my mind

Star: it could be out their somewhere, what are we supposed to do.

Marco: we could go back to this Luna theory, could she find it some how

Star: then why would she open it

Marco: what if she was forced to, as in if our lives were in danger and saving us meant opening the portal

Star: all of this is hurting my brain, why can't we have something simple; just go back to us being normal adventures, nothing that is the end of mewni

Marco: wait go back could we possibly go speak to father time

Star: but don't we have all this work

Marco: you want a adventure lets go

(Star and Marco open a portal to go and find father time)

(The knights head to the arena)

Mj: another day of training

Seth: what are we going to have today

Amy: could you boys not be so immature today

Ashley: your family.

(The knights line up when through the tunnel, luna and alex come through)

alex: why here

Luna: I like to watch you train

Higgs well come prince lucitor

(Luna takes a seat in the stands to watch the knights training begin)

(the knight opens Luna's door ounce again, and finds luna's book under her bed)

Knights: this book is heavy

(The knight begins to turn page after page)

Leader: perfect, I can seeing everything through your eyes.

(Star and Marco find father time on his wheel)

father time: star, marco its so great to see you

Marco: father time, how far could you take us back in time

Father time: as far as you want, the only problem there is a lot of danger

Star: could take us back to the day soloaria put the gate up on the monster of despair

Father time: I could the only problem is you could only stay for a few moments, it takes a lot of power, and you could be stuck there

Star: we can chance it

(Father time opens a portal for Star and Marco)

Marco: pull us out before the portal collapses

(Marco and Star are sent to the end of the battle)

Star: there she is we just need to see the key, then we can find it, in our time

Marco: we only have a few moments

Solaria: I am locking you all in for eternity, you will never be free.

(a portal opens behind star and Marco, Marco is puled in)

Marco: star we have to go

Star: wait one more second we haven't seen the key

Marco: I'm not, leaving you here

(Marco pulls star back just in time)

Star: we almost saw the key no it is lost

Father time: it's a good thing he did, one more second and you will be trapped there.

Star: come on marco lets go home

(Star and Marco open a portal back to mewni to finish their paper work)

(The knights finish their training; Luna and alex go back to luna's room, to see a knight in her room)

Luna: excuse me what are you doing

Alex: she asked you a question

Knight: apologize my princess, I have always been interested in the queens of mewni magic, and their history

Luna: well I need to keep this book save, and your in my room. So please leave.

(The knight gets up and leave)

Leader: what are you doing, you only got through half the book

Knight: I have to keep suspicion off me

Leader: I will be giving you order, you better follow them.

Luna; what was his problem

Alex: I don't know I don't like strange people in your room

Luna: well we are finally alone now.

(Luna goes to close the book when she sees something strange)

alex: what is this

Luna: I don't know, but their looks to be invisible ink on these pages, I could only see it, through my wand I need to show this to my parents.

(Luna leaves with alex to star and Marco's office

Luna mom, dad I think I found something important.


	282. Chapter 282 secret of the gate Part 1

Chapter 282 The secret of the gate part 1.

Luna: Mom we have something important to show you.

Marco: Luna it is very late,

Luna: yes, I know. I found something interesting

Star: I see something interesting on your finger luna

(Star points down at getting marco's attention)

Marco: you two got engaged, we didn't know.

Luna: we spent, the all of yesterday and most of today in my room

Star: congratulations are in order

Marco: Yes, now what is it that you wanted to show me

(Luna puts the magic book of spells, on Stars desk and turns to soloaria chapter, and finally shines a late on the page)

Luna: see hidden writing

Marco: I studied mewni writing, but I have never see this kind of writing before, star can you read it.

Star: No I cant I don't know what these letters are

Luna: I know let me get Hunter, he could figure it out.

(luna leaves for a moment, and knocks and Higgs opens it)

Higgs: Princess its so late, why are you not asleep

Luna: we found something in soloria's chapter, I need Hunter

Hunter: show me

(Hunter, and higgs follow Luna back to Stars office, the Knight working for The leader quietly follows them to get information)

Luna: see this is some weird ancient language we cant make it out.

(Higgs and Hunter both take a look, and Hunter begins to laugh)

Star: what, what is so funny

Hunter: it's not a ancient langue

Luna: what is it

Hunter: its soloria's handwriting

Marco: what?

Hunter: I should not laugh, but she always had awful handwriting great fighter, but could not write. When she made new spells I would write them dowm.

Higgs: so what is this

Hunter: she must have been working on other magic spells, and used invisible ink only able to see it through wand.'

Star: can you read it and translate it

Hunter: I can, but by looking at each page she has a lot written on each page could take me a bit of time

Luna: I know you can get this done

(Luna hands Hunter the wand and book of spells)

Higgs: we will protect this with our lives

(The knight spying leaves before being spotted)

(Everyone goes back to their own rooms,)

Luna: well no I don't have my wand I guess I could practice magic without it, My mom, and grandma could so why cant eye.

(alex falls asleep with Luna)

(The next morning, the knight working with the leader gets spotted)

Higgs: what are you doing Knight, I have not seen you in training last two days get to the arena now.

(Higgs escorts the Knight to the arena)

Leader: what are you doing I need that book

(The knight thinks to himself to communicate, I cant she has her eye on me, I have to act like a normal knight I cant let higgs get suspicious of me.

(Hunter focuses on solorida writing, he cleans up her writing with notes)

'

Hunter: this brings me back

(Hunter finishes the first few pages and brings what he has for Star and Marco)

Star: are you done already that was fast

Hunter: No, only got through a few pages, But I did make her notes readable for you

Marco: what are her notes

Hunter: they are all about the monsters of despair, when she locked them away she was obsessed with them, she has wanted to fight them, to destroy them.

Marco: fight them again

Hunter: in her notes its more of a diary and some spells, in her first few pages she worries about the gate ever breaking, she was prepared for more powerful spells

(Star and Marco read Hunter's notes)

Hunter: the first few pages are more about a diary, about the event, Now if you excuse me I will go back to my notes,

(In the arena the knight working for the leader struggles)

Higgs: is this all you can do.

Knight: you will see, things are going to change

(The Knight leaves the arena)

Higgs: fine quite then, knights back to training

(The knights follow higgs order and continue their training.

Higgs: we are down one, don't worry we will make up for it.

Hunter: Come on solaria, you had to keep this all to yourself.


	283. Chapter 283 Secret of the gate part 2

Chapter 283 the secret of the gate part 2.

(The kngihts runs through mewni)

Leader: what was that.

Knight: I got angry

Leader: You said you couldn't make higgs suspicious you failed in that

Knight: I know

Leader: the plan wont work if I am still behind bars.

Knights: I Know I messed up.

(Hunter continues to record notes, to get more information with solaria hand writing)

Hunter: Ok, More and More monster fighting spells.

Higgs: hey how is it going

Hunter: Oh Higgs training is over already

Higgs: I let them go early, one of the knights quit, and I just got stressed, what do you have hear.

Hunter: its going to take me a bit longer to translate, I am the only one that can understand what she was writing.

(Higgs watches Hunter continue to work)

Luna: Oh you know what we have not done, tell your parents about the engagement,

Alex: your right, the last few days I have not gone home.

(Alex opens a portal to go to the underworld)

alex: mom, dad Im home

Janna: My boy, you have not come home

Alex: sorry about that mom, I was with luna the whole time

Tom: my prince is back, what is this I see a Ring?

Janna: a ring does that mean.

Alex: I proposed, It's a official we are going to get married

Janna: well it is about time, always knew it would be someday.

(alex gets Luna around the underworld)

Tom: well we better get started on their wedding, I know star and Marco will be doing the same thing,

Alex: Ok where should we go, I am trying to think of something new.

Luna: throw one of your fire balls at me.

Alex: what I am not doing that.

Luna: I need to learn how to use magic without my wand

Alex: you could use that obliterate

Luna: but that is just one spell, I need to know more.

(Luna tries to use magic, but nothing happens, maybe if I am in danger and you throw a fireball at me, I could you magic)

alex: I am not going to throw a fire ball at my future wife.

Luna: please.

Alex: cant you try to do magic without me putting you in some kind of danger

(Luna just stares at alex)

alex: Ok, But I am going easy

(Alex throws a small fireball, Luna watches as it comes toward her and tries to focus her magic, to deflect it, but nothing happens, Luna ducks as the fire ball goes past her head)

alex: see I don't want to hurt you

luna: one more time

(alex goes again, throwing a fireball at Luna, Luna thinks about what she wants to do and uses her magic)

Luna: water wall.

(luna creates a wall of magic blocking the fire)

Luna: there I did it, now we can do what ever you want.

(alex takes Luna on a ride through the underworld)

Higgs: Hunter find anything.

Hunter: No I am almost done with these last few pages of her chapter

Higgs: anything helpful

Hunter; well she trailed off from magic to just talk about me, she was thanking me for all the help I have been, I guess this is about when she was soon going to pass on. Leaving the next queen in my care.

Higgs: that's nice of her

Hunter: this is it the last page.

(hunter continues to write down Soloria notes.)

Hunter: this it is, the key.

Higgs: what does it say.

Hunter: it's a message to me and the next princess, who finds my notes, never let the wand fall into the wrong hands or it will bring consequences

Higgs: we already knew that, the wand should never be handled by evil.

Hunter: yes, But the gate, needs a key to be opened, she sealed the monsters away with a key, the only way to unlock the key is with the wand its self. I have it here.

Higgs: That was in my dream it all begins with the princess. Luna holds the wand,

Hunter: we need to have a meeting with everyone,

Higgs: I'm worried, what will be the fate of Mewni.


	284. Chapter 284 Takeover

Chapter 284 Takeover.

(Higgs and Hunter Run to Star's office)

Higgs: we have it

Marco: what, what is it.

Hunter: the Key, I finished all the hidden messages solaria, Left. They are the most powerful monster fighting spells, a few messages, about to her daughter and the next queens. A few messages for me, and finally the key, we know of it now.

Star: you found it

Higgs: well, it's the wand.

Star: the wand, it's the only way to open the gate.

Hunter: where is Luna

Marco: she is in the underworld with alex

Higgs: Oh No,

Star: what why, if the key is the wand Hunter you have the wand.

Higgs: I'm sorry for saying this, but in my dream I was told this all begins with Luna,

Higgs: I don't know, but if she is in the underworld, we have to go down there

Marco: this sounds crazy.

(Higgs opens a portal and steps through, Hunter next)

Marco: Should we

Star: we should

(Marco and Star step through next)

Higgs: we need to find the elevator

Hunter: I don't know where anything is

Higgs: Marco, star you have been here plenty of times you must know your way around here.

Tom: what is with all this racket, My family is trying to sleep.

Janna: was is happening.

Higgs: please you need to take us, to the gate

Tom: Ok then

(Tom takes them to the special elevator to the gate)

Tom: now what did you need.

Higgs: its still in tact

Janna: of course, this gate is special only royal blood can get down here

Tom: now can we go to bed.

Hunter: where is alex and Luna, In alex's bedroom

(Everyone takes the elevator up to the throne room)

Luna: what was that.

Alex: dad, mom what is everyone doing here.

Luna: Oh my wand

(Luna reaches for her wand, but Hunter pulls away.

Luna: what is going on.

Higgs: we found the key, It's the wand.

Luna: Ok perfect I can protect the wand, what you don't trust me.

Higgs: In my dream I was told this all begins with you, I am worried.

Luna: so you think I release the monsters

Hunter: its just we need to keep the wand safe

(Luna grabs the wand from Hunter,)

Luna: its safest with me.

(Luna grabs, alex hand and takes him back to his room)

(Hunter, Higgs, Star, and marco head back to mewni)

Hunter: could of handled that better

Higgs: we could have

Marco: My daughter is no traitor, she would never release those monsters.

Hunter: she holds the key in her hands now, and she knows it, now.

(the Knights spies on them through the door)

Knight: leader I am coming to you.

(The knight opens a portal to hekapoo's world to steal her scissors while she slept ounce again, and heads to the leaders cell.

Leader: what have you come here with

Knight: the key is the wand, ounce you have it, we can open the gates.

Leader: perfect, and I do have one more task for you to complete, put your hand on the glass.

(The knight does as instructed, the leader chants magical words, and disappears)

Knight: leader

Leader: we are one,

(The knight fights off and the leader returns to his cell)

Leader: this wont work, if you fight me.

Knight: I didn't like that feeling.

Leader: than, I have another idea.

(the leader chants magical words and duplicates hekapoo scissors

Leader: now you can have the originals and get to me, and she could think she still has her scissors, I have a plan. Now listen.


	285. Chapter 285 Hiding place

Chapter 285 Hiding Place.

Leader: I want those monsters of despair to be freed, I will take control and with them nobody will stop me I will conquer the multiverse with them under my rule.

Knight: what do you want me to do

Leader: I need you to go back to Mewni, and get as much as information as you can. About the monsters of the despair, how do you free them?

Knight: of course

(The knight Leaves the prison to return to mewni)

Higgs: look who is back, get to the arena on the double

(The knight races to the arena)

Knight: there is nobody here

Higgs: that's right its just you, now start running laps go, go, go.

(The Knight starts running)

Leader: what are you doing

Knight: I need to gain Higgs trust again, so I have to train

Higgs: No, talking keep moving.

(Seth, amy, mj and ashley all enjoy their day off)

Mj: Just a nice day today with our kids

Ashley: sadly we don't days like this, with our training. Taking up most of the day

Seth: we still get our time with our kids

Amy: Shawn has dream of being a knight, he keeps asking if we can train soon.

Seth: he always wants me to handle a sword.

(Marco and Star discuss with Luna about the monsters)

Luna: with the wand being the key should we lock it away, I have been practicing magic without the wand, like you can do mom.

Star; do you really think this is the best idea

Luna: if the wand is the key, then we cant let if fall into the wrong hands, for the time being I think the best option is to hide it away

Marco: Ok then if you think that's the best option then we can respect that decision.

Luna: I do. I have to hide it nobody will find it

Star: do you want us to take care of it

Luna: No I got this, this will be my responsibility

(Luna leaves Stars office)

Luna: alex you're here.

Alex: of course, whats wrong you look upset

Luna: I have to hide this wand somewhere nobody will find it.

Alex: any place In particular.

Luna: Not yet, But something will come to mind.

(In the arena the Knight finishes his laps for Higgs)

Higgs: alright your done, but this is your last chance you walk out again you can never call yourself a knight

Knight: I understand

(The Knight returns to the castle to try and get any information)

(The Knight over hears Star and Marco)

Marco: I believe Luna Is making the right decision

Star: with those monsters locked up, we have to make sure they never get out

Marco: The wand must stay safe at all times.

Knight: the wand?

Star: that gate must never be opened

(Luna and alex continue to think where they could hide the wand)

Luna: I think I know where we can hide this.

Alex: exactly where

(Luna uses her wand creating a closet)

alex: what just a regular closet

Luna: My mom has had a secrets closet for years, she keeps it in locked only she can open it with magic.

Alex: so Only you can open this closet

Luna: Yes

(Luna Looks at her wand one last time before tossing it In the closet and shutting the door)

Luna: ok try to open it

(alex tries to open the closet, but cant)

alex: so it remains locked forever

Luna: it's the decision I am choosing to make.

(The Knight returns to the prison to speak to the leader)

Knight: sir the wand, It's the secret to unleashing the monsters

Leader: Perfect now Find the wand, free me, and my two loyal servants

Knight: Of course my leader, soon mewni will bow under your control

Leader: I can wait, everything is coming together, I will have all the power in the world.

(The knight leaves the prison to go looking for Luna to take the wand.)


	286. Chapter 286 Wandless

Chapter 286 Wandless

(Luna wakes up the next morning she walks to her closet, she prepares to open it but pulls back)

Luna: No, it safe in there only I can open the closet. I cant be take the chance.

(Luna uses her magic to make the closet disappear)

Luna: there out of sight out of mind

(Luna walks to her parents room to see them working on their paper work)

Marco: good morning Luna

Star: Morning my daughter

Luna: Morning mom and dad

Star: honey where is the wand

Luna: I hid it away; somewhere no one can find it

Star: you did?

Luna: as long as the wand stays hidden we don't need to worry about those monsters of despair

Marco: want to tell us

Luna: In my closet, don't worry the closet can only be created with my magic, also I used some trap magic for just percussion

Star: trap magic?

(Luna writes a magic spell and places it on the floor)

Luna: if anyone steps on it, my magic will defend.

Marco: very clever

Star: you did this without magic.

Luna: I am learning to use magic without my wand, so I cant depend on it any longer. So for the time being I will not be using my wand.

(Luna leaves the office)

Star: trap magic, genius, she surprises me all the time.

Marco: she is making her own choices giving up the wand till we can deal with those monsters.

(Luna just stares at her hand, then bumps into alex)

Luna: oh I am so sorry

Alex: your fine, so no wand today

Luna: Not today, not tomorrow until I find a way to deal with those monsters.

Alex: want to check out the knights

Luna: sounds fun, but lets try to sneak in, Higgs will make the knights solute every time,

(Luna and alex head to the back of the arena, and take their seat in the stands)

Ashley: Hey Mj. Look

(MJ looks up to the stands to see Luna and alex)

Seth: Looks like we have a audience

Amy: come on focus higgs is watching

(Higgs turns and looks at Luna and alex only giving a nod before turning to the knights)

(The traitor knight looks up to see Luna and alex)

(The knights all begin their training with running, obstacle course, and finally a quick sparring match)

Higgs: ok knights the rest of the day is yours

(alex and Luna leave the arena, and the knight tries to catch up to luna and alex, then sees Luna doesn't have her wand)

Knight: Oh No princess, your wand did it go missing, here let me help you

Luna: No Its not missing, I just don't have it with me. I don't need all the time

Knight: Please Princess let me be of service for you. I can help you locate your missing wand

Luna: I know exactly where my wand is, as I said before I am not walking around with it

Knight: My apologies princess.

(The Knight walks away)

Luna: that was too weird

Alex: a bit.

(Luna and alex leave to get something to eat)

(The Knight sneaks down the hallway and quietly slips into Luna's room)

(The knight looks up and down Luna's bedroom, under her bed, and around any place)

Knight: where, where could it be?

(The knight places his hand on the wall, which sets off a trigger warning, the knight jumps out the window, to avoid being spotted)

(luna and alex come rushing in.)

alex: what was that

Luna: someone set off one of my traps it makes a signal to alert me

(Luna makes her closet appear and checks to see her wand is still inside then, shuts the door and leaves with alex)

(the knight crawls back inside and bangs on the wall)

Knight: there was a closet here, where did it go

(The Knight takes out his scissors, and leaves to the prison, to speak to the leader.)


	287. Chapter 287 Trap Magic

Chapter 287 Trap Magic

(The Knight makes it to the leader)

Knight: we have a problem

Leader: what did you do

Knight: its luna, I cant steel the wand from her, and she has hid in a closet only she can open, and she set alarms in place if I touch it will create a warning.

Leader: why cant you do anything right.

Knight: I promise leader, I will get the wand for you break you out and you will rule mewni.

Leader: Not just mewni all realms it will all belong to me, also how can you slip past the guards so quickly

Knight: as a knight of mewni, I have special privileges.

Leader: go back to mewni

Knight: as you wish

(Knight leaves to go back to mewni and sees a crowd gathering around Luna's room)

Marco: what was that noise

Star: it was really loud I fell out of my chair

Luna: I told you before I set traps in my room, someone was looking for something and set off my alarm trap

Marco: is the wand safe

Luna: still safe in my closet, don't worry I will catch the person the next time.

(The knight heads down the hall before being spotted)

Star: can you show me this trap magic

Luna: sure lets go outside

(alex Luna marco and star head to the arena)

(a few knights still train in the arena)

Higgs: Oh the royal family, what can I help you with

Luna: I want to show my parents some new magic, could you help me

Higgs: sure what do you need

Luna: try to attack me

Higgs: what unprovoked, you don't have your wand, and you have not done a lot of training with without it

Luna: don't worry, you wont hurt me.

Hunter: I will take the first shot, I have been looking to get a rematch with Luna.

(Hunter charges at Luna, Luna closes her eyes and puts her hands behind her back)

(Hunter steps on a circle, that freezes him where he stands)

Hunter: what I cant move,

Luna: I only need to take a small moment, to look a something, only to put a magic circle on it. Cool right.

(Higgs goes next)

Luna: afraid to make a move, it's a little hard to attack me when you don't know where the circles are

(Higgs moves toward Luna, hitting her sword against the ground to set off any traps to avoid them)

(Higgs gets close to Luna, but is pushed back by a shield)

Luna: this one trap I made is perfect for defense anyone gets close a shield surround me, and the force you inflict on the shield blows back on to you.

(Marco and star smile as they see their daughter at work)

Luna: these are not event my best traps. Come on anyone else want to try

Ashley: Mj you go left I go right

Luna: Don't worry I will drop the shield, just try and get close

(ashley goes first getting as close as she can, before she can lands a hit on Luna, a trap door opens up under Luna letting her fall through the ground)

(Luna then pops back up next to her parents)

Luna: another trap, this one is a trap door, if someone gets to close I can in a moment save my self, by warping to another location

MJ: My turn

(Mj runs up to Luna actually landing a hit)

(But Luna begins to glow, and Mj is blown back by a magic blast)

Luna: new trap I made clone counter trap, Luna makes a clone of herself then disappears, this one my real body remains safe, I can use my clone to fight, and if my clone is hit, my real body takes no damage and my clone will explode doing all damage onto you.

Amy: seth you and me are next

Seth: uh I don't know I feel like she is making us into examples and I don't like being a test dummy I think I will sit out

(Seth goes to sit down, but a trap activates creating a cage)

Luna: sorry you sort of set off a cage trap to make sure people cant get away

(amy puts up her hands in surrender,)

amy: you win, can you drop all your traps.

(luna raises her hands, showing all the traps that where set up around the battle field, before they disappear)

Luna; that's enough for the day,

(everyone hears a alarm go off again, sending them running to the castle)

Luna: someone set off my trap again, who is this person.

(star summons cloudy to help Luna get to her room fatser)

(Luna and star enter luna's room and again no one is inside).

(The Knight, hides under luna's bed, holding his breath)


	288. Chapter 288 Stealth

Chapter 288 Stealth

Luna: I heard my alarm go off again, someone was in my room,

Star: are they after the wand

Luna: Must be, Only I can open this door, that means somewhere is trying to steal it

(The knight tries desperately to keep quite)

higgs: what is the situation

Marco: everything safe in here

Luna: all good in here dad. Everything is safe

Higgs: who would know where your wand was

Luna: my alarm went off before someone must of stumbled on the alarm and tried to get past it

Higgs: so pretty much anyone could of snuck into your room

Luna: I hate to point the finger, I assume a knight

(The knight under luna's bed looks shocked)

Higgs: we have had problems with knight being traitors.

Luna: I know this wont look good and I know you don't like your knights going against mewni

Higgs: I will start a investigation, looking at our knights

Star: Marco your with me, we might need to set some new precautions

Luna: alex, come with me, I need some help.

(Everyone leaves the room, giving the knight the perfect time to leave)

(The knight ounce again portals to see the leader)

Knight: sir I am under some real fire, I have made a mistake and they are looking for a knight now

Leader: you need a lesson, to be sneaky walk around unnoticed

Knight: I have set a alarm twice

Leader: go down the hall and speak to my two best, Sydney and Duncan nobody I trust for this.

(The knight leaves to speak to Sydney and Duncan)

Duncan: feels good to fight for what you want instead of mewni telling you what to do

Sydney: I remember you fought for on their side why switch

Knight: that annoying captain higgs, bossy and I want to see mewni burn, and watch, as higgs was a failure.

Duncan: I like that, so what do you need for us

Knight: stealth, I might become a suspect, I need to be able to move without being noticed

Syndey: I see, we moved through mewni for years

Duncan: we were squires and knights for years before we made our move, they never even got close to us

Syndey: tell us what have you done so far that raises their attention.

Knight: I have gotten on higgs radar by insulting her and partially quitting, then I asked Luna where her wand was

Duncan: wow you could be suspect number 1, they are going after you first be ready if want not to be in here with us, then you should take your next words very carefully

Syndey: think before you answer the questions.

Duncan: Make your self-innocent, but they will probably ancient he room to force you to tell the truth you will need to fight it as hard as you can make your lies the truth.

(The Knight leaves the prison and heads to mewni)

(The knight sees all knights lined up)

(The line moves one by one in and out of the room, Up in till the knights turn)

Higgs: alright, lets talk.

Hunter: we have a few reports that say you were going to quit being a knight

Knight: being a knight is a high honor, and I don't always make the cut as the best knight, there are other way more qualified then me. I under valued my skills. Knight I should be a better knight

Hunter: alright next, you are not at your post we cant find you anywhere around mewni

Higgs: where do you go

Knight: private training, I am doing my own training to try and be better, I want to succeed.

Higgs: alright you are clear to go

(Every knight gets interviewed, Higg hunter, marco, star and Luna all meet in the office)

Higgs: every Knight passed

Hunter: they have to be lying we saw this before, with Sydney and Duncan.

(a portal opens and hekapoo steps through)

hekapoo: we have a problem, these are not my scissors

Luna: what

Hekapoo: they are fakes, someone stole my scissors, which means someone has access to the prison, someone has been talking to the leader, I know it, we have a traitor

Marco: we checked all the knights, they are all innocent

Hekapoo: someone is lying, and we nee to find them I feel something worse is coming

Star: lets move quickly than, we must move now.

Luna: I am going to check my wand, first things first.

(The Knight stays at his position doing as Duncan said be in plain sight.)


	289. Chapter 289 Chase through dimensions

Chapter 289 chase through dimensions.

(The next Morning the knights line up, Higgs stares each one down, as she analyzes them)

(Higgs thinks to her self)

Higgs: One or more is a liar, and today I find out exactly who.

Hunter: Higgs you should begin training

Higgs: of course, Knights, battle training now.

(Star, marco, and Luna meet in the office)

Star: you are sure right

Luna: yes it is impossible for anyone to get into my closet, my traps will alert me, of anything

Marco: twice now we have had someone try and break in, to take your wand

Luna: I don't know whom to trust

Star: we need to find a way to bring this person to light, and toss them in dungeon

Marco: the tough part is we have to catch them I the act

Luna: its risky, but I could leave my wand out to set a trap

Star: that is too risky if it backfires than the wand could be lost.

Luna: Higgs said she had a few ideas

( a portal opens and hekapoo steps through)

Star: hekapoo what is it

Hekapoo: these are not my scissors, they are fakes

Marco: what fakes,

Hekapoo: yes someone made a duplicate of my scissors, they started to act funny, so I recreated my own, but the problem is someone has access to the prison

Star: where we sent all those hooded members that almost destroyed mewni

Hekapoo: someone has been seeing the leader, when I went their guard told me a mewni knight has been around here

(a guard from the prison walks out of the portal)

guard: I can point him out for you, I have seen his face enough time, I did find it weird higgs would let a knight keep coming here, then she explained everything it made more sense

Hekapoo: we have to see the knights now

(Everyone races down to the arena)

Higgs: Marco, star luna, and hekapoo, and wait who is that

Hekapoo: a guard for the prison, he is here to point out the culprit

(higgs blows her whistle, and the knights begin to line up)

Guard: that is him right there

Knight: what me

Higgs: Mj, seth keep that knight where he is

Knight: come on what is this about

Hekapoo: you stole my scissors

Star: we have proof you have been talking to the leader

(the knight back up while everyone surrounds him, The knight pulls out his scissors

Hekapooo: I knew it, give those back.

(The knight jumps through a portal)

Higgs: knights after him

Mj: on it

Ashley: don't let him escape

(hekapoo opens more portals leading a chase after the knight)

(The knight keeps opening portal after portal to get away)

Hekapoo: don't let him get away

Knight: you wont catch me

(a portal opens in front of the knight, and takes a magic blast)

Star: its over

Luna: just hand over the scissors

Marco: just stop running

(the knight takes out his sword, attempts to take a swing at marco, only to be blocked by higgs, Luna uses her magic to blast him down)

Knight: you think you won, you cant stop me, or the leader, from our mission the monsters of despair will be freed.

(The knight slips through one more portal, then quickly closes it)

Luna: we almost had him

Hekapoo: don't worry I will move the leader into a different location, in the prison.

(Hekapoo leaves through a portal)

(Everyone heads back to mewni)

alex: Luna where was everyone

luna: we found the knight who was the traior but he got away and we cant track him

alex: is the wand safe

Luna: yes, it is

Alex: if he ever comes back we will be able to handle it

Luna: its been a long day, I need to rest

(Alex sits down next to luna)


	290. Chapter 290 Freedom part 1

Chapter 290 Freedom part 1.

(a meeting is had between star, marco hekapoo, and higgs)

Higgs: I say we find that knight, force him to tell us everything he knows then lock him in that dungeon forever.

Star: how can we find him

Higgs: hekapoo cant you locate him, you are the master of portals.

Hekapoo: No I cant where ever he went I cant find him.

Higgs: now what, would he even return to mewni

Star: Not without a sure plan.

Marco: he has tried and failed and cant make it to wand, that is the plus side to all of this.

Star: what should we do,

Luna: what about the whispering spell

Star: Luna?

Luna: sorry for intruding, if things get to bad, what if I just destroyed the wand guarantee the key would be destroyed

Marco: do you really want to take such drastic measures?

Luna: I thought about it, no wand equals no key they cant do anything then.

Star: That's not the worst Idea, but

Luna: Mom if I could guarantee that another war, and battle that could bring us loss then the best bet would be to use the whispering spell

Alex: I am ready to fight if it comes to it, but we should keep the option open

Star: we will keep it in mind

Luna: If I need to make the call, then I will use it

(alex and Luna leaves the office)

(Higgs, hekapoo, Marco and Star spend the whole night researching and trying to find a way to find the knight)

Hekapoo: I have already spoke to the gaurds, they have moved the leader to a new location

Higgs: at least we have that, we need to make sure we capture the knight.

(Hekapoo leaves through a portal)

(The sun begins to rise)

Higgs: Looks like we stayed up all night

Star: looks like we might have a few more of these sleepless night till we finish this problem

(Higgs leaves next to her room)

(while squires bring paper work for Marco and Star)

Star: really Paper work I cant deal with this

Marco: you rest my love I got this

Star: No No I cant let you deal with all of this

(star picks up a stack, only to yawn and fall asleep on her desk.)

Marco: so cute when she sleeps.

(Marco takes a blacket and wraps star in it, while he begins the paper work.)

(The knight sits in a cave on mewni)

Knight: you think I am somewhere else, no I am right under your nose and you cant even see it. I know what I must do, but first a little practice.

(The knight draws a circle in the dirt, and begins to enchant magic words)

(Luna opens her closet and looks at her wand)

alex: are you really going to do it

Luna: I don't want to, but I feel this would give us a victory we don't need go to a full battle I can end it right here right now.

(Luna puts the wand back, in her closet)

Luna: I cant do it, I love my wand. It's my family's full history

Alex: then we protect the wand as always

(Luna uses her magic to reset her traps)

Luna: the traps are back up and I am hoping I never have to deal with those monsters in the basement.

Alex: those monsters cant get out without the key we will protect it, and if those monsters get out we will battle and win as always. Everything will always turn out isn't that right.

Luna: very optimistic.

Alex: we fought great battles before, we always turned out on top.

(The knight's circle glows)

Knight: its finally ready now, I will have to finish the rest of the plan on my own, don't worry leader, the day is here your freedom is here. Then the real fun begins when those monsters are freed.

(Star wakes up hours later to see all the paper work gone)

star: what, what happened

Marco: I finished it, you fell asleep I could not possibly wake you.

Star: and this blanket

Marco: you looked cold could not let you catch a cold.

Star: you're always so good to me

Marco: I am so in love with you, every day is beautiful life

Star: being apart from you is like I am missing a piece no one can replace that feeling, my one and only Marco diaz butterfly.

(marco and Star share a kiss in the office)


	291. Chapter 291 Freedom Part 2

Chapter 291 freedom part 2

(as it begins to rain on mewni the knight practices with more of his magic circle)

Knight: its finally ready

(The knight lets out a laugh as he opens a portal and leaves)

(Star looks out her window)

Star: wow its really coming down hard

(Marco puts his arms wrapping them around star)

Star: Nice and warm

(Star turns around giving marco a kiss)

Marco: your cheeks

Star: and your cheeks

(Marco and Star cheeks glow lighting up the room)

Star: well there is no paper work, so theentire day looks to be all ours)

(Marco lets out a laugh, only to be kissed again by star)

Star: come on my king.

(Luna and Alex watch the rain come down)

Alex: do you think you could use your magic to stop the rain

Luna: I am not the best at weather spells, ounce I tried to make it snow, and it rained cats, actual cats.

Alex: at least everyone in mewni got a free cat.

Luna: yea, I stay away from changing the weather.

Alex: were you serious about the whispering spell.

Luna: Yes, I still think It's a last resort we could use.

(Luna looks back at her closet,)

Luna: if it come down to it for the good of mewni I will use it.

Alex: lets keep it safe, there is only one knight how much damage can he do, he only needs to show up and we will arrest him.

Luna: Yes, a brighter day for tomorrow

(as the rain comes down harder and harder the knights keep working in the arena)

Higgs: come on Knights, my grandma could do more pushups

Mj: higgs is going nuts today

Seth: I taste Mud,

Amy: I thought the boys liked being dirty

Ashley: Im sinking in this mud.

(The knight try to move through the mud only to stumble and fall,)

Higgs: come on a little rain did nothing.

Amy: ok maybe she is going a little over board today.

(The Knight walks through the dimensional prison)

Knight: Oh where or where could the leader be

Guard: Hey we were warned about you, he is the traitor

(Guards charge the knight from all sides, only for the knight to use his sword, and battle each guard, beating them all with one strike to each guard)

Guard: How?

Knight: I used a bit of magic to strengthen my blade, now to the leader.

(More guards come to stop the knight, only to be no match for the knight)

Knight: thanks higgs all that training, really did help

Sydney: Its you, you came to free our leader

Duncan: you could use our help

Knight: I know how

(The Knight gets two guards)

Knight: the leader gave me a spell, that can help you take over people control this two gaurds

(Duncan and Sydney draw a magic circle and are able to take control over the two gaurds)

Duncan: feels weird being in a new body

Sydney: I know where the leader is, I will show you.

Knight: How?

Sydney: I looked through the memories of this guard

(the knight and Duncan and Sydney, move to a hidden door)

Leader: has my freedom finally come

(Duncan and Sydney, exist the guards body)

Duncan: feels good back to my own body

(Sydney opens the door letting the leader go free)

(Everyone bows to the leader, the knight hands the scissors to the leader)

Leader: Now I can put my full plan into action

Knight: what are my orders

Leader: you my pawn, are done

(The leaders eyes glow red shooting him into the cell)

Knight: what are you doing?

Leader: I don't need you anymore, I got what I needed my freedom, now to end mewni.

(Duncan and Sydney, with the leader leave the prison)


	292. Chapter 292 Everything falls

(Duncan, Sydney, and leader wait out the rain on mewni in a cave)

Leader: we should go to the butterfly castle

Duncan: so soon

Leader: a alarm will be set, and all we be lost, I want the wand I want those monsters under my control.

Duncan: then how do we get in and out without getting noticed?

Leader: the takeover spell, it will be easy we just need two knights, and you and Sydney, get inside butterfly castle. Takeover Luna's body get the wand. Sydney are you ready

(Sydney tries to catch her breath holding her chest, gasping for breath)

Duncan: are you ok?

Sydney: that take over power takes a lot out of me my will needs to be stronger and the magic saps me if a lot. Give me a day I will be fine.

Leader: No we don't have a day, go now that's an order

Duncan: she could die,

Leader: don forget who saved you, who trained you. you will fall in line and follow my orders.

(Sydney tries to stand, but falls to the ground)

Duncan: you see she cant do this, how will see takeover luna when she is weak like this.

Leader: Go, I don't want to hear about it. When I have the power of the monsters of despair, that castle is the first to go. Piece by piece it will all fall.

(The leader turns around with Duncan still trying to help Sydney up)

Leader: what are you two doing here, I said go.

(The leaders eyes go red)

(Sydney works up her strength to get up and leaves with Duncan in the rain)

Duncan: we could leave.

Sydney: he has the scissors.

Duncan: so what mewni is a big place we could just leave he is a cruel lizard.

Sydney: No there is someone I want to have a reunion with.

(Sydney and Duncan head to butterfly castle)

(The knights train in the rain)

Higgs: come on knights its only a little bit of rain.

(The knight sink into the mud,)

Ashley: this sucks, two straight days of rain.

Mj: just push through

Amy: its only a little dirt

Seth: just do as Higgs request, we can get through this day.

Higgs: alright knights ounce up the mountain and you are done.

(The rain and mud makes the run up the mountain more difficult, Seth and Ashley stray from the lead, and fall behind)

Duncan: here is our chance,

(Duncan and Sydney prepare the takeover spell, but Sydney collapses)

Duncan: sis, wake up. Lets get you out of the rain, ducan picks up his sister and begins to go back to the cave)

(The knights return higgs and Hunter head to stars office)

(Higgs and hunter enter to see Star and Marco kissing)

Higgs: your treating the office as your own make out spot

Star: what is it higgs

Higgs: just checking in

Hunter: any new paper work

Marco: same old same old nothing really new.

(Luna and alex walk in the door next)

Luna: I hope we see the sun again soon.

Alex: what is going on in here, secret meeting

Star: no higgs and hunter barged in first,

(a portal opens and Higgs steps through)

Hekapoo: good your all here we have a problem

Star: what is it this time

Hekapoo: the leader is tree, I checked in on the prison, and the guards were injured, they reported a knight broke out the leader and two others

Luna: guessing its Sydney and Duncan

Hekapoo: that will be correct.

Star: means they are probably here on mewni already

(Luna runs out of the office)

Marco: what was that about

Alex: Luna is making the call, she is going wit her plan

(Luna opens her closet, and takes out her wand)

Luna: you wont be destroying anything, I made my choice

(Luna takes a deep breath)

Luna: break the bond tear the fabric cleave the stone stop the magic

(Luna repeats the spell, as the wand begins to turn black, Star places her hands over Luna's mouth)


	293. Chapter 293 Everything Burns

Chapter 293 Everything Burns

(Luna pulls away from her mom)

Luna: what was that, the leader is here he could be coming for the wand. I said I would destroy the wand to destroy the key.

Star: did you eve think for a moment that destroying the wand, could destroy the gate its self

Luna: No, I didn't

Star: I didn't think about it till just a moment ago, it could be only a small chance, but it could be the case.

(Luna's wand begins to change back)

star: I know your dedication was in the right place, now come on lets work on a plan the leader is here we can beat him again.

(Luna places the wand back in the closet, and leaves with her mom back to her office)

(The leader sees Duncan carrying Sydney)

Leader: I thought you were coming with a different body, I thought you were bringing the wand

Duncan: My sister is sick, this rain, that takeover spell its taking a lot out of her

Leader: where is the ruthless Duncan, the one that would step over the weak and take what ever he wanted, you stuck a dagger on the door of the butterfly family, the one who stuck one on luna's door. I want that Duncan, where is he

Duncan: that's still my sister, we look out for each other even before you

Leader: I don't like this talk, you do as I say.

Duncan: why don't you use the takeover spell yourself risk your own life instead, like always hide in a cave like you did.

(The leader's eyes glow red shooting a blast that blast Duncan against the wall)

Sydney: Duncan.

Leader: Now Sydney, wouldn't you like to help me I need you. where is your hatred, that Ashley girl stole your man MJ. They have a child where is the fire

(Sydney tries to stand, only to fall)

leader: disappointing, lets see if this helps

(As Duncan tries to stand, the leader turns to Duncan shooting another blast at him dropping him to the floor.)

Leader: find your strength Sydney, and stand.

(Sydney stands up,)

Leader: that's my girl now go get me the wand. Don't forget whom you owe your life too. Duncan you too, go now.

(Duncan and Sydney leave the cave)

leader: wont be long now, soon mewni will burn. Everything always burns. Mewni on fire how wonderful.

(Duncan and Sydney walk through the woods on their way to mewni)

Duncan: we could just leave

Sydney: he has the scissors,

Duncan: mewni is a big place we could just run, run forever

Sydney : he will only find us, we are living in fear

Duncan: so what, we do his bidding

Sydney: we have done horrible things, we do what we do

Duncan: we can change right now, we make him do his own dirty work, he stays in caves makes us do everything.

Sydney: Brother its time

(Duncan and Sydney arrive right outside the arena, inside the arena MJ and Ashley train)

Mj: come on, I known you all this time. Time to change your approach

Ashley: how about this.

(Ashley and Mj go back and forth)

Duncan: are you sure you want to do this, we could just run we are free

Sydney: why fight who we are, this is who we have been. Its time do our jobs, I am stronger now I can do this

(duncan and Sydney walk into the arena)

Mj: who is there?

Duncan: hello MJ

Sydney: Ashley its been sometime.

MJ: so what a little two on two battle

Duncan: Sydney ready

(Duncan and Sydney take a few steps closer to prepare the takeover spell, Only for a spell to appear under Duncan and Sydney's feet freezing them in place)

(knights all come out from the shadows of the stands)

Higgs: knew you could not resist

Luna: a little trap magic to keep them in place

(The Knights tie Sydney and Duncan with rope leading them into the castle and into the dungeon)

Sydney: Home again, home again.

Higgs: tomorrow we have some questions for you

Star: your plan worked perfectly

Luna: lucky they took the bait, one more piece, the leader.

Marco: we will send out the knights tomorrow and hopefully we get the answers from the Duncan and Sydney.

Star: this is a small victory lets enjoy in for the moment.


	294. Chapter 294 History

Chapter 294 History

(Higgs walks into the dungeon)

Higgs: Sydney your first.

Sydney: Oh great

(Higgs unlocks Sydney's cell, and leads her into the interrogation room)

Sydney: ask away

Higgs: we know you can lie in this room, so we took some extra precautions

(Luna walks in with her wand)

(Sydney does not take her eyes off Luna)

Luna: lets start with a few questions

Higgs: where is the leader

Sydney: Don't know.

(Luna's wand glows)

Luna: The wand can tell, no need to lie.

Sydney: He is in a cave

Higgs: which cave.

Sydney: don't know there are hundred's of caves in Mewni.

Higgs: what happened to you

Sydney: why is that necessary, don't you know already

Higgs: please talk.

Sydney: after my brother and our kingdom was taken over, we had know where to go. The leader found us gave us a purpose a mission trained us raised us. My mission will always be to see the end of mewni

Higgs: by releasing those monsters, how.

(Sydney begins to cough and collapses,)

Higgs: get a doctor.

(Sydney is brought to the infirmary)

Higgs: double her security, make sure she is treated, but

(MJ and Ashley watch over Sydney)

Ashley: she made a come back, I just want this to be over

Mj: it soon will be, just we need to get the leader.

(Higgs takes Duncan to the Interrogation room)

Higgs: what exactly is their to gain, you know the leader sees you as pawns why don't you just help us

Duncan: than what toss us in the Duncan, and where is my sister

Higgs: the infirmary

Duncan: She is sick, she needs to be healed, Please Luna

(Luna looks down at her wand, and leave the room)

Higgs: show us where the leader is, look we can protect you

Duncan: you mean just lock us in a dungeon; we know we can't be trusted. After we help you, we know there is no way you will let us go free

Higgs: take him back

(Seth and Amy take Duncan to the dungeon)

Seth: on your feet

Amy: keep moving, resisting will not be wise

(Duncan is locked back in his dungeon)

(Luna goes to her parents office)

star: Luna you look troubled

Marco: tell us

Luna: I can help Sydney; the risk is I will need my wand,

Star: you always look out for others, even if they are an enemy, like you did with Marry marine.

Marco: you bring people together.

(Luna leaves the room, and heads to the infirmary.)

(MJ and Ashley are nowhere to be seen)

(Luna opens the door and sees Sydney)

Sydney: what do you want?

Luna: to help

(Luna scans Sydney with her wand)

Luna: corrupted magic is poisoning you.

(Luna focuses her Magic, and removes the magic from Sydney)

Luna: better?

Sydney: please take My hand I will tell you everything you need to know

(Luna takes Sydney's hand)

(Sydney whistpers in Luna's ear over)

Luna: what?

(Sydney disappears, and Luna holds her head)

Luna: what is happening to me

(Sydney completely takes over Luna)

(Luna picks up her wand and heads to the dungeon, with a smile on her face)

Luna: Thank you luna, now I have the wand, and the key.


	295. Chapter 295 Our kIngdom

Chapter 295 Our kingdom

(Luna walks down the hall still being controlled by Sydney)

Luna: first my brother than

(Luna continues down the hall, till star and marco see her)

Star: your ok

Marco: did you heal her?

(Sydney thinks to herself, how stupid are these people they cant even see their daughter is not even in control. no problem I will just put on a smile, and everything will be fine)

Luna: I was just going to see alex

(Luna hugs both her parents and leaves)

Marco: wait don't you want to put your wand away

Luna: No with Duncan and Sydney both here and no way to escape we should be fine now. Smile dad we won.

(Luna leaves to the dungeon)

(Marco looks at star)

Marco: what is it; I can tell when something is on your mind

Star: that smile it seemed forced, Like she was hiding something I know when my daughter is happy that was not a happy smile

Marco: she has been worried all this time, I guess she just didn't want us to worry

(luna opens the dungeon doors)

Duncan: Hello princess.

Luna: you idiot its me.

Duncan: Sydney, you got control

Luna: yes, I have the wand lets get out of here.

(Luna and Duncan step out of the dungeon, and sneak their way around a few guards, they stop when they see Higgs, Mj and Ashley blocking an exit)

Higgs: what are you too doing, you were told to keep a close watch on Sydney

Ashley: Hunter found us he requested a shift change

Mj: yea he walked up to us and said he was sending two new knights in our place.

Higgs: you two stay here, let me go and have a look.

(Luna grabs her head)

Duncan: sis are you ok

Luna: No she is fighting for control, I can hold it for a bit longer, but we need to leave soon.

(an alarm goes off around the castle, forcing Ashley and Sydney, to move)

Duncan: there is our opening lets go

(Luna and Duncan leave racing back to the castle)

Marco: higgs what is it

Higgs: she is gone, quick check the dungeon

(Amy and seth return from the dungeon)

seth: Duncan is not there either

higgs: this is bad, find luna get her to safety, and you two why were you out of position

amy: hunter ordered a shift change

Higgs: what, yea he said he was sending over two more knights, then left.

Seth: he said he was going to be at the arena

(everyone leaves to the arena where they find hunter face down on the ground)

higgs wake up.

(Hunter opens his eyes)

Higgs: why are you sleeping on the ground.

Hunter: I wasn't the leader he was here, I saw him for a moment than he disappeared, then it felt like I wasn't in control of my own body

Higgs: that takeover ability he used it to make sure his knights were alone

Star: alone with luna, Marco our daughter is not our daughter she was being controlle by Sydney

Marco: they have the wand, which means they can release the monsters

Higgs: I am the worst I knew from my dream this all begins with Luna, I should of never let her go alone.

(Luna and Duncan make it to the cave)

Luna: we did it just like we said we would.

(The leaders eyes go red, and blast Duncan)

Luna: what was that for

Leader: if it wasn't for me you would of never been able to make it this far. I had a feeling you would fail so I had to resort to going to the kingdom myself I moved those knights out of the way so you even could have a chance at freedom. Now give me the wand

(Luna grabs her head again, quick tie me up, luna is almost free)

Leader: Duncan do it.

(Magic chains are tied to luna, as well as crystals surrounding her.)

(Luna's eyes glow and her and Sydney are separated)

Luna: what was is happening

Sydney: You lost, thanks for letting me use your body, but the kingdom you know will burn and a new kingdom will rise our kingdom.

Luna: I trusted you.

Leader: surprise, thanks for the wand now I can free the monsters and be unstoppable.


	296. Chapter 296 Unstoppable

Chapter 296 Unstoppable

(The leader tries Makes a portal to the underworld, but fails to open one)

Leader: what

(The leader tries again and again)

Leader: what is happening

(Luna begins to laugh)

Sydney: what is funny

Leader: I don't like that laughing

Luna: my parents moved fast, let me tell you what is happening right now. The underworld castle is being built like a fortress. With both all alliances lined up to defend the castle. If that's not enough heckapoo blocked all portals you cant get to the underworld

(Luna continues to laugh)

(The leader grips the wand tightly)

Luna: face it you lost, then again you really lost the moment your plan started.

Duncan: Leader, maybe we should just leave we have the wand we can regroup a new plan,

(The leader turns around blasting Duncan against the wall)

Leader: we are moving forward, today is the day, I want those monsters.

Luna: Duncan, he doesn't treat you right this is not how a leader acts, we are only soldiers

Sydney: sorry Luna this is how its going to be.

Duncan: leader what do we do now.

Leader: there is more than one way to the underworld, then just scissors, Sydney I need you to takeover Luna again.

Sydney: roger.

Luna: your not at full strength, your weaker. I want recommend this.

(Sydney just stares down Luna)

Luna: I am going to fighting a lot harder

Sydney: Takeover

(Sydney disappears, Luna opens her eyes)

Leader: do you have control?

Luna: Yes, but lets move fast.

(the leader, Duncan and Sydney leave the cave)

Luna: where are we going?

Leader: The underworld has a few locations that you can get to without scissors. We are almost there.

(The leader stops luna and Duncan)

Duncan: is that lava

Leader: yes its run off from the lava lake beach, we can cross through here.

Luna: we will burn up

Leader: use your magic idiot

(Sydney uses Luna's magic to create a force field for all of them)

Leader: we are on our way.

(the three emerge out of the water)

Leader: we are here.

(Luna falls to the ground)

Luna: my head hurts and my chest is pounding, luna is fighting hard to take control.

Leader: then fight harder, and lets move.

(the group finally gets to the underworld castle, only to see luna was right)

Leader: I see Luna was right I can see they have more than just one armys

(surrounding the underworld castle Demons from the underworld, all of Janna's pets being ridded on by mewni knights. The monsters of mewni fully ready, Globgor with Eclipsa and meterora on his shoulders. As well as under water knights, being lead by mary marine.)

Leader: this place is really like a fortress. How exciting I cant wait to destroy it all wont be long now.

(Tom janna Marco and Star meet in to the underworld office)

Tom: everyone made it

Janna: we are now just waiting,

Marco: when Luna arrives I can't be sure if it will be her.

Star: they have her, which means they are using that takeover ability, so we if she arrives do not trust her

Marco: I know we must keep that gate closed.

Star: Looks out to all the knights and allias ready to fight

(Higgs and hunter open the door)

Higgs: the knights are all prepared, are you sure they are here

Hunter; star why don't you use the all seeing eye

Star: I tried something continues to block me, right now we must hold the line and get my daughter back

(The leader returns to see Luna in pain)

(luna and Sydney split apart, The leader uses magical chains to keep Luna where she is

Sydney: I don't know if I can do that again

Duncan: don't worry sis we are almost at the finish line, we are about to create a new world soon just hold out.

(The leader looks back ad begins to think.)


	297. Chapter 297 A plan Comes Together

Chapter 297 A plan comes together.

(The leader finishes his final thoughts)

Leader: ok you two listen up

(In the underworld castle Star, marco tom and Janna hold a meeting)

Star: we need to be sure we cant trust Luna, if she comes here we have to assume she is under their spell, keep a close watch on her

Tom: they cant even get to the monsters the elevator has a passcode only the royal family can get in

Janna: The troops outside are waiting, best case we get them all home without even needing to go into battle

Marco: we hope we can get to that, I don't want to see any loss if we go to war.

(The Knights look out to the wasteland of the underworld

Ashley: something the matter

MJ: I just want to go home and see our child, he is waiting for us

Ashley: he is safe back in the castle, when this day is over we will al be together

Seth: I know all I want is the this nightmare to be over, this is life or death we are dealing with

Amy: seth just please tell me everything is going to be ok

Seth: it will be Ok.

(Alex just sits on his room with his thoughts)

Alex: Luna please come back to me, your stronger than them, please I want to see you again

(Luna begins to speak to Alex)

alex: Luna where are you

Luna: I need help, they are forcing me to open the gate please help.

(alex hears Luna cries that makes him rush out of his room to find)

alex: I'm coming

(Alex uses his fire to fly through the air quickly, he sees Luna being chased by the leader and Ducan)

(alex flys down creating a wall of fire separating Duncan and seth from Luna)

alex: I got your message now we can go back together, where is Sydney

Luna: right here

(Luna fires a magic blast at alex causing him to faint)

(alex is dragged back to the cave)

leader: Now we have both pieces

(alex wakes up with Luna next to him)

alex: what, what is going on

Luna: I have been controlled by Sydney, did you tell anyone where you were going

Alex: No, I didn't

Leader: I cant wait Sydney, Duncan, use takeover

(Sydney struggles)

Duncan: are you ok to do this

Sydney: Yes I am ready.

(Ducan and Sydney successfully take over alex and luna)

Leader: now shrink me, so we can sneak in together

(everyone leaves together)

Leader: Look through alex's memories where do we need to go

Alex: I got, and I have a secret entrance to avoid seeing everyone

(Right before they make it to the castle, alex takes them to a secret entrance, that takes them under everyone and right to the castle)

Leader: Now we need to move silently

Luna: I know you dont need to tell me all ready,

(Footsteps are heard coming down, causing luna to hide)

Luna: Duncan, make sure to at like alex I cant be seen they wont trust luna.

Janna: Oh alex are you alright

Alex: of course, mom just worried about Luna I am scared we could hurt her, in trying to free her

Janna: honey look at me, nothing bad is going to happen to luna I promise.

(Janna leaves back to the office)

alex: she is gone lets go

(alex, luna, and the leader, finally make it to the elevator, where with a single hand print lets them go down to the basement)

(The leader grows back to full size and stares at the monsters, he takes the wand and with a simple turn of the lock the gate begins to slide open, the castle begins to shake, one monster lets out a powerful roar, Tom, janna, star and Marco quickly arrive at the gate to see the leader with alex and Luna)

(Luna and alex are able to break free)

Luna: Mom, Im sorry they tricked us

Alex: Run, the gate is opened

(4 monsters come through the gate)

Leader: Monsters of despair I am your master obey me, I will lead you into the destruction of mewni)

(Duncan comforts his sister still weak from using the takeover spell over and over)

Leader: Now your first order destroy my enemies, do you see this father, I have one. Mewni destruction is here.

(One of the monsters looks down at the leader, and with one power breath attack blasts him, leaving nothing behind)


	298. Chapter 298 Despair Part 1

Chapter 298 Despair part 1

(with a power roar, everyone surrounding the castle turns to look)

Ashley: what was that

Higgs: that sounded like a monster roar

MJ: wait did they open the gate, when How did they sneak past us

(inside the dungeon everyone stares up at four huge monsters)

Sydney: The leader he is gone

Duncan: what do we do now

Luna: you idiots this is all your fault, do you see what happened, those monsters cant be controlled

(one monster turns its attention to Sydney and Duncan, and begins to open its mouth to launch a breath attack, Sydney and Ducan open a portal and run away, the monsters turn their attention to the royal families)

Marco: what Now

Luna: we fight we win,

(Luna charges in first using her butterfly form to use her powerful magic, but the monsters are completely unaffected, Luna comes straight up to the Monsters face, to use Obliterate, with a point blank attack Luna claps her hands, but the monsters have no damages, the monster raises its hand and swings hitting Luna straight to the ground)

Luna: Nothing worked

(One monster, prepares a magic blast, alex is able to safe Luna right before another breath attack could hit Luna)

Alex: that was too close

Star: Tom, its our turn

Tom: Lets do it starship

(Before Star and Tom could do anything, the monsters all together, use their breath attack to blast a Hole through the cave, all the way sky word cutting throught the castle in to the sky)

Seth: what is that

Amy: I don't know, what is happening in there

(The Underworld castle begins to crumble from the powerful breath attack, everyone scatters and begins to run.)

(as the castle begins to crumble Luna, alex huddle together, Luna creates a shield to protect them from the falling castle)

(Star, Marco, Tom and Janna, huddle together with a magic shield as well to protect them selves)

(The monsters of despair Emerge from the castle)

(Everyone charges at ounce, but is instantly blown back, the monster of despair blasting the ground with a blast from their eyes)

Higgs: Status report who can stand

(From the force of the attack the entire alliance is out of commission

Higgs: why am I shaking so much

Hunter: those Monsters give off an aura that makes the strongest souls unable to fight back.

Higgs: I'm not giving up

Marry: neither will eye, ready captain

(Higgs and Marry jump on dragon cycles and fly up to the monsters of the despair, but their dragon cycles begin to fly from them, just out of fear of those monsters, Higgs and Marry jump off their cycles and land un top of one of the monsters heads)

Higgs: Ok lets take them out one at a time

(Higgs tries to use her sword to strike the monsters head, but her sword breaks, The monster grabs Higgs and Marry on top of their head and throws them to the ground)

(Globgor is able to catch the two before they hit the ground)

Globgor: Let this monster do battle with them

(Eclipsa takes Higgs and Marry away from the battle field)

(meteroa gets off globgor's shoulder and grows to a huge size)

Meteroa : we can do this together

(Globgor and Meteroa fight against the monsters of despair, Meteroa is able to use her magic to do more damage to the monsters of despair)

Globgor: that's my girl

(The monsters are able to over power globgor and Meteroa with their numbers advantage, with the four monsters using their breath attack together, shriks globgor and Meteroa back to a smaller size.)

Eclipa: Honey are you ok

Globgor: I will be fine, how is Meteroa

Meteroa: IM fine dad, just banged up a bit.

(The monsters of despair move closer and closer as none of the allies are able to move they are sitting ducks, to the monsters, Eclipsa goes into her butterfly form, to prepare to fight, But instead of fighting one of the monsters lift up its hand and with a power swipe of the air creates a portal for all of the monsters to step through and leave the underworld)

(From the rubble of the fallen underworld castle, a light emerges breaking through Marco, Star, Luna, Tom Janna and alex are all ok)

Marco: oh no.

(everyone checks on their allies, unable to do anything)

Luna: eclipsa what happened

Eclipsa: they just left

Luna: they left

Eclipsa: they went to Mewni we need to hurray or mewni will look just like this.

(Luna creates a portal for everyone to step through)


	299. Chapter 299 Despair Part 2

Chapter 299 Despair Part 2

(Luna, Marco, Tom, Alex Star, and Eclipsa see the monsters of despair already destroying Mewni)

Monster: Solaria, come out and face us

Monster: where are you, stop hiding

Monster: hundreds of years you had us trapped.

Luna: what can we do, I used my strongest spell, even globgor and meteroa could not stop them

Eclipsa: star, Marco make sure all of mewni gets through the portal, we will keep them safe in the underworld. Make sure they bring supplies for the already wounded

Tom: I will by you Time

(Tom flies up to the monsters blasting them in the face with a fire ball,)

(Tom flies in between the monsters, limiting the damage to mewni, letting star and Marco begin to evacuate everyone, opening portals to the underworld)

(In the underworld the soldier begin to recover)

Seth: there was no way we could prepare for that,

Amy: that was an absolute assault Now they are on mewni, seth the kids.

(Portals open a mewmans stsrt to flood into the underworld, to heal the wounded)

MJ: They are just too strong how can we even compete

Ashley: I know, we had no match for them, what can we do.

(will and shawn come through the portals to be with their parents)

Shawn: what is happening

Seth: everyone is going to fight to protect mewni

Will: is this our new home

Ashley: NO, Nodont worry it will all be ok.

(Higgs stares at the portal to mewni as more mewmans come through)

Hunter: what are you thinking

Higgs; I should be out there

Hunter: you could get hurt, look at you your already injured

Higgs: Im a knight, I will protect mewni with my life.

(Higgs tries to charge through the portal, but hunter wont let her go.)

Hunter: Im sorry higgs I cant see you destroy yourself.

(On Mewni the monsters, use a breath attack to take out tom)

Marco: Tom.

(The monsters prepare for another attack together on To, but is blocked by Luna)

Luna: Tom you need to get up, I cant hold this shield forever

(eclipsa joins in)

Eclipsa: you don't have to do it alone.

(Eclipsa and Luna together push back the monsters forcing them off their feet)

eclipsa: remember we have the infinite magic, now lets use it.

(eclipsa and Luna' eyes go white, and use their combined magic to do some damage to the monsters)

Eclipsa: keep it up Luna we cant give them a inch

(Eclipsa and Luna fight off the monsters attack, but even that is not enough the monsters together, are able to a hold of Eclipsa and Luna)

Monsters: nice try, but it was not enough,

(The monsters begin to laugh)

alex: get your hands off luna.

(Alex gets into his blue fire, freeing eclipsa and Luna)

Alex: How about some lighting

(alex sends out a bolt of lighting, on top of the monsters

Monster: that tickled, a bit

(Alex is grabbed by the monster and is thrown to the ground)

Luna: Alex, come on wake up.

Star: Luna, you and alex that spell ready to cage them again, I will give you time

(Star tries to use her magic, but takes the monsters don't take any damage

(Luna and alex put their hands together, to put the monsters in another cage)

Luna: mom, Move

(Luna and alex use solaria binding spell, to trap the monsters)

Monsters: No, not again, we refuse to be locked away again.

(The monster are able to break the cage before it could be locked away again, the shock wave, blows everyone away.)

Monster: ounce again Not enough, now disappear

Luna: No this is not how it ends.

(Luna hears her name being called out to her)

(Higgs throws Luna her spell book)

Higgs: there has to be someone in there

Momster: Goodbye little butterfly

(Luna begins to cry as she desperately searches through the spell book)

Luna: please, please there has to be something.

(The spell book begins to glow, as is begins to flip through the pages on its own)

Luna: what is happening


	300. Chapter 300 Despair part 3

Chapter 300 Despair Part 3

(The monsters in Unison, use a breath attack aimed right at Luna, Luna closes her eyes, the attack is blow away)

Monster: what was that.

Solaria: justice.

(The queens of Mewni stand in a circle protecting Luna.)

Solaria: be a while since I have seen your ugly faces, monsters

(Solaria charges using her own wand, to attack the monsters of despair

Jushtin: these are such hideous creatures they don't deserve to be on mewni, Guess I should join in.

(Jushtin as well heads in with his own wand, pushing the monsters back.

Crescent: I cnt let them have all the fun as a former queen myself I should lend a hand.

(Comet puts her hand on Luna)

Comet: I bet you're a bit confused, well let me put it this way we might be gone, but our magic lives in the book, it takes a lot of magic to do this, we don't have much time so Rhina is you please help luna out a bit.

(Comet as well helps the other queens using all their unique magic to continue to put the pressure on the monsters of despair)

Rhina: hello young princess I am Rhina the riddle, Hunter named me that because I liked challenges, and My intelligence, so My gift to use it a special increase In your mind to help you see if there is a way we can beat these monsters, the queens could do some damage, but they are only illusions its up to you.

(everyone begins to recover and see the former queen assisting in helping the monsters)

star: Luna what did you do.

(Luna eyes glow and says nothing)

Rhina: don't worry about her I gave her a way to see future event to find a way to beat these monsters

Hunter: Higgs why did you do that

Higgs: I had to help, and look we have back up now and we could win.

Festivia: Hunter is that you

(Hunter turns around with tears in his eyes)

Festivia: you have not aged a day.

(Festivia runs and Hugs Hunter, Hunter could feel the warmth of his sister)

Festivia: I could never tell you before, But thank you Brother

Hunter: You knew

Festivia: I learned the secret, I knew it would cause a lot of problems, so I never told my daughter, But thank you for always taking care of me.

(The rest of the queens continue their assault on the monsters,)

Monster: what is with these mewmans, I cant hit them.

Festivia: its only a matter of time, we cant stay here for much longer. We need to use all the power we have to keep giving Luna more time.

Star: I'm a butterfly too

(Moon and eclipsa puts her hand on star)

Moon: we are queens too

Eclipsa: its only right.

(Eclipsa, Moon, and star, join in as well, the monsters of despair get angrier and angrier)

Monster: enough your flies, your nothing to us.

(One by one each the butterfly queens begins to disappear)

Comet: looks like our tie it up

Moon: No mom I don't want you to go.

Comet: I will always be watching ober you don't worry, and don't cry, I got to see my Moon so grown up.

(Comet and the rest of queens disappear,)

Star: Mom look out

(moon is hit by breath attack his the crowd, star and eclipsa is no match for the monster and are brought down as well.)

(marco helps star up Tom helps Moon and Alex helps eclipsa)

Star: we gave everything we had and it was not enough

(A strong magical presence is felt, everyone turns around to see Luna on her feet walking toward the monsters)

Monster: this pipsqueak again, Ok I will give you a free shot, right here

(One of the monsters points to his cheek,)

(In a flash Luna sails right in front of one of the monsters, and lands a punch on the monster, sending him off his feet crashing to the ground)

Luna: thank you Rhina I now Know how to win, An thank you to the rest of the queens, for all of your magic

(everyone looks at what Luna just did in shock)

(The rest of the monsters use a breath attack, but Luna redirects the attack hitting the Monsters with their own attack.)

Monster: this girl is way stronger than the rest

Monster: she was not this strong before.

Monster: No matter, we are above her level.

Luna: I hope you enjoyed your time out of the gate, because this all ends today.

Monsters: you think you could put us back in that gate, no chance

Luna: No I am going to put a end to despair, and send you away for good, it all ends today.

(Luna focuses her magic to prepare for the final round against the monsters)


	301. Chapter 301 Despair part 4

Chapter 301 Despair part 4

(The monsters are too slow and can't catch Luna, as she flies circles around the monsters)

Monsters: enough of the flying around face us.

Luna: alright

(Luna flies straight up using using magic in her fist to take the monsters off its feet)

Monsters: how can someone as small as you do so much damage.

Luna: I have everyone behind me, and I wont lose to you.

Star: eclipsa Moon, She needs more she is burring through magical power.

Eclipsa: Luna we are all with you use our power end this nightmare.

(Star, moon, and eclipsa send their magic to Luna)

Luna: thank you this is what I needed for end these monsters.

Monster: How you have done some damage, but you have not come close to ending us.

Luna: Look where you standing

(the monsters look down and see a large magic circle around them.)

Luna: trap magic seal.

(magic surround the monsters of despair)

Monster: your locking us with you

Monster: Sink into despair, and disappear

Luna: Not today,

(Luna gather up magic from her hand, before the monsters can use another breath attack Luna claps her hands, and magic shock wave blown through mewni)

Star: is, is it over?

Marco: I can't see a thing.

(Luna magic clears the air where the dark clouds are now replaced by a clear blue sky, all the damage the monsters have done has been cleared up, and perfect.)

(portals begin to open all the alliance members come out and see a perfect mewni.)

Eclipsa: everything was destroyed, now its almost like nothing has happened

(star points out in the distance the monsters still standing)

Star: NO, No they are still standing

(Everyone gets prepared to fight, but the monsters don't move.)

Globgor: they are not moving,

(Everyone gets closer to see the monsters are now fossils.)

Marco: where is Luna.

(as everyone gets closer, but the monsters of despair begin to crack and piece by piece fall apart)

Alex: Luna Im coming

(alex flies as fast as he can and sees Luna in the middle of the circle, grabs her before the Monsters crumble on top of her, alex returns to everyone with Luna)

Star: thank you alex

(alex holds onto Luna)

marco: alex what is wrong

alex: Luna didn't survive

(alex shows Luna has been frozen solid, turned to stone)

Star: my baby.

(star holds onto Luna motionless.)

Marco: No, No what happened.

Eclipsa: Rhina she must of gave her a ability to see multiple outcomes, what she must of seen was they could not beaten physically, but she captured them all in a magical circle, she made millions of year pass by in second, causing the monsters to be fossilized, but Luna sacrificed herself

(Eveyone puts their heads down and tears and shed through alliance)

Marco: Luna please its dad open your eyes.

Star: Luna please you were so brave you never gave up this cant be how it ends. Please, please.

Meteroa: Hey Luna come on we still have adventures to go on, come on please.

Alex: Luna please our story is not over, please you were going to be my wife, we were going to be married

(Tom and janna puts their hands on alex)

MJ: you are my hero Luna, Mewni will always remember what you did today

Star: Stop, she is not gone, any moment now she is going to open her eyes. Come on Luna its mom to can hear my voice right its mom. Time to wake up.

Marco: Star.

Star: Don't quite on me marco you have to believe too.

(Marco kneels down to star holding Luna)

Marco: Star. She made this choice, look at the monsters their in pieces.

(Marco hugs Star crying as Luna still stays in the same position)

(Luna wakes Up in a dark place)

Luna: where, where am I

(Luna could here her parents crying.)

Luna: Mom, I'm here, IM here

(A voice calls out to Luna, Luna turns to see a shining light calling her name.)

Luna: Who are you?

(The Light begins to drift away, Luna begins to follow it)


	302. Chapter 302 Dinner with the queens

Chapter 302 Dinner with the queens.

(The luna continues to follow the light, but everytime Luna gets closer, The light moves farther and father away, the only light in this continuing darkess, is the light from the strange orb Luna keeps following)

Luna: can you at least tell me where we are going, or what exactly happened, or where I am

(The light just keeps moving)

Luna: I guess my only way out is just to follow it.

(On mewni Luna still as a statue is placed in the infirmary, hopefully Doctors are called in from different dimensions to assist in Luna's recovery sadly they all give the same news to Star and Marco. Luna will be fossilized forever.

Higgs: Im so sorry my king and queen, I was the one that gave Luna the book, we could of figured out some other way I blame myself.

Marco: don't blame yourself, we all have a part to play, But Luna she looked so strong so confident, she sacrificed himself with a smile to protect all of us.

(Star blast a hole through the wall)

Marco: Star?

Star: Stop saying sacrificed or she gave her life up she is still alive I don't care what anyone says, please Marco I cant be the only one.

(Star begins to cry in her hands, Marco lifts up Star's head kissing her on the forehead,)

Marco: your right Star I cant let you handle this by yourself.

(days go by and more of the same Doctors are rushed in, but what ever they try they give the same news.)

(Alex returns with flowers by Luna's bed)

Alex: just wake up open your eyes and speak to me.

(what has been left of the monsters of despair becomes only dust, and drifts away)

(star, Marco Janna and Tom have a meeting)

Star: so how is the underworld castle

Marco: those monster really did a number on your castle

Janna: Luckily it was not too bad, we have made quick repairs the real problem is Alex

Tom: he wont eat, he cant sleep, all he does day after day come to the castle to check on her condition

Marco: I have seen him always waiting for luna

Star: he just looks at her waiting for her to open her eyes, I don't blame him I do the same.

Tom: star can you tell me honestly do you think Luna will wake up, we are lucky she didn't crack and turn to dust like those monsters.

Janna: Tom that's not good to bring that up

Star: No its fine, I do believe she is in their somewhere and it could be days weeks or months, but I know luna will return to us.

(Tom and Janna head to the infirmary to see Alex, just staring at a fossilized Luna.)

(Tom and janna head to the underworld)

(The light Luna has been chasing finally stops at a large door)

Light: Open it

(Luna pushes the door open to her surprise she sees all the former queen sitting around a table)

Luna: what is going on.

Solaria: Oh good you can finally make it

Festivia: we saved you a seat at the head of the table wont you sit with us

(Luna drops to her knees)

Luna: I, I must be dead. what happened to me.

(Jushtin finishes his tea)

Jushtin: sit down we will explain everything

(Luna does as instructed, magical creatures, come in carry food and drinks for everyone)

Luna: am I dead Like all of you.

Jushtin: No your not dead just frozen, you cant make it back to your body.

Luna: please tell me what happened

Solaria: here let me, You might have some memory loss, but you succeeded the monsters of despair are gone, reduced to dust, But to do so you sacrificed yourself

(A portal opens showing the infirmary where Luna fossilized body and alex are)

Luna: alex hey can you hear me

Solaria: sorry princess, but he cant we have used this portal, its like eclipsa's all seeing eye we can see everything

Luna: wait am I in the book

Festivia: welcome to the book of spells, the queens of mewni homes.

Solaria: our magic still lives on in these books so does our magic congruousness, your welcomed to stay here your room is already set up.

Luna: My room?

Festivia: for every spell you either make or use it gets added to your room, just follow your cheek marks to your door.)

(One by one each princess gets up and leaves to her room, luna follows to a room just like her cheek marks)

Luna: I guess this is my home for the time being, don't worry mom, dad and alex I am coming home just watch over my body.)

(Luna begins to drift to sleep, but quickly begins to have dreams of her last moments right before being fossilized)

(festivia opens Luna's door)

Festivia: I thought I heard you cant sleep, want don't we take a trip?


	303. Chapter 303 The new era

Chapter 303 The new Era

(A portal opens up and Festivia and Luna are taken through to a time in mewni)

Festvia: welcome to my time as queen

(Luna feels sick, and turns green)

Festivia: sorry beginners Time hoping like this could make you feel like that

Luna: so we are in the past.

Festvia: In the book of spells we live on, so does our magic and our memories and time as queen, why don't we take a look

(Festvia and Luna walk through mewni, and right through other mewmans)

Luna: what was that

Festivia: we are only illusions, nobody can see us or here us.

(Luna and Festivia, walk into the butterfly castle right as Luna is receiving her coronation)

Festvia: I was the youngest ever to be announced as queen, because My mother eclipsa ran off, so I thought. I now know that eclipsa was never my mother, but I was a peasant girl, and mu big brother was right in front of me and I never saw knew.

Luna: Its nice though getting to meet my great great great great grandma.

Festvia: your so much like me. Luna.

(Festivia takes Luna more through her own memories)

Festivia: I didn't know it at the time, but My beginning as queen would be known as the new era, where the time new generation of queens would be made.

(Luna looks around and sees all the squires and knights at their post laughing)

Luna: what is going on, if Higgs was here she would not let these knights be doing that she demanded seriousness

Festivia: well I am to blame

(Festvia points to her past self, juggling, making funny faces, and slipping on the floor, making everyone laugh)

Festivia: I might of not taken the role of queen seriously, I would rather had fun and make people laugh

Luna: I have heard stories.

(Hunter walks up to festivia)

Hunter: my queen we must get to your daily schedule

Festivia: Ok but one more trick

Hunter: alright

(Festivia jumps around goofy doing a weird dance, making everyone laugh)

Festvia: reason why I was named the fun. Festivia the Fun.

(Festivia and Luna leave the memories)

Luna: that was exciting, but I still want to go home, can you help me

Festivia: it's a bit tricky for you get back, being that your body is fossilized, your magic conciseness needs to be able to get back in your body, but while it still fossilized you cant leave.

Luna: I guess I am stuck here.

(Luna spends the next few days watching her family take care of her fossilized body, but has no ability to make contact with them)

Star: Marco we are taking a trip to the library

Marco: I will pack us a bag I feel we will be their a while to search for a answer for Luna

Star: right,

(Tom, janna and Alex come through a portal)

Tom: we will help too there has to be some way to cure her and with all of us we cn find a solution

(Luna closes the portal)

Solaria: at least they are trying

Luna: I Know, but I cant make contact with them so I ma still stuck here.

Solaira: why don't we visit my era.

(solaria takes Luna to her time where first solaria takes Luna to a time when solaria was only a child)

Luna: is that you

Solaria: yes back then I was shy and scared.

Luna: I remember hearing from hunter about you when you were younger

(Hunter helps a young solaria hiding)

Hunter: what is wrong princess

Solaoria: I heard a terrible roar, those monsters are scary what if they get through the barrier

Hunter: you have to be confident one day you will have the wand and all the magic it comes with you have to be brave

Solaria: as I grew up I practiced magic, but I was still scared of the roar of the monsters, till the day they broke through my illusion magic was not enough to scare them, so in that moment I made a new spell

(Luna watches as solaria uses obliterate for the first time making the monster run away)

Solaria: at that moment I grew Up I would defend the castle from every monster, so I became the monster carver, I can now see what you and your mother have been doing the monsters were not as bad as I had thought, you were able to bring two sides together. I am very proud.

Luna: yea, My boyfriend is sweet and is a monster, he is my future husband, that's why I want to get back I want to see him

Solaria: I know you do, the other queens will assist in bringing you back to your home

Luna: thank you granny solaria.

(solaria and Luna share a hug before going back to the book to have dinner with the queens)


	304. Chapter 304 A matter of time

Chapter 304 A matter of Time

(Marco and star sit in their office)

Marco: any word yet

Star: No it should arrive soon

(Tom and Janna walk into star and Marco's office)

Tom: how are you two today

Marco: with luna still in the state she is in a empty feeling.

Star: we are looking to go somewhere special to find a cure

Marco: where is alex

Janna: the boy is still in the infirmary, he really does not want to Leave Luna.

(A bird comes into stars office with a piece of paper in its mouth star reads it)

Star: Yes finally, marco we have to go

Marco: she accepted.

Star: yes lets hurry

Tom: wait where are you going

Marco: some a library that could help us with Luna

Janna: then let us join you

Tom: I will get alex if its to help Luna he would be excited to help

(Star marco Tom janna and Alex set off to a library for answers)

Alex: why did we have to walk? We could just open a portal and be right there.

Marco: Yes for any other place, But this library is the best in all dimensions and the librarian is very particular who can come in and out.

Star: your not even allowed to leave with a book all research and reading must be done in the library.

(everyone makes a large very old library)

Alex: Lets Go

(Alex pushes the doors wide open and begins to fly through the library when his fire goes out and crashes)

Janna: are you ok

Alex: what happened

(a very old women comes forward)

Lucy: Im lucy the librarian of this place I have kept it secrets for hundreds of years, I see the king and queen of mewni are here, but what are these three I did not give permission to come here.

Marco: apologies great librarian they come to help us in research

Lucy: fine they have my permission,

(Lucy Points at alex)

Lucy: but none of that flying around, imagine if you burned one of my books

Janna: we will be respectful

(Everyone begins to pick up a set of books and begins reading)

Marco: star anything

Star: No, nothing yet

(Hours fly by and stacks of finished books are piled high after finding no cure)

Star: nothing here either

Lucy: what exactly are you looking for

Star: see my daughter cast a powerful spell that fossilized herself to save everyone from the monsters of despair)

Lucy: the monsters of despair, I have only one book about them, what I have read they were very powerful creatures to cast a spell to defeat them must have been amazing

Marco: its just we cant find a cure for her fossilized state

Lucy: I am sorry king and queen, but high level magic like that cant be un done by just reading a book I wish I could help more, but none of my books can help

Alex: wait there has to be at least one book, something anything

(Lucy retrieves a book for them, in this book on fossils, the only thing is that , if what you say is true Luna will begin to crack and turn to dust.

(everyone is shocked to what they here,)

Lucy: you must hurry

(everyone returns back to mewni)

Star: wait I know

(star leaves through a portal for a moment, then returns with father time)

Star: he can help you can fossilize Luna

(Star takes Father time to Luna, father time takes a good look)

Father time: there is nothing I can do

Star: what why cant you just reverse Time

Father Time: I could but it would not do anything Luna soul is not with her

Marco: her soul

Father time: yes, her body is here but her magic soul is somewhere else

Star: so our Journey to find Luna has gotten a lot more difficult

(Star and Marco head back to butterfly castle, Tom Janna and Alex leave to the underworld)

Star: Im not giving up the answer will come soon enough I know it

(Star looks out to the kingdom of Mewni)

Marco: she is still alive we will bring her home where ever she is.

(Star rest her head on Marco shoulder)


	305. Chapter 305 My history

Chapter 305 my history

(Luna Spends her Time in other Queens Time lines,)

Festivia: I can see you're a little bored

Luna: don't get me wrong I love seeing my families history, its Just I want to get back to my own time soon

Festivia: I get it, we visit each other time lines and treat them like vacations because we cant create new memories in our own timeline.

(Luna opens a portal to view what her family is doing)

(Luna watches as her Mom and dad work through paper work and try to figure new solutions to help Luna)

Luna: This is all I can do, I cant do anything else

Festivia: well lets enjoy and watch

(Festivia and Luna continue to watch)

Festivia: Mind if I flip and see something else.

Luna: Go ahead

(Festivia moves the portal and finds Hunter)

Luna: your brother?

Festivia: when we visit other timelines, this is what I do, I keep a close eye on his adventures

(Luna and Festivia watch Higgs begin training with the knights)

Festivia: she is so dedicated, and a little scary. I used to play games with the knights I don't think I would be able to do that with her in charge, she would probably make me run laps even though I was queen.

(festivia begins to laugh)

Festivia: she is really funny.

(Luna points out her Uncle MJ, and his wife)

Festivia: they seem so happy together

(The knight training ends, Higgs gives Hunter a kiss before walking off together)

Festivia: I am happy my brother found someone, he never had time for a relationship

Luna: Can I look at someone else

Fesivia: this is your time, do what you want.

(Luna moves the portal to the infirmary where alex sits with Luna still fossilized)

Festivia: he is waiting for you

Jushtin: he is cute, is he your boyfriend

(Luna and Festivia Jump)

Luna: well yes and future Husband, he asked me to marry him, I want to be back with him.

(Festvia and Jushtin inch closer to Luna)

Jushtin: we know how you feel, we wish we can still be with our loves, but we only have memories

Festvia: I would give up anything to have another real day with my king,

Jushtin: so How long have you two known each other

Luna: well his paprents and my parents have been friends since they were teenagers, so when they had kids they introduced us since we were chidren.

Festivia: did you guys have fun together?

Jushtin: did you get into Trouble?

Luna: how about I show you.

(Luna opens a portal taking them to a timeline in her life)

(Luna, jushtin and Festivia step through)

Jushtin: so where are you.

(luna points to herself and alex walking together)

Luna: Hey Alex I have been thinking, that maybe you, I mean We could

Alex: yes what is it

(Meteroa comes from behind putting her arms around both of them)

Meteroa: Come on guys lets do something fun today

Jushtin: that's meteora eclipsa's daughter

Luna: yes for a moment I have saw her as competition, for alex they had so much in common half monsters. They had tails. I felt they had a stronger connection

(Luna, meteroa and alex all enjoy a cornshake)

Festivia: you should have been confident and told him

(Luna speeds up her timeline to a different point, where Marry had trapped them in a prison)

Meteroa: so Luna about alex I know you like him, Like, Like Him. He is not really my type anyway. You really should just tell him how you feel after we get out of here of course.

Luna: I can't really find the words

Meteroa: say what is in your heart

(Luna, festvia and Jushtin leave Luna memories)

Luna: after that, we won I told him how I felt, and as it turned out he felt the same he was just like me a little nervous to reveal his true feelings

Festvia: well we will do all we can to get you back to him.

Luna: I Know,

Jushtin: now come on I heard some music the queens are throwing a party

(Luna opens the door, to the sound of music and all the queens having their own party)

Festivia: Lets Party.


	306. Chapter 306 Alex alone

Chapter 306 Alex Alone

(Alex reads to Luna still fossilized, Janna opens the door up a crack to peep inside)

Alex: tomorrow for sure you will be back to your self. I know it

(Janna leaves to star's office)

Janna: Hey Star Diaz

Star: Janna Lucitor

Janna: Can we talk

Star: of course take a seat

(Janna closes the door)

Star: Marco and Tom are out searching for a cure the boys are having their adventure

Janna: its what I wanted to talk about, Luna how long do you think it could take to actually find a cure. I am asking you to be realistic queen to queen.

Star: Well I could say a few months there is so any pieces we don't know, unless we see a miracle. It could be longer

Janna: its alex he has made this fantasy illusion Luna will wake up any day, I don't know how to tell him it might take longer.

Star: that tough, all he sees is her fossilized, I can see why he keeps trying to just say he will see her again, it hurts seeing him like this because when she does not wake up it will crush him

(Tom and Marco come to star's office)

Tom: what is going om

Janna: any new information about luna soul self

Marco: No we are trying to use magic detectors that could locate her, but we are picking up no signal

(days come and go day by day Janna is checking on alex reading books to Luna)

(Tom and Marco try to go far out to the end of mewni looking for any sense of magic)

Marco: nothing still no sign of Luna magic self

Tom: if we could track her how could we bring her back?

Marco: we have to try somehow.

(In the castle Janna goes to check on alex, but it not there)

janna: Alex? Alex?

(Janna leaves to star's room)

Janna: Star alex is not in luna's infirmary room

Star: he probably stepped out

Janna: I should of told him sooner these past few days he doesn't eat he doesn't sleep. I ma really worried about my son.

Star: then lets find him, he is probably just in some of his favorites spots lets try the arena first

(Janna and star head to the arena)

Higgs: Knight attention queen of mewni and queen of the underworld

(The knights quickly line up to solute the queens)

Star: higgs did alex come this way

Higgs: yes he did, He battled a few of my knights, then did that

(Higgs points to some burned equipment, and the knights still putting out some fires)

Janna: Alex did that

Higgs: he then left, I think he went into town

(Janna and Star go into the town of mewni, calling out for alex)

Janna: alex where are you,

Star: Come on Alex, lets talk.

(someone calls for Janna and Star, the mewman is a corn shake employee, he tells Star and janna that Alex had come to his shop, ordered two corn shakes and left.)

Janna: Two?

(Star and Janna leave after the shop keeper points that alex left out of the direction of mewni)

Janna: oh where oh where could he have gone, he could be anywhere

Star: I know the best spot in all mewni to have a date.

(Star and Janna head up to mewni mountain where at the Top Janna and Star spot alex)

Star: go talk to him, I will wait here

(Janna walks behind alex)

Alex: Hi Mom

(Janna sits down next to alex, Janna begins to see tears in alex eyes.)

Alex: I know she is not coming back for a while, but if I say it out loud it will be true, so I keep pretending she is fine, I even got her a corn shake pretending she would drink it today when she walk up

Janna: your father and I, were worried you would not eat you didn't talk to us.

(Janna puts her arm around alex, picking his head up and wiping away tears, the sun sets and janna star and alex return home)

(The next day Janna finds alex back in his original spot in Luna room)

alex: Oh Mom anyehere you want to go

Janna: are you sure, what about Luna

Alex: I cant spend my time in here I should be out there with everyone looking for her, I don't want to make you worry anymore.

(Janna and alex set off on their own adventure to help find a solution for Luna)

Janna: glad to see you smile.


	307. Chapter 307 Hope

Chapter 307 Hope.

(Janna and Tom open Alex's door to find Him meditating)

Janna: alex what are you doing

Alex: a trick, dad told me about that when two peoples connections is strong they can locate each other even if they are far away. He said he would do this to check on you when you were teenager

Tom: alex

(Tom blushes a bit while janna laugh)

Janna: well Im glad you were worrying about me

(Janna gives Tom a kiss on the cheek)

Tom; well anything

Alex: No.

(The past few days Tom and Marco have been visiting other dimensions, but the magic director has not picked up anything on Luna, Janna and alex have been to Luna's favorite spots looking for a attachment of Luna's somewhere.)

Star: its been about 2 months, Luna is still out there somewhere I can feel it

(Star keeps working on her paper work)

(Alex and Janna head to the underwater kingdom)

Marry: queen and prince of the underworld, great to see you

Alex: any trace

Marry: No we have been using a magic sonar to look for a signal for Luna, sorry but the sea is not reporting anything back.

Alex: her magic signal is not down here on the ocean floor

Marry: we will keep running signals and report anything back

(alex returns with Janna to mewni just as marco and Tom come back)

Marco: No Luck?

(janna and alex shake their heads)

(everyone heads to the Star's office)

Star: I guess another failed day.

Marco: the magic signal cant be reached, we used a lock of Luna's hair to use for a magic detector that could locate her DNA or magic code

Star: we need to look for a new angle

Marco: Tom and I have checked Luna's favorite spots in different dimensions to see if she left a piece of her self anywhere

Janna: we checked the ocean floor signals have been going out for about two weeks now, and nothing.

(Alex leaves to Luna infirmary room)

Janna: Im glad he is doing better, but if you look at him he is not the same, until Luna comes back

(Luna spends her time goofing off with the queens and visiting other queens timelines)

Luna: I feel a little bad I keep looking at my family they are working do hard, and here I am goofing off like it's a vacation

Festivia: Look Luna the sad thing is we cant communicate with them in the outside world, so we spend our day relaxing and enjoying each others company, Hey Comet how is your baby girl

(Comet opens a portal to show Moon with River, angie and rafeal)

Comet: she has grown so much how much I wished I could have seen is for real, she lost me so young having to take that responsibility of queen.

(The queens gather around, to look through their chapters in the book of spells)

rhina: I know lets take a look at Luna's chapter

(Luna opens the spell book to show everyone her chapter)

Festivia: magic orbs

Luna: yes I thought of a special attack that could use attack, as well as defend myself it attack at all enemies, protect myself from all attacks.

(Luna keeps flipping through)

solaria: I have seen you use my obliterate, even use a special style wit two fingers to focus on one target.

Luna: thanks means a lot coming from you.

(The other queens leave one after the other to their rooms, while Luna stays looking at her chapter)

Luna: I wonder?

(Luna opens to a blank piece of paper and begins writing)

Luna: don't worry, if this works I could see everyone again soon.

(alex picks up the book of spells next to Luna's bed, when ne notices a page with some writing on it)

Alex: could it be

(alex leaves to Star's room)

Alex: you have to see this

(alex shows the message in Luna's chapter)

alex: dear everyone, I have been in the book of spells after the battle I was transported here, I have been living with the other queens, and I have been able to keep a eye on anything you have done these past months sadly I lack any communication so I am writing this message in the book to hope it connections to the book in the outside world you can read it, if you are reading this, please write in the book)

(alex writes Yes, a message later appears hi alex sorry to keep you worrying, But I can see you, sorry you cant see me.)

(alex begins to smile, everyone celebrates as they have finally found Luna connection)

Star: I knew it I always did now we have gotten closer a real miracle.


	308. Chapter 308 Message to you

Chapter 308 Message to you

(as everyone begins to wipe away tears of joy, they all look at the book to think what next)

Marco: so she is in the book with the other queens so how do we pull her out

Eclipsa: let me help

Star: eclipsa

Meteroa: let me get a look

Marco: wait what is going on.

Eclipsa: I used my spying spell to see what you were doing

Meteroa: when we saw you found out where Luna is we had to come quickly

Star: I saw Luna summon the queens of the past, all to help us in the battle with the monsters of despair maybe with enough magic we could bring back Luna.

(meteroa, eclipsa, Star, and Marco place their hands on the book trying, but fail to activate the book)

Star: No use, guess it was only hopeful thinking.

(Star takes her hand away but spills some ink on the pages of the book)

Star: Oh no I am such a idiot,

(Star tries to wipe awau the ink, but the ink disappears in the book)

Star: I wonder

(Star takes a pen, and writes a message dear Luna can you see us now, can you do something the message disappears, only for a message to appear under it. HI Mom yes I can see you, sorry this is all I can do to communicate to you.)

Marco: Its like a one way mirror she is in a place we cant see her.

(Star writes another message to Luna we are going to get you out some how just wait, a message again appears I will be waiting)

(Alex, Tom and janna head home, eclipsa and Meteroa head home as well)

(Star and Marco continue to write messages in the book, that are then answered, moments later by luna.)

Marco: star I am turning in, you coming

Star: In a minute.

(The next morning marco returns to the office, to find star asleep with her face in the book, Marco smiles and takes out one of his old hoodies and puts it around her)

Marco: I Love you.

(Marco works on the paper work letting star sleep, star wakes up a few hours later)

star: what happened, what time is it.

Marco: you were asleep at your desk I decided to work on the paper work

Star: thanks Marco, where is the book.

Marco: I gave it to alex, he came in very quietly he wanted to talk to Luna.

(star helps Marco with the rest of the paper work)

(In the arena, alex sits in the stand watching the knights with the book on his lap)

(alex writes messages back and fourth, with Luna feeling a happy he is finally able to have a actual conversation with Luna after so long)

(Higgs looks to see alex laughing, when the knights all leave for laps, higgs calls alex down from the stand)

Higgs: so what has you in such a good mood.

(alex shows higgs the messages he has been having with Luna)

higgs: what is all this

alex: we found Luna, apparently she is in the book, she can also see us through a portal.

(a message appears in the book, saying Hello captain.)

higgs: so she is trapped in there

alex: we are trying to think of ways to get her out, but right now its just great to be able to talk to her again.

(The knights return and circle alex and higgs)

Mj: captain what are you doing?

Ashley: can we see?

(higgs shows the rest of the knights the messages explaining everything.)

Mj: so she is alive

(ashley hugs Mj, alex and amy cry tears of joy. Higgs hands the book back to alex)

Higgs: tell her we are waiting for her to return, and we cant wait.

(alex returns to stars office)

Star: we are getting closer, we just need one more miracle and we can have our luna back.

(alex leaves back to his home in the underworld)

Marco: one more miracle, is asking a lot it could be a little longer till we get that miracle

Star: I can wait, she is right here we just need to be smart and find a way to get her home

Marco: I know, we will use our knowledge and what Luna knows to find a way to bring her home, their has to be some kind of portal, some way to be able to free Luna.

Star: at least she is not alone, the past queens must be taking good care of her

Marco: she said she has been able to view her past, and relieve moments

Star: that would be a great vacation, a way to look at our memories

Marco: to look back where it all started, to see how I got to fall in love with you from start to now.

(Star pulls marco in for a kiss)

Star: I Love you Marco ubaldo diaz Butterfly, and soon we will be a family again.


	309. Chapter 309 Running out of time

Chapter 309 Running out of time.

(weeks go by, making three Months since Luna was fossilized)

(Alex opens the door with the book of spells, to sit next to Luna and be able to contact her in the book, Alex writes in the Book, Luna are you there, Luna responds right here. I wish you can see me, just like I see you.)

(Meteroa opens the door)

Meteroa: How is she

Alex: we are talking now, but her body still remains fossilized and we have not got any closer, to finding the cure.

Meteroa: well I cant wait for the day to see that smile again.

(alex looks over to Luna, and sees a small crack in her hair, with a piece falling off)

Alex: No, Luna she is falling apart

(alex begins to panic as another piece of Luna's hair is cracked off)

Meteroa: the process has started

(Luna writes in the book are you alright you ok, alex what is happening)

(alex and meteroa run off to star's office)

Alex: we have a situation, Luna has begun to crack, if she turns to dust this will be for nothing we will lose her forever.

(star and Marco head to Luna's room, to see her hair has begun to crack away, and turn to dust.)

Marco: No Luna, quick get someone to try and repair these cracks.

(star tries to use her magic, to repair the cracks, but nothing happens)

Star: no, not like this, not when we are so close.

(star takes the book of spells to back to her office and begin reading as fast as she can)

Marco: I will head out to find anything to patch the cracks so they don't grow

Meteroa: I will go with My mom, we could find something.

(Luna sits in empty with no word from her parents, only viewing their actions

Solaria: what is happening,

Luna: looks like I might be staying a bit longer, my body has begun to crack in a few days my body will be dust and I will be with all of you forever.

Festivia: as much as we like you, its not your time yet,

Luna: thanks but I can see my body its beginning to crack, I will be dust.

(Star finishes reading all the pages, nothing I cant find anything, what is worse any magic speeds up the cracking process)

(Marco returns, with eclipsa and meteroa)

Star: anything

(The group shakes their heads no.)

Star: why, why why. This is not fair. We are so close and just as we are their we hit a road block, please one more miracle I don't care where or who its from just give me that.

(Alex stands by Luna, watching as pieces of her hair crack and turn to dust.)

Alex: This might be the last time I see you

Janna: alex why don't you come with your father and I to look for something to help Luna.

Alex: I want to see her, this might be the last time I do.

Tom: come on son,

(alex leaves with his parents to take a journey to try and find a way to stop the cracking)

(Higgs and Hunter come to Luna's room to drop off flours)

Hunter: we are not giving up on you

Higgs: princess, I wish I could have been as brave as you, please come back your in their fight. Don't let yourself become dust.

(Luna sits down looking through her history)

Comet: you ok Luna

Luna: just looking though my life.

(Luna looks through her best memories, speeding up to different memories, getting to the last memory she has using her spell to destroy the monsters of despair)

Luna: will this be might last memory, that last thing I do.

Comet: I understand that, I remember my last memory, face to face with toffee. As I lost my life I only thought of my daughter moon.

Festivia: each of the queen's history ends eventually where we can't create new memories, but I promise this wont be your last memory.

Luna: thank you, I wont forget these moments, but being surrounded by family has been wonderful.

(alex, janna and Tom finish their search)

Alex: Mom, dad I am going to say good night to Luna

(alex goes to see Luna, when he opens the door she sees two people in hoods, alex uses two fire balls to blast their hoods off, revealing Duncan and Sydney)

Alex: what are you two doing here, are you going to try and destroy Luna fossilized body while she is vulnerable.

Syndey: wait, wait you go it all wrong

(alex eyes go Blue her blue fire forms around him,)

alex: this is all your fault the reason why Luna is like this.

(Lighting begins to form around alex's hands, using his power to take down Sydney and Duncan. )

Alex: do you enjoy seeing her like this fossilized cracking, she will be gone any day now, and we are trying to save her and you are trying to brake her.

(Alex sends a signal out alerting the entire castle)

Alex: its time for you to answer for your crimes ounce and for all, no running away this time.


	310. Chapter 310 Trust the untrustworthy 1

Chapter 310 Trust the Untrustworthy part 1

(alex Hits a alarm sounding off though the Entire castle)

Star: that's coming from Luna's room, Marco wake up

Marco: Im up lets see what the trouble is

(Higgs and Hunter wake up next)

Higgs: get it in gear soldier do you hear that lets move, move move, move.

(Hunter and higgs get going to Luna's room)

(Mj, ashley amy and Seth follow behind them)

Hunter: what is happening

Higgs: don't know must be urgent if the alarm is going off

(The knights see Star and Marco standing in the doorway, when they see what they are all staring at their faces all say the same thing, a shocked look as they see the two traitors in Luna's infirmary room)

Higgs: what are you to doing here?

Alex: I found them in hear

Higgs: Knight arrest these two, I will figure something to do with them, locking them just in another prison is not good enough

Sydney: wait, wait you got all wrong.

Duncan: yes please

Higgs: what do I have wrong, didn't you two try assonate the king and princess, didn't you try to over throw all of mewni with that army, and didn't you help free the monsters of despair

Duncan and Sydney: YES

Alex: look at Luna now she is stuck in this state, my poor sweet Luna. She has begun to crack and turn to dust and its all your fault

(Sydney takes out a pair of scissors, and slides them to marco)

Sydney: those are the real scissors, we have had them all this time, I am tire of running. I blame myself for what happened to luna, she tried to warm me over and over giving me chance after chance to make things right, my brother here believed she was right and we should just turn our selves in forget about the leader, I twisted his arm I made him do what I thought was right. When I saw what those monsters did to the leader, I knew they could not be controlled and what ever happened next was all my fault. So I am here to help to save luna, and then you can do what ever you want throw me in a prison for the rest of my life I don't care but its time I pay for my actions.

Star: How exactly can you help, we have been searching for months without any results.

(Duncan tosses something over to marco)

Marco: ok what am I looking at

Duncan: a small pieces of one the monsters of despairs fingers, when they crumbled my sister and I found a small enough piece to carry and look for a way to restore it, and now we have found it.

Star: keep talking

Sydney: a small magic pool, seems unique when we discovered it, and dropped that piece in it was completely restored, we can take you if it worked on the monster finger, then it could work on Luna too

Mj: I don't know about this, it seems to weird, we could be walking into a trap

Marco: Star you said we need a miracle this is the chance we have

Higgs: I don't trust them, they could slip away any moment leaving us vulnerable, or they just want the strongest people out of the castle for a counter attack while we are away

(Sydney and Duncan drop to their knees)

Duncan: I understand I don't blame you for thinking about this, but Luna only has two days at most till she is dust so please let us do something good for this kingdom for ounce

Higgs: alright, seth and Mj keep a close eye on them, we are leaving. You two better be right and no funny business.

(alex picks up Luna fossilized body and begins to leave mewni with everyone else.

Star: explain where are we going, if you say we are going to a magical pool, then why don't we go to the realm of magic.

Sydney: this magic pool is different, queen butterfly I am begging you for your trust luna will be back ounce this trip is over.

Marco: just remember no funny business, no double cross, and running away

Sydney: how could I when I have MJ right behind me, why would I ever want to run away from him

Ashley: keep moving, stop all that talking, I know your just trying to annoy me

Sydney: sorry old habits die hard, it was so much fun to flirt with him to make you jealous

(Sydney trips and falls to the ground)

Sydney: you must enjoy seeing me begging for help Ashley, I understand if you don't trust me the most out of anyone, but what I say is true. Luna does not have time left and my brother and I are the only option

Ashley: then keep walking, and no talking. The faster we get Luna back, the fast I can ship you someone real far, and finally never have to deal with you ever,

(Sydney and Duncan lead everyone to a cave, but everyone stops)

Duncan: again this is the only way to the pool of magic, if you think there is a surprise waiting for you there is not

Sydney: the cave has a lot of twist and turns, and you could get easily lost, but only we know the proper way. you don't have much time

(more pieces of luna's hair crack off getting closer to her head,

Sydney: the process is going to speed up that two days I gave you warning about seemed to be wrong, by my guess I would say she only has a couple of hours, so what is it going to be.

(ashley pushes Sydney into the cave,)

ashley: you better be right about all of this, if we lose Luna, then a eye for a eye. I will take that pain onto you

Sydney: don't worry you are going to see great things.


	311. Chapter 311 Trust the untrustworthy 2

Chapter 311 Trust the Untrustworthy part 2

(the cave is lit with being a guiding light)

Ducan: just keep following us, there are a lot of twist and turns with different paths.

Mj: these crystals almost look like, the ones from that cave mission a few years ago.

Ashley: they do look similar

Sydney: because they are, you only saw one part of the tunnel, this is a different part, we are very close. How is Luna

Alex: her hair is almost gone, and her body has begun to crack as well

Duncan: then we should move faster

(Amy and seth keep a close watch on Sydney and Duncan as they continue to move, always one hand on their sword)

Duncan: still don't trust us I get it.

(Luna's body begins to crack even more,)

alex: please, please can we hurry

Sydney: we are almost there, we are vey close.

(after a few more twist and turns, everyone comes across two paths)

Star: alright which one?

Sydney: let me think, which one was it

Marco: you said we can trust you, so trust the right path.

Duncan: alright

(Duncan leads everyone to the left path)

Duncan: we are almost there, don't worry Luna will be back shorty.

MJ: hope you are right or you will be paying the consequences

Duncan: I know, Luna doesn't have much time, only another half four maybe less.

Alex: then stop moving so slow and take us there.

Sydney: we are about there, can't you feel it.

(star and marco begin to sense, a strong intense magic.)

(at the end of the cave a large pool of magic)

star: this feeling what, what is this

Sydney: enchanted waters, its pretty amazing

(higgs hips her sword into the water, then pulls it back, to see the sword shines brightly, flowing with magic)

Duncan: these water can give magic to anything, some thing as simple as a rock, or like example your sword, if another sword made contact with it I am sure it will simply cut the other sword in half enjoy

(The other knights take their swords and dip it into the water)

Sydney: now throw luna fossilized body into the water

Alex: say what?

Star: can we just poor a small bit onto her

Sydney: no her whole body at the same time must feel the magic this is about trust so please just do it

(star and marco both look at luna's fossilized form)

Alex: alright

(alex drops luna into the water, her body sinks deeper and deeper into the pool till it cant be seen)

Sydney: and now we wait

Alex: we wait so this could all be for nothing, I knew you had been plotting something

(the knights point there swords at Sydney and Duncan)

Duncan: we said this was about trust.

(Luna's soul body begins to glow)

Luna: Looks like its time to go.

Festivia: take care.

Solaria: we will see you again, when its your time to join us right now you have others waiting

Comet: remember we will be watching over you.

Crescenta: Im going to miss you.

Jushtin have a wonderful life

Skywynee: take good care, and keep writing in the book.

Rhina: remember to be smart, think creatively

Celena: It was a joy having you with us

Dirhennia: Goodbye Luna the love.

(Luna begins to fade away, while the queens cry and wave goodbye)

(The water begins to glow brightly, and Luna pops out of the water and gets out)

(Alex hugs luna followed by star and marco)

Higgs: you gave us a real scare kid

(Sydney and Duncan stay where they are, and surrender to the knight)

(everyone heads back to the castle, Luna checks herself in the mirror)

Alex: its nice to have you back

Luna: My hair its shorter, I saw it turned to dust.

Alex: your back I missed you so much

(Luna kissed alex)

Luna: I missed that, now I am back there is so much I need to do.


	312. Chapter 312 Trial of the traitors

Chapter 312 Trial of the traitors

(Luna wakes up with alex, for the first time in months)

luna: you were already up

alex: I thought I would let you sleep

Luna: I slept for basically 2 months.

(luna and alex leave to star's office)

Star: Luna, I'm go glad your back, also I do love your short hair

Marco: im sure, there so much you want to do

Luna: there is, I have so much to see, I did get to see a lot with the other queens, I need to get back to being me.

(Luna and alex leave, heading off next to the arena)

Higgs: Knights, our princess has returned.

(the knights solute Luna)

Luna: higgs I want to talk to you where are Duncan and Sydney

Higgs: absolutely not, they are in the castle dungeon they are being given a bit better food, but they are being moved to a new prison

Luna: what, but without them I would not be around, I would of turned to dust

Higgs: this is not for a discussion, princess I know how you feel, you most feel like you owe them something.

Luna: I do though, I owe them my life, I was saved by them

(Luna leaves angrily,)

alex: Higgs I know what you mean. Luna believes she can always save everyone

(two guards block Luna's path to the dungeon)

Guard: sorry princess orders are orders, they are being moved later tonight

(Luna uses her magic to freeze the knights in their place)

Luna: sorry, but I have to talk to them.

(Luna heads down to the dungeon to find duncan and Sydney in their cells)

Sydney: glad your with us, im happy it worked out.

Duncan: it was lucky we got you there in time

Luna: that's why I am here I am going to convince my parents the knights, everyone to give you a trial, I will defend you and give you your freedom

Sydney: Luna we don't want that

Luna: what?

Duncan: my sister and I talked about it, and we are fine with the decision.

Luna: you will be locked in prison forever

Sydney: Luna we have done horrible things, just because we do one thing good does not erase all the bad we have done

Duncan: your name is luna the love you try and give it to everyone, and try and to see it always in others

Sydney: its time to let us go, you can save someone that does not wand to be saved.

Luna: I could try we could give you a fair chance

Duncan: what about our past crimes, when we made a attempt on you and your fathers life, when we try to destroy mewni with the hooded members, when we set those monsters free.

Sydney: we have never paid in full for those crimes.

Duncan: so we are choosing, to go back willingly we are accepting our crimes.

(Luna leaves in tears, after hearing this from Sydney and Duncan, the guards unfrozen.)

Alex: Luna come with me.

(alex opens the castle doors, to see marry Marine waiting for her)

alex: I thought you two could use a talk.

Marry: follow me Luna.

(Luna and Marry take a walk to the ocean)

Marry: I heard about everything, you being fossilized, your parents always try to find something at the bottom of the ocean to look for a way to cure you

Luna: in the end it was Duncan and Sydney who really saved me.

Marry: do you remember when you saved me

Luna: I do

Marry: I had committed my own crimes, you reached out to me, even though a lot were against it you still kept trying. I was forgiven for those two the only way they can truly be forgiven if they stop running, they don't take a short cut and they see their punishment to the end, maybe in time in a few year or so they can forgive themselves and come back to mewni, but right now this is how they want to find forgiveness

Luna: I understand, I just thought I could help them

Marry: they helped you, that's what they wanted.

(as night falls duncan and Sydney are taken out of their cells, Luna is waiting for them)

Luna: let me do this at least, I will take you to your prison cell.

(duncan and Sydney leave with Luna to the prison)

Luna: I thought about what you said, and I hope when I am queen, I can at least here me out and reduce your sentence. Possibly find a place for you that's not a prison maybe you can help around the castle

Duncan: that sounds nice, but only after we have truly spent time for what we have done.

(duncan and Sydney step into their prison cells, and bow to luna)

Sydney: we are glad we could have done at least one thing good, now live a good life

Duncan: we know this is not goodbye you could not help yourself we will see you again soon.

(Luna steps back into the portal to mewni, looking one last look at the sibling smile.)


	313. Chapter 313 The last big Project

Chapter 313 The last big project.

(The morning sun wakes up Hunter to see higgs is not in bed)

Hunter: Oh no am I late, higgs is going to be making me do laps all day

(Hunter runs to the area to find it empty)

Hunter: hello anyone here

Higgs: I gave them the day off

(hunter turns around to see higgs standing in the tunnel)

Hunter: really you gave them the entire day off

Higgs: with everything that has happened with those monsters and finding a save Luna, they deserve it.

(hunter points to some rolled up papers in Higgs hand)

Hunter: what you have their

Higgs: my final report for Duncan and Sydney

Hunter: what have you written down

Higgs: a detailed list of their history, starting with their family who infiltrated inot the knights of mewni to hatch a plot against Marco and Luna, their training to being knights. They were very skilled. Their battle against us with those hooded member, then their break out from the prison their assistance in freeing the monsters of despair, then finally their help in saving the princess.

Hunter: all of that, you wrote all of that in one report

Higgs: I was their captain, I trained them watch them grow. They betrayal of us hurt me because they had the trust of the other knights and they had my trust as well. to be honest I am proud of their final moments such bravery to chose to help, give them a moment to redeem them selves. To do one thing right, and after all that they didn't lie, they had no tricks, they went willingly to prison.

Hunter: you know Luna wanted to get their full freedom with a trial

Higgs: Yes and I know what was said, they wanted to pay for their crimes to be honest I am proud of them in what was their final act, they didn't use it as a card get get their full freedom they just wanted to help.

(in the office star and marco work on the paper work)

Marco: Ok I am just going to say it, how is their this much paper work, after all the progress we made in mewni, after every crazy adventure and new experience we go through the one thing we always have is stacks of paper work.

Star: My mom said a queens job is never done there is always something to do.

Marco: well its just crazy we still fill out these entire requests.

Star: Im fine with it, we are together, that's what I care about, is always having you with me, we have always been together since that day I met you on earth, and everyday with you is perfect

(star and Marco continue to sign documents, Marco looks out the window to see Luna and alex walking together)

Luna: what should be do, go to lava lake beach and go surfing, so to the snow mountains and ride down the mountain

Alex: take it easy, its only been few days since you have been back, don't you want to slowly get back to the swing of things

Luna: yea, but I missed so much; I want to have fun more adventures

(alex and Luna walk through mewni, but Luna stops, and looks back)

alex: Luna what, is something wrong

Luna: I wonder are they watching me.

Alex: who?

Luna: the queens, they said they would be watching over me, I can't see them, but I wonder if they are watching.

(alex and Luna see the other knights enjoying their day off)

Luna: MJ, ashley no knight training

MJ: higgs gave us us the day off show enjoying a corn shake, with my wife and our son

Sydney: will here has been trying to train with his toy sword

Will: Luna I missed you

Luna: I missed you too

(alex and Luna leave to continue their walk)

alex: learn any new magic

Luna: Oh yes check this out

(Luna places her hand on the ground, she focuses her magic, creating a tree that grows to full height in moments, that sprouts fruit.)

(Luna sits on one of the branches and takes a bite)

Luna: delicious

Alex: that's insane

Luna: well incase we ever had a fire, and burned down the forest I wanted to quickly fix it.

(luna climbs down and heads back to mewni)

(star and Marco finish the final bit of paper work)

Marco: all done, just in time too

(marco yawns)

Star: actually marco we have one more thing to sign and it's a big one

Marco: aright hand it over I will read it over

(Marco reads the document)

Marco: your serious about this,

(Star nods her head, Marco gives star a quick kiss and signs the paper work)

Star: Its finally time.

(Star files the document which is the official wedding invitation to Luna and Alex's wedding day)

Star: The day is coming we have a lot to do.


	314. Chapter 314 Friends becoming family

Chapter 314 Friends becoming family

(Star and Marco sit in their office, on the other side of the desk Janna and Tom sit down)

Tom: so what did you want to speak to us about

Janna; could this wait till later

Marco: we waned it to be earlier so Alex and Luna wont walk in.

(Star passes the invitation to Janna and Tom)

Janna: I see now

Tom: you are passing the crown to your daughter

Star: the truth is I have had this invitation on my desk for a little while now.

Janna: really?

Star: well I wanted to do all of this months ago, but that monster of despair came up so we could not have a celebration like this.

Janna: so what do you need from us?

Marco: well this is going to be a union of our two families, as well as our kingdoms

Star: which means as the oldest of the families, they will have double the responsibilities of running two kingdoms

Tom: I see that will be a lot of work for them

Marco: another bit is keeping this all a surprise for them till its time.

(Luna yawns, she gets a incoming call from alex)

Luna: morning Alex

Alex: I'm about to head over to mewni

(Luna quickly heads to her moms office to find it locked, Luna heads off to wait for alex)

alex: Luna, do you want to check out the arena

(Luna and alex watch the knights compete with each other)

Mj: Hey Luna

(Luna waves to Mj, Seth uses that distraction to take him down)

Mj: what was that about

Seth: you didn't pay attention, eyes on the prize

(Higgs blows her whistle and the knights begin to line up)

Higgs: I hope you enjoyed your day off because your going to give me double your work today, now obstacle course go now

(each knight takes their turn on the course)

Higgs: very good knights move through it smoothly

(The knights finish the obstacle course)

Higgs: now knights up the mountain move.

Ashley she is definitely pushing us hard today

Amy: we got a day off its very rare she gives one of those out.

(seth and Mj fight to stay ahead of each other)

Mj: oh you want to truly compete

(seth and Mj keep trying to get the advantage on the way to the top)

seth: Not yet I want allow you to beat me

(MJ and seth get to the top of the mountain, while they fight as they run on their way back they both trip them selves up falling down to the ground)

(ashley gets past both Mj and seth and returns to the arena in first place)

(the other knights make it to the arena, and finally Mj and seth)

MJ: Ok I think we need a truce, we pull each other down instead helping each other up.

Seth: truce then

(MJ extends his hand and seth takes it and shake hands)

Higgs: that's all for today knights, Hunter come with me our king and queen said to come and visit them after training

(Luna and alex leave the arena while higgs and hunter head to the office)

Higgs: my queen you wanted to see us

Star: yes we have news to share

Marco: in the coming month Luna and alex are going to be married, they will become the new king and queen.

Higgs: so what are you asking for me

Marco: well one don't treat luna and alex differently we want them to be surprised, the second is we need a few things and would hope you can help us.

Hunter: of course we will be delighted to help our new king and queen.

Higgs: those two young ones, I have seen them grow up now I will serve them as captain. My king and queen I want to say this now it has been a honor serving you as the captain

Marco: at ease captain Higgs

Janna: there is so much to do with so little time

Tom: I knew when my son was born he would be a great king one day, and now that day comes where I pass my crown to him

(everyone discusses plans and preparation for all the decorations and invite begin to be sent out)

Marco: remember this is a secret till its time; they are very clever they could try and figure it out before its time so lets keep it quite.

(janna and Tom smile as they continue to work toward the wedding)

Janna: Hey Marco guess we are going to be officially family now

(Janna gives Marco one of her looks that she would give when they were teenagers when she would mess with him all the time)


	315. Chapter 315 Stop the despair

Chapter 315 Stop the despair

(serena wakes up shocked and runs out of her room in a hurry, passing alex)

alex: Luna where are you going

Luna: come with me we have to hurry

Alex: what is so important

Luna: something I remembered, I just need to make a quick stop at my parents office

(Luna knocks on her parents office door)

Luna: mom, dad can you please open the door I need to talk to you

(star and Marco panic as they quickly put all the planning for the wedding away)

Star: Ok you can come in

(Luna opens the door with alex)

Star: yes what is it

Luna: I am going to be out for the day

Marco: oh where are you going?

Luna: to see my sister real quick I will be back later today

(luna takes alex's hand and runs out to the castle)

Luna: ok wait one moment, I have to concentrate

(Luna closes her eyes and makes a portal to the multiverse)

Luna: lets get going

(Luna and alex leave through the multiverse)

alex: can you explain what we are doing

Luna: well I was thinking since we had the monsters of the despair then this world has the monsters of despair too.

(luna opens the to the castle to see star and Tom)

Star: Luna its been so long are you here to see serena

Luna: yes, and I have to talk to you and Tom

Tom: what is it?

Luna: the Monsters of despair

(Tom drops his stack of paper and has a look of shock and horror)

(serena opens the door)

Serena: mom, dad I am going see Danny diaz

(serena runs and hugs Luna when she sees her)

serena: Luna you're here what a surprise and you brought alex too, and what is that I see, a ring are you getting married

Luna: Yes, and I see a ring on your finger too, did danny ask you to marry him.

Serena: Oh yes he asked me no to long ago, oh dad what is wrong your making a weird face

Tom: those monsters of despair are the worst of the worst, how did you know

Luna: I fought them it's a really long story of what happened

Star: Tom what are these monsters of despair

Tom: terrible large monsters, that have been locked in a cage underneath the underworld castle, wait you fought them and survived.

Luna: well sort of its part of the story, I came here to check to make sure they were still locked in the cage. Also to give you warning that those monsters could be set free. The wand is the key keep it safe.

Serena: I want to see what she is talking about

(Tom decides to take everyone to the underworld, on the way Luna tells her entire story of what happened when she faced the monsters)

Serena: its amazing your alive

Luna: I know I thought I was a done for, but I put my life on the line for mewni

(Tom takes everyone down to the basement of the underworld)

Tom: we are here

(everyone stares up at a huge gate at the monsters of despair)

Luna: that's them alright

Serena: you fought all of them

Luna: yes, with their power they almost destroyed all of mewni, I don't want to see this world face the same punishment.

Serena: Ok I want to go home, they are giving me the creeps, I want to see Danny

(everyone begins to head back, but turn around when they see Luna staring up at the Monsters of despair)

Tom: Luna what are you doing

Luna: I wonder

(Luna puts her hand on gate, Luna eyes glow Serena and Star can feel incredible amount of magic power)

Luna: Time magic speed

(The cage begins to glow the monsters of despair all turn to stone,)

Tom: what did you do?

Luna: well remember how I told you I beat them I sealed them in a trap of magic so I felt I could do the same with the cage, just from the outside so I would not be effected)

Serena: she is on a totally different league then me, what kind of crazy magic training has she done

Luna: that was too easy glad it worked though, wish I knew I could do this.

(everyone leaves back to Mewni)

Serena: so I was going see danny now, I'm still shocked about what I saw

(Luna and alex leave back to their time line.)


	316. Chapter 316 Protect the secret

Chapter 316 Protect the secret

(Luna sits with alex as they enjoy the run set)

alex: I still cant believe how easy that was.

Luna: I only was able to do that because of the queens of the past, rina gave me a secret of knowledge to have a perfect memory of all the spells in that book, as well as that special time magic spell, to speed up time that fast for million of years pass in seconds, as I said before I had to use a trap to make sure they could not escape. if only I knew that spell when we first encountered the monsters of despair we could of avoided what happened.

Alex: still you lucked out you could help them out,

(the sun sets, alex and Luna head back to the castle to see janna and Tom walking out of star's office)

alex: weird my parents have been coming to mewni more and more recently

(star and marco close the office door, star uses her magic to put a magic lock on the door)

alex: something secret is going on, want to play spy and find out

Luna: a little investigation sounds fun.

(alex leaves back to the underworld, Luna tries to open the door, but to no lock)

luna: mom must of put a special combination to keep people out, what are you hiding mom.

(the next morning alex meets up with luna)

alex: I left early so my parents would not see me

(Luna and alex wait for Janna and Tom to meet with Marco and star.)

Luna: feels like old times doesn't it

Alex: we have done this before, but would they tell us if we have a big secret, we are not children anymore don't know why they are still keeping secrets

(Luna knocks hard on star's door, star opens the door)

star: yes Luna

luna: I know your hiding something your locking your door again, your keeping something from me

(star gives Luna a smile)

star: Oh I am sorry about that we were surprising a vacation for all of us together we just didn't want you to know

Luna: then why exactly were you being secretive?

Marco: it was supposed to be a big surprise between the six of us we just felt after all that happened you could use a vacation away from mewni just there is so many dimensions we wanted to pick the best destinations

Janna: we are not going to do just one place we felt we could go to other places too wouldn't that be fun

Tom: now you know any place you want to tell us, we will put it on the list

(the adults give Luna and alex convincing smile)

alex: oh well that would be exciting

(Luna leaves the office and takes alex hand)

alex: you believe them

Luna: Not for a second, I have a new plan.

(star puts the plans for the wedding in a secret spot)

star: That was a good story, but luna could see right through us, so we have to be be careful and make it seem like everything is normal.

(star and Marco leave the office with janna and Tom)

Janna: do you think they believed you

Star: No, but I set a few precautions that would make the lie a bit believable.

Marco: we could just tell them and avoid all this

Star: this is a bit more fun, I want it to be a surprise.

Tom: Im just happy to see my son take over my spot as King

(star and Marco, with janna and Tom head to the arena)

Higgs: knights solute the king and queen of mewni and the underworld are here

Star: afternoon Higgs

Marco: we have a few things for you and your knights

(star and Marco hand each knight a list of tasks for the wedding)

Mj: so we are getting close to the wedding day, seems funny my niece each about to take her spot on the throne

Higgs: so I will have to get used to calling her queen Luna

(Higgs begins to laugh)

(That Night Luna and alex sneak through the office window)

Luna: guess my mom forgot to lock her window with Magic

(alex and Luna look around, Luna opens the desk drawer and finds the plans for the dimensional vacation)

Luna: I guess she was telling the truth this whole time, look at all these places they really put a lot of thought into it, sorry for not believing you

(luna puts the plans back and leaves with alex out the window)

Luna: I guess she was telling the truth the whole time

Alex: Luna its getting late I have to go

Luna: see you tomorrow as always

Alex: of course as always

(alex opens a portal to the underworld, star watches from her window as her daughter heads back inside the castle)

Marco: do you think she will believe you now

Star: Yes I do believe she will

Marco: good now come back to bed its getting late.


	317. Chapter 317 A queens Legacy

Chapter 317 A queens Legacy

(After weeks of planning, star and Marco each give small roles to knights, also after a couple more close calls by alex and Luna almost discovering the wedding secret the day is only a few days away)

Star: its almost here my era is coming to a end

(Star takes a seat at the top of the mountain feeling the window through her hair she looks out to all of mewni)

(The knights are half way through their exercises, finishing their combat and obstacle course exercises.)

Higgs: alright knights, one trip up the mountain then your done you have your orders to help with the wedding)

(The knights get ready)

Mj: How about a race seth

Seth: Oh really

Ashley: just remember what happened last time

Amy: oh yea, both are going to come in last

(ashley and amy start to laugh)

Higgs: and Go

(The knights take off, MJ and seth trip at the start falling behind)

Higgs: your being Timed if your time is not to my liking your doing laps till you drop

(Mj and seth get going to catch up)

(Marco works on the paper work while star is away)

Marco: where is star, she should be here

(The knights make it to the top of the mountain only for each of the knights to stop and stare while each knight makes it to the top)

Higgs: what is going on at least one of the knights should of returned

(Higgs gets going to the top of the mountain)

(Luna sits and waits for alex)

alex: Luna hey,

Luna: Oh alex, you would not believe it, I have the strangest feeling that when I was walking around the castle today people were giving me this weird look it felt kind of weird

(alex turns around to see two mewmans strangely staring at them)

alex: ok I see what you mean that's a bit uncomfortable, then lets go somewhere private

(Higgs makes it the top of the mountain angry to see the knights just staring)

Higgs: did you forget you are still running laps

(Higgs stops to see all the knights are all staring at star)

Higgs: queen butterfly, knights solute

Star: Morning Knights

Higgs: queen what are you doing

Star: just enjoying the view the kingdom it's so beautiful

Higgs: Uh Um, Knights head back down the mountain on the double

(as the knights turn around, the shadow of a dragon is seen, then a large dragon cycle lands on the top of the mountain)

Marco: star what are you doing

Star: here marco sit down with me

(Marco takes a seat next to star while the Knights all head down the mountain)

Marco: so what is it

Star: a queens Legacy, My mom would tell me about it. My grandmother legacy was trying to create unity with monsters and mewmans with a treaty, sadly this cost her, her own life giving my mom the legacy at a young age having to run mewni her way and making the decisions that shape mewni for the future. As for me you remember when you said I was going to run mewni my way well I have and My legacy is now coming to a close, with now our daughter taking the legacy of queen

Marco: I would not be worried she already has plenty of experience being the queen, she is a fighter just like you she can handle herself, don't forget alex he will be right by her side

Star: I know I wanted to see mewni what was my legacy I am very proud of what I have created

(star rest her head on Marco's shoulder)

Marco: want to go on a dragon cycle ride

(star gets on Nahcos and takes off to the sky, as marco and star fly through the sky they spot another dragon cycle)

Star: hey its Luna and alex

Marco: Hey Luna, having a nice time in the sky

Luna: Hey dad how about a little fun, a race

(Nachos roars Fire and takes off, Star holds on to Marco)

(Luna takes off on her own dragon cycle, Luna and Marco race neck and neck)

Marco: nice moves Luna

Luna: you taught me everything I know

Marco: Yes, But I didn't teach you all of my trick

(Marco flies upside down, and with a burst of speed to take the win in the race, Marco and Star land followed by Luna and alex)

Luna: that was incredible, you have to teach me all of your moves

Marco: I will someday, makes me feel young again with all of this excitement

(Luna hugs her dad, for Marco for a moment he remembers the moment he first held Luna

Marco: Im so proud of my daughter.

(Star smiles as she sees her husband and daughter)


	318. Chapter 318 You will be queen

Chapter 318 you will be queen

(star starts to remove small items off her desk)

marco: what are you doing?

Star: in a just a few days Luna will become queen so I want to have everything set up for her.

(star looks at old photos on her desk)

star: remember these, seems so long ago

Marco: I know the years flew by, now new memories will fill this desk.

Star: I love this photo

(star shows Marco the wedding photo)

Marco: it was our first official day as king and queen

Star: and this one

(star shows Marco the day Luna was born)

Marco: we became parents that day

Star: should, should we finally tell them

Marco: we have kept the secret hiden

Star: I don't think Luna is going to be happy we lied, but when she learns I think she will forgive us

(star makes a call to Luna)

Star: Honey please come to my office and if alex, is with you please bring him too

Luna: Ok Mom.

(hangs up her phone, while she sits with alex at a small shop in mewni)

luna: looks like mom is calling me to her office, said you should come too

(Luna and alex walk through mewni back to the castle into her moms office)

Luna: you wanted to see us

Marco: Now as we told you we were all planning on going on a special vacation, that's just not the case, only you two will be going

Alex: why isn't everyone coming

Star: well this trip is for your honeymoon

Luna: Honeymoon?

Star: everything has been planned out perfectly, in secret to avoid you learning early.

Marco: we are happy that you will be the new king and queen

Luna: your serious, I will be officially queen of mewni

Star: Yes as you can see I have begun to clear off my desk, so you can place your memories on here

Luna: I am ready to take up the responsibility, and that means I will be officially a lucitor

(Luna looks to alex)

Luna: and you will be a butterfly

Alex: as someone who is a monster I know mewni might not have the best history with that

Luna: it's a completely new age they will accept you as the new king no problems the bond of monster and mewmans have never been this close

Star: Now if you could, I have to finish the paper work for the last time,

(Star and marco begin to work on the stack of paper work for the last time together)

Marco: feels like the first time doesn't it

Star: I cant wait to be retired go on adventures and have fun just the two of us

(star and Marco almost finish the paper work when their parents open the door)

Moon: I am guessing by the smiles I saw on luna and alex I saw when we past them you told them

Marco: we did

River: how wonderful my grand daughter will be queen.

Angie: How beautiful their wedding will be

Rafeal: the ceremony the music the dancing.

Moon: can they handle it

Marco: of course Luna and alex have taken the responsibility of being king and queen

Star: they know the job of being king and queen they can do it full time.

Marco: feels weird passing the torch their day is almost here.

(the family finishes the paper work and final pieces for the wedding)

(higgs speaks to all the knights in the arena)

Higgs: tomorrow is the wedding, I need all of you on duty, now it is a special ceremony so come in your best attire, and have fun dance and party. Tonight will be very special

Mj: my little niece will be queen, feels so strange

Ashley: Makes her our boss

Seth: don't forget alex will be king,

Amy: we will all be ready

Higgs: great now your dismissed

(the knights leave except for hunter)

Higgs: seems like a true era is coming to a end

Hunter: a new one begins now

Higgs: makes me think to the future too, retirement might seem nice, a new captain, but that's a conversation for another time its time to focus on a wedding, tomorrow is a new age I am excited what is brings.


	319. Chapter 319 New queen new era

Chapter 319 New queen new era

(Mewmnans and Knights set up for the wedding, making the whole ball room of mewni perfect for the coronation of Luna becoming the queen of mewni)

Mj: My brother and star spent a lot of time on the details

Ashley: I know everything looks great

Seth: its going to be a beautiful ceremony

Amy: don't forget all the dancing

Hunter: brings back a lot of memories

Higgs: you have seen a lot of weddings didn't

Hunter: yes, to see the young princess I trained become queen

(Star helps Luna with her dress and the finishing touches on her hair)

Star: You look Perfect

(Luna smiles)

Luna: did you feel nervous for your wedding,

Star: a bit, but more excited because I was marrying my best friend., and soon we would have a child together.

(Luna blushes, about having a child of her own with alex)

Marco: can I come in to see My daughter

(Luna runs and Hugs her father)

Marco: no tears ok,

Luna: how much longer till the ceremony

Marco: just checked everything is almost ready you are going to love everything

(Tom helps alex with his Underworld outfit,)

Tom: my boy is getting married, you and Luna will be running mewni and The underworld

Janna: Alex I am so excited for you to start your new life

Alex: Than you for everything you have done

(Hunter opens the door)

Hunter: we are ready

(Janna and Tom leave to take their seats)

(Higgs opens the door)

Higgs: Luna we are ready

(Marco and Star take their seats)

Jackie: hey Star butterfly diaz

Star: Im so glad you came

Jackie: of course with that invitation you sent I had to come.

Oskar: we are so excited

Chris: this place is amazing

Star: I see you have your son where is your oldest

Jackie: Up in front alex ask him to be his best man, they became pretty good friends

(meteroa stands up as the maid of honor waiting for alex and Luna)

(Music begins to play and alex walks down first he turns and waits for Luna)

(Music begins to play everyone stands and watches as Luna walks down the isle straight to alex)

(tears begins to flow on star's eyes, she quickly wipes them away)

Moon: I believe you two have your own words to share so please.

alex: Luna you are the most unique person I ever met your strong brave and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you its been the greatest journey with you, it will be our biggest adventure

Luna: alex you never broke your promise of always coming to see me, you stuck by my side even when I was frozen solid and never gave up on the chance to be with me. You will always be by my side as we head into challenges we will face them together.

Moon: then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride

(alex and Luna share their first kiss now as husband and wife, the crowd cheers, everyone heads to the ball room, food is already prepared, and music is playing

(Everyone begins to dance feeling young again, a slow song begins to play)

(Luna and alex share their first official dance)

Janna: just look at our children, hey Marco guess now we are officially family

Marco: its great just look a close bond we all have now

(as the night goes on Higgs stands guard watching her knights all dancing and having a good time)

Hunter: what are you doing

Higgs: just enjoying the new era in its beginning stage

Hunter: can I have this dance

(everyone enjoys their time on the dance floor, eclipsa and Globgor dance together, the nights ends and each knight heads to their rooms, eventually only Luna and alex are left on the dance floor)

Luna: that was an amazing ceremony

Alex: it was ready to go

Luna: yes

(Luna leaves with alex to her room, shuts the door, star and Marco begin to fall asleep together)

star: ready to retire

Marco: as long as we are together I am alright

(The sunsets and when it would rise in the mewni would change forever.)


	320. Chapter 320 Queen Luna

Chapter 320 Queen Luna

(The next morning Luna opens the door to what will be now her new office, the desk has been completely cleared, Luna takes a seat on her chair)

Luna: its finally my turn

Star: ready to start your day

Luna: Yes, my first day as queen.

Star: The king and queen are supposed to train the new king and queen, but you have the training we will be here just to get you truly comfortable with everything, now where is alex

Luna: he is still sleeping,

Star: so is Marco, I do have something for you

(star gives Luna a present, when Luna opens it is a framed picture of her and alex on their wedding day)

(alex opens the door)

alex: Morning Luna

Luna: Morning, a portal opens up a two demons bring in stacks of paper from the underworld

Demon: King Lucitor here is todays work from the underworld

Alex: thank you please place them on the desk

Luna: with our two kingdoms combined now means double the work,

(Marco and a Squire bring in the paper work for Luna,)

Marco: here is todays work, for mewni

Luna: Now what should I sign first

Star: I know

(Star goes into a draw in the desk and pulls out a piece of paper with and wipes away some dust)

Luna: what is that

Star: You were so young you snuck into the office and pretended to be queen, signed a piece of paper, so now how about we make it official

(Luna reads it)

Luna: I remember this it was a bill to pass for a new monster home

(alex signs the paper and the first official ruling of mewni comes to pass)

alex: Luna as well you are the queen of the underworld too, so we need to review underworld documents too

(Luna stretches)

Luna: lets get to work

(Marco and Star leave the office)

Star: first day of retirement

Marco: we can do what ever we want back to star and marco magical adventures.

Star: sounds great, how about a little ride on Nachos

(Marco and star head to the pen but first pass the arena)

Higgs: star and Marco this is the first time I cant call you king and queen

Marco: those titles belong to luna and alex now, they have a lot of work ahead of them in charge of two kingdoms.

(marco and star head directly to the pen, Marco sits on Nachos, star wraps her hands around Marco and they set off , star opens a portal in the sky into Hekapoo's world)

Marco: Now this is what I am talking about

(star and Marco wave to hekapoo as they pass by)

Hekapoo: having a great retirement you deserve it.

(star continues to open portal after portal as they fly through as pass into different dimensions)

Star: I am going to enjoy retirement, no more paper work, and big meetings. We can just do what ever we want.

(Star opens a portal back to mewni, Nachos lands letting Marco and Star off)

(star and Marco come go to what is now Luna's office to find them all finished with the work)

star: done already

Luna: it was not much, a few stacks, I know we could have days we have request the pile to the ceiling

Alex: we have to go, we are running to the underworld to do a few checks on their)

(Luna and alex leave through a portal)

Marco: they didn't miss a moment they are immediately are setting into their role

Star: she is all grown up and is ready to handle all the responsibilities

Marco: soon their will be parents them selves and raising the next queen

Star: just think of it Marco feels so long ago we were beginning our first day of king and queen.

Marco: I do, I remember all the sleepless nights of tough paper work getting up early and still going to bed late because of all the work

Star: Now we can focus on the rest of our lives

Marco: time of peace, fun and a bright mewni

Star: and if any forces of evil try and destroy mewni we will be right their ready to fight, to protect our citizens.

(the sun sets on mewni and the new beginning of the new era is off to a great start)

Star: ready for bed, and maybe we can sleep in with nothing to worry about

Marco: I would like that

(Star and Marco head to bed and fall to a deep sleep together, knowing mewni now is out of their hands, but full taken care of)


	321. Chapter 321 What to do

Chapter 321 what to do?

(Luna and alex for the next few weeks get used to running two kingdoms, and finding time to handle the duties of both)

alex: Luna here is the last of the paper work

Luna: how are we don't so early, we are running two kingdoms and we are done and its only a little after lunch

Alex: Im sorry what seems to be the problem

Luna: I don't know I thought being queen I would deal with heavy conflict where I would have to make tough decisions as the queen,

(alex burst out laughing)

Luna: what is so funny

Alex: think of everything you did while you were just a teenager, would that be enough the battles the trust you give to even your enemies

Luna: I thought I would deal with some trouble in the beginning of being queen, but look at mewni, thanks to my dad brining in technology from earth mewni is now out of the dark ages, we have monsters and mewmans all living together, everything is so peacefully I almost wish we had something to deal with.

Alex: you sound like you want to go looking for trouble

Luna: Im not exactly saying that just it would be entertaining if we you know could have villain to fight something to challenge us, all I do is sign paper work.

Alex so you want to do something risk taking a dangerous

Luna: maybe, just to have a little fun that staring at no work, to do.

(alex opens a portal)

alex: then lets get going and find something to do.

(Luna jumps out of her chair and runs through the portal, Luna and alex walk through a battle area in the underworld)

Luna: what is this

Alex: Just a place where warriors from the underworld would test their skill in competition, My dad and I would come here, ounce you step into the area you're a live player anything goes

Luna: sounds fun

(The announcer spots Luna and alex from his box)

announcer: attention all we have two very special guest attending tonight's match the king and queen of the underworld and mewni luna and alex

(the crowd cheers as luna and alex face appears on screen)

(a ball is kicked to Luna, when she picks it up a large monster slams Luna against the wall, the whole crowd gasps, and begin to boo at the monster)

Monster: Oh my queen please forgive me,

(the monster bows on his knees and demons still boo from the crowd, but stop when they here the sound of laughter from Luna)

Luna: now that was fun, good hit My turn

(Luna eyes glow and return with a powerful magic blast sending the monster flying, Luna picks up the ball, and runs, she moves fast dodging monsters and scoring, which gets a large cheer from the crowd.)

alex: good job, but do you even know the rules

Luna: I heard battle that's it

Alex: Ok well here are the rules we have battlers, defenders and scorers. Battlers, assist the scores in helping them earn points the defenders are the ones pertecting their side from scoring, scorers earn points, by entering the others territory and placing a ball right where you did, first to ten win.

Luna: seems easily

Alex: there is one more the thief, you can steal points so the game can go on for a while till one side has ten, the game can shift quickly

Luna: then lets play,

(alex trips Luna)

Luna: what was that

Alex: sorry have to keep the game a little fair your on one side I am on the other

(Luna is able to get her hands on a loose ball, and takes into the air from above she can see the whole battle field the back and fourth struggle to win, this distraction gives alex a moment to steal the ball and score)

Luna: Oh you will pay

Announcer its 8 to 8 a close match,

(alex and other scorers look for a ball in te mess of monsters fighting, Luna takes the advantage to steal two balls that already have been scored.

Monster: excuse me my queen I cant let you do that

Luna: I am very sorry this has been a lot of fun, but I am ready to win now

(Luna fires two blast of magic, but is blocked By the monsters shield, The monster tries to fire back knocking Luna away from her the scoring area, but his hand goes right through Luna)

Monster: what is this

Luna: an illusion

(The monster turns around to see Luna launching two of the balls over his head sending them to her side of the scoring area, two others scores jump and catch the ball placing them on their side)

announcer: and that's the game with a two ball steal win, and in a 10 to six victory

(Luna blows kisses to the crowd waving as the crowd cheers)

(alex opens a portal for Luna and himself back into the mewni office to find a few stacks of paper work)

alex: looks like we have some work piled up while we were out

Luna: then we better get back to work the job never ends

(Luna and alex get back into their paper work,)

Luna: thanks for a fun day, that was just a fun battle.

Alex: we can go back again anytime.


	322. Chapter 322 How long will you wait

Chapter 322 How Long will you wait.

(Luna and alex work on todays paper work)

Luna: same old same old, most of the request these days have been the same

Alex: The underworld has a bit more work, trying to build a stronger bond in their culture.

Luna: seems we are filling out more underworld request than mewni request

Alex: is something bothering you

Luna: just now I am queen there is something I really want to do, but I cant.

Alex: I think I know, why don't we take a break a visit.

(Luna leaves with alex to find Marco and star resting by the ocean)

Luna: Mom

Star: Oh luna, your how is being queen

Luna: a bit exhausting, but I need to ask you and dad and favor can you come with me to the dungeon

Marco: alright, star lets get ready

(Marco makes a call to hekapoo, to open a portal for them. Luna alex star and marco step through the portal to the dimensional prison)

Luna: thank you for coming

Star: you know they still might not be ready.

Luna: I know, but I want to see them again.

(everyone gets to finds Sydney and duncan cell)

duncan: hey sis we have a visitor

Sydney: Oh Luna

(duncan and Sydney see the crown on Luna's head)

Sydney: oh or should we now say queen Luna

Luna: yes I am queen, I just want to now please fully pardon you from your crimes

(duncan and Sydney frown is that all you came to see us

Luna: of course you can now come with me

Sydney: it's not time yet we have to stay here for more time

Luna: But, But I forgive you and as a queen now I can pardon you.

Duncan: we told you the only way we can be truly pardoned if we feel we have fully taken the time for each of our crimes

Luna: why, why are you doing this to yourself?

Sydney: because we deserve it, we spent time hurting others we cant just forget and play like nothing happened, you told you this the first time

(marco puts his hand on Luna shoulder)

Marco: I know your trying, but you cant just force them to leave. You can pardon them, but I am sure they would still not leave

Sydney: freedom is a right, one that we abused so we will own our crimes

(a portal opens up and star and Marco walk through)

alex: are you coming

Luna: give me a few more minutes

(alex leave through the portal)

alex: star, Marco can I ask you will Luna be fine, I feel she has been thinking of this constantly. Its hurting her mental health.

Marco: You know that's just Luna she sees Love in everyone and tries to change others for the better

Star: for her she can't handle when she can't break through to those two.

(a portal opens and Luna steps throught with tears, everyone runs and hugs her)

Luna: I couldn't get through them, I want to save them.

Alex: they saved you ounce before, when the time comes, when they are ready I am sure. They will be ready to come back.

(Everyone heads to the arena to watch the ending of training match between the knights)

Luna: Go MJ.

(alex sees Luna cheering and enjoying the battle)

alex: are you feeling better

luna: as much as I want to save them, I have my queen duties to think about, one day they will be comfortable and return, till then I will do what I do best.

(the knights compete, with each other)

Higgs: I don't want to see anyone get rusty, don't think I will make you do laps till you drop

(marco laughs a bit while Higgs continues to give orders, taking a moment to remember his battles with Higgs when he was a teen)

Marco: hey captain, don't get sloppy yourself

Higgs: you want to come down here and try me.

(Marco comes down from the stands picking up a sword and going straight at Higgs)

star: here we go again

(The knights dodge out of the way while, Higgs and Marco take their battle all around the arena, Marco and higgs battle to a stop when they lock swords and start laughing)

Marco: sorry, sorry I know we should be serious, but I couldn't help myself

Higgs: you never lost your skills

Marco: neither have you still the same as always

(The family leave the aren and back to the castle, luna and alex get back to the paper work they started long in the morning)


	323. Chapter 323 A family of our own

Chapter 323 A family of our own.

(Luna and Alex go through stack after stack of paper work Luna's mind begins to wonder, to her own childhood, as she shared amazing memories of the three of them growing up, Luna begins to laugh to herself)

Alex: what, what is so funny.

Luna: Nothing, nothing

(alex and Luna are able to finish the paper work and leave the office)

alex: My parents needed me for a quick meeting between the three of us, so I promise ounce we are done I will come back.

Luna: OK I will see you soon,.

(alex leaves for the underworld while Luna walks down a hallway bumping into Mj and ashley, and seth and amy, they are with their children Shawn and will)

Luna: they are growing up so fast

Mj: yes they are I am really surprised, he is talking and walking and wants to be a knight just like his parents

Seth: My boy too, I bet they will be rivals and compete like we do

MJ: they can train together

Ashley: Boys boys come on they still have time till they can wield a training sword.

Amy: now about you Luna.

Luna: sorry, but I have to go

(Luna runs off to meet with her parents)

amy: I was going to ask her about a princess in our future, the next ruler of mewni.

(luna bumps into her parents to meet with for a meal)

Marco: so how has the job been

Star: must be hard running two kingdoms

Luna: I have alex so it makes a lot easier, the underworld has a few different rules so what to approve is a bit upside down if I need to say

(Luna takes a sip of her corn shake)

star: So is their a grand daughter In our future

(Luna spits out her cornshake)

Luna: Mom

Star: I was just asking,

Luna: just we have not talked about it

Star: well I was about your age when I was pregnant with you, I was just wondering.

Marco: come on star she is a little uncomfortable to talk to this to her parents.

Luna: I do want a baby to begin my family. to set mewni right like meteroa half monster half mewman.

Marco: at least mewni wont resist you, and put you and alex in a crystal.

Luna: No I don't think they will.

(Over in the underworld janna, tom and alex enjoy their own meal)

Tom: the chef here knows our full favorite foods

Janna: I think the underworld food taste better than some of the earth food, but I have been here for a while.

Alex: Im glad I see a lot of mewmans here now, they want to move around the land and spread out more

Tom: its really nice not used to seeing this many mewmans here, they come to visit never to stay and make a home.

Janna: Now to the important things, Alex is their a princess coming

(alex begins to choke on his food)

Janna: sorry, sorry I shouldn't have been so direct

Alex: just we have not talked about kids ounce.

Tom: I am sure Marco and star are thinking the same thing.

(alex finishes his meal with his parents trying to avoid the subject of a baby, but he could tell they still wanted to talk, alex leaves back to mewni)

Luna: your back

Alex: its nice to see you How what your time with your parents

(Luna blushes and seeing Luna blush makes alex Blush)

Luna: nothing, nothing

Alex: Luna do you think we could

(alex stops)

Luna: we could start a family of our own

Alex: yea, my family was just

Luna: Mine too, but I want this to be our decision. So are you read?

Alex: yes with you, I am ready

(luna and alex head to their bedroom)

Alex: a princess between the two of us

Luna: the future is now, for this moment we are one.

(Luna and alex fall asleep in each other arms peacefully together)

(The morning sun wakes up Luna and alex)

Alex: good sleep

Luna: best I ever had

(alex kisses Luna, ounce again they spend a moment together being as one and in love)

Luna: a princess of our own, a family we can soon start.


	324. Chapter 324 Name day

Chapter 324 Name day.

(Luna began showing signs of her pregnancy, after a trip to the doctor it was confirmed Luna was pregnant, news spread quickly and soon mewni knew, the underworld too, Alex and Luna celebrate while luna and star cry tears for joy)

Star: im so excited for you two.

Marco: I remember when the news of us having a child rocked mewni,

(in the weeks that follow Star helps Luna with her daily paper work, as well as Marco helping alex in the underworld)

Alex: you know you don't need to do this

Marco we are going to help you in the months to follow, you could use a bit of help just until the baby is born

(Higgs practices with the other knights)

Higgs: so Hunter baby on the way guess your going to be leaving the knights soon to be with the new princess.

Hunter: yes, but not for a few years. I wont truly begin training till she can begin her magic training.

Higgs: so I guess I will see less of you.

(Hunter gives Higgs a kiss on the cheek)

Hunter: I will always make time for you

Mj: Uh captain, do we have new orders

(higgs shakes her heads and gives her orders)

Luna: so mom, was raising a family hard to start

Star; we had a lot of family to help and Marco and I was always a team so I am sure you and Alex will do just fine.

(star and Luna continue the paper work on mewni while Alex and marco continue in the underworld months flew by pretty fast, every month that Past the day would get closer and closer.)

alex: we still have to new the baby, so boy or girl

Luna: it's strange but the butterfly family has always had girls, except for one which was Jushtin,

Alex: well we should just incase there is another boy

(gifts are sent from mewni and the underworld to wait for the new baby)

Moon: I am so happy I will meet my great grand daughter

River: to have this big family all together its wonderful

Rafael: it is. I am so happy we could all be together

Angie: three generations of butterfly family, diaz and lucitor all together.

Tom: my boy is all grown up, and going to be a father

Janna: make sure marco and star don't get all the attention, I want to spend time with my grand child too.

(with all the family together so happily memories of their youth is all they could talk about)

Janna: Hey Marco do you remember when star first came to earth

Marco: Yes I handled myself pretty well

Star: Marco you turned around then left,

Marco: and somehow you made t o my house first and began living with us

Tom: what about Janna hear, I never met a girl so interested in all things underworld, I remember when she showed her around she sent two demons running, she never got scared when I showed my darker side, when I would get angry.

(as stories pass around for hours, Luna and alex are excited to make memories with their new child coming)

(More months pass as Luna greater signs of her pregnancy begin in a short time she will be due to give birth)

Luna: Mom I can handle the paper work

Star: you just sit their and sign I can handle the rest, my mom did the same for me so sit their and relax)

Luna: fine

(the day goes on as each day has, a week passes then two, and on this day Luna began to give birth to her child two doctors rush Luna into to the delivery room)

alex: where is Luna,

Luna: she just was wheeled in.

(alex heads inside to care for Luna, the rest of the family waits Mj, ashley seth and amy with their children take a seat and wait)

Marco: she should not be longer now

Star: their daughter is going to be beautiful

Marco: you so sure it will be a girl

(moments later Luna is wheeled out carry a small budle, then alex comes out carrying a small bundle)

star: twins?

Alex: one boy, one girl

Marco: have you decided on names.

Luna: Lucy and Oliver

(Marco and Star take their turn holding the new baby, then Tom and Janna)

(a small smiles appears on both children. As they see new faces, but family)

Higgs: looks like your going to have double the work

Hunter: looking forward to it, training will be fun.

(alex and Luna rest easy with their children in their arms sleeping a peaceful night sleep.)

alex: I love our new family

Luna the challenge of parent hood begins.


	325. Chapter 325 Double duty

Chapter 325 double the kingdom, double the parenthood

(After a few months of parenthood with Luna and alex their has been a bit of a back up, the sound of crying wakes up Luna and alex)

Luna: they are up

Alex: I will take oliver, can you hold Lucy

(alex and Luna comfort their children till the crying stops, the next morning Luna is having a hard time focusing on paper work)

Luna: I cant keep my eyes open

Alex: we have had a lot of sleepless nights these last few months

(Star and Marco open the door)

Star: first time parents I see that look

Marco: made even harder, with two kids and two kingdoms

Star: you know we wouldn't mind taking the kids off your hands

Marco: we would want to spend time with our grandkids, or we could help you catch up on your paper work

(Luna and alex look over to see the stacks of paper work beginning to pile up)

alex: please.

(star and Marco take the children out of the castle to spend time with them)

Marco: Oliver, looks so much like his dad

Star: Lucy has my blood hair and her moms brown eyes she got from you.

Marco: neither has cheek marks

Star: I am sure they will come in soon, I am happy mewni just adores the new royalty.

(Luna and alex fight off exhaustion in order to try and catch up with their paper work)

alex: I should call my parents, I am sure they will want to enjoy time with their grandkids too

(Alex makes a quick call, to his parents)

Luna: I am excited to see their magic potential

Alex: I am sure that is not for a few more years.

(A portal opens and janna and tom step through)

Janna: alex gave us a call,

(Janna and alex sit down along with star and Marco to be with their grandkids)

janna: look at them so beautiful.

(Tom makes some fire with his hand, Oliver begins to crawl to, star makes flowers with her magic and Lucy crawls to star)

Janna: three generations of our family, is in it fun Marco to see this whole family so full of life.

(Marco picks up Lucy and Janna pick up Oliver, everyone leaves to the area to watch the knights)

Higgs: knights are you slowing down just because we haven't seen a threat in a while

(star points at Hunter)

star: that is the man who will be training you

(Hunter turns and waves at everyone watching)

(MJ, ashley, seth and amy all wave as well)

Higgs: knights I need you to focus

(The rest of the knight's focus on their training, the training finishes, and the rest of the knights leave the area, Higgs calls to her four best to stay behind)

Higgs: I want you three to know I will be retiring from active captain duties, One of your four will be my successor, I will be watching very closely

Alex: captain are you ok

Higgs: yes I am not sick like mustleton was, this choice is mine, I would want to see the rest of the world and let a new captain take my spot

Mj: I expect you want us to be professional, that the knights you don't choose will follow the new captain

Higgs: Yes I do.

Seth: we will impress you and show you who deserves to be captain.

Higgs: I expect the best.

(Higgs excuses the four knights and leaves with Hunter)

Hunter: your serious

Higgs: yes its time I look at the future I need a new captain.

Hunter: I am going to have to start new training soon, to bring out new potential in the prince and princess.

(The sun sets Janna and Tom return to the underworld, Star and Marco go to the office to find the room empty, Star and Marco find Luna and alex sleeping, Marco and Star take their grandkids to the nursery)

Star: they are going to grow up fast

Marco: I Know look at Luna already queen with a family, she is going to see the kids will grow up quickly

Star: cherish all the special moments.

Marco: the future is always exciting.

(Star and Marco go into their own room to begin to sleep, Inside the necessary Oliver and Lucy cheek begin to glow for just a moment, before fading away)

(far outside of Mewni 10 people gather around a fire, one man speaks)

Man: This group is small, but we will grow in numbers as the years go on we will wait for the mature date and when it is time we will do what no group that ever faced mewni has done we will bring mewni to its knees.

(The fire rises as The people around the circle chant magic words.)


End file.
